Cinquenta Tons de Verde e Prata - DRARRY
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Quem é Christian Gray perto de Draco Malfoy? N.A.: Fanfic Draco/Harry contendo sexo explícito entre homens e palavras de baixo calão. Se não gosta, não leia. # Publicada também no wattpad, na página no usuário (BenDumbledore212121).
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

\- Que filme é esse? – eu exclamei, olhando impressionado para tela da televisão.

Eu estava na casa do meu primo Duda. Já faziam seis anos que a guerra contra Voldemort tinha acabado e meu primo tinha amadurecido muito durante esse tempo. Principalmente depois de ter ficado um ano convivendo com os aurores que protegeram a ele e aos meus tios, escondendo-os dos Comensais da Morte, Duda tinha mudado sua opinião sobre a magia e sobre mim.

Ele tinha se afastado um pouco dos meus tios quando foi para a faculdade. Lá ele conheceu uma menina muito bacana, a Alice, e eles tinham se casado nos últimos meses, indo morar em uma casa só deles. Às vezes eu ia visita-los. Naquela noite eu tinha sido convidado para jantar, no entanto, quando cheguei Alice assistia um filme bastante constrangedor.

Na cena um homem mostrava a uma mulher um quarto vermelho, cheio de chicotes pendurados, algemas, e outros acessórios. A mulher no filme parecia estar bastante chocada enquanto o homem lhe explicava que usava aquilo com mulheres que gostavam que ele usasse.

\- Não acredito que você está vendo Cinquenta Tons de Cinza outra vez. – Duda reclamou com sua esposa.

\- Mas essa é só a segunda vez que eu vejo. – Alice se defendeu. – Eu passei meses esperando o filme ser lançado!

\- Harry está constrangido! Ele não tem tempo para garotas... – Duda me provocou. – Não está acostumado com esses filmes indecentes.

Mas era diferente de como fazia quando éramos crianças, agora não havia maldade. Apenas uma provocação saudável entre dois primos.

\- Vá incomodar outro, Duda. – eu respondi, brincando.

Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da televisão, me sentei no sofá ao lado de Alice.

\- Harry está aproveitando para aprender uns truques. – Alice falou. – Você também poderia aprender...

Alice deixou aquilo no ar, e vencido, Duda sentou-se no sofá para assistir conosco. Em um dado momento, no filme, o homem levou a moça para o quarto vermelho. Fez que ela esperasse ajoelhada no canto da porta, vestindo apenas uma calcinha. Depois, ele voltou só de calça jeans e bateu na mão dela com um acessório que não sei o nome, explicando que não era sobre sentir dor. Que o medo estava na cabeça dela.

Em seguida, o homem a algema, com os braços para cima, beijando-a, tocando-a, despindo-a. Os dois fazem sexo de uma maneira enlouquecedora, como eu nunca tinha imaginado que existisse.

Depois do filme, pedimos uma pizza. Comemos juntos, conversando sobre o filme, rindo e nos divertindo. Era muito bom ter aquela nova relação com meu primo, afinal ele era a única família que eu tinha. Quando ficou tarde, me despedi deles e voltei para casa.

Eu morava em um apartamento em Londres, perto do meu trabalho, no Ministério da Magia. Nos últimos anos eu tinha completado meu treinamento como auror e começado a trabalhar nessa profissão. Eu vivia muito focado no trabalho, não tinha realmente muito interesse por garotas. Depois de Gina, com quem eu tinha terminado dois anos depois da guerra, eu tinha saído apenas com duas ou três mulheres, por um curto período de tempo.

Durante um bom tempo eu tinha nutrido sentimentos por um colega de trabalho, que tinha feito o treinamento de auror junto comigo, seu nome era Philip. Nós chegamos a sair uma vez, trocamos alguns beijos, mas nenhum de nós teve coragem de ir além disso. Dias depois ele pediu para partir para uma missão na França, o que tinha me deixado chateado por algumas semanas.

Quando cheguei em casa, tirei a roupa deixando-a pendurada em cima de uma cadeira e fui tomar um banho quente. As cenas do filme ainda estavam na minha mente, eu nunca tinha pensado em sexo daquela maneira, as vezes que eu tinha transado sempre havia sido tudo muito comum. Eu me deitei pensando nisso, mas estava esgotado depois de um longo dia de trabalho, então logo adormeci.

\- / -

Já fazia uma semana que eu tinha ido visitar Duda e Alice. Era uma quinta feira e eu tinha acabado de chegar no escritório, e estava aguardando Kingsley para me passar uma missão. Rony tinha concluído o curso para auror junto comigo, mas estava de férias, ajudando Hermione com o pequeno Hugo, que tinha nascido há apenas três meses. O filho dos dois era lindo, ruivinho e cheio de cachos, com os mesmos olhos castanhos e inteligentes de Hermione. Eu, é claro, era o padrinho.

\- Harry. – Disse Kingsley, meu chefe. – Bom dia.

\- Bom dia. – eu respondi.

\- Recebemos uma denúncia. – ele falou, sentando-se. – Sobre posse ilegal de objetos das trevas.

\- Contra quem? – eu perguntei.

Denúncias sobre posse ilegal de objetos das trevas não eram incomuns, nós sempre as investigávamos, mas normalmente os bruxos que de fato possuíam estes artefatos os mantinham muito bem escondidos. Vez o outra conseguíamos apreender alguns deles, que eram sempre levados para o Departamento de Mistérios com toda a segurança.

\- Draco Malfoy. – ele me disse, sério.

\- Não. – eu neguei imediatamente. Ele não teria nada assim.

Aparentemente, Malfoy tinha se reerguido sozinho após a guerra. Ele tinha provado a todos em julgamento que não era de fato partidário de Lord Voldemort e que tinha sido forçado a aceitar a marca negra. Seus pais não tinham sobrevivdo à guerra. Tendo herdado a Mansão, Draco Malfoy tinha aberto as portas para que cada objeto das trevas fosse retirado de lá.

Anos atrás, eu tinha ficado sabendo pelos aurores que foram recolher esses objetos que a Mansão tinha sido completamente reformada, as antigas masmorras foram demolidas, e Malfoy tirou de lá cada quadro que lembrasse a ideologia puro-sangue, cada relíquia da nobre família Malfoy, cada objeto que pertencera a seu pai, cada feitiço, cada móvel no qual Voldemort já tivesse tocado. Ele tinha limpado seu lar de tudo que era ruim, e na época eu o admirei pela atitude.

Malfoy tinha se esforçado muito para dar a volta por cima. Entregou cada Comensal que pôde, conquistando aos poucos a confiança dos bruxos contrários ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele tinha entrado para a Universidade, estudado direito bruxo, e se formado com honras, conforme eu tinha ficado sabendo por Hermione, que se formara na mesma instituição em Medibruxaria. Atualmente ele era um excelente profissional e fazia parte da organização de Advogados para o Mundo Mágico.

\- Também duvido muito. – Kingsley me respondeu. – Mas um garoto fez uma denúncia por escrito. Temos que averiguar.

\- Quem é esse garoto? – eu perguntei, desconfiado.

\- É um estagiário do Ministério, ele acabou de se formar em Hogwarts. – ele explicou. – Nós desconfiamos que ele seja um caso amoroso de Draco Malfoy que não terminou muito bem.

Draco Malfoy era gay? Eu me impressionei, mas afinal havia anos que eu não tinha um grande contato com ele, tendo o visto apenas de relance em algumas ocasiões. Realmente, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar que ele tivesse sido visto com alguma mulher.

\- Certo. – eu me limitei a dizer. – Ele já foi notificado?

\- Sim. – meu chefe confirmou. – Quero que você vá lá averiguar a denúncia. Ele já te conhece, talvez não pareça tão invasivo.

Eu duvidava muito, minha relação com Draco nunca tinha sido das melhores. Mas acatei a ordem, fui pela rede de flu, que Malfoy deixara aberta às nove em ponto da manhã para que um auror viesse investigar. Logo, eu me vi adentrar pela lareira na imponente sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy.

Realmente, o ambiente mudara muito. O lugar antes escuro, com móveis sóbrios demais tinha sido completamente modificado. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de cores claras, as janelas tinham sido ampliadas, valorizando a vista do belíssimo jardim. Os móveis eram de excelente bom gosto, muito mais modernos do que eram antes. Embora não fosse uma casa colorida, e o estilo escolhido não fosse nenhum pouco feminino; em nada ela lembrava o "museu das gerações da família Malfoy" que outrora fora aquele lugar.

\- Harry Potter! – ele exclamou, o tom sarcástico. – Mandaram o Herói do Mundo Mágico! E eu que achei que ninguém desconfiava de verdade de mim.

Ergui as mãos em sinal de trégua. Não iria brigar com ele feito gato e rato como se ainda estivéssemos na escola. Optei por falar como quem encontra um velho conhecido.

\- Pelo contrário, ninguém desconfia. Por isso te mandaram um novato, enquanto os aurores mais experientes ganham as missões de verdade. – eu respondi, em tom de brincadeira.

Talvez ele tenha se surpreendido com a minha postura, mas se recuperou rapidamente e começou a agir comigo com a mesma cordialidade.

\- Acho que você viverá fortes emoções hoje. – ele disse, sorrindo com malícia. – Não será uma grande missão no que diz respeito a caça a objetos das trevas, mas garanto que será interessante.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

\- Por onde devo começar, Malfoy? – eu perguntei, sem querer admitir que ele tinha me deixado curioso.

\- Pode olhar a casa toda. – ele disse. – Já me explicaram que os aurores são obrigados a fazer uma investigação completa nesses casos. Tem uma única porta que está trancada, lá que está a razão de eu ter sido denunciado. Mas nós vamos entrar lá por último.

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona confortável, abrindo seu exemplar do Profeta Diário, e deixando que eu andasse pela casa dele sozinho. Investiguei cada cômodo com cuidado, sem deixar de admirar as mudanças que ele tinha feito ali. Não havia nada que me remetesse a casa que eu tinha conhecido quando fora capturado e levado para lá com Rony e Hermione, no tempo que nós estávamos caçando as Horcruxes.

Em um único quarto, que eu julgava ser o dele, porque estava menos arrumado que os demais, tinha um pequeno porta retrato com uma fotografia de Narcisa Malfoy segurando um bebê no colo. Era um menininho lindo, identifiquei logo Draco, quando era criança.

Olhei a cozinha, a sala de jantar, o dormitório dos Elfos Domésticos, a biblioteca, o escritório pessoal de Malfoy, enfim, a casa inteira. E como esperado, não havia nada que fosse remotamente suspeito.

Retornei à sala de estar.

\- Pronto. – eu disse.

Ele se levantou com calma, deixando o jornal dobrado sobre a poltrona. Ele fez sinal para que eu o seguisse, e eu o fiz, em silêncio. Caminhei atrás dele escada a cima, até que chegássemos na única porta que eu tinha encontrado trancada. Ele tirou uma pequena chave do bolso e abriu.

Eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

Lá estava um quarto muito parecido com aquele que eu vira no filme. Era um cômodo amplo, com uma grande cama com dossel, no qual haviam algumas correntes. Em uma parede, havia uma estrutura de madeira em forma de cruz que possuía algemas de couro para prender alguém. No canto, havia uma cadeira presa a parede, e ao lado uma mesa de couro acolchoada, que possuía uma estrutura mais alta no centro. Haviam alguns móveis, com gavetas. Pendurados nas paredes haviam alguns chicotes e algemas, igualzinho no filme.

\- Impressionado? – Malfoy questionou, provocativo. – Aposto que nunca viu nada assim antes, não faz nenhum pouco seu tipo...

\- É idêntico ao quarto de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. – eu me peguei dizendo, olhando de queixo caído para dentro do quarto.

\- Que diabos é isso? – ele perguntou.

Visivelmente, ele esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquela resposta.

\- É um filme trouxa, um romance. – eu respondi. – Faz muito sucesso, a esposa do meu primo adora.

Não sabia porque estava dizendo aquelas coisas para Draco Malfoy, mas simplesmente tinham me escapado. Por Merlin, Draco Malfoy era o Christian Gray do mundo bruxo.

\- Um romance? – Draco perguntou cético. – Deve ser por causa desse tipo de filme que esses garotos estão esperando demais de mim.

\- O que? – eu questionei, abobado.

\- Você já deve saber que o garoto que me denunciou... bom... teve um caso comigo. – ele disse, sem qualquer pudor. – Ele veio aqui algumas vezes, e quando eu não o quis mais, ele resolveu me denunciar para o ministério. Claro que vocês não iriam encontrar nenhum objeto das trevas, aquele cretino sabia disso. Mas ele queria que todos ficassem sabendo que eu faço esse tipo de sexo sem que soubessem que ele esteve aqui de bom grado, obedecendo a todos os meus desejos.

Olhei para o rosto dele, parecia bastante irritado.

\- Ninguém vai saber. – eu garanti. – Não vou incluir no relatório.

\- Por que você faria isso? – ele questionou, parecendo impressionado pela primeira vez, desde que eu chegara.

\- Porque ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, essa é sua vida pessoal. – eu expliquei. – O garoto não vai contar a ninguém, se ele disser que faz esse tipo de coisa vai acabar perdendo boas oportunidades no ministério.

\- Você terá que mentir no relatório. – ele falou, ainda incrédulo.

\- Eu sei. – eu respondi.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Mas eu não ia permitir que Malfoy sofresse consequências como a perda de clientes como advogado, ou a perda de respeito dos seus colegas de trabalho, tudo por ter se envolvido com um adolescente bobo que ficara com o coração partido.

\- Seu chefe vai desconfiar se você disser que não encontrou nada. – ele ponderou. – É óbvio que se o garoto me denunciou é porque queria que algo de dentro da minha casa viesse à tona.

\- Ele vai aceitar a minha palavra. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Sem dúvida vai, você é Harry Potter afinal. – Malfoy rebateu na hora.

Eu não respondi mais nada, apenas continuei olhando com calma para seu rosto. Draco Malfoy estava muito bonito, os últimos anos tinham o deixado com uma aparência mais masculina, seu queixo estava mais quadrado, embora os traços do seu rosto ainda fossem muito aristocráticos. Ele parecia também ter ganhado corpo, eu percebia como seus músculos marcavam na camisa de botão branca que ele usava. Ele usava o cabelo loiro bem curto, talvez para se diferenciar de Lúcio, que sempre os usara longos.

Meu corpo arrepiou involuntariamente ao imaginar ele naquele quarto, só de calça jeans rasgada, igual o Christian Gray. Afastei o pensamento da minha mente, balançando a cabeça... acho que eu tinha ficado impressionado demais com aquele filme, afinal era só ficção.

Olhei para dentro do quarto ainda aberto: aquilo, no entanto era bem real.

\- Por que está fazendo isso? – ele me perguntou novamente, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

\- Porque você não merece ser exposto dessa maneira. – eu respondi com toda a franqueza. – Você se reergueu sozinho depois dessa guerra, você foi muito forte, todos esses anos...

\- Vindo de você, isso quer dizer muito. – ele falou. Percebi que ele tinha tentado parecer irônico, mas seu tom de voz o denunciava.

Eu o tinha desarmado.

\- Não se preocupe mais com isso, vou cuidar para que ninguém desconfie de nada, e para que o garoto continue calado. – eu prometi. – Eu jamais contarei a ninguém o que vi aqui.

\- Obrigado, Potter. – Malfoy respondeu. Parecia sincero. – Espero que seja a primeira e a última vez que algo assim acontece.

\- Isso que você faz... acho que é necessário ser alguém de confiança, que não vá te expor depois. – eu sugeri.

Não sabia se ele ficaria irritado com a minha intromissão, mas acabei dizendo do mesmo jeito.

\- Normalmente Blaise me envia homens trouxas. – ele falou. – É muito melhor, eles não me conhecem, não sabem onde me encontrar depois.

\- Blaise Zabini? – eu questionei. – Do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia? Ele envia homens para você?

\- Vamos dizer que ele gosta dessas coisas também, ele frequenta uns clubes trouxas de BDSM, conhece muita gente interessada nesse tipo de sexo. As vezes ele entra em contato comigo para me apresentar alguns desses homens. – ele explicou. Eu estava impressionado com o modo como ele falava sobre aquilo comigo de forma tão aberta. Talvez fosse porque confiasse que eu jamais repetiria a ninguém. – Tinha esse estagiário do Departamento dele que estava muito interessado em mim, então ele me sugeriu encontrá-lo e eu, infelizmente, acabei aceitando.

\- Entendi. – eu respondi. - Vou cuidar para que o nome de Zabini também não seja divulgado pelo tal estagiário.

Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça. Eu estendi a mão para ele, que hesitou alguns segundos e depois a apertou. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu tocava nele desde de a última batalha, quando eu o salvara do fogo na Sala Precisa. Uma espécie de excitação perpassou meu corpo quando eu senti seus dedos nos meus.

Confuso com os acontecimentos daquela manhã, me despedi dele e fui embora pela rede de flu.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Eu acordei em meio a lençóis sujos pela ejaculação.

Merda! Eu já era muito velho para esses "sonhos molhados". Eu me sentia de volta ao quarto ou quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando todos os garotos aprendiam rapidamente os feitiços para limpar os pijamas e as roupas de cama. Peguei a varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e fiz os encantamentos necessários. Que inferno! Eu já tinha 23 anos, isso não deveria estar acontecendo.

Mas no último mês tinha sido frequente. Fazia exatamente um mês que eu tinha feito a inspeção na Mansão Malfoy, averiguando a denúncia de posse ilegal de objetos das trevas. O proprietário da Mansão, um certo loiro com gostos sexuais excêntricos, não saía da minha cabeça. Várias vezes eu acordava daquele jeito, depois de sonhos excitantes com Draco Malfoy.

Curioso, eu tinha pesquisado mais sobre o assunto. Tinha comprado a Trilogia de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza em uma livraria trouxa em Londres, mas a leitura era um pouco maçante em alguns pontos, parecendo realmente um romance água com açúcar. Porém, me dava algumas pistas do que era o mundo de Draco Malfoy.

Sem conseguir tirar aquele quarto que eu vira na Mansão Malfoy da cabeça, eu tinha pesquisado em alguns outros livros e chegado até a encontrar um desses clubes trouxas de BDSM que Malfoy tinha me dito que existia. Eu fui neste local numa noite usando a capa da invisibilidade, afim de investigar. Vi coisas de todos os tipos: algumas excitantes e outras que eu não faria de jeito nenhum.

Porque eu estava tão obcecado com essa história? Porque eu estava tendo sonhos eróticos com Malfoy?

Aquelas eram perguntas que tinham povoado meus pensamentos nos últimos meses. Eu estava cansado de acordar a noite sonhando com aquilo, eu não era nenhum adolescente. Eu poderia simplesmente arriscar e descobrir porque eu estava tão interessado no meu antigo inimigo de escola e em suas atividades sexuais.

Voltei a dormir naquela noite com a certeza de que no dia seguinte eu tomaria alguma atitude.

-/-

Algumas horas mais tarde...

\- Bom dia. – eu disse, entrando no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

\- Sr. Potter. – exclamou Blaise Zabini. – Bom Dia.

Blaise era um sonserino que tinha sido do mesmo ano que eu e Draco na escola, atualmente ele era secretário do chefe do Departamento, um bruxo de meia idade chamado Charles Hollhans.

\- O senhor Hollhans está em uma reunião com o Ministro, você deseja aguardá-lo? – ele questionou.

\- Não. – eu disse, sentando-me com calma na cadeira de frente para a mesa dele. – Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar com você.

\- Comigo? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- É um assunto pessoal. – eu expliquei.

Vi a compreensão chegar ao seu rosto. Ele já deveria saber que se tratava de algo ligado a Malfoy. Ele provavelmente tinha ficado sabendo da denúncia que havia sido feita contra Draco por um garoto que o próprio zabini tinha "indicado" ao seu antigo colega de escola. Talvez Malfoy tivesse dito a ele, também, que eu havia me comprometido a esconder aqueles elementos da sua vida particular no relatório entregue a Seção dos Aurores.

\- Entendo. – ele disse, com calma. – Você poderia me acompanhar a um lugar mais privado?

Eu me levantei, o segui para dentro da sala de seu chefe. Ele deveria estar certo de que o mesmo não retornaria tão cedo. Quando entramos, ele lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta e outro para que não fossemos ouvidos do lado de fora. Me sentei em uma das poltronas do escritório, que ele ofereceu a mim, ocupando o lugar à minha frente.

\- No que posso te ajudar, Potter? – ele perguntou, o rosto levemente preocupado.

\- Você está ciente da denúncia que foi feita contra Draco Malfoy no mês passado, certo? – eu sondei.

\- Sim, Julian, aquele idiota. – ele se referia ao garoto que tinha feito a denúncia. – Draco me disse que você foi muito compreensivo e que não quis que ele fosse exposto. Ao que sou muito grato, porque se ele fosse exposto, eu poderia vir a ser também.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

\- Não seria justo, é sua vida privada. Ninguém pode julgá-lo por seus gostos sexuais. – eu disse, sem chegar, ainda, onde eu gostaria.

Ele tinha uma expressão de agradável surpresa com a minha fala.

\- Infelizmente o mundo bruxo ainda é muito conservador. – Zabini ponderou.

\- Sim, é por isso que estou contando com você para manter sigilo sobre essa conversa. – eu comentei, levemente constrangido. – Eu sou uma pessoa em alguns aspectos... hã... muito pública. Os jornais estão sempre especulando sobre a minha vida...

\- Bom, você é Harry Potter. – ele disse, apontando para mim com a mão, como se explicasse tudo. – Mas se estou te entendendo bem... você está interessado em BDSM?

\- Fiquei curioso, sim, quando fui à Mansão Malfoy... – eu senti que ruborizava ao falar sobre isso com alguém com quem eu não tinha a menor intimidade. – Malfoy me disse que é você quem indica pessoas para ele...

\- Você gostaria que eu indicasse mulheres para você? – ele sugeriu, vendo que eu estava pisando em ovos.

\- Não, não estou interessado em mulheres. – eu explicitei.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Harry Potter... eu nunca imaginei que você saísse com homens. – ele disse, em tom sonserino. – E olha que sou muito bem informado, nunca ouvi nenhuma fofoca.

\- Eu nunca saí com homens. – eu expliquei.

\- Primeira vez? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu te aconselharia a ir em um clube BSDM para você ver como é, saber o que fazer...

\- Eu fui. – confessei. – Eu tenho uma capa da invisibilidade.

Seu sorriso se escancarou.

\- Parece que sua curiosidade é bem séria... – Zabini falou, a voz carregada de malícia. – Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar um submisso.

\- Eu não quero um submisso. – eu esclareci. – Eu quero Draco Malfoy.

Eu vi o queixo de Blaise Zabini cair. Acho que ele esperava que eu respondesse tudo, menos aquilo.

\- Malfoy é um dominador... – ele falou, pausadamente, uma advertência clara na voz. – Duvido muito que ele vá ser submisso de alguém um dia, principalmente seu. Ele nunca gostou muito de você.

Ele disse essa última frase com cuidado, como se estivesse com medo de me ofender.

\- Eu sei que ele é um dominador. – eu falei, dispensando sua advertência. – Eu quero que você me indique para ele, como submisso.

Zabini arregalou os olhos para mim.

\- Tem certeza? – ele me questionou. – Eu tenho um submisso, John o nome dele, nós estamos juntos há 3 anos. Ele segue minhas regras, não só na hora do sexo, mas em tudo. Não me parece muito o perfil de um homem que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

Eu sorri mais abertamente para ele. Me lembrei na hora do contrato que Christian Gray queria que a moça, Anastasia, assinasse. Havia coisas como prescrições de exercícios físicos, alimentação, roupas, comportamentos... Não, eu definitivamente não estava interessado em nada daquilo. Minha vida ia muito bem obrigado sem um conjunto de regras para seguir, eu estava muito satisfeito com a minha independência.

\- Não. – eu concordei. – Não quero ser o submisso de ninguém como John é o seu. Eu quero apenas uma noite com Malfoy.

\- Bom, ele vai ficar muito satisfeito. – Zabini riu. – Draco nunca fica mais do que uma ou duas noites com homem algum, ele não está procurando um submisso para ter um relacionamento. Os garotos ficam muito frustrados com isso, sempre ficam no pé dele.

\- Como Julian. – eu ri.

O garoto tinha ficado tão frustrado que tinha feito uma falsa denúncia ao Ministério da Magia!

\- Exatamente. – Zabini concordou, a irritação que sentia pelo garoto tingindo a sua voz. – Mas Potter me satisfaça uma curiosidade, por que você não propôs isso direto a Malfoy?

A pergunta ecoou na minha mente.

\- Sinceramente? – eu disse, na defensiva. – Não tive coragem.

\- Nunca achei que ouviria essas palavras da sua boca, Potter. – ele considerou.

\- Veja bem, eu e Malfoy nunca nos demos bem, eu me sentiria extremamente constrangido de propor isso a ele. Mas, se ele simplesmente entrar no quarto e eu estiver lá, disponível, acho que não vai ser necessária qualquer conversa sobre o assunto. – eu expliquei minha linha de raciocínio. – Ele vai saber para que eu estou ali e vai optar: ou vai em frente ou vai me mandar embora.

\- Entendi. É uma boa ideia, na verdade. – ele disse, a voz animada. – Eu queria muito ver a cara de Draco quando ver você ajoelhado no chão como um submisso. Vai ser no mínimo interessante.

\- Então, vai me ajudar? – eu perguntei ansioso.

\- Claro. – ele concordou. – Vou ligar para ele agora.

Nos últimos anos, os bruxos tinham aderido à tecnologia trouxa do telefone para uma comunicação rápida e eficaz. Claro, eram telefones enfeitiçados que funcionavam através de magia (chamados de Magicofones), não através de cabos e outros equipamentos tecnológicos necessários aos trouxas.

Zabini discou o número de Malfoy enquanto eu esperava, levemente ansioso.

\- Oi Draco, sou eu, Blaise. – ele disse. – Eu tenho um garoto para você.

Eu não conseguia ouvir a resposta de Draco.

\- Não, ele é um bruxo, mas esse é de inteira confiança, eu te prometo. – Zabini falou.

Draco provavelmente tinha lhe perguntado se era um garoto trouxa. Agora eu esperava para saber se ele concordaria em se arriscar e se encontrar outra vez com um bruxo.

\- Você não vai se arrepender. É uma pessoa que inclusive há um tempo atrás você me disse que achava muito bonito.

Sorri internamente por Draco ter dito aquilo, era excelente, tinha menos chance dele me dispensar. Ele levou um tempo dizendo algo que não pude identificar. Até que Zabini voltou a falar:

\- Ainda não vou te contar quem é, é uma surpresa. Ele vai te esperar no quarto da Mansão hoje às 20h. Quando você chegar da reunião com seus clientes ele já estará lá. Avise seus elfos que um convidado chegará antes de você e que deve ser enviado para o quarto.

Draco perguntou mais uma coisa.

\- Não, ele nunca fez isso. – ouvi Blaise dizer. – Mas fique tranquilo, vou orienta-lo.

Fiquei um pouco nervoso, não sabia que seriam necessárias orientações. Zabini se despediu de Draco e desligou o Magicofone.

\- Orientações? – eu questionei.

\- Só o básico. – Ele anotou dois feitiços em um papel e me entregou. – Faça esses feitiços em si mesmo antes de ir. Quando entrar no quarto você deve espera-lo nu e ajoelhado. Mantenha seu olhar baixo, obedeça às ordens que ele te der, não questione e o chame apenas de "senhor". Se algo for horrível simplesmente o mande parar.

Engoli em seco. Será que eu conseguiria? Me ajoelhar e chamar Draco Malfoy de senhor? Eu já esperava por aquilo, mas ouvir aquelas prescrições em alto e bom som tinha feito com que a realidade fizesse meu estômago revirar. Eu faria mesmo aquilo? Arriscaria uma noite me submetendo a Draco Malfoy em troca de descobrir o que afinal eu tanto desejava nele?

Bom, era isso ou passar mais noites sonhando com o corpo dele, com o toque dele. Não, eu não ia ter um desejo platônico por Malfoy, como se eu ainda fosse um adolescente. Eu não ia passar a vida imaginando como poderia ter sido se eu tivesse arriscado, se eu tivesse feito o que eu tinha vontade. Eu era um homem, afinal, já tinha feito coisas bem mais difíceis do que aquilo.

\- Certo. – eu concordei. – Obrigado, Zabini.

Eu me levantei e me despedi dele, me retirando da sala. Passei o dia trabalhando na Seção de Aurores, mas com a cabeça distante, pensando no que aconteceria a noite. Quando eu cheguei em casa, fui tomar banho e fazer os feitiços que Zabini tinha me indicado. Quando fiz o primeiro deles, reparei que todos os meus pelos do pescoço para baixo simplesmente desapareceram. O segundo feitiço não teve nenhum efeito visível, mas o encantamento tinha resultado em uma sensação engraçada, como se eu tivesse sido limpo por dentro.

Mil coisas passavam pela minha mente. Parte de mim estava com receio do que poderia acontecer. Draco Malfoy nunca tinha gostado muito de mim, como Zabini tinha feito questão de lembrar. E se ele usasse essa oportunidade para descontar em mim uma raiva acumulada desde o tempo da escola? Mas eu afastei esse pensamento. Eu não estava indo para uma sessão de tortura. Era só sexo, afinal. E eu poderia simplesmente me levantar e ir embora, se quisesse.

Na hora combinada, eu estava à porta da Mansão Malfoy. Um elfo doméstico me recebeu e sem fazer quaisquer perguntas me levou até o quarto no qual eu já tinha entrado uma vez, um mês atrás. Com um pouco de nervosismo eu retirei toda a minha roupa e ajoelhei no chão.

Poucos minutos depois, Draco Malfoy entrou.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Esse capítulo contem descrição detalhada de sexo intenso e BSDM entre homens. Por favor, se você não quer ler esse tipo de história, pare por aqui. Grato pela atenção.

-/-

\- Harry Potter! – ele exclamou, um leve choque nítido em sua voz.

Não me arrisquei a olhar para cima, embora eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de ver a expressão em seu rosto. Eu via apenas a calça preta que ele vestia, e o começo de seu abdome bem marcado.

\- Olhe para mim. – ele ordenou.

Eu olhei e senti o nervosismo e a excitação me tomarem. Ele estava nu da cintura para cima, o corpo dele era maravilhoso: ele não era super musculoso, mas tinha os músculos do peito e do braço bem definidos, com poucos pelos de cor clara. A expressão dele era insondável, ele me encarava com seriedade, como se não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo ali.

\- Você foi até Zabini pedir por isso? – ele questionou.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu falei, a voz cuidadosamente controlada.

Chama-lo assim era um pouco excitante, e vi que algo brilhou nos olhos dele quando eu o fiz.

\- Você está realmente disposto? – ele perguntou novamente.

Não era um tom de preocupação comigo, mas era como se buscasse uma espécie de confirmação de que aquilo era real.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

\- Erga as mãos. – ele disse.

Eu obedeci imediatamente e ele prendeu meus pulsos com uma algema. Isso o fez sorrir, pude ver que ele percebia que eu o obedeceria, era uma comprovação de que eu estava de fato disposto a fazer aquilo. Ele me puxou para cima pelas algemas e eu me levantei devagar. Vi que ele me prendia minhas algemas a uma corrente no teto. Eu me vi com os braços presos para cima, totalmente à mercê de Draco Malfoy.

Suas mãos passearam levemente pelo meu corpo, sentindo a textura da minha barriga, meu peito, meus ombros. Agradeci por todos aqueles últimos anos no treinamento para auror que tinham deixado meu corpo relativamente forte, com os músculos rígidos e bem marcados. Do contrário eu me sentiria muito constrangido diante do corpo tão lindo que ele tinha.

Ele foi para trás de mim, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas, descendo-as para as minhas nádegas e em seguida para a parte interna das minhas coxas. Aquele toque íntimo começou a me deixar ofegante e eu senti meu pênis se enrijecer.

Draco voltou para a minha frente, os olhos azuis intensos nos meus. Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, colando seu corpo na minha pele nua, mordendo com leveza meu lábio inferior. Eu fechei os olhos. Ele me tomou para um beijo lento, insuportavelmente lento.

Depois desceu os lábios pelo meu peito, de modo mais urgente, provando-me, mordiscando meus mamilos, minha barriga, passando a língua de modo lascivo pelo meu corpo, até alcançar meu membro. Draco Malfoy abocanhou meu pênis em um impulso, fazendo-me gemer com o choque. Ele passou a me chupar de modo enlouquecedor, me sugando com força, fazendo meu corpo se arquear de prazer.

Aquilo, no entanto, durou pouco. Logo Malfoy se levantou. Eu estava ofegante e frustrado por ele ter parado, fiquei olhando para baixo, tentando controlar minhas necessidades.

\- Olhe para mim. – ele ordenou. – Quero que você olhe para mim o tempo todo, que veja tudo o que eu fizer com você.

Estranhei o pedido. Eu havia compreendido que os dominadores gostavam que seus submissos olhassem para baixo, em sinal de respeito. Talvez ele soubesse de alguma forma que, para mim, olhar para ele seria ainda mais difícil do que olhar para baixo. Olhar para ele enquanto ele me tocava como se fosse meu dono, sabendo que eu queria aquilo, era muito mais difícil.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu me forcei a dizer, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Ele sorriu, com malicia, aprovando a minha reação.

Ele me soltou da corrente que prendia minhas mãos para cima, e me levou para a grande cama.

\- Quero você de quatro para mim. – ele falou, a voz rouca.

Eu fiz. Eu faria tudo que ele pedisse. Eu tinha ficado tanto tempo sonhando com aquilo. Fiquei na posição que ele pedira, exposto completamente para ele. Senti a mão dele empurrando meu torso para frente, eu encostei o peito e o rosto na cama, com o quadril erguido para ele.

Senti as mãos dele abrirem ainda mais minhas nádegas, expondo a minha entrada. Ele aproximou seu rosto, lambendo meu orifício.

\- Aaaah. – eu gemi, contraindo-me com o toque.

\- Relaxe. – ele pediu. – Empine-se para mim.

Eu obedeci. Senti novamente a língua dele me tocando e me obriguei a suportar aquele movimento, que virava minha cabeça e fazia meu pênis pulsar de excitação, implorando para ser tocado.

De repente, senti que ele tocava minha entrada com um dos dedos, que parecia ter sido mergulhado em uma espécie de gel lubrificante. Um dos seus dedos me adentrou com leveza.

\- Você é tão apertado. – ele disse, parecendo gostar daquilo. – Vou precisar resolver isso...

De repente, outro dedo invadiu meu corpo, e senti que ele movimentava-se para dentro e para fora, me abrindo aos poucos. Um terceiro dedo forçou passagem para dentro de mim e eu senti um misto de dor e prazer, meu corpo ia se dilatando, adaptando-se a invasão de Draco.

Ele retirou os dedos e percebi que ele se levantava da cama para pegar alguma coisa. Ele voltou com um objeto na mão, aproximando-se do meu rosto. Era uma espécie de plugue anal, vermelho, com a ponta mais fina, mas que aumentava sua grossura mais abaixo. Arregalei os olhos com aquilo, sentindo um certo nervosismo.

\- Chupe. – ele colocou o objeto na frente da minha boca. – Vamos, não fique envergonhado, é da cor da grifinória.

Suportei aquela provocação, e coloquei o plugue na boca, chupando-o, deixando-o molhado de saliva.

\- Muito bem. – ele disse, em aprovação.

Ele foi para trás de mim, o rosto novamente perto das minhas nádegas.

\- Agora quero que você pisque para mim. – ele disse, tocando minha entrada com a mão, indicando onde queria que eu piscasse.

Eu contrai meu ânus e depois relaxei, fazendo isso algumas vezes seguidas. Ele começou a pressionar o objeto contra o meu corpo, e eu me sentia rasgar, abrir-me completamente para ele. Respirei fundo, tentando relaxar e aguentar a dor que me preenchia. Quando a parte mais grossa do plugue entrou para dentro de mim, eu gritei.

\- Puta que pariu. – deixei escapar.

\- Isso mesmo. – ele falou, se afastando alguns centímetros de mim para olhar.

Suas mãos foram na direção do meu pênis, masturbando-me com calma, fazendo meu corpo se contrair de excitação ao redor daquele plugue. Aos poucos a dor foi cessando. Ele começou a retirar o plugue de mim devagar.

\- Quando eu tirar ele todo, quero que você continue piscando. – ele ordenou.

Ele tirou e eu continuei a contrair e relaxar meu orifício, agora muito mais dilatado e um pouco dolorido.

\- Assim. – ele aprovou. – Você é uma delícia, Potter.

Ele tocou novamente meu ânus com o objeto, forçando para dentro. Mas rapidamente retirou e eu voltei a piscar para ele. Ele fez isso mais uma vez, e depois mais outra, enfiando e retirando o plugue de mim, vendo meu corpo se abrir. Até que ele parou e virou meu corpo na cama, e eu fiquei de barriga para cima. Ele ergueu minhas pernas, expondo minha entrada.

\- Eu queria brincar mais, mas preciso muito comer você agora. – ele falou, olhando nos meus olhos. – Seu cuzinho já está pronto para mim?

Aquela pergunta me fez arrepiar. Eu me sentia dele naquele momento, queria que ele me tomasse, que possuísse meu corpo. Eu não podia desviar os olhos dele, ele tinha ordenado que o olhasse. Eu me senti enrubescer de constrangimento. Eu sabia que ele tinha feito aquela pergunta para me provocar.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu falei, em voz baixa.

Ele desabotoou a calça, retirando-a junto com a cueca, expondo sua enorme e rígida ereção. Percebi que ele estava muito excitado, seu pênis já estava lubrificado pelo pré-gozo. No entanto, ele passou ainda uma nova quantidade de gel lubrificante, antes de começar a me penetrar.

Senti Draco Malfoy me invadindo centímetro por centímetro, os olhos presos no meu rosto, até me preencher completamente. Ele era maior do que eu pensava e meu corpo lutava para se adaptar a ele. Novamente eu fui tomado de uma sensação dupla de dor e prazer.

\- Você fica perfeito sendo fodido. – ele comentou, um sorriso safado no rosto.

Merlin, eu ia morrer de tesão. Draco começou a movimentar-se para dentro de mim, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, abrindo passagem dentro do meu corpo. Eu gemia, sem conseguir me conter, a cada estocada ele batia na minha próstata, inundando-me de prazer.

\- Abra os olhos. – ele ordenou, quando os fechei sem nem perceber.

Ele continuou me fodendo, penetrando-me com força, preenchendo meu corpo, até que finalmente tocou meu pênis. Não aguentei nem cinco segundos depois que ele começou a massagear meu membro, e gozei em sua mão, o corpo todo tremendo e se contraindo de prazer.

Ele pegou dois dedos molhados com o meu gozo e os introduziu na minha boca, fazendo-me lamber, chupar, sentindo meu próprio gosto. Eu chupei seus dedos obedientemente, enquanto sentia meu ânus se contrair ao redor do membro de Draco, que ainda me penetrava sem piedade, entrando e saindo. Até que eu senti seu jato quente me invadir e percebi que ele gozava dentro de mim.

Quando acabou, eu sentia que meu corpo não podia aguentar mais, mas Draco Malfoy ainda tinha ideias para mim. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e me disse para levantar. Eu me ergui e fiquei em pé de frente para ele.

\- Agora vire-se e abra-se bem para eu colocar de novo o plugue. – ele ordenou.

De novo? Eu hesitei. Será que eu aguentaria mais daquilo? Eu me sentia no limite.

\- Obedeça ou vá embora, Potter. – ele me disse, com severidade, percebendo minha hesitação.

Eu me virei e abri as nádegas com as mãos, expondo-me para ele. Senti que o pluge novamente me invadia, mas dessa vez entrou sem qualquer esforço, pois eu já me encontrava completamente aberto.

\- Agora deite-se sobre as minhas pernas. – ele disse.

Eu me deitei de bruços sobre as pernas dele, minhas pernas apoiadas de um lado do seu corpo e minhas mãos quase tocando o chão do outro lado.

Ele desferiu um tapa na minha nádega direita, fazendo-me arquejar. Ele esperou que eu me recuperasse do susto e desferiu novamente um tapa, dessa vez na nádega esquerda. Recebi mais um tapa forte em cada uma das minhas nádegas. Em cada um deles eu gemi. Ele não me batia com violência, os tapas que ele me dava eram muito mais sensuais do que dolorosos.

\- Levante-se. – Draco ordenou. – Vá até aquela cadeira ali e se sente.

Eu caminhei sentindo o incômodo do plugue em meu interior. Sentei-me na cadeira estreita, com uma perna para cada lado. Estar sentado naquela posição fazia com que o plugue se enterrasse ainda mais em mim, e Draco sabia disso.

Ele andou em minha direção devagar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, até se abaixar entre minhas pernas. Meu pênis já estava duro novamente e Draco o colocou na boca, chupando-o deliciosamente. Ele era extremamente habilidoso, seus lábios e língua me castigavam, fazendo-me gemer e tremer de tanto tesão.

Eu nem acreditava que depois de tudo aquilo eu ainda gozaria mais uma vez. O plugue dentro de mim massageava minha próstata, intensificando as sensações. Draco começou a me chupar com mais força quando percebeu que eu estava ainda mais ofegante, e então cheguei enfim ao orgasmo nos lábios daquele homem, que engoliu até a última gota de mim.

Minhas pernas tremiam quando ele me mandou levantar, retirando o objeto do meu interior. Eu estava completamente exausto, e mais satisfeito do que eu jamais estivera na vida.

Draco olhava para mim com olhos intensos, conforme vestia novamente sua calça. Entendi aquilo como uma deixa, para eu me vestir. Caminhei em direção das minhas roupas, e como ele não apresentou qualquer objeção, as coloquei rapidamente.

Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e abri a porta, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. Antes de sair, me virei para ele.

\- Valeu muito a pena, Malfoy. – eu disse, com malícia.

Vi seu rosto surpreso por eu ter dito aquilo. Então eu sorri, sentindo um prazer estranho por ter sido capaz de chocar Draco Malfoy. Sem dizer mais nada, saí do quarto, descendo rapidamente as escadas e deixando a Mansão.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Vários minutos depois de Harry Potter ter ido embora, eu ainda estava sentado na cama, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A visão dele em pé de frente para porta, dizendo que tinha valido a pena, não saía da minha mente.

Quando Zabini me ligou naquele dia, eu fiquei satisfeito dele ter entrado em contato. Eu estava precisando mesmo aliviar as tensões. Estava com um caso difícil para defender e o julgamento seria em poucas semanas, além disso, não tinha estado com ninguém desde Julian, o que já fazia mais de um mês. Eu realmente precisava de uma noite de sexo intenso e despreocupado para relaxar.

Relaxar, no entanto, era tudo que eu NÃO tinha conseguido com aquela noite. Nunca, em nenhum momento em toda minha vida eu já tinha sequer imaginado Harry Potter ajoelhado no chão de um quarto de BDSM como um submisso. Potter era a pessoa menos submissa que eu conhecia, sempre rebelde e subversivo.

As memórias que eu tinha dele me invadiam enquanto eu pousava meu rosto nas mãos, tentando raciocinar. A primeira lembrança que me veio foi no primeiro ano, me enfrentando para proteger Neville Longbottom na nossa primeira aula de vôo. Eu era um menino bastante mimado e sem qualquer conhecimento da dura realidade do mundo, naquela época. Eu queria muito exibir o fato de eu já saber voar, mas no final fora Potter, que nunca tinha usado uma vassoura, que tinha se sobressaído e ainda por cima fora escolhido para ser apanhador aos 11 anos de idade.

Mas a personalidade de Potter nunca tinha me impressionado tanto quanto no quinto ano. Ele tinha sido ridicularizado perante o mundo bruxo, taxado como um mentiroso, um adolescente problemático que queria chamar atenção; mas ele estava certo, o Lorde das Trevas tinha mesmo retornado. Potter tinha mesmo lutado com o bruxo mais perigoso de todos os tempos. Ele tinha enfrentado a todos, se mantido de pé, insistido na sua versão da história, encarando as punições de Umbridge, os desmandos do Ministério, os assaltos a sua mente feitos pelo Lorde das Trevas (dos quais eu soubera por meu pai).

Depois, tudo que eu me lembrava dele era de Potter lutando, Potter de queixo erguido, Potter me salvando do fogo na Sala Precisa, Potter derrotando Voldemort. Potter... a pessoa mais forte, mais íntegra que eu já tinha conhecido na vida. E a menos submissa.

O que tinha levado ele a fazer aquilo?

Eu olhei para os lençóis com a cabeça dando voltas. A visão de Potter ali, deitado comigo, dividindo todo aquele prazer, era vívida em minha mente. Eu ainda sentia o cheiro dele na cama, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar, lembrando-me do tesão enlouquecedor que eu senti em dominá-lo, possuí-lo, ver ele me obedecer, reagir aos meus toques, assistir ao seu prazer, seus gemidos, seus orgasmos.

Me levantei, respirando fundo. Meu corpo já começava a dar sinais de excitação. Saí do quarto e desci as escadas, na direção da sala de estar. Decidi telefonar para Zabini. Ele poderia ter alguma resposta, alguma pista. Disquei seu número no Magicofone e aguardei que ele me atendesse.

\- Draco. – ele disse, me atendendo no terceiro toque.

Claro que o desgraçado já estava esperando minha ligação.

\- Blaise. – eu respondi.

\- Como foi? – ele perguntou, a voz cheia de curiosidade. – Ele foi até o fim?

\- Foi. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Eu imaginei mesmo que iria. – Blaise falava com admiração. – Potter é um homem muito determinado.

\- Por que você não me contou? – eu questionei. – Por que não me disse que era ele?

Havia certa irritação na minha voz.

\- Potter estava sentado à minha frente quando eu te liguei. Ele tinha dito que não queria uma conversa sobre o assunto com você, então achei melhor não contar. – Blaise explicou. – Ele disse que quando você chegasse no quarto e ele estivesse lá, você simplesmente iria em frente ou iria manda-lo embora.

\- Ele disse isso? – eu estava impressionado.

\- Disse. – ele confirmou. – Embora eu tenha achado um pouco ingenuidade da parte dele acreditar que existia a possibilidade de você manda-lo embora. Nem que fosse apenas para compensar toda a irritação que você sentiu por ele em todos os anos em Hogwarts, ainda me lembro de você reclamando de Potter no dormitório da sonserina.

\- Apenas isso não bastaria. – eu ponderei. – Eu não teria feito com Weasley, por exemplo, por mais que ele tenha me irritado na época da escola.

Meu corpo se arrepiava de asco ao imaginar a pavorosa visão de Ronald Weasley nu.

\- Ah... mas você e Potter tinham muita tensão sexual acumulada. – a voz de Zabini era maliciosa. – Você já tinha elogiado os dotes físicos dele quando ele esteve na Mansão para averiguar a denúncia do Julian.

\- Isso é verdade. – eu tinha que admitir, ele estava certíssimo nas suas afirmações. – Mas eu quero saber... o que exatamente ele te disse? Ele falou porque me procurou?

\- Sabia que você estaria interessado. – ele comentou, com astúcia. – Eu te conto tudo que sei se você me der detalhes de como foi.

Nada vinha de graça com Zabini. Mas anos na sonserina já tinham me deixado acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

\- O que você quer saber? – eu perguntei, ríspido.

\- Ele seguiu as regras? Ele chegou a dizer alguma coisa? Você gostou dele? – ele questionou, interessadíssimo.

\- Ele foi um perfeito submisso. – eu falei, porque era verdade. Em nada Potter perdia para os outros homens com quem eu estivera em termos de seguir regras e se comportar como um submisso. – Ele não chegou a dizer nada, quando acabou ele se vestiu e foi embora.

Omiti a parte que ele tinha dito que tinha valido a pena, não queria admitir que aquela frase estava me deixando louco.

\- E eu gostei dele. – me limitei a dizer. – Quero que ele venha outra vez.

Talvez se Zabini dissesse isso a Potter, ele viria de novo.

\- Não sei se ele está interessado. – Zabini disse, com cuidado.

\- O que afinal ele te disse? – eu questionei.

Precisava desesperadamente que Blaise parasse de me enrolar e fosse direto ao ponto.

\- Bom, ele veio até meu Departamento, pediu para ter uma conversa particular. Ele foi muito educado todo tempo, começou a dar a entender que estava curioso em experimentar práticas BDSM, e que você tinha dito a ele que eu te indicava parceiros sexuais. Inicialmente achei que ele fosse querer que eu indicasse mulheres a ele, mas ele falou que não só não estava interessado em mulheres, como não queria um submisso. – ele fBalava.

A cena era difícil de imaginar.

\- Ele disse que queria um dominador? – eu perguntei.

Não conseguia imaginar Potter pedindo aquilo. Mas enfim, eu não imaginava que Potter seria capaz de fazer nada que tinha feito naquela noite.

\- Não exatamente, ele pediu que eu o indicasse especificamente para você. – ele falou. – Mas ele também falou que queria apenas uma noite.

Eu não tinha conseguido entender afinal porque ele tinha procurado Zabini para pedir aquilo. Eu não sabia porque Harry Potter tinha decidido me esperar ajoelhado em um quarto na minha casa.

O que eu sabia é que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite de toda a minha vida. Por Merlin, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer. Normalmente, uma ou duas noites com a mesma pessoa costumavam bastar para que eu me desinteressasse, mas Potter só tinha me deixado querendo mais.

\- Draco? – Blaise chamou, estranhando meu silêncio.

\- Eu quero que ele seja meu. – eu ouvi as palavras saindo da minha boca, me impressionando com a verdade daquilo.

\- Tão bom assim é? – ele deu um risinho. – Boa sorte...

Ele disse aquilo com ironia. Como eu, Zabini devia imaginar que Potter não ia desejar se comprometer com uma relação sub/dom. Mas ainda assim eu o queria, desejava tê-lo em minha cama sempre que desejasse, embora essa fosse uma vontade que dificilmente se realizaria. Mas se ele se dispusesse a vir pelo menos mais uma vez... eu já me daria por satisfeito.

\- / -

Uma semana se passou e eu ainda não tinha procurado Harry Potter. Eu tinha decidido esperar alguns dias, para não parecer que estava desesperado para encontra-lo de novo (embora houvesse nisso um fundo de verdade).

Eu estava, também, muito focado em um caso muito sério que eu estava defendendo. Era uma mulher com cerca de 30 anos esposa de um bruxo partidário do Lorde das Trevas – minha cliente se chamava Katherine e seu marido era Richard Mehothewn, herdeiro único de uma antiga e rica família bruxa. Ele não chegava a ser um comensal da morte, mas tinha passado informações que ajudaram o Lorde das Trevas, então tinha sido condenado a 6 anos em Azkaban.

No último mês ele tinha sido solto, porém, minha cliente Katherine já tinha refeito sua vida e se envolvido com um outro homem. Quando Mehothewn foi libertado após cumprir sua pena, não ficou nada feliz com a situação, recusou o divórcio e começou a ameaça-la. Com medo, Katherine buscou proteção do Ministério e entrou com um processo contra Mehothewn, para conseguir se divorciar e garantir sua segurança.

Era um caso difícil, pois Mehothewn era muito rico e tinha muitos conhecidos no Ministério, tinha subornado muita gente, razão pela qual só passara 6 anos em Azkaban enquanto outros partidários do Lorde das Trevas ainda apodreceriam por muitos anos na prisão, mesmo os que nunca receberam a Marca Negra.

Para piorar, no dia anterior eu tinha recebido no meu escritório algumas cartas contendo ameaças por estar defendendo Katherine. Notifiquei o Ministério, e naquele dia de manhã o chefe da Seção de Aurores tinha me ligado, dizendo que cuidariam da minha proteção, e pedindo para que eu os avisasse de meus movimentos.

Eu conhecia Mehothewn o suficiente para saber que ele era capaz de coisas horríveis. Mas poderia ter jurado que ele não seria capaz de me atacar em um local público, afinal isso destruiria a sua reputação. Portanto, resolvi ir até o Beco Diagonal, despreocupadamente, em um horário livre no meio da tarde, no qual eu não tinha nenhuma reunião marcada.

Eu precisava ir à botica comprar mais poção para dormir. As minhas doses tinham terminado e desde o fim da guerra eu não conseguia dormir sem o auxílio de uma poção.

Caminhei pelo beco com certa tranquilidade, havia poucas pessoas pelas ruas, pois fazia um dia chuvoso e frio.

Quando me aproximei da loja comecei a perceber uma movimentação estranha atrás de mim, percebi que estava sendo seguido por quatro homens que eu conhecia de vista, do círculo de conhecidos do meu pai. Um deles, eu reconheci de longe, era Mehothewn. Merda! Pelo jeito ele era louco o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa em plena luz do dia, no Beco Diagonal. E eu nem sequer tinha avisado os Aurores, tinha achado que era só uma visita rápida à botica e que não havia necessidade.

Entrei na Floreios e Borrões, que era a loja mais perto de mim, por impulso, visando despistar os meus perseguidores. Mas não havia ninguém na loja além de uma mocinha que trabalhava como vendedora. Era um péssimo sinal, eu tinha escolhido uma loja vazia. Eu estaria mais seguro em um local mais movimentado.

Quando me virei para sair da loja, no entanto, os quatro homens já adentravam, e o último trancou a porta atrás de si.

\- Ora ora, se não é o traidor do sangue Draco Malfoy. – Mehothewn disse. – Lúcio deve estar se revirando no túmulo.

Os quatro empunharam a varinha na minha direção. Eu não tinha a menor chance de me defender contra eles quatro. A vendedora estava estática, olhando a cena relativamente de longe, parecendo indecisa sobre se deveria se aproximar e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Um deles avançou para mim, me segurando, arrancando a varinha da minha mão; enquanto Mehothewn segurou meu queixo com a mão forçando-me a olhar para ele.

\- Você vai ficar fora disso. – ele me intimou. – Não vai defender aquela vadia no julgamento. Entendeu?

\- Não. – eu disse, em um impulso.

Depois me puni mentalmente. Eu deveria ter fingido concordar, era péssima ideia bater de frente com aqueles quatro sozinho em uma livraria.

Mehothewn aproximou a varinha do meu pescoço e eu esperei pela maldição que viria. Mas quase que imediatamente vi um pé passar pela minha frente, chutando longe a varinha de Mehothewn.

Olhei para o lado, era Harry Potter que tinha se materializado magicamente ao meu lado.

Potter petrificou Mehothewn com um feitiço, o bruxo que me segurava me jogou violentamente no chão, e eu bati a cabeça com força em uma estante, sendo atingido por vários exemplares de um grosso livro de História da Magia. Tonto pela batida, tentei levantar a cabeça e olhar para Potter.

Ele lutava com os três bruxos que restaram de forma impressionante. Era um exímio duelista, o mais talentoso que eu já tinha visto. Os três lançavam maldições de forma incessante contra Potter, que as bloqueava com maestria. Ele estuporou o bruxo que me empurrara contra a estante, e ele caiu inconsciente no chão.

Os dois outros já percebiam que sozinhos não seriam páreo para o Eleito, um deles tentou sair correndo porta a fora, mas Potter o fez cair com um feitiço petrificante. Restou apenas um, que se vendo sozinho, largou a varinha e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Potter lançou nos quatro um feitiço que algemava magicamente os pés e as mãos, confiscando suas varinhas, a fim de ter certeza que o perigo tinha passado. E então, correu para mim, ajoelhando no chão ao meu lado.

\- Você está bem? – seu tom era preocupado.

Ele tocava meus braços, meu rosto, procurando sinais de ferimentos.

\- Estou bem. – eu disse debilmente. – Me sinto um pouco tonto.

\- Você bateu a cabeça, há um corte em sua testa. – ele disse, segurando meu rosto.

Ele lançou um feitiço de primeiros socorros, estancando o ferimento.

Minha cabeça latejava. Eu sentia uma vontade imensa de dormir. Deixei meu corpo cair de lado e fechei os olhos.

\- Não, não durma. – ele ergueu meu corpo nos braços. – Você bateu a cabeça, precisa ficar acordado.

Neste momento, a vendedora da loja achou que já estava segura e veio na nossa direção. Eu a tinha visto abaixada atrás de outra estante, apavorada, quando fui jogado no chão. Agora a mocinha veio rapidamente e ajudou Potter a segurar meu corpo erguido.

Harry lançou um patrono, vi um veado prateado atravessar a loja, ele lançava uma mensagem para o chefe dos Aurores, para que ele viesse imediatamente, com reforços. Menos de um minuto depois quatro aurores adentravam a Floreios e Borrões.

\- Malfoy foi seguido. – ele explicou. – Eles o encurralaram aqui, o ameaçaram para que ele não defendesse Katherine. Eu o estava seguindo com a capa de invisibilidade.

\- Mehothewn. – disse um dos aurores, se aproximando do corpo petrificado do bruxo.

\- Vamos levá-los para a Seção de Aurores. – o auror chefe ordenou. – Parabéns Auror Potter, eles eram muitos, até mesmo para você.

Vi Potter ruborizar com o elogio. Ele realmente tinha sido incrível. Era um bruxo sem igual, ele tinha duelado de um modo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

\- Eu vou levar o Malfoy, encontro vocês lá. – Ele falou. – Chamem um medibruxo.

\- Não é preciso. – eu falei, fracamente.

Harry Potter me ignorou por completo. Vi os quatro aurores aparatarem, cada um com um dos bruxos imobilizados.

Ele ergueu meu corpo, me colocando de pé. Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu sentia que começava a recuperar o equilíbrio.

\- Segure-se em mim com força. – ele pediu. – Você não está bem, não quero que corra o risco de estrunchar.

Me agarrei nele, preparando-me para a aparatação. Em poucos segundos, senti que meu corpo deixava a Floreios e Borrões e eu adentrava um pequeno escritório, no Ministério da Magia.

\- Onde estão os outros? – eu perguntei, me referindo aos aurores e aos bruxos capturados.

\- Os aurores estão levando os homens que te agrediram para as salas de interrogatório, elas são completamente seguras, não se pode fugir delas. – Harry me explicou. – A essa altura alguém já estará notificando o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, para que eles possam aguardar julgamento em Azkaban.

\- Isso vai fazer com que a vitória de Katherine no julgamento seja certa. – eu comentei. – Nunca pensei que Mehothewn pudesse ser tão idiota.

\- Mehothewn está ensandecido, ele perdeu muito de sua capacidade de raciocinar com clareza durante esses anos em Azkaban. – ele comentou. – Os outros três homens são mercenários, ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para convencer alguns bruxos a se juntar a ele.

Naquele momento um medibruxo adentrou a sala. Ele me examinou e fez alguns feitiços que fecharam completamente o corte em minha cabeça e me fizeram me sentir muito melhor. Harry Potter não saiu do meu lado em momento nenhum, e não deixou o medribruxo ir embora até que o homem garantisse em alto e bom som que eu ficaria bem.

Eu me senti estranho com aquele gesto. Ele me encarava de forma tão protetora, seus gestos e seu tom eram cuidadosos e preocupados. De alguma forma, eu gostei daquilo. Eu estava por conta própria a tanto tempo, era estranho sentir esse tipo de ligação com alguém.

Ele só está fazendo isso porque é o trabalho dele, ele é um Auror, eu tentava raciocinar. Não podia me deixar envolver tão rapidamente com ele.

Tentei me concentrar quando um funcionário do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia veio colher meu depoimento sobre o que havia acontecido. Potter saiu do escritório, me deixando sozinho com o homem. Eu respondi às perguntas a respeito de como tinha sido atacado, e deixei uma declaração escrita do ocorrido.

Tão logo terminei meu depoimento, fui liberado.

Saí da sala, e para minha surpresa, Potter estava parado no corredor, me aguardando. Ele deu dois passos rápidos na minha direção, colocando uma mão displicentemente no meu ombro.

\- Como você está se sentindo? – ele perguntou, os olhos repletos de algum sentimento que não pude identificar.

\- Bem, foi por pouco, mas graças a você não chegou a acontecer nada mais grave. – eu falei, em tom de agradecimento.

\- Quando você pega casos que te põe em risco assim, tem que seguir as orientações dos aurores, tudo bem? Você deveria ter avisado que iria ao Beco Diagonal. – ele falou com seriedade, mas sua voz estava calma, quase terna.

\- Como você soube? – eu perguntei, com curiosidade.

\- Eu sabia que você não ia querer nos notificar sobre cada um dos seus passos, você é teimoso demais para isso. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Então eu resolvi cuidar de você de perto, estava te seguindo desde que saiu do escritório.

Eu senti algo estranho em meu peito com aquelas palavras. De certa forma ele me conhecia, sabia o que esperar de mim, e tinha se preocupado, tinha zelado pela minha segurança.

\- Potter. – eu o encarei com os olhos intensos. – Eu quero você outra vez.

Eu disse aquilo em um impulso. Ele estava tão perto, seu cheiro me inebriava. Parecia que nunca tínhamos estado tão próximos como naquela tarde.

\- O que? – ele se sobressaltou com a mudança brusca de assunto.

\- Eu quero que você volte àquele quarto, na Mansão. – eu disse, com todas as letras, como uma ordem. – Quero que você esteja lá às 19h. Meus elfos vão receber você, como da outra vez.

Ele me olhava como se eu tivesse enlouquecido, os olhos levemente arregalados. Ao que parece, Potter não esperava que eu retornasse àquele assunto, que eu pedisse a ele para vir até mim novamente.

\- Eu te encontro no quarto. – eu disse, me afastando dele. – Se você me quiser também...

E me virei de costas para ele, indo embora. Tinha sido a minha vez de deixa-lo sem palavras.


	5. Chapter 5

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu entrei no quarto de BDSM às 19:15.

\- Parece que você me quer também. – eu disse ao encontrar Potter ali de novo, de joelhos como um submisso.

Eu mal conseguia acreditar que Harry Potter estava fazendo aquilo outra vez. Por Merlin, normalmente os homens que vinham até mim era pessoas submissas de fato, mas sem dúvida Potter não tinha uma única célula submissa em seu corpo. Eu tinha visto ele duelar de forma sobre humana com os homens que tinham me atacado naquela tarde, ele lutara com três bruxos ao mesmo tempo, sem qualquer dificuldade. Depois, tinha me arrastado para o Ministério, agido de forma completamente protetora em relação a mim.

E agora estava ali, ajoelhado aos meus pés, submetido, pronto a aceitar qualquer coisa que eu fizesse com ele.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu, submisso.

Ele me olhava, conforme eu tinha ordenado na última vez. Normalmente eu ordenava que meus submissos olhassem para baixo, mas com Potter eu preferia assim, algo nos olhos dele me excitava demais.

\- Por que? – eu quis saber.

Estava curioso demais para deixar passar. Eu precisava saber o que tinha levado Potter até mim.

\- Senhor? – ele perguntou, respeitosamente, como se não esperasse a pergunta.

\- Eu quero que você me diga porque pediu a Zabini para vir aqui na semana passada. – eu falei, olhando para ele de cima. – E quero que me diga porque quis vir de novo.

Eu estava decidido a ver respondidas todas as perguntas que me tiraram a paz na última semana. Vi ele respirar fundo, como se tentasse se acalmar para responder.

\- Quando eu estive aqui no mês passado e vi esse quarto, vi o senhor depois de tantos anos, eu não consegui parar de pensar. Eu sonhava com isso de noite, eu desejei o senhor. Então eu pesquisei um pouco sobre esse tipo de sexo, eu fui a um desses clubes com a minha capa da invisibilidade, vi coisas lá que eu aceitaria fazer, outras não. Mas eu te queria, então procurei Zabini e decidi arriscar. – ele falou, a voz calma. – O senhor me deu muito prazer, e por isso eu voltei.

Meu pênis se apertava violentamente na minha calça depois daquela explicação. Eu sabia bem o tipo de coisa que se podia ver nesses clubes, alguns dominadores eram também sádicos, tinham prazer em causar dor, faziam algumas coisas que machucavam, puniam seus submissos. Eu não tinha interesse em nada daquilo, eu só gostava da dominação sexual.

Mas Potter não sabia disso, ele não sabia se quando chegasse aqui eu iria querer machuca-lo ou não. Mas ele me queria, tinha me desejado o suficiente para arriscar. E mais: tinha gostado tanto da última vez que tinha voltado.

\- Então, você realmente nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes? – eu quis saber.

\- Não, senhor. – ele falou.

\- Você já ao menos tinha transado com um homem?

\- Não, senhor. – ele falou de novo, com simplicidade.

E uma espécie de possessão me invadiu por ter sido o primeiro homem a tocar Harry Potter.

\- Nós nunca nos entendemos, em Hogwarts a gente se odiava. – eu falei. – Você não sentiu medo que eu fosse horrível com você? Que eu sentisse a necessidade de me vingar por algo do tempo da escola?

\- Sim, senhor. – Potter respondeu, uma ruga de preocupação se formando em seu rosto.

Acariciei seu cabelo para apaziguá-lo, eu não queria fazer mal nenhum a ele, embora houvesse uma espécie de prazer secreto em ver justo Potter submetido a mim daquela maneira. O Santo Potter, o heroizinho da Grifinória, o Eleito, o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo – como o chamavam agora.

\- E mesmo assim você arriscou. – eu comentei, não era uma pergunta. – Você sempre foi estupidamente corajoso.

Em qualquer outra instância, ele teria respondido a provocação. Ali, vi Potter lutar para controlar a expressão e permanecer em silêncio.

\- Eu vejo você tentando resistir à vontade de me responder. – eu sorri para ele, sarcástico. – Por tudo que conheço de você, depois de tudo que passamos hoje à tarde, é mais do que óbvio que você não é nenhum submisso, Potter. Você não está procurando um dominador, não deseja ser como aquele garoto John, o submisso de Zabini.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Estou errado? – eu forcei uma resposta da parte dele.

\- Não, senhor. Está certo em tudo que disse. – ele respondeu, com simplicidade. – Mas entre as paredes desse quarto quero ser seu submisso.

Minha ereção já me incomodava horrores.

\- Eu quero estabelecer um acordo com você, Potter. – eu falei, um pouco chocado com sua declaração. – Mas não aqui, não agora.

Eu desabotoei a minha calça com rapidez, retirando-a. Eu já estava no limite, tendo ouvido Potter me dizer aquelas coisas, que me desejava, que era meu submisso. Eu o queria como nunca tinha desejado homem nenhum em minha vida. O corpo dele era perfeito, os músculos bem desenhados, Potter tinha se tornado um homem maravilhoso. Ele ali, ajoelhado no chão, me chamando de senhor... eu estava tão duro que não podia mais continuar só conversando com ele.

\- Me chupe. – eu ordenei, acariciando o cabelo dele com cuidado.

Agora eu sabia que Potter nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas vi ele obedecer sem hesitação, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto como se tivesse esperado muito para poder fazer aquilo. Quando ele abocanhou meu pênis com gosto, eu percebi que ele realmente queria me chupar, e isso me deixou ainda mais excitado, se é que aquilo era possível.

Ele me chupou deliciosamente, sem qualquer pudor, abrindo espaço entre seus lábios para mim. Eu via ele engasgar encantadoramente quando meu pênis batia em sua garganta, mas isso não o fazia se afastar. Comecei a movimentar-me para frente, fodendo aquela boca deliciosa. Meu corpo começou a dar sinais de que meu orgasmo estava vindo, então me retirei de dentro da boca dele.

Eu me afastei levemente.

\- Abra a boca. – ele obedeceu imediatamente.

Eu massageei meu membro por alguns segundos e logo gozei, vendo meu sêmen se espalhar na boca de Potter, escorrer pela sua bochecha e seu pescoço. Ele engoliu tudo o que pôde. Puxei o corpo dele para cima e o colei no meu, ele estava completamente duro, excitado por termos feito aquilo.

Eu juntei meus lábios aos dele com ânsia e mergulhamos em um beijo glorioso, com gosto de saliva, gozo e excitação. Ele me respondia com urgência, querendo mais de mim, e eu dava tudo o que ele pedia, explorando sua boca com a língua, chupando seus lábios, mordendo-os, até que a boca dele estivesse avermelhada pelo beijo.

Quando afastei nossos lábios Potter me encarou com seus lindos olhos verdes, eles estavam febris, havia um fogo incontido ali dentro. Ele ofegava, os lábios inchados entreabertos, sua ereção forçava-se contra o meu corpo.

\- Potter, você aprende rápido... – eu suspirei, referindo-me ao incrível boquete que ele tinha realizado. Nem parecia que ele jamais tinha feito aquilo.

\- Senhor, posso pedir uma coisa? – ele me disse, inseguro.

Era importante que eu soubesse o que ele desejava, mesmo que fosse minha decisão atende-lo ou não. Uma relação entre um submisso e um dominador, mesmo que fosse apenas sexual, precisava ser sempre de confiança, eu precisava confiar que ele me diria se fosse demais para aguentar, se ele quisesse que eu parasse.

Eu queria que ele viesse de novo, meu desejo por Potter era latente, eu não queria correr riscos de ultrapassar seus limites e afastá-lo.

\- Eu quero que sempre peça o que deseja, Potter. – eu falei para ele. – Embora eu nem sempre vá atender. Mas se não gostar de algo, você precisa me pedir pra parar, tudo bem?

Eu não costumava falar de forma tão gentil, mas algo nele me impelia a agir daquela forma. Harry Potter era tão honrado, tão bom. Ele tinha salvado minha vida naquele dia, afinal.

\- Tudo bem. – ele assentiu. – Eu queria que o senhor me chamasse de Harry.

Aquilo me desarmou de uma maneira que eu nem consigo explicar. Normalmente eu chamava meus submissos pelo primeiro nome, eles eram meus, eu poderia chama-los com aquela intimidade. Mas eu conhecia Potter há anos, já estava acostumado a me referir a ele com certo distanciamento, sempre pelo sobrenome. Mas ele queria mais, mais proximidade, mais intimidade entre nós.

\- Harry. – eu testei seu nome nos meus lábios, vendo-o sorrir.

O sorriso dele era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Eu acariciei seu rosto e dei um beijo leve em seus lábios. Queria que ele fosse meu, queria vê-lo de novo gemer e se submeter a mim. Puxei ele pela mão levando-o para um móvel chamado cavalo, que era como uma mesa preta acolchoada, que tinha no centro uma estrutura mais alta, também acolchoada, feita para sustentar o corpo, enquanto as pernas e braços apoiavam-se na parte mais baixa do móvel. Ele se posicionou de quatro para mim, uma perna para cada lado do equipamento, o corpo apoiado na estrutura de couro.

Abri uma das gavetas, pegando uma venda, um massageador de próstata e um pote de gel lubrificante. Eu me aproximei do rosto dele, ele estava sério, parecia em expectativa com o que viria em seguida. Coloquei a venda sobre seus olhos, sem dizer nada. Caminhei para trás dele, abrindo mais suas nádegas com as mãos, expondo-o para mim. Ele se contraiu e depois relaxou.

Meu pênis pulsou novamente, enrijecendo. Merda, eu tinha acabado de gozar! Eu precisava me controlar um pouco mais, eu queria que nossa noite durasse mais tempo. Vi Harry contrair e relaxar seu orifício mais uma vez, e depois de novo, e a cada vez eu sentia que meu controle se esvaia. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, para me enlouquecer.

\- Você é um safado, Harry Potter. – eu exclamei, tocando sua entrada com a ponta do dedo.

Ele contraiu e relaxou novamente, fazendo com que meu dedo sentisse seu movimento. Para quem nunca tinha transado com um homem na vida até a última semana, ele era surpreendente. Ele estava me provocando, me excitando de uma maneira que eu não conseguia explicar.

Não era aquele meu plano imediato, mas aproximei meu rosto das nádegas dele.

\- Não pare. – ordenei.

Ele entendeu a mensagem e continuou contraindo-se daquela maneira, eu o lambi com volúpia, molhando-o de saliva. Minha língua sentia seus movimentos de contração e eu precisei respirar fundo para não descer a mão para meu membro que pulsava excitado.

Introduzi um dedo para dentro de Harry, ouvindo-o gemer baixo. Comecei a movimentar devagar, preparando-o como eu queria. Depois, acrescentei um segundo dedo e mais tarde o terceiro, penetrando-o, sentindo que ele se abria para mim. Ele movimentou levemente o quadril, seu corpo mostrando que queria mais.

Peguei o massageador de próstata, que era uma espécie de plugue de silicone, levemente curvado, com a ponta arredondada, feito para atingir o ponto certo. Eu tinha comprado recentemente em um sex shop trouxa, ainda não tinha experimentado aquele modelo com ninguém. O vendedor havia me dito que ele vibrava, intensificando as sensações no corpo da pessoa.

Introduzi o massageador dentro de Harry, com um pouco de gel lubrificante. Não era um objeto muito grande e eu o tinha preparado bem, então sabia que ele não estaria sentindo dor. Liguei o aparelho, conforme vinha nas instruções. Havia um controle que eu podia usar para aumentar a intensidade da vibração. Quando o massageador começou a vibrar a reação de Potter foi imediata.

\- Aaaaah. – ele soltou um gemido alto, surpreso com a vibração.

Vi ele se mexer, movimentando o quadril em torno do objeto. Percebi que sua cabeça se movia, talvez tentando descobrir onde eu estava. Mas ele estava muito bem vendado. "Estou bem aqui, com a melhor vista" eu pensei, rindo comigo mesmo.

Aumentei a velocidade da vibração com o controle.

\- Aaaah. – Harry gritou.

Fiquei observando-o, hipnotizado. Ele gemia e gritava conforme os minutos se passavam e a vibração em seu anterior o massageava sem piedade, estimulando seu corpo incessantemente. Vi que ele começava a intencionar levar a mão ao seu membro, completamente rijo.

Segurei seu pulso para impedi-lo.

\- Não se toque. – ordenei.

Vi ele trincar o maxilar e suportar por mais um tempo o estimulo em seu interior. Até que diminui o movimento com o controle, até cessar e retirei o massageador de dentro dele. Percebi que ele ofegava e o corpo dele tremia levemente de prazer.

Voltei às gavetas e retornei com um conjunto de bolas tailandesas. Eram cinco bolinhas, de tamanho médio, presas por um fio. Sem qualquer aviso introduzi a primeira no orifício já dilatado de Harry.

\- Humm. – ele suspirou.

\- Há mais quatro. – eu disse, para que ele ficasse em expectativa.

Introduzi a segunda e ele se empinou mais na minha direção. Excitado com sua reação favorável, coloquei as outras três bolinhas restantes dentro dele, deixando apenas um pedaço de fio e uma argolinha para fora do corpo de Harry. Dei um passo para trás para admirá-lo, ele era perfeito ali, naquele momento, completamente meu.

\- Levante-se. – eu ordenei.

Ele saiu de cima do móvel e se colocou de pé, ao meu lado, olhando para mim com intensidade. Sua ereção projetava-se para cima, lubrificada pelo pré gozo. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, suas pernas pareciam ter dificuldade de mantê-lo de pé. Eu o tinha levado ao limite, estimulando seu corpo daquela maneira e o impedindo de se tocar. Seu corpo implorava por um orgasmo.

Eu o levei pela mão até a cama, onde ordenei que deitasse de barriga para cima. Ele ergueu as pernas, expondo-se para mim, como eu adorava. Tomei seu pênis na mão, masturbando-o por alguns segundos. Harry gemeu alto, ele estava excitado demais, eu sabia que ele não duraria muito.

Quando sua respiração se tornou mais ofegante, vi seu orgasmo vindo e puxei as bolinhas de seu interior de uma única vez, potencializando seu prazer. Harry Potter gozou gloriosamente em minhas mãos, gritando, gemendo, com os olhos ainda vendados, completamente entregue a mim.

Retirei a venda de seus olhos e me posicionei no meio de suas pernas, deitando-me parcialmente por cima dele, apoiado nos antebraços. O tomei para um beijo urgente e excitante. Sua língua passeava pela minha boca, tentando obter mais de mim. Eu retribuía seu fervor, o queria tão intensamente quanto ele parecia me querer.

\- Você me quer dentro de você? – eu perguntei.

Queria muito ouvir ele dizer.

\- Sim, por favor. – ele gemeu, os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me desejando mais perto.

Me posicionei na cama sentado, com o corpo reclinado para trás, apoiado nos braços. Ordenei que ele se sentasse em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Encaixei meu pênis na entrada do corpo dele e puxei seu quadril para baixo, me fazendo enterrar para dentro dele.

\- Aaah... – eu gemi. – Você é delicioso.

A respiração dele era entrecortada, eu sabia que ele sentia um pouco de dor pela invasão, então esperei alguns segundos para que a dor cedesse. Eu não queria machuca-lo, queria que ele enlouquecesse de tanto prazer, que se sentisse completamente meu.

Ele começou a se movimentar levemente sobre mim e entendi que ele queria mais. Comecei a arquear o quadril na direção dele e puxar seu corpo para cima e para baixo. Eu já estava completamente excitado, seu corpo me envolvia em contrações, eu o beijava com voracidade, sentindo o gosto do seu peito, seu corpo, seu pescoço.

Algum tempo depois, gozei com sofreguidão, derramando-me para dentro dele, sentindo-o me envolver.

Quando acabou, e eu saí de dentro dele, o tomei nos braços, envolvendo sua cintura com força.

\- Precisamos conversar. – eu disse, os lábios contra sua orelha.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Todo meu corpo estremecia em espasmos, aquela noite tinha sido tão intensa quanto a primeira. Eu tinha voltado à Mansão Malfoy sem pensar duas vezes, quando Malfoy me dissera no ministério que me queria de novo. Eu estava louco para me sentir daquela forma de novo, para ter o corpo dele junto do meu, para poder tocá-lo.

\- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse com seus lábios em minha orelha, fazendo meu corpo arrepiar.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu murmurei.

Era potencialmente erótico e inacreditavelmente fácil falar com ele dentro daquele quarto. Parecia que ali eu era livre para dizer qualquer coisa, sem pudor, ali eu não era mais o mesmo Harry Potter que eu era em todos os outros lugares. Foi impressionante como as palavras tinham escapado da minha boca naquela noite, diante das perguntas de Draco. Eu tinha admitido que sonhava com ele, que o desejava, tinha dito as razões que me levaram até ali, tinha deixado claro meu prazer, o quanto eu adorava ser seu submisso entre aquelas paredes.

\- Não aqui. – Ele falou, se afastando para me olhar.

Não ali? Eu estava levemente em pânico. Não queria sair daquele quarto. Do lado de fora seríamos Malfoy e Potter, os mesmos de sempre, com o mesmo distanciamento. Do lado de fora eu não conseguiria falar com ele sobre nada que se passava entre nós.

\- O que houve? – ele perguntou, olhando para meu rosto com preocupação.

Eu apenas baixei a cabeça.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, quando viu que eu não ia responder.

Existia uma espécie de gentileza na voz dele que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi brevemente.

\- Venha. – ele me disse, me puxando para fora da cama pela mão. – Se vista e me encontre na sala.

Ele saiu do quarto, me deixando alguns minutos sozinho. Me vesti sem pressa. Não estava nenhum pouco ansioso para aquela conversa. Não podíamos ficar como estávamos? Quando ele me quisesse poderia me mandar um bilhete e vice versa. Depois de pronto, saí do quarto hesitante e desci as escadas até a sala de estar, que eu já conhecia.

Malfoy me esperava lá vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde clara.

\- Potter. – ele disse, quando me viu.

E aquilo me fez murchar ainda mais. Do lado de fora daquele quarto, eu não era mais Harry.

\- Malfoy. – eu respondi no mesmo tom. Fora daquele quarto, eu não era mais seu submisso.

Ele me ofereceu um lugar no sofá, e eu me sentei de frente para ele. Ele também parecia um pouco inseguro sobre o que dizer.

\- Eu... eu acho que precisamos ter uma conversa sobre isso que estamos fazendo. – ele falou em um único folego.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – eu perguntei.

Ele pareceu se surpreender com a pergunta.

\- Se quisermos continuar com isso, acho que sim, é necessário. – ele respondeu, com calma.

Eu não disse nada, olhei para as minhas mãos. Esperei que ele continuasse e dissesse o que pretendia.

\- Porque você estava disposto a conversar comigo no quarto mas não aqui? – ele não parecia irritado, apenas curioso.

\- Porque no quarto somos pessoas diferentes, com uma relação diferente. – eu expliquei, um pouco constrangido com a lembrança de nós dois juntos há poucos minutos naquele cômodo.

Alguma compreensão parecia tomar conta do rosto dele.

\- Isso é verdade. – Malfoy concordou. – Mas não podemos fingir que fazemos sexo em uma espécie de universo paralelo. Ainda somos eu e você lá, Potter.

A cada vez que ele me chamava de Potter, mais desconfortável com aquela conversa eu ficava. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, era melhor que ele fosse direto ao ponto.

\- Certo. – eu disse, objetivo. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

Eu estava na defensiva, e Draco podia sentir isso em minha voz.

\- Eu quero ficar com você. – ele disse, os olhos intensos. – Quero que você seja meu.

Eu olhei para ele com desconfiança.

\- Achei que você não transasse mais do que umas poucas vezes com a mesma pessoa.

\- Zabini te disse isso? – ele perguntou, incomodado. – Bom, é verdade que não tinha interesse em ter um compromisso com ninguém, mas você é diferente.

\- Diferente por que? – eu quis saber.

\- Porque eu sinto que com você nunca vai ser o suficiente. – ele disse, com franqueza. – Sempre vou querer mais.

Eu sentia que algo amolecia dentro de mim quando ele disse aquilo. Será que eu estava realmente me envolvendo com Draco Malfoy? Para além do sexo? Aquela pergunta vinha martelando na minha cabeça desde a tarde quando eu tinha ficado tão preocupado com o ataque que ele tinha sofrido, eu tentava dizer para mim mesmo que estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho, mas no fundo eu sabia que havia algo além disso.

Não! Eu não podia deixar aquilo ir a diante. Nunca iria funcionar.

\- Malfoy, isso nunca daria certo. – eu disse, com sinceridade. – Você mesmo disse quando estávamos no quarto que eu não era um submisso, não quero que você controle a minha vida.

\- Eu nunca quis ter um submisso fora da cama. – ele rebateu. – Não tenho interesse nenhum em controlar qualquer outra parte da sua vida.

\- O que você quer de mim, afinal? – eu questionei, de volta. Eu não estava conseguindo entender onde é que ele queria chegar.

\- Quero que você venha até aqui sempre que eu o chamar e que se submeta a qualquer coisa que eu queira fazer com você quando estivermos no quarto de BDSM. – ele disse, explicitamente. – E quero que você seja apenas meu, que não se envolva com nenhum outro homem ou mulher.

\- Não posso te dar nada disso. – eu respondi, embora tivesse ficado um pouco excitado com o jeito como ele tinha dito aquilo.

Ele parecia decepcionado com aquela resposta.

\- Eu não entendo você, Potter. – ele respondeu, irritado. – Em uma hora você parece me desejar, me querer mais perto, mas agora você está agindo como se não estivesse nenhum pouco interessado. Desde que você se sentou aqui está na defensiva, querendo colocar um fim nessa conversa o quanto antes.

\- Eu desejo você. – eu disse, baixinho, deixando meu olhar vagar para longe do rosto dele.

Eu não queria encará-lo. Mas não poderia mentir, eu o queria tanto, o desejava tanto... As duas noites que eu tinha estado com ele tinham sido tão incríveis, eu nunca tinha imaginado que aquele prazer era possível.

\- Então qual é o problema? – seu tom mudou de irritação para preocupação, diante da minha declaração. – Eu te forcei a algo que você não queria ter feito? Algo que te fez se sentir mal?

\- No quarto? – eu perguntei, e sorri pela primeira vez desde que estávamos ali na sala. – De jeito nenhum.

Ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava para vir se sentar ao meu lado. Fez isso com calma, parecendo receoso que um movimento brusco me fizesse ir embora.

\- Quando estamos lá, o que você sente? – ele quis saber.

Os olhos azuis dele prendiam-se nos meus.

\- Não vou responder a essa pergunta. – eu garanti olhando para ele.

\- Mas responderia se estivéssemos no quarto? – seu tom de voz era rouco, eu identificava uma certa excitação na forma como ele me olhava.

\- Eu responderia à qualquer coisa que você quisesse dentro daquele quarto. – eu disse, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

\- Zabini disse que você só me queria uma única vez, inicialmente achei que você pudesse estar apenas curioso pela experiência, que estar comigo fosse uma espécie de fetiche seu. – Draco falou, parecendo confuso. – Mas quando estamos juntos você me parece tão entregue, tão disposto, parece que realmente gosta de tudo que faço com você.

\- Eu realmente gosto de tudo o que você faz comigo. – eu admiti, em voz alta. Não queria que ele ficasse confuso quanto a isso.

Eu olhava para ele com intensidade. Seu rosto era tão bonito, seus lábios pareciam tão próximos. Eu me peguei desejando Draco Malfoy ali, fora do quarto de BDSM. Me peguei querendo abraça-lo, beijá-lo... Não. Eu não podia deixar aquele tipo de sentimento crescer dentro de mim. Aquele era Malfoy e o que tínhamos era apenas uma questão de prazer sexual.

\- Então porque você não quer aceitar minha proposta? – Draco questionou.

\- É complicado, Malfoy. Uma coisa é nos encontrarmos as vezes para transar, sem compromisso algum. – eu tentei me explicar. – Outra é esse acordo que você quer, isso não vai funcionar.

\- Por que? – ele quis saber. – Eu quero entender... quais são suas ressalvas?

\- Eu não posso me comprometer a vir sempre que você quiser, eu sou um Auror, eu saio em missões, e também pode haver dias que eu simplesmente vou querer estar em casa ou encontrar alguns amigos. – eu comecei.

Ele respirou fundo, dando um leve sorriso. Parecia satisfeito que eu finalmente estivesse disposto a conversar sobre um possível compromisso entre nós. Mesmo que eu estivesse tão hesitante.

\- Entendo que você não é um submisso, então acho que você tem razão. Pode existir momentos que você não vai poder vir, ou não vai querer vir. – ele falou. – Eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Tem certeza? – eu questionei, desconfiado. – Você não quer alguém que esteja disponível o tempo todo?

\- Eu não quero qualquer um, Potter, eu quero você. – ele falou, me atordoando. – E é claro que eu gostaria que você estivesse disponível para mim o tempo todo, eu passei a semana todo excitado só de imaginar você, de lembrar do seu corpo. Mas entendo que isso nem sempre será possível.

Quando ele falava aquelas coisas, eu sentia toda minha resistência se esvair. Eu já me sentia excitado outra vez, minha vontade era subir aquelas escadas o mais rápido possível e me ajoelhar no chão, para ser dele o resto da noite.

\- É covardia você dizer essas coisas. – eu reclamei.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou, curioso. Parecia não ver nada de errado no que tinha dito.

\- Porque me excita. – eu me esforcei a deixar o constrangimento de lado para confessar aquilo. – E eu não consigo pensar com coerência.

Ele abriu um sorriso safado para mim.

\- Então eu te excito, mesmo fora do quarto... – ele falou, vitorioso.

Seus dedos passearam pela minha nuca, enroscando-se no meu cabelo. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou de prazer, eu senti minha ereção apertar-se contra a minha calça. Eu fechei os olhos e de repente estava entregue a ele outra vez.

\- Seja meu. – ele pediu com fervor, os lábios encostando nos meus.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ele não poderia ter todo aquele efeito sobre mim. Me afastei em um ímpeto, tentando clarear a minha mente.

\- Malfoy, não é só essa a questão. – eu falei, abrindo os olhos, buscando manter-me a uma distância segura do corpo dele.

Ele parecia levemente decepcionado com o meu afastamento, mas não parecia querer desistir.

\- Certo, vamos conversar. – ele falou, visivelmente tentando se controlar. – O que mais te incomoda nesse acordo?

\- Eu não posso me comprometer a aceitar que você faça tudo o que quiser comigo. – eu falei com seriedade, tentando me lembrar dos motivos que tinham me feito recusar sua proposta em um primeiro momento. – Como eu te disse antes, eu pesquisei sobre BDSM e encontrei realmente muita coisa que eu não faria de modo algum.

\- Isso são limites que a gente pode estabelecer juntos. – ele disse sério. - Eu imagino as coisas que você viu nesses clubes de BDSM, mas eu te garanto que não sou nenhum sádico, não tenho qualquer prazer em causar dor. Eu também não faço escatologias e não gosto de formas extremas de humilhação.

\- Eu vi alguns garotos sentindo muita dor e humilhação. – eu falei.

Eu me lembrava de uma cena em um clube na qual o dominador batia em seu submisso com uma vara, deixando marcas vermelhas em suas costas e nádegas, enquanto ele estava de quatro no chão áspero e frio, lambendo as botas do seu dono.

\- Algumas pessoas gostam de fazer isso, outras de se submeter a isso. – ele se limitou a dizer. – Mas não é meu caso, e nem o seu. E de qualquer maneira, você sempre pode dizer que não quer fazer algo, sempre pode me mandar parar. Ser meu submisso não é uma espécie de acordo irreversível que te obriga a fazer coisas que você não deseja.

Aquilo tinha, de certa forma, me tranquilizado. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

\- Desculpe-me se pareço idiota. – eu falei, em voz baixa. – Mas eu não conheço muito sobre esse assunto, não sei como funciona na prática.

\- Você não parece idiota. – ele sentiu necessidade de esclarecer. – Eu achei muito corajoso, você vir duas vezes, sem saber ao certo o que esperar. Ainda mais sendo comigo.

\- Sim, você nunca foi muito com a minha cara. – eu sorri para ele, me lembrando do tempo de escola.

\- Acho que isso sempre foi recíproco. – ele se permitiu sorrir também.

\- Será que isso não vai nos atrapalhar, Malfoy? – eu questionei, deixando escapar outra preocupação que eu tinha. – Nós nunca nos entendemos bem.

\- Acho que nos entendemos bem na cama. – ele falou, sem se abalar.

\- Mas se só nos entendemos na cama, porque esse acordo é necessário? Porque falar em fidelidade se você nem mesmo gosta de mim? – eu quis saber. – Não bastaria que nós ficássemos como estamos? Nos encontrando de vez em quando...

\- Se você fosse qualquer outro, bastaria para mim. – ele falou, aproximando-se de mim. – Mas eu te desejo de uma forma como nunca aconteceu antes, não quero que você esteja com ninguém além de mim. Quero que todo seu prazer seja meu, que seus pensamentos sejam para mim.

E eu me peguei desejando aquilo, pertencer a Draco Malfoy.

\- Essa fidelidade é uma via de mão dupla? – eu questionei, desconfiado.

\- É, Potter. – ele me garantiu, sorrindo abertamente. - Eu também seria seu.

Me vi sentindo uma espécie de satisfação com aquilo. Percebi que eu não queria que ninguém mais estivesse com Draco Malfoy, sentindo seu corpo, seu perfume, seus toques.

\- E eu acho que você está errado. – ele continuou a falar, e então pareceu inseguro. – Eu gosto de você.

Arregalei os olhos com aquela informação.

\- O que? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir articular nada mais coerente.

Ele parecia constrangido pela primeira vez naquela noite.

\- Hoje, eu me senti muito bem por você ter ficado do meu lado até o final. – ele falou. – Acho que talvez você faça isso com toda pessoa que salva... mas ainda assim...

\- Eu não faço. – eu garanti. – Mas não consegui sair de perto de você hoje. Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando vi aquele homem te jogar no chão, eu queria correr para você na hora, mas não podia...

Quando dei por mim já tinha dito aquilo. Senti meu rosto enrubescer pela minha própria confissão.

\- Quando você apareceu, tive medo que eles nos machucassem, eram muitos. – ele falou, e depois deu um sorriso leve. – Mas logo percebi que eles não eram páreo para você. Você é muito bom.

\- Eu nunca permitiria que eles fizessem algo contra você. – eu falei, a voz um pouco emocionada.

Eu queria, de certa forma, cuidar dele. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar quando eu disse aquilo.

\- Potter, por favor, me aceite. – ele suspirou, seu rosto próximo do meu.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração, tudo o que eu queria era beijá-lo. Deixei que meus lábios tocassem os dele com leveza.

\- Eu só tenho mais uma condição. – eu falei, baixinho.

\- Qualquer coisa. – ele prometeu, as mãos no meu pescoço, puxando-me para perto.

\- Nunca mais me chame de Potter. – eu falei.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

\- Eu... eu... não achei que você permitiria que eu te chamasse pelo nome fora do quarto. – sua voz estava entrecortada.

\- Se você quiser um compromisso comigo, eu terei que ser Harry no quarto e em qualquer outro lugar. – eu exigi. – E eu gostaria, se você se sentir confortável, de poder te chamar de Draco fora do quarto.

\- Você pode me chamar do que quiser, Harry. – ele falou, a voz rouca. – Até dentro do quarto, se você desejar, pode me chamar de Draco.

Ele parecia disposto a qualquer negociação. Mas ele não precisava mais batalhar, eu já era dele, já havia aceitado.

\- De jeito nenhum. – eu sorri para ele. – Me excita muito te chamar de senhor.

Ele me sorriu com a mesma malícia.

\- Me excita também. – ele confessou.

Eu me aproximei para um beijo. Era o primeiro fora do quarto de BSDM. Eu me perdi em Draco Malfoy, sentindo sua língua, seus lábios.

\- Eu aceito. – eu disse, em meio a um beijo, só para deixar claro.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Nosso beijo era delicioso, urgente, os lábios dele era doces e macios; seu hálito quente me inebriava completamente. Eu já me sentia completamente acesso.

Me lembrei que ali eu não era submisso. Tomei a inciativa e me mexi no sofá, passando uma perna para outro lado do corpo dele, me sentando de frente para Draco, em seu colo. Eu sentia, embaixo de mim, sua ereção se pronunciar. Eu me mexi sobre ele, esfregando-me em sua ereção, excitando-o.

\- Você não presta. – ele disse, as mãos nas minhas coxas, me puxando para baixo, friccionando seu corpo no meu.

\- Eu nem sabia que esse meu lado existia. – eu falei, sorrindo.

Desde que eu tinha me envolvido com Draco, eu tinha mudado completamente no que diz respeito a sexualidade. Nas minhas relações sexuais, sempre havia certo distanciamento, certa dificuldade de me envolver e deixar as coisas acontecerem.

\- Parece que eu desperto o que há de mais devasso em você. – ele sussurrou, enquanto trilhava beijos no meu pescoço.

\- Você definitivamente desperta. – eu falei. – Eu não era assim antes.

Ele acariciou meu rosto, parando de me beijar para me olhar nos olhos.

\- Você nunca teve interesse em nenhum homem? – ele quis saber.

Eu me lembrei imediatamente de Philip. Eu não gostava muito de pensar naquilo.

\- Houve um Auror, que trabalhava comigo. – eu contei. – Mas não foi a diante.

\- Trabalhava? Não trabalha mais? – ele perguntou com gentileza.

\- Ele pediu para ser transferido para França, para trabalhar em uma missão. – eu disse. – Logo depois de trocarmos alguns beijos.

\- Entendi. – ele disse, sério. – Ele fugiu do que sentia por você.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, não tinha certeza se Philip realmente havia gostado de mim.

\- Acho que ele simplesmente não estava interessado. – eu disse baixinho.

\- Você ainda tem sentimentos por ele? – ele perguntou.

Havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

\- Não. – eu respondi, com sinceridade. – Fiquei chateado quando aconteceu, mas passou.

\- Tem certeza? – Draco me intimou.

\- Tenho. – acariciei o rosto dele. Seria possível que Draco Malfoy estaria com ciúmes de mim? – Você não está preocupado com isso, está?

\- Estou. – ele falou como se estivesse surpreso consigo mesmo por ter admitido aquilo. – Antes você disse que não via sentido haver fidelidade entre nós.

Acariciei o rosto dele com calma.

\- Não precisa. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Eu sei que questionei se seria preciso a gente ser fiel um ao outro... mas foi mais por medo do que outra coisa...

\- Medo? – ele sorriu para mim. – Não achei que essa palavra existisse no vocabulário do grande Harry Potter.

Ele não dizia em tom agressivo, mas como quem brinca com alguém íntimo.

\- Pra mim, dragões e bruxos das trevas sempre foram mais fáceis de lidar do que relacionamentos. – eu brinquei de volta.

Eu me peguei gostando daquele clima entre nós. Era como se naquela noite eu tivesse conhecendo Draco pela primeira vez. Conversar com ele daquele jeito, deixando sentimentos aflorarem dentro de mim, sentindo meu coração bater mais forte quando ele dizia certas coisas sobre nós dois...

\- Por que você teve medo hoje? – ele perguntou, ficando sério de repente.

\- Sinto medo de me envolver demais. – eu confessei. – Desde que estive aqui investigando aquela denúncia, não penso em outra coisa além de você. Eu tenho medo do poder que você tem sobre mim, para além da parte sexual.

Draco me encarou com intensidade. Minhas palavras pareciam ter mexido realmente com ele.

\- Não tenha medo. – ele murmurou, puxando-me para mais perto. – Porque eu também não consigo pensar em mais nada, só em você.

\- Que bom que você insistiu nesse acordo. – eu disse, agradecendo aos céus que ele tivesse sugerido aquilo. – Porque não quero te dividir com ninguém.

Eu avancei para ele, tomando-o para um beijo. Havia um envolvimento real entre nós, que eu vinha tentando negar. Draco não era apenas sexo para mim, nem eu para ele. Os acontecimentos daquele dia tinham deixado isso bem claro.

\- Quando você disse que nunca tinha estado com homem nenhum, eu senti uma coisa quase que primitiva. – ele declarou. – Você é meu. Ninguém jamais além de mim vai tocar você, ninguém vai te dar prazer, ninguém mais vai ver você gozar...

Quando ele dizia essas coisas, eu me sentia enlouquecido, excitado, entregue. Draco Malfoy sabia me seduzir.

\- Você está dizendo isso de propósito para me enlouquecer. – eu reclamei.

Ele podia sentir minha ereção pressionada contra o corpo dele.

\- Você gosta quando eu digo que você é meu? – ele mordeu com leveza o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Sua mão passou displicentemente sobre meu membro, apertado pela calça jeans que eu usava. Eu assenti com fervor, os olhos fechados, o corpo arrepiando diante do seu toque.

\- Eu sou completamente seu. – eu jurei.

Ele abriu o botão na minha calça com habilidade e abaixou minha cueca, libertando minha ereção. Meu pênis estava completamente duro e sensível por toda atividade sexual que tivemos aquela noite.

\- E ninguém mais vai tocar você aqui? – ele segurou meu membro nas mãos, massageando-o.

\- Ninguém mais. – eu jurei novamente. Estava louco por ele. – Por favor, vamos pro quarto...

Ele pareceu surpreso com o pedido, parando de me tocar de modo abrupto.

\- Você quer voltar pra lá? – ele perguntou. – Você não está com um pouco de dor?

Na verdade estava. Draco tinha introduzido aquele objeto em mim, que vibrou dentro do meu corpo por uma eternidade, massageando-me por dentro, me fazendo gemer de forma ensandecida. Depois, me abrira ainda mais com aquelas bolinhas, e por fim com seu pênis, que tinha me tomado com tanto ímpeto que eu me sentia rasgar.

\- Sim. – admiti. – Mas isso não tem a menor importância.

\- Claro que tem. – ele disse, a voz preocupada. – Se nós formos para lá, eu não vou conseguir me conter. Vou acabar fodendo você de novo.

\- Eu gosto quando você me fode. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Ah... Harry... não faça assim... – Ele gemeu. Eu sentia a sua ereção embaixo de mim, via em seus olhos que ele estava perdendo o controle. – Eu estou tentando ser gentil.

\- Tudo bem. – eu sorri para ele. – Vamos nos comportar.

Eu gostava de ver a preocupação que ele tinha comigo. Ele parecia ter medo de eu me sentir forçado a alguma coisa. Eu saí de cima dele devagar, me vestindo outra vez.

\- Estou com fome. Você quer comer alguma coisa? – eu perguntei. – Temos só mais algumas horas, eu queria ficar com você.

Me senti constrangido de pedir aquilo.

\- Como assim só temos mais algumas horas? – ele quis saber.

\- Nessa madrugada eu parto para França em uma missão. – eu expliquei – as coisas pioraram lá.

Os ataques a trouxas estavam ficando preocupantes na França. Nós vínhamos mandando auxílio para lá há meses. Kingsley tinha me pedido para ir averiguar como as coisas estavam no país, para fazer um relatório sobre a atual conjuntura e entregar à Seção de Aurores da Inglaterra.

\- França? – Draco estava visivelmente incomodado. – Junto com o Auror que você namorou?

O ciúmes era latente em sua voz.

\- Eu não namorei Philip. – eu expliquei, e então coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Draco, virando-o de frente para mim, para que ele me encarasse. – E eu não estou indo atrás dele, eu estou indo fazer uma investigação solicitada pelo meu chefe.

\- Mas ele vai estar lá. – Draco estava muito contrariado, parecia debater a questão internamente. – Você vai encontra-lo.

Tenho certeza que se eu fosse seu submisso fora da cama, ele me proibiria de ir. Mas não era o caso, não tínhamos esse tipo de relação. Ele mesmo tinha dito que não queria isso.

\- É possível. – eu admiti. – Mas isso não vai fazer a menor diferença para mim, mesmo se eu não estivesse com você, continuaria não fazendo diferença alguma.

\- Como você sabe? – ele me intimou.

\- Porque ele simplesmente não me atrai em mais nada, é um homem fraco, sem coragem, que preferiu se esconder em outro país a me encarar. – eu expliquei.

\- E se ele se arrependeu? – Draco deixava transparecer sua insegurança. Isso me fazia ter vontade de cobri-lo de certezas. – E se ele tentar alguma coisa?

\- Ele pode sentir o que ele quiser, e tentar o que ele quiser. – eu garanti. – Eu sou muito bom azarações, não é como se ele fosse conseguir me forçar a alguma coisa.

\- "Muito bom" é um eufemismo. – ele se permitiu sorrir. – Tenho pavor de um dia te chatear.

\- Eu nunca te machucaria. – eu disse, embora soubesse que ele estava brincando. – Nem fisicamente, nem de nenhum outro modo. Eu te fiz uma promessa, Draco, e eu não quebro promessas. Essa viagem vai ser apenas trabalho.

\- Eu confio em você. – ele disse me puxando para um abraço.

\- Não quero que você se preocupe nem por um segundo. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Quanto tempo você vai ficar? – ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar, mas continuamos abraçados.

\- Em torno de uma semana. – eu falei. – A situação lá se complicou muito.

Ele não perguntou exatamente o que estava acontecendo, provavelmente porque sabia que eu não teria autorização para responder. As ações dos aurores eram sigilosas.

\- Vai ser perigoso? – ele quis saber.

\- Acho que não. – respondi com calma. – Eu não vou atuar na França, minha missão é apenas ver como estão as coisas e voltar para informar os outros aurores.

Draco se levantou de repente e foi me puxando pela mão até a cozinha.

\- Vem, vamos pegar algo para comer. – ele sugeriu.

Draco pegou alguns sanduiches e biscoitos na cozinha, mas não parecia ter a intenção de comer ali, pois foi logo saindo do cômodo, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para eu segui-lo. Eu continuei atrás dele, passando novamente pela sala de estar e subindo as escadas da Mansão; no segundo andar, ele não virou a esquerda para onde ficava o quarto de BDSM, mas a direita. Lembrei do dia que estive ali para investigar a casa: aquele era um caminho para seu quarto.

Ele parou na frente da porta que eu me lembrava e me pediu para abrir, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas com as comidas. Eu adentrei o quarto de Draco Malfoy pela segunda vez na vida.

Ele colocou os sanduiches e os biscoitos em uma mesinha ao lado da cama.

\- Vamos nos deitar um pouco. – ele sugeriu. – Era bom se você conseguisse descansar antes da viagem.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, percebendo que tudo que eu mais queria era ficar deitado ali com ele. Aquela intimidade de estar junto em seu quarto, dividir a cama... eu me peguei desejando aquilo. Tirei os sapatos e a calça jeans, para me deitar com mais conforto. Ele também se despiu, ficando apenas de cueca. Nós deitamos lado a lado.

\- Fiquei curioso sobre uma coisa. – ele falou, pegando um sanduiche. – Sobre o que é esse filme trouxa você comentou quando viu meu quarto de BDSM pela primeira vez?

\- Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. – eu ri, lembrando-me da primeira vez que me deparei com aquele firma na casa de Alice e Duda. – O filme é sobre uma mulher, Anastasia, que conhece um bilionário. Eles ficam muito interessados um no outro, mas ele é um dominador, então ele propõe que ela seja sua submissa.

\- Ela aceita? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Não realmente. Ele mostra para ela um contrato de relação entre os dois, que fala dos limites rígidos entre eles, dos limites brandos, palavras de segurança; e regras que ela tem que seguir como alimentação, sono e exercícios físicos. – eu contei. – Mas ela não é uma submissa e fica muito insegura com a ideia, então eles vão fazendo alguns testes, se aproximando... Até que um dia ela pede para ele mostrar afinal até onde ele pode ir.

\- Péssima decisão. – ele observou.

\- Ele bate nela, eles brigam e ela vai embora. – eu contei.

\- O filme termina assim? – Draco se surpreendeu. – Achei que você tinha dito que era um romance.

\- Sim, depois tem mais dois filmes com a continuação da história. – eu expliquei. – Eles voltam a ficar juntos, porque estão apaixonados, e passam a ter um relacionamento comum, sem regras. No final acabam se casando, ela engravida... enfim, a história acaba se tornando um romance água com açúcar. Por isso que várias mulheres trouxas adoram, até senhoras mais velhas.

\- Um dia podemos assistir juntos. – ele sugeriu. - Fiquei curioso.

Eu sorri. Imaginei nós dois fazendo uma coisa tão banal como ver um filme. Nunca imaginei que um dia eu estaria tão próximo de Draco Malfoy.

\- Podemos sim. – eu falei. – Vou pedir o aparelho emprestado para o meu primo. Não sei se funcionaria aqui, pela aura de magia que a Mansão tem... mas podemos ver no meu apartamento.

\- Você e seu primo são muito próximos? – ele parecia interessado na minha vida. – É esse que você foi criado junto, não é?

\- Duda é um ano mais velho que eu, ele é filho da irmã da minha mãe, a minha tia Petúnia. Quando meus pais morreram fui morar com eles. – eu contei. – Hoje eu e Duda somos amigos, mas quando éramos crianças nos odiávamos.

\- Por que? – Draco perguntou, surpreso.

\- Meus tios não me suportavam, tinham horror aos meus pais, ao mundo mágico e consequentemente a mim. – eu falei. – Acho que eles sempre incentivaram meu primo a me odiar, mas depois que crescemos, ele começou a pensar por si próprio.

\- Eu não sabia que sua infância tinha sido assim. – ele disse, como se sentisse muito.

\- Foi muito difícil. Eu e Duda éramos tratados com muita diferença. Para você ter uma ideia, Duda tinha dois quartos enquanto eu dormia em um armário embaixo da escada. – eu contei. Não fazia ideia do porque eu estava dizendo aquilo para ele, mas eu queria compartilhar com ele a minha vida.

Draco arregalou os olhos para mim. Ele estava bastante surpreso.

\- Isso é horrível. – ele acariciou o meu braço.

\- Já passou. – eu sorri para ele, porque aquilo realmente não me incomodava mais. Tinha ficado enterrado no meu passado. – As coisas melhoraram muito quando eu fui para Hogwarts, depois conheci os Weasleys, que eram como uma família. Eu sempre passava boa parte das férias de verão com eles.

\- Seus amigos sabem de mim? – ele perguntou, de repente. – Weasley e Granger?

\- Não. Ainda não tive a chance de conversar com eles, Ron e Mione tiveram um bebê recentemente, andam bastante ocupados. – eu comentei – Mas eu vou contar para eles, pelo menos o necessário.

\- E o que seria "o necessário"? – ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

\- Por enquanto eu acho que o necessário é que eles saibam que eu e você estamos juntos. – eu falei. – No início vai ser uma grande surpresa, mas eles vão acabar se acostumando.

\- Eu pagaria o que fosse para ver a cara do Weasley quando você disser que está saindo com Draco Malfoy. - ele disse, malicioso.

Eu sorri de volta para ele. Era maravilhoso estar ali, simplesmente conversando com ele. Passamos mais algumas horas daquele jeito, só falando sobre a vida, sobre os planos que tínhamos, sobre as coisas que gostávamos. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo incrível sentir que eu passava a conhecer Draco de verdade. A gente tinha passado tantos anos estudando na mesma escola, assistindo as mesmas aulas, mas eu nunca o tinha conhecido de fato.

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, depositei um beijo nos lábios dele, me despedindo. Ele me desejou boa sorte na missão. Me vesti rapidamente e deixei a Mansão Malfoy, chateado por ter que partir.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Para alguém que, como eu, tinha passado anos sem nenhum contato com Harry Potter, aquela semana sem ele tinha sido muito mais difícil do que eu esperava. Desde aquela noite que tínhamos passado juntos – que pela primeira vez tínhamos conversado sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós, e que ele tinha aceitado ter um compromisso comigo – minha necessidade dele parecia ter aumentado consideravelmente.

Era como se eu tivesse sentido uma espécie de felicidade impressionante, como nunca tinha sentido antes, para que logo depois ele partisse, me deixando com aquela sensação de falta. Eu jamais admitiria em voz alta, nem para mim mesmo, mas eu estava louco de saudades dele, e morto de preocupação sobre como estava sendo aquela semana na França.

Em primeiro lugar porque, pela primeira vez, eu tinha parado para pensar em quão arriscado é seu trabalho. Eu tinha conhecimento que um grupo de sangues-puros aliados às artes das trevas na França estava atuando cada vez mais fortemente, eu sabia que sua missão provavelmente era sobre isso, embora eu não tivesse perguntado, pois sabia que ele não poderia me responder. Como Advogado, eu tinha ciência da legislação bruxa que apontava como dever dos aurores sigilo sobre sua atuação.

Em segundo lugar, por causa daquele auror, o tal de Philip. Eu tinha visto Harry murchar os ombros quando conversamos sobre o tal homem, dando a entender que tinha saído realmente magoado da relação. Ele tinha me tranquilizado muito dizendo que não tinha mais interesse em Philip, que não o deixaria se aproximar, e que não iria quebrar as promessas que me fez. Eu acreditava em Harry Potter, ele era o melhor homem que eu tinha conhecido na vida, o mais íntegro.

Mas por outro lado, eu tinha buscado informações sobre esse auror no Ministério. Tinha descoberto que Harry e ele tinham se formado aurores juntos, com louvor, as duas melhores notas da turma. Eu tinha visto uma foto do grupo que se formou com Harry, e logo identifiquei Philip, ao lado do Eleito; tinham me dito que os dois eram muito próximos. O garoto, eu tinha que admitir, era muito bonito; um palmo mais alto que eu, a pele bronzeada, os olhos esverdeados, o rosto jovem com covinhas.

Será que Philip iria atrás de Harry? Será que tentaria seduzi-lo? Será que seria capaz de reavivar nele sentimentos já esquecidos?

Eu não tinha ideia de como entrar em contato com Harry, ele já tinha me explicado que nessas missões a comunicação poderia ser difícil. Mas três dias depois de sua viagem, de manhã, um dos meus elfos, Dory, tinha vindo me entregar um bilhete que aparecera na porta da casa de manhã. Não estava assinado, mas eu sabia que era dele. Dizia: "Estou bem, volto assim que puder".

Algo em mim se aqueceu quando leu aquilo, e eu me vi como um idiota, sorrindo para um pedaço de papel, porque Harry tinha pensado em mim.

Naquele dia fazia exatamente uma semana desde sua partida, eu tinha ordenado a Dory e aos outros dois elfos que viviam comigo que a qualquer momento que Harry aparecesse na Mansão, eles deveriam deixa-lo entrar. Se eu não estivesse em casa, eles deveriam pedir a ele que me esperasse.

Eu tinha passado o dia no escritório, analisando alguns casos que eu estava defendendo, e até então não havia qualquer notícia do retorno de Harry a Inglaterra. No final da tarde eu já tinha perdido as esperanças que ele viesse hoje, afinal ele nunca tinha me dado certeza do momento da sua volta.

Quando já era perto da hora de eu sair, minha secretária disse que eu tinha uma visita. Algo dentro de mim se acendeu: seria ele? Mas antes que eu pudesse criar muitas esperanças, a porta do meu escritório se abriu e Blaise entrou.

\- Ah é você. – eu bufei, incomodado.

\- É com essa cara que você recebe um velho amigo? – Blaise sorriu para mim, sentando-se sem cerimônia na cadeira à minha frente.

\- Desculpe Blaise. – eu suspirei. – Imaginei que fosse outra pessoa.

\- Essa pessoa seria um moreno de olhos verdes com uma cicatriz na testa? – ele perguntou, com malícia.

\- Por coincidência, seria. – eu brinquei de volta. Zabini e eu éramos amigos há anos. – Você viu algum por aí?

\- Não, faz um tempinho que não esbarro em Potter no Ministério. – ele franziu a testa.

\- Ele está viajando. – eu contei. – Achei que retornaria hoje, mas até agora não tive notícias.

\- Sei, e você está com saudades. – Blaise riu abertamente. – Quem diria, Draco Malfoy foi fisgado. E eu que achei que você morreria um solteirão convicto.

\- Eu também achei, Blaise. – eu admiti. Não havia porque esconder. – Mas Harry é diferente de todo mundo, ele desperta coisas em mim que nunca senti antes.

\- Harry é? Já com toda essa intimidade? – ele se referia ao fato de eu chamar Harry Potter pelo primeiro nome.

\- Uma das condições dele para aceitar fazer um acordo comigo, foi que eu nunca mais o chamasse de Potter. – eu sorri, lembrando daquelas palavras.

Por Merlin! Como eu queria vê-lo de novo...

\- Então ele aceitou ser seu submisso? – Zabini estava muito impressionado. – Nunca achei que Potter iria querer isso. Como vai ser com o trabalho dele? Você sabe que ele não estará sempre disponível...

Era engraçado como alguns apontamentos de Zabini eram os mesmos feitos pelo próprio Harry.

\- Eu não propus a ele ser meu submisso, não como John é o seu. Isso nunca funcionaria com Harry. – eu falei. – Eu propus que ele fosse meu submisso apenas no quarto de BSDM, esse lado da nossa relação fica apenas na parte sexual.

\- Mas e fora do quarto? – Zabini quis saber. – Como será a relação de vocês?

\- Eu não sei. – eu admiti. – A única coisa que realmente combinamos foi que não nos relacionaríamos com mais ninguém.

\- Será que você vai conseguir? – Blaise riu.

\- Eu... eu nem penso em mais ninguém. – eu falei, em voz baixa. – Acho que realmente gosto dele.

E quando as palavras saíram da minha boca, me senti um pouco apavorado com a verdade delas.

\- Quem diria, não é mesmo? – Blaise me olhou com cumplicidade. – Nós dois, apaixonados...

\- Eu não iria tão longe... – eu não poderia estar apaixonado por Harry Potter, a gente estava se relacionando não havia nem um mês.

\- Bom... eu iria. – Blaise admitiu seus sentimentos. – Aliás é por isso que eu estou aqui, vim te contar que vou pedir John em casamento.

Eu sorri para meu amigo. Eu ficava muito feliz pela relação de Blaise e John. Os dois eram muito amigos, muito cumplices. E como submisso, John era muito devoto a Blaise, que por sua vez o tratava como uma preciosidade.

\- Sempre achei que a relação de vocês tinha futuro. – eu comentei.

Blaise sorriu para mim.

\- Vou fazer o pedido em uma festa, na minha casa. – ele explicou. – gostaria muito que você fosse.

\- Festa normal ou festa no estilo Blaise Zabini? – eu perguntei, desconfiado.

As "festas" de Blaise normalmente eram frequentadas por homens gays, dominadores ou submissos. Além disso, eram eventos que normalmente começavam com todos muito bem vestidos em trajes finos, e acabavam com vários homens nus se pegando; a casa de Blaise se transformava rapidamente em uma espécie de clube privado de BDSM. Eu nem precisava dizer que já tinha me divertido muito nesses momentos.

\- Ora, eu só faço um tipo de festa. – ele riu. – Já faz um bom tempo desde a última, meus amigos estão ansiosos por outra oportunidade. Sabe, esses clubes trouxas são bons, mas não podemos usar magia...

Havia algumas práticas BDSM entre bruxos que eram diferentes de práticas trouxas. Do mesmo modo que os trouxas tinham, por exemplo, vibradores com controle remoto; os bruxos também tinham suas cartas na manga. Eu normalmente gostava das festas, os amigos de Zabini costumavam ser agradáveis, com exceção de Robert Kinoss.

\- Aquele idiota do Kinoss vai? – eu quis saber.

\- Ele é um parceiro comercial da minha família há muitos anos. – Zabini disse, como quem se desculpava. – Não posso deixar de convida-lo. Sei que a família Kinoss tem uma história de inimizade com os Malfoys, mas eu permaneço neutro nesse conflito.

\- Eu também gostaria de permanecer neutro. – eu reclamei. – Seu amigo é que parece acreditar ser fundamental para honra dele me odiar, como o pai dele odiou o meu, e o avô dele odiou o meu, e assim por diante.

\- Ele está saindo com o Julian. – Zabini disse, a voz cuidadosa.

\- Ah é claro. – eu esbravejei. – Kinoss deve ter achado que me atingiria transando com alguém com quem já dormi; e Julian, que é um garotinho sem nenhum caráter, também deve ter pensado que eu me importaria se ele fosse submisso de um homem que é meu inimigo.

\- Sem dúvida. – ele concordou comigo. – Mal sabem eles que você não se importa com Julian, e está loucamente apaixonado por Harry Potter.

\- Eu não estou loucamente apaixonado. – eu reclamei. Mas uma voz na minha cabeça dizia que aquilo não era verdade.

\- Claro que não. – Blaise disse em tom sarcástico e sonserino. – Bom... então o que me diz? Você vai? Será amanhã à noite.

\- Blaise, eu adoraria ir, estou sinceramente feliz por você e John. – eu disse, a voz branda. – Mas acho que Harry não vai gostar muito se eu for.

\- Isso importa? – Eu vi o queixo de Blaise cair.

\- Surpreendentemente, sim. – eu confirmei.

Nós tínhamos prometido fidelidade. Pelo que eu conhecia de Harry, ele não gostaria nada da ideia de eu ir a uma festa BDSM, sobretudo se lá estivesse um homem com quem já dormi.

\- E ainda diz que ainda não está apaixonado... – Blaise me provocou. – Você pode convidar Potter, sem problemas.

\- Será que Harry gostaria de ir a uma festa assim? – eu questionei, mais para mim mesmo do que para Blaise.

\- Vocês não precisam fazer nada. – ele sugeriu. – Vocês podem ir embora quando começar a parte boa... ou então ficar só para assistir.

\- Definitivamente não vamos fazer nada. – eu concordei. – Harry não é realmente um submisso, ele nunca tinha saído com homens antes, certamente ele não se exporia dessa maneira na frente de desconhecidos.

\- Então... – Zabini tentava me convencer. – Se vocês não participarão das cenas BDSM, não tem porque ele se opor.

\- Vou falar com ele. – eu prometi.

Blaise pareceu se dar por satisfeito.

\- Tomara que ele aceite ir. – Blaise disse. – Imagine, o Eleito na minha festa de noivado. John vai amar, certamente vai querer um autógrafo.

Eu gargalhei alto. John era um rapaz alegre e entusiasmado. Eu podia imaginá-lo nitidamente pedindo um autógrafo para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Blaise e eu nos despedimos, e ele foi embora. Logo terminou meu expediente no escritório e eu juntei meus pertences para ir embora também. Eu ia sempre via rede de flu, todos os Advogados tinham lareiras com acesso ao prédio.

Quando cheguei em casa, os Elfos não tinham nenhuma notícia de Harry, ele não tinha aparecido na Mansão em nenhum momento.

Deixei meus ombros caírem, aquela semana tinha sido cansativa, felizmente sexta feira tinha chegado. Fui para o meu banheiro, tomando um banho demorado de chuveiro. Depois, como eu não estava com muita fome, fiz apenas um lanche e fui me deitar. Fiquei algumas horas lendo um processo que eu tinha levado para casa, já de pijamas em cima da cama.

Depois de algum tempo, deixei os papeis da mesa de cabeceira e diminui a luz do quarto. Adormeci.

Tive um sonho esquisito. Eu estava em um pequeno chalé pintado de azul claro, com minha mãe e meu pai. Eles me diziam que ali seria minha nova casa, que era para deixarmos para trás da Mansão e nossa antiga vida na Inglaterra. Era raro que eu sonhasse com eles, mas sempre senti falta de ambos. Com todos os erros que cometeram, sobretudo meu pai, Lucio e Narcisa sempre me amaram muito.

Depois, abruptamente, o sonho mudou. Eu me vi novamente em meu quarto de BDSM. Harry estava lá, de joelhos, me esperando. Eu caminhei na direção dele com excitação, puxando-o para cima, para um beijo. Era um toque intenso, verdadeiro, nossas línguas se exploravam, se acariciavam. O gosto de sua boca me entorpecia, seu hálito quente...

Abri os olhos, acordando. Senti lábios macios sobre os meus, beijando-me com delicadeza. Pisquei para me acostumar com a escuridão do quarto, e então vi o rosto sorridente de Harry Potter acima do meu. Ele estava deitado ao meu lado na cama, parcialmente inclinado sobre mim.

\- Harry. – eu exclamei. – Você está aqui.

Era ele mesmo? Ainda me sentia sonolento, meio dormindo meio acordado.

\- Estou. – ele confirmou, acariciando meu rosto. – eu acabei de chegar, vim direto pra cá. Espero que você não esteja irritado.

Irritado? Ele era louco? Eu tinha ficado a semana inteira esperando por ele.

\- Irritado eu ficaria se você tivesse ido pra sua casa. – eu falei, com coerência.

Ele soltou um riso baixo.

\- Que bom. – ele falou, murmurando. – Porque eu estava louco pra te ver.

\- Eu também. – eu confessei, antes que pudesse perceber que o fazia. – Como foi lá?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

\- Não está indo nada bem. – ele suspirou, parecia extremamente cansado. – Ajudei como pude, mas...

Ele não disse mais nada. Senti que o que ele mais queria naquele momento era poder compartilhar aquilo comigo, mas não podia. Então eu o puxei para meus braços, abraçando-o forte.

\- Aai. – ele gemeu, a voz rouca.

\- O que foi. – eu perguntei, preocupado.

\- Não foi nada. – Harry tentava me apaziguar. – Estou com um hematoma na costela, tive que lutar...

Eu acariciei seu corpo com delicadeza. Fiquei parado no escuro, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, tentando trazer a ele tranquilidade. Em alguns momentos, ser auror podia ser uma profissão bastante complicada.

Quando pensei em dizer alguma coisa, percebi que a respiração dele tinha ficado mais lenta e regular.

\- Harry? – eu chamei, muito baixo.

Não tive resposta.

Harry tinha adormecido, eu me aconcheguei junto dele, feliz por ele estar ali. Eu nunca tinha dormido na mesma cama que alguém, nem mesmo meus pais. Sempre achei que seria estranho e desconfortável, mas nada tinha sido melhor do que ter aquele homem ali, ao meu lado. Sentindo o calor que vinha da pele dele, deixei o sono me levar.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu acordei primeiro que Harry naquela manhã, o que era compreensível, pois sua missão, aparentemente, tinha sido bastante exaustiva. Eu fiquei observando durante muito tempo seu rosto sereno. Ele tinha um pequeno machucado nos lábios, que eu curei com um floreio com a varinha.

Eu acariciei com leveza seu cabelo.

\- Hmmm – ele murmurou. – Se eu soubesse que nosso acordo incluiria acordar assim, eu teria aceito sem nem pensar duas vezes.

\- Eu deveria ter deixado claro, então. – eu falei, em tom de brincadeira. – Me pouparia de passar horas exercitando minha melhor capacidade de convencimento.

\- Não foram horas. – ele reclamou, abrindo os olhos. – E afinal você é advogado. Você trabalha convencendo as pessoas, é seu talento.

\- Acho que vou precisar desse talento agora. – eu falei, me lembrando da festa de Zabini.

Era naquela noite, aquela era minha chance de conversar com Harry.

\- A que você gostaria de me convencer? – ele sorriu. – Se for passar o dia no quarto fazendo sexo maravilhoso e enlouquecedor, você vai descobrir que não vai ter muita dificuldade de me fazer aceitar.

\- Que bom, porque eu adoraria passar uma tarde muito agradável com você... – eu disse, em tom malicioso. – Mas não era a isso que eu me referia.

\- Então o que é? – ele questionou.

\- Blaise me convidou para uma festa hoje à noite. – eu contei. – Ele vai pedir John em casamento. Eu gostaria muito de ir, Blaise eu somos muito amigos...

\- Porque sinto que você está me pedindo autorização? – Harry me encarou, os olhos intensos.

\- Estou te pedindo para ir comigo. – eu convidei. – Blaise disse que queria que você fosse.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Aah... bom... acho que vou me sentir um pouco deslocado. – ele falou, com um pouco de incerteza. – Quem sabe nós pudéssemos nos encontrar quando você voltar da festa... se você quiser...

\- Você precisa saber de uma coisa. – eu contei a ele, para que ele entendesse do que se tratava essa festa. Tínhamos prometido fidelidade um ao outro, se eu ia sozinho a essa festa, ele ao menos precisava saber como seria. – As festas de Blaise não são festas comuns, elas funcionam quase como um desses Clubes de BDSM que você foi. São praticamente a reunião de todos os bruxos gays submissos e dominadores.

Harry Potter fez uma careta. Ele estava incomodado, como eu imaginei que ficaria.

\- Vou com você. – ele falou, com simplicidade.

\- Você não precisa. – eu garanti a ele. – Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada se eu for, eu não vou me envolver com ninguém. Se você estiver muito desconfortável, eu posso simplesmente não ir.

Blaise teria que entender. No lugar de Harry, eu jamais permitiria que ele fosse a uma festa daquelas sem mim.

\- Não, você quer ir, Blaise é seu amigo. – Harry falou. – Eu acredito que você não vá ficar com outro homem, mas se é uma festa assim, eu gostaria de ir com você.

\- Por que? – eu quis saber.

\- Estou certo em pensar que você vai encontrar lá vários homens com quem você já transou, e outros com quem não teve nada, mas poderiam estar interessados em você? – ele perguntou, o ciúmes nítido a cada palavra pronunciada.

\- Hãa... sim. – eu reconheci.

\- Então eu gostaria muito que eles ficassem sabendo que você não está disponível. – ele falou.

Harry não parecia com raiva, mas estava claramente determinado. Eu pensei em sugerir de novo que nenhum de nós fosse e que ficássemos em casa juntos, mas eu sabia que ele já estava decidido. Harry era muito teimoso, desde o tempo de escola. Eu sabia que ele não mudaria de ideia.

\- Tudo bem. – eu falei, me permitindo sorrir para ele. – Eu também quero que todos eles saibam disso.

\- Julian vai estar lá? – Harry perguntou.

\- Vai. – eu disse, despreocupadamente. – Ele está em uma espécie de relacionamento com um amigo de Blaise.

\- Que bom que ele já desistiu de você. – Harry falou, aproximando-se de mim para um beijo rápido. – Do contrário essa noite seria uma grande decepção para ele.

Eu ri. Gostei de ouvir ele dizendo aquelas coisas, me querendo só para ele. Comecei a achar que aquela noite poderia ser muito boa.

\- Blaise sugeriu que a gente vá embora quando eles começarem as cenas BDSM. – eu expliquei.

Eu o estava sondando, e ele sabia disso.

\- Acho que talvez pudéssemos ficar para assistir. – ele me olhou, com interesse.

\- Você sempre me surpreende. – eu sorri para ele.

Nunca imaginei que Harry fosse sugerir algo assim.

\- Tudo isso é muito novo pra mim. – ele explicou. – Acho que ver outras pessoas poderia me ajudar a entender meus limites.

Eu achei uma proposta muito coerente da parte dele, revelava a calma e a maturidade que ele estava tendo para lidar com esse tipo de sexo. Eram características essenciais para quem se envolve em relações BDSM.

\- Quer dizer que se você ver algo que gostaria de fazer, vai me dizer? – eu o provoquei.

\- Talvez. – ele me deu um meio sorriso.

\- Então acho que vai ser uma noite muito proveitosa. – eu disse.

Eu o puxei para um beijo. Mas logo que nossas bocas se tocaram, ouvimos uma batida na porta.

\- Entre. – eu falei.

Era Prim, um dos Elfos que vivia comigo.

\- Mestre. – ele disse. – Desculpe Prim, mas uma mensagem urgente chegou para o senhor Harry Potter.

As mãozinhas do Elfo estendiam um bilhete em nossa direção. Harry se levantou para pegar, e logo depois que entregou o envelope Prim se retirou do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- O que houve? – eu perguntei.

\- Kingsley está me chamando para prestar esclarecimentos sobre a missão. – ele falou, a preocupação tingindo seu rosto.

Eu queria reclamar porque ele não iria poder ficar, mas algo no seu rosto me impediu de dizer aquilo. Esta missão de Harry tinha sido bastante desgastante e quanto antes ele conversasse sobre isso com seus colegas melhor seria. Ontem eu havia tido a nítida sensação que Harry realmente precisava desabafar sobre tudo o que tinha visto na França.

\- Você vai agora? – eu perguntei, tentando não parecer ressentido.

\- Vou. – ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado. – Mas quero que você saiba que eu não queria.

Senti meu coração se aquecer, apaziguado. Harry sempre parecia saber o que dizer, para me fazer sentir bem. Ele me transmitia muita segurança, firmeza sobre nós dois... mesmo que nós estivéssemos juntos a tão pouco tempo e que nossos sentimentos um pelo outro ainda fossem tão confusos.

\- Quando você volta? – eu não me importava de parecer ansioso por ele.

\- Eu preciso ir até a casa de Rony e Hermione, eles ainda não sabem que voltei, estão preocupados. – ele me explicou. Eu entendia a forte relação que ele tinha com seus amigos. – O que você acha de eu ir encontrar meu chefe agora e depois eu fazer uma visita rápida aos meus amigos? Eu volto a tempo para a festa. E amanhã estarei completamente livre, posso dormir aqui essa noite e passar o domingo todo com você.

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. – Mas amanhã seremos só eu e você.

\- Eu prometo. – ele respondeu, me sorrindo de volta.

Ele se levantou e começou a ajeitar-se para ir embora.

\- Essa festa é cheia de frescura? – ele perguntou, calçando os sapatos.

\- O que você quer dizer com "cheia de frescura"? – eu perguntei, achando graça.

\- Tenho que usar um terno? – ele fez uma careta.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

\- Sim! – eu exclamei, em meio ao riso. – As festas dos sonserinos são sempre "cheias de frescura".

\- Mal posso esperar para te levar nas festas dos grifinórios. – ele falou. – Muita comida, gente falando alto, sem taças de cristal e canapés.

Eu ri ainda mais. E quando me acalmei me dei conta de como era bom estar ali rindo com Harry. Parecia que a minha vida tinha dado uma reviravolta. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar na minha casa antes da festa, as 20h. Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo rápido nos lábios, o tipo de beijo que se dá em alguém com que se beija rotineiramente. Eu gostava cada vez mais de imaginar uma rotina ao lado dele, eu me sentia completamente envolvido. Torcia para que ele estivesse também, ou eu teria, pela primeira vez na vida, um coração partido.

\- / -

Pontualmente, as 20h, Harry Potter me esperava na sala de estar da Mansão. Quando desci as escadas para encontra-lo, meu queixo caiu: como ele estava bonito! Ele tinha vestido um terno preto muito elegante, levemente ajustado, com uma camisa verde clara que marcava seu corpo e ressaltava seus lindos olhos verdes.

Ele me olhava com uma expressão de admiração.

\- Eu vou acompanhado do homem mais bonito da festa. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso torto.

\- Que garoto de sorte é você. – eu brinquei, aproximando-me dele.

\- Há alguma recomendação que você queira me fazer? – ele perguntou, segurando displicentemente uma de minhas mãos.

Ele parecia inseguro.

\- Fique tranquilo, Harry. – eu falei. – Aja naturalmente. Os homens que frequentam essas festas de Blaise são bem educados, ninguém vai te fazer perguntas invasivas ou comentários para te deixar desconfortável. Talvez com exceção de Kinoss, mas acho que nem ele ousaria te enfrentar.

Ele era o Eleito afinal. Era sem dúvida o homem com mais prestígio social em todo o mundo bruxo.

\- Robert Kinoss? Ele é um dominador? – Harry perguntou com surpresa.

\- Você o conhece? – eu fechei o rosto. Não queria Harry a menos de 50 metros daquele homem.

\- Sim. – os olhos de Harry faiscaram. – Há uns dois anos atrás, um casal trouxa que passeava perto da propriedade dele ouviu gritos e viu umas luzes estranhas saindo de uma janela. Eles fizeram uma denúncia à polícia local, mas rapidamente o casal trouxa e a polícia foram obliviados, e não se lembraram mais do ocorrido. Os aurores, no entanto, foram informados por bruxos que viviam nas proximidades, e eu fui encarregado de ir até a propriedade de Kinoss investigar. É um homem extremamente grosseiro, tentou me oferecer dinheiro para que eu fosse embora. Nós acabamos tendo uma discussão, eu fiz de tudo para provar à época que que ele estava fazendo algo ilegal, que envolvesse magia das trevas, mas não consegui.

\- Kinoss é perigoso e sádico. – eu falei, com cuidado. – Ele é sim envolvido com magia das trevas, e mais, ele muitas vezes a aplica em seus submissos. Não nessas festas, é claro. Blaise jamais permitiria esse tipo de coisa na casa dele.

\- Agora parece que tudo se encaixa. – Harry falou com indignação. – Os gritos que foram ouvidos eram de um submisso.

\- Provavelmente. – eu admiti. – Kinoss me odeia. A família dele tem uma inimizade histórica com os Malfoys.

\- Acho que posso dizer com uma boa dose de certeza que ele também não gosta muito de mim. – ele me lançou um olhar cumplice. – Vai ser uma noite no mínimo interessante.

\- Vamos? – eu perguntei.

Harry Potter era muito determinado, não fugia das situações. Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nele.

\- Vamos. – ele respondeu.

Nós fomos para a festa pela rede de flu, que Zabini ligava às lareiras de seus convidados nos dias de festa. Quando entramos na grande sala onde Blaise fazia suas recepções, vi que a festa estava impecável, como sempre. A maior parte dos seus amigos já estava lá. Quando entrei com Harry, todos os olhares se voltaram para nós.

Assinamos o contrato que ficava na entrada, que continha uma espécie de feitiço _fidelius_. Todas as festas de Zabini tinham isso, para que os nomes dos participantes e o que ocorria ali não pudesse ser divulgado.

Mais perto de nós estavam Marcus e Simon com seus submissos, Kim e Leo. Os quatro eram pessoas bem legais e sem dúvida eram os homens presentes com quem eu tinha mais amizade, além dos anfitriões. Logo eles vieram cumprimentar a mim, e por consequência a Harry.

Marcus e Kim tinham uma relação sub./dom., com regras no cotidiano e dominação para além da parte sexual. Já Simon e Leo já estavam juntos há quase uma década e eram parceiros de trabalho, tinham uma relação mais convencional, com a dominação mais voltada para a parte sexual. Se parecia mais com o que eu pretendia ter com Harry.

\- Harry você se lembra de Marcus? Ele estudou comigo e Blaise em Hogwarts. Depois, ele também foi meu colega na faculdade de Direito Bruxo. – eu apontei para o homem alto e moreno a minha frente. Depois me inclinei na direção do ruivo ao seu lado. – E esse é Kim, submisso de Marcus. Ele também esteve em Hogwarts no nosso tempo, mas entrou vários anos depois de nós.

\- Sim, eu lembro de Marcus das aulas que tínhamos em comum com a sonserina. – Harry disse, apertando a mão de Marcus.

Depois olhou respeitosamente de meu amigo para Kim, como se pedisse autorização para apertar a mão de seu submisso. Vi que Marcus apreciou o gesto e assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso contido. Harry apertou a mão do ruivo, que parecia de queixo caído ao ver Harry Potter ali comigo.

\- Esses são Simon e Leo. – eu mostrei o outro casal. Os dois já tinham por volta de 35 anos, não sendo do nosso tempo de escola. – Ambos trabalham no ministério, no mesmo departamento de Blaise.

Vi o reconhecimento nos olhos de Harry. Simon e Leo eram Diplomatas e muitas vezes missões no exterior englobavam Diplomatas e Aurores.

\- Eu os conheço, nós estivemos juntos na França essa semana. – Harry disse, com polidez, os cumprimentando com um aperto de mãos.

\- Semana difícil. – Leo exclamou.

Os três trocaram um olhar cheio de significados. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo daquela situação. Será que o problema na França chegaria até nós? Será que uma nova guerra estava por vir? Eu não queria que Harry estivesse tão exposto, mas ele lutava na linha de frente, estava sempre em combate.

\- Nunca imaginei vê-lo aqui, Potter. – comentou Simon, olhando para Harry com curiosidade.

\- Eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo. – Harry sorriu para ele, a voz tranquila.

Ele estava lidando magnificamente bem com aquilo, sem se deixar abalar.

Naquele momento, Blaise e John chegaram até nós, interrompendo o diálogo.

\- Que bom que vocês vieram. – Blaise sorriu para nós.

Eu e Harry cumprimentamos a ele e a John.

\- Nem acredito que estou conhecendo Harry Potter pessoalmente. – John exclamou.

\- Você não o conheceu em Hogwarts? – Simon perguntou, medindo a idade de Potter e a de John.

\- Não. – John respondeu com pesar. – Minha mãe quis que eu estudasse em Durmstrang.

Uma conversa agradável se desenvolveu depois daquilo. Em seguida, Blaise e John foram dar atenção para um outro pequeno grupo de convidados. Tudo ia bem, quando de repente vi Kinoss entrar pela lareira com Julian. Os dois olharam diretamente para nós, assim que chegaram e Kinoss traçou uma reta até mim e Harry.

Harry percebeu rapidamente que Kinoss e Julian caminhavam em nossa direção e se aproximou de mim, protetoramente, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. Percebi que ele encarava Julian muito mais do que o próprio Kinoss, o que me levava a acreditar que seu impulso tinha sido motivado por certa dose de ciúmes.

Por mais que eu gostasse do fato de Harry sentir ciúmes de mim, eu sabia que aquela havia sido uma má hora para aquele movimento. Ver Harry se colocar daquela maneira ao meu lado só estimularia as provocações de Kinoss.

\- Ora ora, se não são Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Que casal mais inusitado. – Kinoss disse, ignorando completamente os outros quatro homens ao nosso lado. – Sabe Potter, desde que você comandou toda aquela investigação sem sentido contra mim, eu achei mesmo que você tinha muita frustração sexual acumulada. Se eu soubesse de seu interesse pelo assunto, teria indicado um submisso para você na época.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em qualquer indicação sua. – Harry disse, com firmeza, o queixo erguido em sua direção.

\- Não, pelo jeito você já encontrou sozinho. – ele falou para Harry, olhando de lado na minha direção. – E devo dizer que felizmente eu vivi para ver Malfoy reduzido a um submisso.

Percebi que ninguém além de Blaise havia entendido a natureza de minha relação com Potter. Simon e Leo me olhavam com curiosidade, como se estivessem muito interessados em saber se eu realmente havia deixado de ser um dominador para ser o submisso de Harry Potter. Marcus me olhava com uma espécie de pena, e Kim olhava para baixo – pelo que eu sabia, Kim não tinha autorização para olhar para Kinoss, devido a inimizade que Marcus também possuía com ele.

\- Nos deixe em paz, Kinoss. – eu disse, perdendo a paciência.

Eu queria desmentir a falsa ideia de que eu era um submisso, mas também não queria expor Harry e nem abordar meu recente relacionamento com pessoas tão detestáveis quanto Kinoss e Julian.

\- Vá perdendo esse orgulho, Malfoy. – ele disse. – Tenho certeza que Potter vai te doutrinar e te ensinar a se comportar diante de um dominador. Da mesma forma como Marcus fez, olhe só o garotinho Kim, nem me olha.

Marcus avançou para ele, a varinha em punho.

\- Não se intrometa na minha vida, Kinoss. – Marcus falou, com ódio. – Kim não te olha porque eu resolvi poupa-lo do homem deplorável que você é.

Vi Kim dar um pequeno sorriso com a defesa que Marcus fazia. Era uma relação de poucos meses, mas já se percebia que os dois se gostavam muito.

Nesse momento Blaise veio em nossa direção, apaziguando os ânimos e levando Kinoss e Julian para o outro lado da sala, para conversar com outros convidados. O restante da festa prosseguiu sem maiores conflitos, embora Kinoss e Julian nos lançassem olhares agressivos. Percebi que Harry estava um pouco constrangido e irritado com o embate entre nós e Kinoss, e apertei com leveza a sua mão, dando-lhe um sorriso confiante. Não queria que ele se abalasse com aquilo.

Em pouco tempo nós passamos a conversar com tranquilidade com os outros quatro. Simon, Leo, Marcus e Kim não fizeram perguntas sobre a natureza de minha relação com Harry, respeitando nosso espaço. Por mais umas duas horas nós comemos alguns canapés e bebemos umas poucas taças de vinho.

Quando o relógio bateu 22h, Blaise pediu a atenção de todos. Haviam ali cerca de 12 casais: dominadores e seus submissos. Todos olharam na direção do anfitrião. Zabini então retirou uma caixinha do bolso e se virou para John, expondo um par de alianças prateadas.

\- Eu quero que você me responda com toda a sinceridade do seu coração, sem pensar em me agradar ou no que você acredita que eu quero ouvir. Porque John a verdade é que eu te amo, quero passar o resto da vida com você, e tudo que eu mais desejo é que você queira a mesma coisa. – Ele se declarou, a voz emocionada. – Por favor, aceite se casar comigo.

John exibia uma expressão surpresa. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto jovem. Ele estendeu uma mão na direção de Blaise, para que ele colasse a aliança. Blaise o fez, claramente emocionado, e depois ofereceu a outra aliança a John, estendendo a mão para seu submisso. John colocou a aliança na mão dele.

\- Eu posso te beijar, senhor? – ele disse, a voz entrecortada.

Blaise sorriu, abrindo os braços para ele. John correu em sua direção e os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram ao som de aplausos dos presentes.

\- Eu quero você. – eu vi Blaise sussurrar para John.

Imediatamente, John lançou a série de feitiços que os submissos costumavam fazer nessas festas, dando início as cenas BDSM.

\- _Nudus_. – o primeiro floreio com a varinha deixou John completamente nu. Em seguida ele fez os feitiços de retirada de pelos e limpeza. – _Remove Capillos. Corpus Purgatio._

E então o último feitiço e o mais forte de todos eles.

\- _Et ego ad te pertinente._ – aquela frase significava uma entrega, podendo ser traduzida par "eu pertenço a você". Depois dela, o submisso caía de joelhos aos pés do dominador, entregando sua varinha.

Blaise fez um movimento com a varinha, transformando a sua sala em um cômodo de BDSM, com móveis e objetos para uso de seus convidados e dele próprio. A partir dali, como eu bem conhecia, os homens se entregavam aos prazeres sexuais, em uma mistura de voyeurismo e subversão.

Em seguida de John os outros submissos na sala começaram a fazer o mesmo. Leo, Kim, Julian e os demais. Até que só estávamos eu e Harry olhando para o grupo. Eu podia ver uma mistura de vergonha e curiosidade no rosto dele.

\- Vocês vão ficar para assistir? – Blaise perguntou, olhando para nós.

\- Assistir? Não seja estraga prazeres, Zabini. – disse Kinoss, o rosto desvairado e cheio de ódio, olhando em minha direção. – Eu esperei até agora para ver Malfoy ajoelhado no chão, onde é o lugar dele. Eu adoraria vê-lo de quatro, sendo fodido.

Ouvi Harry trincar os dentes, achei que ele partiria para cima de Kinoss.

\- Não lute com ele. – eu pedi, baixinho.

Kinoss não tinha nenhum escrúpulo, era um exímio duelista e muito bom em magia negra. Não queria aquele conflito, muito menos ali, na casa de Blaise.

Foi então que vi Harry dar um passo à frente. Ele ergueu a varinha, e logo Kinoss empunhou a dele também, esperando um conflito. Mas não foi o que se seguiu.

\- _Nudus._ _Remove Capillos. Corpus Purgatio._ – Harry disse em sequência, repetindo os feitiços que os outros submissos haviam feito. Seus olhos verdes eram intensos nos meus quando ele concluiu. - _Et ego ad te pertinente._

Eu estava completamente chocado, e após um breve olhar a minha volta percebi que todos os presentes prendiam a respiração, ainda mais surpresos do que eu. Muitos ali tinham imaginado que eu tinha me tornado o submisso de Potter, e os que desconfiavam que ele era meu submisso, certamente não tinham pensado que o Eleito se exporia àquela situação.

Olhei para Harry de volta e vi que ele estava ajoelhado no chão e me entregava sua varinha. Aquele era o gesto máximo de confiança de um bruxo em outro. Senti algo estranho em meu peito, vendo aquela cena.

\- Você quer fazer isso aqui? – eu perguntei.

\- Não importa o que eu quero. – ele falou, a voz muito calma, sem me olhar.

Harry não desejava que eu o possuísse ali. Aquela tinha sido a maneira dele de me defender. Eu tinha pedido para ele não lutar, e então ele decidiu se expor para provar que Kinoss estava errado.

\- Então você é o submisso, Potter. – Kinoss se recuperou da surpresa, andando em nossa direção. – O grande herói do mundo bruxo, ajoelhado aos pés de Draco Malfoy. Isso prova que o que dizem de você é bastante exagerado. Mas afinal, o que esperar de um imundo mestiço?

O insulto fez com que todos os presentes ofegassem. Depois da vitória de Harry sobre Voldemort, ninguém mais ousava dizer aquilo, nem nos círculos mais privados. Ouvi Marcus sibilar ao meu lado, colocando-se na frente de Kim, que nascera trouxa. O próprio Simon era mestiço, e empunhou a varinha na direção de Kinoss.

Harry não se abalou, permaneceu com o semblante neutro de um submisso.

Eu me coloquei na frente dele.

\- Você não é digno nem de dizer o nome dele. – eu sibilei, a varinha apontada para sua garganta.

Neste momento, Blaise interviu.

\- Acho melhor você sair da minha casa, Kinoss. – ele falou, controlado. – Éramos parceiros comerciais, mas você foi longe demais.

\- Você vai se arrepender de se colocar contra mim, Zabini. – o outro respondeu.

\- Você é que vai se arrepender, Kinoss. Está tão cego pelo seu ódio por Malfoy que esqueceu os ensinamentos que aprendeu na Sonserina. – Blaise falou, o rosto frio. – É uma estupidez sem tamanho, nos tempos de hoje, se colocar contra Harry Potter.

Ele tinha razão, é claro. Harry era o homem mais admirado do mundo bruxo. Todos os presentes pareceram concordar, visto que por mais que houvessem ali homens mais ligados a Kinoss, ninguém ousou ficar ao seu lado.

Kinoss se retirou com Julian, sem ter outra opção. Eu fiz um feitiço devolvendo as roupas de Harry e coloquei sua varinha de volta em suas mãos. Ele permanecia ajoelhado, mas eu via um brilho em seus olhos verdes.

\- Vocês podem participar se quiserem. – Blaise disse. – Eles não vão voltar, nunca mais. Me desculpe Draco, por permanecer neutro até agora. Nunca achei que Kinoss chegaria a esse ponto.

Coloquei a mão sobre o ombro de Blaise, feliz com o fato dele intervir a favor de mim e Harry. Aquela defesa tinha significado muito.

\- Obrigado, Blaise. – eu disse com sinceridade. – Mas eu quero levar Harry para casa.

Eu acariciei o rosto de Harry, sem me importar com a demonstração pública de afeto.

\- Vamos? – eu perguntei, com gentileza.

Ele se levantou e segurou minha mão. Eu o levei em direção a lareira, me despedindo dos meus amigos brevemente, antes de desaparecer nas chamas com Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Atravessei a rede de flu de volta para a Mansão Malfoy, com muita coisa na cabeça. Minha última semana tinha sido extremamente difícil, a viagem para a França concretizou os maiores temores dos aurores: tinha se organizado de fato um grupo, uma espécie de seita, chamada "Purificadores do Sangue", que estavam atuando contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas.

Nos últimos anos, após a morte de Voldemort, essa seita tinha nascido e vinha se tornando cada vez mais forte. O medo era de uma guerra iminente. A França estava em estado de pânico, visto que ninguém sabia quem fazia parte da seita, de modo que eles poderiam estar infiltrados em qualquer lugar, inclusive no governo.

Em um dado momento da viagem eu precisei lutar, embora minha missão fosse apenas relatar a situação, pois os ataques se generalizaram a tal ponto que os aurores franceses não estavam dando conta. Além disso, muitos países estavam se recusando a enviar auxílio, argumentando que este era um problema do governo mágico francês.

Para mim aquilo era uma burrice sem tamanho, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria atingir toda a Europa. É claro que se Voldemort tivesse ficado mais tempo no poder, não teria ficado restrito a Inglaterra, e eu estava certo que o mesmo se aplicava aos Purificadores do Sangue.

Voltei da França com uma espécie de revolta em meu âmago e com uma vontade desesperada de ver Draco Malfoy. Eu tinha sentido falta dele a cada segundo, e ameaça de uma nova guerra tinha aflorado meus sentimentos, me incentivado a viver tudo o que eu queria viver com ele, sem reservas, sem medos, sem restrições.

Sem me importar que estávamos juntos há tão pouco tempo, eu voltei para os braços dele no meio da madrugada, como quem tinha voltado para um lar. E ele me recebeu com a mesma disposição, demonstrando a mesma ânsia que eu sentia. Era evidente, para mim, que o que tínhamos era algo armazenado há tantos anos e que agora tinha transbordado, e não poderia mais ser contido.

Em parte era por isso que eu tinha decidido ir àquela festa com ele. Eu tinha descoberto que aquele mundo ao qual Draco estava imerso, era um mundo ao qual eu também queria pertencer.

Mas a noite, que até certo ponto tinha corrido bem, tinha caminhado para um final bastante conflituoso; e terminara com Draco me convidando para ir embora.

Quando chegamos a sala de estar da Mansão, ele tinha uma expressão severa no rosto, que eu não conseguia identificar.

\- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. – ele falou, visivelmente tentando se conter.

\- Aquele homem estava... – eu comecei a argumentar.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que ele estava fazendo. – Draco me cortou com rispidez, ele estava claramente descontente. – Mas você não deveria ter permitido que ele te humilhasse daquela maneira. Quando te vi fazer aqueles feitiços, se ajoelhar no chão, eu não sabia o que era maior: minha vontade de te foder ou de te dar uns bons tapas.

Eu sabia que ele estava bastante irritado, mas aquela frase tinha feito meu corpo se arrepiar de excitação. Eu achei que aquela conversa toda podia ficar para outra hora. Então abaixei a cabeça, submisso.

\- Então faça isso, senhor. – eu olhava para baixo, as mãos unidas na frente do corpo.

Observando os submissos naquela noite, eu tinha tentado aprender um pouco dos trejeitos. Eu gostava daquela deferência, de pertencer a Draco, de ser submisso a ele na hora do sexo.

\- Você me chamou de senhor? – ele avançou dois passos na minha direção, puxando meu queixo para cima. – Porque você está continuando com isso? Nós já estamos em casa...

\- Porque eu quero ser seu, senhor. – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

Eu vi na expressão de Draco que sua irritação ia se transformando em outra coisa.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – ele avisou, a voz rouca de excitação. – Eu estou muito irritado, vou querer te punir. Você deseja isso?

\- Sim, senhor. – eu me surpreendia com a minha própria resposta.

Ele pareceu respirar fundo, como se tentasse controlar seu desejo.

\- Existe algum limite? Algo que você tenha certeza que não deseja fazer? – ele perguntou.

Certamente existia muita coisa que eu não faria. Mas eu não via necessidade de dizer isso a Draco. Quando estávamos juntos, ele parecia ler meu corpo, decifrar meu prazer.

\- Eu confio totalmente no senhor. – eu me limitei a responder.

Um sorriso se abriu no seu rosto bonito, fazendo com que algo dentro de mim se aquecesse. Meus sentimentos por ele se mostravam cada vez mais profundos.

\- Suba e me espere. – ele ordenou.

Eu fui para o quarto de BDSM, onde me despi completamente e o esperei de joelhos. Alguns minutos depois, ele entrou. Olhei para ele, como era de costume entre nós.

Ele passou por mim sem dizer nada, pegou um objeto em uma das gavetas e depois andou na minha direção.

\- Levante. – ele ordenou.

Eu fiquei de pé, olhando do rosto dele para o objeto de metal, que parecia ter o formato de um pênis amolecido. Eu já tinha visto aquilo, era um cinto de castidade. Senti meu corpo se contrair, sabendo o que significava. Um certo receio do objeto ficou parado em minha garganta.

Draco pareceu ler minha expressão.

\- Você disse que confiava em mim. – ele disse em tom acusatório. – Era mentira?

\- Não, senhor. – eu respondi com sinceridade.

Ele não teve dificuldades de prender em mim o objeto, visto que eu não estava nenhum pouco duro. Um frio perpassava a minha espinha, enquanto eu lembrava do seu aviso. "Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia", ele tinha dito. Mas eu queria saber... eu queria saber afinal onde ele queria chegar, o que desejava fazer comigo.

Ele trancou o cinto de castidade e depois segurou o meu queixo.

\- Isso vai te impedir de gozar. – ele sussurrou para mim. – Você não terá esse alívio até que eu permita. Entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor. – eu já estava ficando excitado.

Eu podia sentir aquele objeto me conter, limitar minha ereção, deixando um leve desconforto. Ele foi novamente até as gavetas e retornou com uma espécie de coleira de couro preta, uma corrente, algumas cordas e um açoite, com tiras de camurça.

\- Coloque no pescoço. – ele estendeu a coleira para mim. – Significa sua submissão neste quarto, significa que você me pertence.

Ele sentiu a necessidade de explicar aquilo, para que eu soubesse que não era um mero adorno.

\- Eu te pertenço, senhor. – eu jurei, colocando a coleira no pescoço sem hesitar.

Seus olhos pareciam me aprovar. Ele prendeu a corrente na coleira, e me puxou com ela até a grande cruz de madeira. Draco me amarrou de frente para o objeto e de costas pra ele, com pernas e braços abertos. Eu me sentia completamente a mercê dele.

Sem qualquer aviso, Draco começou a desferir golpes de açoite contra as minhas nádegas, costas e pernas. A camurça não machucava, de forma que o que eu sentia era apenas o impacto do objeto contra o meu corpo. Eu tremia de excitação, eu me via ali de costas, exposto para que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo. Aquilo durou vários minutos.

Em um dado momento ele parou e percebi que ele se afastava. Esperei que ele retornasse com outros objetos. Eu me via cada vez mais curioso com as coisas que ele tinha naqueles armários. Queria que ele usasse cada um daqueles objetos comigo e apenas comigo.

Ele voltou com um pequeno plugue de metal, expondo o objeto na frente do meu rosto. Uma de suas mãos, meladas com gel lubrificante, separaram minhas nádegas e acariciaram minha entrada, inserindo metade de um dedo dentro de mim.

Logo, no entanto, ele retirou as mãos do meu corpo.

Eu me vi pedindo por ele, jogando o corpo para trás, na medida que me era permitido pelas cordas.

\- Não seja tão ansioso. – ele parecia estar se divertindo com a minha necessidade. – Por ora, você só precisa de alguma coisa aqui.

Ele tocou meu orifício novamente, de forma breve. Depois, começou a introduzir com lentidão o plugue em mim. Era um objeto pequeno, mas ele não tinha chegado a me preparar, de forma que a dureza do metal me causou um leve desconforto. Eu me contrai em volta do plugue, sentindo sua textura, a temperatura fria do metal no meu interior.

\- Ficou lindo. – ele disse, parecendo admirado. – Quero que você se sinta preenchido enquanto eu te bato.

Esperei os golpes do açoite, mas o que veio foi um baque mais forte. Ele me batia com uma palmatória: um objeto preto, de formato semelhante a uma raquete de ping pong, de couro, com tachinhas em seu entorno. Senti minhas nádegas arderem.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou. Eu sabia que ele não desejava me machucar. – Você pode aguentar?

\- Sim, senhor. – não era uma dor excruciante, mas uma espécie de ardência bastante excitante.

\- Bom garoto. – ele elogiou. – Então conte comigo até 10.

Ele desferiu um golpe.

\- Um. – eu arquejei.

Depois o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto. A cada golpe eu gemia, me sentia mais entregue e mais excitado. Eu sentia que minhas nádegas estavam vermelhas e quentes, mas eu não desejava parar. Eu percebi que desejava mais daquilo, que precisava daquela espécie de punição que ele me infligia. Eu contei cinco, seis, sete, oito... no nono golpe eu já gritava o número, o corpo sensível demais por aquele atrito constante.

\- Dez. – eu disse baixo, colocando fim àquele momento.

Eu não conseguia nem explicar meus sentimentos. Eu tinha gostado daquilo, até a parte de mim que resistia, que não queria ter gostado tanto assim. Afastei esse pensamento, tudo isso era uma besteira, uma categorização inútil do certo e do errado na hora do sexo. Tudo que importava para mim era o prazer que Draco me fazia sentir, e saber que eu podia proporcionar prazer a ele.

Draco me desamarrou da cruz de madeira.

\- De joelhos. – ordenou.

Eu caí ao chão na mesma hora. Ele me puxou pela corrente presa na coleira, e eu entendi que deveria deixa-lo me levar, sem ficar de pé. Andei de quatro pelo chão daquele quarto, obedientemente. Ele me levou para um tapete confortável, de frente para um grande espelho. Eu encarei a minha imagem, deixando a cena me impactar. Me ver ali daquela forma, me fazia sentir que naquele momento ele era meu dono, e eu achava essa perspectiva profundamente sensual.

Ele se deitou no tapete ao meu lado e ordenou que eu me posicionasse de quatro em cima dele, com meu rosto próximo ao seu pênis e as nádegas expostas frente ao seu rosto.

\- Você quer me chupar? – ele murmurou, com malícia.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu assenti.

\- Então peça. – ele ordenou.

O pênis dele estava muito rígido, projetava-se contra o meu rosto, me enlouquecendo de tesão.

\- Posso te chupar, senhor? – eu implorei, o que eu mais desejava era sentir seu gosto. – Por favor.

Ele permitiu, então abocanhei seu membro com ânsia, lambendo-o, sugando-o, provando do maravilhoso gosto de Draco Malfoy. Ao mesmo tempo, ele lambeu minha entrada ao redor do plugue, fazendo meu corpo se contrair.

Continuei a suga-lo com prazer, conforme sentia ele retirar o plugue do meu interior e me invadir com a língua, arrancando de mim um gemido preso na garganta, expressão de pura lascívia.

Com os dedos lubrificados, Draco começou a alternar os dedos de mim, me penetrando, me abrindo, preparando minha entrada pro que eu sabia que vinha depois. Eu o chupava enlouquecido de tesão, enquanto ele fazia aqueles deliciosos movimentos em meu orifício.

Eu podia sentir sua excitação, ele mordia e lambia minhas nádegas com urgência, sua respiração era ofegante e alguns sons escapavam de seus lábios. Eu também estava excitado demais, muito mais do que deveria, com aquele objeto contendo minha ereção e me impedindo de gozar.

Logo depois, Draco gozou maravilhosamente nos meus lábios, seu gosto delicioso penetrando minha boca, e eu engoli todo seu sêmen.

Draco ordenou que eu saísse de cima dele e se sentou. Eu me sentei ao seu lado no tapete. Ele me puxou na direção dele, tomando meus lábios nos seus. Nesse momento eu sentia um intenso desconforto devido ao cinto de castidade. Draco sabia muito bem disso, porque passou a dar uma atenção especial ao meu pênis.

Ele abaixou os lábios sobre mim, lambendo apenas a minha glande, exposta pelo objeto que me restringia.

\- Aaaah. – eu gritei.

A sensação era intensa demais. Meu pênis estava muito sensível, querendo libertar-se daquilo. Sua língua me acariciando era uma prazerosa e insuportável tortura, na qual Draco insistiu por alguns minutos, punindo-me com a língua. Até que chegou um momento que senti que meu corpo não ia mais aguentar, que eu explodiria sob seus toques.

\- Por favor, senhor, tire. – eu implorei.

Draco afastou sua boca de mim imediatamente, e abriu o cadeado que prendia o cinto de castidade, libertando minha sensível e dolorida ereção. Depois, retornou a me chupar, lambendo minha glande e toda extensão do meu pênis, sabendo exatamente do que eu precisava.

Meu corpo queria desesperadamente gozar, e eu sentia que Draco me permitia, que me levava até o orgasmo. A sensação de submissão me invadiu, eu sabia que gozava naquele momento porque ele queria, ele controlava todo meu prazer. Aquilo me excitou tanto, que gozei em seus lábios poucos segundos depois, ofegando e gemendo.

\- Muito bom. – ele me aprovou.

Eu fiquei estirado no tapete, tentando me recompor, e recuperar meu corpo daquele orgasmo tão intenso. Porque eu sabia que haveria mais, e Merlin me ajude, eu queria mais.

Draco gastou um tempo olhando para dentro de seus armários e eu fiquei curioso com o que ele retornaria daquela vez. Tratava-se de uma base fixa acolchoada, da qual saía um tipo de pênis de silicone, de tamanho médio. Draco depositou aquilo no chão ao meu lado.

Eu me ajoelhei no tapete, esperando a ordem que viria.

\- Eu quero ver você se foder. – ele ordenou, ajoelhando no chão, atrás de mim. – Quero ver você massagear seu cuzinho.

Será que eu estava entendendo bem? Draco queria que eu sentasse naquele negócio?

Ele riu da minha expressão.

\- Acho que é isso mesmo que você está pensando, Harry. – ele falou. – Mas te prometo que vai ser gostoso.

Eu obedeci. Posicionei-me sobre o objeto, encaixando o pênis de silicone na minha entrada, e descendo vagarosamente, deixando meu corpo se acostumar a invasão, até estar completamente penetrado.

\- Quero que você olhe para frente. – ele ordenou. – Para o espelho.

Eu estava completamente constrangido de me ver fazendo aquilo. Meu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha quando eu me vi ali, sentado naquele objeto, com Draco atrás de mim, me olhando nos olhos através do espelho.

\- Assim... não precisa ter vergonha. – a voz dele era quase gentil. – Você é um homem maravilhoso.

As mãos dele acariciavam minhas nádegas ainda sensíveis pelo açoite e pela palmatória. Com delicadeza ele começou a empurrar meu quadril para cima e para baixo, indicando o movimento. Aquela pressão dentro de mim era gostosa e eu já sentia meu membro excitado novamente.

Apoiei minhas mãos no espelho para ter mais equilíbrio e conseguir me movimentar melhor. Ele estimulou que eu intensificasse a movimentação, e logo me vi completamente entregue, penetrando-me para ele, sem deixar de olhar para seus olhos nem por um segundo.

Eu sentia sua ereção nas minhas costas, ele beijava meu pescoço, meus ombros, cobrindo-me de toques urgentes e carícias cheias de volúpia.

\- Agora diga sem desviar o olhar. – ele ordenou, tocando as bordas do meu ânus com os dedos. – O que você sente aqui?

Ele me levava a um limite, nós dois sabíamos disso. Dizer aquelas coisas olhando para ele, nada mais era do que admitir meu prazer, minha submissão. Descrever o que eu sentia ali, na minha entrada que eu mesmo estimulava incessantemente, aumentava a minha sensação de entrega. Era como se ele soubesse que eu faria tudo que ele quisesse, que eu deixaria qualquer constrangimento de lado para satisfaze-lo.

\- Sinto uma dor gostosa. – eu admiti. – Sinto que estou aberto, estimulado, pronto para o senhor.

Ele me olhava com um tesão nítido no rosto. Ordenou que eu saísse de cima do objeto e que me posicionasse de quatro para ele, o tronco levemente abaixado, os braços apoiados no chão, e as nádegas completamente expostas.

\- Sempre quis foder você de quatro. Mas adoro olhar para o seu rosto enquanto eu te como. – ele falou, sem conter a excitação. – Agora vou realizar essas duas vontades ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me empinei ainda mais para ele. Queria que ele tivesse tudo de mim.

Ele me penetrou com lentidão e cuidado, como sempre fazia. Eu olhava para sua expressão através do espelho, adorando ver o prazer em seu rosto, enquanto ele se enterrava para dentro de mim. Logo Draco começou a se movimentar, e quando dei por mim estávamos nós dois entregues a um ritmo intenso, desejando mais contato, mais atrito.

Uma de suas mãos começou a me masturbar, e eu ofegava, gemendo baixinho, completamente estimulado. Em um dado momento, senti que a respiração dele se tornava ainda mais irregular, sua pele muito alva estava avermelhada de excitação, ele me olhou através do espelho e eu senti seu jato quente me invadir. Eu me contrai em seu entorno, potencializando seu orgasmo, e gozando junto com ele.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e eu me deixei cair de bruços no tapete, deitado, ofegante, completamente exausto e satisfeito. Percebi que ele se sentava ao meu lado, encostado no espelho, deixando a respiração regularizar.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, observei Draco se levantar e ir de volta até os armários, onde os objetos sexuais ficavam guardados.

\- Você é ninfomaníaco? – eu exclamei.

Não era possível que ele ainda tivesse forças para continuar! Eu estava acabado.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca, e voltou a se sentar meu lado, segurando um pequeno potinho azul, com o que parecia ser uma poção.

\- Não. – ele sorriu.

\- O que é isso? – eu perguntei, me referindo ao pote azul.

Ele abriu o pote e umedeceu a ponta dos dedos de uma substância cremosa, e em seguida passou sobre minhas nádegas levemente avermelhadas. A substância era gelada, promovendo um alívio instantâneo para a ardência e devolvendo à minha pele sua cor natural.

\- Aah, obrigado. – eu suspirei. – Isso é muito bom.

\- Exagerei com você? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- De jeito nenhum. – sorri para ele com sinceridade. Eu estava completamente extasiado e satisfeito.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, havia uma emoção em seu rosto que eu não conseguia decifrar.

\- Você gostou de eu ter te amarrado e te batido assim? – ele quis saber.

\- Eu gostei, Draco. – eu falei, sério. – Na verdade, eu não esperava gostar tanto.

Ele me lançou um olhar cúmplice.

\- Esse tipo de sexo é muito intenso. – ele disse. – Às vezes a linha entre dor e prazer pode ser muito tênue.

\- Com você eu deixo de lado qualquer restrição ou preconceito. – eu falei. – Você faz com que eu me sinta disposto a experimentar qualquer coisa.

\- Você parece estar gostando muito de experimentar. – ele disse, com malícia.

\- Eu gosto muito do que você me faz sentir. – eu confessei.

\- Eu também, Harry. – ele me olhava com intensidade. – Gosto muito do que você me faz sentir.

\- Então, você não está mais irritado comigo? – eu perguntei esperançoso.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim. Não chegou a responder a minha pergunta.

\- Você sabe que termos transado não quer dizer que não vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje, não sabe? – ele falou com calma.

\- Eu sei. – eu disse, virando-me de barriga para cima – Eu também quero conversar.

Quando ele tornou a falar de novo, parecia estar tentando organizar seus pensamentos, expressar o que afinal estava em seu peito, tumultuando suas emoções.

\- Aquilo que você fez, se ajoelhar daquele jeito publicamente, fazer o feitiço simbolizando a entrega de um submisso, me dar sua varinha... Harry eu preciso que você entenda, eu jamais teria te pedido isso. – ele falou, ansioso para me explicar.

\- Achei que fosse algo que você gostasse, todos os submissos ali se comportaram da mesma forma. Outros homens já devem ter feito essa espécie de ritual para você, nessas festas do Zabini. Porque eles e não eu? – eu perguntei, confuso.

\- Eu poderia ter gostado, Harry, se você tivesse realmente desejado fazer. – ele falou, a voz triste. – Mas não do jeito que foi, como um sacrifício seu para me proteger.

\- Não foi um sacrifício. – eu me sentei, deixando meus olhos na altura dos seus. – Um sacrifício é uma coisa ruim.

\- E o que aconteceu por acaso foi bom? Kinoss humilhou você, te ofendeu. – ele apontou, parecendo sentir dor. – Você estava ajoelhado no chão, como um submisso, nem se defendeu.

\- Eu não precisava. – eu falei, com gentileza, acariciando seu rosto bonito. – Eu sabia que você me defenderia.

Seus olhos pareciam marejados.

\- Você... você confiou em mim a esse ponto... colocou sua varinha na minha mão – sua voz entrecortada. – Nunca achei que alguém como você pudesse...

Eu via que Draco estava com muita dificuldade de expressar o que sentia. Eu não queria que ele parecesse tão triste, não tinha sido para magoa-lo que eu tinha feito aquilo, pelo contrário.

\- Alguém como eu? – eu perguntei.

\- Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci na vida. Não há ninguém mais forte, com mais caráter... – ele explicou. – E eu... Harry eu já cometi muitos erros. As palavras que aquele homem usou para te ofender, eu já usei inúmeras vezes...

Vi que seu olhar correu rapidamente para marca negra em seu braço. No passado ele tinha sido um comensal da morte, um adepto da ideologia do sangue puro, como eu bem sabia. Eu já tinha percebido a marca ali, é claro, mas nunca dei muita atenção. Era só um desenho que simbolizava seu passado, Voldemort tinha morrido e aquilo não me apavorava em absoluto.

\- Você é outro homem agora. – eu disse, com firmeza.

Ele sorriu levemente.

\- Tenho tentado ser. – ele afirmou.

Eu segurei seu rosto nas mãos.

\- Draco, hoje à noite, quando fiz aquilo, não foi nenhum sacrifício. Para mim, não existe nada de indigno ou humilhante em ser seu submisso. Eu fiz aquilo com orgulho. – eu falei, com intensidade. – Foi para te defender de Kinoss, é verdade, mas isso não significa que tenha sido ruim.

\- Você fez com orgulho? – ele perguntou, baixinho.

\- Sim. – eu garanti. – Eu tenho orgulho de estar com você. Admiro como você reconstruiu sua vida, como você teve coragem de rever seus erros e mudar. Admiro a pessoa que você se tornou.

\- Eu... eu... – ele gaguejou, muito baixo. – Harry...

Eu o puxei para meus braços, aninhando seu corpo entre as minhas pernas, mantendo-o apertado junto de mim. Eu acariciei seus cabelos louros, tudo o que eu queria era cuidar dele e fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

\- O que eu estou sentindo por você... eu nem consigo explicar. – ele falou, quando conseguiu controlar a voz. – Essa semana foi horrível.

\- Foi. – eu concordei. – Essa viagem foi difícil demais. Quanto mais eu percebia o quão complicadas e perigosas as coisas estavam na França, quanto mais receio de uma nova guerra eu sentia, maior era meu desejo de voltar para você.

\- Está tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou. – Não achei que os Purificadores do Sangue estivessem tão fortes.

\- Você já ouviu falar neles? – eu perguntei, levemente impressionado.

\- Alguns conhecidos meus tem relações com a seita. – ele parecia desgostoso com a situação. – Kinoss inclusive.

É claro. Aquele homem horroroso estaria ligado a tudo que há de mais sujo e deplorável na Terra.

\- Eles estão muito fortes, tempos difíceis se aproximam, Draco. – eu falei, tentando expulsar o tom macabro daquela predição. – Todos já perceberam isso. O clima no quartel dos aurores na França está bem ruim. Eles estão tentando parar os ataques aos trouxas todos os dias, mas mesmo quando conseguem, sabem que no dia seguinte haverá mais, e no outro novamente.

\- Foi assim que você se machucou? – ele perguntou, com delicadeza. – Tentando parar um ataque?

Eu assenti brevemente com a cabeça.

\- O clima lá é desesperador. – eu falei. – Mas isso me fez pensar muito na gente...

\- É mesmo? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – No que você pensou?

\- Eu gosto de você, Draco. E eu te quero, de verdade. – eu me declarava, pondo de lado qualquer pudor. – Não quero deixar que meus medos ou constrangimentos me impeçam de viver tudo que eu quero viver com você.

\- Eu também te quero, Harry. – ele admitiu. – Senti muito sua falta.

Eu dei um beijo leve em seus lábios, como uma carícia. Eu gostava dele. Sentia que queria estar com ele, cuidar dele, fazer dele o homem mais feliz do mundo.

\- Você encontrou seu ex lá? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

Me lembrei imediatamente de Philip. Ele tinha me puxado para um canto para conversar, disse estar arrependido de ter ido embora daquele jeito.

\- Você tinha razão, ele estava arrependido. – eu contei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Ele tentou alguma coisa? – sua voz era ríspida, irritada.

\- Não. – eu o tranquilizei. – Ele apenas veio conversar comigo, disse que queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido entre a gente. Mas eu respondi que não queria, que agora eu tinha um namorado.

\- Você disse que tinha um namorado? – ele riu.

\- Sim. – eu contei, sentindo um pouco de irritação ao lembrar da cena. – Ele disse que não acreditava, que eu estava sendo covarde por não querer conversar com ele.

\- Homem insolente. – Draco disse, ciumento.

\- Então eu respondi que meu namorado era Draco Malfoy e que, se ele não acreditava em mim, poderia mandar investigar. – eu respondi.

\- Você disse isso? – ele parecia feliz. – É sério?

\- Sim. – eu falei, ruborizando.

\- E eu sou mesmo seu namorado? – ele quis saber.

\- Se você quiser... – eu senti que ruborizava. – Você pode ser meu namorado, quando não estiver sendo meu dominador.

Ele acariciou meu rosto com ternura.

\- Você está com vergonha de dizer isso? – ele perguntou, achando graça. – Depois de tudo que você disse hoje durante o sexo, não achei que ainda existisse alguma vergonha em você.

\- É diferente. – eu disse, sentindo que ficava ainda mais constrangido e vermelho. – Você sabe que é diferente quando estamos transando.

\- Você fica muito desinibido. – ele concordou. – Eu gosto disso. Hoje, ver você sentar naquilo, na frente do espelho... dizer o que você estava sentindo... achei que ia enlouquecer de tesão.

\- Nesses momentos, você pode conseguir qualquer coisa de mim. – eu respondi.

\- E você tem medo disso? – ele quis saber. – Você tem medo que eu te peça além do que você pode me dar?

\- Não. – eu ponderei sobre a pergunta. – Eu tive esse receio antes, mas não tenho mais. Eu tenho certeza que você nunca faria nada horrível comigo.

\- Nunca, Harry. – ele jurou. - Mas as vezes eu posso não saber quando você está chegando perto de um limite. Eu preciso confiar que você vai me dizer se for insuportável, por causa disso eu gostei muito de quando você me pediu para tirar o cinto de castidade.

\- Não te decepcionei? – perguntei, baixinho.

Na hora só queria me livrar daquilo, mas agora eu pensava se não poderia ter aguentado um pouco mais.

\- De jeito nenhum. – ele cortou. – Você nunca me decepciona. Mesmo sem nunca ter sido submisso de ninguém, você aceita cada desafio que eu proponho com coragem. Mas isso não significa que você vá gostar de tudo, se você não gostou do cinto, eu nunca mais uso em você.

Eu me senti muito tocado pela sua fala. Cada vez mais eu entendia que para fazer aquele tipo de sexo era necessária muita maturidade, diálogo e confiança um no outro. Ele precisava confiar em mim, para dizer para parar, para dizer que eu não queria algo. E eu precisava confiar nele, confiar que ele faria o possível para nunca ultrapassar meus limites, e que caso um dia isso acontecesse ele pararia imediatamente.

\- Não... eu gostei. Inicialmente foi bastante excitante ficar preso daquele jeito. Mas quando você começou a me lamber, eu fiquei muito duro, começou a ficar muito desconfortável. – eu expliquei.

\- Eu sei. – ele assentiu com a cabeça, compreensivo. – Era esse o intuito, é uma forma dominação, de punição.

\- Eu me senti bastante dominado... e tenho descoberto a cada encontro nosso que eu gosto muito de me sentir assim na hora do sexo. – eu falei, sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo entender. – Mas naquele momento, quando eu pedi para parar, foi porque ficou muito difícil...

\- Você não precisa se explicar. – ele me interrompeu gentilmente. – Harry, seu corpo tem limites que você está descobrindo agora, que nós estamos descobrindo juntos. Com o tempo, eu vou aprender melhor quando é bom para você e quando não é.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Sem dúvida ele acertava muito mais do que errava. Eu praticamente me contorcia de prazer a cada coisa que ele fazia comigo.

\- O fato de você ter parado no mesmo instante e tirado aquilo de mim, quando eu pedi, me deu muita segurança. – eu falei, em voz baixa.

\- Você achou que eu não tiraria? – ele perguntou.

\- Na hora não achei nada. – eu ponderei sobre a pergunta dele. – Quando estamos nessas cenas BDSM, eu me sinto completamente despojado de poder sobre o meu próprio corpo. Se você não tivesse tirado, eu teria aceitado, mas eu gostei muito de você ter feito o que eu pedi.

Ele se abraçou em mim de novo, e eu respirei o cheiro maravilhoso de sua pele.

\- Foi uma noite muito boa, no fim das contas. – ele suspirou, os braços firmes ao redor do meu corpo.

\- Foi sim. – eu concordei.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Acho muito bom que você esteja conversando comigo normalmente aqui dentro. – eu comentei, afastando-me um pouco para olhar seu rosto. – Você parecia muito determinado a separar nossa relação dentro e fora desse quarto.

Ele franziu a testa levemente.

\- Inicialmente tudo isso me deixava um pouco nervoso. – ele explicou, com calma. – Mas agora me parece mais natural. Acho que podemos entrar e sair dessas cenas BDSM conforme queremos, sem nos preocupar com o lugar.

Isso era muito bom. Eu queria poder, depois do sexo, conversar com ele tranquilamente, mesmo dentro do quarto. Queria, também, poder fazer cenas de BDSM em outros espaços, que não aquele cômodo.

Cada vez mais a maturidade e a calma de Harry para lidar com a nossa situação me impressionava. Apesar de inicialmente ele ter sido muito resistente em ter um compromisso comigo, as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando e estavam tomando o rumo que eu queria. De certa forma, eu sentia que nunca tinha sido tão feliz; nunca na vida eu tinha querido nada como eu queria Harry Potter.

\- Eu gosto disso. – eu admiti. – Não quero que você sinta como se não fossemos nós mesmos quando estamos transando. Como se nessas horas você estivesse com outro Draco, que não sou eu.

Ele deu uma risada baixa. Os olhos verdes me encaravam com divertimento e ele esticou a mão, displicentemente, para ajeitar alguns fios do meu cabelo que estavam em desalinho.

\- Será possível que você esteja com ciúmes de você mesmo? – ele provocou.

Eu ri também, incerto. Será que esse sentimento tinha alguma lógica? Acho que não importava. Nada tinha lógica do lado de Harry Potter, ele tinha virado a minha vida de pernas pro ar.

\- Bobo. – eu disse pra ele, consciente de que era eu quem estava sorrindo como um idiota apaixonado.

\- Pra mim, sempre foi você. – ele disse, sério. – Se servisse um dominador qualquer, eu não teria arriscado vir aqui da primeira vez, de certa forma pedindo para que você me aceitasse. Você sempre foi o mesmo pra mim, dentro e fora do quarto. Eu é que me sentia diferente, ainda me sinto um pouco... quando estamos transando, parece que sou outro Harry, mais livre, sem pudores.

Esse tipo de sexo podia fazer aquilo com as pessoas, eu sabia bem. Mesmo para um submisso, preso com cordas, sujeito aos desejos de um dominador, aquilo podia ser muito libertador. Liberta a gente das amarras de uma moral que nos diz que algo pode ser feito, que algo é limpo, é bonito, é digno... enquanto outros jeitos de se tocar, de se relacionar são sujos. Eu vinha me libertando disso há alguns anos, e agora Harry passava pelo mesmo processo, vivenciado de uma forma diferente.

\- Você já foi submisso de alguém? – Harry me perguntou, de repente.

Fitei seu rosto curioso.

\- Não. – respondi, pausadamente. – Eu nunca senti vontade de ser dominado ou de ser passivo em uma relação. Mas alguns dominadores começam assim, são submissos de alguém por um tempo, aprendem como é, para depois descobrirem que preferem ser dominadores.

\- É mesmo? – ele falou, não chegava a ser uma pergunta, era mais uma exclamação de surpresa.

Ele parecia estar bastante curioso com o que descobria sobre BDSM, o que era natural, já que estava se envolvendo com isso. De repente me bateu um receio de que acontecesse assim com Harry; ele era um homem de personalidade muito forte, poderia vir a descobrir que queria ser um dominador e procuraria um submisso. Nossa relação terminaria quando isso acontecesse. Fiquei chocado pelo pânico que isso me causou, eu já estava envolvido demais com Harry Potter. Muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Talvez Blaise tivesse mesmo toda razão e eu estivesse mesmo apaixonado por ele.

\- Pode acontecer com você um dia. – eu disse, sondando-o. – Você pode querer um submisso.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Duvido muito que isso aconteça. – ele exclamou, parecia muito certo do que dizia.

\- O que te faz rejeitar a ideia? – eu perguntei, com curiosidade.

De certa forma a reação dele me aliviava.

Durante alguns minutos, ele parecia pensar no que responder. Seu rosto se tingiu de vergonha antes que ele dissesse.

\- O jeito que eu sou no meu trabalho, na luta que tive contra Voldemort, e agora contra as Artes das Trevas de maneira geral... é muito diferente do jeito que eu sou em relacionamentos. – ele falou, baixando o olhar, como se não gostasse de admitir aquilo. – Eu sempre fui horrível neles... eu nunca conseguiria me impor sobre alguém para ser um dominador, e acho que eu também nunca desejaria isso.

Medi o peso das palavras dele. A timidez que ele demonstrava tantas vezes depunha ao seu favor.

\- Como foram seus relacionamentos? – eu quis saber. – Como você lidava com sexo antes de eu aparecer?

\- Eu tive pouquíssimas experiência, nunca as achei muito prazerosas. Claro, sempre com mulheres, você sabe que é o primeiro homem com quem estive. – ele comentou.

Sempre que ele me dizia aquilo, um sentimento de posse me preenchia por inteiro. Eu queria que ele fosse meu. Eu tinha sido o primeiro homem a tocá-lo, e desejava ser o último.

\- Gosto mesmo quando você diz isso. – eu sussurrei pra ele, antes que pudesse me dar conta.

Tive medo que ele se ofendesse com a minha possessividade, mas ele me surpreendeu, sorrindo brandamente pra mim.

\- Eu também. – ele disse, o rosto ruborizando. – Quando estamos transando, aumenta meu tesão saber que você é o único.

Senti o fogo queimar meu corpo. Seria possível que Harry estivesse admitindo aquilo? Ele parecia perfeito pra mim, como se tivesse sido feito sob medida. Não consegui responder nada, fiquei fitando seu rosto, com os olhos febris.

Alguns segundos depois Harry se incomodou com o silêncio tenso, carregado de atração, que pairava entre nós.

\- Mas voltando à sua pergunta sobre eu ser um dominador no futuro, mesmo nas minhas fantasias com homens, eu nunca me coloquei em um papel de ativo, eu nunca quis isso. – ele explicou.

Aquilo fez com que eu me desconcentrasse. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Não imaginava que fosse assim pra você. – eu falei.

\- Por que? – ele sorriu para mim. – Não pareci absolutamente passivo meia hora atrás?

\- Achei que você simplesmente tinha tido vontade de estar comigo, quando me procurou. E sabendo que eu era um dominador, sabia que não poderia esperar outra coisa de mim. – eu expliquei. – Mas não imaginei que você não desejasse ter a experiência de ser ativo na hora do sexo com nenhum outro homem.

\- Não desejo. – ele garantiu, seus olhos verdes fixos nos meus. Seu rosto se tornou rubro novamente. – Se já não desejava, agora muito menos... Draco... você precisa entender o que eu sinto quando você...

Ele parecia tímido, sem saber como continuar.

\- Quando eu te fodo... – eu sugeri, abrindo um sorriso maroto para ele.

\- Sim. – ele sorriu nervosamente. – Quando você me fode... não tem como ser melhor do que isso.

Senti meu pênis responder aquela declaração. Eu o puxei com força para junto do meu corpo. Eu o queria desesperadamente, queria que ele fosse meu para sempre.

Para sempre. Aquelas palavras me arrebataram.

Eu sentia minha respiração ficar mais intensa, a felicidade pulsando em minhas veias. O que eu oferecia a Harry era o suficiente para ele, na realidade era mais do que isso: era tudo o que ele desejava.

\- Harry. – eu suspirei.

\- Draco... eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou acordar amanhã e descobrir que quero outra pessoa, nem submisso, nem dominador, nem alguém que não seja nenhuma coisa nem outra. – ele se declarou, fazendo todo meu corpo se arrepiar, meu coração disparado dentro do peito. – Você é importante pra mim.

Eu o puxei para mim, beijando seus lábios com sofreguidão. Eu nunca o deixaria ir embora, nunca.

\- Você também é importante pra mim. – eu confessei, sussurrando entre um beijo e outro.

\- Acho bom. – ele sorriu para mim, brincalhão, o dedo tocando com leveza a ponta do meu nariz. – Não vá me aparecer com outro submisso que não vou aceitar te dividir.

\- Não vou. – eu prometi, sorrindo de volta pra ele.

Era até engraçado que ele sugerisse isso. Não era óbvio que não existia homem no mundo capaz de me satisfazer como ele?

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para seu rosto bonito. Os cabelos pretos despenteados, a famosa cicatriz na testa, em formato de raio. Seus olhos verdes pareciam cansados de toda a atividade daquele dia.

\- Vamos dormir? – eu o convidei.

\- Vamos. – ele falou, bocejando coincidentemente. Então sorriu, parecendo despreocupado – Posso tirar a coleira?

Eu ri do jeito que ele falava. Não estava intimidado com aquele objeto... quando propus aquilo a ele achei que ele pudesse se recusar. De certa forma eu estava sempre esperando que Harry se recusasse a fazer alguma coisa comigo, mas ele parecia aceitar de bom grado tudo o que eu propunha na cama. Ele era corajoso, raramente hesitava, e quando o fazia era sempre por poucos segundos.

\- Você ficou muito gostoso com ela. – eu admiti, ajudando-o a desabotoar o acessório e retirá-lo de seu pescoço.

\- Gostei de usar. – ele se limitou a dizer, com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

Nós saímos do quarto de BDSM, caminhamos sem roupa alguma pela minha casa, sem nos preocupar com mais nada. Ele traçou um caminho reto até o meu quarto. Nós dois usamos o banheiro e tomamos um banho rápido antes de nos deitar para dormir.

Na cama, ele puxou meu corpo pra junto do dele sem cerimônia, me acolhendo em seus braços. Sem dizer nada, nossas respirações tornaram-se mais regulares, e nós adormecemos.

\- / -

No dia seguinte, acordei sozinho na cama. Por alguns breves segundos senti medo que Harry tivesse ido embora, mas logo ouvi movimentos vindos do banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, ele saiu lá de dentro, enrolado em uma toalha. Estava lindo, com os cabelos pretos molhados e o abdome bem marcado.

\- Você é uma visão e tanto, Potter. – eu brinquei, utilizando seu sobrenome. – Se eu soubesse que era isso que havia embaixo daquela capa de Hogwarts eu já tinha te pegado há muito tempo.

\- Eu era muito mais magrelo no tempo de escola. – ele contou, rindo. – O treinamento dos aurores é pesado, foi assim que eu ganhei mais corpo.

\- Graças a Merlin. – eu falei. – Se você fosse assim desde adolescente, a essa altura algum bruxo por aí já teria te conquistado e você já estaria comprometido.

\- Mas eu estou comprometido. – ele disse, sorrindo sensualmente para mim, despindo a toalha e subindo na cama comigo.

\- Que bom que sabe. – eu disse, os olhos presos no seu corpo nu.

Eu jamais me cansaria daquele homem.

Ele passou uma perna para cada lado do meu corpo, sentando-se por cima de mim.

\- Espero que isso esteja bem claro pra você, Malfoy. – ele falou, o tom rouco e provocante.

Harry esfregou-se lentamente no meu pênis, deixando-o rijo. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, sentindo a textura da sua pele.

\- Que gostoso. – eu sussurrei, fechando os olhos, sentindo ele sarrar no meu membro.

\- Adoro sentir o senhor duro assim. – ele disse, usando o tratamento "senhor" para mostrar que estava se colocando no papel de submisso e que queria sexo.

\- Você está com dor de ontem? – eu perguntei.

Eu tinha consciência que na noite passada nosso sexo tinha sido muito intenso, isso podia deixar o passivo dolorido no dia seguinte.

\- Um pouquinho, mas posso aguentar, senhor. – Harry respondeu, movendo-se sobre meu membro que já doía de tanta excitação.

\- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei, baixo. – Tenha consciência de que você não pode mentir pra mim, Harry.

\- Sim..sim. – ele ofegava, seu pênis já rígido, a glande molhada pelo pré-gozo. – Por favor, senhor, me deixe sentar no seu pau.

Aquilo acabou com qualquer resistência que eu pudesse ter. Harry Potter em cima da mim, implorando para sentar no meu pênis, era demais para aguentar. Puxei meu membro para fora da cueca que eu tinha usado pra dormir.

\- Então cavalga bem gostoso em mim. – eu ordenei.

Ele encaixou sua entrada no meu pênis e desceu o corpo devagar, deixando-me penetrá-lo. Deixei que ele fizesse no seu tempo. Pouco depois ele iniciou um movimento delicioso de vai e vem sobre o meu corpo, apoiando as mãos em meu peito.

Tomei seu pênis na mão, acariciando-o com leveza, provocando-o. Conforme os movimentos dele sobre mim ganhavam ritmo, e ele me enterrava cada vez mais pra dentro de si, passei a masturba-lo com mais ímpeto. Queria senti-lo gozar, sentir seu canal contraindo-se e apertando meu membro.

\- Goza no pau do seu dono, goza. – eu falei.

\- Aah. – Harry gemeu ao me ouvir dizer aquilo, deitou a cabeça pra trás, gozando forte na minha mão, sujando meu peito com seu sêmen.

Fui logo depois dele, sem conseguir controlar meu orgasmo ao vê-lo gozar daquela forma sobre mim. Quando acabou, passei os braços atrás de seu pescoço e o puxei para baixo, e ele se deitou sobre meu peito, sem que eu saísse de dentro dele. Ficamos ali, quietos, abraçados.

Harry Potter era meu. Nada no mundo poderia tirá-lo de mim.

N.A.: Pessoal mil desculpas pela demora para atualizar. Me enrolei na Faculdade, não consegui me dedicar a fanfic nesses últimos tempos.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Queria te levar em um lugar hoje. – eu disse, ainda deitado sobre o peito dele.

\- Onde? – ele quis saber.

Eu podia ouvir a curiosidade em sua voz. Era incrível que eu tivesse aprendendo a reconhecer as expressões de Draco, entender suas emoções devido a entonação que ele dava às palavras. Em vários momentos, principalmente durante o sexo, eu tinha passado a dizer deliberadamente frases excitantes, sabendo o que causariam nele e sendo recompensado pelo seu tom de voz rouco, me dizendo coisas que me davam mais tesão ainda. Mas mesmo fora da cama, eu sentia que começava a entender Draco Malfoy. Aquelas semanas tinham sido mais esclarecedoras sobre ele, do que todos os anos que passamos juntos em Hogwarts.

\- É uma surpresa. – eu falei. – É um lugar trouxa, acho que você nunca foi até lá.

Levantei o rosto para encará-lo, descolando um pouco meu corpo do dele e apoiando os braços no colchão. Vi que ele fazia uma careta.

\- É provável que não, mesmo. – ele falou. – De Londres trouxa eu conheço basicamente os sex shops.

\- Não existe sex shops bruxos? – eu perguntei, com curiosidade.

\- Existem, podemos ir um dia se você quiser. – Draco sorria pra mim. – Mas eu costumava frequentar mais seguidamente sex shops trouxas, porque, como você sabe, eu tinha o hábito de me encontrar com submissos trouxas, que não sabem quem eu sou.

\- Ia ser difícil explicar vibradores mágicos para esses pobres garotos. – eu comentei, divertido.

\- Sem dúvida. – ele falou, o olhar brincalhão. – Mas felizmente o mundo trouxa está bem desenvolvido em termos de brinquedos sexuais. Claro, sempre é mais intenso transar com um bruxo, existem magias que se pode usar em sexo BDSM.

\- Você as usou com Julian? – eu quis saber, saindo totalmente de cima dele e sentando-me na cama.

Fazia um tempo que eu vinha pensando na existência dessas magias de submissão sexual. Eu sabia um pouco de feitiços sexuais, principalmente magia das trevas, devido ao meu treinamento como auror no qual aprendíamos a resistir à alguns feitiços mais comuns (caso fossemos capturados e alguém intencionasse nos abusar sexualmente) e também aprendíamos contrafeitiços para o caso de ter que atuar no resgate ou salvamento de vítimas de estupro.

Existia uma parte do direito mágico que tratava dessa questão sexual e relacionava-se fundamentalmente ao consentimento, ditando o que era permitido dentro da liberdade individual de cada um. Basicamente, a lei dizia ser ilegal lançar feitiços sexuais sobre um bruxo sem consentimento e proibia terminantemente o uso de feitios sexuais em trouxas. Além disso dividia os feitiços sexuais entre feitiços permitidos e feitiços de magia das trevas, cujas consequências eram duvidosas tanto para quem lança o feitiço tanto para o alvo.

Mas meu conhecimento reduzia-se a essas questões legais e algumas poucas práticas durante o treinamento dos aurores relativas à prevenção da violência sexual. Eu nunca tinha vivenciado na nada disso no contexto da minha própria sexualidade. Até porque este assunto, embora presente na lei, era um tabu e a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas mantinha relações sexuais sem usar magia ou apenas com alguns feitiços simples de intensificação do prazer ou de ligação entre o casal.

Draco franziu a testa, erguendo-se e sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Não. – ele disse com cuidado. - Usei apenas algumas vezes essas magias, com bruxos com quem eu tinha uma melhor relação de confiança. Usar magia em alguém, fazer feitiços que agem sobre o corpo de uma pessoa, sem que essa pessoa esteja com uma varinha nas mãos para se defender... isso é complicado. Pode causar pânico, deixar a pessoa extremamente desconfortável, mesmo que ela tenha dado um consentimento prévio para isso.

Eu medi as palavras dele. Era algo complicado, realmente. A varinha, para qualquer bruxo, era quase como uma extensão de si próprio. No treinamento de auror, esse sentimento se aprofundava, porque aprendíamos a estar sempre preparados para empunhar a varinha e nos defender. Até mesmo quando permitíamos, nos treinamentos, que um colega nos atingisse com determinado feitiço, sempre mantínhamos a varinha na mão, para a qualquer momento dar um basta. Era uma segurança. Alguns raríssimos e opcionais treinamentos desarmados poderiam ser feitos, por aurores já nos últimos estágios do treinamento, como tentar resistir ao efeito de feitiços, mas ainda nesses casos a varinha ficava sempre ao alcance e jamais era entregue a outra pessoa.

No dia anterior, no entanto, eu tinha entregado minha varinha nas mãos de Draco, naquela festa. Parece que só naquele momento minha ficha tinha caído, e eu finalmente compreendia a grandiosidade daquele ato.

\- Você está pensando sobre ontem né? Sobre ter me entregado sua varinha. – ele falou, decifrando meus pensamentos.

\- Sim. – eu concordei.

Parece que eu não era o único que estava aprendendo a ler as reações e emoções de Draco.

\- Não é algo para se fazer impulsivamente. – ele aconselhou, com severidade. – Se fosse outro em meu lugar, poderia ter se aproveitado disso.

\- Se fosse outro em seu lugar, eu jamais teria entregado a varinha. – eu rebati, com lógica.

Eu não estava arrependido. Não foi um gesto impensado, ele precisava saber disso. Precisava saber que eu não entregaria minha varinha na mão de outro bruxo assim, se eu não tivesse uma confiança profunda na pessoa.

Ele me olhou, os olhos azuis acinzentados, como um céu em dia de tempestade. Aquele jeito dele de me olhar fazia meu corpo estremecer. Sempre que eu dizia algo assim, sobre meus sentimentos por ele, sobre as sensações que ele me causa, ele me encarava daquele jeito.

\- E se eu tivesse te lançado feitiços? – ele quis saber.

\- Não acho que eu teria entrado em pânico se você fizesse isso. – eu sorri para ele, levando uma mão até seu rosto, acariciando de leve. – E se eu tivesse incomodado, você perceberia e pararia.

Era simples afinal. Eu não tinha mais receio de nada durante o sexo com Draco. Tinha aprendido isso na noite anterior com muita clareza, se algo chegasse ao meu limite, ele pararia imediatamente. Então não tinha razão para que eu temesse nada.

\- Será possível que você tenha toda essa confiança em mim? – ele parecia incrédulo.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso ontem. – eu o lembrei. – Mas se você quer mesmo saber, vou te mostrar uma coisa que fiz ontem à tarde.

Eu levantei da cama e busquei minha mochila, que estava em cima de uma cadeira, no quarto dele. Dentro dela retirei um envelope. Entreguei a ele.

Draco segurou o envelope com desconfiança e retirou de lá o documento que eu tinha feito ontem, depois da minha reunião com os aurores. Todo auror tinha o direito de registrar um nome no departamento, de alguém de extrema confiança, que deveria ser procurado em situações de emergência, em casos de vida ou morte nos quais auror em questão estivesse envolvido.

Essa pessoa tinha o direito de ser informada sobre as atividades do auror que a registrou, podendo até mesmo em casos de extrema necessidade se envolver nas missões desse auror, embora o registro contivesse uma espécie de feitiço que a impedia de contar a quem quer que fosse. Além disso, o nome das pessoas registradas tinham prioridade de proteção entre os aurores, visto que, normalmente, eram as pessoas que eles mais amavam no mundo.

Draco Malfoy era advogado. Ele lia o documento sabendo exatamente tudo o que significava.

\- Você me registrou no Departamento dos Aurores. – ele parecia assombrado. – Por que eu?

\- Tudo isso que está acontecendo na França vai chegar até nós, Draco. Eu sou um auror, eu vou lutar. – eu expliquei. – Se um dia eu desaparecer, quero que você tenha todo direito de saber exatamente aonde eu estou. Se algo me acontecer, quero ter a certeza de que você vai ser protegido.

\- Eu não sei se fico feliz pela sua confiança em mim, por você se importar tanto comigo... ou se fico preocupado com tudo o que você está dizendo. – ele ponderou, me encarando com seriedade. – Você está planejando ir embora em alguma missão?

\- É provável. – eu falei, com cuidado, tentando não deixa-lo preocupado demais – Os aurores estão tentando organizar um plano, talvez logo me mandem novamente para a França, dessa vez por mais tempo.

\- Não gosto nada disso, Harry. – Draco estava visivelmente incomodado.

Eu também não gostava nada da ideia de ficar longe dele. Mas eu era um auror. Esse era meu trabalho e parte de mim queria ir. Eu não gostava da ideia de ficar escondido na Inglaterra enquanto tantas pessoas estavam morrendo no país ao lado.

Mas aquele dia não era o momento para aquela conversa. Era um bonito domingo de sol, e eu queria aproveitá-lo ao lado de Draco.

\- Vamos deixar essa conversa para outra hora. – eu pedi. – Por favor, não deixe estragar nosso dia.

\- Tudo bem. – ele cedeu, um pouco a contragosto. – Onde mesmo você vai me levar.

\- Já disse que é surpresa. – eu disse, sorrindo e me levantando da cama. – Vamos, veste uma roupa confortável e vamos tomar café da manhã.

\- / -

Uma hora e meia depois, estávamos entrando no Alton Towers Resort, um dos melhores parques temáticos da Inglaterra. Ficava há algumas horas de Londres, mas nós aparatamos em um lugar discreto e seguro e depois fizemos uma pequena caminhada até o parque.

Era um lugar que eu gostava muito, eu tinha estado lá com Rony e Hermione há vários anos, logo após o fim da guerra contra Voldemort.

Trata-se de um lugar lindo, construído nos arredores de um castelo antigo, com belíssimos jardins. O parque tem seis montanhas russas incríveis, inclusive uma com o maior número de loopings, alguns brinquedos aquáticos e outras atrações.

\- Você tinha razão, eu nunca vim aqui. – Draco comentou quando estávamos na fila para comprar os bilhetes.

\- Você vai adorar. – eu garanti.

\- Alton Towers... – ele leu o nome em uma placa. – Esse é o único desses lugares no mundo?

\- Nãaao. – eu exclamei. – Esse é apenas um dos muitos parques de diversões que existem. Há muitos outros, bem maiores que esse, inclusive.

\- "Parque de diversões" hein? – ele brincou. – Tenho um lá em casa mesmo, você já está se tornando um frequentador assíduo.

Ruborizei quando vi que ele se referia ao quarto e BDSM e empurrei seu ombro com leveza.

\- Idiota. – eu disse, também em tom de brincadeira.

Chegou nossa vez na fila e eu puxei algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa para pagar as entradas. Vi os olhos de Draco analisando todo o espaço com curiosidade quando entramos no parque.

\- Vamos logo para uma montanha russa. – eu sugeri, animado. – Quero começar radical.

A primeira que fomos foi a Nemesis, uma montanha russa construída abaixo do nível do solo, que passa por buracos e trincheiras em seu percurso. Draco e eu confundimos alguns trouxas afim de furar a fila, já que o parque estava cheio, e logo estávamos no brinquedo.

Depois desta andamos em mais duas montanhas russas até a hora do almoço, quando compramos sanduiches e comemos juntos sentados na grama do jardim. Eu e ele conversamos enquanto comíamos, falamos do tempo em Hogwarts, de alguns professores... Eu contei um pouco, também, do meu treinamento como auror e ele falou de sua faculdade de Direito Mágico.

Chegou a ser romântico eu ali, sentado ao lado dele na grama, o sol sobre nossas peles, aquela paisagem bonita e arborizada a nossa volta. Minha relação com Draco era tão voltada para o sexo, que eu não tinha parado pra pensar o quão maravilhoso seria passar um momento assim com ele.

\- Isso é muito diferente. – ele comentou, quando terminamos de comer. – Eu nunca tive um relacionamento assim, nunca fiz esse tipo de programa de casal.

\- Bom, eu também não. – eu confessei.

A verdade é que eu tinha passado a maior parte dos últimos anos sozinho, focado em meu trabalho, aproveitando apenas a companhia dos meus amigos.

\- Eu gostei, Harry, gostei de estar assim com você. – sua voz tinha uma nota de pânico. – Eu acho... acho que estou me apaixonando.

Meu corpo congelou com aquela informação. Meu coração tinha disparado, parecia que não cabia dentro de mim. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, encarando Draco, incrédulo com aquela declaração. Não achei que ele ia colocar as coisas daquela forma, que ia abrir-se daquele jeito pra mim.

\- Eu entendo se você não sentir o mesmo. – ele falou, preenchendo o silêncio. – Eu só achei... achei que seria melhor dizer... quer dizer... você pode ir embora pra França amanhã... eu vou ficar aqui... eu não sei como... eu queria que você soubesse... você não pode ir sem saber...

Draco estava incoerente, eu sentia a ansiedade na sua voz, me tirando do meu estado de torpor. Perto de nós não havia muita gente, o parque tem jardins bem amplos, mas ainda assim lancei um feitiço para desviar a atenção dos trouxas de nós. Ele parou de falar quando me viu empunhar a varinha para lançar o feitiço, ficando apenas olhando para o meu rosto, sua expressão demonstrando sua óbvia inquietude.

\- Eu já me apaixonei por você, Draco Malfoy. – eu disse, meus olhos fixos nos dele.

E então coloquei fim à distância entre nós e colei meus lábios nos dele, mergulhando num beijo apaixonado e carregado de emoção.

\- Por favor, não me deixe aqui. – ele disse, parecia sofrendo.

Aquilo cortou meu coração, eu também não queria me separar dele. Nem sei se conseguiria me concentrar em uma missão na França sabendo que Draco estava na Inglaterra sozinho. Ainda mais agora que eu sabia que Kinoss tinha ligação com os Purificadores do Sangue e estava irritado por ter sido expulso da festa de Zabini. Ele poderia querer descontar em Draco, atacando-o... ou até dar um jeito de burlar o código de sigilo da festa de Zabini e contar aos Purificadores do Sangue a minha ligação com Draco, o que o tornaria um alvo.

\- Eu... eu vou dar um jeito, Draco. – eu falei. – Você acha que conseguiria uma licença no trabalho?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim.

\- Acho que sim. Você quer me levar pra Franca? – ele parecia genuinamente impressionado.

\- Acho sinceramente que você não está seguro aqui sozinho, por causa de Kinoss. Sei que os outros aurores podem te proteger, mas eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você estivesse perto de mim. – eu argumentei, e depois deixei toda a racionalidade para trás. – A situação está ruim demais na França, Draco, e eu estou com medo do que está por vir, eu quero que estejamos juntos.

\- Então nós vamos estar juntos. – ele falou, e pareceu mais tranquilo do que estivera a manhã toda.

Depois do almoço, andamos em alguns brinquedos aquáticos e outras montanhas russas, inclusive a The Smiler, que tem nada menos do que 14 loopings e quedas de 30 metros de altura. Draco gritou e se divertiu como os trouxas, conforme girávamos no ar, embora alguns movimentos fossem semelhantes às manobras que fazíamos com as vassouras.

No final do dia, voltamos para casa dele, cansados, um pouco vermelhos do sol, mas incrivelmente felizes.


	14. Chapter 14

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Naquela mesma noite, Harry e eu fomos acordados, por volta das duas da madrugada, com uma coruja de Kingsley Shacklebolt, chefe dos Aurores. O bilhete era curto e dizia claramente que eu e ele deveríamos nos apresentar o mais rápido (e discretamente) possível, no esconderijo de número 18 dos Aurores, cuja localização eu não tinha ideia de onde era.

\- Esconderijo número 18... – eu podia ver o cérebro de Harry trabalhando. – Draco... você por um acaso não teria umas roupas de couro, essas coisas que se usa em clubes BDSM?

\- Fetiche a essa hora? – eu perguntei incrédulo e confuso. – Não temos que encontrar seu chefe?

\- Não, Draco. É porque é exatamente isso que o esconderijo número 18 é. Um clube BDSM, o Erthel's Club. Mas teremos que ser discretos, entrar e sair sem que desconfiem do nosso real propósito. Pode haver bruxos das trevas à espreita nesses lugares. – Harry explicou. – Não sei porque Kingsley marcou lá, não é um esconderijo muito usado. A não ser que ele queira esconder o assunto até dos outros aurores, aí faz sentido, marcar num lugar onde os aurores de maneira geral não costumam frequentar.

Os aurores tinham um esconderijo em um clube BDSM? Porque estávamos sendo chamados lá? Eram perguntas que vinham a minha cabeça, sem resposta, enquanto eu levantava rapidamente, procurando em meu armário as roupas apropriadas para o Erthel's Club. Vesti-me com uma calça de couro preta e uma jaqueta de mesma cor e material, além de uma camiseta cinza escura justa.

Estendi uma calça jeans para Harry, de um tom claro, bastante rasgada. Ele fez uma careta, mas não discutiu.

\- Vista sem cueca. – eu disse.

\- Mas...

\- Vão perceber, a calça marca e tem muitos rasgos. – eu cortei o que poderia vir a ser um questionamento sobre a necessidade de não usar roupas de baixo.

Estendi para ele uma coleira larga de couro preto, com um anel de metal na parte da frente do pescoço.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – ele falou, em tom de súplica, segurando a coleira nas mãos. – Nós vamos encontrar o meu chefe.

\- Você disse que tínhamos que ir disfarçados. – eu argumentei, em voz baixa.

Entendia que ele não queria aparecer assim na frente do chefe. Quem queria ir para uma reunião de trabalho de coleira, sem camisa, vestindo apenas um jeans todo rasgado que não deixava quase nada para a imaginação? No lugar dele, eu também estaria constrangido.

\- Você pode vestir um casaco até chegarmos lá, se for se sentir melhor. – eu falei, tentando passar algum conforto pra ele.

Mas ele não me respondeu nada. Sua testa estava franzida, sua expressão severa.

\- Harry, o que houve? – eu questionei.

\- Mas eu não estou disfarçado, não é? Eu sou seu submisso. – ele respondeu. – Kingsley não marcou uma reunião em um clube BDSM por mera coincidência. Ele sabe, ele sabe sobre eu e você.

\- Como? – eu arregalei os olhos. Eu e os outros bruxos envolvidos com BDSM sempre tínhamos mantido aquilo a sete chaves.

\- A pergunta não é como ele descobriu seu segredo, Draco. – ele disse, fechando a coleira em torno do seu pescoço. – A pergunta é o que, afinal, Kingsley quer com você?

\- \\\ -

Quando chegamos na entrada do clube, que ficava em uma rua bastante discreta de Londres, eu sussurrei para Harry:

\- Sei que você está irritado, mas você vai precisar mudar de postura agora, tudo bem?

\- Sim. – ele disse. – Sim, eu sei, Draco. Vou deixa-lo me guiar, tudo bem? Peça o quarto de número 6.

Segurei sua mão com firmeza. A cada vez que ele depositava sua em mim eu me sentia mais forte, mais satisfeito, um homem melhor.

\- Senhor Malfoy. – eu fui cumprimentado assim que cheguei pela jovem recepcionista. – Há quanto tempo.

Harry entrou atrás de mim e permaneceu parado, um passo atrás, as mãos juntas na frente do corpo, os olhos fixos no chão, o rosto completamente inexpressivo.

\- Faz tempo mesmo, srta. Jones. – eu respondi. – Minha ausência se deve ao fato de eu ter um submisso fixo agora. E ele ainda não estava preparado para o Erthel's Club.

\- Ele é muito bonito. – srta. Jones comentou, sorridente.

Ela não falou diretamente com ele porque viu que eu não fiz menção de apresenta-los. Para todos os efeitos, eu era bastante possessivo. Mas na realidade, eu só queria chegar o mais rápido possível ao quarto. E por Merlin, mesmo que Harry estivesse muito mais do que sexy com aquela roupa, não seria para aliviar minhas tensões sexuais.

\- Quarto 6, por favor. – eu disse, com rispidez.

\- Cla-claro. – ela respondeu, um pouco desconcertada, me entregando a chave.

Andei na direção do quarto, com Harry um passo atrás de mim, mantendo a mesma postura e expressão de forma impecável. Ao entrar no quarto, no entanto, Harry, sacou a varinha que tinha ocultado com um feitiço no bolso da calça. Trancou a porta, lançou feitiços silenciadores e tocou três vezes com a varinha nas pontas da cruz presa à parede que servia para amarrar os submissos.

Abriu-se uma passagem que dava para uma pequena sala apertada com três cadeiras, onde Kingsley Shacklebolt já nos esperava. Ele arregalou os olhos para Harry, visivelmente impressionado com a imagem de seu mais talentoso auror vestido naqueles trajes.

\- Kingsley. – Harry cumprimentou friamente. Suas vestes de submisso contrastavam de forma gritante com seu tom de voz.

\- Sr. Shacklebolt. – eu disse, incerto.

\- Harry. Sr. Malfoy. – Shacklebolt tentou cumprimentar cordialmente. – Sentem-se.

Eu e Harry nos sentamos. Eu não entendia porque Harry estava irritado daquela maneira. Ele parecia profundamente desconfiado das intenções do chefe.

\- Eu já sei o que você quer. – Harry falou. – Tive todo o caminho até este quarto para pensar. E a resposta é não.

\- Harry... – Shacklebolt falou. – Por favor me escute, é um bom plano.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Harry aumentou o tom de voz. – Draco é civil, não é auror. Civis não participam de missões.

Como é? Shacklebolt queria que eu participasse de uma missão com os aurores? Como é que Harry tinha deduzido isso só com aquele bilhete?

\- Você inscreveu ele como seu contato no Departamento, isso o autoriza a saber dos seus movimentos e, inclusive, a atuar em algumas missões. – Shacklebolt falou, como se fosse uma carta na manga.

Eu sabia que era uma péssima coisa para se dizer a Harry. Minha opinião foi confirmada quando vi Harry levantar da cadeira. Seus olhos eram assassinos.

\- Como você ousa Shacklebolt? – tinham acabado os tratamentos amigáveis. – Eu o inscrevi como contato para ele ser protegido, não para o Departamento se achar no direto de arriscar a vida dele.

\- Pelo menos escute o que eu tenho para dizer. – Shacklebolt disse, calmamente.

Entrelacei meus dedos nos de Harry.

\- Vamos ouvi-lo, Harry. – eu falei. – Eu quero ouvir.

\- Isso tinha que ter sido dito a mim e apenas a mim, Shacklebolt. – Harry disse. – Mas você sabia que eu recusaria, então você manipulou a situação e chamou Draco aqui, para que eu fosse obrigado a deixa-lo ouvir você.

Shacklebolt nada respondeu. Ele não negou, porque era evidentemente verdade o que Harry dizia.

\- Por favor. – eu pedi

Harry se sentou de novo, segurando firme a minha mão, mas sem se virar pra mim. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Shacklebolt. O auror mais velho, não se intimidou, virou-se para mim, talvez considerando-me a pessoa mais fácil de convencer, e começou me contar o que sabia e o seu planejamento.

\- Talvez seja uma surpresa para o senhor, mas os aurores, há mais um menos uns três anos, tem feito um mapeamento das atividades de bruxos praticantes de BDSM. Foi uma investigação bastante sigilosa, apenas eu e dois outros aurores nos envolvemos nela. Harry, por exemplo, não tinha a menor ideia da existência dessa investigação. Sabemos que alguns bruxos como o senhor, Blaise Zabini, Simon e Leo que são funcionários do Ministério e meus amigos pessoais, são apenas praticantes de BDSM, mas não fazem nada de ilegal. Mas nossa investigação foi importante para poder descobrir bruxos que estão fazendo uso de magia das trevas disfarçada de uma "prática sexual inofensiva". Principalmente depois que descobrimos que o BDSM é uma prática comum entre os Purificadores do Sangue. – Shacklebolt explicou. – Quando descobrimos que você e Harry estavam juntos, imaginamos que talvez o senhor tivesse disposto a ajudar, gostaríamos que o senhor se infiltrasse.

\- Como espião? – eu quis confirmar.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Você é de uma família puro sangue. E é um dominador, eles certamente te aceitariam.

\- Isso está fora de questão. – Harry falou, como quem coloca um ponto final.

\- Essa decisão não é sua. – Eu respondi, sem me alterar.

Shacklebolt parecia ter um brilho vitorioso nos olhos.

\- Parece que vocês precisam conversar. – ele tinha um sorrisinho mal contido no canto dos lábios. – Eu vou aparatar, confundi recepcionista para entrar no clube horas mais cedo, quando não tinha ninguém aqui.

\- Antes de ir, Shacklebolt, deixe eu lhe dizer uma coisa. – Harry disse, e talvez fosse o tom mais perigosamente calmo que ele usara desde que entramos naquele quarto. – Você agiu pelas minhas costas hoje, e eu nunca vou esquecer.

\- Harry... – ele respondeu, parecendo desconcertado com as palavras do auror que ele próprio tinha treinado.

Mas Harry virou as costas, voltou andando para dentro do quarto. Shacklebolt me estendeu seu cartão, para que eu pudesse entrar em contato, lançou um último olhar confuso na direção de Harry e desaparatou.

\- O que foi tudo isso? – eu perguntei para Harry, que tinha se sentado numa estrutura de madeira no chão.

\- Um pesadelo. – ele disse, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

\- Você não acha que está exagerando? – eu perguntei. – Seu chefe veio me pedir ajuda. Hoje mesmo estávamos falando sobre ir pra França juntos.

\- Isso não é ir pra França juntos. É arriscar sua vida. É te colocar no trabalho mais perigoso que existe. – ele disse com urgência, erguendo os olhos pra mim. – Espiões acabam mortos, Draco, não é por nada o que aconteceu com Severo Snape. Se eles descobrirem que você é um agente duplo, se Kinoss aparecer lá, fizer a cabeça deles contra você, você vai ser torturado e morto.

\- Eu sei me defender. – eu falei.

\- Draco, você não vai ter a menor chance. Eles seriam muitos e você um só. – ele respondeu, com escárnio. – Mesmo que você fosse um auror treinado, o que você não é.

\- Eles não vão me descobrir. Eu sei mentir bem, as coisas vão dar certo. – eu tentei novamente.

\- Porquê de repente você quer tanto isso? – Harry se alterou. – Eu não estou te entendendo.

E de repente eu também já estava alterado.

\- Eu é que não estou te entendendo. Você vem falando disso desde que começamos a ficar juntos, que as coisas na França estão ruins, que você quer ajudar, que vai lutar. O único que pode fazer algo é você? O único que pode arriscar a vida é você? – eu questionei, aumentando a voz.

\- Eu fui treinado pra isso, você já me viu duelando. – ele argumentou. – E eu não vou estar trabalhando infiltrado, você sabe que é diferente.

\- Você pode ser útil em batalhas, em missões de salvamento, duelando, é verdade. E eu posso ser útil como espião. – eu tentei ser racional. – temos qualidades diferentes, coisas diferentes a oferecer.

\- E como é que você vai ser útil, Draco? – ele perguntou, irritado. – Participando das festinhas dos Purificadores do Sangue? Fazendo cenas com submissos para satisfazer seus novos colegas puro sangues?

\- É disso que se trata? Ciúmes de mim com outros submissos? – eu questionei.

Os olhos dele estavam profundamente verdes, lágrimas incontidas começaram a cair incessantemente sobre seu rosto, escorrendo pela sua bochecha, avermelhando seu rosto sério e triste.

\- Não. Eu preferia ver você transar com mil homens diferentes do que ver você partir nessa missão. – ele respondeu. Tão digno, tão sincero. Ele tinha aquele poder de me tocar profundamente, de me desarmar.

\- Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser, se você não for. – ele disse, caminhou na minha direção, parecendo desesperado.

Ele começou a tirar a calça.

\- Agora não é hora de sexo, Harry. – eu disse, confuso com suas intenções.

Mas então ele empurrou sua varinha novamente nas minhas mãos, como tinha feito na festa de Blaise, me olhou com os olhos cheios de dor, e então, caiu de joelhos aos meus pés.

\- É sua, só uso quando você permitir. Te trato para sempre como meu senhor. Só faço o que você deixar. Vou abandonar os aurores, não participo de mais nenhuma missão. Vou estar sempre disponível, nunca vou recusar nada. Se você quiser ter relações com outro homem vou aceitar. – ele jurou. – Em troca eu só te peço pra não ir, não seja espião, não arrisque sua vida, não se envolva.

Eu me abaixei ao lado dele sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Estendi de novo a varinha pra Harry, mas ele não a pegou. Ficou num silêncio imóvel, ajoelhado, as mãos sobre o joelho, o rosto abaixado, chorando. Guardei a varinha segura no bolso do casaco, junto da minha.

Enxuguei as lágrimas no rosto dele, mas era um gesto inútil, elas seguiam caindo, sem parar, quietas, mas constantes. Além de minha mãe, ninguém tinha chorado daquele jeito por mim. Ninguém tinha se disposto a abrir mão de tudo e qualquer coisa daquela forma pela minha vida, pela minha segurança. A essa altura, meus olhos também já transbordavam lágrimas.

\- Eu não vou aceitar a proposta de Shacklebolt. – eu falei, abraçando-o, trazendo seu corpo para junto do meu. – Eu não poderia te magoar dessa maneira.

Senti que ele se agarrava em mim, molhando minha camisa de lágrimas, sem conseguir reprimir um soluço alto, chorando com o rosto enterrado em meu peito.

\- Obrigado, Draco, obrigado. – ele disse, a voz tingida de alívio.

Mas de repente ele levantou a cabeça e tentou se recompor, como se estivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

\- Desculpe, eu prometi trata-lo como meu senhor de agora em diante. – ele tentou sorrir forçadamente. – Acho que isso não inclui chama-lo pelo nome.

Ele estava disposto a cumprir aquilo que tinha me proposto, como uma barganha. Ele cumpriria até o fim da vida, desde que eu ficasse a salvo. E, por causa disso, a profundidade dos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro começou a veio à tona, me atordoando. Eu percebi que também faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem.

\- Não é assim entre a gente, Harry. Não quero que você me chame de senhor o tempo todo. – eu falei, com bondade. – Você tem sua vida, pode fazer as coisas que gosta e certamente tem o direito de recusar algo que não deseja.

\- Eu desejo o que o senhor desejar. – ele disse, submisso, sem me olhar, tentando controlar, em vão, a voz embargada pelo choro. – Minha vida te pertence.

\- Pare com isso Harry, eu não quero nada disso, eu quero você do jeito que você é. Quero que você seja feliz. – meu tom era de súplica.

Ele me encarou com seriedade, absorvendo minhas palavras.

\- Nós vamos pensar em outra coisa pra combater os Purificadores de Sangue e ajudar o Mundo Bruxo. – ele disse. – Eu não vou te deixar de fora, estava falando sério hoje à tarde. Vamos fazer alguma coisa, mas juntos. Eu juro a você, não vou te guardar um único segredo.

\- Não quero que você vá embora em uma missão sem mim. – eu falei. – Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, sei que você é treinado, que não são casos de espionagens, mas eu também fico preocupado com a sua segurança.

\- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Amanhã eu não serei mais um auror. – ele me disse, muito sério.

\- Você não precisa... – eu comecei, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, com leveza.

\- Eu sei que você não está me pedindo isso. Mas eu não quero mais. Eu nunca quero ter que partir em uma missão e causar em você a aflição que senti hoje quando achei que você fosse aceitar o plano de Shacklebolt. – Harry explicou. – A decisão que você tomou hoje, por mim, eu nunca vou esquecer. E você merece que eu faça o mesmo por você.

\- Mas você não quer continuar combatendo as artes das trevas? – eu perguntei, confuso.

\- Quero, mas só se for do seu lado. – ele respondeu, sorrindo timidamente pra mim. – E não preciso do Departamento de Aurores pra isso.

\- E no que você vai trabalhar? – eu perguntei.

\- Por enquanto, em nada. – ele respondeu. – Mas quando tudo isso se resolver, quem sabe... Posso me candidatar ao cargo de professor de DCAT em Hogwarts.

\- Você tem certeza? – questionei.

\- Do que? Das minhas ambições profissionais futuras? – ele perguntou. – Não. A única coisa que tenho certeza agora, é que quero estar com você. E quero que você esteja feliz, e em segurança. Porque, Draco, se algo te acontecer, eu não posso nem pensar... eu acho que eu não conseguiria...

E foi a minha vez de tocar levemente seus lábios para silencia-lo. Porque eu sentia o mesmo. Eu não saberia como continuar se algo acontecesse com ele. Harry já se tornara parte fundamental da minha vida, do meu próprio ser.

E tomado por esse sentimento, o puxei para um beijo carregado de necessidade.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Meus joelhos ardiam um pouco do contato com o chão áspero e pedregoso do quarto número 6 do clube. Draco pareceu se dar conta disso sem que eu dissesse, porque ao separarmos nossos lábios, ele sentou-se no chão, recostando-se numa parede próxima, puxando meu corpo nu para o seu colo, onde me acomodei sem reclamar.

Ele afagou de leve seus joelhos.

\- É um quarto apropriado pra seções mais rígidas de BDSM. – Draco comentou.

Eu olhei em volta, pesando suas palavras. O chão e as paredes eram de pedra. O quarto tinha um aspecto sombrio, os móveis, de modo geral, assemelhavam-se um pouco ao que havia no quarto de BDSM na Mansão Malfoy, mas eram bem mais rústicos. Era quase tudo de madeira ou metal.

\- Sem dúvida você criou um ambiente mais confortável na sua casa. – eu respondi.

\- Você ficou impressionado com o quarto? – ele quis saber. Draco parecia sempre preocupado que eu me assustasse com algo relacionado ao mundo BDSM. – Você já tinha vindo a esse esconderijo antes? Com os aurores?

\- Não, aprendemos a localização desse esconderijo na teoria, sabemos como entrar, mas como eu disse, raramente é utilizado. É a primeira vez que entro no quarto 6. – eu expliquei. – Porém, eu já tinha vindo nesse clube antes, quando estava pesquisando sobre BDSM, antes de decidir te procurar. Eles tem um salão aberto no andar de cima, muito parecido com esse quarto, no qual dominadores fazem cenas com seus submissos e voyeurs podem assistir.

\- Você se cadastrou como voyeur da última vez que veio? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim. – eu respondi.

\- E foi aqui que você viu... que você viu submissos sendo punidos severamente? – ele perguntou.

\- Foi. – Eu falei, muito baixo.

\- Você se sentiria mal... se sentiria oprimido de fazer algo comigo aqui? – ele parecia genuinamente inseguro ao perguntar.

\- Oprimido não. – eu respondi, pausadamente. – Só não me parece uma ideia... hã... muito atraente.

\- Há algo que eu possa fazer para que seja mais atraente pra você? – as mãos dele desciam pelas minhas costas levemente, causando-me um arrepio de excitação.

\- Ajuda muito você ficar me tocando e me olhando todo sexy nesse quarto, parecendo o Rei do Calabouço. – eu comentei, em voz baixa, estremecendo sob o toque dos seus dedos.

Uma risada rouca escapou dos seus lábios.

\- Rei do Calabouço! Vou ter que anotar essa pra contar a Blaise.

Alcancei seus lábios para um beijo leve.

\- Vou precisar da varinha de volta. – eu suspirei. – Para os feitiços de preparação.

Aquilo significava que eu estava aceitando, como Draco sabia muito bem.

\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – ele perguntou.

Joguei o corpo um pouco para trás para que ele visse a minha excitação.

\- Draco, olha só o jeito que eu estou.

Os olhos dele prenderam-se no meu pênis, que projetava-se rijo. Draco Malfoy me excitava demais. A perspectiva de transar com ele ali me assustava um pouco, sem dúvida, mas também me dava um tesão da porra.

\- Você não deveria tomar decisões baseado no seu pau. – ele comentou, sem tirar os olhos da minha ereção.

Eu me aproximei do ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo sua pele arrepiar.

\- Talvez eu mereça um castigo por isso. – eu sussurrei, provocando-o. – Senhor.

Draco me pegou em um ímpeto, me colocando de bruços em seu colo e depositando um forte tapa nas minhas nádegas, que me fez gritar pelo susto e pelo atrito.

\- Sente que mereceu isso, Harry? – ele perguntou, rouco.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi, desnorteado.

Eu diria sim pra tudo que ele quisesse.

\- Então agradeça. – Draco ordenou.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – eu disse.

Então Draco bateu de novo. Outro tapa forte e ardido. Eu gemi. Ele esperou, entendi minha deixa.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – eu falei, novamente.

Ele repetiu mais duas vezes, e eu obediente esperei minha deixa para agradece-lo. Aquilo era bastante excitante, eu sentia minha ereção cada vez mais rígida contra o couro da calça que Draco usava. Quando acabou, ele ordenou que eu ficasse de joelhos de frente pra ele.

\- Eu quero fazer os feitiços de preparação em você hoje. – ele me olhou nos olhos. – você permite?

Eu fiquei vermelho. Aquilo era um pouco íntimo, não?

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi.

\- Você permite que eu use outros feitiços em você hoje, Harry? – Draco questionou.

Fiquei feliz com aquele pedido. Significava que Draco já estava confiando o suficiente em nós dois para usar feitiços. Ele confiava que eu diria a ele se tivesse algo errado, se eu não me sentisse bem. Não consegui conter um sorriso.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi.

Ele me olhava confuso, obviamente sem entender porque eu estava sorrindo daquela maneira.

Draco se ergueu do chão, despindo quase toda sua roupa, mantendo apenas a cueca boxer preta. Ele pegou sua varinha no bolso da jaqueta de couro e fez os feitiços, removendo os pelos do meu corpo e me deixando limpo e preparado pra ele. Feito isso, ele ordenou que eu levantasse e me levou até uma estrutura de metal em formato de X na parede.

Ele me amarrou calmamente de frente pra ele, as costas sentindo o frio do metal. Meus braços e pernas foram devidamente presos com tiras de couro e minha mobilidade tornou-se bastante reduzida. Eu mal podia mover-me poucos centímetros para os lados.

Com um feitiço, ele decolou a estrutura de metal da parede e fez com que ela flutuasse pelo quarto. A minha posição na vertical modificou-se para a horizontal. Eu me vi deitado, preso àquele X de metal, cerca de um metro e meio acima do chão.

Draco se aproximou de mim. Ele era sexy demais, eu o queria com desespero. Meus olhos eram febris sobre seu corpo. Ele se abaixou entre minhas pernas e eu gemi quando senti seus lábios em meus testículos. Ele beijava, lambia, e passava os dentes levemente pelo meu saco.

Eu estava cada vez mais excitado, ele sabia muito bem disso, mas como que propositalmente, não tocava meu pênis. Então ele parou. Caminhou na direção das nossas roupas e retornou com uma tira fina de couro, com a qual amarrou a base do meu pênis, como uma espécie de bondage ou anel peniano improvisado.

Eu sabia bem que aquilo dificultaria um orgasmo, mas não era tão incômodo quanto o cinto de castidade que tínhamos usado antes. Não reclamei, confiava em Draco. Quando ele terminou de amarrar a tira de couro e olhou para o meu rosto, eu sustentei seu olhar com firmeza.

Draco fez um feitiço não verbal e na ponta de sua varinha surgiu um círculo de luz azulado.

\- Pronto? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu estava entregue.

Ele encostou o círculo na glande do meu pênis, já lubrificada de excitação. Meu pênis se contraiu, mas eu não pude me mover ou me esquivar. Eu estava muito bem preso naquela estrutura, totalmente a mercê de Draco. O feitiço era quente e vibrante, como pequenos choques, que castigavam e ao mesmo tempo deliciavam minha ereção.

Minutos depois eu já gemia sem parar. A tira de couro deixava meu pênis inchado e duro, impedindo que eu tivesse qualquer alívio. Draco não desviava o feitiço, concentrando-se na minha glande, já sensível e dolorida. Quando a varinha de Draco se apagou, ele começou a acariciar meu pênis com lentidão. Mas eu não tinha ilusões de que ele pretendesse me deixar gozar.

\- Eu quero fazer mais uma coisa com você. – ele disse. – um feitiço.

\- O que quiser, senhor. – eu ofereci.

Com um floreio de varinha, minhas pernas tinham se soltado da estrutura de metal e estavam presas por correntes no teto, deixando meu corpo ainda mais exposto. Não era uma posição muito confortável, a parte inferior das minhas costas doía um pouco contra a rigidez do metal.

Mexi um pouco o quadril, agora que não estava mais tão limitado, tentando me acomodar melhor. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar muito nisso Draco empurrou sua jaqueta de couro dobrada na região da minha lombar, ajudando-me a me apoiar.

\- Melhor? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, sentindo-me mais relaxado. Ele tocou minha entrada com a varinha, fazendo um feitiço lubrificante e introduziu um dedo em meu corpo. Eu gemi baixinho, sentindo seu toque delicioso dentro de mim. Eu amava ser acariciado daquele jeito por Draco, sentir seu dedo se movimentando dentro em meu interior.

\- Eu vou te explicar o que quero fazer com você. Preciso que você entenda exatamente o que significa, exatamente para o que você está dando permissão. – ele falou, muito sério. – Porque esse feitiço é diferente dos outros que já fiz em você. Uma vez que eu tenha lançado, vai ser muito difícil pra você dizer não pra mim.

Eu engoli em seco, entendendo que se tratava de um passo maior. Mas não disse nada, apenas esperei que ele explicasse.

\- O _opus penetrant..._ – ele começou, e eu ivoluntariamente me contraí.

Eu conhecia o feitiço, tinha estudado no treinamento de aurores. Na verdade, eu sabia que podia resistir ao feitiço se quisesse, se fizesse muita força pra isso. O preconceito contra homossexuais era forte em alguns círculos na comunidade mágica e, certos bruxos achavam engraçado lançar o _opus penetrant_ para estuprar homossexuais. Em termos mais técnicos, o feitiço fazia surgir na região do ânus uma necessidade quase incontrolável de penetração.

\- Você conhece. – ele disse. Não era uma pergunta.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi.

Mas não queria conversar a respeito. Não naquele momento. Eu estava excitado demais, concentrado demais no que estávamos vivendo, querendo saber até onde poderíamos chegar juntos.

\- O que você deseja de mim, senhor? – eu perguntei, os olhos febris sobre ele.

Eu estava demonstrando que queria ir em frente. Que queria entender.

\- Você sabe o que o feitiço faz. Quero fazer o feitiço em você, Harry, e fazê-lo esperar um pouco. – ele falou, colocando novamente o dedo dentro da minha entrada. – Talvez seja um pouco difícil para você, não vou te penetrar imediatamente...

E eu entendi. Ele queria me ver perder o controle, pedir por ele, implorar pra ser dele. Ele queria tudo de mim, tudo que pudesse ter. E eu daria, eu queria dar. Eu estava mais do que disposto.

\- Sou seu. – eu falei, simplesmente.

Seus olhos brilharam, azuis. Ele se abaixou, me tomando para um beijo, tirando-me o fôlego. O desejo que sentíamos preenchia nossos corpos, esquentava o cômodo, tornava cada toque eletrizante.

Sua varinha tocou minha entrada novamente e ele murmurou:

\- _Opus penetrant. –_ o efeito foi imediato.

Senti em minha entrada uma ardência gostosa, urgente, que espalhava-se pelo interior do meu corpo. Meu tesão fez meu pênis pulsar. Não fiz nenhum movimento para resistir, me entregando completamente às sensações.

Draco encostou o dedo na minha entrada, introduzindo apenas a ponta, provocando-me.

Eu me contrai, sem nenhum constrangimento. Meu corpo ardia por ele.

\- Por favor, por favor. – eu implorava.

\- Por favor o que? – ele perguntou, em uma calma quase cruel.

\- Por favor me fode! – eu quase gritei.

Ele colocou o dedo todo dentro de mim, movendo lentamente. Sabia muito bem que não estava nem perto de ser o suficiente. Eu precisava de muito mais.

\- Seu cuzinho está ardendo muito? – Draco provocou.

\- Está, senhor. – eu respondi, rebolando em seu dedo, tentando em vão saciar o fogo que queimava dentro de mim.

\- Do que ele precisa, Harry? – ele perguntou.

\- Do seu pau. – eu supliquei. – Por favor, senhor, preciso do seu pau dentro de mim.

\- Ainda não. – ele respondeu, maldoso. – Mas se você pedir com jeitinho, eu te dou mais um dedo.

\- Aaaah. – eu gemi, me movendo ao redor do seu dedo. – Coloca mais um, por favor, mais um, senhor.

Draco me concedeu mais um dedo.

\- É o suficiente, Harry? – ele perguntou, um sorriso safado no rosto.

\- Não, preciso de mais. – eu pisquei o ânus, apertando os dedos dele e soltando, tentando encontrar algum alívio.

Mas o alívio não vinha. Eu só me sentia cada vez mais dilatado. Cada vez mais necessitado.

Eu gritei quando ele colocou o terceiro dedo dentro de mim e começou a socar forte. Não era bem o que eu queria, ainda faltava alguma coisa, mas minha entrada ardida e estimulada parecia ter tido seu fogo parcialmente aplacado. No entanto, segundos depois, ele tirou os três dedos de uma vez.

\- Não. – eu gritei.

Eu quase chorei, meu corpo se contorceu o quanto era possível naquela estrutura de metal. O fogo ardeu dentro de mim mil vezes mais urgente. Eu precisava dele como nunca. Precisava que ele me fodesse.

\- Por favor, senhor, por favor. – eu supliquei. – Me fode, enterra seu pau no meu cuzinho, por favor.

Draco encostou a ponta de seu pênis na minha entrada já lubrificada, mas não me penetrou. Ficou brincando comigo, em uma tortura interminável, introduzindo apenas alguns centímetros e logo se retirando, passando seu pau por entre as minhas nádegas.

Quando finalmente ele enterrou-se para dentro do meu corpo, eu gritei de prazer, sem conseguir me conter. Sem que ele sequer encostasse em meu pênis, eu gozei com violência, sujando meu peito de esperma. A cena pareceu acender Draco ainda mais, porque ele me comeu com fúria e urgência, aplacando toda a ardência e necessidade que o feitiço infligira em meu ânus, dando-me tudo que eu necessitava, e pegando tudo que eu oferecia.

Até que senti seu jato quente dentro de mim, seu orgasmo forte e potente, que me pertencia, que era meu. Que eu amava sentir me preenchendo todas as vezes que seus olhos faiscavam de prazer, seu corpo tremia e ele chegava ao ápice graças ao que eu podia proporcionar a ele.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu desamarrei com cuidado todas as amarras que prendiam o corpo de Harry e o ajudei a descer da estrutura de metal, sabendo que ele poderia estar com dificuldade de firmar-se no chão devido a intensidade do sexo. Com um floreio de varinha, devolvi o X de metal de volta a parede e ajudei Harry a vestir a calça novamente.

\- Quero conversar, mas primeiro quero levar você pra casa tudo bem? – perguntei.

\- Tudo bem. – ele me respondeu.

Ele se sentou em uma estrutura de madeira enquanto eu me vesti rapidamente. Saímos do quarto sem dizer nada. Ele foi me seguindo, como um submisso, pois sabia que poderíamos estar sendo observados. Quando chegamos novamente a recepção, a jovem recepcionista e dois homens que chegavam olharam para Harry e para as marcas leves das amarras em seus braços. Era tudo bem crível, sem dúvida.

Aparatei imediatamente em frente a Mansão Malfoy. Harry continuou a me seguir sem dizer nada. Entrei em casa, subi as escadas, na direção do meu quarto, começando a me agoniar com seu silêncio. Será que tinha sido cedo demais? Será que tinha sido muito para Harry processar em uma única noite? Eu o forçara além do limite?

\- Você permite que eu te dê um banho? – eu perguntei com muito cuidado, como se ele pudesse se quebrar, ou desaparecer.

Ele sorriu brandamente pra mim.

\- Você está me perguntando como dominador? – ele quis saber. – Ou é só um banho com meu namorado?

\- A segunda opção. – eu respondi.

Bastava de Draco dominador naquela noite. Eu estava certo de que Harry já tivera o bastante.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para o banheiro, me ajudando a despir a roupa. Logo estávamos os dois completamente nus e ele me puxou para o chuveiro, colando meus lábios nos seus. Suas mãos passearam pelos meus cabelos, enquanto meus braços seguravam com firmeza seu corpo, apertando-o junto de mim. Ele acariciou minhas costas, meus braços, devagar, com cuidado... me preenchendo de um sentimento que eu não conseguia identificar. Harry me tocava como eu nunca tinha sido tocado antes, com carinho, com ternura.

Deixei que ele me lavasse e, em seguida, ele permitiu que eu fizesse o mesmo por ele. Quando alcancei seu pênis, ele gemeu baixinho.

\- Por favor, devagar, Draco. – ele pediu.

\- Está sensível? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim. – ele disse, de olhos fechados.

\- Posso fazer um feitiço para que essa sensação passe. – eu ofereci, com preocupação. – você quer?

\- Talvez mais tarde. – ele dispensou. – Ainda quero sentir ele assim um pouco.

\- Ah.. Harry.. – eu suspirei, o lábios em seu pescoço, trilhando beijos doces.

O acariciei com gentileza por mais alguns segundos. Em seguida, o virei de costas pra mim. Escorreguei os dedos ensaboados por entre suas nádegas, lavando-o ali, tirando o excesso de lubrificação e meu próprio sêmen que eu tinha despejado na entrada de Harry. Aquilo era íntimo demais, jamais havia feito com nenhum submisso. Era um gesto terno, de cuidado. Eu queria que Harry se sentisse cuidado por mim.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Juro que se você ficar fazendo isso. – ele falou enquanto eu o massageava ali. – eu não vou mais querer tomar banho sozinho.

\- Estou as ordens, Harry Potter. – eu brinquei.

Ele se virou pra mim, sorrindo. Desligamos a água do chuveiro e puxamos nossas toalhas.

\- Vem, vamos para cama. – ele falou. – Já está quase amanhecendo, daqui a pouco tenho que ir até o Ministério. E sei que você ainda tem muitas perguntas.

Nós estávamos cansados, sem dúvida. Tínhamos dormido muito pouco até ser chamados pelo chefe (ou ex chefe) de Harry para ir ao clube de BDSM. A madrugada tinha sido de discussão com Shacklebolt, depois de discussão entre eu e Harry, seguida de sexo intenso... ou seja, nada muito tranquilo e relaxante.

No entanto eu estava cheio de coisas na cabeça, sabia que não conseguiria dormir naquele momento. Imaginava que Harry também não. Peguei no armário uma potente poção revitalizadora e nós dois tomamos, para encararmos as horas acordados que ainda tínhamos pela frente. Me senti imediatamente melhor disposto e vi a sombra escura que já começara a aparecer embaixo dos olhos de Harry sumir. Poções revitalizadoras eram desaconselháveis em excesso, mas podiam ser tomadas esporadicamente sem maiores prejuízos à saúde.

\- Você está bem, Harry? – eu perguntei. – Sei que ter um feitiço assim tomando conta das vontades de uma pessoa pode afetá-la bastante. Espero não ter forçado demais com você. Vi que você ficou um pouco assustado quando eu disse o nome do feitiço...

\- Eu estou bem. – ele respondeu, com calma. – Draco, eu treinei para ser Auror, estudei sobre esse feitiço. Se nos capturam... bom as vezes faz parte da tortura estuprar aurores. Fazer com que a gente implore por isso é uma espécie de requinte de crueldade comum em certos grupos de bruxos das trevas.

Eu recuei um pouco. Bom, é claro que ele se contraiu quando eu citei o feitiço. O fez pensar na utilização do _opus penetrant_ em um contexto de violência, o único no qual até então ele tinha ouvido falar dessa magia.

\- Eu entendo, é claro. – eu falei. – Você só tinha ouvido falar do _opus penetrant_ dentro de uma lógica de estupro.

\- É mais do que ouvir falar, Draco. – eu expliquei. – Embora eu nunca tenha vivenciado uma situação horrível dessas, nós temos um treinamento prático para resistir ao feitiço.

\- Como? – minha voz subiu duas oitavas. – Prático? Submetem vocês ao feitiço? Harry isso é horrível...

\- Nós treinamos para resistir ao feitiço. Para numa ocasião em que _opus penetrant_ seja lançado contra um auror ainda armado, ele não perca completamente a razão e consiga contra atacar, se livrando do feitiço. Com muito treino a maior parte dos aurores chega a esse ponto. – ele explicou, depois fez uma pausa, como se medisse se deveria continuar. – Em um estágio mais avançado do treinamento, um colega lança o _opus penetrant_ no outro desarmado e ele tenta resistir. A ideia é, no caso de captura, não sucumbir ao seu torturador, ao seu estuprador. Claro, é quase impossível. A maioria não consegue resistir pouco mais de dois minutos antes de pedir que o colega o penetre, o que gera muito constrangimento e faz com que todos acabem desistindo.

\- Harry, me desculpe. – eu falei. – Se eu tivesse imaginado esse tipo de treinamento, não teria proposto esse feitiço. Não sem uma conversa antes. Não era minha intenção fazer você se sentir mal, coagido, humilhado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

Será que ele tinha tentado resistir em vão? Será que nossa noite tinha lembrado a ele um de seus treinamentos? Eu estava profundamente arrependido. Queria ter sabido de tudo aquilo antes. Por que não perguntei? Por que não conversei? Por que não insisti naquele assunto quando percebi que ele já tinha ouvido falar no _opus penetrant?_ Eu estava irritado comigo mesmo, fui descuidado, me deixei levar pelo meu próprio prazer, pela minha vontade de fazer aquilo com ele.

\- Draco, olhe pra mim. – meus olhos prenderam-se nos lindos olhos verdes de Harry Potter. – Eu quero que você fique calmo e preste atenção em mim, tudo bem? Se eu tivesse me sentido mal, coagido ou humilhado... posso garantir a você, eu teria resistido ao feitiço. É verdade que a maioria dos aurores não consegue resistir ao _opus penetrant,_ mas eu consigo.

\- Talvez por poucos minutos, mas e depois? – eu perguntei a ele. – Você estava desarmado.

Ele sorriu brevemente pra mim.

\- Deixe eu lhe contar uma coisa, tudo bem? Depois que a minha turma de aurores a primeira parte do treinamento e todos já conseguiam contra atacar com a varinha depois de ser atingidos com o _opus penetrant_ , passamos para a segunda parte. Meu treinamento ia ser pela manhã, eu tinha escolhido fazer com Rony, porque somos amigos desde crianças, confio cegamente nele. Se afinal em um minuto eu abaixasse as calças implorando, ele simplesmente retiraria o feitiço e nenhum de nós nunca mais falaria nisso. – ele contou. – Mas quando eu cheguei lá, Philip tinha falado com Shacklebolt e pedido para fazer meu treinamento. Disse que eu tinha sido o melhor na primeira fase com a varinha e que eu precisava de algo mais desafiador agora, afinal eu e Rony éramos próximos demais. Eu já gostava dele naquela época, e ele sabia muito bem disso, embora eu nunca tivesse dito. Quando entramos na salinha na qual ocorriam os treinamentos, ele se sentou em um banquinho e disse que tinha lido que quando a pessoa já sentia atraída por quem lançava o feitiço, era muito mais difícil resistir. Eu perguntei porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, e ele respondeu que queria muito me ver implorar.

\- Filho da puta! – eu soquei involuntariamente a parede.

Que homem nojento. Eu o queria a quilômetros de distância de Harry. Do meu Harry. Se dependesse de mim, esse tal de Philip nunca mais colocaria seus olhos sobre ele.

\- E então ele lançou o feitiço. E eu me senti tudo isso que você falou, mal, coagido, humilhado. Todas essas coisas que me senti com ele, e que jamais me senti com você, Draco. – ele falou, acariciando de leve meu rosto. – E por causa disso eu resisti ao feitiço durante 3 horas. Até que ele se cansou e desistiu.

\- 3 HORAS? – Eu estava atônito.

Aquilo era impossível. Inumano.

\- Ele refez o feitiço a cada 15 minutos, tentando aumentar os efeitos. – ele contou. – Uma hora e meia depois resolveram entrar e ver o que estava acontecendo, eu estava lá, sentado, imóvel, e assim permaneci. Eu suei frio, meus músculos ficaram doloridos de tão rígidos, contraídos. Meu cu ardia de um jeito que não consigo te explicar. Mas eu suportei, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Porque, Draco, eu preferia morrer do que pedir que aquele homem me tocasse, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia fazer isso na frente de todo o Departamento de Aurores.

Eu puxei ele pra mim, apertei ele junto do meu corpo.

\- Porque você beijou ele depois disso? – eu perguntei, sem entender. – Porque continuou gostando dele?

\- Ah, bom, foram anos depois. – ele falou, fazendo uma careta. – Ele baixou a bola depois disso, pediu desculpas. Achei que ele tinha mudado, mas já não tenho tanta certeza.

\- Detesto esse homem, realmente detesto. – eu falei, com raiva. - Eu não quero você perto dele, nunca.

\- Tá bom, senhor Draco Possessivo Malfoy. – ele riu, tocando a ponta do meu nariz. – Mas eu não te contei tudo isso pra você ter uma crise de ódio de Philip. Eu te contei pra você entender que eu me entreguei espontaneamente às sensações do feitiço, sem tentar resistir, sem querer resistir.

Eu o abracei, sentindo que ele puxava meu corpo pra junto do dele também, querendo me sentir.

\- Você quase me enlouqueceu implorando pra eu te comer. – eu confessei pra ele. – Você diz que se entregou pra mim, mas eu também me entreguei pra você, Harry. Eu preciso de você, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto. Preciso estar dentro de você, preciso sentir seu corpo me apertar.

\- Você é meu. – ele sorriu. – Porque eu ia querer resistir a qualquer coisa que você fizesse comigo? Qualquer feitiço? Se você é meu?

\- Eu sou todo seu. – eu prometi. – E juro que vou ter mais cuidado com você e esse negócio de feitiços sexuais.

\- Achei que tínhamos acabado de superar esse tópico. – Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Parcialmente, superamos. – eu disse. – Me deixa mais tranquilo que você seja capaz de resistir a feitiços que alteram a sua vontade se você realmente quiser. E também acho que há uma boa relação de confiança entre nós, que nos permite dar esse passo... mas eu não sou Philip.

\- Graças a Merlin, não. – Harry disse. – O que quer dizer?

\- Quero dizer que aurores não costumam ser os melhores em feitiços e hã... magias no geral que mexem com o desejo humano. – eu falei, com delicadeza.

Eu não queria colocar aquilo em palavras. Mas eu tinha criado em meio às Artes das Trevas. Como nunca fui capaz de matar ou torturar ninguém, meu pai tinha feito questão de que eu fosse excelente em controlar outros bruxos. Eu tinha encontrado poucos tão talentosos quanto eu em magias desse tipo. O _opus penetrant_ não era magia das trevas, é claro, mas não deixava de ter o mesmo princípio: uma magia de controle do desejo, da vontade da pessoa.

\- Acho que estou te entendendo. – Harry falou. – De modo geral, você está dizendo que é melhor que a média em magia de controle humano, e que portanto pode me controlar mais facilmente do que Philip?

\- Em resumo, sim. – Eu assenti, feliz de ter sido compreendido.

\- Draco, não sei bem o impacto que isso vai ter no seu ego, mas acho que vai ser bom para o nosso relacionamento que você confie nas minhas habilidades de auto controle. – ele sorriu pra mim, em desafio.

Levantou-se e parou em pé ao lado da cama. Deixou a varinha em cima do criado mudo e abriu os braços.

\- Manda ver. – ele disse. – Me lança uma _Império_.

\- Como é? – eu perguntei, em choque.

Não era possível que ele estivesse realmente sugerindo aquilo.

\- Eu te pediria para me lançar um _opus penetrant_ , mas em primeiro lugar meu cu já está doendo, eu não gostaria que ele também começasse a arder. – ele deu um sorriso torto, parecendo levemente animado. – E além disso, eu não tenho a menor vontade de ficar fazendo esforço pra resistir a você e a esse seu pau delicioso.

\- Harry! – eu ralhei com ele. – Não vou te lançar uma imperdoável.

\- Ora, Draco, só me faça caminhar até a porta. – ele argumentou. – Você não confia em mim?

\- Confio. – eu respondi.

E então ergui e a varinha e fiz a vontade dele.

\- _Império! –_ eu lancei a maldição e dei a ordem.

Vi Harry dar o primeiro passo e arquear as sobrancelhas. E então parou. Dei a ordem novamente. Mas ele continuou imóvel, me observando. Eu estava muito impressionado, muito mesmo.

\- Você tinha razão. – eu disse, abaixando a varinha. – Não ajudou muito o meu ego.

Ele sorriu um pouquinho e veio para cama junto de mim.

\- Se te consola, você fez com que eu desse ao menos um passo. Faz muitos anos que isso não acontece. – ele contou. – Na realidade, o último bruxo que conseguiu que eu respondesse a pelo menos uma parte da ordem foi Voldemort.

\- Isso me consola um pouquinho. – eu sorri pra ele.

Na verdade eu estava feliz com aquilo. Significava que ninguém podia fazer nada com Harry contra a vontade dele. Significava que em nossas cenas BDSM seria mais difícil ultrapassarmos limites. E significava que Harry estaria mais seguro, caso fosse atacado por algum bruxo mal intencionado. Como aquele idiota do Philip, por quem eu já nutria uma profunda desconfiança.

\- Vou colocar uma roupa. – ele disse. – Preciso ir ao Departamento entregar uma carta de demissão agora de manhã.

Eu segurei o pulso dele, impedindo o movimento que ele já fazia para se levantar.

\- Essa não é uma decisão muito radical, Harry? – eu perguntei.

Quando ele disse pela primeira vez que abandonaria os aurores não discuti muito. Ele tinha acabado de brigar com o chefe, e nós tínhamos discutido por uma questão grave. Harry tinha oferecido sua total liberdade pra mim em troca do meu não envolvimento no plano de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ele estava visivelmente emotivo. Evidentemente não era hora pra contesta-lo.

Mas se ele pretendia se demitir imediatamente, talvez fosse o momento de fazer com que ele pensasse um pouco naquilo.

\- Eu não te pedi isso. Sei que você gosta de ser auror. – eu disse a ele. – Como você me cadastrou no Departamento, eu posso ficar sabendo das suas missões. Quando eu disse que não queria que você fosse embora em missões sem mim, eu estava querendo dizer que gostaria de te acompanhar. Eu vou manter a minha palavra, não vou aceitar a proposta de Shacklebolt, você não precisa se demitir.

\- Draco... – ele disse, baixinho. – Na verdade, não é essa a questão. Se fosse isso, realmente, bastaria que você pudesse me acompanhar. Se eu pudesse confiar nos aurores, pra proteger você, seria o suficiente. Mas eu não gosto de como as coisas estão sendo conduzidas por eles.

\- Tudo isso por causa do que seu chefe fez ontem à noite? – eu questionei. – Você vai abandonar seu sonho de ser auror só por isso?

\- Você acha que eu estou exagerando. – ele disse, parecendo um pouco magoado. – Acho que não tem como entender, a não ser que você esteja realmente lá. Faz o seguinte, vá comigo hoje, Draco. Mas não diga nada que não vai aceitar a proposta de Shacklebolt. Deixe-os pensar que vai. Espere eu dizer que você não será espião.

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. – eu falei. – Mas se correr tudo bem hoje você vai continuar no Departamento?

\- Sim, Draco. Eu não sou orgulhoso. Se eu estiver errado eu repenso a minha decisão. – ele concordou. – Eu dediquei os últimos anos da minha vida aos aurores. Na verdade, eu adoraria estar errado.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ele se afastava para vestir-se, mas logo me levantei também, para colocar uma roupa, já que iria acompanha-lo. Depois de vestidos, descemos para tomar café da manhã. Enquanto comíamos eu pensava que também queria muito que Harry estivesse errado, pois eu preferia vê-lo cometer um simples erro de julgamento do que vê-lo triste.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Já no Ministério na Magia, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, de mãos dadas, com muitas cabeças virando em nossa direção, eu me sentia culpado. Eu tinha certeza que Draco passaria por uma manhã difícil, e eu o tinha levado até ali.

Logo chegamos a porta de entrada para o Quartel Geral dos aurores. Havia um identificador mágico, permitindo a entrada apenas de aurores e bruxos cadastrados. Imediatamente Draco e eu fomos autorizados.

Entrei de cabeça erguida, segurando a mão de Draco. O salão principal tinha mesas largas, nas quais os aurores podiam trabalhar em suas investigações. Naquele momento, havia cerca de 20 aurores na casa, incluindo Kingsley Shacklebolt, que naquele momento discutia com Peter Cooper sobre o andamento das coisas na França.

\- Malfoy. – Kingsley exclamou assim que nos viu. – Harry. Eu sabia que vocês viriam, sabia que iriam entender.

Olhei discretamente na direção de Draco, e vi que ele franzia a sobrancelha.

\- Eu vim até aqui hoje... – eu disse em voz alta, chamando atenção dos meus colegas. – ... fazer a mesma coisa que muitos de vocês fizeram quando cadastraram seus contatos no Departamento. Esse é Draco Malfoy, meu companheiro.

Muitos dos meus colegas mais próximos vieram nos cumprimentar.

\- Que bom que aceitou nos ajudar, senhor Malfoy. – disse Peter Cooper, exaltando Draco na frente de todos. – Você será um herói.

\- O namorado de Harry vai participar de uma missão? – perguntou Alicia, uma auror mais jovem, que tinha se formado depois de mim.

\- Ele valentemente aceitou ser nosso espião. – Kingsley contou para todos os presentes, praticante endeusando Draco. – O senhor Malfoy foi excepcionalmente corajoso ao aceitar trabalhar infiltrado pra nós. Ele nasceu em uma família bruxa bastante tradicional e achamos que ele vai ser bem aceito pelos Purificadores do Sangue.

\- Sem dúvida. – comentou Chase, um auror arrogante, de quem eu não gostava muito. – É só ele mostrar a marca negra no braço.

Todo mundo pareceu se contrair com aquele comentário desagradável. Draco permanecia ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão, impassível, como se estivesse alheio a tudo aquilo. Eu tentava me manter firme, também, mas estava espumando de raiva. Draco nem mesmo tinha dito a Kingsley que aceitava ser espião, e ele e Cooper já o estavam pressionando daquela maneira na frente de todos os aurores.

\- Ocorre que o esconderijo dos Purificadores do Sangue permanece completamente secreto pra nós, apesar nas nossas investigações na França. E nós acreditamos que o senhor Malfoy é a pessoa perfeita para nos levar até lá. – disse Kingsley, discursando para os aurores e tentando desviar a atenção de todos daquilo que Chase tinha dito. – Uma vez que os aurores ingleses e franceses flagrem uma reunião dos Purificadores e muitos dos seus integrantes sejam identificados e presos, o grupo vai enfraquecer.

Naquele plano, Draco seria uma isca. Aquilo estava muito claro.

\- E porque não pedimos isso antes ao sr. Malfoy? – perguntou outra auror.

\- Porque é um processo complicado envolver um civil nas missões dos aurores. – respondeu Peter Cooper. – Mas Harry o cadastrou, permitindo que ele participasse...

\- Por que não usamos Hanna? – eu perguntei.

\- O que? – Peter Cooper se virou pra mim, desnorteado.

\- Hanna Cooper, sua esposa. Ela é sangue puro, não é? – eu questionei.

\- S-sim. – ele disse. – Mas isso não tem o menor cabimento.

\- Por quê? – eu questionei. – Você não a cadastrou no Departamento para que ela pudesse participar de missões?

\- É claro que não. – ele exclamou.

Um silêncio duro pesou na sala. As pessoas começaram a entender o que de fato estava ocorrendo, mas como eu já havia imaginado, Kingsley tinha sido bem convincente em seu discurso e ninguém achava que valeria a pena proteger Draco Malfoy. No fundo, embora ninguém fosse sincero como Chase tinha sido, a maioria pensava exatamente como ele: Draco tinha uma marca negra no braço, nunca iria merecer a mesma proteção que Hanna Cooper.

\- Você não sabia que Kingsley planejava envolver Draco na missão quando o cadastrou, Harry? – Alicia perguntou, indignada.

Alicia era uma menina bastante integra e corajosa. Talvez ela pudesse ser meu contato quando eu deixasse os aurores.

\- Fiquei imensamente surpreso. – eu disse, alterado. – Principalmente porque quando tivemos nossa última reunião geral, em fevereiro, foi decidido que ninguém, nem auror, nem civil cadastrado no Departamento, trabalharia como espião no caso dos Purificadores do Sangue. Porque ainda não conseguimos identificar quem são os bruxos que participam dessa seita e porque eles são extremamente violentos.

\- Ora, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem com Malfoy. – disse um outro auror. – Ele está acostumado com... hã... esse tipo de gente... não é?

\- É mesmo? – eu perguntei, irônico. – Se Draco for o responsável pela identificação do esconderijo deles, pela prisão de vários dos membros dessa seita, você acha mesmo que os que ficarem em liberdade serão tão idiotas que não irão perceber? Acha mesmo que não irão atrás dele?

\- Podemos mandar Draco pra outro país, com outra identidade. – Kingsley sugeriu.

\- Excelente! Então usamos Draco, destruímos sua vida e o mandamos pra outro país pra ficar por conta própria. – eu gritei, com raiva. – Eu cadastrei Draco no Departamento para que, se algo acontecesse comigo, ele ficasse a salvo. Eu o cadastrei porque confiava em vocês para protege-lo da mesma maneira que eu morreria antes de permitir que que alguém machucasse os companheiros, os filhos, os familiares de vocês.

Alicia estava ao meu lado, colocou sua mão em meu ombro.

\- Harry... – ela começou.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Chase disse:

\- Você estava louco se achou que alguém aqui se arriscaria por um Comensal da Morte.

Alicia abriu a boca, mas eu fiz que não com a cabeça, ela rapidamente entendeu, mantendo-se quieta.

O restante, me encarou em silêncio, sem querer concordar em voz alta com Chase. Mas estava tudo bem claro nas expressões dos meus colegas, em tudo que tinham dito naquela manhã, em seus gestos, no que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior com Kingsley.

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas: eu não estava errado. Eu, definitivamente, não concordava com o modo como as coisas estavam sendo conduzidas pelos aurores. Eu não pertencia mais a esse grupo, pelo menos não por ora.

\- Vocês é que estão loucos se acham que permitirei que arrisquem a vida dele. Draco não será espião de ninguém, não irá se envolver. – eu coloquei um basta naquela história.

\- O sr. Malfoy deixou claro ontem à noite que essa decisão não é sua. – Kingsley respondeu, como se tivesse um trunfo.

\- Eu vou fazer a vontade de Harry. – Draco disse, muito brevemente, a voz fria e sonserina.

Kingsley socou a mesa, visivelmente contrariado. Toda sua manipulação tinha sido vã.

\- Ele teria que ser idiota para aceitar trabalhar pra nós depois de tudo que foi dito aqui hoje. – falou Alicia.

Peter Cooper olhou feio para ela, mas não teve tempo de repreende-la, porque eu logo tomei a palavra.

\- E outra coisa. Além de ter ficado bem claro que os aurores não protegerão meu companheiro, eu acredito que a minha presença aqui o expõe a um risco que não estou disposto a submetê-lo. – eu falei. – Por isso, estou me demitindo.

\- O que? Não, você não pode. – Kingsley gritou. – Você é Harry Potter, se você sair, vai desacreditar os aurores. O momento é crítico.

\- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. – eu me limitei a dizer.

\- Vamos negociar. – ele sugeriu. – Podemos colocar alguém somente para a proteção de Malfoy.

\- Não confio mais em você. – eu respondi. – Eu lhe avisei ontem, Kingsley.

Ele fechou a expressão.

\- Se sair, vou divulgar seu segredinho. – disse Peter Cooper. – Isso mesmo, Harry, eu sou um dos aurores que fez a investigação junto com Kingsley. Eu sei das suas bizarrices sexuais com Malfoy. Na realidade, eu estava lá ontem no esconderijo 18, eu vi quando vocês saíram.

Todos ofegaram, os aurores sabiam muito bem do que se tratava o esconderijo 18, embora quase ninguém tivesse posto os pés lá.

\- Nós fomos encontrar Kingsley. – eu respondi, com calma. – Estávamos disfarçados.

\- Ficaram bastante tempo por lá. – Ele disse, com maldade. – Deixe eu contar para os seus colegas aurores como você saiu do quarto, atrás do seu dominador, de cabeça baixa, coleira, os braços todos marcados de ter sido amarrado, a calça rasgada demais, a bunda vermelha de apanhar, mal conseguindo andar. Isso fazia parte da reunião com Kingsley? Acho que não.

\- Pare de atormentá-lo. – avisou Draco, em tom ameaçador, dando um passo na direção de Peter.

\- Não use esse tom comigo, seu comensal de merda. – respondeu Peter, empunhando a varinha.

\- Fique calmo, Draco. – eu pedi, colocando a mão no peito do meu namorado. – Por favor. Vou lidar com isso.

Peter estava pintando um quadro bem exagerado da noite anterior. Mas ele estava fazendo para me desestabilizar. Para que eu perdesse o controle.

\- Você tem uma foto, Peter? – eu perguntei, como se não me importasse nenhum pouco com o que ele estava dizendo.

\- Sabia que você perguntaria isso. No final tudo se resume a provas, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu pra mim.

Retirou o envelope do bolso e me entregou. Dentro havia uma foto minha nos trajes na noite anterior saindo do clube.

\- Eu tenho cópias, é claro. – ele sentiu necessidade de dizer o óbvio.

\- Draco não está na foto. – eu comentei.

\- Porque eu tiraria uma foto de Malfoy? Ele estava vestido normalmente. – Peter deu de ombros. – O show era você.

\- Bom, se você fosse expor Draco, eu poderia ter ficado um pouquinho incomodado. – eu disse a ele, devolvendo a foto intacta. – Mas tudo que você tem é uma foto minha. Pode publicar.

\- Harry, você não está falando sério. – Draco sussurrou pra mim.

\- Ah, nós vamos processá-lo é claro. Você vai ser meu advogado. – eu disse pra Draco. – Mas deixe que ele divulgue, não vou morrer por causa disso.

\- Você está blefando. – disse Peter.

\- Escute aqui uma coisa, Peter. Eu matei Lorde Voldemort, isso ainda está muito vivo na memória das pessoas, e vai permanecer por muitos anos. Tenho certeza que ninguém se importará se gosto de levar uns tapas. – eu disse, fazendo muita gente ofegar. Depois caminhei na direção da saída. Antes de ir, no entanto, me virei para meu antigo chefe. – Se alguém me perguntasse sobre Kingsley Shacklebolt que conheci na Ordem da Fênix, sobre o homem que combateu lado a lado comigo na batalha em Hogwarts; eu não saberia encontrar nenhuma semelhança entre ele e o homem para quem estou olhando agora.

Depois, me virei novamente, e fui embora.

Draco seguiu atrás de mim, pelos corredores, até entrarmos no elevador.

\- Você entendeu agora? – eu perguntei, com mais rispidez do que eu pretendia.

Nada daquilo era culpa dele, é claro.

\- Eu entendi. – ele respondeu. – Eu fui estúpido de não prever que problemas desse tipo aconteceriam, sendo eu um Malfoy.

Eu cruzei a distância entre nós, imediatamente. Tocando seu rosto delicadeza.

\- Você não é estúpido, Draco. E você não merecia passar pelas coisas que passou nessa manhã. – eu falei, com o coração partido.

\- Foi melhor assim. – Draco falou, resignado. – Foi necessário para que eu compreendesse porque você não concorda com o modo como os aurores estão operando. Foi necessário porque agora posso te apoiar, me desculpe se achei que você estava exagerando.

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse, segurando a mão dele.

Nós descemos do elevador e nos encaminhamos para a saída do Ministério, onde eu me despedi de Draco.

\- Para onde você vai agora? – ele quis saber.

\- Vou até a casa de Rony e Hermione, quero conversar com eles, explicar tudo que está acontecendo. – eu falei. – E você?

\- Vou pegar uma papelada no escritório, encontrar alguns clientes com quem tenho reuniões marcadas, depois vou pra casa. – ele disse. – Você me encontra na mansão mais tarde?

\- Sim. – eu disse, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

E aparatei.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Harry. – Rony me cumprimentou, feliz, quando atendeu a porta. – Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje.

\- Preciso falar com vocês. – eu disse, cansado. – Hermione está em casa?

\- Está na sala com o bebê... – ele falou, seu rosto demonstrando preocupação pelo que eu havia dito.

Eu entrei na bonita casa que meus dois melhores amigos residiam desde que tinham se casado há alguns anos atrás. Eles viviam em um bairro trouxa, em uma casa próxima a dos pais de Hermione.

\- Mione! – eu cumprimentei, depois dei um beijo em meu afilhado. – Olá pequeno Hugo.

Eu me sentei no sofá.

\- O que está acontecendo, Harry? – Rony perguntou.

\- Eu não quero trazer problemas pra vocês, sei que estão em um momento importante com o nascimento de Hugo. Mas vocês são meus melhores amigos... – eu disse, mas então não pude continuar.

As palavras estavam sufocadas na minha garganta. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Foi só quando parei para olhar para os rostos preocupados de Ron e Mione que eu percebi o quão perto eu estava de desabar. Senti o braço de Rony ao redor dos meus ombros. Hermione, que estava sentada de frente pra mim, segurou minhas mãos.

\- Que isso cara? Você é meu irmão. Eu ficaria chateado se algo sério estivesse acontecendo e você escondesse de nós. – Rony disse.

\- Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, Harry, nós somos sua família. – Hermione falou. – Não é porque Rony e eu nos casamos que significa que você pode se afastar.

Eu sorri pra ela. Hermione estava sempre certa, desde os 11 anos ela era assim, sempre sabia o que dizer.

\- Tudo começou quando eu comecei a me relacionar com um homem... – eu iniciei a história.

Hermione ficou animadíssima.

\- Graças a Merlin! Achamos que você nunca superaria aquele idiota do Philip. – ela exclamou, numa demonstração clara de felicidade. – Nós o conhecemos?

\- Na verdade, conhecem. – eu disse, pigarreando. – É Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy? – Rony engasgou. – Eca, Harry, que gosto horrível.

\- Pare com isso, Rony. – Hermione olhou feio para o marido. – Malfoy mudou muito nos últimos anos, não é mais o garoto imaturo influenciado pelo pai que ele era em Hogwarts.

\- A questão é que, o Departamento de Aurores de repente ficou muito interessado no meu relacionamento com Draco. – eu disse, amargo.

\- Interessado? – Rony questionou, com desconfiança.

\- Eu vou explicar tudo a vocês. – eu disse. – Mas para que vocês possam entender realmente tudo o que está acontecendo, tem um aspecto da minha relação com Draco que vocês precisam saber.

\- O que é? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

Eu fiquei muito vermelho.

\- Fale de uma vez, Harry. – Hermione falou. – Não vamos te julgar.

\- Talvez a gente te julgue um pouquinho. – a essa altura, Rony já sorria, me olhando com cumplicidade. – Mas não vamos contar a ninguém.

\- Hermione... – eu comecei, lembrando que minha melhor amiga tinha nascido trouxa. – Você já assistiu Cinquenta tons de Cinza?

\- Se ela já assistiu? Hermione e todas as primas trouxas dela amam esse filme! – Rony exclamou. – Mas o que que isso tem a ver?

E então ele se deu conta. Rony ficou vermelho e explodiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Não acredito! Harry? – Rony sorria pra mim. – Você é Christian Gray ou Anastasia Steele?

\- Rony! – Hermione ralhou com o marido, parecendo extremamente constrangida. – Você não precisa responder essa pergunta, Harry.

\- Sou Anastasia Steele. – eu disse muito baixo, sem saber onde enfiar a minha cara.

\- Sério? – Rony parecia levemente contrariado. – Estava torcendo para você responder que era Christian Gray. Eu poderia zoar Malfoy o resto da vida.

\- Não existe nada de vergonhoso em ser Anastasia Steele. – defendeu-me Hermione.

\- Claro que não. – disse Rony, percebendo que tinha dito besteira. – Desculpe, Harry, eu não quis dizer isso.

\- Tudo bem. – eu sorri para meu melhor amigo.

Rony nunca tinha sido um poço de sensibilidade. Anos atrás, Hermione tinha dito a ele que ele tinha a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá. Eu reconhecia que meu amigo não lidava com essas questões muito bem, mas isso nunca tinha me incomodado em Rony.

\- Agora vamos deixar que Harry nos conte o que está havendo. – Hermione disse.

O clima na sala voltou a ficar sério. Eu contei tudo aos meus amigos. Contei como eu e Draco tínhamos sido chamados no esconderijo, como Kingsley tinha manipulado a situação para que Draco fosse espião, e que eu tinha o convencido a não aceitar. Contei como tínhamos ido naquela manhã ao Quartel General dos aurores e como tudo tinha acontecido, das falas dos nossos colegas, da minha demissão e da chantagem quando eu me recusei a continuar sendo auror.

\- Tudo isso é horrível, Harry. – Hermione estava incrédula.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt, eu nunca teria acreditado. – Rony disse, com indignação.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Aquela seria uma decepção difícil de superar.

\- Sei que você está cansado, mas você poderia fazer companhia a Hermione por uma hora, Harry? – Ron perguntou, levantando-se bruscamente.

\- Onde você vai? – Mione estava confusa.

\- Não é óbvio? Me demitir. – ele respondeu. – Se eles foram capazes de fazer isso com Harry, eu não quero mais fazer parte dos aurores.

\- Não é uma boa ideia. – Hermione opinou. – Se eles acharem que Harry está influenciando outros aurores a se demitirem, podem se voltar contra ele e Malfoy de forma mais incisiva. Não acredito que Peter Cooper tenha falado sério sobre publicar aquela foto, mas uma outra demissão pode incentivá-lo.

\- E agora que estou fora do Departamento, vou precisar de contatos lá dentro. – eu disse. – Não há ninguém em quem eu confie mais do que em você.

\- Está certo, vou ficar. – Ron sentou-se novamente, contrariado. – Mas só volto a trabalhar daqui a duas semanas. Não vou ser útil a você durante alguns dias. Precisamos pensar em uma outra pessoa.

\- Pensei em Alicia. – eu disse.

Rony balançou a cabeça, aprovando.

Eu fiquei por mais um tempo, conversando com meus amigos. Mais tarde, quando eu já tinha me despedido de Ron e Mione e me levantado do sofá para ir embora, a campainha tocou novamente. Rony se levantou para abrir.

Era um rapaz ruivo que, coincidentemente, não era um Weasley. Tratava-se de Kim Hall, o submisso de Marcus Vitaverza, nosso antigo colega de escola. Ele vinha carregando várias pastas.

\- Ah, Kim! Finalmente. – Hermione exclamou. – Achei que não vinha mais hoje.

Kim largou as pastas em cima da mesa, cumprimentando Hermione e indo acariciar o bebê.

\- Esse é Kim Hall, o estagiário de Hermione no Hospital. – Rony disse. – Pobre garoto, Hermione o faz trazer os relatórios dos pacientes toda segunda feira.

\- Eu não me importo. – Kim olhou pra nós com timidez.

\- Já fomos apresentados. – eu disse pra Rony, e então sorri para o garoto. – Kim é amigo de Draco.

Kim me sorriu de volta.

\- Bom te ver, Harry. – ele disse. – Eu já vou indo, preciso voltar para o hospital, vou pegar o Nôitibus Andante.

\- Harry pode te acompanhar, ele também já estava indo embora. – Hermione sem levantar a cabeça de um dos relatórios.

\- Estou indo pra Mansão Malfoy, acho que o Nôitibus pode me deixar lá também. – eu comentei.

Kim se despediu de todos. Rony recomendou que eu mantivesse contato com ele e Mione e que contasse tudo que estava acontecendo. Prometi que os deixaria informados. E então, Kim e eu deixamos a casa. Tínhamos dado poucos passos quando ele se virou pra mim e disse:

\- Eu achei muito corajoso o que você fez naquela noite, na festa de Blaise. – seu tom era tímido, como se não soubesse se tinha intimidade o suficiente comigo para poder dizer aquilo.

Eu sorri pra ele. Ele estava sendo muito gentil de dizer aquilo, minhas ações na festa não tinham sido diferentes das de nenhum outro submisso. Me preparei pra responder, agradecendo-o, mas acabei não dizendo nada. Fui distraído pelo que ocorria a nossa volta.

Eu encarei a rua onde Ron e Mione viviam, tinha algo muito estranho no ar. Um silêncio esquisito. Nenhuma conversa, nenhuma voz, nenhuma criança brincando. Onde estavam as pessoas da vizinhança de Hermione? Tudo parecia deserto. Não estava assim quando eu cheguei.

\- O que foi? – Kim perguntou.

\- Não se apavore, tudo bem? Mas há algo errado. – eu disse, em voz baixa. – É melhor voltarmos, você vai estar mais seguro com Ron e Hermione. Depois posso voltar pra investigar.

Antes que pudéssemos dar meia volta, no entanto, Kinoss surgiu das sombras, apontando sua varinha para a garganta de Kim. Imediatamente, sem pestanejar, encostei minha varinha no peito de Kinoss. Eu não permitiria que ele fizesse nada àquele menino.

Kim olhava fixamente para o rosto de Kinoss, apavorado.

\- Eu planejo a captura desse sangue ruim há semanas, Potter. – Kinoss sibilou pra mim. – Não será você que vai me impedir.

Vi que Kim fez menção de erguer a mão direita, mas Kinoss voltou sua atenção pra ele de imediato.

\- Nem pense em apertar esse colar e chamar seu dominador. – ele disse pra Kim. – Isso mesmo, eu sei muito bem que nessa pedrinha que você carrega no pescoço há um feitiço de Proteu.

Kim ficou pálido, sua expressão de terror se acentuou.

\- Achei que seu dono tinha lhe proibido de me olhar. – Kinoss o provocou.

Como se só tivesse se lembrado naquele momento, Kim olhou imediatamente pra baixo.

Aproveitei que Kinoss estava distraído com o garoto para lançar um feitiço, empurrando-o para longe de Kim. Kinoss se voltou pra mim com sangue nos olhos.

\- O que você quer com ele, Kinoss? – eu questionei.

\- Os Purificadores do Sangue estão precisando de novos submissos. – ele falou, com crueldade. – Achei que ele seria perfeito. Quando se cansarem dele, posso entregar John a eles, ou até mesmo você.

Ele tinha a intenção de me desestabilizar, porque assim que disse isso, partiu pra um ataque feroz. Kinoss duelava bem, embora sem ética alguma, me lançando todo tipo de feitiço das trevas. Mas eu era bom. Eu era ágil, sabia desviar, sabia me defender. Se não fosse minha preocupação com Kim, que parecia bastante indefeso, em estado de choque, ajoelhado no chão, eu talvez pudesse ter capturado Kinoss.

Mas foi tudo muito rápido. Ele me lançou um Sectumsempra no braço direito, eu agarrei o ferimento doloroso com a mão esquerda e segui duelando. Foi quando Marcus Vitaverza apareceu. Kinoss se apavorou, ele já estava tendo trabalho para duelar comigo, mesmo ferido, agora que havia outro bruxo, ele não teria a menor chance. Como o covarde que era, ele desaparatou.

\- O que houve? – Marcus olhava para mim e para Kim, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Ele ajoelhou ao lado de seu submisso. – Kim o que houve?

Mas Kim só chorava e olhava para o chão. Ele estava evidentemente em choque. Cabia a mim dar as respostas que Marcus precisava.

\- Kim foi entregar relatórios de pacientes na casa da chefe dele. – eu comecei.

\- Eu sei, ele faz isso toda semana. – Marcus me cortou.

Eu esperei pacientemente. Era evidente que ele gostava muito de Kim e que estava sofrendo de ver o garoto naquele estado.

\- Desculpe, continue. – Marcus falou.

\- Não sei se você sabe, mas a chefe dele é Hermione, que estudou com a gente em Hogwarts. – Marcus assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu vim fazer uma visita para Rony e Hermione e encontrei Kim. Nós íamos pegar o Nôitibus Andante juntos, Kim disse que voltaria pro Hospital e eu ia encontrar Draco. Mas quando saímos da casa, Kinoss apareceu e nos emboscou.

\- Evidentemente esse filho da puta não esperava que você estivesse com Kim. – Marcus passou a mão por entre os cabelos, com raiva. – Eu nunca vou poder lhe agradecer o suficiente, Potter.

\- Me chame de Harry. – eu disse. – O que você acha de levarmos Kim de volta? Hermione é médica, com certeza tem uma poção calmante. Ela já tratou vítimas de situações assim, vai saber como ajudar.

Marcus assentiu com a cabeça, e começou a puxar Kim do chão. Eu tentei ajudar, mas quando movi o braço, a dor excruciante do feitiço das trevas me invadiu.

\- Harry. – Marcus chamou meu nome, me olhando com preocupação. – Você está sagrando.

\- Vamos rápido. – eu falei, suando frio. – Preciso de ajuda.

Adentramos a casa de Rony e Hermione pouquíssimo tempo depois. Marcus já amparava a mim e a Kim ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que houve? – Rony me segurou, aliviando o peso dos braços de Marcus. – O que Marcus Vitaverza da sonserina está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu sou namorado do Kim. – Marcus se apresentou.

\- Kim conseguiu chama-lo. – eu disse. – Kim e eu fomos emboscados assim que saímos.

\- Harry, você está sangrando muito. – Hermione olhou com preocupação para minha camisa ensopada de sangue.

Ela ajudou Rony e a me colocar no sofá.

\- Draco. – eu pedi, sentindo a dor do feitiço se espalhar pelo meu braço. – Faça um Patrono, chame por ele.

Hermione me atendeu de imediato, sem questionar. Em poucos segundos Draco Malfoy já estava as portas da casa de Ron e Mione. Ele entrou de supetão, correndo pra mim, o pavor tingindo seu rosto bonito ao me ver sangrar daquela maneira.

\- Harry? O que houve? – ele perguntou, em desespero. – Marcus? Kim? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A situação era de um caos evidente. Kim tinha ajoelhado no chão novamente, aos pés de Marcus, e chorava sem parar. Marcus tentou se abaixar ao lado dele, falar com ele, acalmá-lo, mas nada parecia adiantar. Rony e Draco me ajudavam a tirar a camisa, para olhar meu ferimento cada vez mais doloroso. Hermione mexia dentro de um dos armários, buscando poções que pudessem ajudar a mim e a Kim.

\- Eu vim visitar Ron e Mione, como tinha te falado. Kim é estagiário dela, veio trazer uns relatórios, porque ela está de licença, por causa do bebê. – eu explicava a Draco. – Kim e eu saímos juntos, mal tínhamos dado alguns passos quando Kinoss apareceu.

\- Kinoss? – Rony questionou, a voz cheia de raiva.

Rony tinha me ajudado na investigação contra Kinoss. Ele sabia tanto quanto eu que aquele bruxo não prestava.

\- Como é que ele sabia que você estaria aqui, Harry? – Rony perguntou. – O que esse homem quer com você?

\- Ele não estava atrás de Harry. – Marcus disse, com raiva. – Estava atrás de Kim.

\- De Kim? – Rony perguntou, surpreso.

Eficiente como sempre, Hermione alcançou um vidro de poção roxa nas mãos de Marcus, que entendeu que deveria fazer Kim beber. Depois, ela veio até mim com uma poção preta viscosa e me fez tomar uma colherada.

\- Vai fazer melhorar a dor. – ela disse. – Agora vou fazer os feitiços para tentar fechar o ferimento. Você sabe o que é isso, não sabe? É um Sectumsempra.

\- Por Merlin. – Rony ofegou. – Não vejo isso desde Jorge...

\- Você duelou com um Sectumsempra no braço da varinha? – Marcus perguntou, parecendo impressionado.

\- Eu não podia deixa-lo levar Kim. – eu respondi.

\- Não é à toa que chamam você de herói. – Marcus disse com fervor. – Eu estou em dívida com você.

Draco permanecia em silêncio ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão, uma expressão de dor no rosto.

\- Qual o interesse de Kinoss em Kim? Ele o quer como submisso? – o ódio era latente na voz de Marcus.

Kim tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda parecia em choque. Permanecia ajoelhado no chão, em silêncio. Até então, eu não tinha dito nada acerca do porquê Kinoss tinha tentado sequestrar Kim, porque isso envolvia a vida particular de Marcus e Kim, e eu não tinha o direito de expor os dois na frente de Ron e Mione, sem que me autorizassem.

Mas agora, Marcus tinha falado abertamente sobre o assunto.

\- Submisso? – Rony perguntou, olhando de Marcus para mim. – Isso tem a ver com aquela história de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza outra vez?

Aparentemente, Marcus sabia o que era Cinquenta Tons de Cinza, talvez pelo fato de Kim ter nascido trouxa. Naquele momento, Marcus pareceu ter se dado conta de que tinha falado de mais, na frente de estranhos. Sua raiva pelo que tinha acontecido com Kim era tão grande, que ele tinha cometido um erro.

\- Está tudo bem, Marcus. – eu falei, tentando acalmá-lo. – Ron e Mione sabem sobre eu e Draco. Eles entendem.

\- Você contou? – Draco rompeu seu estado de silêncio, mostrando-se um pouco chocado. – Eles... entendem?

\- Malfoy, Mione e eu enfrentamos criaturas das trevas, Comensais da Morte, caçamos Horcruxes, tudo isso ao lado de Harry. Ele nos salvou a vida inúmeras vezes, o amamos como a um irmão. – Rony argumentou. – Porque acha que nos importamos com o que você e ele fazem na cama?

\- Desculpe. – Draco respondeu, com sinceridade. – Eu... eu não quis mesmo ofender. Mas as pessoas normalmente...

\- As pessoas normalmente não entendem. – Marcus colocou.

\- Está tudo bem pra nós. Se você está com Harry, ficamos felizes por vocês Malfoy. – Hermione falou; depois, se voltou para Marcus – E você também, Vitaverza. Seja lá qual for a natureza da sua relação com Kim, se ele é seu... hã... submisso... nós nunca vamos contar a ninguém.

\- Eu fico muito grato. – Marcus sorriu pra ela, brevemente. Mas seu rosto logo voltou a refletir preocupação.

\- Você está pensando nas razões que levaram Kinoss a querer sequestrar Kim não é? – Draco perguntou ao amigo, com solidariedade.

\- O interesse dele deve ser bem forte. Kim vem toda segunda, mais ou menos no mesmo horário, então Kinoss deve ter planejado isso com cuidado. – Hermione opinou, com inteligência. – Talvez ele possa estar apaixonado por Kim.

O ciúmes faiscou nos olhos de Marcus.

\- É pior que isso – eu falei, pesaroso – Ele quer entregar Kim aos Purificadores do Sangue.

\- O que? – O pavor se estampou no rosto de Marcus.

\- Vocês precisam tomar muito cuidado. – eu aconselhei. – Os Purificadores do Sangue estão a cada dia mais fortes, Kinoss tem ligação com eles. Os aurores investigaram e descobriram que vários membros da seita são praticantes de BDSM, mas não são dominadores como você e Draco, eles usam magia das trevas nos submissos. Kim nasceu trouxa, se ele for entregue aos Purificadores, não vai durar um único dia.

\- Vão estupra-lo, tortura-lo e mata-lo. – Marcus constatou. – Eu preciso de ajuda... Potter... os aurores...

\- Eu abandonei os aurores. – continuei. – Aconselharia você a não procurar por eles por enquanto. Kingsley Shacklebolt está desesperado para descobrir o esconderijo dos Purificadores, pode acabar manipulando a situação para usar Kim como isca.

\- Então o que eu faço? – Marcus perguntou, parecendo desesperado.

\- Precisamos reativar a Ordem da Fênix, com as pessoas em quem confiamos. – eu falei.

\- Sem dúvida. – Rony concordou comigo. – Isso já foi longe demais. Não está mais só na França. Os Purificadores estão agindo ao lado da minha casa. Precisamos nos organizar com urgência.

\- Vocês podem contar comigo. – Marcus falou.

\- Tudo bem, eu concordo com vocês, mas agora que tudo está esclarecido, vamos todos ficar quietos. – Hermione ordenou, nos interrompendo. – Vou tentar ajudar Kim.

Todos no cômodo estavam preocupados com o menino, sobretudo Marcus, então a sala caiu em um silêncio imediato. Todos nós olhávamos para Kim ajoelhado no canto da sala, em expectativa.

\- Talvez eu precise da sua ajuda Marcus, você sabe porque essa posição? – ela perguntou, pensativa. – Não é comum em pessoas em estado de choque.

\- É a posição de um submisso. – Marcus respondeu, brevemente.

\- Certo. – Hermione fez uma careta. – Então talvez ele responda a você, melhor do que a mim.

Hermione começou fazendo alguns feitiços, vendo os sinais vitais, checando se estava tudo certo com a parte física dele. Não havia nada errado nesse sentido.

\- O importante é saber o que está inquietando ele. – Hermione disse.

Marcus começou a se abaixar.

\- Não se abaixe. – Hermione instruiu. – Você disse que ele está na posição de um submisso. Faça como ele está propondo. Fale com ele como um dominador.

Marcus pareceu respirar fundo, desconfortável com a presença de Ron e Mione na sala, mas evidentemente disposto a tudo pra ajudar Kim.

\- Kim, me diga qual é o problema. – o tom era de ordem, eu reconheci imediatamente. Era semelhante ao que Draco usava comigo no quarto de BDSM.

\- Eu olhei pra ele, senhor. – Kim disse, olhando pra baixo. – Eu mereço ser punido.

\- Quando Kinoss nos atacou, ele apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Kim. – eu expliquei. – Kim ficou apavorado, olhou pra Kinoss, foi uma reação natural. Mas então Kinoss começou a provoca-lo, sobre Marcus não permitir que Kim olhasse pra Kinoss.

\- Se um dia eu tornar a ver esse filho da puta... – Marcus começava a perder o controle. – Eu juro que eu...

Draco colocou a mão no ombro do amigo para acalmá-lo.

\- Então vocês tinham uma regra. Como em Cinquenta tons de Cinza? – Hermione perguntou, como se não achasse aquilo estranho.

\- Sim. – Marcus respondeu.

\- Marcus, eu nunca tive uma relação com um submisso como é a sua com Kim, com regras que tem que ser cumpridas no dia a dia. – Draco começou a dizer.

\- Graças a Merlin. – Comentou Rony, interrompendo-o, sem se conter.

Eu soltei uma risada baixa. Havia um limite pra compreensão de Rony a respeito do meu namoro com Draco, e certamente seria o fato de eu permitir que ele controlasse todos os meus passos.

\- Porém, eu conheço bastante desse meio para saber que a primeira regra entre um submisso e um dominador, em relações como a sua, normalmente é que o submisso coloque sua segurança pessoal em primeiro lugar. – Draco continuou, olhando de canto de olho para Rony, como se ele nada tivesse dito. – Em uma situação como essa, Kim precisava olhar pra Kinoss. Olhar pra seu agressor podia ajudá-lo a encontrar um meio de se defender.

\- Isso é óbvio, Draco. – Marcus respondeu, com impaciência. – É claro que não estou com raiva por ele ter olhado pra Kinoss.

\- Você precisa dizer isso a ele... – Hermione instruiu.

\- Kim, olhe pra mim. – ele ordenou.

Kim olhou, com obediência.

\- Você fez o certo, precisava se proteger, olhar pra ele poderia te ajudar a se salvar. Você agiu bem, me chamou assim que pode, usou o colar como eu te ensinei, se manteve seguro. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. – Marcus disse, com carinho.

\- O senhor está? – Kim perguntou, incerto.

\- Sim. – Marcus respondeu. – Se sente bem pra levantar? Vamos pra casa comigo?

Kim ainda tremia, mas se levantou devagar.

\- Nós também já vamos. – eu disse. – Pode me ajudar, Draco?

Draco me amparou pra que eu levantasse do sofá.

\- Você pode dar uma dose da poção roxa pra Kim, caso ele tenha dificuldades pra dormir. Eu aconselharia que ele não ficasse sozinho, levou um susto muito grande hoje, pode ter pesadelos a noite. – Hermione disse a Marcus e depois se voltou para Draco. – E sobre Harry, é bom que ele fique com você por pelo menos uma semana. Os feitiços não fazem com que esse ferimento cicatrize por completo, é magia das trevas, precisa de tempo pra curar. Ele vai precisar de cuidados.

\- Eu sei. – Draco respondeu, com um sorrisinho. – Não sei se vocês se recordam, mas Harry me acertou com um desses no sexto ano.

\- Me perdoe, Draco. – eu disse, me lembrando daquilo, de repente. – Eu tinha me esquecido. Eu juro que não sabia o que o feitiço fazia. Eu o encontrei rabiscado em um livro de Snape e...

\- Eu acredito eu você. – ele me interrompeu, a voz terna. – Vamos. Tudo que eu quero é levar você pra casa.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Eu vou direto para o banho. – Harry disse, assim que chegamos em casa. – Preciso me livrar dessas roupas e tirar todo essa sujeira e sangue do meu corpo.

\- Você quer ajuda? – eu perguntei.

\- Não, está tudo bem. – ele me garantiu. – Eu preciso que você ligue para Blaise.

\- Blaise? – eu perguntei, sem entender.

\- Não sei se Kinoss estava blefando. – ele me contou. – Mas quando estávamos duelando, ele disse que quando os purificadores se cansassem de Kim, eu ou John também serviríamos como submissos.

Eu senti o ódio ferver dentro de mim. Eu estava no meu limite. Coisa demais tinha acontecido desde que eu e Harry tínhamos ido passear tranquilamente em um parque de diversões trouxa. Aquilo tinha sido no dia anterior, mas a mim, parecia que tinha acontecido há semanas.

Percebendo que eu estava prestes a explodir, Harry acabou com a distância entre nós colando nossos corpos. Ele sujou minha camisa cara de sangue, mas eu não me importei, apenas o puxei para mais perto, abraçando-o.

\- Ei, fique calmo. – ele pediu. – Eu estou inteiro. Vou ficar bem.

\- Quando cheguei e vi você ferido daquele jeito... – eu disse, as palavras saindo estranguladas, lembrando-me daquele momento de pavor quando entrei na casa de Granger e Weasley.

\- Estou agradecendo aos céus por esse corte, Draco. – ele disse, olhando para seu braço. – Se eu não estivesse lá, se eu não tivesse escolhido justo hoje para visitar Rony e Hermione... a essa altura talvez Kim já estivesse morto.

Respirei fundo diante das palavras dele.

\- Você tem razão. – eu disse, por mais que me custasse, eu tinha que concordar.

\- Eu estou subindo. – ele disse me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. – Quando vier, traga algo pra comer. Estou louco de fome.

Eu observei por alguns segundos Harry subir a escada, antes de ir até o Magicofone discar o número de Blaise. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque. Contei a ele o que tinha ocorrido durante a tarde, Blaise ficou muito preocupado com a tentativa de sequestro que Kim tinha sofrido e com a possibilidade que acontecesse algo com John. Eu prometi que eu e Harry iríamos pensar em alguma coisa para conter os Purificadores e parar Kinoss. Mas enquanto isso, ele precisaria tomar muito cuidado. Eu sem dúvida faria o mesmo.

Quando desligamos, eu pedi que os Elfos preparassem uma comida rápida pra nós e fui encontrar Harry no quarto. Quando entrei, ele estava saindo do banho. Eu o ajudei a vestir um pijama meu, sem que ele tivesse que se mexer muito.

\- Eu vou precisar de roupas, pra poder passar a semana aqui. – ele falou.

\- Vou pedir que um Elfo busque. – eu respondi. – Agora vem, vamos deitar.

Alguns minutos depois, um dos Elfos Domésticos entrou com nossa comida. Harry e eu estávamos famintos, comemos bastante, até ficarmos satisfeitos. Quando acabamos, eu levei os pratos de volta para cozinha. Quando voltei, encontrei Harry já cochilando na cama. Eu o ajeitei no travesseiro e me deitei ao lado dele. Também estava exausto, logo em seguida, também estava dormindo.

\- / -

As próximas duas semanas passaram-se rapidamente. Na semana primeira semana, na qual Hermione Granger deixou bem claro que Harry tinha que permanecer em repouso para a cicatrização total do ferimento no braço, eu pedi que enviassem para a minha casa toda a papelada referente aos casos nos quais eu era o advogado responsável. Eu também recebi na Mansão alguns clientes, ao invés de marcar reuniões no escritório, optando por não sair pra trabalhar.

Harry ficou um pouco rabugento nesses dias. Ele era um homem muito ativo, estava inconformado com o que estava acontecendo e não queria ficar na cama. Estava louco para se levantar e enfim fazer alguma coisa útil para combater Kinoss e os Purificadores. Embora eu insistisse que ele descansasse, Harry aproveitou aqueles dias para escrever algumas cartas, entrar em contato com amigos antigos, pesquisar em alguns livros, procurando uma luz que o fizesse pensar em um plano.

Na segunda semana, quando Hermione Granger o examinou e disse que já estava curado, Harry começou enfim a agir. Reativou a casa dos ancestrais da minha mãe, os Black, que ele tinha herdado do seu padrinho, e convocou vários dos antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix, que tinham combatido ao seu lado, na guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Ele entrou em contato com seus amigos do tempo de Hogwarts e alguns aurores de sua confiança que não estavam no Ministério no dia da demissão. Acabou conseguindo reunir um bom grupo de pessoas que o apoiavam e estavam dispostas a nos ajudar a deter os Purificadores do Sangue.

Harry tinha voltado para o próprio apartamento, quando Granger disse que ele já estava apto a fazer as coisas sozinho e não precisava mais de quaisquer cuidados especiais. A verdade é que fazia cerca de cinco dias que eu não o via. Ele estava tão concentrado em pensar em um plano, que estava há dias sem sair de casa, analisando um monte de papéis e livros, refletindo sobre tudo o que afinal ele sabia sobre os Purificadores.

Eu sentia uma falta horrível dele. Naquele dia, eu estava saindo tarde do escritório, era uma sexta feira. Decidi que ao invés de ir pra casa, eu iria para o apartamento de Harry vê-lo.

Pouco tempo depois, eu já batia a porta. Harry me atendeu despenteado, de pijamas, sacudindo um livro velho na mão. Ele exibia um sorriso triunfal.

\- Eu consegui, Draco. – ele exclamou. – Eu consegui.

Ele abriu espaço para que eu entrasse. A casa dele estava uma bagunça, havia papeis e livros espalhados para todo lado. Xícaras de café vazias se acumulavam nos móveis da sala.

\- Eu encontrei uma forma de enfraquecermos os Purificadores. – ele falou, animado. – Na verdade, eu cheguei à conclusão que o melhor caminho é de fato o plano dos aurores. Precisamos surpreender os Purificadores no esconderijo deles, identificar e prender vários membros da seita, porque assim eles se tornarão fracos. A única falha no plano de Shacklebolt era querer usar você para isso, sacrificar um inocente.

\- E como você pretende nos levar até o esconderijo dos Purificadores sem sacrificar ninguém? – eu ousei perguntar.

Ele sacudiu o livro na minha frente. Era uma poção rastreadora, uma criação de um mestre de poções italiano, que havia sido traduzida. O livro era um manuscrito, muito velho mesmo.

\- Onde é que você arrumou esse livro? – eu perguntei, com desconfiança.

\- Roubei da sua casa. – ele disse, sem constrangimento algum. – Peguei na biblioteca, na semana passada, junto com outros livros. Imagino que você não tenha jogado fora junto com todas as outras coisas velhas do Museu da Família Malfoy porque não é um livro de magia das trevas.

\- Quando foi isso? Você deveria estar descansando e não carregando livros da minha biblioteca. – eu ralhei com ele.

\- Você estava com um cliente. – ele me olhou travesso. - O que importa é que essa poção é o que nós procurávamos.

\- Você pode explicar melhor? – eu perguntei, ainda irritado com a falta de interesse dele pela própria saúde.

\- Eu pensei que Kinoss poderia muito bem nos entregar o esconderijo dos seus amigos Purificadores do Sangue. – ele abriu um sorriso maldoso pra mim. – Com essa poção, nós poderíamos rastreá-lo. Depois de preparada, uma parte da poção deve ser derramada em um pedaço de pergaminho, enquanto outra parte é derramada na pessoa que desejamos rastrear, ou seja Kinoss. O pergaminho vai se tornar um mapa, mostrando onde Kinoss vai e quem ele encontra. Durante cinco dias, o pergaminho funciona como uma chave de portal que pode ser ativada, levando todos nós até onde está Kinoss, ou seja, até o esconderijo dos Purificadores.

\- Assim, vários integrantes da seita seriam presos, inclusive Kinoss por sua relação com eles. – eu disse, com o humor renovado.

\- Infelizmente, é uma poção muito difícil de fazer. – Harry fez uma careta.

\- Marcus é muito bom nisso. – eu sugeri. – Tenho certeza que ele vai querer ajudar.

\- Pensei que poderíamos pedir a Blaise para convidar Kinoss para uma reunião comercial, fazer as pazes depois do que aconteceu na festa de noivado. – Harry falou. – E então, acidentalmente, deixar cair um copo de bebida nele, com a poção.

\- Será preciso conversar com Blaise. – eu ponderei sobre a ideia de Harry. – Ele está com bastante raiva de Kinoss, não sei se vai aceitar fazer isso.

Ele assentiu brevemente.

\- Também precisamos investigar, para saber quando Kinoss irá a França. – Harry lembrou de outra questão crucial. – É importante que tudo seja calculado, precisamos saber qual o momento certo.

\- Não vamos cometer erros, Harry. – eu garanti a ele. – Vamos agir com cuidado.

Eu o observei por alguns segundos, ele parecia realmente cansado.

\- Por que você não para um pouco de pensar nisso? – eu sugeri. – Vem pra casa comigo? Estou sentindo sua falta desde que você foi embora...

Ele ruborizou um pouco quando eu disse aquilo.

\- Não quis mais te incomodar. – Harry falou baixinho. – Você não estava nem conseguindo trabalhar direito por minha causa.

\- Você está falando sério, Harry? – eu questionei, surpreso. – Depois de tudo... você acha que... Harry... eu só quero que você volte a ficar o mais perto possível de mim.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam radiantes pra mim, quando ele abriu aquele sorriso perfeito que só Harry Potter podia dar. Aquele sorriso que podia iluminar uma rua inteira.

\- Eu vou, deixe-me só pegar umas roupas. – ele falou, sumindo no corredor, na direção de seu quarto.

\- Pegue alguma coisa mais arrumadinha que Marcus nos convidou para jantar amanhã. – eu informei.

\- Não precisa ser terno, precisa? – eu podia ouvir a infelicidade em sua voz, do cômodo ao lado.

\- Não. – eu respondi, sorrindo. – Pode ser uma camisa, uma calça social e sapatos.

Ouvi um resmungo vindo do quarto de Harry, ele voltou de lá com uma mochila nas costas.

\- Nunca vou entender os sonserinos. – ele fez uma careta. – Por que tenho que calçar sapatos sociais para me sentar com você, Marcus e Kim? Que exagero, há alguns dias vocês três estavam me vendo sem camisa e coberto de sangue.

\- Blaise e John também vão estar lá. – eu argumentei.

\- Esse jantar é tipo festinha BDSM? – ele abriu um sorriso safado pra mim.

\- Marcus não esclareceu isso quando me telefonou. – eu confessei. – Mas é provável. Talvez ele e Blaise tenham achado que você se sentiria mais a vontade de participar de uma dessas festinhas se fosse um evento mais privado, e não como são as festas de Blaise, com tanta gente.

\- Hmm. – ele pareceu em dúvida. – Não sei...

\- Você sabe que não precisa fazer nada. – eu lembrei a ele.

\- Eu gostaria de olhar. – Harry falou, constrangido.

Já fazia um tempo que eu vinha pensando que Harry tinha um pouco de voyeur.

\- Isso te excita não é? Eu já percebi. – eu disse a ele.

\- Como você sabe? – ele se surpreendeu.

\- Quando nós transamos pela segunda vez, você disse que tinha ido a um clube BDSM usando sua capa da invisibilidade. Mas depois, quando nós fomos juntos a um desses clubes, você disse que já tinha estado ali antes e se cadastrado como voyeur. – eu falei.

Harry fez cara de quem tinha sido pego.

\- Sim, a primeira vez que fui a um clube BDSM usei minha capa; mas então descobri que havia salões abertos, nos quais voyeurs podiam assistir. Me pareceu mais ético ir assim. – ele comentou. – Eu fui mais de uma vez, porque gostei de olhar. É isso que você quer que eu confesse?

\- Eu também gosto de olhar. – eu confessei pra ele, vendo seus olhos brilharem. - Acho que independente do que aconteça, vamos nos divertir amanhã.

Harry sorriu pra mim, puxando-me para um beijo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

No dia seguinte, por volta das nove horas da noite, Harry Potter abotoava uma camisa azul marinho na frente do espelho, encarando a própria imagem, evidentemente nervoso.

\- É impressão minha ou você está um pouquinho ansioso para esse jantar, Harry? – eu provoquei, em tom de brincadeira.

Harry me atirou uma almofada, que antes repousava em uma poltrona ao lado do espelho. Eu desviei no último segundo.

\- Não precisa partir pra agressão. – eu reclamei.

\- Vamos? – Harry perguntou, virando-se de frente pra mim, já completamente vestido.

Nós descemos para a sala de estar. Fomos para a casa de Marcus pela Rede de Flu, de modo que segundos depois já estávamos em nosso destino. Marcus vivia em uma casa bonita, em Londres, que tinha herdado de sua família. Ele era, assim como eu, o herdeiro de uma longa linhagem.

Quando chegamos, Blaise e John já estavam lá, na sala de estar, acomodados em uma poltrona. Eu tinha combinado com Harry que ele trataria dos assuntos relativos aos Purificadores do Sangue o quanto antes e que depois, no restante da noite, não voltaríamos a tratar de questões tão desagradáveis.

Meus amigos estavam muito preocupados com a situação na qual nos encontrávamos. Assim que eu e Harry nos sentamos e cumprimentamos a todos, Marcus questionou:

\- Não quero parecer insistente, Harry, mas há alguma notícia quanto a Kinoss e os Purificadores?

Kim olhou pra ele como se não acreditasse que Marcus mal tinha esperado que sentássemos para fazer aquela pergunta.

\- Eu seria um hipócrita se ficasse dando voltas e não fizesse essa pergunta de uma vez. – Marcus disse, como quem se desculpava.

Blaise, Kim e John olharam pra nós com a mesma expressão preocupada que Marcus demonstrava.

\- Reuni um bom número de pessoas e pensei em um plano. – Harry disse. – Mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

Harry contou tudo sobre o plano dos aurores pra chegar no esconderijo dos Purificadores, sobre como queriam me usar como espião, o que fez com que ele se demitisse. Contou sobre sua ideia de colocar esse mesmo plano em prática usando Kinoss sob o efeito de uma poção rastreadora que ele tinha encontrado em um manuscrito antigo.

Harry pediu a ajuda de Marcus pra fazer a poção, entregando a ele uma cópia da página do livro onde a tinha encontrado.

\- É uma poção complexa. – Marcus franziu a testa. – Talvez eu precise de mais um par de mãos, mas vou conseguir, Kim pode me ajudar, ele também é bom com poções.

\- Sim, senhor. – Kim confirmou, aproximando-se para ler o que Harry havia copiado no pergaminho.

\- Também precisamos de Blaise. – Harry disse, inseguro sobre como convence-lo.

\- Blaise, precisamos que você faça as pazes com Kinoss. Retome a aliança comercial que tinha com ele. – Eu disse devagar.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Os olhos de Blaise faiscaram de ódio. – Esse é o homem que ameaçou entregar John aos Purificadores.

\- Peço que você reconsidere. – eu disse, tentando faze-lo ouvir a voz da razão. – Fazer comércio com você é interessante pra Kinoss, ele vai ouvi-lo se você procurar por ele. Poder ser nossa chance de derramar a poção nele e colocar o plano em prática.

\- Se esse plano funcionar, os Purificadores ficarão fracos e Kinoss será preso. – Harry argumentou. – John estará seguro, Kim estará seguro, todos nós estaremos.

\- Por favor, senhor. – John pediu, quebrando qualquer resistência que Blaise ainda pudesse ter. – Desde de o que aconteceu com Kim eu vivo com medo...

\- Está certo. Não precisam dizer mais nada. – Blaise concordou, mal humorado; e então se virou para o noivo. – Faço isso por você, eu também estou com medo de que aconteça algo.

\- Agora vamos encerrar esse assunto. – eu pedi. – Eu gostaria que nós pudéssemos esquecer de tudo isso essa noite.

\- Draco está certo, é pra ser um momento divertido entre amigos. Não vamos deixar que Kinoss estrague. – Marcus falou, abrindo um sorriso. – Vamos jantar?

Todos levantamos e deixamos nosso anfitrião nos direcionar a sala de jantar, onde nos acomodamos à mesa. Dois Elfos Domésticos serviram uma entrada de salada e depois um prato principal, de carne. Estava tudo muito gostoso e bem preparado, a conversa fluía bem durante a refeição.

O assunto culminou em uma saudável discussão sobre a secular briga entre grifinória e sonserina.

\- Harry fica chateado quando é obrigado a usar sapatos sociais. – eu o entreguei.

\- Isso é coisa de sonserinos. – Harry resmungou.

\- De certo Godric Gryffindor usava chinelos. – Marcus o provocou.

\- Você quer me convencer de que existe algum sentido em usar um sapato que aperta os pés para sentar na sua casa com seus amigos pra comer? – Harry argumentou.

Kim deixou escapar uma risada baixa.

\- O que foi? – Marcus perguntou.

\- Também odeio esses sapatos. – o garoto falou baixinho, e depois acrescentou. – Senhor.

\- Acho que estou me lembrando de você, Kim. – Harry olhou com atenção para o menino. – Eu estava no quinto ano quando você foi selecionado para a grifinória.

Kim estava radiante.

\- Achei que você não se lembraria nunca. – ele falou.

\- Ah, Graças a Merlin. – Harry exclamou. – Pensei que estava sozinho no meio de tantos sonserinos.

\- Kim é grifinório? – Blaise provocou Marcus. – Você nunca me contou isso.

Marcus olhou pra ele de cara feia.

\- Submissos grifinórios são ótimos, Blaise. – eu falei, com um falso ar superior que eu sabia que provocaria Harry. – Eu ousaria dizer que não há nada que um grifinório faz melhor do que ser submisso de um sonserino.

Os sonserinos presentes riram alto.

\- Não ligue para Draco, Kim. – Harry sorriu com simpatia para seu colega de casa. – A inveja dos sonserinos é lendária, eles se incomodam porque sabem que os grifinórios sempre se divertem muito mais em Hogwarts. No segundo ano, por exemplo, eu e meu amigo Rony invadimos o salão comunal da Sonserina e saímos ilesos.

\- Isso deve ter sido incrível. – Kim estava radiante.

\- Ele está blefando. – Blaise disse, visivelmente incomodado com a perspectiva de Harry ter feito realmente aquilo.

E não era pra menos. O salão comunal era um segredo dos estudantes de cada casa, completamente proibido para os demais alunos de Hogwarts. Como Harry poderia ter entrado lá?

\- Estou? – Harry provocou. – Então me diga, Blaise, por acaso a entrada não seria uma porta de pedra escondida na parede? O salão comunal não seria um amplo aposento comprido com paredes de pedra, com luzes esverdeadas no teto presas por correntes? Não há uma lareira com console de madeira esculpida?

\- Alguém te disse isso. – Blaise decretou, o ego sonserino evidentemente ferido.

\- Se você diz. – Harry deu de ombros, com um sorriso vitorioso.

John riu baixinho da discussão, ele via tudo de fora, pois não estudara em Hogwarts e sim em Durmstrang. A sobremesa foi servida, fazendo com que Kim e Harry parassem de exaltar os atributos da Grifinória. Pelo jeito, não havia nada que distraia mais dois grifinórios do que um bom prato de doces. Nós seis conversamos um pouco mais, quando meus amigos acharam que já era a hora de introduzir o assunto que estava por trás daquele jantar.

\- Draco. – Marcus chamou. – Quando eu te convidei, imagino que você tenha desconfiado das minhas intenções de fazer uma cena BDSM.

Vi Harry arregalar levemente os olhos ao ouvir aquela frase. Eu sabia que ele estava um pouco preocupado e nervoso com aquilo. Não se podia descartar a inexperiência de Harry quando se tratava de BDSM.

\- Sim. – eu concordei. – Mas não sei se Harry está à vontade.

Eu olhei para Harry, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

\- Eu também não sei. – Harry disse, com franqueza. – Se me sinto à vontade...

Ele estava um pouco confuso, mas tinha optado por ser sincero. Particularmente, eu achei uma boa decisão. Fazer sexo na frente de outras pessoas era um grande passo, cabia a nós, que já estávamos acostumados com isso, deixa-lo a vontade.

\- Harry, é comum pra nós fazer essas cenas BDSM em grupo. – Blaise falou. – Você é nosso amigo agora, gostaríamos que participasse.

\- Hoje, aqui na minha casa, não é nada tão grandioso como foi na festa de noivado do Blaise. – Marcus explicou. – É bem mais íntimo, mais informal, achamos que te deixaria mais tranquilo.

\- Nós entendemos que você nunca foi um submisso antes, ainda é inexperiente, não queremos assustá-lo. – Kim disse.

\- Você pode começar só olhando. – John falou. – e depois participar, se quiser.

\- Eu posso fazer perguntas? – Harry olhava pra todos nós.

\- É claro. – John respondeu.

\- Como funciona realmente? – Harry perguntou. – Há regras?

\- Tem a ver principalmente com voyeurismo, ter prazer em ver o outro. – eu expliquei.

\- Aqui nós todos somos monogâmicos. – John achou por bem esclarecer. – Não é nada como essas cenas que você talvez possa ter visto em clubes BDSM, com casais misturados, submissos que transam com vários dominadores ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ninguém tocará em você além de mim. – eu garanti.

\- Isso nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça. – Harry me olhou, um pouco desnorteado com o rumo da conversa.

\- As regras são as mesmas de quando você e Draco estão sozinhos. – Marcus falou.

\- Bom, então acho que podemos tentar. – Harry disse, olhando pra mim.

Eu sorri pra ele. Harry gostava de um desafio.

Marcus se levantou da mesa e nos convidou para acompanha-lo. Eu segui pelo caminho que eu já conhecia, de mãos dadas com Harry, até chegar a um grande cômodo que meu amigo usava para suas festinhas intimistas de BDSM.

Blaise e eu tínhamos trazido, cada um, uma maleta, com objetos próprios. Existia coisa que não se compartilhava. Marcus, Blaise e eu tiramos a camisa e os sapatos, deixando tudo no canto da sala.

Kim e John começaram a fazer os feitiços de preparação, e em seguida tiraram todas as roupas, dobrando e colocando no mesmo canto. Depois, ambos se ajoelharam no chão ao lado de Marcus e Blaise, aguardando.

Harry acompanhou os meninos nos feitiços de preparação, e se despiu com um claro constrangimento. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas e ele encarava fixamente o chão.

Em um canto da sala, havia cadeiras que imitavam tronos para que os dominadores se sentassem. Ao lado, havia um banquinho baixo, para que os submissos se ajoelhassem em cima. Eu segurei Harry pela mão, caminhando com ele até lá. Ele se ajoelhou sem perguntar nada, colocando-se no papel de submisso. Eu me sentei ao lado dele, na cadeira.

Marcus ordenou que Kim se erguesse, prendendo com os braços para cima a correntes no teto. Kim era um rapaz ruivo, magro, a pele muito clara, e de aparência frágil. Ele contrastava vigorosamente com Marcus, alto, forte, a pele morena clara, e seus traços fortes, descendente de italiano.

Marcus começou a preparar e excitar o corpo de Kim devagar, deixando-o como ele queria. Primeiro, sugou, mordeu e beijou lentamente cada um de seus mamilos, para depois prende-los com dois grampos próprios pra esse uso. Kim apenas ofegava baixinho, olhando para o chão, respeitosamente.

Em seguida, Marcus abaixou-se com lentidão, beijando a barriga de Kim, em seguida suas coxas, sua virilha, provocando-o, levando tempo para chegar em seu pênis. Quando finalmente lambeu seu membro, Marcus colocou apenas a glande de Kim na boca, massageando-a com a ponta da língua.

Kim gemeu baixinho quando Marcus parou de modo abrupto, tirando um anel peniano de metal do bolso, prendendo na base do membro e testículos do seu submisso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Blaise tinha levado John até um banquinho baixo, parecido com o que Harry estava ajoelhado, mas um pouco mais comprido. Ele ficou de quatro lá, empinando-se pra Blaise. Quando John ficou naquela posição, percebi que ele já usava um plugue anal. Blaise tinha ordenado que ele usasse durante todo o jantar.

\- Você aguentou bem, John. – Blaise elogiou. – Não se ausentou nem por um minuto para tirar.

Blaise girou o plugue dentro de John, retirando-o e colocando novamente.

\- Quero que aguente um pouco mais. – ele disse. – Acha que consegue?

\- Sim, senhor. – John respondeu, obediente.

Blaise deu a volta no corpo de John, ficando próximo ao rosto de seu submisso. Retirou a própria calça e a cueca, ficando enfim, nu. Aproximou a ereção da boca de John, deixando claro o que queria. John atendeu a ordem implícita, tomando o pênis de Blaise na boca.

Quando olhei pra Harry ao meu lado, ele olhava para os dois casais claramente excitado, seu pênis estava ereto, embora ele não fizesse qualquer movimento para se tocar. Acariciei levemente seu cabelo, chamando sua atenção. Harry me olhou com os olhos febris.

\- Você quer continuar só olhando? – eu perguntei.

\- Não, senhor. – ele respondeu.

\- O que você quer Harry? – eu queria ouvi-lo pedir, queria que ele me contasse o que desejava naquele momento.

Harry olhou novamente para Blaise e John, depois se virou pra mim, os lábios entre abertos, umedecidos.

\- Eu quero te chupar, senhor.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar de excitação. Harry sempre parecia saber o que dizer pra atiçar o meu desejo. Tudo nele me enlouquecia, me inebriava. Eu tirei o que restava das minhas próprias roupas, trazendo-o para o meio das minhas pernas. Os lábios de Harry cobriram a minha ereção e logo senti que ele me chupava com vontade. Eu puxei um pouco seu cabelo enquanto ele lambia e sugava, estimulando-o a continuar.

Eu via que ele tentava relaxar a garganta e me engolir quase inteiro; em um dado momento ele parou para tomar folego, massageando meu pênis com a mão e descendo os lábios para lamber o meu saco, chupando-o deliciosamente.

Senti meu orgasmo chegando. Eu queria gozar em seu rosto, enche-lo com a minha porra, marca-lo como meu. Mas tive medo que ele não quisesse que eu o fizesse na frente dos outros.

\- Quero gozar em você. – eu gemi, era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Harry afastou-se alguns centímetros, fechando os olhos, continuando a massagear maravilhosamente o meu membro, oferecendo-se pra mim, até que me derramei sobre ele, excitado demais pra manter qualquer controle.

Quando ordenei que ele se levantasse, um pouco de mim escorria por seus lábios, seu queixo e bochecha. Eu limpei com as costas da mão.

Naquele momento, Marcus e Blaise estavam amarrando seus submissos lado a lado, deitados de barriga pra cima em uma cama larga de couro vermelho, com os braços acima da cabeça e os joelhos erguidos. Na beirada da cama, havia duas máquinas de penetração anal, fabricadas e vendidas por um famoso sex shop bruxo. Eu tinha uma daquelas, estava em minha maleta pessoal. Marcus e Blaise iam usa-las em seus submissos ao mesmo tempo.

Senti meu corpo reagir ao imaginar a cena, eu queria fazer parte daquilo. Deixei meu olhar de desejo correr pelo corpo de Harry, até fixar em seu rosto. Ele fez um movimento curto com a cabeça, de afirmação, sinalizando que tinha entendido que eu queria fazer o mesmo e que aceitava participar.

Levei Harry pela mão até a cama, instruindo-o a se deitar ao lado de John. Marcus e Blaise olharam pra mim, com um misto de aprovação e surpresa, quando se deram conta que eu e Harry faríamos parte da cena. Eu amarrei Harry da mesma maneira que John e Kim tinham sido amarrados.

Tirei a máquina da minha maleta, fazendo um feitiço para que ela se expandisse, assumindo seu tamanho real. No mundo dos trouxas, uma máquina de penetração anal era composta normalmente por uma estrutura de metal que continha, em sua extremidade, uma prótese peniana, que através de tecnologia trouxa, era introduzida e reintroduzida em velocidade ajustável no ânus de um submisso. Eu já tivera uma assim, antes de Harry, para transar com homens trouxas. No mundo bruxo, a máquina funcionava de modo semelhante, mas seu movimento operava, é claro, com magia.

Harry parecia esperar que eu introduzisse a prótese peniana (acoplada à máquina) nele de imediato, porque ele arquejou de surpresa e prazer quando eu me abaixei entre suas pernas, lambendo lentamente sua entrada, deixando minha língua penetrá-lo primeiro. A respiração dele tornou-se ofegante, conforme eu comecei a alternar meus dedos em seu orifício, acariciando-o com lambidas, massageando seu interior, deixando-o preparado como eu queria. Quando eu me ergui, seus olhos verdes já queimavam, e eu sabia que ele desejava ser penetrado.

Marcus, Blaise e eu ligamos as máquinas mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo.

O cômodo tornou-se palco de uma cena profana, permeada de gemidos que escapavam dos lábios dos três submissos.

Marcus deixou que Kim fosse penetrado em uma velocidade lenta, as mãos grandes acariciando o corpo menor do ruivo que gemia, até que o dominador ajoelhou no lado esquerdo da cama, aproximando o pênis do rosto de Kim, fodendo sua boca em um ritmo acelerado, abafando seus gemidos.

Blaise fez com que o movimento no interior de seu submisso fosse mais rápido, de modo que John ofegava, sentindo a pressão dentro de si. Querendo aumentar as sensações, o dominador se abaixou, lambendo lentamente a ereção de John, provocando seu membro excitado, ora sugando-o com a boca, ora masturbando-o com a mão.

Eu não fiz absolutamente nada a não ser olhar nos olhos de Harry, enquanto permitia que o objeto penetrasse seu corpo em um ritmo acelerado, entrando e saindo sem cessar, fazendo-o gemer, deixando seu pênis duro e inchado. A cena era absolutamente perfeita, eu via a pele dele se avermelhar, o peito dele subir e descer ofegante, enquanto ele mordia os lábios, contorcia-se de prazer.

Marcus foi o primeiro a desligar a máquina. Ele já estava muito excitado com os lábios de Kim em seu membro, com a visão do corpo do garoto. Ele puxou Kim pra si, ainda amarrado, e o penetrou, movimentando-se dentro de seu submisso, possuindo-o. Não demorou muito, Blaise fez o mesmo com John.

Quando só restamos eu e Harry, ele me olhou com expressão de súplica. Seu corpo suava, a penetração dentro dele era incessante, eu sabia que o estimulo em sua próstata devia estar levando-o a loucura.

\- Por favor, senhor, por favor. – ele implorou, sem se importar que não estivéssemos sozinhos. – Por favor, eu preciso...

Eu toquei seu pênis muito rígido e lubrificado de excitação, masturbando-o devagar.

\- É disso que você precisa? – eu o provoquei.

\- Não, senhor. – ele disse, a voz rouca, misturando-se aos gemidos. – eu preciso... dentro de mim... por favor...

Eu achei que não podia ficar mais excitado. Ele me queria dentro dele. Aquele objeto não era o suficiente. Ele queria a mim, minha pele, meu ritmo, meu toque.

\- Você quer a mim? – eu quis ouvir.

Desliguei a máquina, retirando a prótese peniana de dentro dele.

\- Sim. – ele quase gritou. – Por favor, senhor, me fode.

E eu o penetrei. Estava ensandecido. Me sentia queimar por ele. Harry Potter era meu fogo. Eu mergulhei pra dentro de seu corpo, sentindo-o se contrair e me apertar. Me movimentei encontrando o ritmo que era nosso, buscando o meu prazer e o dele.

Quando estendi a mão para masturba-lo, ele me olhou com intensidade.

\- Não é preciso, senhor. – ele gemeu. – Já está vindo... eu só preciso...

E então gozou, um jato forte, sujando nosso corpos de esperma.

\- Só precisa de mim. – eu disse baixinho, maravilhado.

\- Sim. – ele murmurou, jogando a cabeça pra trás, os olhos fechados.

Meu orgasmo veio fazendo todo meu corpo tremer, eu me apoiei na cama para não cair sobre Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Alguns segundos depois quando, consegui encontrar forças pra me colocar de pé novamente, olhei para o lado. Marcus, Blaise, Kim e John nos olhavam de queixo caído.

\- Isso foi bem intenso. – John deixou escapar.

\- Se eu não tivesse acabado de gozar, poderia fazer isso só olhando pra vocês. – Blaise comentou.

Quando olhei para Harry, percebi que ele estava um pouco envergonhado, ele olhava para o outro lado, sem querer encarar meus amigos. Conclui que aquela noite já tinha sido o suficiente pra ele. Eu o desamarrei, assim como fizeram Marcus e Blaise com seus submissos.

\- Kim, você pode leva-lo até um banheiro onde ele possa se lavar e se vestir? – eu pedi.

Kim assentiu com a cabeça. Harry me olhou claramente agradecido e seguiu andando atrás de Kim, não sem antes parar no canto da sala e pegar suas roupas. John quis ir junto, de modo que ficamos apenas Marcus, Blaise e eu.

Nós três nos vestimos, limpamos e guardamos nossos objetos pessoais, relativamente em silêncio. Eu podia ver que tinha algo no ar. Marcus e Blaise a todo tempo trocavam olhares divertidos, carregados de significado.

\- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

\- O que foi o que? – Marcus devolveu a pergunta.

\- Porque estão trocando olhares e dando risadinhas? – eu quis saber.

\- Não é nada. – Blaise falou. – É só que, achamos que a noite foi bastante surpreendente.

\- Não esperávamos que Harry Potter fosse assim. – Marcus concordou.

\- Assim como? – eu estava começando a me irritar com o rumo daquela conversa.

\- Ele anda por aí com toda aquela pose de machão. – Blaise riu. – O Eleito, Herói do mundo mágico, derrotou o Lorde das Trevas...

\- E ele literalmente implorou pra que você comesse ele. – Marcus completou, rindo também. – Em alto e bom som, pra quem quisesse ouvir.

\- Ninguém nunca disse que eu precisava comer um cu pra derrotar Voldemort. – ouviu-se a voz de Harry Potter, vinda da porta.

Marcus, Blaise e eu nos viramos imediatamente, encarando Harry, que estava em pé com Kim e John ao seu lado. Ele caminhou em nossa direção com o rosto cheio de ressentimento.

\- A prova de que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra são vocês, que se acham o máximo por serem dominadores, mas chamam Voldemort de Lorde das Trevas, porque não têm coragem de dizer o nome de um homem que já está morto há mais de cinco anos.

Harry não esperou resposta. Ele se virou e saiu andando na direção da porta.

\- Harry. – eu o chamei.

Dei alguns passos para ir atrás dele, mas ele moveu a varinha com tamanha rapidez e precisão que, mesmo de costas, me acertou em cheio, atirando meu corpo pra trás, fazendo com que eu caísse sentado no chão. Quando olhei novamente para porta, ele já tinha ido.

Kim foi atrás dele na sala.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do cômodo até que Kim retornasse para o quebrar. Eu me sentia atordoado. O que tinha acontecido ali? Em um minuto tudo estava bem. Agora Harry tinha me lançado uma azaração e ido embora?

\- Ele foi embora pela rede de Flu. Mandou avisá-lo que não foi pra Mansão e nem pro apartamento. – Kim disse, olhando pra mim. Depois, voltou-se pra Marcus. – Senhor, eu quero ir embora.

Marcus olhou pra Kim, visivelmente incomodado.

\- Combinamos que você permaneceria aqui, até que a situação com Kinoss fosse resolvida. – Marcus disse, em tom de quem encerra a questão. – A casa dos seus pais não é totalmente segura, é um bairro trouxa.

\- Harry disse que posso ficar com ele. Tenho certeza de que é seguro. – Kim falou.

\- Você disse que não sabia onde Harry estava. – Eu acusei.

\- Não, eu disse que ele não está na Mansão Malfoy nem no apartamento dele. – Kim sibilou, perdendo a paciência. – Na verdade, eu disse isso porque estava tentando ser gentil. Porque o que Harry de fato falou é que não é para você perder seu tempo procurando por ele nesses lugares porque ele não quer te ver. E ele tem toda razão, depois que você o trouxe aqui para ser humilhado.

\- Eu não o trouxe aqui para... – eu comecei a falar.

\- Você não vai ficar com Potter. – Marcus disse com raiva, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de seu submisso.

\- Então, senhor, peço encarecidamente que o senhor encontre algum outro lugar seguro para onde eu possa ir ainda hoje. Porque, nesse momento, sinto como se tivesse ultrapassando todos os meus limites emocionais se for obrigado a permanecer na mesma casa que o senhor. – Kim disse, olhando pra baixo, uma lágrima teimando em cair pelo rosto.

\- O que tudo isso tem a ver conosco? – Marcus perguntou, mais gentil.

\- O senhor e Blaise fizeram questão de humilhar Harry, de se sentir superiores a ele, rir dele porque ele implorou, porque ele se expressou livremente em um momento de entrega com Draco. – Kim disse, com indignação. – Vocês o chamaram aqui, disseram que ele era um amigo, pediram que ele se sentisse a vontade. Harry confiou em vocês e é assim que o tratam?

\- Nós não sabíamos que ele estava ouvindo. – Blaise se defendeu.

\- E daí? Talvez essa seja a diferença entre sonserinos e grifinórios. É isso que importa pra vocês? Se Harry estava ouvindo? Mesmo que ele jamais ouvisse, nada dava a vocês o direito de dizer essas coisas, porque é horrível. O que alguém gosta ou não, na hora do sexo, não dita as qualidades da pessoa. – a voz de Kim subiu duas oitavas, eu nunca tinha o visto tão alterado. – Harry Potter fez mais pelo mundo mágico do que todo mundo nessa sala junto, e vocês falando dele como se ele fosse uma fraude.

\- Vá de uma vez Kim, fique com ele. – Marcus se irritou. – Você fala como se ele fosse uma espécie de Deus.

\- E você fala como um ingrato. – Kim respondeu, de cabeça erguida, no mesmo tom, quebrando a relação de dominação e chocando a todos nós, sobretudo Marcus. – Ele me salvou a vida. Você se esqueceu rápido demais... deve ser porque não tem importância.

Kim se foi como Harry, sem olhar pra trás.

Quando só sobramos Blaise, Marcus, eu e John. Blaise se virou para o seu noivo e perguntou:

\- Você também vai embora?

\- Não, senhor. – John respondeu, em voz baixa. – Mas não se deixe enganar pela minha passividade, eu não gostei nada do que houve. Quando está a sós com seu dominador, todo submisso implora. Ao invés de zombar de Harry por ter tido a coragem de fazer isso na nossa frente, talvez deva se perguntar porque eu nunca confiei o suficiente no senhor para fazer isso em uma cena em grupo. Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos.

\- John... – Zabini estava claramente chateado por ter magoado John.

\- Eu vou esperar o senhor na sala de estar. – John avisou. – Gostaria muito que pudéssemos ir pra casa dormir. Estou com dor de cabeça.

\- Claro. – Blaise respondeu. – Me dê só um minuto.

Quando John saiu, nós três nos encaramos em clima de derrota.

\- Foi três a zero pra eles essa noite. – Blaise disse, abrindo um sorriso triste.

\- Até agora eu não entendi o que eu fiz. – eu olhei confuso para meus amigos. – Vocês foram dois babacas, mas eu não disse absolutamente nada. Por que Harry não quer me ver?

\- Bom, nós fomos dois babacas. – Blaise respondeu, referindo-se a Marcus e ele próprio. – Ele pode estar chateado porque acha que você o expôs, que o trouxe até aqui para fazer sexo na frente de idiotas imaturos, curiosos com a performance do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

\- Kim o defendeu como se fosse o namorado dele. – Marcus disse, com certo amargor na voz. – Talvez Potter achasse que você deveria ter feito isso. Quando ele avançou pra nós, nos chamando de covardes e falando sobre Voldemort, talvez ele esperasse que você o apoiasse.

Eu não tinha tido nem reação. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Eu só sabia que eu precisava encontrar Harry, mas Harry não queria me encontrar. Eu queria vê-lo, abraça-lo, conversar com ele, esclarecer aquilo. Por Merlin, eu não podia perder Harry por causa de uma palhaçada daquelas, não podia.

\- Eu vou atrás dele. – eu me levantei.

\- Espere ao menos até amanhã. – Blaise aconselhou. – Dê um tempo para que ele se acalme. Deixe que ele converse com Kim, desabafe sobre o que houve.

\- Amanhã vou usar o colar que dei para Kim para ir até ele. – Marcus falou, parecendo estar sentindo dor. – Você pode ir comigo, Draco, afinal ele e Harry estão no mesmo lugar.

\- Kim saiu daqui muito decepcionado. – Blaise comentou.

\- Ele tomou as dores de Potter de uma forma muito intensa, pareceu pior do que se tivéssemos ofendido ele pessoalmente. – Marcus falou.

\- Kim é um jovem da grifinória, que entrou pra Hogwarts quando Harry já era mais velho; ele e seus amigos grifinórios eram crianças quando Harry venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Kim provavelmente cresceu ouvindo histórias sobre Harry, os feitos dele, as aventuras dele. – eu falei. – Pise hoje em Hogwarts e fale com qualquer menino da grifinória, quem você acha que é o herói dele? Kim não é diferente.

\- Draco tem razão. – Blaise concordou. – Kim acabou de se formar em Hogwarts, ainda é um menino. Foi salvo por Harry há algumas semanas...

\- Além disso, Grifinórios são criados com um forte senso de justiça. – eu continuei. – Nós todos prometemos a Harry que o deixaríamos a vontade. Kim e Harry viram o que aconteceu como uma traição, como um tratamento injusto. E eles tem razão. Eu trouxe Harry hoje para que ele se sentisse bem e agora posso perde-lo por causa de vocês dois.

\- Me desculpe, Draco, sinceramente. – Blaise disse, com franqueza. – Eu fui um imbecil. Você tem sido um bom amigo pra mim todos esses anos, certamente não merecia isso. E nem Harry, não tem nada de errado no comportamento dele, ele tem feito você muito feliz.

\- Eu me arrependo muito de ter dito o que eu disse. – Marcus admitiu. – Mas aparentemente não é só Draco que corre o risco de perder o submisso hoje. Neste momento, não sei nem onde Kim está. Tudo que sei é que se enfiou em algum canto com Harry Potter.

\- Você não está com ciúmes, está Marcus? – Blaise perguntou, perspicaz. – De Harry e Kim.

\- É óbvio que estou. – Marcus disse. – Eu sei que eles não estão interessados um pelo outro no sentido amoroso ou sexual. Mas eles pensam parecido, e talvez Potter possa entender Kim de um jeito que eu nunca vou entender.

\- Isso se chama amizade. – Blaise apontou. – Ao invés de ficar tão incomodado, você poderia ficar feliz de Kim ter encontrado um amigo em quem pode confiar, alguém que ofereceu abrigo em um momento difícil.

\- Você é um herdeiro de uma longa linhagem bruxa, criado por uma família severa, educado nas artes das trevas, assim como eu. – eu disse a Marcus. – Isso deixa marcas numa pessoa. Existem coisas que eu e você entendemos, que Kim e Harry nunca poderão entender. Mas isso não significa que quero namorar você.

\- Vocês tem razão. Eu sou um idiota. Afastei Kim, fiz com que ele quebrasse nossa relação, se recusasse a continuar a ser meu. – Marcus apontou. – Preciso reverter isso.

\- Precisa também pedir desculpas a Harry. – eu avisei. – Caso você deseje continuar sendo meu amigo.

\- Claro, Draco, eu vou fazer isso. – Marcus falou, constrangido.

\- O mesmo serve pra você, Blaise. – eu disse.

\- Eu faria mesmo que você não pedisse. – ele me garantiu.

Naquela noite eu fui pra casa sozinho, pensando em como um jantar que tinha começado tão bem podia ter dado tão errado, e nos momentos que eu tinha falhado com Harry.

Eu mal consegui dormir, esperando que o dia seguinte chegasse, para que eu pudesse procurar Harry e pedir para que ele me perdoasse. Mas enquanto eu revivia tudo o que Harry Potter já tinha feito por mim, todas as provas de lealdade que ele tinha me dado, eu comecei a pensar no que era preciso para que eu perdoasse a mim mesmo.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Eu atravessei a lareira, irritado, adentrando o Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, sede da Ordem da Fênix. Eu tinha optado por este destino, ao invés de ir para meu apartamento, pois tinha quase certeza que Draco não teria a ideia de me procurar no antiga casa dos Black.

Infelizmente, minha conversa com os membros da Ordem só tinha ocorrido no andar térreo da casa, na sala de jantar e cozinha, de forma que eu só tinha me disposto a limpar e retirar pragas desta parte da casa, com fundamental auxílio de Monstro (que na maior parte do tempo, seguia trabalhando em Hogwarts).

Isso significava que eu teria que me ajeitar por ali mesmo. Comecei a organizar cobertores e travesseiros no sofá. Pouco tempo depois, Kim apareceu, pela Rede de Flu.

\- Kim. – eu chamei seu nome.

Ele estava com uma cara péssima. Os olhos vermelhos de quem estava tentando não chorar, o rosto fechado em uma carranca de raiva e desapontamento. Devia estar bem parecido com o meu, naquele momento.

Antes de eu ir embora da casa de Marcus, Kim tinha ido atrás de mim na sala e manifestado sua vontade de sair correndo dali. Eu disse onde estaria, caso ele precisasse de um lugar pra ir.

\- O que é aqui? – ele perguntou, encarando o lugar com curiosidade.

\- Essa é a sede da Ordem da Fênix. – eu expliquei. – Eu herdei do meu...

\- Seu padrinho, Sirius Black. – Ele completou.

Não manifestei nenhum comentário sobre Kim saber a respeito de Sirius. Era comum encontrar pessoas que eu mal conhecia que tivessem conhecimento de detalhes bastante pessoais da minha vida. Costumava me incomodar mais quando eu era criança, sobretudo quando os outros sabiam mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo. Mas agora aquilo já fazia parte do meu dia a dia, eu não poderia estar mais acostumado.

\- Os quartos estão inabitáveis, essa casa não é utilizada há muitos anos. – eu falei. – Se importa de ficarmos aqui essa noite?

Transfigurei mais objetos da sala para que se tornassem travesseiros e cobertores confortáveis para Kim, depositando-os no segundo sofá disponível. Felizmente, minhas habilidades em transfiguração tinham melhorado bastante com o treinamento para Auror.

\- Não, claro que não. – Kim respondeu. – Obrigado por me receber. Me desculpe se eu tiver te incomodando, não pensei em nenhum outro lugar pra onde eu pudesse ir. Imagino que depois do que aconteceu, você deva estar querendo ficar sozinho...

Na verdade, não queria. Eu estava triste, com raiva, e cheio de dúvidas. E eu achava que talvez Kim pudesse me ajudar.

\- Você acha que eu fiz papel de idiota na frente de todos? – eu perguntei, amargo.

\- Você não fez papel de idiota, Harry. – Kim falou, com gentileza, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Você é dez vezes mais bruxo que eles. Pode apostar que deixei isso claro.

\- Obrigado por me defender. – eu disse, com sinceridade.

\- O que eles disseram foi injusto, foi nojento. – Kim falou, claramente indignado. – Eu não podia ficar calado. Marcus foi um idiota... eu me senti pessoalmente ofendido.

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Kim tinha escolhido Marcus, confiava nele, gostava dele. Ver Marcus se comportando daquela maneira deve ter sido decepcionante. Se eu tivesse ouvido Draco dizer as coisas que Marcus disse sobre um outro garoto, que não eu, eu também me sentiria pessoalmente ofendido.

\- No seu lugar, eu estaria sentindo a mesma coisa. – eu garanti.

\- Marcus e Blaise falaram como se ser um submisso, fizesse de alguém um fraco, incapaz, um mau bruxo. – ele disse, com raiva.

\- Tenho certeza que não é o seu caso. – eu falei, sorrindo pra ele. – Hermione escolhe seus estagiários entre os melhores alunos do curso de Medibruxaria. Não só os melhores em nota, mas também os que atendem bem os pacientes, os que trabalham com eficiência e enfrentam as situações difíceis no hospital. E eu nunca vi Hermione Granger cometer um erro de julgamento.

Ele sorriu de volta pra mim.

\- Gostaria que Marcus enxergasse isso. – Ele falou, tristemente.

\- Ele permitiu que você viesse? – eu perguntei.

Eu duvidava muito que Marcus tivesse ficado tranquilo com a perspectiva de Kim abandoná-lo e vir pra cá, principalmente se Kim tinha discutido com ele e me defendido.

\- Pra te dizer a verdade, eu não sei nem se ainda existe alguma coisa entre Marcus e eu. – Kim disse.

\- Sinto muito, Kim. – eu falei. – Sei que gosta dele.

\- Eu também sinto muito por você, Harry. Ficou evidente pra todos nós o quanto você gosta de Draco. – Kim respondeu. – E apesar de você ter todo direito de estar magoado, também acho que ele gosta muito de você.

Pensar em Draco fez com que algo em meu peito doesse. Parte de mim sabia que ele não tinha dito nada, as coisas que me magoaram tinham saído dos lábios de Blaise e Marcus. Mas ainda assim, eu me ressentia dele. Draco já conhecia Blaise e Marcus há anos... o comportamento deles nessa festa foi uma surpresa tão grande assim? Porque ele me levou nesse jantar?

\- Você é um submisso há um pouco mais de tempo que eu... – eu falei.

\- Uns seis meses, mais ou menos. – Kim comentou.

\- Então você entende muito bem o que vou dizer. Mas mesmo eu, que estou saindo com Draco há apenas um mês, já percebi que a base de uma relação desse tipo é a confiança. – eu disse. – Se eu vou obedecer alguém na hora do sexo, o mínimo que eu preciso é ter a certeza que essa pessoa não vai me expor ao ridículo.

Kim me olhava cheio de compaixão.

\- Nessas festas, nessas cenas BSDM em grupo... os submissos evitam falar sobre as sensações que tem na hora do sexo, as vezes evitam até gemer. – ele me confessou. – Justamente por causa dessas piadinhas. Às vezes alguns desses caras sabem ser bem idiotas.

\- O que você acha de falarmos de outro assunto, Kim? Esquecermos um pouco esses dois sonserinos? – eu perguntei.

Kim parecia muito chateado. Eu, sem dúvida, também estava. Achei que falar sobre outro assunto era uma boa ideia. Passamos uma noite agradável nos sofás da sala de estar, falando sobre Hogwarts, a Grifinória e Quadribol.

\- \\\ -

Kim e eu acordamos tarde na manhã seguinte, com o barulho da lareira sendo utilizada. Alguém, que eu tinha autorizado, estava atravessando pela Rede de Flu.

\- Dormindo a essa hora, Harry? – Jorge Weasley materializou-se na minha frente, de braços cruzados, vestindo uma gravata roxo berrante. – Se esqueceu que tinha marcado comigo?

\- Sim, me esqueci completamente. – eu disse, saindo debaixo das cobertas e me sentando no sofá. – Desculpe, Jorge.

Com todos os eventos da noite anterior, minha memória tinha falhado. Kim se sentou também, com a cara amassada e os cabelos despenteados. Eu fiz alguns feitiços para que os nossos travesseiros e cobertores voltassem a ser objetos da sala.

\- Quem é esse? Um Weasley perdido? – Jorge riu, referindo-se a Kim, pelo fato de ser um rapaz ruivo.

\- Esse é Kim Hall – eu apresentei. – É um amigo.

Me recusei a apresentar Kim falando sobre Draco ou Marcus. Kim e eu éramos amigos, ponto final.

\- E o que houve com vocês? – perguntou Jorge, se referindo ao nosso aspecto amassado, com roupa social da noite anterior, dormindo no sofá. – Ressaca, decepção amorosa ou atropelamento por trasgo?

\- O segundo problema, infelizmente. – Kim reclamou.

\- Confesso que estava preferindo o atropelamento por trasgo. – concordei com veemência.

\- Soube que você está saindo com Draco Malfoy... provavelmente eu também preferiria o trasgo. – Jorge riu, maroto, e então se voltou pra Kim, assumindo um ar sedutor. – E você docinho, quem é seu namorado?

\- Não acho que eu ainda tenha um relacionamento. – Kim fez uma careta. – Mas você conhece Marcus Vitaverza?

\- Eca. Prefiro dois trasgos. – Jorge apontou. – Você deveria tentar conhecer um grifinório. Se eu te convidasse pra jantar, você aceitaria?

Kim ficou completamente vermelho.

\- Jorge, eu te chamei aqui para te pedir uma coisa importante. – eu disse, sério. – Não para flertar.

\- Mas Harry, essa é a minha oportunidade de sair com um garoto ruivo. – Jorge gracejou, em tom de súplica. – Todos os outros que conheço são meus parentes.

\- Jorge isso é sério, é sobre os Purificadores do Sangue. – eu falei.

Jorge ficou atento, ouvindo o que eu tinha pra dizer. Nos últimos anos, ele tinha expandido seus negócios, se tornando um grande inventor e investidor. Jorge Weasley conhecia quase todo bruxo em Londres, conhecia os setores bons para se investir, tinha contatos em muitos lugares, informantes, sempre parecia saber de tudo. Ele era a pessoa perfeita para descobrir para quando Kinoss tinha marcado a sua próxima viagem pra França.

\- Deixe comigo. – ele concordou, quando eu expliquei o que eu queria.

\- Sabia que eu podia contar com você. – eu sorri.

\- Agora já posso convidar seu amigo pra sair? – ele perguntou, rindo também.

\- Que tal almoçarmos nós três? – eu disse. – Você poderia fazer companhia a Kim enquanto eu compro alguma coisa para comermos.

\- Por mim está ótimo. – Jorge concordou.

\- Certo, deixe-me só ir ao banheiro primeiro. – eu disse.

Eu fui ao banheiro, fiz alguns feitiços de higiene pessoal e tentei desamassar um pouco as minhas roupas. Voltei para sala para dizer aos meninos que já estava indo e que logo retornaria com o nosso almoço, mas no exato instante em que pisei no cômodo, ouvi Kim ofegar, segurando um colar brilhante pendurado no pescoço.

Era o colar que Marcus tinha dado a ele, enfeitiçado com feitiço de Proteu para que um pudesse chamar pelo outro. O colar também funcionava como chave de portal, porque no dia do ataque de Kinoss, Marcus tinha conseguido ir até onde estávamos, através do colar.

Neste momento, Kim não tinha chamado por ele. Mas ainda assim Marcus tinha conseguido ativar os poderes do colar, visto que tinha acabado de se materializar na minha sala, e o pior, trazendo Draco com ele.

\- O que você está fazendo no sofá com Jorge Weasley? – Foram as primeiras palavras de Marcus, claramente enciumado.

\- Quer que eu me livre dele, docinho? – Jorge perguntou pra Kim, provocando Marcus propositalmente.

\- Do que você o chamou? – a expressão de Marcus era assassina.

\- Marcus, você invadiu a minha casa sem ser convidado, se quiser que eu permita sua presença aqui, recomendo que fique bem calminho. – eu avisei, e depois me voltei para Jorge. – Acho melhor nosso almoço ficar pra outro dia Jorge, temos uns assuntos pendentes com esses dois.

\- Claro, claro, o que vocês não dariam por um bom par de trasgos não é mesmo? – Jorge riu, se encaminhando para a lareira. – Até outro dia, Harry. Tchau docinho.

E com essa frase de efeito, ele desapareceu pela Rede de Flu. Kim não conseguisse controlar uma risada, fazendo um barulho engraçado com o nariz. Eu sorri de volta pra ele, Jorge sempre teve essa habilidade de fazer as pessoas rirem em momentos de tensão. Seu irmão Fred era igual.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu precisava te ver. – Draco disse, dando um passo na minha direção. – Por favor, converse comigo.

Eu também queria conversar com ele. Eu tinha ido embora na noite anterior muito chateado, e tinha impedido Draco de me seguir. Acho que foi uma decisão acertada naquele momento, eu estava com a cabeça quente. Me faria bem um pouco de espaço e uma boa noite de sono. Naquele momento, mais calmo, depois de já ter desabafado com Kim, eu me sentia mais disposto a conversar com Draco.

Mas não ali, é claro, na frente de Marcus e Kim. Isso era entre eu e Draco, eu queria privacidade.

\- Nós vamos conversar. – eu prometi. - Mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos, tudo bem?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça. Ele parecia abatido, desnorteado. Embaixo de seus olhos azuis havia marcas profundas, mostrando que ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito. Eu não gostava nada de vê-lo assim.

\- Eu também gostaria de te dizer algo, Harry, se você estiver disposto a me ouvir. – Marcus falou.

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse.

\- Eu fui um imbecil com você ontem. Não há desculpas para as coisas que eu e Blaise dissemos. – ele disse, parecendo sinceramente envergonhado. – Você salvou a vida de Kim e eu te retribui da pior maneira.

\- Eu não salvei a vida de Kim por você. – eu respondi.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu sou muito grato. – ele falou, com humildade. – E embora isso não seja desculpa, também quero que você saiba que o que aconteceu não foi premeditado, Blaise e eu não planejamos magoar você. Nós falamos sem pensar, foi uma piada idiota.

\- Quer dizer que todo aquele papo de "você é nosso amigo", "queremos que você se sinta à vontade" era sincero? – eu perguntei.

\- Sei que nós acabamos fazendo você se sentir muito mal, e que provavelmente você nunca mais queira tomar nem um café conosco, muito menos participar de uma cena BDSM. – Marcus sorriu com tristeza. – Mas era sincero.

\- Acredito em você, Marcus. – eu estendi a mão pra ele. – Vamos esquecer isso.

Depois dos últimos anos como Auror, eu tinha me tornado muito bom em avaliar as pessoas. Marcus e Blaise não eram pessoas más, não tinham me enganado, nem me feito mal intencionalmente. Os dois tinham sido REALMENTE MUITO IDIOTAS, mas Marcus estava ali, reconhecendo isso. Eu não queria ficar remoendo aquela história. Tinha preocupações muito mais importantes, um plano pra pôr em prática, uma seita de bruxos das trevas pra combater.

Marcus apertou a minha mão de volta e então, olhou para Kim, como se esperasse uma reação da parte dele. O ruivo olhava para cena sem dizer nada, e não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar de Marcus.

\- Então Kim... – Marcus falou, contente. – Agora que resolvemos tudo, podemos voltar para casa?

\- Você resolveu com Harry, não comigo. – Kim falou.

\- Ontem você estava irritado pelo que eu fiz a Harry. Eu não tiro a sua razão, eu estava errado e vim até aqui me desculpar. – Marcus se defendeu. – Mas eu realmente não tenho ideia do que eu fiz a você.

\- O que vocês falaram sobre Harry me ofendeu também. – Kim esclareceu. – Vocês falaram como se um submisso não pudesse ser um homem forte e corajoso.

Marcus se aproximou de Kim, sorrindo um pouco, acariciando o rosto do ruivo.

\- Mas você não é igual a Harry. – Marcus disse, em um tom condescendente que eu sabia que irritaria Kim. – Você é meu submisso doce, frágil e delicado, que eu quero proteger... cuidar.

Ele tinha dito a coisa errada. Marcus podia jurar que estava sendo romântico, mas aquelas eram as últimas palavras que Kim queria ouvir. Ele tirou a mão de Marcus de seu rosto em um ímpeto.

\- Não. Isso foi um erro. Eu não sou um submisso. – ele falou. – E acho que pelo jeito também não sou seu.

\- Do que você está falando Kim? – Marcus parecia completamente sem chão.

\- Vá embora Marcus. – Kim pediu.

\- Não... fale comigo. – Marcus insistiu. – Eu não entendo... você não quer mais uma relação BDSM? Tudo isso por causa de uma idiotice que eu falei?

Kim deixou a sala e se trancou no banheiro. Sua mensagem era clara, ele queria que Marcus saísse.

\- Acho melhor você ir. – Draco interviu, aconselhando o amigo. – Converse com ele outro dia.

\- Não... eu preciso que ele me ouça. – Marcus demonstrava desespero.

\- Outro dia. – eu falei. – Agora ele já está no limite. Ele está triste, cansado, passou a noite em um sofá desconfortável.

\- Ele podia estar na minha casa muito bem acomodado. – Marcus rosnou.

\- Mas ele não quer. – eu respondi, tentando convence-lo. – Agora por favor vá embora. Você vai encontra-lo de novo, ele já prometeu que vai ajudá-lo com a poção rastreadora. Dê um tempo pra ele.

\- Certo. – Marcus parecia mais conformado. – Vocês vão ficar aqui?

Eu olhei pra Draco antes de responder.

\- Não, aqui ficaremos muito mal instalados. – eu disse. – Enquanto essa questão com Kinoss e os Purificadores permanece em aberto, acho que o mais seguro e mais confortável para nós é ficarmos na Mansão.

Draco abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Nunca fiquei tão feliz ao ouvir uma frase. – ele disse.

\- Esperem pela minha visita na Mansão Malfoy muito em breve. – Marcus disse.

\- Está certo. - eu concordei. – Mande as roupas de Kim por um Elfo Doméstico.

Marcus balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e depois despareceu por entre as chamas da lareira.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Depois que Marcus foi embora, eu disse a Kim que ele já podia sair do banheiro e o convidei para ficar conosco na Mansão. Ele olhou de mim pra Draco, parecendo incerto. Eu entendia seu desconforto, afinal Draco era amigo de Marcus há muitos anos.

\- Está tudo bem, Kim. – Draco disse a ele, tranquilizando-o. – Mesmo que Harry não tivesse te oferecido abrigo, mesmo que eu e Harry não estivéssemos juntos, ainda assim você poderia ficar na Mansão todo tempo que precisasse.

Kim deixou o queixo cair, como se esperasse que Draco dissesse qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Mas eu não me surpreendi, deixando meu coração se aquecer ao ver aquela cena. Eu sabia quem Draco Malfoy era. Ele era doce, gentil, preocupado. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele exatamente assim.

\- Eu... eu achei que por sua amizade com Marcus... você quisesse que eu voltasse a obedece-lo o mais rápido possível. – Kim falou, com franqueza.

\- Você é uma pessoa, Kim. Não é um bichinho de estimação que Marcus comprou no Beco Diagonal. – Draco falou. - Tem todo direito de não querer mais ser submisso.

Kim se deixou cair no sofá, parecendo extremamente cansado.

\- Entendo porque gosta dele, Harry. – Kim bufou. – Draco não se parece em nada com Marcus.

\- Você me conhece há pouco tempo, Kim. Antes de Harry você me via nessas festas sempre com um garoto diferente, com os quais eu não tinha qualquer tipo de vínculo. Quando eu e Harry começamos a namorar, desde o início ficou muito claro que eu só era seu dominador na hora do sexo, Harry sempre foi livre. E eu sempre quis que ele fosse livre. – ele disse, olhando pra mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Eu nunca quis um submisso para obedecer as minhas ordens o tempo todo. Mas Marcus é diferente, antes de você ele teve outros submissos, teve até um relacionamento longo como o de Blaise e John.

\- Eu sempre fantasiei com a dominação sexual. Na escola tinha tido uns namorados, mas nada sério. Quando ouvi falar desses clubes BDSM trouxas eu fui até lá, eu queria saber como era. Acabei descobrindo que me excitava muito olhar pra aquelas cenas. – Kim confessou, fazendo com que eu me identificasse com a sua auto descoberta. – Numa noite eu conheci Marcus no clube. Ele me viu confundindo um trouxa, percebeu que eu era bruxo, veio conversar. Acabamos nos envolvendo. Eu arrisquei entrar em uma relação com ele, viver a minha fantasia.

Draco assentia com paciência, parecia já conhecer a história, através da versão de Marcus. Eu sabia que Kim era submisso há cerca de seis meses, Marcus tinha sido seu primeiro dominador.

\- A parte sexual me agrada muito. – Kim esclareceu. – Mas o dia a dia dessa dominação vem mexendo com a minha cabeça de uma maneira ruim... parece que vou sufocar, que vou enlouquecer. Eu olhava para John e Blaise... e acho sinceramente que John seja feliz com a relação que eles tem. Eu esperava que isso pudesse acontecer comigo também, mas já não tenho qualquer esperança nesse sentido.

\- Está tudo bem, Kim. Você não precisa gostar de ser um submisso 24 horas por dia. Não é porque agrada John, que precisa agradar você. – Draco aconselhou. – Muitas pessoas só se interessam pela parte sexual de uma relação BDSM, como eu, Harry, Simon e Leo.

\- Mas não Marcus. Isso não é o suficiente pra ele. – Kim falou, magoado.

Draco não respondeu. Provavelmente porque também acreditava que Marcus também desejava um submisso para além da cama.

\- Você realmente gosta dele não é? – eu perguntei.

\- Infelizmente. – Kim concordou. – Embora evidentemente não seja recíproco.

\- Não acho que isso seja verdade. – Draco falou. – Eu conheço Marcus há muitos anos. Há um bom tempo eu não o vejo realmente envolvido com alguém. Ele é sempre tão frio e controlado, mas por você ele parece que está perdendo a razão...

\- Talvez, Draco. Mas Marcus me vê como garotinho indefeso. Não enxerga nada além disso. – Kim falou, com raiva. – Mas apesar das aparências, posso jurar para você que não sou.

\- Tenho certeza que não. – Draco respondeu, com admiração. – Depois de tudo o que você disse ontem para Marcus e Blaise... Você é tudo menos fraco.

\- Obrigado. – Kim falou, encarando o outro com firmeza. – Obrigado pelos conselhos e obrigado por me deixar ficar em sua casa. Eu iria para casa dos meus pais, mas agora que sabemos que Kinoss está atrás de mim, não quero coloca-los em risco. Eles são trouxas, não tem como se defender.

\- Eu entendendo completamente. – Draco disse. – E você é bem-vindo.

Draco, Kim e eu deixamos o Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, e fomos almoçar na Mansão Malfoy. Quando chegamos na casa de Draco, Marcus já tinha enviado as roupas de Kim, que já tinham sido arrumadas em um quarto de hóspedes. Logo após comermos, Kim subiu para o seu quarto, alegando querer ficar um pouco sozinho. Eu sabia que ele tinha muito o que pensar, mas era evidente que ele estava dando a mim e a Draco um pouco de espaço.

Finalmente, depois de todo o drama acerca da relação de Marcus e Kim, eu e Draco poderíamos conversar. Nós fomos para o quarto dele, onde eu finalmente chutei pra longe aqueles horríveis sapatos sociais e tirei a camisa da noite anterior.

\- Me perdoe, Harry. – ele pediu, assim que eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo. – Por favor, me perdoe.

\- Se os seus amigos são tão imaturos, você não devia ter me convidado para ir a esse jantar. – eu falei, deixando o ressentimento que eu tinha sufocado provisoriamente vir à tona.

\- Eu sei. Na hora não pensei em nenhum deles, pensei em nós. Eu sabia que você se excitava de ver outras pessoas, eu estava excitado com a possibilidade de transar com você ali. – Draco parecia afoito para me explicar. – E sinceramente não achei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Desde a escola não vejo Marcus e Blaise serem tão babacas.

\- Kim falou que em cenas em grupo muitos submissos evitam falar sobre o que sentem porque alguns dominadores fazem piadinhas. – eu acusei.

\- Sim, mas não Marcus e Blaise. Há muitos anos não os vejo agir desse jeito. – Draco justificou.

\- Tudo bem. – eu assenti com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, Draco. Foi uma bobagem. Eles disseram uma besteira sem pensar. Estava sendo sincero hoje mais cedo quando desculpei Marcus e farei o mesmo por Blaise.

\- E por mim? – ele quis saber.

\- As coisas são diferentes entre nós. – eu falei. – Porque Marcus e Blaise não significam nada pra mim. Mas você significa.

\- Harry, por favor, não desista de mim tão rápido. – ele pediu. – Eu vou consertar... eu vou provar a você...

Ele parecia tão perdido, tão desesperado, que eu não consegui permanecer impassível aonde eu estava. Seus olhos azuis encheram-se d'agua, brilharam de medo, derramaram-se pelo seu rosto, perceptivelmente assustado com a perspectiva de me perder. Eu avancei pra ele sem pensar duas vezes, eu não queria vê-lo assim.

O tomei em meus braços, sentindo-o prender-se em mim como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seus braços firmaram-se em volta do meu corpo e ele se segurou, como quem encontra um ponto estável em meio a um furacão.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Draco Malfoy. – eu falei, em seu ouvido. – Eu não vou te abandonar. Ainda mais por uma coisa tão ridícula.

\- Ontem você foi embora, não me deixou te seguir... – ele chorou.

\- Ontem eu estava irritado. – eu falei. – Se você me seguisse era capaz de eu atirar um monte de pássaros raivosos em você igual Mione fez com Ron no sexto ano quando ele começou a namorar Lilá. Mas foi só isso, eu estava puto e me afastei. Nunca tive a intenção de terminar com você.

\- Mas... mas você disse que era diferente entre nós... – Draco estava confuso. – Quando eu te perguntei sobre me perdoar.

\- Porque acho que ainda precisamos falar sobre isso. – eu expliquei, afastando-me um pouco para olhar pra ele. – Tem coisas sobre como eu me senti ontem que você precisa entender, para que a gente possa continuar nosso relacionamento.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama, me olhando com atenção, claramente disposto a me ouvir.

\- A questão é que ontem eu estava deitado, amarrado daquele jeito, com aquela máquina me penetrando... Draco eu estava vulnerável. – eu deixava os sentimentos da noite anterior voltarem, para que ele pudesse me entender. – E eu sinto... eu fiquei com raiva porque se na hora do sexo estou me submetendo a você, isso significa que confio em você para que me proteja.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra proteger você, minha maior preocupação quando estamos nessas cenas é que você esteja se sentindo bem, confortável e que nada o machuque. – ele falou, muito intenso, a voz carregada de emoção. – Mas não sei como eu poderia tê-lo protegido do que aconteceu ontem, Harry.

\- Sei que você gosta de me ouvir dizer o que eu sinto e o que eu desejo quando estamos transando. Mas se os submissos normalmente não o fazem em cenas em grupo, você podia ter optado por me preservar. – Eu não consegui retirar todo tom de acusação da voz, por mais que eu estivesse tentando dizer aquilo numa boa. – Na primeira vez que implorei, você poderia ter me calado, mas ficou dizendo coisas que me incentivavam a continuar, a ir mais além.

Draco baixou a cabeça, a vergonha tingindo seu rosto.

\- Eu estou certo, não estou? – eu perguntei.

\- Está. – ele respondeu, em voz baixa. – Eu falhei com você.

\- E vai me dizer por que? – eu questionei, em tom ameno.

Tinha que haver uma razão pra aquilo. Era verdade o que Draco tinha dito antes. Ele sempre tinha sido muito cuidadoso comigo, sempre tinha sido um amante preocupado, capaz de me passar confiança e me fazer sentir seguro na hora do sexo. O Draco que eu conhecia não teria arriscado me expor. Então, enfim, o que tinha dado errado na noite passada?

\- Na noite passada, eu perdi o controle. – ele falou com tamanho constrangimento que não parecia ser capaz de me encarar. – Eu não poderia, mas eu perdi.

\- Você poderia me explicar melhor? – eu pedi.

Ele levantou os olhos pra mim. Seu rosto estampava uma clara decepção consigo mesmo.

\- Eu não pretendia gozar novamente ontem à noite. Eu estava tão envolvido por você, observando às suas reações, admirando você deitado ali, estimulado pela máquina de penetração anal... Eu tinha decidido só olhar pra você e ver o seu prazer. Quando você implorou pela primeira vez, eu imediatamente comecei a te masturbar. Eu não queria fazê-lo pedir mais nada entende? Eu só queria ver você gozar.

\- Draco... – eu estava surpreso... será possível que o meu prazer o estimulasse tanto assim?

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele continuou.

\- Mas aí, você disse que não era aquilo que você queria. Que você precisava de mim dentro de você. – Draco falou, como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo. – Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Qualquer outro garoto, depois de tanto tempo de estímulo, estaria desesperado por um orgasmo. Mas você queria a mim... e de repente eu senti como se o meu corpo, a minha pele, fosse tudo o que você desejasse... e isso levou embora todo meu controle. Eu era seu, você estava me reivindicando, eu precisava ouvir... eu senti como se fosse morrer se não ouvisse. Naquela hora esqueci onde estávamos, esqueci dos outros, só existia você. Quando eu te penetrei, você disse novamente que não era preciso que eu te masturbasse... você mostrou pra mim que tinha tudo o que queria, gozou pra mim, por mim, eu nunca me senti tão necessário.

Eu me atirei sobre corpo, apertando meus lábios sobre os dele, mergulhando num beijo apaixonado, carregado de urgência e excitação. Draco tinha perdido o controle, eu o tinha feito perder o controle... meu corpo respondia aos toques de Draco, enquanto eu me deixava levar por tudo o que ele havia dito.

\- Eu gozo por você, meu amor. – eu murmurei, beijando seu pescoço, completamente fora de mim. – Eu não sou como os outros garotos... eu só quero gozar pra você...

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, apertando-me sobre a sua ereção.

\- Do que você me chamou? – ele gemeu, desorientado. – Droga, Harry, ninguém nunca me afetou dessa maneira.

Eu segurei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos, fazendo-o me olhar.

\- Você acha que é diferente pra mim? Não percebe como me entreguei pra você sem pensar duas vezes? – eu falei. – Você se surpreendeu de eu ter pedido pra ter você dentro de mim... Draco, desde o dia que te senti pela primeira vez, eu já sabia que nada mais me excitaria tanto.

Draco estava se entregando ao momento e eu também, abaixei as mãos para desabotoar a calça dele, sentindo que ele me dava espaço e a abaixava um pouco, deixando exposto seu pênis enrijecido. Eu acariciei de leve, provocando-o, deixando-o ainda mais duro.

\- Seu pau é gostoso, grande e está sempre muito duro pra mim. – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele. – Eu pedi pra você me foder, porque gosto de sentir ele me abrindo, gosto de sentir seu volume dentro de mim.

Draco me virou na cama com força, me deixando de bruços, abaixando a minha calça rapidamente, e pressionando seu corpo sobre o meu.

\- E você quer sentir isso agora? – ele perguntou, as mãos escorregando para o meio das minhas nádegas, após um rápido feitiço de lubrificação.

Eu me empinei pra ele sem nenhum pudor, sentindo-o tocar a minha entrada, me dilatar com dois dedos, abrindo-me um pouco.

\- Está sensível de ontem? – ele quis saber.

\- Está. – eu confessei. – E isso me excita também.

Ele beijava meu pescoço deliciosamente enquanto metia os dedos dentro de mim sem parar.

\- O que te excita? Quando seu cuzinho está sensível e mesmo assim eu te como? – ele me provocou.

\- Sim. – eu murmurei. – Adoro saber que foi você que me deixou assim.

Ele subiu em cima de mim, pressionando seu pênis entre as minhas nádegas, fazendo entrar a cabeça.

\- Só eu. Só eu te fodo bem gostoso até te fazer sentir preenchido e satisfeito. – ele falou, rouco, possuindo-me aos poucos.

\- Aah Draco... – eu gemi seu nome pela primeira vez, me contraindo em torno dele, sentindo-o entrar todo dentro de mim. – Só você... só existe você.

Eu senti que ele perdia completamente o controle, arremetendo pra dentro de mim, perdendo-se no meu corpo, enquanto eu sentia que me perdia nele. Meu pênis duro esfregava-se ao colchão conforme eu e Draco nos movimentávamos juntos, e meu orgasmo veio logo, forte demais pra que eu segurasse, como era sempre entre eu e Draco Malfoy.

Mas eu ainda queria senti-lo.

\- Quero que goze dentro de mim. – eu sabia que ele faria de qualquer jeito, mas queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu desejava aquilo. – Preciso disso.

\- Você precisa? – ele perguntou rouco, sem parar de me penetrar. – Então peça... diga pra mim tudo o que você quer, Harry.

\- Goza no meu cuzinho, por favor, Draco... – eu implorei, safado, como eu sabia que ele adorava.

Senti seu orgasmo me invadir, enquanto o corpo dele tremia e ele me penetrava uma última vez. Depois, ele se retirou de dentro de mim, e se deitou do meu lado, puxando meu corpo pra junto do dele, me abraçando.

N.A.: Pessoal, estou adorando os comentários. Me dá muito estímulo pra escrever e faz com que eu tenha várias ideias. Adorei escrever esse capítulo, nada como um bom sexo de reconciliação.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Do que você me chamou? – ele perguntou, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço e respirando profundamente.

\- Você não vai esquecer isso, não é? – eu tinha me esquivado com maestria da primeira vez que Draco fez a pergunta.

A verdade é que aquelas duas palavrinhas tinham sido ditas antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, e agora eu me sentia um pouco envergonhado. Falar do meu prazer, do meu desejo por ele era muito mais fácil que falar daquilo.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer. – ele jurou, baixinho. – Mesmo que você não queira falar sobre isso.

Deixei minha mão deslizar sobre as costas dele, fazendo pequenos círculos, acariciando-o.

\- Mas você quer. – eu me dei por vencido, depois de alguns segundos. – Falar sobre isso.

\- Quero. – ele falou baixinho, e quando olhou pra mim, parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu. – Porque eu queria... eu queria que me chamasse assim de novo.

Eu toquei sua bochecha, sentindo-me ser tomado por uma ternura imensurável. Ele parecia vulnerável e tímido naquele instante, embora Draco fosse quase sempre muito controlado e praticamente nunca aparentasse timidez. Eu fechei meus olhos, aproximando meu rosto do dele.

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse, apertando minha boca na sua e em seguida murmurando. – Meu amor.

\- Harry. – ele disse meu nome baixinho, e eu pude sentir em meus lábios que ele sorria. – Você também é o meu amor.

\- Eu sou? – eu perguntei, feliz, abrindo os olhos.

\- Você é. – ele prometeu. – E eu juro que jamais falharei com você novamente.

Não queria mais que ele ficasse remoendo que o aconteceu com Blaise e Marcus.

\- Deixe isso pra lá, eu entendi o porquê você de você ter me incentivado a continuar falando sobre o que eu estava sentindo, e foi algo muito maior, muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa que aqueles dois idiotas possam ter dito. – eu falei. – Tudo o que você me contou... as coisas que você me disse que sentiu... Draco, isso é tudo o que importa pra mim.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Você gostou. – ele disse, em tom acusatório. – Gostou de saber que me fez perder o controle.

\- É bom saber que também tenho esse poder sobre você. – eu disse, sorrindo para ele. – Torna as coisas mais justas. Afinal Merlin sabe que frequentemente perco todo o controle quando estamos juntos...

Draco relaxou, sorrindo pra mim de volta.

\- Gostei de te ouvir gemer meu nome. – ele falou. – Faz muito tempo que não tenho uma relação sexual que não seja BDSM... talvez a gente possa transar desse jeito mais vezes.

\- Podemos transar do jeito que você quiser. – eu respondi com animação. – Estou aberto a novas propostas.

\- Tome cuidado com o que promete. – ele aconselhou. – Eu tenho muitas fantasias.

\- Por exemplo? – eu perguntei, curioso.

\- Adoraria brincar de professor e aluno em detenção. – ele sorriu safado. – Ou de paciente e Medibruxo.

Senti meu corpo responder.

\- Você está fazendo meu pau ficar duro de novo. – eu reclamei.

\- Deixe-me cuidar dele. – Draco pediu.

\- Não posso. – eu respondi, embora fosse meu maior desejo. – Marquei uma reunião na sede da Ordem para daqui a meia hora, para conversar com o pessoal sobre o plano. Hoje de manhã Jorge disse que descobrirá quando Kinoss fará sua próxima viagem para a França...

\- Isso é muito bom. – Draco concordou. – Mas voltando ao nosso assunto anterior... eu posso fazer muito pelo seu pau em meia hora.

\- Sei disso. – eu ofeguei, sentindo-o me tocar. – Mas eu queria tomar um banho e colocar um roupa limpa. Porque você não vem comigo? Eu deixo você ficar me abusando embaixo do chuveiro.

\- Ah, Harry Potter... você sabe como convencer um homem. – ele murmurou pra mim, se colocando de pé, puxando-me pela mão.

Tomamos um banho gostoso juntos, cheio de beijos e carícias e depois descemos para tomar um café. Convidamos Kim para vir conosco para a reunião no Largo Grimmauld, já que ele também estava envolvido. Ele insistiu em ir, mesmo que Marcus, Blaise e John também fossem estar presentes, já que participariam das nossas ações.

Foi um encontro importante e de modo geral todos acharam que o plano contra os Purificadores tinha potencial, dando ideias para a sua execução. Muita gente se dispôs a participar da batalha no dia que invadíssemos o esconderijo deles, o que era fundamental para que aquela ideia funcionasse. Sabíamos que os Purificadores eram violentos e não tinham nenhuma restrição quanto ao uso de todo tipo de magia das trevas e maldições imperdoáveis, se não conseguíssemos reunir uma boa quantidade de bruxos e bruxas dispostos a lutar, poderia tornar tudo muito perigoso, e muitos de nós acabaríamos nem voltando pra nossas casas. Eu não queria arriscar vidas, queria invadir o esconderijo com um número tão superior ao deles, que os forçaria a se render, ou ao menos viraria a batalha ao nosso favor com rapidez.

Embora eu pessoalmente confiasse em todo mundo que estava ali reunido na antiga casa de Sirius, muita gente insistiu para que fosse feito um Feitiço Fidelius. Dada a gravidade da situação com os Purificadores do Sangue, esse plano era de fundamental importância e não podiam haver brechas nem falhas. Tratava-se, é claro, de um feitiço de extrema complexidade, então embora eu tenha sido escolhido como fiel do segredo, o feitiço foi realizado por Hermione, pois eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria executá-lo com a mesma perfeição.

Depois do fim da reunião, grande parte dos membros da nova Ordem da Fênix ia embora para suas casas, mas alguns dos meus antigos colegas de escola ficariam para jantar. Blaise, John e Marcus, que até o final da reunião tinham permanecido afastados, também se aproximaram de nós quando a maior parte das pessoas já havia partido.

Percebendo a aproximação deles; eu e Draco nos afastamos um pouco para um corredor, junto com Kim, para que a conversa fosse mais particular. Eu já sabia o que Blaise iria me dizer, e eu daria a oportunidade para que ele fizesse isso, da mesma forma que tinha dado a Marcus naquela manhã.

\- Harry. – Blaise falou meu nome, pesaroso. – Eu sinto muito por ontem, de verdade. Queria ter um vira-tempo pra me impedir de fazer tamanha burrice.

\- Está tudo bem, Blaise. – eu disse a ele.

\- Espero que você possa me desculpar também, Kim. Sei que não foi só Harry que eu desrespeitei, piadinhas idiotas como essa magoam todo mundo. Ninguém deve ser julgado pelo que gosta na hora do sexo. – Blaise falou.

Kim pareceu gostar do fato de Blaise ter reconhecido algo que seu próprio dominador, Marcus, não tinha sido capaz de perceber. Era verdade que Kim tinha me defendido e que tinha se revoltado pelo que tinha sido dito sobre mim. Mas no fundo eu sabia que na noite anterior Kim tinha explodido porque estava cansado de ser subestimado.

\- Obrigado por perceber isso, Blaise. – Kim sorriu. – Foi muito legal da sua parte me pedir desculpas.

\- John me ajudou. – Blaise olhou pro noivo com um jeito apaixonado. – Ele faz de mim um homem melhor todos os dias.

\- O senhor me deixou muito orgulhoso hoje. – John respondeu, visivelmente tão apaixonado quanto Blaise.

Kim tinha razão quando dizia que John e Blaise eram felizes, mesmo com uma relação de dominador e submisso, que eu jamais poderia pensar para mim mesmo. Porém, quanto mais eu conhecia Kim, mais eu achava que ele não poderia seguir a diante com aquilo.

\- Você vai comigo até um cômodo vazio conversar. – Marcus ordenou, olhando pra Kim com intensidade, como se estivesse apenas esperando que Blaise se desculpasse com ele para agir.

\- Vá embora. – Kim falou.

Kim saiu andando o mais rápido que pôde, aproximando-se de onde havia o maior número pessoas ainda conversando na sala de estar. Marcus deu um passo para ir atrás dele, bufando de raiva, mas Blaise colocou a mão no peito do amigo.

\- Ainda há muita gente aqui. Você quer mesmo fazer um escândalo? – Blaise falou. – Venha, vamos embora. Em outro momento você conversa com ele.

Marcus acabou sendo persuadido a ir embora. Eu troquei um olhar significativo com Draco, sem dúvida Marcus estava começando a me irritar. Era evidente que Kim não queria falar com ele, e ele não estava nem tentando ser gentil com o garoto. Quem ele pensava que era pra entrar na minha casa e ordenar a alguém que fosse a um cômodo vazio com ele? Tudo bem que ele desse ordens a Kim quando ele era seu submisso e isso era um acordo entre os dois, era algo consensual. Mas Kim já tinha deixado bem claro que não era mais seu submisso.

\- Escute bem o que eu vou dizer a você, Draco. – eu falei. – A próxima vez que esse cara entrar na minha casa e tratar Kim dessa maneira, eu juro que não vai existir amizade entre vocês que vai me impedir de quebrar a cara dele.

\- Não estou nem reconhecendo Marcus. – Draco falou, abismado. – Parece até que está possuído.

Nós esquecemos Marcus depois disso. Jorge Weasley tinha pedido algumas pizzas e caixas de cerveja, solicitando que fosse entregue no vizinho trouxa e depois confundindo o motoboy, para entrega-las a nós.

Estávamos Draco e eu, Kim, Rony e Hermione (com o bebê), Jorge, Gina, Neville e Luna amontoados na sala de estar, comendo pizza com as mãos.

\- Então assim que são as festas dos grifinórios? – Draco perguntou, lambendo os dedos depois de terminar o terceiro pedaço de pizza.

\- Realmente boas, não? – comentou Rony, tomando um gole de cerveja. – Por que... como são as dos sonserinos?

\- Geralmente coquetéis com aquelas comidinhas que não matam a fome das pessoas de verdade. – Kim respondeu. – Ou jantares que você precisa se preocupar se está usando o talher correto.

\- E temos que usar roupas chiques, mesmo que a gente esteja indo jantar na casa de um amigo. – eu contei. – Dá pra imaginar Ron? Nós todos aqui de sapato social.

\- Vocês estão falando sério? – Neville perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Infelizmente, é um problema sério, Neville. – Gina disse, abrindo a segunda lata de cerveja. – Saí com um sonserino por um mês, mas tive que desistir pela enorme quantidade de bolha nos pés.

\- Acho que é perda de tempo eu defender os sonserinos. – Draco falou, rindo. – Estou claramente em desvantagem, sozinho em um grupo enorme de grifinórios.

\- Bom, eu não sou grifinória. – Luna comentou.

\- Mas é como se fosse. – Rony lhe passou uma lata de cerveja. – Você certamente come pizza e bebe cerveja como uma grifinória. E pra nós isso é mais do que o suficiente.

Eu encarei Draco, que também bebia com animação, e parecia estar se divertindo junto dos meus amigos.

\- Você também está se saindo bem. – eu disse a ele.

\- Não é ótimo? – Draco riu. – Quem sabe um dia, com muita dedicação, eu não ganhe um título honorário, igual a Lovegood.

\- Você nem parece o mesmo Malfoy que conhecemos na escola. – Neville soltou, de repente, deixando escapar o que vários dos meus amigos estavam pensando.

Era de conhecimento geral que Draco Malfoy tinha sido forçado a ser um Comensal da Morte e não era um bruxo das trevas, assim como sua mudança depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Mas apesar disso, meus amigos não conviviam com Draco desde de a época de escola, e as memórias que tinham dele eram daquele período. Lembravam de Draco ofendendo Neville, chamando Hermione de sangue-ruim, cantando "Weasley é nosso Rei", falando mal de toda a família Weasley, chamando a Luna de Di-Lua Lovegood.

Claro que aquilo tinha acontecido quando Draco era um garoto e agora ele era um homem, mas isso não mudava a imagem que as pessoas ali presentes guardavam dele. Cabia a Draco transformar essa imagem e ele sabia isso.

\- Sei que fui estúpido, preconceituoso e agressivo com todos vocês em Hogwarts. – ele disse, assumindo a responsabilidade. – Essa é a lembrança que vocês tem de mim, e a culpa é minha. Mas eu tenho tentado ser diferente.

\- Você mudou. – Hermione disse. – Pra mim isso é mais claro do que pra todos os outros.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, como se entendesse.

\- Por que? – Rony questionou, sem entender.

\- Porque eu nasci trouxa. – Hermione falou. – Quando Draco era criança me olhava como se eu fosse inferior. Mas desde a universidade, ele me trata como igual, sempre com muito respeito.

\- Draco sempre me tratou bem. – Kim o defendeu. – Eu também nasci trouxa.

\- Bom, é claro que você está diferente, ou Harry não estaria tão apaixonado. – Gina sorriu. – Com o tempo, todos vamos nos acostumar... nunca imaginamos que um dia comeríamos pizza com Draco Malfoy.

\- Pra ser sincero, também nunca imaginei. – ele sorriu de volta pra ela. – Mas estou feliz de estar aqui.

\- Sem dúvida mais feliz do estaria que nessas festas chatas que seus amigos sonserinos promovem. – Jorge comentou. – E isso porque estamos apenas em uma reunião entre amigos. Espere para ver uma de minhas festas realmente boas.

\- A última festa que Jorge chamou de "realmente boa" durou três dias. – Rony contou.

\- E eu voltei dela grávida de Hugo. – Hermione riu, fazendo as orelhas do marido ficarem vermelhas.

\- Uau, acho que nunca estive em uma festa assim. – Kim suspirou.

\- Há muitos lugares nos quais você nunca esteve, que eu poderia te levar, docinho. – Jorge flertava descaradamente com ele.

\- Não seria difícil. Já que eu nunca estive em lugar nenhum. – o garoto respondeu. – O mais longe que fui foi Hogwarts.

\- De que lugar de Londres você é, Kim? – perguntou Hermione.

\- Cresci em um conjunto habitacional em Whitechapel. – ele respondeu.

Eu e Hermione olhamos um para o outro. Whitechapel era um distrito trouxa, então os outros não sabiam o que significava. Mas era uma área na East End, pobre de maneira geral, composta por indústrias e habitada pela classe trabalhadora. Como Kim estava conseguindo pagar a faculdade? O curso de Medibruxaria era caro... Certamente o fato dele trabalhar alguns turnos como estagiário no hospital não eram o suficiente para que ele cobrisse essa despesa.

\- O que há nesse tal de Whitechapel que vocês estão com essa cara? – Rony perguntou, sem tato nenhum. – E não venham me dizer que não é nada... conheço vocês dois há 12 anos.

\- É um bairro pobre. – Kim respondeu, já que eu e Mione permanecemos calados, certamente não o exporíamos assim. – Eles estão se perguntando como eu pago a faculdade. Não é?

\- Você não precisa falar sobre isso, Kim. – eu falei.

\- Tudo bem, é bom que Hermione saiba, porque talvez eu tenha que parar com a faculdade. – Kim respondeu. – Era Marcus quem pagava meu curso, mas nós terminamos nosso relacionamento ontem.

\- Você não pode largar a faculdade. – Hermione indignou-se. – É o melhor estagiário que já tive. Como vou ficar sem você?

Kim olhou pra ela, com um misto de felicidade pelo reconhecimento do seu bom trabalho e tristeza por não saber mais se conseguiria continuar.

\- Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. – Rony sugeriu. – Talvez a universidade concorde em ofertar uma bolsa para um aluno que não tem condições de pagar, Mione disse que suas notas são boas.

\- Eu pedi quando entrei, eles disseram que não oferecem bolsas no curso de Medibruxaria. Eu tinha boas notas nos NIEMs, me disseram que eu poderia fazer outro curso com bolsa integral. – Kim contou. – Mas esse era o meu sonho... então Marcus quis pagar. Foi muita consideração da parte dele, tínhamos acabado de começar a nos ver.

\- Eu sinto muito Kim, as coisas são sempre mais difíceis pra quem não tem dinheiro. – Rony falou. – Vai por mim, eu sei, fui pobre a vida toda. Agradeci aos céus pelo treinamento de auror ser gratuito.

\- Isso é verdade. Felizmente eu tive um bom primeiro investidor. – Jorge falou, colocando a mão no meu ombro. – Se não fosse Harry, eu não teria chegado tão longe.

\- Não foi nada. – eu disse, sem graça com o reconhecimento público do dinheiro que eu tinha dado a Jorge e Fred tantos anos atrás.

Jorge tinha talento para os negócios, prosperando abundantemente, de modo que tinha se tornado mais rico do que todos os presentes naquela sala, com exceção de Draco é claro, cuja herança multimilionária só multiplicava conforme ele a investia.

\- Claro que foi. – Gina concordou antes que Jorge pudesse fazê-lo. – Graças àqueles primeiros mil galeões, Jorge pôde ser meu patrocinador no Quadribol, e esse ano eu vou disputar pela terceira vez a copa da Grã-Bretanha.

\- Isso não é caridade, irmãzinha querida, é investimento. – Jorge sorriu pra ela. – Agora porque você não vai pra casa descansar? Amanhã você tem aquela propaganda de poção para brilho capilar marcada, lembra-se?

\- Pode deixar, maninho, não esqueço meus compromissos. – Gina riu. – Mas as fotos são só no final da tarde. Eu e Luna temos um encontro daqui a pouco com dois rapazes.

\- Posso saber quem são? – Rony perguntou, ciumento.

Não tinha mudado nada nos últimos anos. Rony continuava querendo saber com quem Gina saía, mesmo que a irmã dele estivesse realmente curtindo a vida com uma boa quantidade de jogadores sarados de Quadribol.

\- Se você quer mesmo saber... Vítor Krum e um amigo dele, que quer conhecer Luna. – Gina respondeu.

\- Krum. – Rony falou, com raiva. – Nunca me livrarei desse cara?

Hermione riu baixinho ao lado do marido.

\- Fiquei muito curiosa. Nenhum Búlgaro nunca quis me conhecer. – a loira pareceu animada. – Será que ele leu minha matéria sobre elefantes anões na Bulgária?

Luna tinha virado editora do Pasquim, junto de seu pai. Draco franziu a sobrancelha confuso com o comentário e vi que Kim parecia abrir a boca para perguntar sobre os tais elefantes anões, mas eu fiz um movimento leve de negação com a cabeça. O resto de nós apenas sorriu, já estávamos acostumados com Luna.

Gina e Luna se despediram de nós logo em seguida, retocando o batom na frente de um espelho na parede. Rony e Mione foram embora logo depois das garotas, estavam visivelmente cansados, o que era compreensível. Pais de primeira viagem, a rotina com um bebê tão pequeno não era nada fácil. Ainda mais agora que a licença de Rony tinha terminado e ele voltaria a trabalhar.

Eu, Draco, Kim, Neville e Jorge ficamos sentados, bebendo mais um pouco conversando. O clima era gostoso e descontraído. Eu já tinha me esquecido de qualquer problema quando o colar de Kim brilhou novamente, como tinha acontecido de manhã, e Marcus Vitaverza tornou a invadir minha casa.

Eu empunhei a varinha, estava prestes a enfia-la na garganta de Marcus quando Draco gritou:

\- Cara, você perdeu a noção do ridículo? O garoto não quer falar com você.

Kim tirou o colar do pescoço e atirou longe.

\- Você falou que isso era pra minha proteção. – Kim acusou. – Não pra você ficar me perseguindo.

\- Depois de seis meses juntos você não acha que me deve pelo menos uma conversa? – Marcus falou, com rispidez. – Ou nem isso eu mereço?

Eu sabia que Kim tinha consideração por Marcus. Ele não achava Marcus um cara ruim e francamente, eu também não achava, embora ele estivesse me parecendo uma pessoa completamente maluca desde àquela manhã.

\- Está certo, vamos conversar. – Kim concordou.

Draco, que estava parado ao lado de Kim, falou:

\- Nós vamos lhes dar privacidade...

\- NÃO! – Kim gritou, apavorado, apertando o braço de Draco instintivamente, fincando os dedos em sua pele de forma desesperada, como se tivesse medo que ele se movesse um centímetro sequer.

\- Não vamos a lugar nenhum. – Draco disse com calma, olhando pra Kim, tentando lhe passar segurança.

\- Certamente não vamos. – Jorge Weasley olhava pra Marcus com muita desconfiança e aproximou-se de onde estavam Kim e Draco.

\- O que você fez a esse menino, Marcus? – Draco perguntou, ainda controlado. – Porque ele está com tanto medo de ficar sozinho com você?

\- Não se meta na minha vida, Draco. – Marcus ameaçou. – Somos amigos há anos eu não quero ter que brigar com você.

\- Ameace meu namorado outra vez pra você ver se não parto você em dois. – eu disse, sem sair do lugar.

\- Chega. – Kim pediu. – Diga logo o que quer de mim, Marcus.

\- Quero que você volte. Você é meu submisso. – Marcus falou, dando um passo na direção dele. – Não pode deixar que uma briga boba...

\- Submisso? – Neville perguntou, para ninguém em especial.

\- Não foi só a briga de ontem, Marcus. – Kim disse, cansado. – Essa relação de submissão já não vinha me fazendo bem, todas essas regras sobre o meu comportamento, você dizendo o que eu podia e o que eu não podia fazer... Eu não posso mais viver assim. Eu tentei por você, mas não posso mais.

\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – Marcus falava alto, completamente frustrado. – Até ontem você estava bem. O problema é a punição? Se está sendo demais pra você podemos pensar em outra coisa.

\- Punição? – Jorge Weasley perguntou, e eu só vi tanta raiva nos olhos dele quando Percy saiu de casa anos atrás humilhando seu pai e partindo o coração da sua mãe. – Que punição?

\- Eu vou perguntar de novo, Marcus, o que é que você fez a Kim que o fez sentir medo de você? – Draco estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês. – Marcus gritou.

\- Eu não tenho um orgasmo há duas semanas. – Kim disse, muito constrangido, de cabeça baixa, a voz quase inaudível. – Mas não é tão simples... ele... ele...

\- Eu sei muito bem o que significa. Ele faz ser doloroso. – Draco encarou Marcus com raiva.

\- Sim. – pelo tom de voz, era perceptível que Kim chorava. – Todos os dias, por algumas horas.

\- Horas, Marcus? Diariamente? Você perdeu a razão? – Draco sacudiu o amigo.

\- Duas semanas? – eu perguntei. – Duas semanas foi quando Kim sofreu a tentativa de sequestro. Você disse que não o puniria só por olhar para Kinoss sem a sua autorização.

\- Eu não o puni por isso. – Marcus esclareceu, alterado. – O puni porque já tinha proibido que ele fosse até a casa de Granger entregar aqueles malditos relatórios. E ele foi mesmo assim, contrariou as minhas ordens, mereceu o castigo e sabe disso.

\- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ! – Kim gritou a plenos pulmões, erguendo a cabeça, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Você entendeu? Eu não sou mais seu submisso. Você nunca mais vai me punir. Você nunca mais vai me tocar. PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO. Preciso repetir?

\- Se você não ficar comigo, todo esse plano contra os Purificadores vai por água a baixo. – Marcus ameaçou, desesperado. – Precisam de mim pra fazer a poção.

Em nome de Merlin, jamais achei que Marcus pudesse descer tão baixo.

\- Não me faça rir, Marcus. – Kim continuou, num compreensível descontrole. – Você disse aos outros que eu ia te ajudar, quando na verdade sabe muito bem que eu sou capaz de fazer essa poção sozinho com uma mão nas costas. Todos os avaliadores dos NIEMs deixaram bem claro que sou o melhor aluno em poções que pisou em Hogwarts desde Severo Snape enquanto você é apenas acima de média. Hermione superou você em todos os exames, no seu ano.

\- Está certo. Espero que você seja bom o suficiente em poções para viver fazendo remédios. – Marcus respondeu, maldoso. – Porque se acha que vou continuar pagando sua faculdade está muito enganado.

\- Eu não quero nada que venha de você. – Kim gritou. – Eu posso ser pobre, Marcus, mas eu tenho o meu orgulho.

\- Eu vou pagar a faculdade dele. – Draco disse, calmamente.

\- Nunca esperei que você me traísse dessa maneira, Draco. – Marcus se voltou pro meu namorado, com os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Se vocês estão achando que isso acabou aqui estão muito enganados. Eu não vou me conformar com isso... Kim é meu.

\- Kim não é uma propriedade. – Draco gritou com ele.

\- Ele é meu e vocês não vão escondê-lo de mim. – Marcus gritou de volta, como se não tivesse ouvido nada nem ninguém, completamente fora de si.

Aquilo estava saindo fora do controle. Eu puxei Jorge pra perto de mim e sussurrei para que ele tirasse Kim dali o mais rápido possível. O melhor é que Kim pudesse passar pelo menos uma noite tranquilo, em um lugar onde tivesse certeza que Marcus não o procuraria. Amanhã encontraríamos uma forma melhor para lidar com esse problema.

Quando Jorge ouviu meu pedido, parecia ser tudo o que ele queria escutar. Ele trouxe Kim para junto de seu corpo, e de repente o cômodo se encheu de uma densa escuridão, impenetrável por qualquer feitiço. Eu reconheci imediatamente, Pó de Escuridão Instantânea do Peru. Quando tudo clareou, Jorge e Kim já tinham desaparecido.

N.A.: Pessoal, apesar da fanfic ser centrada em Draco e Harry, e portanto ser narrada por esses personagens, eu acabei desenvolvendo bastante a história de Kim. Então espero que vocês não fiquem chateados com um capítulo bônus (será o próximo) que trará uma perspectiva de Kim sobre o que aconteceu em seguida. No outro, retornamos com a perspectiva de Draco. Beijinhos.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

BÔNUS – NARRADO POR KIM

Enquanto eu sentia lágrimas caírem sem parar pelo meu rosto, um cansaço horrível tomou conta de mim. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Queria que tudo aquilo parasse. Desejei do fundo do meu peito poder desaparecer dali.

Foi como mágica.

Em um segundo, eu estava nos braços de Jorge Weasley, uma escuridão tomou a sala, ele me puxou na direção da saída e nós aparatamos juntos. Quando abri os olhos novamente, eu estava em uma sala muito excêntrica, certamente ampla, confortável e moderna, e com objetos curiosos nas estantes.

\- Eu não estou te sequestrando. – Jorge falou, enquanto eu olhava em volta, desorientado. – Harry pediu que eu levasse embora quando achou que as coisas ficaram insustentáveis. Ele sabe que posso escondê-lo daquele idiota.

\- Por quanto tempo? – eu perguntei.

\- Por quanto tempo você terá que ficar aqui? – Jorge perguntou.

\- Não. – eu corrigi, afoito. – Por quanto tempo você pode me esconder de Marcus?

Jorge se aproximou de mim devagar, silenciosamente, como um gato. Quando percebi ele já estava há poucos centímetros de distância. Ele me encarava com olhos espertos, e ao mesmo tempo, demonstrava empatia pelo que eu estava sentindo.

\- Você está realmente apavorado, não está? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

E eu estava. Aquela era a verdade. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Que péssimo grifinório eu era.

\- Me conte o porquê. – ele sugeriu.

\- A gente mal se conhece. – eu disse, na defensiva.

\- Esse é um bom motivo para você me contar. – ele riu. – Se você mal me conhece, não se importa com o que eu vou pensar.

\- Há outros bons motivos? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir também.

\- Ah sim. Eu larguei a escola pra trabalhar com logros e brincadeiras, então você saberá que não sou do tipo que julga. – Jorge contou. – E além disso, talvez você se sinta melhor se conversar com alguém.

Ponderei sobre as palavras dele. Talvez fosse melhor realmente, colocar aquilo tudo pra fora. Eu jamais conseguiria dormir com tranquilidade aquela noite se não conversasse com ninguém. Jorge me ofereceu um lugar no sofá e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Você entendeu toda aquela história de dominação, certo? – eu perguntei, um pouco constrangido.

Era difícil explicar isso pra quem não era envolvido com BDSM.

\- Eu conheço BDSM na teoria. Conheço Londres inteira, eu tenho muitos contatos, estou envolvido com muitos tipos de atividade comercial. Nada ilegal, é claro. – ele acrescentou. – Mas isso fez com que eu soubesse da existência desses clubes BSDM, do que acontece neles. Também sei de alguns bruxos que mantém práticas desse tipo.

\- Certo. – eu estava um pouco mais aliviado. Eu ficaria extremamente envergonhado de ter que explicar aquilo pra Jorge. - Marcus... ele gosta desse tipo de coisa. Ele é um dominador.

\- Sei, um dominador. – Jorge falou, como se achasse que Marcus não tivesse condições de dominar uma caixa de fósforos. – Harry e Malfoy pareceram bem entendidos desse assunto. Principalmente Malfoy.

\- Harry e Draco... é diferente. Eles praticam BDSM, mas é como uma fantasia, uma brincadeira sexual entende? – eu expliquei. – É diferente de Marcus. Marcus leva isso para o cotidiano, ele quer uma pessoa que obedeça as ordens dele o tempo todo.

Jorge me olhava com o rosto sério.

\- O que te levou a se envolver com ele?

\- Eu acho... eu quis experimentar... a parte sexual me excitava... e eu acabei gostando dele. – eu tentei organizar meus pensamentos. – A maior parte do tempo não foi tão ruim... ter que seguir regras me incomodava, mas Marcus também era legal comigo e houve bons momentos. Mas aí teve uma festa na casa de Blaise, e esse homem, Kinoss, estava lá. Ele e Marcus trocaram algumas farpas, Marcus na verdade já tinha me proibido de olhar pra ele. Naquela noite, Blaise expulsou Kinoss da festa por ofender Harry e Draco. Depois disso, Marcus mudou muito. Se tornou mais possessivo, começou a limitar ainda mais os meus passos, eu que já não gostava muito dessa parte da nossa relação, comecei a me sentir sufocado.

\- E aí chegou o dia que você foi levar os relatórios para Mione contra a vontade dele? – Jorge me perguntou, gentilmente.

\- Sim. Aquele dia, quando eu e Harry fomos emboscados, eu fiquei apavorado. Todos achavam que eu estava com medo de Kinoss, mas eu estava ali com Harry Potter, ele estava duelando muito bem. Eu não estava com medo de Kinoss me sequestrar. – eu disse.

\- Você estava com medo de Marcus. – Jorge completou. – Porque tinha desobedecido as ordens dele. Tinha ido até a casa da Mione e tinha olhado pra Kinoss.

\- Exatamente. Eu não contei a ninguém, porque sei que isso não faz sentido. Porque para ele me punir eu tinha que permitir que ele me punisse. Se eu não queria mais ser seu submisso era só eu ir embora naquele momento, certo? – eu falei, sentindo uma vontade horrível de começar a chorar outra vez. – Mas essa relação de submissão me afetou, Jorge, eu não estava conseguindo me libertar.

\- Então deixou que ele te punisse. – Jorge falou, baixinho.

\- Sim. – e minhas lágrimas finalmente caíram quando eu me lembrei de cada noite depois do incidente com Kinoss na rua de Rony e Hermione.

\- Quer me contar o que significa essa punição? – ele perguntou, a voz muito calma. – Draco entendeu, mas meus conhecimentos de BDSM não são tão amplos.

Eu baixei a cabeça. Não existia a possibilidade de eu dizer aquilo olhando pro rosto de Jorge Weasley.

\- Imagine que todas as noites, alguém vai até você e te toca até que você esteja bem duro. Quando isso acontece, a pessoa amarra a base do seu pênis, junto com os seus testículos. Isso faz com que você permaneça com uma ereção durante muito tempo e, ao mesmo tempo, praticamente impossibilita que você tenha um orgasmo. Depois de algum tempo, ter seu pênis duro sem gozar faz com que você comece a se sentir dolorido. Como você está recebendo um castigo, a pessoa permanece a todo instante tocando, chupando, lambendo, utilizando vibradores... tudo apenas na glande do seu pênis, que é a parte mais sensível.

\- Eu nunca achei que falar sobre pênis pudesse me causar tanto ódio. – ele tentou fazer uma piada, mas sua voz era grave.

Quando o olhei, ele estava com uma expressão severa, que não combinava com o seu rosto geralmente tão tranquilo.

\- Eu deixei, Jorge. – eu falei, esperando ver decepção e pena em seus olhos. – Que grifinório terrível eu sou de ter permitido que alguém fizesse isso comigo.

Jorge me puxou para ele, em um abraço.

\- Ei, você o enfrentou hoje. Acabou. – ele respondeu. – Você é um bom grifinório.

\- Se sou um bom grifinório, porque continuo com medo? – eu perguntei, em voz baixa.

\- Todo mundo sente medo, Kim. – ele me disse, com paciência. – E você mesmo disse que isso tudo te afetou muito. Agora que você conseguiu se desligar dele, com o tempo isso vai passar.

\- Será? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu posso esconder você pelo tempo que quiser, ele nunca vai te achar. – Jorge falou. – Mas se eu fosse você, amanhã iria para a faculdade tranquilamente. Ele não pode obrigar você a ser submisso dele. Você tem amigos que não vão permitir isso. E acima de tudo, você não vai permitir isso. Ele se acha grande e forte, e daí? Nós somos bruxos... não um bando de trouxas. Vitaverza nunca foi grande coisa em feitiços. Jogue umas azarações em cima dele que quero ver se ele vai continuar com aquela pose toda.

\- Você é legal, Jorge. – ele me fez rir. – Uma pena termos convivido tão pouco em Hogwarts.

\- Nós convivemos em Hogwarts? – ele estava um pouco surpreso. – Achei que você tinha entrado depois que eu e Fred decidimos deixar a escola.

\- Só por alguns meses. – eu contei. – Eu entrei no ano mesmo ano da Umbridge. Conheci você numa noite no corredor, quando eu estava saindo de uma detenção com ela. Eu me lembro de estar chorando porque aquela mulher tinha praticamente me torturado apenas por me atrasar pra aula. Você me levou para o salão comunal e mergulhou a minha mão em uma poção.

\- Essência de murtisco. – Jorge sorriu.

\- Sim. – eu falei. – Você me disse que Hogwarts era legal e que os outros professores não faziam aquele tipo de coisa. Que eu tinha dado a azar de entrar junto com Umbridge, mas pra eu não me preocupar, que logo ela iria embora.

\- Como você sabe que não era Fred? – ele perguntou. – Nós éramos quase idênticos, as pessoas nos confundiam o tempo todo.

\- Era você. – eu disse a ele, pegando a sua mão esquerda, mostrando a parte de trás, onde havia uma cicatriz da detenção que ele próprio tinha sofrido. – Olhe aqui a sua mão... me lembro de você dizendo que nem ligava mais para a cicatriz da sua detenção com a Umbridge... que até gostava da marca, porque parecia uma gotinha de chuva.

\- É verdade, sempre achei que fosse uma gota de chuva. – ele abriu um sorriso radiante pra mim.

\- Você me disse pra eu te contar o formato da marca quando minha mão cicatrizasse, mas eu nunca tive coragem de me aproximar de você de novo. Você era bem mais velho, estava sempre rodeado de amigos, eu estava certo que já tinha esquecido daquele garotinho chorando corredor. – eu falei. – Mas sempre achei que parecia uma estrela.

Ele pegou a minha mão com delicadeza, para observar.

\- Por onde você andou Kim? – ele perguntou, me olhando de um jeito estranho e doce ao mesmo tempo. – Como sobreviveu à guerra?

Eu não esperava aquela pergunta tão de repente.

\- Coincidentemente, meu avô adoeceu no mesmo período que Voldemort assumiu o controle do Ministério, falecendo algumas semanas antes da Batalha de Hogwarts. Meus pais trabalhavam o dia todo, minha família tem poucos recursos e ninguém que pudesse nos ajudar. Na época eu tinha 13 anos, então todos concordaram que o melhor era eu ficar em casa cuidando do meu avô. – eu expliquei. – A professora McGonagall me emprestou todos os livros que pôde. Eu passei aquele período estudando e protegendo a minha família como foi possível. Quando a guerra acabou, prestei os exames e consegui voltar a estudar com a minha antiga turma em Hogwarts.

\- Você é um homem muito interessante, Kim Hall. – ele me disse, simplesmente.

\- Olhe quem está falando. – eu acenei com a mão, na direção dele.

Aquele era o cara que tinha vindo do nada e se tornado um importante comerciante e investidor. Jorge era excêntrico, engraçado, criativo. Desde a escola suas invenções eram um sucesso, e elas tinham alavancado o nome Weasley em toda a comunidade Mágica.

\- Você acha? – ele perguntou.

\- Você me faz rir. – eu respondi, deixando claro que aquilo significava muita coisa. – Acho que ninguém mais seria capaz de me fazer rir depois dessa noite.

\- Estou aqui para satisfazê-lo. – ele brincou, sorridente. – Há mais alguma coisa que você queira desesperadamente?

E antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar nas minhas palavras, eu respondi:

\- Depois dessas semanas infernais? Em nome das cuecas de Merlin... um orgasmo.

E Jorge parou na posição em que estava, seu sorriso se desfez, e ele me olhou com uma intensidade inesperada, para a qual eu não estava preparado.

\- Posso te dar isso. – ele disse, rouco. – Se você realmente quiser.

\- Eu... eu... eu estava brincando. – eu respondi, incerto. – Não... não posso te pedir uma coisa dessas... a gente se conheceu hoje.

\- Achei que a gente tinha se conhecido há anos atrás, quando eu te mostrei a gotinha de chuva na minha mão. – ele sorriu, tornando o momento menos tenso.

\- Sim, mas isso não conta. – eu reclamei. – Depois desse dia nunca mais nos falamos.

\- É verdade. Mas eu posso jurar que nunca amarraria seu pau. – ele piscou pra mim.

\- Na verdade, não é tão ruim, se não for feito como castigo. – eu comentei.

Jorge fez uma careta.

\- Não consigo nem imaginar isso. – ele falou. – Eu iria ficar muito agoniado.

\- Não ia não. – antes que eu pudesse parar pra raciocinar, eu já estava explicando aquilo pra ele. – Se eu amarrasse você, não te machucaria, seria só pro seu orgasmo demorar um pouquinho mais. Quando eu te soltasse, quando deixasse ele vir, seria mais gostoso.

\- Você é um garoto muito sexy. – ele disse, acariciando meu cabelo, na parte de trás da minha nuca. - Me deixe te dar um orgasmo... se você quiser... vai ser só isso. Sei que pode estar com medo, por causa daquele idiota, mas não precisamos transar.

\- Você quer me dar um orgasmo? – eu estava no meu limite.

Meus sentimentos eram confusos, Marcus estava matando tudo o que eu sentia por ele, eu tinha certeza que não voltaria a ser seu submisso, mas ainda estava muito magoado com toda essa situação. Eu certamente não estava pronto pra me relacionar com outro homem agora, mas não era isso que Jorge estava propondo. Ele não estava querendo um compromisso, não estava me pedindo em namoro.

Jorge Weasley estava me oferecendo tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento: um ombro amigo e um orgasmo.

E eu queria desesperadamente aceitar. Queria aceitar porque meu corpo tinha sido levado ao limite naquela semana. Queria aceitar porque o cheiro do perfume dele era bom, amadeirado, com algo muito familiar, que me fazia querer respirar mais perto da sua pele. Queria aceitar porque eu o desejava.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu.

\- Ok. – eu respondi, baixinho, deixando-me a meio centímetro de seus lábios. – Mas se você vai me tocar... também vou ter o direito de tocar você.

Jorge encostou os lábios nos meus.

\- Você quer me tocar, Kim? – ele perguntou, sensual.

\- Pode apostar que sim. – eu desviei para sua orelha boa, mordendo o lóbulo, fazendo-o arrepiar, sussurrando. – Desde hoje de manhã, quando você me acordou chamando meu ex de trasgo e dizendo que queria sair com um ruivo que não fosse seu parente.

\- Aposto que eu fui uma visão e tanto. – eu podia escutá-lo sorrir.

\- Você é um gostoso, Jorge Weasley. – eu murmurei.

Jorge me puxou para o nosso primeiro beijo, deixando os nossos lábios se tocarem, se conhecerem, nossas línguas se explorarem. Foi um beijo gostoso, lento, sensual, que me deixou querendo mais dele.

Eu o toquei por baixo da camiseta, sentindo os músculos da sua barriga, os pelos finos do seu peito. Ele me deu espaço para que eu o despisse, admirando seu corpo, tocando-o. Eu me sentia maravilhado. Não só porque ele era bonito, mas porque pela primeira vez eu estava tocando alguém como eu queria, deixando-me ser guiado pelos meus próprios desejos.

Senti sua mão em meu corpo, puxando a minha blusa pra cima. O ajudei a me deixar nu, chutando meus sapatos pra longe e desabotoando meu jeans, puxando-o rapidamente pra baixo. Jorge fez o mesmo, até que estávamos nós dois apenas de cueca no sofá.

\- Vem vamos pra uma cama. – ele disse, se levantando, me puxando pela mão.

Me deixei que ele me levasse para o seu quarto, sem prestar muita atenção no ambiente a minha volta. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era uma cama e Jorge Weasley. Assim que entrei, fiz os feitiços de preparação que estava acostumado, eu já os fazia não verbais, de modo que Jorge vira apenas dois floreios com a varinha.

Quando nos deitamos, eu parti pra cima dele, me sentindo poderoso pela primeira vez na vida. Beijei sua barriga, ouvindo-o suspirar conforme eu me aproximava do seu membro já duro, ainda preso na cueca boxer. Eu beijei seu pênis por cima da cueca, molhando-a com saliva.

\- Kim... – ele gemeu meu nome.

Eu o tinha feito gemer. Senti meu pênis enrijecer. Eu estava muito excitado, me senti tão forte naquele momento, tão confiante.

O ajudei a tirar a cueca, expondo seu pau grande e lindo. Ele era bem maior do que Marcus, estava muito duro e lubrificado. Passei a língua na glande, ouvindo seu gemido baixo, e depois comecei a suga-lo. Sabendo que não existia possibilidade de colocá-lo todo na boca, eu masturbava parte dele com a mão, enquanto me dedicava a chupa-lo gostosamente, de um jeito que eu sabia que o levaria a loucura.

Adorei ouvi-lo gemer, ofegar diante dos meus toques. Depois de um tempo, quando percebi que ele tremia, o provoquei com a língua, o suguei sem cessar, deixando-o gozar na minha boca.

\- Achei que era eu quem te daria um orgasmo. – ele disse ofegante.

Eu me deitei sobre seu corpo, pressionando-o, tomando sua boca pra um beijo salgado, fazendo-o provar seu próprio sabor. Jorge me correspondeu com urgência, apertando as mãos na minha cintura, sorvendo seu gosto nos meus lábios.

\- Me desculpe, não resisti. – eu confessei. – Me senti realmente poderoso de poder fazer isso.

\- O que? Chupar o meu pau? – ele perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Não. – eu respondi – Tomar a iniciativa.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele quando eu disse aquilo. E ele se movimentou na cama, me colocando por baixo do corpo dele.

\- Minha vez. – ele disse baixinho, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Deixei que ele me beijasse, sentindo suas carícias na base do meu ombro, descendo pelo meu peito, mordiscando meu mamilo. Aquilo ardeu um pouco, por causa da noite anterior.

\- Ai, Jorge, cuidado. – eu pedi baixinho. – Ontem... ontem eles ficaram presos em grampos por tempo demais.

Jorge me lançou um olhar horrorizado.

\- Seus... mamilos? – ele perguntou como se não acreditasse.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, virando o rosto pro lado, um pouco envergonhado daquela situação. Jorge puxou meu rosto com delicadeza, fazendo-me olhar pra ele.

\- Está tudo bem, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. – ele me tranquilizou, acariciando meus cabelos. – Eu só quero te dar prazer, cada toque meu vai ser pro seu prazer...

E fechei os olhos para sentir. Ele me tocava com carinho, meus braços, meus ombros, meu peito. Me cobriu de ternura até sentir que eu estava relaxado de novo, e então voltou a me acariciar de outra forma, me acendendo por dentro, me excitando, atiçando todo o desejo dentro de mim.

Quando ele retirou minha cueca, eu ergui as pernas sem pudor nenhum, aproximando os joelhos do peito. Eu estava louco pra ser tocado por ele. Jorge ficou claramente excitado com a cena, pois sorriu safadamente, passando a língua pela minha entrada.

\- Ah, Jorge... – eu gemi.

\- É disso que você gosta? – ele perguntou rouco, passando a língua mais uma vez no meu orifício, me arrancando outro gemido.

\- Sim... sim... me lambe aí. – eu pedi.

Ele girava a língua nas bordas do meu ânus, me fazendo delirar, lambendo-me deliciosamente, até começar a me penetrar com a sua língua. Ergui os joelhos me expondo ainda mais, o que o incentivou a continuar com mais ímpeto.

\- Que delícia. – ele falou, parando de me lamber e escorregando um dedo pra dentro de mim.

Ao mesmo tempo que seu dedo massageava meu interior, ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça, deixando sua língua acariciar levemente meu membro já muito excitado e sensível.

\- Isso é tão bom. – eu gemi.

\- Eu vou fazer você se sentir muito bem. – ele prometeu.

Jorge colocou um segundo dedo dentro do meu ânus, movimentando levemente, massageando-me e me preparando pra ele. Ao mesmo tempo, ele abaixou-se sobre o meu membro, colocando-o quase todo na boca, chupando-o habilidosamente. A sucção que ele fazia no meu pau era alucinante, e eu não segurei meus gemidos, entregando-me totalmente ao momento, permitindo-me sentir prazer. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, eu já me derramava nos lábios de Jorge, gozando deliciosamente, sentindo meu corpo tremer.

Quando eu consegui regularizar a respiração, Jorge veio por cima de mim, apoiando os braços na cama, para poder me olhar.

\- Se você quiser parar aqui, não tem problema nenhum. – ele esclareceu.

Eu sorri pra ele. Jorge parecia ser realmente um homem maravilhoso.

\- Eu poderia parar. – eu disse a ele. – Se eu não tivesse desejando tanto você.

\- Você falou algo sobre ontem. – o rosto dele estava preocupado. – Você está com dor?

Entendi a preocupação dele. Eu tinha reclamado da sensibilidade nos mamilos, então ele tinha assumido que eu e Marcus tínhamos transado na noite anterior. O que ele queria saber, era se Marcus tinha machucado meu ânus, a ponto de fazer com que eu estivesse com dor hoje. Mas não tinha sido assim. Marcus estava focado em estimular meu pênis e não me permitir gozar.

Mesmo quando ele ligou aquela máquina de penetração anal, não ligou na mesma velocidade que Blaise e Draco tinham feito. Tinha sido uma penetração bem lenta, Marcus não queria muito estímulo na minha próstata. E quando ele tinha resolvido me foder, ele já estava há um bom tempo enfiando o pau na minha garganta, de forma que não demorou muito.

\- Não, Marcus foi... hã... muito breve ontem. – eu comentei.

\- Sei. – Jorge respondeu, certamente somando o título de "ejaculação precoce" as características que ele atribuía a Marcus; não que fosse verdade, mas eu não me importava nenhum pouco. Marcus estava merecendo.

\- Está tudo bem realmente Jorge. – eu o tranquilizei. – Embora seja melhor você ir devagar.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou, assustado.

\- Alguém já deve ter te dito isso antes. – eu falei, olhando pra baixo, e então de novo pro rosto dele. – Você é imenso.

\- Não vou machucar você. – ele prometeu, tocando minha bochecha.

Ele se aproximou para um beijo lento, que desenvolveu-se, tornando-se cada vez mais sensual. Senti que ele fazia um feitiço não verbal de lubrificação em mim, voltando a me tocar com os dedos, querendo ter certeza que eu estava pronto pra ele.

Algum tempo depois, senti a cabeça do seu pênis encostar na minha entrada, forçando-se pra dentro de mim. Jorge me penetrou com lentidão e cuidado, sem deixar de me beijar e acariciar meu corpo, até estar todo dentro de mim. Quando enfim o senti me preencher, acariciei seu cabelo, passando os dedos com leveza em sua nuca, querendo que ele se sentisse tão envolvido naquele momento quanto eu.

Ele ficou imóvel dentro do meu corpo, me encarando, seus olhos presos nos meus.

\- Está doendo? – ele quis saber.

\- Um pouquinho. – eu confessei.

Não mais do que o normal, ele era grande, eu sentia meu corpo resistir para acomodá-lo.

\- Vou ficar parado até que você se acostume. – ele falou.

Eu sabia que era difícil manter-se ali, segurar a vontade de se movimentar. Eu o beijei outra vez, me sentindo arder de paixão, sentindo meu desconforto ceder e meu corpo se adaptar ao seu tamanho. Movi o quadril, indicando que queria mais, que precisava dele. Jorge me respondeu de imediato, arremetendo-se para dentro de mim, me tomando.

Eu estava adorando seu ritmo, o modo como ele sempre acertava minha próstata, massageando meu ponto de prazer, como se seu pênis tivesse sido feito pra mim. Eu gemia pra ele, por ele, por todas as sensações que ele estava me causando.

\- Aah Jorge... isso... assim... me come bem gostoso. – eu pedia, incoerente.

Ele começou a massagear meu pênis, me masturbando.

\- Goza pra mim de novo, Kim. – ele pediu. – Deixa eu sentir seu cuzinho se contraindo todo.

Ele me levava para o meu segundo orgasmo, e eu sentia que o levava para o mesmo caminho. Eu olhei pro seu rosto quando gozei, tremendo, gemendo, meu ânus apertando seu pau que logo em seguida enterrou-se para dentro de mim uma última vez, mergulhando em gozo, enchendo-me do seu líquido.

Quando acabou, eu o puxei pra mim, procurando seu abraço, seu toque. E ele me deu tudo, deixando-se descansar por cima de mim alguns minutos, até amolecer e se retirar do meu interior, e deitar-se ao meu lado.

\- Isso foi maravilhoso. – Eu suspirei, feliz.

\- Foi sim. – ele concordou, me olhando. – Tudo em você é excitante.

\- Eu... eu... – havia algo que eu queria dizer, mas não sabia como. – Jorge... eu... obrigado.

\- Pelo sexo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu tenho ciência de que sou bom, mas ninguém jamais me agradeceu por isso antes.

Eu fiquei muito vermelho.

\- Não é pelo sexo. – eu tentei me explicar. – Não sei como te dizer isso... mas a questão é que eu nunca tinha tido uma relação sexual que não fosse BDSM.

\- Ainda não entendi pelo que você está me agradecendo. – ele me disse, com gentileza.

Nem eu estava me entendendo.

\- Eu não sei. Por me tratar com carinho. – eu falei, num ímpeto. – Por me deixar olhar pra você.

\- Por te deixar olhar pra mim? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Eu me vi, novamente, na constrangedora posição de ter que explicar os detalhes pra Jorge.

\- Um submisso não pode olhar pro seu dominador, a não ser que ele ordene. – eu expliquei. – Do contrário, ele olha pra baixo.

Jorge me olhou com surpresa.

\- Isso existe mesmo? Quer dizer que essa foi a primeira vez que você transou...

\- Olhando pra alguém... – eu olhei pro rosto dele com carinho. – E foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz na vida.

Ele me puxou pra junto de seu corpo, como se fosse instintivo, segurando-me apertado em seu peito, o braço ao redor da minha cintura.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar numa coisa dessas. Como Harry se conforma com isso? – Jorge perguntou, parecendo revoltado. – Você disse que ele e Malfoy praticam BDSM na hora do sexo.

\- Como eu te expliquei, eles são diferentes. Pra ser sincero, eu nem sei se eles praticam BDSM todas as vezes que transam. – eu confessei. – Mas independentemente de qualquer coisa, eles não seguem essa regra, Harry olha pra ele o tempo todo.

\- Como você sabe disso? – ele me pegou, sorrindo abertamente. – Você já os viu?

\- Os casais que praticam BDSM as vezes fazem isso na frente uns dos outros. – eu resumi, ruborizando. – Você pode parar de falar sobre a vida sexual de Harry e Draco? Eu não posso te contar essas coisas.

\- Tudo bem. – ele concedeu. – Mas me responda mais uma curiosidade sobre você. Aqueles feitiços que você fez antes... também tem a ver com essa história de submissão?

\- Normalmente se ensina aos bruxos submissos dois feitiços de preparação, pra se fazer antes do sexo. É um hábito, acabei fazendo. – eu expliquei. – São bons feitiços, na realidade, um elimina os pelos e o outro te deixa limpo por dentro.

\- Não é nada mal, realmente. – ele concordou. – Você podia me ensinar esse dos pelos.

Eu sorri pra ele, assentindo. Nós conversamos um pouco mais, no restante na noite, até que eu estivesse muito cansado e quase dormindo. A última coisa de que me lembro é de Jorge aproximar os lábios do meu ouvido e murmurar:

\- Kim.

\- Hmm? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu queria que você soubesse que mais pra frente, quando você estiver pronto pra sair com alguém de verdade, namorar... Eu quero sair com você. – ele esclareceu.

\- Também quero sair com você, Jorge. – eu murmurei, com sono. – De preferência quando eu conseguir me livrar da sensação de que meu ex vai aparecer a qualquer instante, me amarrar e bater com um chicote nos meus testículos.

\- Vou esperar. – ele falou.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Quando a densa escuridão se dissipou, Jorge Weasley e Kim tinham sumido da sala. Marcus se desesperou por completo, começando andar de um cômodo a outro procurando por Kim, gritando o nome do garoto, parecendo um bicho enjaulado. Eu tentei segui-lo, falar com ele, mas é como se ele não pudesse me ouvir. Ele atirava objetos, quebrava coisas, em uma fúria enlouquecedora e incontrolável.

Eu tentei encostar a mão no seu ombro, acalmá-lo de alguma maneira, mas ele me empurrou no chão com um giro rápido do corpo. Dois segundos depois, vi Harry partir pra cima dele, acertando-o com um gancho de direita, que fez com que escorresse sangue no canto de sua boca.

Marcus sorriu alucinado, com os lábios manchados de sangue, convidando Harry a continuar.

\- Vamos Potter. Bata. Bata outra vez. – ele gritou, quebrando o espelho com um soco, os estilhaços entrando em sua pele. – Eu quero sentir o gosto de sangue.

Mas Harry se conteve. Era visível que Marcus não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

\- Bata caralho. – Marcus partiu para cima de Harry, virando cadeiras, destruindo coisas em seu caminho. – Bata! Venha me provar que você não é só um viadinho de merda.

Foi Neville Longbottom que agarrou o enorme corpo de Marcus por trás, fechando os braços em torno dele, contendo-o, limitando seus movimentos. Felizmente, os anos tinham tornado Longbottom um cara tão grande quanto Marcus. Harry tinha resistido até ali, evitando usar a varinha para atacar Marcus, por ele ser meu amigo. Mas nós todos sabíamos que por mais forte que Longbottom, não iria segurá-lo pra sempre.

\- Faça, Harry. – eu disse, infeliz.

Harry fez os feitiços necessários para desarmar e imobilizar Marcus. Em alguns segundos, ele já estava contido, em pé na sala de estar, com os braços presos para trás, as pernas fixas no chão, e a varinha segura em uma mesinha fora de seu alcance.

\- O que diabos há com você? – eu perguntei.

Marcus me olhava com raiva, destilando ódio na minha direção, como se eu o tivesse apunhalado pelas costas.

\- Eu vou até o inferno atrás de Kim, Draco. – ele jurou. – E quando eu o encontrar, vocês só colocarão os olhos nele novamente depois que eu tiver matado Kinoss com as minhas próprias mãos.

\- Kim está seguro. – Harry tentou. – A Ordem está protegendo ele o tempo todo.

\- NÃO É O SUFICIENTE. – Marcus gritou, sacudindo o corpo, ensandecido. – Kim é meu... eu vou protege-lo... ele é meu...

Harry fez um feitiço, silenciando os gritos de Marcus. E então me olhou, incerto.

\- Esse cara é realmente perigoso, Draco? Você acha que ele é capaz disso? – ele me perguntou. – Sequestrar Kim? Frustrar nossos planos contra os Purificadores?

Eu não tinha ideia do que responder. O Marcus que eu conhecia, que era meu amigo há tantos anos? Não, definitivamente não. Aquele homem enlouquecido, completamente doente e alucinado, que se debatia em suas amarras invisíveis? Eu não fazia ideia.

\- Harry... eu... eu... não sei. – eu gaguejei assustado com a visão de Marcus daquele jeito. – Eu não o reconheço... eu não...

\- Eu sei que você é um bom Legilimente... – Harry falou.

Sim, era verdade. Eu era um Legilimente muito bom. Harry estava sugerindo que eu usasse um feitiço, invadisse a mente de Marcus, descobrisse suas intenções e do que ele era de fato capaz. Engoli em seco.

Eu conhecia Marcus Vitaverza desde criança, nós dividíamos o dormitório na sonserina. Eu, Marcus, Blaise, Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Marcus tinha perdido os pais muito jovem e vivia com uma avó paterna, era de uma família muito antiga, tradicional, de origem italiana. Ele tinha sido educado nas artes das trevas, ensinado a odiar trouxas e nascidos trouxas, assim como eu. Também, assim como eu, ele começou a questionar tudo isso, quando Voldemort retornou.

No sexo ano, quando a avó de Marcus faleceu, uma prima de terceiro grau, que vive na Itália, ofereceu a ele que se mudasse. Marcus aceitou prontamente, era a chance de se livrar de um dos caminhos pelos quais ele teria que optar caso ficasse na Inglaterra: servir a Voldemort ou pedir ajuda a alguém da Ordem – cujos membros ele não conhecia bem e não tinha qualquer amizade.

Marcus terminou a escola na Itália, mas nunca virou as costas pra nós. Ele ofereceu abrigo a nós quatro, junto da sua família. Blaise foi o único que aceitou, ele e sua mãe não tinham ligações com o Lorde das Trevas, queriam fugir da guerra, e acabaram mudando-se pra Itália também. Nenhum dos dois estava aqui quando as coisas realmente pioraram, quando Voldemort assumiu o Ministério, assumiu Hogwarts, assumiu a minha casa, roubou tudo de mim.

Na Itália, Marcus e Blaise viveram entre os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas, tiveram contato com muitas ideias diferentes e conheceram inclusive, as práticas BDSM. Mas no exato dia que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado, eles voltaram, traçando um caminho reto para a Mansão Malfoy. Eles me encontraram em pedaços, destruído por aquela guerra. Foram Marcus e Blaise que me reergueram, se não fosse por eles... se não fosse por eles talvez eu tivesse tirado a minha própria vida naquela mesma noite.

\- Eu não posso, Harry. – eu confessei. – Eu não posso trair Marcus dessa maneira... eu sei que ele ... sei que talvez ele possa colocar tudo a perder... mas, Harry, ele me ajudou quando eu não tinha mais ninguém... eu simplesmente não posso...

Eu desviei o olhar, sentindo-me culpado por desapontar Harry. Mas mesmo naquele momento, no qual ele tentava resolver uma situação complicada e que envolvia o futuro do mundo mágico; mesmo naquele momento no qual ele se parecia muito mais com o intimidante homem reconhecido nas ruas como o Eleito, do que com o amante suave que eu tinha entre quatro paredes... ele me surpreendeu ao segurar a minha mão, num gesto de apoio.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Eu não deveria ter pedido isso. – ele falou, como quem se desculpa. – Você gostaria de ir pra casa? Eu posso resolver essa situação...

\- Não posso abandoná-lo nesse estado... – eu olhei pro rosto de Marcus.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se para Longbottom.

\- Nós poderíamos simplesmente dar uma poção para esse cara se acalmar e depois deixa-lo ir embora. – Longbottom sugeriu, com lógica. – Afinal, Kim tem sido a nossa prioridade desde que soubemos que ele é o alvo de Kinoss. Tem gente da Ordem o protegendo dia e noite. Se podemos impedir que Kinoss o sequestre, certamente podemos impedir que Marcus faça o mesmo.

Respirei fundo, sentindo um alívio momentâneo tomar conta de mim. Nunca achei que me sentiria tão grato por Neville Longbottom.

\- E se ele contar a alguém dos planos contra os Purificadores? Se quiser se vingar por termos escondido Kim? – Harry perguntou, levando meu alívio embora, tão rapidamente quanto ele viera.

\- Ele não pode. – Longbottom respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Fizemos o feitiço do Fidelius.

\- Infelizmente, Neville, Marcus já sabia deste plano antes de eu contar a vocês hoje. Eu o procurei anteriormente porque esperava contar com a ajuda dele para fazer a poção. – Harry respondeu, irritado. – Eu cometi um erro.

\- Então só há uma maneira. – Longbottom disse, muito prático. – Esconde-lo até que esse plano termine.

\- Sequestrar Marcus? Você enlouqueceu? – eu me voltei para ele. – De jeito nenhum... isso é crime...

Harry se colocou na minha frente, os olhos fixos nos meus.

\- Você pode me garantir que ele não contará a ninguém sobre o plano? – perguntou, me encarando tão firmemente que senti vontade de dar um passo pra trás.

Eu olhei pra Marcus, debatendo-se, o olhar vidrado de um louco. Aquele plano não podia ter falhas. Se eu respondesse que sim, e Marcus contasse a alguém que avisasse os Purificadores, todas aquelas pessoas que estiveram mais cedo na reunião seriam emboscadas no dia da invasão do esconderijo. Eu seria o responsável pela morte de todas elas. Dizer sim era colocar todo mundo em risco, inclusive Harry.

Então eu encarei o chão do Largo Grimmauld, nº 12 e respondi:

\- Não.

Meio segundo depois que a minha resposta veio, eu senti minha varinha voando do meu bolso, minhas mãos sendo presas atrás das costas, e quando dei por mim, meus pés já estavam fixos no chão, ao lado de Marcus. Harry me encarava, sua varinha entre os dedos, ele tinha me imobilizado.

\- Porque isso? – eu perguntei, desorientado.

Mas Harry não me respondeu, apenas me olhou com pesar, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha. E então, virou-se de costas, olhar pra Neville Longbottom.

\- E agora, Neville? – ele perguntou. – Não posso mantê-lo aqui. Não consigo pensar em um lugar onde ele possa ficar. Terá que haver alguém que cuide nas necessidades dele e o impeça de fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo a pessoa também não pode desaparecer completamente das suas atividades sociais, ou vai gerar desconfiança.

\- Eu fico com ele. – Longbottom deu de ombros. – Desde que assumi de vez a vaga da professora Sprout, ganhei aposentos privativos em Hogwarts. Marcus ficará bem escondido lá, ninguém mais tem acesso. Como ele está desarmado, será impossível sair enquanto eu estiver dando aulas.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Harry concordou. – Até porque mesmo que ele conseguisse sair e arrumasse uma varinha, não se pode aparatar nas terras de Hogwarts.

\- Vocês não acham que estão exagerando? – eu perguntei, mas nenhum dos dois me olhou.

\- Está certo então, vou a Hogwarts conversar com a diretora McGonagall. – Harry falou. – Não quero fazer isso pelas costas dela.

\- O quanto antes você for, melhor. – Longbottom aconselhou. – O ideal seria que pudéssemos leva-lo para lá através da Rede de Flu nessa madrugada, enquanto os alunos estivessem na cama.

\- Vou te emprestar a capa de invisibilidade, de qualquer forma, para que não haja risco de ninguém ver Marcus. – Harry sugeriu. – Mas antes que eu vá até lá... preciso perguntar... você tem certeza Neville? Você vai ter que dormir e acordar com esse homem todos os dias. Talvez ainda demore algumas semanas para que a gente consiga colocar nosso plano em prática.

\- Fique tranquilo, Harry. – Neville sorriu, lançando um olhar estranho na direção de Marcus. – Foi-se o tempo que Vitaverza colocava sabão de ovas de sapo nas minhas calças.

Harry olhou pra trás, encarando a mim e Marcus com uma careta.

\- Quando isso aconteceu? – ele perguntou ao amigo.

\- Acho que alguns meses antes dele fugir correndo para Itália com o rabo entre as pernas enquanto eu fiquei aqui enfrentando Comensais da Morte, sendo torturado pelos Carrow e fazendo Hogwarts resistir. – Neville continuava olhando para Marcus, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso, e pela primeira vez na vida eu tive um pouco de receio de Longbottom. – Como você pode ver, não há com o que se preocupar. Não tenho medo de Vitaverza, ele só tem tamanho. E até nisso acho que hoje em dia talvez eu esteja ganhando dele.

Eu não podia reclamar do ressentimento ainda vivo, represado naquelas palavras. Se existiu alguém com quem tanto eu quanto Marcus humilhamos em toda oportunidade nos nossos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, essa pessoa era Neville Longbottom. Naquela época, Neville era um menino gordinho, distraído, com dificuldades na prática de feitiços quando estava sob pressão. E nós éramos maldosos e nos achávamos os futuros donos do mundo.

Não posso negar que fiquei um pouco preocupado que Marcus fosse passar a próxima semana com alguém que desgostasse tanto dele. Mas quando olhei para meu amigo, vi que as palavras de Neville tinham provocado uma reação nele. Marcus tinha parado de se debater. Seus olhos, que pareciam tão vidrados, tinham voltado a entrar em foco, e ele encarava Longbottom com intensidade.

\- Se for demais pra aguentar, podemos pensar em outra coisa. – Harry disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

Mas Neville fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão, para tranquiliza-lo. Antes de partir, Harry desfez o feitiço que silenciava Marcus.

\- Ele parece ter se acalmado, Draco. – Harry falou, me olhando com preocupação. – Talvez você consiga conversar com ele...

E então desapareceu pelas chamas da lareira.

Longbottom se sentou no sofá, de frente pra nós, olhando pra Marcus com interesse. Eu virei o rosto na direção do meu amigo de infância.

\- Marcus, por favor, fale comigo. – eu pedi. – Porque você surtou dessa maneira? Eu conheço você... você não é uma pessoa cruel... não consigo encontrar uma razão pra ter punido Kim desse jeito... pra ter feito tudo o que fez essa noite.

\- Draco, eu não posso deixar que mais um garoto inocente morra por minha causa. – Marcus me olhou, visivelmente agoniado, parecendo destruído por dentro. – Simplesmente não posso.

Mais um garoto?

\- Você está falando de Giuseppe? – eu perguntei.

Giuseppe tinha sido submisso de Marcus por vários anos. Ele era trouxa. Não nascido trouxa, trouxa mesmo, nunca tinha feito e jamais faria um único feitiço em toda a sua vida. Marcus tinha se apaixonado por ele no tempo que vivera na Itália e o tinha trazido consigo para a Inglaterra. Marcus e Giuseppe se amavam com loucura, e eu poderia jurar que eles teriam ficado juntos pra sempre. Mas um dia, Giuseppe estava andando por uma rua trouxa, houve uma tentativa de assalto, ele reagiu, levou um tiro na cabeça, morrendo na hora. Marcus não pôde fazer nada.

\- Eu nunca contei a ninguém, mas não foi um trouxa que matou Giuseppe. – ele falou.

O que? Como aquilo era possível?

\- Giuseppe era trouxa, Marcus. Morreu num assalto, com um tiro. Bruxos não usam armas. – eu tentei argumentar, usando a lógica. – Se fosse um assassinato bruxo, seria uma maldição, uma poção...

\- Foi o que disse o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia quando eu tentei fazer uma denúncia... não que houvesse muita preocupação... Giuseppe era só um trouxa... um estrangeiro... uma vida praticamente sem importância pra eles. – Marcus falou, o ódio tingindo as suas palavras. – Mas foi ele, Draco. Foi Kinoss. Ele fez questão de me dizer. Ele me deixou bem claro que assassinou Giuseppe.

Maldição. Eu senti a raiva subir no meu sangue, preenchendo-me por inteiro. Eu odiava aquele homem. Talvez fosse capaz de mata-lo eu mesmo, embora nunca tivesse tido forças pra matar ninguém, nem quando a minha vida e a vida da minha família estavam em risco.

\- Desgraçado. – eu fiz coro ao ódio que Marcus sentia.

\- Você entende agora? – Marcus perguntou. – Desde aquele dia na festa de Blaise, eu já sabia que ele viria atrás de Kim.

\- Então você tentou proibir Kim de fazer coisas que o deixassem exposto, e quando ele não obedeceu você o puniu severamente, para que ele ficasse com medo e acabasse acatando as suas ordens. – eu compreendi. – Foi uma ideia muito ruim, Marcus. Você infernizou a vida do garoto.

\- Ele é meu submisso. – Marcus se defendeu.

\- Era, não é mais. Kim já deixou claro que não quer. – eu disse a ele. – Não é só por causa da punição, ele disse que não gosta de ter que seguir regras, não gosta da relação de submissão. Ele tentou porque estava gostando de você, mas não quer continuar. Você não pode forçar, não pode escravizar uma pessoa, Marcus.

\- Tê-lo ao meu lado seguindo as minhas regras é a única maneira de protege-lo. – Marcus falou, ansioso. – Pelo menos até que eu consiga matar Kinoss.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com Kim. Harry já disse que estamos protegendo ele. – eu respondi. – Isso tem a ver com a culpa que você sente pela morte de Giuseppe.

\- Tem a ver com os dois. – Marcus assumiu.

\- Você sequer gosta de Kim? – eu quis saber. – Até hoje de manhã eu estava achando que com Kim você finalmente estava se envolvendo de novo, se apaixonando, se permitindo ter sentimentos por alguém. Achei que esse ciúmes que você estava demonstrando sentir dele era um sinal de que ele era importante pra você, como Giuseppe.

\- Ninguém é como Giuseppe. – Marcus me cortou, ríspido, depois levou alguns segundos para se recompor. – Olhe não me leve a mal, me importo com Kim, ele é um bom garoto. Gosto de tê-lo como submisso, cheguei até sentir ciúmes realmente. Mas não o amo como amei Giuseppe... acho que isso é o tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida de uma pessoa.

Harry escolheu aquele momento para retornar, dizendo a Neville que tudo estava certo e que ele podia levar Marcus embora. Neville guardou a varinha de Marcus segura no bolso interno de sua jaqueta e fez um feitiço para que Marcus flutuasse, levando-o consigo para perto da lareira. Antes que os dois partissem pela Rede de Flu, eu pude ouvir a voz de Marcus:

\- Obrigado, Draco, por não me trair.

Harry desfez os feitiços que me prendiam assim que nós ficamos sozinhos na antiga casa dos Black, me alcançando minha varinha. Ele me olhou com um misto de culpa, cansaço e determinação.

\- Você está bravo comigo? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

\- Não. – eu respondi, no mesmo tom. – Foi a melhor solução, assim eu não tive que fazer parte de nada.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. – Harry falou. – Não queria que fosse obrigado a apoiar uma decisão que envolvia deixar seu amigo preso. Eu mesmo não queria ter feito... mas achei que era necessário. No futuro posso descobrir que estava errado, mas hoje, diante de tudo que vi Marcus fazer...

\- Tudo bem. – eu disse, trazendo seu corpo pra junto do meu. – Não precisa se explicar... Eu só tenho a te agradecer.

\- Pelo que? – ele perguntou, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço, respirando o meu cheiro.

\- Por me entender. – eu respondi.

Ele olhou pra mim, sorrindo.

\- Se Rony perdesse completamente a razão e fosse um risco pro nosso plano, alguém teria que dar um jeito nele. – ele falou. – Mas eu gostaria muito que não tivesse que ser eu.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu amava em Harry, era a capacidade que ele tinha de se colocar no lugar dos outros.

\- Marcus acha que está protegendo Kim. – eu contei. – Mesmo que de uma forma completamente deturpada. Ele me disse hoje que foi Kinoss quem matou o antigo submisso dele, Giuseppe.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Que estranho. Por que ninguém investigou isso? – ele perguntou.

\- O rapaz era trouxa, morreu por causa de um tiro, então a morte não poderia ser atribuída a um bruxo. Mas Marcus disse que Kinoss confessou que foi ele. – eu contei. – Ele disse que até tentou fazer uma denúncia mas...

\- Ninguém acreditaria. – Harry completou. – Esse Giuseppe é tal submisso que Marcus ficou por bastante tempo?

\- Marcus o amava muito. – eu falei, assentindo. – Ele o conheceu na Itália. Quando você venceu Voldemort, Marcus voltou pra cá com Giuseppe... eles teriam vivido lá pra sempre, mas Marcus estava muito preocupado comigo.

\- Com você? – ele perguntou.

\- Ele e Blaise vieram atrás de mim assim que a guerra acabou. – eu contei. – Eles me encontraram na Mansão naquele dia, depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. Eu estava ali, despedaçado, naquela casa horrível onde eu tinha visto tanta gente ser morta e torturada. Eu tinha perdido os meus pais, minha varinha, a honra da minha família, eu sentia tinha perdido tudo. Nada tinha sentido, e naquele momento eu decidi tirar a minha vida antes que os aurores viessem para me levar para Azkaban.

\- Draco. – Harry me apertou para junto de seu corpo, como se tivesse medo que eu morresse, mesmo sabendo aquilo tinha sido há anos atrás. – Não não... eu não permitiria. Eu sabia que você não era mau.

Eu sorri pra ele. Era a cara de Harry querer me proteger de algo que já tinha acontecido há tanto tempo. Eu gostava ainda mais dele por isso, como se fosse possível.

\- Marcus chegou na hora certa, chutou o frasco de veneno pra longe, me tirou da Mansão Malfoy. – eu continuei, despejando tudo aquilo, porque precisava que ele soubesse. Todo aquele horror que fez parte da minha vida tinha vindo à tona naquela noite, eu queria contar, queria dividir com ele. – Ele e Blaise cuidaram de mim, organizaram um funeral digno e discreto pros meus pais para que eles pudessem ser velados como gente. A maior parte dos corpos dos comensais estava sendo abandonado a própria sorte pela família. Perdi acesso aos meus bens durante o julgamento, e eles cuidaram de tudo, pagaram bons advogados até que eu fosse inocentado e pudesse movimentar meu dinheiro novamente. Marcus e Blaise ficaram ao meu lado, me ajudaram a ficar de pé de novo, a enfrentar meus demônios. Me apoiaram quando eu quis fazer uma faculdade, me conseguiram contatos, me apresentaram meus primeiros clientes. Quando eu me apaixonei por Harry Potter, nenhum dos dois disse que era impossível, que não ia dar certo, ou que éramos diferentes demais... eles só... ficaram felizes por mim, por eu estar gostando de alguém.

\- Vocês três se gostam muito. – Harry falou, acariciando meu cabelo. – Eu te respeito ainda mais depois de saber disso. Te respeito muito pela forma como você agiu hoje, provando que tem muita consideração por tudo que Marcus fez por você.

\- Obrigado, Harry. – eu respondi.

\- Vamos fazer assim, você poderia ir visita-lo em Hogwarts, com a capa da invisibilidade. – ele sugeriu. – Conversar com ele, saber se ele está bem. O que acha?

\- Eu gostaria disso. – eu sorri pra ele.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

No dia seguinte, segunda feira, eu fui ao escritório pela manhã, normalmente. Perto da hora do almoço eu recebi uma coruja de Harry, dizendo que Jorge tinha convencido Kim a ir a aula e que ele estava na Universidade. Mais do que rapidamente despachei uma coruja ao responsável pelo curso de Medibruxaria, dizendo que estava assumindo todas as despesas acadêmicas de Kim de agora em diante. Não queria nenhum problema com cobranças sendo enviadas para casa de Marcus, sobretudo agora que ele estava preso em Hogwarts.

Kim trabalhava no St. Mungus, de tarde, três vezes por semana. Segunda-feira era um desses dias, então chegamos em casa mais ou menos no mesmo horário. Harry não estava na Mansão, tinha saído com Jorge Weasley para conseguir um ingrediente necessário para a poção rastreadora que não se podia simplesmente comprar no beco diagonal, precisava ser contrabandeado.

\- Kim. – eu o cumprimentei, quando o vi preparando uma torrada na cozinha.

\- Oi, Draco. – ele falou. – Como ficaram as coisas ontem?

Eu já estava esperando por aquela pergunta. Ele iria querer saber como tinha sido nossa "conversa" com Marcus, porque estava com medo de ser perseguido. Achei que Kim merecia ao menos uma verdade parcial, que não ferisse a confiança que Marcus tinha depositado em mim. Eu sabia que Marcus não desejaria que eu mencionasse Giuseppe ao falar com Kim.

\- Ficaram bastante complicadas depois que você e Jorge foram embora. – eu contei. – Marcus ficou muito descontrolado. Harry e Neville ficaram com medo que ele estragasse nosso plano para pegar os Purificadores, afinal contamos sobre o plano pra ele na noite do jantar, antes do feitiço Fidelius.

\- Você acha que ele seria capaz? – Kim perguntou, preocupado.

\- Não, acho que ele não faria isso. – eu respondi. – Mas posso estar cometendo um erro... Marcus é meu amigo há muitos anos. Harry e Neville acharam melhor esconder Marcus até que a missão acabe. Neville é professor em Hogwarts, vai mantê-lo em seu quarto.

Kim olhou pra mim sem dizer nada, como se medisse as minhas reações. Eu podia ver o alívio estampado em seu rosto, mas eu tinha deixado claro que gostava de Marcus e que não tinha me envolvido, então ele estava evitando dar sua opinião para não me contrariar.

\- Eu compreendo que você concorde completamente com a necessidade de prendê-lo. – eu o tranquilizei.

Ele fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

\- Marcus não está normal. – eu senti a necessidade de completar. – Ele está como um louco, uma pessoa completamente desequilibrada. Não se parece mais com o meu amigo.

\- Isso não justifica. – Kim falou, categórico.

\- Eu sei. Não existe justificativa pra tudo o que ele fez com você, pro modo como ele agiu ontem. – eu garanti. – Eu não estou defendendo, acredite em mim. Quando tudo isso acabar e Marcus ficar livre, se ele voltar a te perseguir, nós vamos mantê-lo longe.

\- Você é um bom amigo, Draco. – ele abriu um sorriso. – A propósito, muito obrigado por arcar com os custos da faculdade. Eu juro que pagarei tudo de volta pra você um dia.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Kim. – eu respondi.

\- Não se preocupar com o que? – era a voz de Harry, que entrava na minha cozinha, acompanhado de Jorge Weasley.

\- Nada demais. – eu respondi. – Kim e eu estávamos conversando sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

\- Neville e o trasgo dormindo juntos. – Jorge Weasley gracejou. – Juro que por essa eu não esperava.

\- Acho que Marcus nunca esperou ter que dividir a cama com Longbottom. – eu comentei, fazendo coro ao comentário de Jorge.

\- Espero que ele aprenda boas maneiras nessas semanas. Neville é calado e na dele, mas se tornou um cara forte e... como eu soube por aí... muito bem dotado. – Jorge falou, com irritação. – Tem tudo pra fazer Vitaverza voltar de Hogwarts bem educadinho.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, sem entender aquela fala tão inflada vinda de Jorge Weasley. Talvez ele tivesse ódio de Marcus por alguma briga do tempo de escola, embora eu não conseguisse me lembrar de nada nesse sentido. De maneira geral, ninguém se metia muito com Fred e Jorge naquele tempo, eles eram populares e sabiam bem se vingar, caso fossem provocados.

\- Porque toda essa revolta, Jorge? – Harry perguntou, tranquilo, colocando em palavras o que ia em minha cabeça.

Kim pigarreou.

\- Eu e Jorge conversamos muito ontem... – ele explicou. – Eu precisava me abrir com alguém... um amigo... depois daquelas ameaças.

Harry olhou pra ele com compaixão, tocando seu antebraço, mostrando apoio. Depois olhou pra Jorge, entendendo a revolta. Se Kim tinha contado a Jorge sobre as proibições de Marcus, a crueldade das punições que tinha lhe infligido, era óbvio que tinha causado revolta.

\- Jorge foi muito legal comigo. – ele falou, olhando pra Jorge de um jeito doce.

Eu tinha certeza que Jorge Weasley iria fazer uma piada sobre ser sempre extremamente legal, ou algo do tipo, mas ele continuou com uma cara de bobo, sorrindo, olhando pra Kim.

\- Você vai ficar pra jantar, Jorge? – Harry perguntou.

\- Não posso. – ele aparentava estar muito chateado de ter que ir embora. – Estou seguindo uma pista de Kinoss essa noite.

Nos despedimos de Jorge Weasley, que foi embora sem mal olhar pra nós. Ele era só olhos e sorrisos pra Kim. Esperava que ele soubesse onde estava se metendo. Kim tinha acabado de sair de uma relação conturbada, provavelmente demoraria até querer sair com alguém outra vez.

Os dias que se seguiram correram com uma certa tranquilidade. Kim estava trabalhando na poção rastreadora em seus horários vagos, equilibrando com a faculdade e os turnos no hospital; Harry vinha vigiando Kinoss de perto, e encontrando-se com membros da Ordem para acertar detalhes do plano; e eu tentava me concentrar no meu trabalho e não parecer tão preocupado com o que estava por vir.

Eu tinha conseguido visitar Marcus numa quarta feira de tarde, três dias depois dele ter ido morar nos aposentos de Longbottom de maneira nada voluntária. Por um lado, ele parecia estar bem mais calmo, e não tinha matado, nem sido morto por Neville. Por outro, parece que eles mal tinham se falado, e que seus dias estavam sendo bem entediantes, tendo como distração apenas uma infinidade de livros de herbologia.

Uma semana depois de Marcus ter sido levado para Hogwarts, no entanto, eu recebi uma visita nada agradável no meu trabalho. Estava no meio da tarde, quando apareceram Kingsley Shacklebolt e Peter Cooper, dizendo que tinham perguntas importantes pra me fazer.

\- No que posso ajuda-los? – perguntei solícito, embora não tivesse vontade nenhuma de conversar com aquelas pessoas depois da última visita ao ministério.

\- Qual foi a última vez que viu Marcus Vitaverza? – foi Shacklebolt quem perguntou, muito direto.

Droga, eles tinham notado o desaparecimento de Marcus. Tentei não demonstrar culpa e preocupação excessiva, que incentivasse as buscas, mas ao mesmo tempo não forçar completa despreocupação, que os fizesse desconfiar que algo estava errado.

\- Jantei na casa dele acerca de uma semana. – eu falei. – Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Ele desapareceu. - Peter Cooper falou. – O senhor sabe de seu paradeiro?

\- Não sei. – eu disse, simplesmente. – Marcus faz viagens frequentes pra Itália, tem negócios e familiares nesse país. Talvez esteja por lá.

\- Ele não avisa o senhor dessas viagens? – Peter Cooper perguntou.

\- Às vezes. – eu dei uma evasiva. – Ele é um homem ocupado... assim como eu.

\- Os senhores tiveram uma briga? - Peter Cooper perguntou.

\- Por qual motivo? – Eu devolvi a pergunta.

\- Sabemos que o ex namorado dele está vivendo na Mansão Malfoy. – Shacklebolt me respondeu.

\- Bem, eu e Harry estamos morando juntos. Quando Kim e Marcus terminaram, Harry ofereceu a Kim que viesse morar conosco, até que ele conseguisse se organizar. A família de Kim não tem muitos recursos, infelizmente. – eu comentei, como se não desse muita importância a questão. – Harry e os amigos gostam muito de Kim, principalmente a Hermione Granger, que o contratou como estagiário de Medibruxaria. Eu até me ofereci pra pagar o curso do menino... qualquer coisa para fazer Harry feliz.

\- Muita gentileza da sua parte. - Peter Cooper falou, embora não parecesse achar nada disso. – Seu amigo Marcus é que não deve ter gostado nada disso.

\- Pode ser que não tenha gostado. – eu concedi, deixando-os em um impasse. – Talvez seja por isso que sumiu sem me dizer nada.

Os olhos de Kingsley Shacklebolt faiscaram na minha direção, como se desconfiassem de cada uma de minhas palavras. Mas sem ter como retrucar o que eu disse e sem qualquer outra pergunta em mente, ele se levantou, seguido de Cooper.

\- Está certo, sr. Malfoy, passar bem. – Shacklebolt falou e os dois saíram do meu escritório sem dizer mais nada.

Mandei uma coruja para Harry um minuto depois, dizendo que eles tinham estado aqui. Não demorou muito ele estava lá, mesmo que eu não tivesse pedido que ele viesse. Eu sorri quando o vi andar apressado na minha direção, contornando a mesa para me alcançar. Não sei nem porque eu estava surpreso, eu deveria saber que ele viria.

\- Você está bem, meu amor? – ele perguntou, com carinho.

Essa era a primeira preocupação dele. Antes de saber o que os aurores tinham perguntado, ou se eu tinha dito algo errado que poderia entregar a localização de Marcus. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, ele queria saber se eu estava bem.

\- Adoro quando me chama assim. – eu sussurrei, puxando-o para o meu colo, sentando-o na minhas pernas. – Estou bem. Eles foram devidamente despistados.

\- Fiquei preocupado. – ele disse. – Cooper sabe como desestabilizar uma pessoa.

\- Não sou tão fácil assim de desestabilizar. – eu prometi, deixando um beijo em seus lábios. – Mas ao menos ganhei uma visita no meio da tarde.

\- Na verdade, eu estava preparando uma surpresa pra você. – ele sorriu, malicioso. – Se você puder sair mais cedo, podemos ir pra casa aproveitá-la.

Ah eu sem dúvida podia. Harry Potter sabia muito bem como fazer uma proposta irrecusável. Eu não tinha mais compromissos o resto do dia, de qualquer forma, então fomos embora juntos pra casa. Ele me levou pela mão para um quarto pequeno da mansão que raramente era usado, sendo só mais um quarto de hóspedes. Eu não fazia ideia do que podia haver de interessante ali.

\- Entre e me espere. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Quando entrei no cômodo, ele tinha sido transformado em um quarto de hospital. Havia uma maca, próxima a parede. Uma mesa de consultório com uma cadeira para o Medibruxo e outra para o paciente. Pendurada em uma delas havia um jaleco bordado "Dr. Malfoy – Medibruxo". Eu senti o sorriso tomar conta dos meus lábios lentamente. Me lembrei do dia em que eu disse a ele que queria brincar de Medibruxo e paciente. Quase no mesmo instante, notei a minha maleta pessoal, com os objetos sexuais que eu tinha levado para o jantar na casa de Marcus, em um canto da sala.

Aquela tarde ia ser deliciosa.

Alguns instantes depois, Harry entrou, vestindo uma camiseta branca bastante justa, de tecido transparente, que marcava seu corpo de forma enlouquecedora, e uma calça jeans clara. Sentou-se na cadeira de frente pra mim, sorrindo, cheio de malicia.

\- Então. – eu disse, fingindo ler uma ficha em minha mesa. – Sr. Harry Potter, me conte qual o problema.

\- Dr. Malfoy, estou com um pouco de vergonha de falar. – ele disse, fazendo charme.

\- Não precisa, eu sou Medibruxo. – eu respondi. – Tudo que você me falar é sigiloso.

\- O senhor conhece um feitiço chamado _opus penetrant_? – ele perguntou.

\- Conheço. – eu falei, curioso para saber onde ele queria chegar.

\- Então, há algumas semanas meu namorado fez esse feitiço em mim. Mas eu já tentei de tudo pra desfazer, a vontade de ser comido simplesmente não passa. – ele falou, mordendo os lábios, todo sexy. – O que eu faço, senhor?

\- Fique tranquilo que vou te ajudar, tem um tratamento. – eu falei. – preciso que você tire toda a roupa e deite de bruços na maca, que vou te examinar.

Harry se levantou e começou a se despir devagar, com os olhos presos em mim, se expondo aos poucos, me provocando. A cada pedacinho de pele do seu corpo que eu via meu desejo aumentava, eu me sentia duro dentro da calça, meu pau latejando. Ele se deitou na maca, deixando a bunda propositalmente empinada, como sabia que eu adorava.

\- Abra com as mãos, se mostrando bem pra mim. – eu falei.

Harry me atendeu imediatamente, expondo seu orifício rosado. Eu o toquei com a ponta do dedo, fazendo-o piscar.

\- Nossa, basta que eu toque no seu rabinho pra ele se contrair pra mim. – eu provoquei. – Seu caso é muito sério, sr. Potter.

Eu enfiei um dedo todo em seu orifício e depois mais outro, movimentando lentamente, dilatando-o para o que eu queria fazer com ele. Harry gemia bem gostoso, rebolando nos meus dedos.

\- Me responda uma coisa, sr. Potter... – eu falei. – Quando você deu pela primeira vez pro seu namorado, seu cuzinho era virgem?

\- Era sim. – Harry gemeu, sentindo que eu colocava o terceiro dedo dentro dele.

\- Preciso que você me descreva como se sentiu quando o pau dele entrou em você pela primeira vez. – eu falei, excitado.

\- Ah doutor, ele é tão grande, tão grosso, demorou até eu me acostumar com tudo aquilo. – ele falou, fazendo questão de virar o rosto de lado pra olhar pra mim. – Meu cuzinho ardeu muito, mas eu adorei, cheguei a gozar com ele todo dentro.

\- Acho que seus sintomas não são fruto do _opus penetrant,_ sr. Potter. – eu disse, com malícia. – Começaram desde a primeira vez que você deu essa rabinho gostoso. A única forma de manter tudo sobre controle é sendo comido com bastante frequência.

Eu tirei os dedos de dentro dele, indo até minha maleta e pegando um objeto que ainda não tinha usado com Harry. Era uma espécie de plugue anal, mas com um tipo de fio que permitia que se bombeasse ar, aumentando o tamanho do plugue.

\- Fique de quatro, senhor Potter. – eu ordenei.

Ele atendeu prontamente, como sempre fazia, olhando pra mim com expectativa e curiosidade. Molhei o plugue com uma boa quantidade de gel lubrificante e depois introduzi dentro dele devagar, deixando-o acostumar-se à borracha macia, movimentando o objeto de tamanho médio em seu orifício.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido baixo.

\- Agora, a parte importante do seu tratamento, sr. Potter. – eu orientei. – Conforme eu aperto essa borrachinha, você vai sentir o volume aumentar dentro de você.

Eu apertei e vi seu corpo responder, surpreendendo-se com a ligeira mudança no tamanho do plugue, dilatando-o um pouco mais, aumentando dentro dele. Eu apertei mais um pouco, inflando o plugue, deixando Harry ainda mais aberto, ouvindo-o ofegar.

\- Oh... isso é... – ele se contorceu, movimentando o quadril em volta do plugue.

\- Como se sente, sr. Potter? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu estou... aah... – ele gemeu alto, quando eu apertei novamente, aumentando ainda mais o plugue. - Ah... estou tão dilatado... não sei se posso mais...

\- Eu gostaria de te deixar ainda mais abertinho. – eu sussurrei, próximo do seu ouvido, escorregando a mão para baixo do seu corpo, tocando sua ereção.

\- Eu... aaah... – ele estava incoerente, sentindo minha mão masturba-lo. – Faça... me abra ainda mais...

Eu apertei uma última vez a borracha, bombeando ar, inflando o plugue. Não era nada de outro mundo e eu sabia que Harry não estava com uma sensação dolorosa, mas sem dúvida nunca tínhamos usado nada tão grosso.

\- Pronto... você está perfeito... – eu murmurei, rouco, masturbando seu pau com mais ímpeto, sentindo-o ficar mais inchado na minha mão. – Agora você vai gozar assim, todo aberto pra mim.

Continuei a massageá-lo de forma incessante, vendo-o cada vez mais duro, acariciando sua glande, provocando seu membro, levando Harry até o clímax. Quando percebi que ele se aproximava, que sua respiração era ofegante demais, que seus gemidos aumentavam, eu me aproximei de suas nádegas, lambendo as bordas de seu orifício, fazendo-o gritar de prazer e surpresa. Harry gozou na minha mão, eu pude sentir seu cuzinho na minha língua, tentando em vão se contrair em volta do plugue que teimava em deixa-lo completamente aberto.

Quando seu orgasmo cessou, eu imediatamente retirei o ar, aliviando o volume dentro dele, puxando lentamente o plugue do seu interior.

\- Então, sr. Potter, o tratamento foi eficiente? – eu perguntei, acariciando sua entradinha ainda dilatada. – Ou você continua com muita vontade de ser comido?

\- Eu continuo com muita vontade, dr. Malfoy. – Harry falou. – Tem uma coisa que não contei pro senhor.

\- O que você me escondeu, sr. Potter? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu só fico satisfeito quando meu namorado enche meu cuzinho de porra. – ele disse.

Puta que pariu. Harry estava safado demais. Há pouco tempo ele era tão tímido na cama, agora ele me falava um monte de obscenidades. E eu adorava. Cada vez que ele me falava esse tipo de coisa, eu sentia meu pênis tão rígido que parecia ser capaz de rasgar a minha roupa. Harry Potter sabia muito bem como me enlouquecer.

\- Então só existe uma solução pra você. – eu falei, desabotoando minha calça e abaixando junto com a cueca, libertando minha dolorida ereção. – Desça da maca e venha até aqui sr. Potter.

Eu me sentei na cadeira, esperando por ele.

\- Vem sentar no meu pau. – eu chamei.

Harry se virou de costas pra mim, e eu pude ver meu pênis se enterrando pra dentro dele sem dificuldades. Ele rebolou no meu pau deliciosamente, comigo todo em seu orifício. Depois começou um movimento de vai e vem ritmado, subindo e descendo, me fazendo delirar.

Eu gemi junto com ele, ofegando de prazer, meus olhos fixos em suas nádegas, excitado de olhar pro seu corpo, de ver meu pau entrar e sair de dentro dele. Algum tempo depois aguentando aquela deliciosa pressão do seu corpo no meu pênis eu gozei gostosamente dentro dele, apertando sua cintura, beijando suas costas, puxando-o pra baixo, fazendo-o permanecer com meu pênis dentro de si.

Foi preciso alguns minutos para que a gente se recuperasse.

\- E pensar que eu nunca gostei muito de me consultar com medibruxos. – ele brincou, saindo de cima de mim.

\- Não são todos tão gostosos. – eu sorri pra ele, levantando também, ajeitando minha roupa.

\- Tenho certeza que não. – Ele me puxou para um beijo, ainda nu, demorando-se em meus braços. – E você é o único que pode me examinar assim.

Eu fechei os braços em torno dele.

\- Eu nunca fui tão possessivo na vida. – eu confessei. – Mas sim, Harry, eu quero ser o único pro resto da sua vida.

Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim, puxando-me para aquela imensidão verde e brilhante. Eu nunca tinha falado em pra sempre com tanta clareza, mas com certeza isso já tinha passado na minha cabeça muitas vezes.

\- Quero você assim. Possessivo. – Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço. – Quero que você acorde todos os dias desejando que eu seja somente seu. Que você reivindique meus beijos, meu corpo, tudo que eu sou só pra você.

\- Isso não assusta você? – eu perguntei.

\- Como poderia me assustar? – Harry questionou, baixinho, em meu ouvido. – Como poderia, Draco, se eu te amo?

Eu tomei seus lábios para um beijo forte, intenso, o beijo que se dá e que se exige do homem que ama. As palavras dele ecoavam na minha mente fazendo tudo clarear, ganhar forma e sentido. Harry Potter me amava. Essa era a razão de tudo... era pra isso que eu tinha chegado até aqui.

\- Eu te amo, Harry. – eu falei. – Você não tem nem ideia do quanto.

E eu lembrei daquele momento, anos atrás, quando Marcus tinha chutado o pote de veneno das minhas mãos. Ele me dissera que eu ia encontrar o motivo de tudo aquilo. Algo ia fazer valer a pena todo sofrimento que eu tinha passado, todas as perdas, tudo o que era ruim. Algo ia fazer valer a pena a minha força, a minha vontade de reconstruir a minha vida.

Era o amor de Harry. Era isso que eu tinha esperado a vida inteira.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

CAPÍTULO BONUS – NARRADO POR MARCUS VITAVERZA

Depois de uma semana preso no quarto de Neville Longbottom, eu já estava mais ou menos acostumado com o dia a dia ali. Neville saía pela manhã para dar aulas e costumava voltar no meio da tarde. Na hora das refeições algum elfo doméstico da escola me trazia um prato bem servido, ordens da diretora McGonagall que sabia da minha presença ali. Dei graças aos céus por Longbottom ser um homem grande, de forma que eu pude usar suas roupas. Claro que haveria desconfiança se houvesse movimentos de pessoas indo até a minha casa buscar meus pertences.

Os aposentos privativos de Longbottom eram um amplo cômodo no térreo do castelo, composto por uma confortável cama de casal, uma mesa redonda de mogno com quatro cadeiras, uma poltrona bastante confortável, duas estantes altas com livros e um guarda roupas. Havia também uma entrada para o banheiro e uma porta que dava para a sala de aula, por onde eu tinha entrado uma semana antes.

Algumas plantas da coleção de Neville que, acreditava eu, não podiam ficar expostas à luz natural ficavam dentro do quarto. Havia uma porta larga, de correr, que levava a uma espécie de estufa particular, na qual ele trabalhava às vezes por horas a fio. Na primeira vez que eu ficara observando ele levantar vasos pesados, usando uma camiseta de malha fina para aguentar o calor que fazia dentro da estufa, eu me peguei admirando seu corpo. Eu jamais teria imaginado que o trabalho de um professor de Herbologia seria tão pesado... acho que a professora Sprout provavelmente usava feitiços ou pedia ajuda de alguém pra cuidar das estufas da escola.

Longbottom quase não tinha falado comigo, mas aquilo não me incomodava. O que estava me enlouquecendo era estar preso ali sem poder fazer nada para proteger Kim, sabendo que Kinoss estava atrás dele. Eu já não dormia bem desde de a morte de Giuseppe, mas as coisas vinham piorando muito, e a sensação de impotência estava me mantendo completamente desperto a noite.

Um dia, por coincidência, descobri que quando eu me sentava na enorme e confortável poltrona que havia no canto dos aposentos de Neville, meu sono vinha com mais facilidade. Comecei a cochilar ali algumas horas por dia, quando ele estava dando aulas.

Naquela segunda feira, dormi tão profundamente durante a tarde que não acordei com o barulho de Longbottom entrando no quarto. Eu estava exausto de muitas noites em claro. Quando despertei ele estava parcialmente debruçado sobre mim, seu corpo estava suado, e ele exalava um cheiro denso e masculino. Obviamente estivera trabalhando nas estufas de Hogwarts.

\- Eu não me importo que você durma na cama. – ele falou, não era um tom agravável, apenas prático.

Longbottom era uma pessoal essencialmente prática. Na primeira noite, achei que ele fosse tentar um outro arranjo, conjurar alguns cobertores e me fazer dormir no tapete. Mas ele não tinha frescura, tinha botado um travesseiro do outro lado da cama pra mim, se virado de bruços e dormido confortavelmente como se eu nem estivesse lá. Se ele não se importava de dormir na cama comigo de noite, ia ser a última pessoa a se importar que eu tirasse um cochilo na cama dele durante o dia.

\- Eu sei. – eu respondi. – Mas não estou conseguindo dormir. Não sei porque aqui parece que o sono vem mais fácil.

Ele abriu um raro sorriso. Havia exatamente uma semana que eu estava ali e até então Longbottom não tinha me dirigido um único sorrisinho, nem que fosse de desprezo ou escárnio.

\- É a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_. – ele falou, acenando com a cabeça para uma pequena árvore preta, envasada, posicionada ao lado da poltrona na qual eu estava sentado. – Ela acalma você.

\- A árvore? – eu perguntei, surpreso.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu e pareceu irritado de repente. – Venho tentando convencer o St. Mungus a me deixar usá-la no caso dos meus pais, mas eles insistem que as propriedades da _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ são mitológicas.

\- Seu pais? – eu perguntei, como um reflexo.

E então cheguei à conclusão óbvia. Seus pais eram Franco e Alice Longbottom, tinham sido torturados até a loucura na primeira guerra contra Voldemort, quando Neville ainda era um bebê. Claro que eles estariam internados até hoje no St. Mungus, sob os cuidados dos Medibruxos especializados. Ele não me respondeu nada, me deixando concluir sozinho a que ele se referia.

\- Preciso de um advogado. – ele suspirou.

\- Draco é muito bom. – eu respondi.

Ele franziu a testa, mas não continuou o assunto. Vi que ele cortava um minúsculo pedaço de uma folha negra da árvore e o amassava em uma colher, com um pouco de água.

\- Tome, vai se sentir melhor. – Longbottom falou, me estendendo.

Normalmente não aceitaria, eu não era chegado a poções e beberagens calmantes. Muito menos uma não aprovada pelo Conselho de Medibruxaria e recomendada por um homem com quem eu praticara bullying a infância toda.

Mas eu não estava nada bem. Desde a noite do noivado de Blaise, eu senti a ameaça nos olhos de Kinoss, parece que tudo tinha voltado à tona. Eu vinha revivendo a morte de Giuseppe o tempo todo na minha mente, criando a cena na minha cabeça, de mil maneiras diferentes. Já era tarde demais quando eu o alcancei, eu ainda guardava a memória vívida de seu corpo morto, inerte nos meus braços. Seu rosto outrora tão lindo desfigurado por aquele projétil.

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Não podia mais aguentar.

Peguei a colher das mãos de Neville Longbottom e engoli o conteúdo gorduroso e amargo. E fiz o mesmo no dia seguinte, e no outro. Três dias depois eu sentia que minha mente tinha se apaziguado um pouco. Eu conseguia ver as coisas com mais clareza. Meu sono tinha melhorado um pouco, sobretudo porque Longbottom tinha me permitido transportar a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ para o lado da cama.

Naquela noite, depois de um jantar silencioso (como sempre) ao lado de Neville, eu recebi a visita de Blaise e Draco.

\- Blaise! Draco! – eu cumprimentei, quando Longbottom abriu para que eles entrassem.

Os dois me cumprimentaram e também a Neville, que foi educado, embora se mantivesse um pouco afastado, talvez tentando dar a nós o mínimo de privacidade.

\- Harry me disse que você queria falar comigo, Neville. – Draco disse, fazendo com que ele viesse para mais perto de nós.

\- É verdade, espere um minuto. – Longbottom começou a mexer na estante ao lado da mesa, na qual Draco, Blaise e eu nos sentamos para poder conversar.

Em menos de um minuto ele já estava se sentando na cadeira entre eu e Blaise, de frente pra Draco, escorregando um grosso envelope pela mesa.

\- Preciso de um advogado. – ele disse a frase que tinha dito a mim três dias antes. – Vitaverza disse que você é muito bom.

Draco olhou de mim pra Longbottom como se imaginasse que assunto tinha surgido entre nós dois para que eu lhe indicasse um advogado.

\- Posso saber do que se trata? – Draco perguntou, com cuidado. – Ou você prefere conversar em uma outra ocasião? Pergunto porque tem áreas do Direito Mágico que eu tenho mais conhecimento do que outras, dependendo do processo, talvez seja mais vantajoso que eu te indique outro advogado do escritório.

\- Se você achar que não é sua área, tudo bem, mas antes de mais nada quero que saiba que há uma razão para eu querer que seja você a defender esse caso. – Longbottom falou, e então fez uma pausa para encarar o envelope. – Isso é... é sobre os meus pais. Eu quero interferir no tratamento e o St. Mungus não está autorizando.

Um lampejo de dor que eu não via a algum tempo nos olhos de Draco apareceu. Era uma dor muito específica, dor da guerra, dor de quem viu matar, de quem viu morrer, de quem viu torturar.

\- Tia Bella. – Draco falou, a voz quase inaudível, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo.

Depois de Voldemort, eu sabia que ninguém mais tinha apavorado mais Draco do que Bellatrix Lestrange, a irmã de sua mãe. O rosto de Neville se contorceu em um sorriso horrível, quase grotesco.

\- Sim. Tia Bella. – ele falou.

\- Achei que isso fosse ser um motivo para você me querer o mais longe possível do caso. – Draco disse, com sinceridade.

\- Você não é sua família. – Neville levantou os olhos para encara-lo. – Você reescreveu a História. Não fez o que eles esperavam que fizessem. Não se tornou o que eles esperavam que se tornasse. Achei que devia a você a chance de me ajudar a trazer meus pais de volta.

Draco o encarou por quase um minuto inteiro.

\- Vou vencer esse processo, Neville. – ele disse, com firmeza. – É uma questão de honra pra mim.

Neville sorriu um dos seu raros sorrisos reais.

\- Estou contando com isso. – ele respondeu. – Agora... querem que eu saia para poder conversarem melhor?

\- Eu não me importo que fique. – eu me apressei a responder, talvez tenha dito até rápido demais. – O quarto é seu afinal.

Na verdade, eu queria que ele ouvisse o que eu ia dizer a Draco e Blaise. Eu sabia que Longbottom tinha uma péssima opinião de mim. Ele me achava covarde, agressivo e um possível traidor. Eu não sabia porque aquilo importava, mas de repente descobri que fazia diferença, sim, o que Neville Longbottom pensava ao meu respeito.

\- Tudo bem pra mim, Neville. – Draco sorriu. – Como Marcus disse, nós é que estamos incomodando.

\- Não há nada a esconder. – Blaise riu também.

Vi que Blaise me olhou rapidamente antes de responder. Talvez achasse que eu tinha pedido para Longbottom ficar para que ele não pensasse que estávamos discutindo um plano de fuga secreto ou algo assim. Mas isso nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

\- Como está tudo? – eu perguntei. – O plano já tem previsão pra acontecer?

\- Parece que a viagem de Kinoss para a França vai ocorrer até o final do mês. – Draco contou. – Descobrimos que ele tem muitos negócios lá que precisam ser fechados nesse prazo.

Por "descobrimos" ele provavelmente estava querendo dizer Jorge Weasley, cuja função nos planos da Ordem era acompanhar os movimentos de Kinoss e descobrir quando ele viajaria para a França. Ele estava evitando dizer o nome de Jorge, provavelmente porque não queria me chatear. Eu via o jeito que Jorge Weasley olhava para Kim e o chamava de docinho, só se fosse cego para não perceber que o desejava. Depois, na minha última noite livre, tinha sido ele quem sumira levando Kim.

\- Os aurores estão nos fazendo perguntas sobre o seu desaparecimento. – Blaise comentou. – Tanto eu quanto Draco dissemos acreditar que você está tratando de negócios na Itália.

\- Como você está, Marcus? – Draco perguntou, tocando meu braço, o rosto preocupado.

\- Melhor. – eu disse, tentando corajosamente sorrir mesmo na situação na qual eu me encontrava. – Longbottom me deu um remédio.

Blaise e Draco imediatamente encararam Neville, com expressões de dúvida.

\- Sei o que estou fazendo, é uma planta que quero usar no tratamento de meus pais. – ele falou. – Estou dando uma dose mínima, ele não está dopado.

\- Está me ajudando a pensar com mais clareza. – eu confessei, e então me virei para os meus amigos. – E por isso, tem algo que preciso dizer a vocês dois.

Os dois esperaram, me olhando.

\- Mesmo que os outros não acreditem, eu preciso que vocês dois saibam que eu não... eu não seria capaz... eu nunca destruiria o plano contra os Purificadores. Eu jamais contaria a ninguém, com ou sem feitiço Fidelius. Eu não arriscaria a vida das pessoas da Ordem dessa maneira. Além disso, os Purificadores do Sangue matam gente todos os dias, trouxas e nascidos trouxas, como Giuseppe e Kim. – eu falei, torcendo para que eles acreditassem em mim. – Eu nunca poderia... Mesmo que eu tivesse escondido Kim, mantido ele comigo como eu pretendia, ainda assim eu entregaria a poção à Ordem conforme eu prometi. Naquele dia falei que não ajudaria... mas foi da boca pra fora. É claro que eu faria o possível para deter Kinoss e os Purificadores... eu jamais correria atrás de uma vingança sem sentido contra Harry ou quem quer que fosse... vocês estão lutando pelas mesmas coisas que eu.

Blaise tocou meu braço com a mão, apertando, demonstrando apoio.

\- Nós sabemos, Marcus. – ele disse. – É claro que nós sabemos.

\- Eu acredito em você, Marcus, e fico feliz que esteja conseguindo expressar tudo isso. – Draco falou, em um tom animado. – Se eu disser isso a Harry ele pode conversar com o restante da Ordem, para que você fique livre...

\- Não acho boa ideia. – Blaise discordou. – Me lembro muito bem do dia em que Harry reuniu a Ordem da Fênix para contar por alto o que tinha acontecido entre Kim e Marcus e a forma como pareceu que Marcus podia colocar tudo a perder. O apoio a decisão de prendê-lo em Hogwarts até o final do plano foi unânime. A Ordem pode estar cheia de bruxos da confiança de Harry, competentes, bons e dispostos a lutar contra as trevas; mas eles sabem do passado que temos e não confiam em nós. Não se esqueça de tudo o que você ouviu no Quartel General dos Aurores, Draco...

\- Mas, Harry... – Draco ia começar um discurso inflado, de confiança no seu namorado.

\- Se me permitem um comentário, Zabini está certo. - Longbottom comentou, virando-se pra mim. – Se algo der errado neste plano depois de Harry ter convencido a Ordem a votar para te libertar, a culpa vai recair sobre você. A verdade é que nenhum de nós te conhece realmente, não temos qualquer razão para confiar em você. Os membros da Ordem que já tiveram alguma convivência com você são os que estudaram conosco em Hogwarts, e esses não guardam memórias muito positivas.

\- É melhor que eu fique. – eu concordei.

Descobri que não era só a opinião de Longbottom que importava. Eu queria poder sair dali com alguma dignidade. Queria poder dizer que eu nunca teria traído a Ordem. Não valia apena ir embora agora e correr o risco de gerar mais desconfiança a meu respeito.

\- Não será por muito tempo. – disse Draco, parecendo pensar bem em tudo que Neville tinha dito.

\- E Kim, como está? – eu fiz a pergunta que vinha querendo fazer desde o início.

\- Kim está bem, está em segurança. – Blaise garantiu, como se já esperasse aquela pergunta e tivesse uma resposta pronta. – A Ordem tem gente protegendo ele dia e noite, onde quer que ele vá.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, respirando fundo. Ele estava vivo. Não estava morto. Estava vivo. Não estava sangrando com um tiro na cabeça igual a Giuseppe. Estava vivo.

\- Ele parece... feliz? – eu quis saber.

\- Superando. – Draco respondeu, tornando-se severo de repente. – Você não fez nada bem a ele. Vou ter que te pedir para não atormentá-lo quando sair daqui.

\- Eu não sou um monstro. – era horrível ter que dizer aquilo a alguém que me conhecia tão bem como Draco, mas depois de todo o meu comportamento com Kim, era natural que ele estivesse pensando daquela maneira. – Se ele realmente não me quiser mais, não vou estuprar o garoto.

\- Não foi o que pareceu. – Draco acusou.

\- Também não precisa falar assim... – Blaise disse a Draco, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Eu mereci isso. – eu admiti. – Acho que a única coisa que posso dizer em minha defesa é que eu não queria outra morte nas costas.

A expressão de Draco se suavizou um pouco.

\- A morte de Giuseppe não foi culpa sua. – ele falou.

\- Claro que foi. – eu encarei a mesa, sem conseguir olhar pra mais ninguém. – Se ele fosse só mais um trouxa italiano, passeando pelo Palazzo Davanzati, ainda estaria vivo.

\- Não é o medo de Kim morrer que te deixou tão enlouquecido. Você não gosta tanto de Kim assim. – Blaise virou-se pra mim, os olhos inteligentes me analisando. – O que te fez perder a cabeça foi o medo de perder Giuseppe pela segunda vez.

\- Do que você está falando, Blaise? – Draco perguntou.

\- Você engana Draco, mas não a mim. Desde que Giuseppe morreu você não se envolveu seriamente com homem nenhum, o primeiro que você esteve disposto a ter um compromisso foi Kim. E não é porque você está apaixonado por Kim, mas porque ele se parece com Giuseppe. – Blaise falou, dizendo nada mais do que a mais pura verdade sobre mim. – Venho notando isso praticamente desde o início. Tirando a cor do cabelo, eles são muito parecidos fisicamente. Mas vai além disso. São dois rapazes jovens, de família pobre, com sonho de fazer faculdade para cuidar de pessoas que estão doentes. Kim e Giuseppe são meigos, gentis, tratam a todos com humanidade e detestam injustiças.

\- Acho que em parte isso é normal... Pelo menos sobre a parte física e a questão da personalidade, é o tipo de garoto que Marcus gosta. – Draco tentava me arranjar desculpas, gaguejando um pouco. – O resto são coincidências...

\- Não são coincidências. A camisa que ele fez Kim usar no meu noivado, eu me lembrei dela imediatamente. Giuseppe a usou em uma das nossas últimas noites na Itália. Marcus guardou as roupas do ex namorado morto e deu a Kim, para que ele vestisse... claro que Kim não sabe disso. – Blaise continuou sem piedade. – É por isso que ele enlouqueceu. Pra ele é como se Giuseppe tivesse ressuscitado no corpo de Kim.

Eu fiz mesmo aquilo. Dei a Kim aquelas roupas para sentir o cheiro do meu Giuseppe em um corpo que estivesse vivo. Fechei os olhos e abracei o corpo magro de Kim, tão semelhante ao de Giuseppe, ignorando a coloração avermelhada dos seus cabelos, fingindo que tinha meu amor ali de novo comigo. Eu era um doente.

\- É verdade. – eu confessei. – Eu realmente fiz isso.

\- Marcus isso é... é errado em tantos níveis. – Draco disse, em voz baixa. – Não só com Kim, mas com você mesmo. Você precisa superar, aprender a viver de novo, sem Giuseppe e sem um substituto pra ele.

\- Se Kim ainda me quiser... – eu comecei.

Eu tinha esperanças. Se eu pudesse manter Kim, poderia manter Giuseppe.

\- Ele não quer. – Blaise cortou. – Eu o vi. Ele está melhor sem você. Pode ser duro de ouvir, mas é a verdade. Ele está mais feliz, mais confiante, como se tivesse recuperado as forças.

\- Quando eu disse a ele que Harry e Neville tinham tomado a decisão de te manter preso em Hogwarts, ele ficou aliviado Marcus. – Draco fez questão de dizer. – A última pessoa que ele quer ter por perto é você.

Blaise e Draco estavam fazendo questão de deixar aquilo bem claro.

\- Não estamos dizendo isso pra chatear você. – Blaise falou. – Draco e eu queremos o seu bem.

\- Eu sei. – eu assenti.

Se aquela era a verdade, eu preferia saber. Era eu quem tinha estragado tudo com Kim. E Kim era um cara muito legal, merecia coisa melhor do que alguém que só o queria porque ele lhe fazia lembrar o ex namorado morto.

\- Você me ajudou no momento que eu mais precisei. Me ofereceu abrigo na Itália quando eu não tinha outra alternativa. Protegeu a mim e a minha mãe. – Blaise continuou. – Eu estou do seu lado, Marcus.

\- Assim como eu. – Draco falou. – Você salvou minha vida... sempre serei grato.

Blaise e eu nos viramos pra ele, surpresos. Draco nos tinha agradecido por muitas coisas. Por termos voltado pra Inglaterra por ele, por termos tirado ele da Mansão, por termos ajudado ele a enterrar seus pais, a se livrar de Azkaban, a reaver seus bens, a se reerguer após a guerra. Mas nunca, nunca tinha me agradecido por ter impedido que ele bebesse veneno no dia em que eu e Blaise o encontramos destruído pela guerra. Draco Malfoy de certa forma achava que podia ter colocado fim a muito sofrimento se sua vida tivesse terminado ali.

\- Você nunca me agradeceu por isso. – eu olhei pra ele. – O que mudou?

\- Harry. – ele sorriu. – Harry disse que me ama. Eu só pude ouvir porque você me impediu naquele dia, Marcus. Você é um bom homem, um bom amigo. Se você não está bem... não vamos desistir de você.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Blaise prometeu.

Conversamos um pouco mais, sobre assuntos mais supérfluos, de forma que até Longbottom fez um comentário ou outro. Depois, Blaise e Draco se despediram de nós e foram embora.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, eu me deitei cansado, ao lado de Longbottom, como já era de costume, vestindo um short preto largo que ele tinha me emprestado. Adormeci rápido, mergulhando em um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Lá para o meio da madrugada, quase de manhã, no entanto, minha mente possuiu-se de um horrendo pesadelo.

O rosto de Kinoss estava em todo lugar, rasgando Giuseppe, seu corpo, seu rosto, cada parte sua que eu amava. Seu grito preenchia meus ouvidos junto com a risada rouca e cruel de Kinoss, que me avisava que cada homem que eu tocasse, cada pobre coitado, sofreria com a mesma maldição.

Eu me debatia, suava frio, sentia que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu gritava por ajuda. Alguém precisava salvar Giuseppe, salvar Kim, salvar cada um desses garotos, pobres garotos. Eles não tinham nada a ver com isso. A culpa era minha. Minha. Era eu quem tinha arrumado briga com Kinoss.

E então senti mãos me segurando, um corpo pesado por cima do meu, me contendo, prendendo meus braços do lado do corpo. Quando despertei, vi que estava na cama, encarando Neville Longbottom, que forçava-se pra cima de mim, me contendo.

\- Foi um pesadelo. – ele me contou, tentando me trazer para o momento presente. – Tive que te segurar, você se estava se debatendo tanto que achei que fosse bater a cabeça.

\- Certo. – eu concordei. – Obrigado.

Sem dúvida, tinha sido melhor. Naquela circunstância, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse para me acordar, para me tirar daquele abismo, seria bom. Se a ideia dele tinha sido prender meus braços e jogar seu enorme corpo em cima de mim, eu não iria reclamar.

\- Quer um pouco mais de _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim, por favor. – eu pedi.

Ele se levantou, para cortar um pedacinho da planta pra mim, me dando uma dose um pouquinho maior do que a usual. Senti os efeitos quase que imediatos se espalharem pelo meu corpo, diminuindo minha taquicardia.

\- Essa planta é realmente boa. – eu comentei.

\- Venho me dedicando a estuda-la desde o final da guerra. – ele contou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Ela tranquiliza, diminui a frequência cardíaca, libera substâncias no organismo que previnem crises de pânico e ansiedade. Seus efeitos mágicos fazem com que a pessoa fique mais concentrada, que consiga pensar para além da dor, tomar decisões de forma mais calma e racional. Pode ajudar meus pais a recuperar a sanidade, ao menos parcialmente.

\- Porque os Medibruxos são tão contrários? – eu perguntei, confuso.

\- O Conselho de Medibruxos são um bando de velhos orgulhosos, nunca aceitaram nenhuma das minhas pesquisas porque eu não tenho NOM e muito NIEM em poções. Pra eles eu sou só um herbologista que tenho que me concentrar em eliminar pragas e adubar plantas. Me disseram para deixar a criação de novos medicamentos para quem entende disso. – ele falou, com raiva.

\- Você nunca pensou em tirar seus pais do hospital? – eu perguntei.

\- Se eu assinar um termo dizendo que me responsabilizo por eles e que quero trata-los em casa, eu posso fazer como eu quiser. Mas eu nem mesmo tenho uma residência fixa, eu vivo em Hogwarts. Mesmo que eu comprasse uma casa, eles ficariam em um ambiente completamente estranho, eles estão acostumados com o Hospital, estão lá há mais de 20 anos. – ele explicou. – Meus pais tem atendimento diário de Medibruxos, Magicoterapeutas, curandeiros, voluntários, grupos de apoio, além de outras poções e feitiços de cura que também os ajudam e que eu não teria como ter acesso. Eu não tenho tantos recursos financeiros que me permitiriam contratar uma equipe para oferecer isso a eles fora do St. Mungus.

\- É claro, eu entendo. – eu disse, colocando a mão sobre a dele, antes que pudesse perceber que o fazia. – As coisas vão se resolver... Logo a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ vai ajudar seus pais... como está me ajudando.

Ele encarou minha mão por alguns segundos e eu a retirei. Olhei para um ponto fixo na parede pensando no ponto que eu tinha chegado, precisar de ajuda de uma planta mágica pra curar a minha loucura.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

\- Nada, só estava pensando. – eu falei, em voz baixa. – Seus pais precisam da _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ , o que é justificável, eles sofreram com uma maldição horrível. Mas eu não fui atingido por feitiço nenhum. E mesmo assim terminei desse jeito, acordando suado no meio da noite, assustado como se fosse um garotinho, implorando por uma dose de calmante.

Ele fitou meu rosto por alguns segundos, seus olhos me analisando, parecendo me enxergar até a alma.

\- A dor de perder alguém pode ser tão destruidora quanto uma Cruciatus, ou até mais. – ele falou, com sinceridade. – Mas seus amigos tem razão. Nada vai ficar melhor enquanto você não parar de procurar o menino que morreu nos que estão vivos.

\- Cada homem que eu toco, sinto o mesmo pânico. – eu confessei. – Não consigo me livrar disso.

\- Viver com sequelas emocionais, traumas por ter perdido filhos, pais, companheiros, amigos... isso é mais comum do que você pensa. Essa guerra fez muitos mortos. Você não é o único que se sente assim. – ele falou. – Muitas pessoas se consultam com os magicoterapeutas do .

Eu sabia pouco sobre os Magicoterapeutas. Era uma tendência recente no mundo bruxo, mais própria da cultura trouxa, que tinha como costume falar dos problemas emocionais com um profissional chamado psicólogo ou psicoterapeuta. No mundo mágico, muitos estudiosos trouxas foram incorporados na área da Magicoterapia, o que foi considerado uma grande inovação, porque os bruxos tinham o secular mau hábito de ignorar o conhecimento trouxa.

\- Você está sugerindo que eu preciso de um Magicoterapeuta? – eu perguntei, talvez um pouco mais incomodado com aquilo do que eu gostaria de aparentar.

\- Mal não ia fazer. – ele disse, prático. – Eu mesmo tenho um.

\- Você tem? – meu queixo caiu.

Ele não tinha cara nenhuma de que se sentava em uma poltrona para falar dos problemas.

\- Tenho. – ele deu de ombros. – Por que? Está tão abaixo de você pedir ajuda?

E de repente olhei pra ele. Neville Longbottom me encarava, sério. Não tinha absolutamente nada me atraía em um homem. Eu gostava de rapazes mais magros, de baixa estatura, e traços delicados; Longbottom era imenso, um brutamontes, o rosto quadrado demais, traços fortes, másculos demais. Se eu procurava homens de jeito afável, doce, sonhador... e ele era prático demais, duro demais, sempre tão na dele, falava só o necessário. Se parecia até comigo nesses aspectos e em outros tantos não. Ele era mais corajoso, sabia o que queria, de onde vinha e pra onde estava indo.

Apesar de tudo aquilo. Ou por causa de tudo aquilo, eu não saberia dizer, eu o queria. Eu tinha o observado em sua estufa privativa vezes demais para negar. Tinha gostado demais do peso do corpo dele sobre o meu pra dizer que não. Então ao invés de responder a pergunta dele, eu incoerentemente o beijei.

Provei com urgência o gosto dos seus lábios, sugando-os, até que Longbottom tivesse tempo de se recuperar e empurrar meu peito com a mão espalmada, afastando-me dele.

\- Eu não sou gay. – foram as palavras que saíram de seus lábios.

Surpreendentemente, aquilo me fez soltar uma risada baixa. Seus olhos estavam firmes nos meus, eu via a brasa ali, pronta para fazê-lo entrar em combustão.

\- Tudo bem. – eu respondi, me aproximando dele. – Mas então porque está me olhando assim?

E ele avançou. Me beijou com a mesma urgência que eu o tinha beijado, demonstrando que desejava o mesmo que eu. Senti sua barba por fazer roçar no meu rosto enquanto eu explorava a boca dele com a língua, nós dois mergulhando num beijo profundo, ambos pareciam buscar cada vez mais e ninguém queria recuar.

Minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo, tocando seu peito forte sem pudor nenhum, e ele reivindicava o direito de fazer o mesmo comigo, apertando meu corpo, me descobrindo, num frenesi louco de excitação. Há anos eu não ficava com ninguém daquela maneira, sem ter controle nenhum sobre as ações da pessoa, só me deixando levar pelo desejo, só sentindo e deixando o que ele sentisse também.

Desci a mão pro seu short, retirando-o rapidamente, expondo seu corpo nu, maravilhoso, bem torneado. Neville Longbottom era um homem lindo. Toquei seu pênis rígido, grosso, sabendo como manipula-lo para deixa-lo ainda mais excitado.

Ele beijou meu pescoço com volúpia, chupando-me, marcando-me, para então dizer com a voz rouca:

\- Eu não sou submisso, não sou delicado. Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?

Não era uma pergunta gentil, era um aviso. Mas eu já tinha passado há muito tempo do ponto de voltar atrás. Eu sentia meu corpo como um mar de libido, ondulando incontrolável.

\- Se eu prometer que dou pra você depois... você me deixa te comer? – eu tentei negociar.

Longbottom se afastou um pouco para medir minhas palavras.

\- Por que você primeiro? – ele questionou, desconfiado.

\- Porque já comi outros caras antes. – expliquei – Sei como fazer ser... mais fácil.

\- Se você estiver mentindo... – Longbottom estreitou os olhos. – Vitaverza eu juro que...

\- Como eu posso estar inventando? – eu perguntei, incrédulo. – Então eu minto, e depois faço o que? Passo as próximas semanas acordado evitando que você enfie sua Mimbulus Mimbletonia no meu rabo?

Ele deu uma risada baixa e eu aproveitei que ele estava parecendo desarmado, e avancei pra ele, beijando seu ombro, seu pescoço, sugando-o com força e intimidade, da mesma força como ele tinha feito comigo. Quando cheguei próximo ao seu ouvido, mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha devagar, encostando meus lábios ali.

\- Não estou mentindo. – eu esclareci. – Estou fazendo a você uma proposta que nunca fiz a nenhum outro.

Ele se virou de costas pra mim, apoiando as mãos na parede. Aquele era o máximo de resposta que Longbottom me daria.

\- Preciso que pegue a varinha. – eu disse, encostando meu corpo no dele.

Eu ainda estava de short, mas certamente ele podia sentir minha ereção através da malha fina.

\- Pra que...? – ele perguntou.

\- Preciso que faça dois feitiços. – eu respondi.

Ele alcançou a varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e voltou a posição que estava anteriormente. Eu voltei a me encostar nele, passando a mão displicentemente pelo seu corpo, tocando os músculos do seu peito, sua barriga.

\- Você vai fazer os feitiços em você mesmo, e mais tarde vai fazê-los em mim, porque estou sem varinha. – eu falei, atrás dele, os lábios próximos do seu ouvido. – Primeiro aponte pra si próprio e diga _Corpus Purgatio._

Ele o fez, sentindo imediatamente os efeitos do feitiço em si próprio, e portanto compreendendo pra que servia o feitiço de limpeza. O segundo era o feitiço de lubrificação, eu também disse a ele em voz alta o feitiço e ele o fez, sentindo os efeitos imediatos em seu próprio corpo.

Eu desci a mão esquerda para o seu membro, segurando-o habilmente, masturbando-o devagar, sentindo-o inchar sob meu toque. Ao mesmo tempo, escorreguei um dedo por entre suas nádegas firmes, introduzindo-o em sua entrada apertada. Movimentei o dedo abrindo espaço, buscando alargar seu canal.

Quando o invadi com o segundo dedo, Longbottom separou mais as pernas e abaixou-se um pouco mais, entendendo que era necessário facilitar pra mim e me dar mais espaço. Eu continuei a prepara-lo, dedicando-me a expandir seu orifício estreito, penetrando-o com três dedos.

\- Vá de uma vez, Vitaverza. – eu o ouvi trincar os dentes.

Aquilo não precisava ser dito duas vezes. Eu o queria com sofreguidão. Tirei o short em meio segundo e arremeti pra dentro dele em uma única estocada, até me encontrar enterrado todo dentro do seu corpo.

\- Desgraçado. – ele grunhiu.

\- Foi você quem quis assim. – eu disse. – Agora não reclame.

Eu fiquei parado dentro dele por quase um minuto inteiro. Sabia que não seria Neville Longbottom a me dizer que estava com dor e me pedir para esperar um pouco. Se eu perguntasse a ele, era capaz até de se ofender comigo. Então eu só parei, e deixei todo meu desejo guiar meus movimentos.

Deixei meus lábios marcarem suas costas, beijando-o, lambendo-o, mordendo-o, fazendo-o meu por aquele breve momento. Minhas mãos apertavam-no, faziam seu corpo arrepiar, tocavam onde eu sabia que o excitaria. Eu voltei a manipular gostosamente seu membro, que tinha baixado um pouco pela dor da penetração, fazendo com que ele novamente se projetasse pra cima escandalosamente duro.

Quando parei de masturba-lo, passei os braços em volta do seu corpo, puxando-o pra mim, começando a me movimentar dentro dele, permitindo-me penetrar aquele orifício tão apertado que se abria pra mim, enquanto Neville ofegava baixo, segurando-se para não emitir nenhum ruído.

Eu estava excitado demais, o corpo dele era delicioso, eu queria me perder ali, alcançar todo meu prazer dentro dele. Eu já arremetia pra dentro dele com necessidade, num sexo gostoso, exigente e forte, quando percebi que ele tinha descido a mão pro próprio pênis e se masturbava com violência. Eu tinha parado de tocá-lo, porque sabia que ele queria me comer depois, então achei que não queria gozar ainda.

Mas pelo jeito ele queria. Meus movimentos dentro dele estavam o levando a algum lugar. Suas mãos em si próprio eram ágeis e, antes que eu pudesse alcançar seu membro para ajuda-lo, senti que ele atingia o orgasmo, seu canal se contraindo em mim, apertando meu pênis, me levando a gozar junto com ele.

Quando eu saí de dentro de Neville e ele se virou de frente pra mim, eu perguntei:

\- Você quer esperar um pouco pra se recuperar?

Mas pelo jeito a pergunta o ofendeu, porque ele me empurrou na cama de barriga pra cima, pressionando seu corpo sobre o meu, fazendo-me sentir seu pau ainda completamente duro, me mostrando que ele ainda aguentaria muito mais. Sua mão direita foi de encontro a minha boca, tapando-a.

\- Você fica tão melhor calado, Vitaverza. – ele sorriu, com malícia.

Ele tinha acabado de se masturbar e sua mão estava melada de porra. Eu abri a boca, surpreendendo, sugando quatro de seus dedos um a um, sorvendo seu gosto de macho.

Aquilo tinha visivelmente deixado ele excitado. Ele tocou meu pau, massageando-o, me deixando duro de novo. Fez em mim os feitiços que eu tinha ensinado, e eu respirei fundo, tentando lidar com a estranha sensação de sentir em mim mesmo aquelas magias que para mim era tão comum fazer em outras pessoas.

Eu ergui as pernas para que ele pudesse me tocar e ele me penetrou com os dedos, um a um, da mesma forma que eu havia feito com ele. Tornando-me lentamente mais dilatado, mais largo e pronto para recebe-lo. Quando ele me tomou, e eu senti seu pênis grosso invadindo-me, possuindo meu corpo, não senti como se fosse um sacrifício. Não senti como se fosse uma barganha, algo que dei apenas para conseguir conquistar o privilégio de tê-lo.

Eu o quis. O quis quando a dor parecia lacerar-me por dentro. O quis quando a dor abrandou, e abriu espaço pra satisfação. O quis quando ele esperou, o quis quando ele dispôs de mim com lentidão, e quando me comeu com veemência, num furor indomável. Eu o quis quando ele me tocou, me fazendo gozar pela segunda vez, desejando que eu sentisse o que ele tinha sentido antes. O quis quando ele se derramou pra dentro de mim, beijando a minha boca, ofegante, desejoso de mim.

E o quis até mesmo quando tudo acabou, e ele se retirou do meu corpo, deitando-se ao meu lado.

\- Você sentiu pânico, Marcus, de me tocar? – ele perguntou, lembrando-se do que eu tinha dito um pouco antes de começarmos com aquilo.

Deixei um sorriso tomar meus lábios.

Aquele era o homem que tinha participado da Armada de Dumbledore e lutado contra Comensais da Morte aos quinze anos. Era o homem que tinha ido para Hogwarts sob o domínio de Voldemort, tido aula com comensais, se recusado a obedecer, sido torturado e liderado a resistência em Hogwarts. Era o homem que tinha matado a cobra do Lorde das Trevas com uma espada. O homem que tinha permanecido de pé, lutando, mesmo quando muitos de seus companheiros e amigos já tinham caído na última batalha.

\- Você não vai morrer, Neville Longbottom. – eu falei, fechando os olhos, sentindo o sono vir novamente. – Estou bem certo disso.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Era sábado à tarde. Eu e Draco estávamos na sala de estar da Mansão. Eu tinha um livro no colo, mas estava mais interessado em vê-lo trabalhar. Draco estava muito ocupado analisando uma extensa papelada, visto que na semana seguinte ele teria a primeira audiência judicial do caso dos pais de Neville e, também, o julgamento final do caso do divórcio e condenação de Richard Mehothewn.

Richard Mehothewn estava preso desde que tinha atacado Draco na Floreios e Borrões, mas mesmo de dentro de Azkaban tinha subornado muita gente, entrado com vários recursos, contratado os melhores advogados e feito com que o caso se estendesse por várias semanas. Draco estava lutando com unhas e dentes. Aquela semana, Draco estava certo de que colocaria um ponto final naquela história, libertaria Katherine (a ex esposa de Mehothewn) das garras daquele desgraçado, e manteria Mehothewn em Azkaban ao menos por mais alguns anos.

Eu estava prevendo, no entanto, que Richard Mehothewn não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente assim. E como um aviso do destino, no momento em que tive esse pensamento, um dos Elfos Domésticos da Mansão entrou na sala, nos avisando que tínhamos visitas: o chefe da seção de Aurores e um outro auror.

Eu me levantei, olhando pra Draco, que ergueu-se também, vindo para junto de mim.

\- Pode deixá-los entrar, Prim. – Draco falou, tranquilo.

Ele parecia decidido a não se incomodar. Eu vi Kingsley Shacklebolt cruzar a porta, seu semblante sério usual, suas costumeiras vestes roxas, e assim como Draco, não me abalei. Mas atrás de Kingsley, não era quem eu esperava. Era Philip quem tinha vindo com ele. Eu ofeguei baixo. Draco apertou a minha mão e ouvi ele trincar o maxilar, demonstrando que sabia quem tinha acabado de entrar em sua casa.

Draco deu um passo na minha frente.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt! – Ele cumprimentou, numa cordialidade fria e sonserina que eu raramente o via usar. – No que posso ajudar os aurores hoje?

\- Preciso falar com vocês. - Kingsley olhou diretamente pra mim. – É urgente.

Draco se movimentou oferecendo um lugar pros aurores nas poltronas, enquanto ele mesmo se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, mais junto de mim do que seria indicado em uma conversa como aquela, com pessoas com quem não tínhamos intimidade, e cujo assunto provavelmente seria os conflitos na França e os Purificadores do Sangue. Mas Draco estava fazendo aquilo por causa da presença de Philip, ele estava com ciúmes e eu entendia.

Philip por sua vez, permanecia em silêncio, observando a mim e a Draco com atenção.

\- Eu vim lhes dar um aviso. - Kingsley disse. - Richard Mehothewn fugiu de Azkaban.

\- O que? – A voz de Draco subiu duas oitavas. – Isso é impossível...

\- Claro que é. Se ele saiu é porque alguém o tirou de lá. – eu falei, com raiva. – Depois da guerra tomamos todas as providências para impossibilitar fugas.

\- Ele certamente pagou alguém para tirá-lo de lá. Mas não podemos provar, por enquanto. – Kingsley respondeu. – O que sabemos é que ele está na foragido na França. Escondido com os Purificadores.

\- Maldito. – Draco praguejou. – Certamente de lá vai dispor de todos os meios pra acabar com esse julgamento. Inclusive matar Katherine e a mim.

\- Acreditamos que você e a esposa sejam os principais alvos dele, e é por isso que vim até aqui. O Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia queria que eu deixasse o assunto em segredo, ele não quer desacreditar o Ministério, todos acreditam que Azkaban é segura. – Kingsley disse a Draco. – Mas eu não podia deixa-lo a mercê de Mehothewn, completamente desavisado. Ainda mais agora que sabemos que Mehothewn faz parte dessa seita pavorosa.

\- Achei que você não se importasse se Draco vive ou morre. – eu falei, com severidade.

Kingsley sustentou o meu olhar, com firmeza, e algo em seu rosto me lembrou o homem que eu conheci anos atrás.

\- Eu agi mal, Harry. – ele admitiu. – Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por isso. Estou tão desesperado pra acabar com os Purificadores, que acabei me esquecendo do porquê estamos lutando.

\- Pelo menos você está tentando fazer alguma coisa, Kingsley. – Philip veio em defesa do seu chefe. – Todos nós estamos. Enquanto Harry deixou os aurores e resolveu se esconder com o namorado na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Não estamos nos escondendo. – Draco respondeu, seco.

\- Eu reabri a Ordem da Fênix. – eu disse.

Kingsley Shacklebolt abriu um sorriso de puro orgulho.

\- Você abriu? Eu sabia que não ficaria parado! Sabia que os combateria! – seu tom era animado, confiante. – Vamos deixar aquela briga pra trás, Harry. Deixe-me ajuda-lo. Coloco os aurores à disposição, vamos nos unir.

Eu não podia negar aquela ajuda. Os aurores eram uma equipe treinada para combater bruxos das trevas, poderiam ser muito mais do que úteis na batalha que viria. Mas aquela decisão também não cabia só a mim.

\- Você fez parte da Ordem da última vez, Kingsley. – eu falei. – Sabe que isso precisa ser votado. Podemos convocar uma reunião de emergência.

Shacklebolt concordou na mesma hora e eu pedi que todos os membros da Ordem nos encontrassem na sede em meia hora. Na hora marcada, a sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, estava abarrotada pelos membros da nova versão da Ordem da Fênix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Philip e outros dez aurores. Draco e eu contamos sobre o aviso que eles tinham nos dado sobre a fuga de Mehothewn (e sua união aos purificadores), bem como sua vontade de se unir a Ordem, em nosso plano.

\- Numa hora vocês viram as costas pra Harry e na outra estão oferecendo ajuda? – Rony se indignou, voltando-se para Peter Cooper que era um dos aurores presentes. – Não era você que estava chantageando Harry com uma foto outro dia, Cooper?

Arthur e Molly Weasley colocaram-se ao lado de Rony. Os dois tinham sabido por cima do ocorrido, visto que não tinham conhecimento da minha vida sexual, acreditando que eu estava de fato apenas disfarçado naquela noite.

\- Fiquei horrorizada quando Rony e Hermione me contaram. – Molly falou, passando o bebê para o colo da nora e apontando o dedo para Kingsley.

\- Você é nosso amigo há tantos anos, Kingsley. – Arthur falou. – Como pôde permitir uma chantagem tão baixa?

\- Peter não publicou aquela foto, ele não estava falando sério. – Kingsley falou tentando apaziguar a situação. – E mesmo que tivesse eu não permitiria.

\- É uma questão de saber se ainda podemos confiar nos aurores. – falou Minerva McGonagall, que também fazia parte da Ordem.

\- Não é só você Kingsley, são esses meninos que você treinou. – Gui Weasley completou.

\- Nós temos une plane. – falou Fleur. – Non pode dar errade. Non pode se espalher no Ministerie.

\- Vamos fazer um feitiço do Fidelius, como fizemos entre nós. – Hermione sugeriu. – Só os aurores presentes saberão sobre o plano e não poderão contar a ninguém.

\- E o resto de nós? – Perguntou Philip.

\- O resto terá que cumprir ordens. – Kingsley estabeleceu, achando a proposta justa.

Eu achei, também, muito justo. Se todos tinham se submetido ao feitiço do Fidelius, os aurores não poderiam ser diferentes. Os que não estavam ali na reunião, poderiam ajudar na batalha sem ser informados previamente sobre o plano. Era a melhor maneira de não permitir que tudo se espalhasse.

\- Nosso plano vai nos levar até os Purificadores, mas no final ainda precisaremos lutar. – Draco falou. – O apoio dos aurores vai nos proteger. Vai fazer com que a gente esteja em maior número, com bruxos treinados em duelo.

Kingsley olhou pra Draco com admiração, porque tinha sido a fala dele que convenceu a todos os presentes. Naquele momento, todos olharam para os lados, para os filhos, os pais, os amigos. Ninguém queria perder um ente querido. Nós tínhamos saído de uma guerra horrível. Queríamos que aquilo acabasse com o mínimo derramamento de sangue.

\- Vamos votar. – eu sugeri.

Por unanimidade, a Ordem da Fênix votou pelo auxílio dos aurores. O feitiço do Fidelius foi feito, novamente, pelas habilidosas mãos de Hermione. Havia outros bruxos ali capazes, como era o caso da diretora de Hogwarts, mas Minerva McGonagall tinha tanto orgulho da ex aluna que insistiu para que fosse ela a fazer, mais uma vez. Coube a mim contar o plano aos aurores presentes. Todos ouviram com muito interesse, e não pareceram encontrar falhas.

\- Isso pode realmente funcionar. – Kingsley ponderou. – Já sabemos quando Kinoss irá a França?

\- Descobri essa informação há algumas horas atrás. – Jorge contou a novidade. – A viagem está marcada para daqui a 5 dias. Pelo que ouvi, Kinoss é muito próximo desse tal de Mehothewn, de quem vocês falaram. Mehothewn e uns amigos estarão esperando Kinoss na noite de sua chegada na França com uma festa, estou imaginando que sejam ninguém menos que os Purificadores.

Todos nós ficamos animados. Aquela era uma notícia e tanto.

\- E a poção? Está pronta? – perguntou Justine Yalle, uma auror de cabelos brancos compridos, por volta dos sessenta anos, que eu sabia que era uma reconhecida mestra em poções.

\- A poção perde a validade depois de alguns dias, então não pode ser feita com antecedência. – Kim explicou. Aquela parte era toda com ele, eu entendia muito pouco sobre a poção. – Mas já temos todos os ingredientes, se eu começar hoje, ela ficará pronta em três dias.

\- Você é Kim Hall, acho que participei das avaliações do seu NIEM. – ela o olhou com atenção.

\- Sim, sra. Yalle. – o olhar de admiração de Kim deixava claro que ele sabia muito bem quem com quem estava falando.

\- O senhor é um excelente preparador de poções, o melhor que vi em Hogwarts, desde que passei a avaliar os exames. – ela disse, séria. – Fiquei muito interessada quando Potter disse se tratar de um manuscrito antigo de uma poção rastreadora... gostaria muito que o senhor aceitasse trabalhar comigo nesse caso.

\- Eu adoraria, sra. Yalle. – Kim sorria como se todos os seus sonhos tivessem sido realizados.

\- Se a poção estará pronta em três dias, isso significa que no quarto dia ela precisará ser derramada em Kinoss. – Hermione argumentou, com lógica. – Na véspera de sua viagem.

\- Essa parte é comigo. – Blaise torceu o nariz. – Talvez eu possa parecer muito interessado nas vantagens comerciais da viagem de Kinoss, por isso procura-lo um dia antes de sua partida.

\- Ao menos um sonserino com coragem em nosso grupo. – Philip riu, sem deixar escapar uma oportunidade de espezinhar Draco. – Achei que todos tinham medo de trabalhar infiltrados em meio inimigo.

Peter Cooper soltou uma risada baixa.

\- Que comentário desnecessário, Philip. - Kingsley falou, olhando feio para os dois.

\- Blaise não vai correr nenhum risco de vida. – eu garanti.

\- Como você pode garantir isso? – Philip questionou.

Vi que do outro lado da sala, John ofegou, olhando de mim para o noivo, como se pela primeira vez tivesse considerado a possibilidade de Blaise correr perigo.

\- Kinoss e eu somos parceiros comerciais há anos. Tenho uma desculpa bem crível para procura-lo. – Blaise argumentou. – E não acho que Kinoss pense que sou do tipo que entraria pra Ordem da Fênix, que me perdoem os presentes, mas a primeira coisa que fiz quando o Lorde das Trevas assumiu o poder foi fugir pra bem longe. Estou fazendo isso agora porque a vida de John foi ameaçada.

\- E mesmo que não fosse assim. – eu falei, e me virei mais pra John do que pra qualquer outra pessoa. – Eu vou estar lá todo tempo oculto pela capa da invisibilidade. Se Kinoss atacar Blaise, vou protege-lo.

\- E por todo o plano em risco? – Peter Cooper indignou-se. – Por causa de Zabini?

\- O problema do Quartel General dos Aurores são gente como você, que acha que a vida de algumas pessoas valem menos que a sua. – Rony se voltou contra Peter.

\- Ele acabou de dizer que na última guerra fugiu de Você-Sabe-Quem. – Peter esbravejou. – Eu fiquei pra lutar. Ele é um covarde... não venha me dizer que a vida dele vale o mesmo que a minha, porque não vale. Como a de Malfoy também não valia, e é por isso que eu fiquei contra Harry naquele dia.

\- Chega Cooper. – Kingsley gritou, colocando um basta. – Estou arrependido de tê-lo convocado para essa reunião. Devia tê-lo enviado pra França com os outros. Você não tem maturidade pra isso.

\- Alguém tem algo a mais a dizer? – eu questionei. – Porque do contrário, nos encontramos daqui a 5 dias, para nos preparar pra batalha.

\- Na verdade, há algo que eu preciso perguntar. – Kingsley falou. – Já conversei com Malfoy e Blaise, mas sei me despistaram. Onde está Marcus Vitaverza? Ele foi capturado pelos Purificadores?

Todos nos entreolhamos, sobretudo eu e Neville. Neville e eu explicamos como Marcus tinha sabido do plano antes de fazermos o feitiço do Fidelius e seu descontrole emocional nos passou a impressão de que ele poderia colocar tudo a perder. Minerva McGonagall nos apoiou, dizendo que tinha nos oferecido para abrigar Marcus em Hogwarts.

\- Bom... Presumo que tenha sido melhor assim. – Kingsley assentiu.

\- Talvez possamos fazer um relatório de que encontramos pistas dele na Itália, como Zabini e Malfoy nos informaram. – sugeriu outra auror presente.

\- Algum outro assunto? – eu perguntei.

Como ninguém se manifestou, a reunião foi encerrada. Eu pedi apenas que Kingsley, Rony e, é claro, Draco, ficassem mais um pouco. Os outros aurores e demais membros da Ordem da Fênix foram embora do Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, despedindo-se de nós e entre si. O único que, mesmo que não tivesse sido convidado a ficar, permaneceu, foi Philip.

Draco tinha os olhos fixos nele, claramente questionando o que ele ainda fazia ali. Ansioso por colocar um fim em tudo aquilo, ignorei a estratégia de Philip pra chamar nossa atenção e me voltei para o assunto particular que eu queria ter com meu ex chefe.

\- E sobre a segurança de Draco? – eu quis saber.

\- Imaginei que você fosse me perguntar isso. – os ombros de Kingsley murcharam. – Infelizmente quase todo nosso pessoal está na França. Os ataques lá estão piores a cada dia. A Inglaterra está sendo protegida apenas por esses aurores que você viu hoje, e mesmo assim três deles estão sendo direcionados para a proteção de Katherine, a ex esposa de Mehothewn. Não posso dispor de uma equipe pra proteger Malfoy. Mas ele tem você e essa Mansão que é uma fortaleza. Se ele deixar de ir ao trabalho até pegarmos Mehothewn daqui a 5 dias, ficará seguro.

\- Não posso fazer isso. – Draco disse, categórico, olhando principalmente pra mim – Se eu faltar ao julgamento, sabe se lá por mais quanto tempo Mehothewn vai conseguir empurrar essa história pra frente. Talvez até fique livre. Katherine nunca vai se livrar dele. Se eu for, tenho certeza que vou ganhar. E ainda há o caso de Neville. Faltar em uma primeira audiência é muito ruim pra um processo.

Em momentos como aquele os olhos azuis de Draco pareciam dias de tempestade. Aquela era a forma que ele tinha encontrado de lutar. De transformar o mundo. Se eu combatia bruxos das trevas, Draco Malfoy ia vencer Mehothewn no tribunal e salvar uma mulher inocente das suas garras.

\- Está certo. – eu concordei. – Você pode me conceder um homem, Kingsley? De minha confiança?

\- Um homem? – ele pareceu não esperar a pergunta. – Posso.

Eu olhei pra Rony, que já parecia esperar aquilo. Meu melhor amigo assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça.

\- Você vai às audiências e somente às audiências, estamos combinados? – eu disse a Draco. – Acompanhado por mim e Rony.

Draco concordou, se dando por satisfeito. Depois disso, Kingsley se despediu e foi embora pela Rede de Flu. Fiquei esperando que Philip o seguisse, mas ele não o fez.

\- O que você quer? – foi Rony quem perguntou.

\- Eu quero falar com Harry. – Philip olhava fixamente pra mim.

Draco deu um passo pra frente, para confrontá-lo, mas foi Rony quem o fez primeiro.

\- Harry não quer falar com você. – meu amigo esclareceu. – Estamos todos muito melhores desde que você foi pra França. Deveria ter ficado por lá.

\- Não sabia que você respondia por Harry. – Philip debochou. – Pela foto que Peter me mostrou essa manhã, quando eu cheguei, achei que Malfoy é quem estava fazendo isso.

\- Diga de uma vez o que quer, Philip. – eu disse, com rispidez. – Ou tudo isso era só pra me contar que Cooper te mostrou aquela bendita foto?

Philip se aproximou de mim, me olhando com mais intensidade do que eu esperava.

\- Eu sempre te imaginei daquele jeito, Harry. Toda vez que vinha falar comigo no Departamento, todo tímido, gaguejando. – ele falou, levantando a mão pra tocar meu rosto. – Você sempre foi tão bonito...

Eu me sentia paralisado, incapaz de me mover. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Eu senti Draco ao meu lado, segurando a mão dele, impedindo-o de me tocar.

\- Não toque nele. – a voz de Draco era cheia de ódio.

\- Não é você quem decide isso. – Philip o enfrentou. – Harry e eu nos gostamos desde muito antes de você aparecer na vida dele, não vai ser você quem vai nos separar. Posso dar a ele uma vida feliz, respeitável, muito melhor do que ele teria do lado de um comensal da morte.

\- Harry não precisa de ninguém que lhe dê uma vida respeitável. Ele é Harry Potter, conquistou sozinho todo o respeito que alguém pode querer. – Rony se enraiveceu.

\- Claro que ele é uma pessoa incrível. – Philip me olhou de um jeito doce, mas havia algo muito errado ali. – E por isso mesmo precisa de alguém que esteja à altura dele.

\- E essa pessoa é você? Depois de tudo o que você fez? Não pense que eu me esqueci do que ouvi você falar sobre Harry dois dias antes de você ir embora pra França. – Rony ameaçou. – Eu jurei que jamais contaria a ele, se você não voltasse a assedia-lo. Mas aqui está você.

Eu vi Philip empalidecer.

\- Pra isso que você ficou aqui hoje? Pra estragar minha relação com Harry? – Philip se queixou, irritado.

\- Relação? Que relação é essa? – Draco estava furioso. – Se eu e Harry estamos juntos há quase dois meses e eu nunca vi a sua cara.

\- Eu fiquei pra proteger Harry de um homem que o ridicularizou na frente de dois de seus colegas de trabalho. – Rony estava decidido a expor aquela situação. – Eu ouvi bem quando você disse a Chase e Peter que depois de ter beijado Harry algumas vezes, ele não parava de correr atrás de você querendo mais. Que se não fosse essa missão na França, certamente você não ia escapar, e ia ser obrigado a comer o Eleito.

Eu olhava de Philip pra Rony, sem acreditar que aquilo tinha de fato acontecido.

\- Isso realmente aconteceu? – eu perguntei, baixinho. – Porque não me contou, Ron?

\- Ele foi embora, Harry, não queria te magoar ainda mais. – Rony tinha um jeito arrependido. – Eu vi como você ficou... como sentiu a falta dele...

\- Aquilo foi uma besteira, Peter e Chase estavam me chateando sobre nosso namoro, eu ainda não estava pronto pra assumir. – Philip avançou pra mim, aflito. – Você sentiu minha falta... eu também senti a sua... me dê outra chance.

\- Não posso. – eu olhei pra baixo, sem saber o que pensar.

\- Por causa de Malfoy? Harry... você não pode estar levando isso a sério. – Philip tentou impor-se sobre mim, e me beijar.

Mas eu pisei pra trás, girando o corpo num embalo, jogando-me contra o peito de Draco. Ele me segurou no mesmo instante, resguardando-me em seu abraço.

\- Quero ir embora. – eu pedi, debilmente.

Draco me atendeu instantaneamente, e em menos de um minuto, eu já estava de volta em casa, na Mansão Malfoy.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu sentia meu sangue ferver. As coisas iam tão bem na minha vida, com Harry, pela primeira vez eu sentia que tinha uma relacionamento verdadeiro com alguém. Por que esse cara tinha voltado justo agora? Se a maioria dos aurores estava na França, porque ele não tinha ficado lá para ajudar a conter os ataques dos Purificadores?

Eu entrei em casa com Harry, que parecia extremamente aliviado de termos ido embora da sede da Ordem. Ele não tinha sabido lidar com a presença do namoradinho que ressurgiu das cinzas. Minha vontade era gritar. Olhei para os lados, procurando Kim, porque não queria que ninguém presenciasse aquela cena.

\- Ele deve estar em um dos quartos, começando a trabalhar na poção. – Harry informou, interpretando corretamente meus gestos. – Duvido que nos ouça.

\- Por que você agiu assim? – eu o censurei, questionando seu comportamento na presença de Philip.

\- Assim como, Draco? – ele perguntou, parecendo extenuado pelos eventos daquela tarde.

\- Como se fosse incapaz de levantar a voz pra ele. Quanto mais ele avançava, mais você parecia não conseguir pará-lo. Ou não conseguia ou não queria que ele parasse. – eu o enfrentei, porque o fato de Harry estar agindo como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando só aumentava a minha raiva.

\- Draco, isso não é verdade... – ele murmurou, sem qualquer argumento plausível.

\- Não é verdade? – o ciúme aparecia em cada sílaba que eu pronunciava, meu tom de voz carregado de agonia. – Ele estava lá se derretendo pra você. Dizendo como te achava lindo, como vocês se amavam, como ele queria te fazer feliz.

\- Exato, ele estava dizendo... não eu. – ele disse, com condescendência.

Eu odiava ser tratado daquela maneira, como se eu tivesse vendo coisas onde não existem. Era pedir muito que Harry tivesse mandado que ele se afastasse? Que tivesse dito que não havia a menor chance de nada voltar a acontecer entre eles? Que estava comigo, que me amava, que ele não nos afastaria?

\- Ele te pediu uma chance, e ao invés de você dizer que não o queria, que não sentia mais nada por ele, que o que houve entre vocês ficou no passado pra nunca mais voltar, você só disse que não podia. – Eu sentia meus olhos encherem d'água, minha voz embargar. – Você disse que não podia, de cabeça baixa Harry, como se sentisse muito. Como se quisesse muito dar uma chance a ele mas, infelizmente, eu estava ali pra atrapalhar.

\- Você está criando isso na sua cabeça. – ele respondeu, aborrecido.

\- Estou! Enlouqueci! Você deveria me trancar em um quarto com Marcus porque certamente sou um risco pra sociedade. – eu despejei aquilo, junto com as lágrimas represadas em meus olhos.

Eu não podia mais aguentar. O ciúme queimava dentro de mim, me enchendo de medo. Eu virei as costas pra Harry e comecei a subir as escadas na direção do meu quarto. Senti os passos dele atrás de mim, segundos depois. Assim que entramos no quarto, ele deu um passo na minha direção. Senti que ele queria se aproximar. Parte de mim queria o mesmo que ele, mas minha outra metade se desviava.

\- Draco... – ele tentou abrandar o momento. – Eu não quis dizer isso... desculpe. Se você se sentiu assim, me desculpe.

\- Você ficou praticamente mudo. – eu o repreendi. – Se eu e Weasley não estivéssemos lá, a essa altura o que teria acontecido? Você teria permitido que ele fizesse o que quisesse com você?

\- É claro que não. Mas vocês não me deram nem chance de reagir. – ele alegou. – Philip se declarando e falando dos meus próprios sentimentos como se não estivesse nenhum pouco interessado em ouvir o que eu teria pra dizer a respeito disso. Rony respondendo por mim, gritando com ele, recriminando-o por coisas sobre as quais eu não tinha conhecimento. Você tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Parecia que eu estava sufocando.

Eu o observei com atenção. Eu tinha uma imagem de Harry como uma pessoa que reage bem sobre pressão e em situações difíceis. Eu tinha presenciado isso inúmeras vezes, só no pouco tempo de namoro que tínhamos. Na primeira vez que ele me procurou no quarto de BDSM sem saber o que esperar, na forma como ele lidou com Kinoss no noivado de Blaise e John, em seu comportamento no Erthel's Club com seu chefe e no dia seguinte no Quartel General dos Aurores, no jeito como ele tinha lidado com Marcus... Harry vinha me mostrando firmeza, coragem, confiança, presença de espírito, maturidade.

Quem era esse homem que arruinava toda sua capacidade de reagir? Que tinha feito com que ele perdesse a fala?

\- Nunca te vi se comportar da forma como se comportou hoje. – eu tentava controlar o tom recriminatório da minha fala. – Ele mexe com você? Você ainda gosta dele e isso ele fez com que perdesse a fala?

\- Não, Draco, eu não gosto dele... se você não confia em mim pode usar legilimência. – ele gritou. – Não vai encontrar dificuldades. Eu sou o pior oclumente que já existiu.

O grito dele me abalou. Eu respirei fundo. Eu jamais faria aquilo, nunca. Jamais desonraria Harry invadindo a sua mente. Me arrependi imediatamente da acusação que lhe fiz em um momento de paranoia.

\- Me perdoe, Harry. – eu pedi. – Eu confio na sua palavra.

\- Detestei Philip ter vindo até mim daquele jeito, me olhado com superioridade, como se tivesse certeza que eu iria aceita-lo. Como se eu tivesse me arrastado atrás dele por todos esses anos. – ele revelou, visivelmente enojado – E fiquei ali, parado, me perguntando se eu realmente agi assim. Como um idiota rastejando aos pés de Philip, gaguejando pelo Departamento, essa figura tão patética que ele fez questão de ressaltar.

\- Duvido que seja verdade. – eu disse.

\- Eu não. Você se lembra quando começamos a namorar, e eu te disse que meu comportamento no geral diferia muito do meu comportamento em relacionamentos. Que eu era muito ruim neles? – ele perguntou, e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Provavelmente Philip tem toda razão. Não agi com ele diferente de como agi com Cho Chang aos quatorze anos, babando suco de abóbora no jantar, enquanto olhava pra ela. Eu sou tímido. Eu gaguejo quando fico nervoso. Claro que procurei por ele quando nos beijamos... eu não conheço essas regras... esperar um tempo, tentar não parecer desesperado. O que Ron ouviu ele falar pra Peter e Chase, é degradante porque não é mentira. Ron sabe, por isso não me contou, ficou com pena de mim todo esse tempo.

Eu juntei seu corpo ao meu, segurando suas mãos, acariciando-as com leveza. Ele era tímido, era verdade, podia não ter muito jeito com flerte. Mas ele não jogava com sentimentos, era limpo, verdadeiro, e eu o amava por isso. Não o considerava ingênuo, mas uma pessoa real, em meio a tantas que pareciam estar por aí só brincando com os sentimentos dos outros. Num mundo cheio de gente que finge que dá só pra poder receber, alguém como Harry era raro e precioso. E não tinha nada e errado com ele.

Senti meu ódio por Philip aumentar consideravelmente. Porque a princípio ele só tinha feito com que eu me sentisse ameaçado. Mas agora, vendo Harry aparentar se sentir tão rebaixado, meu coração parecia esmagado dentro do peito.

\- Ele te fez sentir tão diminuído assim, meu amor? – eu perguntei, mansamente.

A veracidade das minhas palavras o fizeram concordar, num rápido movimento afirmativo.

\- Ele nunca foi digno do seu amor. – eu toquei seu rosto, num afago terno.

\- Ele nunca teve. Gostei de Philip, fiquei chateado com o que houve entre nós. - eu explicitei. – Mas você foi e sempre será o único a ter o meu amor.

Meus braços se fecharam em seu entorno. Jamais precisaria de Legilimencia. Eu podia sentir o amor nas palavras dele, em cada toque dele. Apesar disso, eu tinha me apavorado naquela parte. Tinha ficado em pânico com a ideia de perde-lo. Talvez, lá no fundo, eu ainda não conseguisse acreditar que tinha tido tanta sorte.

\- Eu senti tanto medo das palavras dele mexerem com seus sentimentos, de você desejar tê-lo de volta. – eu murmurei incoerente, afundando o rosto no seu cabelo preto que nunca parecia arrumado. – Eu te amo tanto... te amo tanto, Harry. Quando vi que você não respondia, que não o mandava embora.

\- Mesmo se eu não tivesse te encontrado. Por que eu iria querer de volta uma pessoa que faz com que eu me sinta tão mal? – ele perguntou, com coerência. – Principalmente depois do que Rony contou.

\- Quando Weasley contou o que Philip disse sobre você, minha vontade era arrebentar aquele merda. – eu confidenciei. – Só não fiz porque achei que você fosse brigar comigo depois.

\- Por que eu brigaria com você? – ele sorriu, me admirando.

\- Você me repreenderia por me colocar em perigo ao partir pra cima de um auror treinado. – eu sorri de volta pra ele. – Você é muito protetor em relação a mim, desde o início.

\- De fato, eu sou. – ele assumiu. – Mas Rony e eu estávamos ali, nada iria acontecer com você... e acho... acho que eu teria gostado disso.

Eu encarei Harry Potter, pasmo.

\- Teria mesmo? – eu estava abismado.

\- Sei que na maior parte das vezes eu tomo a frente, resolvo as situações. Mas hoje eu... hoje eu... simplesmente não pude. – ele disse baixinho. – Eu disse a você. Eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa... hoje foi vergonhoso... Philip a essa altura está no Quartel General rindo de toda a confusão que eu permiti que ele causasse. E ainda por cima envergonhei você, eu devia ter mandado ele embora, devia ter eu mesmo quebrado a cara dele.

\- Você não me envergonhou. – eu disse, me dando conta que a poucos minutos eu estava cobrando dele exatamente aquele tipo de ação.

\- Quando ele veio pra cima de mim, juro a você que eu quis reagir. – ele continuou falando, parecendo ansioso pra que eu acreditasse. – Mas minha vontade de sair dali era maior. Tudo o que eu queria era deixar de vê-lo. Poder estar em casa com você. Quer dizer... eu sei que é sua casa. Mas já estou aqui há algum tempo e... quando estou perto de você...

\- Aqui é a sua casa, Harry. – eu declarei, passional. - E está tudo bem, já passou. Agora estamos juntos aqui.

\- Não está tudo bem. – ele respondeu. – Mas essa não foi a última vez que Philip me procurou. Ele deveria estar na França, se está aqui é porque quer alguma coisa. Vai voltar a me procurar. E da próxima vez, ele não vai me pegar de surpresa. Eu vou estar preparado, vou dizer tudo que está entalado há meses na minha garganta.

\- Não gostaria que ficasse sozinho com ele. – eu pedi, tentando não parecer paranoico.

\- Nem eu. – ele riu. – Agora vamos esquecer isso, tem outro assunto que quero conversar com você. É sobre a sua segurança.

Eu torci o nariz pra ele.

\- Achei que tínhamos combinado que eu ia defender Neville na segunda e a Sra. Katherine na quarta-feira, acompanhado por você e Weasley. – eu apontei, em tom decidido, deixando claro que não ia permitir que ele me convencesse a ficar escondido na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Sim, não é sobre isso que eu queria falar. – ele estava pisando em ovos, como se estivesse com receio de eu me irritar. – É sobre a batalha no esconderijo dos Purificadores.

Tentei não ficar extremamente aborrecido antes que ele me dissesse onde queria chegar.

\- Você não está me aconselhando a ficar em casa enquanto você e todos os outros vão pro combate, certo? – eu indaguei. – Porque se é isso, você pode ir tirando seu hipogrifo da chuva.

\- Não. – ele se apressou em me contradizer. – Eu disse a você que estaríamos juntos nisso. Eu queria que você me desse o dia de amanhã pra prepara-lo pra batalha.

Meditei alguns segundos sobre o que ele tinha dito. Eu tinha muito o que estudar, é claro, sobretudo acerca do processo de Neville. Mas eu vinha me preparando desde que ele tinha me passado o caso, portanto, eu acreditava que estava bem informado sobre as possibilidades para uma primeira audiência. Quanto ao caso de Mehothewn, eu já tinha revisitado aqueles documentos, aquelas leis, tantas vezes que já sabia recitá-los de olhos fechados. Estava lendo outra vez naquele dia por puro nervosismo, devido a aproximação do julgamento final.

Mas a invasão do esconderijo dos Purificadores do Sangue também era importante. E eu não podia negar que estava um pouco enferrujado quanto às minhas habilidades em batalha.

\- Você quer me treinar em duelo? – eu perguntei, para confirmar se tinha entendido bem.

Ele assentiu.

\- Será bom pra nós dois. Você estará mais preparado pra se defender e eu não ficarei tão preocupado. – ele argumentou.

Tinha sentido, eu não queria que ele ficasse todo tempo tentando me proteger e acabasse colocando a si mesmo em riscos desnecessários. Concordei imediatamente. Naquele sábado, passei o resto da noite estudando o caso de Neville.

No domingo, recebemos a visita da auror que ajudaria Kim com a poção rastreadora. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry e eu afastamos os móveis do maior cômodo da mansão para treinar.

Harry me ensinou alguns feitiços que considerou úteis, de um tipo avançado de defesa que não se ensinava em Hogwarts. Ele era um professor muito bom. Era paciente, didático e estimulante; durante aquele dia, comecei a levar muito a sério a sugestão que ele tinha dado um tempo atrás de lecionar a disciplina de DCAT. Tenho certeza que acabaria se tornando a matéria favorita de muitos alunos.

Depois de me ensinar feitiços e me dar várias dicas sobre como me posicionar e dominar o adversário, Harry fez com que duelássemos durante algumas horas. Eu sentia que estava levando uma surra, mas ele parecia animado com o meu desempenho.

\- Você é rápido, consegue desviar de vários dos meus feitiços. – ele elogiou. – O fato de dominar feitiços não verbais também é excelente, normalmente isso faria com que eu não conseguisse prever seu movimentos...

\- Obriga... – eu estava prestes a oferecer um sorriso orgulhoso.

Mas ele continuou.

\- Mas estou conseguindo identificar os feitiços que você pretende fazer, porque você segue um padrão. Está tentando me desarmar, quando eu me defendo, está tentando me estuporar, e quando eu não caio, você lança uma azaração, da qual eu desvio. – ele disse. – Mude o padrão, aproveite seus pontos fortes.

\- Quais são? – eu perguntei.

\- Você se saiu bem com o que aprendeu hoje, é ágil, inteligente. – ele me incentivou. – Também é bom com feitiços de vontade, pode usá-los.

\- Isso é Artes das Trevas. – eu fechei a cara.

Eu não lutaria assim. Não desceria a esse nível. Eu não lançava uma Império em ninguém desde de a queda de Voldemort, com exceção daquela madrugada em que Harry pediu para que eu o enfeitiçasse, mas o contexto tinha sido completamente diferente. Não era um conflito nem nada, ele havia me pedido pra confiar nele, que a maldição não surtiria efeito. Fiz com ele somente o que ele me mandou fazer, ordenei que caminhasse até a porta, e mesmo assim não tinha funcionado, Harry resistira. Mas isso era totalmente diferente de amaldiçoar alguém em batalha. Eu não faria, em hipótese alguma.

\- Não são todos os feitiços que atuam sobre a vontade humana que são Artes das Trevas, Draco. – Harry, falou, com paciência. – Alguns são apenas azarações, e podem ser muito úteis em batalha. E outra coisa, se você estiver entre morrer e usar uma maldição, escolha a segunda opção.

\- NÃO! – eu falei, mais alto do que eu pretendia, assustando-o com meu rompante inesperado. Me acalmei para continuar a responder. – Harry... você, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, as pessoas da Ordem, os aurores... vocês podem se dar ao luxo de em um momento de crise usar uma maldição pra se salvar, uma _Cruciatus_ , um _Avada_ , um feitiço das trevas qualquer. Mas não é o mesmo comigo...

\- E por que não, Draco? – ele perguntou, calmo. – Você não é inferior a nenhum de nós.

\- Porque diferente de vocês, eu nasci pras Artes das Trevas, fui criado pra elas desde pequeno. E por muito pouco, Harry, talvez por muito menos do que eu gostaria de admitir, você vai lutar ao meu lado e não contra mim daqui a cinco dias. – eu disse, sentindo o peso daquela vergonha nos ombros. Arregacei a manga da camisa, expondo a marca da qual eu nunca me livraria. – Isso não é uma tatuagem, Harry. Você já pensou que eu posso estar a uma maldição de me tornar o meu pai?

Mas Harry não se esquivou do horror daquela marca, nem do que eu admitia em voz alta pela primeira vez. Não se esquivou do meu passado, de quem eu era, não se esquivou diante da possibilidade de me tornar aquilo que todo Malfoy nascia pra ser: um maldito bruxo das trevas.

Em contrapartida, avançou pra mim como sempre fazia, me acolhendo, me resguardando em seus braços. Eu não entendia seu gesto, mas permiti que ele me segurasse e me abracei a ele, deixando que ele aplacasse o meu terror.

\- Eu estava lá no dia da morte de Dumbledore, petrificado. – ele me contou, baixinho, fazendo meu peito se apertar por ele ter visto aquilo. – Você não estava nem perto de mata-lo, Draco. E é isso que importa, quem você é, as escolhas que você fez, o homem que você se tornou.

\- Você não entende, minha família... – eu tentava fazê-lo compreender.

\- Olha, eu posso não saber o que é crescer em uma família bruxa tradicional, com ideologia puro sangue, que ensina artes das trevas aos filhos desde que nascem. Mas você acha que eu nunca tive medo de ter uma tendência pro mal? – ele me perguntou.

Aquilo jamais me passaria pela cabeça. Num mundo maniqueísta, onde o bem e o mal se separava em caixinhas, Harry Potter era a personificação do bem.

\- Você? – eu indaguei, cético.

\- Vou contar a você uma coisa que quase ninguém sabe. Ron, Mione e eu divulgamos, depois da guerra, quando começaram a nos fazer perguntas, que estivemos caçando Horcruxes naquele ano. Seis pedaços da alma de Voldemort que ele tinha prendido a objetos e a sua cobra, Nagini. – Harry falou. – Você conhece essa história, certo?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Todos conheciam. Eles tinham destruído cada pedaço da alma de Voldemort para torna-lo outra vez mortal, antes de, enfim, mata-lo na batalha de Hogwarts.

\- O que as pessoas não sabem é que, involuntariamente, na noite que matou meus pais e perdeu seus poderes, Voldemort criou uma sétima Horcrux. – ele falou. – Naquele momento, um pedaço da alma dele passou a residir no meu corpo.

O que? Aquilo não era possível. Objetos, animais, tudo bem. Mas estávamos falando do corpo de uma pessoa. O corpo de Harry.

\- Quer dizer que... você era uma Horcrux? – eu perguntei, confuso, um pouco aterrorizado. – Durante quanto tempo?

\- Por dezessete anos, até a noite da última batalha, quando Voldemort me lançou um Avada e destruiu a parte dele que vivia em mim. – ele contou, me deixando assombrado. – Você acha que com uma parte dele dentro de mim eu nunca tive medo de ser mau? Que quando ele possuía a minha mente, me fazendo sentir tanto ódio, eu não tinha receio de me tornar uma pessoa ruim?

\- Mas você não é, Harry. – eu murmurei.

\- E nem você. – ele disse, amorosamente. – Mas se quer entrar numa luta dessas sem estar disposto a matar em nenhuma circunstância, é melhor eu te ensinar os melhores feitiços de imobilização e incapacitação.

Ele voltou a me ensinar alguns outros feitiços antes que parássemos para comer e descansar um pouco. Depois do almoço, não me deu trégua, continuou me incentivando a praticar, duelando comigo, me ensinando contra maldições, azarações, estratégias de batalha. No final do dia eu estava exausto, me sentei no chão do da sala, sentindo que não podia mais dar um único passo.

\- Chega Harry. – eu supliquei. – Parece que fui pisoteado por um rebanho de centauros.

Ele riu, sem transparecer nenhum terço do cansaço que eu sentia. Harry abaixou-se, me puxando pra cima, e embora nós tivéssemos tipos físicos semelhantes, ele me colocou em suas costas. Eu envolvi sua cintura com as pernas e seus ombros com os braços pra não cair, me apoiando nele, e deixei que ele subisse as escadas da Mansão me carregando.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, ele me levou até o banheiro, e soltou minhas pernas, me permitindo descer. Vi ele abrir a torneira, ligando a água quente que começou rapidamente a jorrar, enchendo a banheira que ainda não havíamos usado juntos.

\- Se isso é uma indicação pra sexo selvagem na banheira, eu sinto te decepcionar. – eu comentei. – Eu até tive alguns pensamentos pecaminosos enquanto te olhava todo gostoso lutando, mas você acabou com o que restava das minhas forças nas últimas duas horas.

\- Você me acha todo gostoso lutando? – ele achou graça.

\- Você deveria ir para os duelos nu. – eu sugeri. – O adversário ficaria arrebatado antes mesmo de você começar a lançar feitiços.

Mas ele só me deu um sorriso doce, passando a mão por debaixo da minha camisa, sentindo meu corpo úmido pelo suor, me ajudando a me despir. Enquanto a banheira enchia, Harry se dedicou a me deixar completamente nu. Depois, pegou espuma e sais e usou na água, deixando o banho perfumado e relaxante. Quando a banheira já estava cheia, eu entrei, deixando meu corpo cansado submergir, repousando com a sensação morna.

Vi que Harry também tirou a roupa, mas ele não entrou todo na banheira junto comigo, se sentou na borda, posicionando-se atrás de mim, massageando meus ombros tensos pelo longo dia de treinamento. Os dedos dele afrouxavam minha musculatura contraída e eu suspirei, deixando meu corpo se estender mais pra frente, para que ele pudesse descer a mão pelas minhas costas doloridas.

A pressão que ele fazia nos meus músculos resultavam em um misto de dor e alívio, que atenuavam aquele estiramento. Seus dedos correram pelo meu pescoço, alongando-me, abrandando a distensão. O toque dele desceu pelo meu peito, suavizando minha rigidez, fazendo com que eu me sentisse completamente relaxado.

Quando ele entrou na banheira comigo, começou a massagear minhas coxas, fazendo uma pressão significativa, com movimentos circulares, reduzindo a sensação de retesamento nas pernas. Os toques continuaram em minhas panturrilhas, relaxando o músculo que parecia tão comprimido e inflexível. Mas sua habilidade se tornou incontestável quando ele se pôs a massagear meus pés, friccionando-os com maestria.

\- Aah, você é bom. – eu enalteci sua destreza. – Se eu soubesse que você me trataria assim, nem teria reclamado de tantas horas de treinamento.

\- Você mereceu. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo com leveza. – Se esforçou muito.

\- Já acredita que eu voltarei vivo? – eu brinquei.

Mas o semblante de Harry se tornou austero de repente.

\- Você vai voltar vivo, Draco. – ele falou. – Disso eu nunca tive dúvidas.

Eu apenas fitei seu rosto, o estômago embrulhado pela sensação de que ele gostaria de ter acrescentado: "... custe o que custar".


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Os três dias que se seguiram foram mais tranquilos do que eu esperei. A poção ficou pronta sem maiores problemas, e tanto Kim quanto Justine Yalle – uma das maiores mestras em poções viva – disseram que estava perfeita. Na segunda-feira, eu e Rony tínhamos acompanhado Draco e Neville na audiência. Tudo tinha corrido bem, segundo Draco, para um momento inicial, embora o e o Conselho de Medibruxaria tivessem trazido advogados bem preparados para o processo.

Eu estava mais preocupado com quarta-feira, quando seria o julgamento de Mehothewn. Eu e Ron chegamos ao Ministério com Draco, levando-o apressadamente para o Décimo Tribunal, atentos a qualquer sinal de ameaça. Devido a nossa antiga amizade e ao nossos anos de treinamento, Ron e eu trabalhávamos muito bem juntos, e identificamos um grupo estranho entre as pessoas que assistiriam ao julgamento assim que entramos na sala.

Certamente Mehothewn os tinha mandado, eu reconhecia alguns rostos ali, ex seguidores de Voldemort. Não Comensais da Morte perigosos de fato, mas bruxos sem qualquer importância, sequestradores, mercenários, gente que tinha pegado alguns anos em Azkaban e que tinha tido a liberdade apressada pelo dinheiro de bruxos como Mehothewn. Mas eles não tentaram nada durante todo o julgamento. Estavam ali para apavorar Katherine e Draco. E, é claro, para manter seu chefe informado.

Draco, no entanto, não se abalou. Levou o julgamento até o fim, não desistiu até que o juiz concedesse o divórcio definitivo a Katherine e condenasse Mehothewn a mais cinco anos em Azkaban, por ameaças a ex esposa, ao próprio Draco e por fugir da custódia do Estado antes de se concluir o julgamento. Claro, como o réu não estava presente, não foi preso, sendo considerado um fugitivo.

Na véspera da viagem de Kinoss e, consequentemente, da nossa invasão ao esconderijo dos purificadores, eu e Blaise nos falamos por Magicofone para combinar os detalhes da parte essencial do plano: derramar em Kinoss parte da poção rastreadora. Blaise disse que já tinha mandado uma coruja a Kinoss um dia antes, demonstrando interesse em retomar atividades comerciais e se desculpando por "qualquer mal-entendido que possa ter havido entre eles". Kinoss tinha respondido de modo favorável e os dois tinham marcado um encontro para às 20h.

Eu iria pra lá meia hora antes, pela Rede de Flu. Tinha deixado Kingsley de sobreaviso. Se algo desse errado e eu precisasse lutar, se Kinoss armasse pra Blaise chamando outros bruxos das trevas, eu sabia que Kingsley conseguiria mobilizar um bom número de pessoas rapidamente, o patrono dele tinha o maior alcance que eu conhecia. Claro, aquilo era só por segurança, sinceramente eu duvidava muito que Kinoss estivesse desconfiando de Blaise a esse ponto.

Um pouco antes do horário que eu tinha marcado com Zabini, no entanto, eu e Draco comíamos um sanduiche na cozinha e recebemos uma visita inesperada.

\- Sr. Malfoy, Prim pede licença. – disse o Elfo Doméstico. – Aquele auror está na sala de novo, querendo ver o senhor Potter.

\- Kingsley? – eu perguntei, confuso, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Não tínhamos combinado que eu mandaria um sinal pra ele da casa de Blaise caso houvesse problemas?

\- Não senhor. Esse não é o nome dele não senhor. – Prim falou. – É o auror Philip.

Draco apertou o copo de suco com tanta força que achei que fosse quebrar em sua mão.

\- Quem esse garoto está pensando que é para entrar desse jeito na minha casa? – ele esbravejou.

\- O sr. Malfoy não quer recebe-lo? Prim fez mal em deixa-lo entrar? – o pobre elfo se sacudiu em agonia. – Por favor não castigue Prim, Menino Malfoy. Prim não é castigado desde o tempo do senhor Lúcio. Prim gosta muito mais do novo senhor Malfoy.

Draco parecia ter levado um soco no rosto com a fala do Elfo, se forçando a suavizar a expressão, apesar da presença de Philip em sua sala. Ele se abaixou na frente de Prim, tocando seus bracinhos, como tenho certeza que nenhum Malfoy antes dele jamais fez.

\- Nunca mais haverão castigos nessa casa. – ele falou, a voz calma. – Está tudo bem. Harry e eu vamos falar com esse tal de Philip. Mas da próxima vez que ele aparecer em nossa porta, Prim, você está autorizado a lhe dar um bom chute no traseiro, certo?

\- No traseiro dele, sr. Malfoy? De um bruxo? – Prim perguntou, incerto.

\- Com bastante força. – Draco instruiu.

E então se levantou, caminhando na direção da sala. Eu segui atrás dele, decidido a não permitir que a cena no Largo Grimmauld, nº12, se repetisse. Desse vez, eu não ia permitir que Philip me calasse, que me fizesse se sentir vexado. Ele era uma merda de um bruxo, uma merda de um homem, aquilo estava bem claro pra mim.

\- O que faz em minha casa? – Draco perguntou, com irritação, assim que entrou no mesmo cômodo que Philip.

\- Não tenho o menor prazer em estar aqui. – Philip respondeu, com deboche. – Mas infelizmente, é onde você tem mantido Harry.

\- Não gosto do seu tom. – eu falei, antes que Draco pudesse responder. – Você fala como se eu fosse um incompetente que estivesse sido preso por um bruxo malvado. Gostaria que você lembrasse de quem está falando. Eu vou onde quero, se moro com Draco é porque quero morar.

\- Eu... é claro que não, Harry, claro que não... você é um auror. – Philip estava desconcertado.

\- Você é um auror. Aquele chantagista baixo do Cooper é um auror. – Draco falou com frieza. – Harry é muito mais do que isso.

\- Harry é um excelente bruxo. – Philip ergueu o queixo na direção de Draco. – Não preciso de você pra me dizer isso.

\- Que bom. – eu continuei, virando-me pra ele. – Por que veio aqui?

\- Kingsley me contou que você vai até a casa de Zabini hoje, pra dar continuidade a missão. Achei que eu pudesse ser útil. – Philip sorriu pra mim. – Se você encostar todo seu corpo no meu, sua capa pode esconder nós dois.

Tudo aconteceu em meio segundo. A mão de Draco voou no ar, acertando em cheio o rosto de Philip, que bem preparado e já esperando uma agressão, após provoca-lo, virou-se para revidar. Mas eu já tinha a varinha empunho, imobilizando Philip com tamanha rapidez que seu movimento não pôde atingir Draco.

\- Não vai me deixar bater nele? – Philip se indignou. – Ele pode me socar, mas não o contrário?

\- Você o provocou dentro da casa dele. – eu disse, dando de ombros. – E mesmo que a culpa fosse dele, ainda assim eu não permitiria que você o agredisse. Ninguém machuca Draco.

\- Harry é muito protetor. – Draco sorriu com leveza, me olhando de lado, me fazendo rir da nossa piada interna. – Se eu estivesse andando tranquilo pelo Beco Diagonal e alguém me atirasse uma bomba de bosta, acho que ele seria capaz de mandar abrir um inquérito no Ministério para investigar o culpado.

Minha postura diante de Philip estava passando a Draco tamanha segurança que seu humor tinha melhorado consideravelmente e ele parecia ter se esquecido das razões que tinham levado ele a socar Philip. Eu gostava daquele clima leve entre nós, e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele.

\- Ora, claro que sim. – eu brinquei de volta. – Eu te amo.

\- Você o que? – Philip parecia perturbado. – Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Você não pode... não pode amar alguém como Malfoy... não pode escolher ele ao invés de mim. Você está inventando isso pra me fazer ciúmes.

\- Não sei como pude me enganar tanto com você, Philip. – eu levantei a voz, enfrentando-o. – Acho que fechei os olhos cada vez que você tinha esse tipo de atitude, criei desculpas para o seu comportamento. Você não é nada além de um garoto orgulhoso, que se acha melhor do que todo mundo, e que precisa sempre de alguém massageando seu ego. Sinto vergonha de um dia ter servido a esse propósito.

\- Isso é por causa da história que Weasley contou? Harry, eu já pedi desculpas. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. – Philip disse, implorando. – Me perdoe, por favor.

\- Também. Mas não é só por isso. É pelo seu comportamento no dia da reunião da Ordem e agora hoje, aqui na casa de Draco. É por não respeitar meu namoro, não me respeitar, por me tratar como se eu tivesse que estar grato por você me querer. – eu falei, despejando pra cima dele tudo o que eu sentia. – É pela forma que agiu todos esses anos, cada pequena atitude sua que eu relevei, que eu me fiz de cego.

\- Se você não ficar comigo, assim que essa guerra passar, Peter e eu publicaremos aquela foto. – ele ameaçou, mudando drasticamente seu tom.

Draco deu outro soco no rosto dele, com tanta força que quebrou seu nariz, do qual passou a escorrer um filete de sangue. Estávamos chegando onde eu queria. Existia alguma razão para ele ter voltado pra Inglaterra, pra ele parecer tão desesperado para que eu ficasse com ele. Ele estava me chantageando. E eu descobriria o porquê.

\- Te falta tanta criatividade que você precisa recorrer a uma chantagem que já me fizeram? – eu debochei. – Pergunte a Cooper o que eu respondi a ele. Minha resposta pra você é a mesma. Publique. Não me importo nenhum pouco.

\- Não é possível que o nível de bizarrice sexual que você faz com Malfoy seja tão extremo que você nem se importe mais de ser considerado um devasso por todo o mundo bruxo. – ele falou, exasperado.

Eu caminhei na direção dele, me colocando a poucos centímetros, de modo que meu rosto ocupasse a maior parte do seu campo de visão. Eu abri um sorriso ardil.

\- Não me importo. – eu repeti, espezinhando-o. – Sabe, Philip, se fosse no tempo que eu saía com você, eu certamente me importaria. Mas Draco... Draco mudou todos os meus conceitos... ele me dá tanto prazer, me faz delirar, eu simplesmente não ligo pra mais nada.

\- Esse filho da puta... – Philip começou a gritar colerizado, olhando pra Draco atrás de mim, deixando-se provocar.

Eu o calei com um movimento da varinha, aproveitando que ele estava imobilizado.

\- Eu o espero de joelhos sabia? – eu cutuquei a ferida com prazer. – E deixo ele fazer tudo comigo. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis. Perto dele você é um projeto de homem. Lembra-se quando você me enfeitiçou pra conseguir que eu pedisse pra você me tocar, e ainda assim eu não pedi? Então... com ele eu imploro, eu peço o tempo todo, sem precisar de feitiço nenhum. Porque eu desejo ele, porque ele me faz gozar só me comendo, sem nem tocar no meu pau.

E dei as costas pra Philip. Olhei no relógio, estava na hora que eu tinha marcado com Blaise. Me virei para Draco, que me olhava admirado, e disse:

\- Preciso ir. Ponha Philip pra fora. Não vai ter dificuldades, ele vai permanecer imobilizado assim por mais uns 20 minutos a menos que você desfaça o feitiço.

Eu deixei a Mansão Malfoy apressado, sem querer me atrasar, mas me sentindo muito satisfeito. Cheguei rapidamente a casa de Blaise, que eu já conhecia, do dia da festa de noivado.

\- Harry. – Blaise me cumprimentou.

\- Oi Blaise. – eu o saudei. – Você está bem? Como está John?

\- John está bem, eu o convenci a visitar os pais, na Alemanha. Achei que ele fosse estar mais protegido afastado de tudo isso, até que essa batalha termine. – ele me contou. – Não o quero aqui, se algo der errado, Kinoss vai usá-lo para me atingir.

\- Toda essa história de Marcus o fez pensar, não é? – eu disse, adivinhando.

Eu sabia Kinoss tinha assassinado o ex submisso de Marcus, Giuseppe, e depois tinha tentado sequestrar Kim, devido a sua animosidade com Marcus. Não havia nada que os garotos tivessem feito ao bruxo, apenas tinham se envolvido com um inimigo de Kinoss. Claro que isso estaria fazendo Blaise pensar, ainda mais depois da ameaça que Kinoss tinha feito a John no dia que emboscou a mim e a Kim na saída da casa de Ron e Mione.

\- Sim. – ele admitiu. – Isso é comigo, Harry. Eu me envolvi com Kinoss, fui ganancioso, sabia que ele não prestava mas quis fazer comércio com ele mesmo assim. E agora estou nessa situação. Colocando John em risco.

Eu coloquei a mão no ombro dele.

\- Ei, John está bem. Está protegido. – eu disse, oferecendo apoio. – Esse plano vai dar certo, Blaise. Quando isso acabar, Kinoss vai ser preso. Não vai haver mais perigo.

Ele respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Eu o incentivei, Blaise precisava parecer bem quando Kinoss chegasse. Nos posicionamos conforme tínhamos planejado. O Elfo Doméstico de Blaise já estava devidamente orientado, instruído a ignorar a minha presença, sabendo que eu estava ali oculto embaixo da capa de invisibilidade para protege-lo caso essa visita saísse do controle. No horário marcado, Kinoss chegou, sendo recebido por Blaise no escritório.

\- Kinoss. – Blaise ergueu-se da poltrona para apertar a mão do outro, cordialmente. – Que bom que aceitou meu convite.

\- Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso com a sua coruja. – Kinoss respondeu. – Já acreditava ter perdido meu melhor parceiro comercial depois daquele incidente com Malfoy no seu noivado, e depois ainda houve o mal-entendido com aquele submisso do Vitaverza.

Mal-entendido? Ele tinha literalmente tentado sequestrar Kim e entregar aos purificadores.

Blaise ofereceu a Kinoss que se sentasse, voltando, em seguida, ao seu lugar na poltrona.

\- Draco e Marcus são meus amigos de infância, mas as vezes podem ser muito dramáticos. – Blaise respondeu, em tom ameno, como quem se desculpava. Ele estava indo muito bem. – Toda aquela confusão, e agora Marcus nem está mais com o tal submisso.

\- Ouvi dizer que ele desapareceu. – Kinoss sondava.

\- Foi embora pra Itália, pelo que parece. – Blaise deu de ombros. – Mas veja você, eles me envolvem em seus problemas, eu perco dinheiro, perco minhas melhores parcerias, e o que recebo em troca? Draco nem mesmo está preocupado com os velhos amigos... ele entrou pra elite bruxa, se é que você me entende.

\- A corja de Potter. – Kinoss respondeu, mostrando que compreendia. – Estão bem próximos mesmo. Me contaram que Malfoy está até defendendo Neville Longbottom no tribunal, em um caso envolvendo os pais dele.

\- Os pais dele! Veja se isso tem algum cabimento, se foi a própria tia de Draco que os torturou até a loucura. – Blaise exasperou-se. – Draco se esqueceu de quem é.

\- Há benefícios, meu caro. – Kinoss comentou. – Malfoy não é estúpido, está tirando toda vantagem que pode dessa relação com o Eleito. Contatos, status social, prestígio.

\- É claro. Mas como nós não namoramos o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, vamos aos negócios, Kinoss, que bruxos como nós ainda precisam lutar pelo nosso espaço. – eu podia ver nos olhos de Kinoss que Blaise o tinha conquistado com essa frase.

Eles passaram a próxima hora conversando sobre negócios. Kinoss falou sobre os acordos que pretendia fechar na França e que podia incluir Blaise, trazendo vantagens para ambos. Depois de algum tempo de discussão, o Elfo Doméstico de Blaise, Kiki, entrou com dois copos de conhaque, tropeçando no tapete e derrubando "acidentalmente" a bandeja sobre Kinoss. Em um dos copos é claro, havia, misturado com o conhaque, a não identificável poção rastreadora.

\- Kiki, o que é isso? – Blaise levantou-se, berrando com o Elfo. – Pra que serve um Elfo que me envergonha na frente dos meus convidados?

\- Kiki está doente, sr. Zabini. Kiki, se confundiu, não viu o tapete. – O Elfo, sabendo do plano, dizia teatralmente.

\- Quanta insolência. Inventando desculpas para o seu senhor. – disse Kinoss, limpando o conhaque de si mesmo. Mas já era tarde, ele poderia limpar o quanto quisesse, a poção já havia penetrado. – Você não está sendo muito indulgente com esse Elfo, Zabini? Sei que depois da guerra foram criadas essas leis de maus tratos, mas Elfos Domésticos precisam de pulso firme.

\- Concordo integralmente com o seu ponto de vista, Kinoss. – Blaise olhava furioso pro elfo. – Vá pra cozinha. Depois que minha visita for embora, cuidarei de você.

O Elfo se retirou apressado, exibindo um olhar amedrontado bastante crível.

Blaise se desculpou inúmeras vezes com Kinoss, que parecia tão satisfeito com a retomada dos negócios entre os dois, que não tinha se importado muito com a questão do conhaque. O próprio Zabini serviu a eles uma bebida, e eles brindaram ao brilhante futuro daquela parceria. Algum tempo depois, Kinoss se despediu, e foi embora.

Quando nos vimos sozinhos, Blaise deixou o ombro cair, respirando aliviado. Ele elogiou Kiki, dizendo que o Elfo tinha se saído muito bem. Eu cumprimentei ambos pelo excelente trabalho.

\- Vocês dois se saíram bem, Kinoss ficou convencido. – eu disse, e então me virei especificamente pra Kiki, abrindo um sorriso. – O problema de muitos bruxos, é subestimar os Elfos Domésticos.

Com a certeza de que Blaise estava bem, eu me despedi dele. Antes de ir embora, no entanto, eu recomendei que ele fechasse completamente a Rede de Flu e mantivesse a casa bem protegida, por segurança. Ele ficaria sozinho até o momento da batalha, apenas com Kiki. Eu acreditava que Kinoss tinha se convencido da amizade de Blaise, mas eu não podia correr o risco de estar errado e deixa-lo vulnerável a ataques.

Quando retornei à Mansão Malfoy, Draco já estava no quarto, me esperando embaixo das cobertas.

\- Deu tudo certo? – ele perguntou, assim que eu entrei.

\- Tudo certo, Kinoss não desconfiou de nada. – eu disse, enquanto trocava minha roupa por um pijama. – Blaise tem muita lábia.

\- Disso ninguém pode discordar. – ele falou.

Eu fui ao banheiro rapidamente e quando voltei, me deitei ao lado de Draco, aninhando-me junto ao seu corpo.

\- Aquilo que você falou pro Philip sobre nós dois... – ele me disse, puxando-me para seu peito. - Me excitou um pouquinho, e eu fiquei vaidoso... mas você sabe que não precisava dizer aquelas coisas, não é?

\- Eu sei. – eu murmurei, fazendo um carinho leve em sua barriga, vendo os seus finos pelos louros se arrepiarem. – Você ficaria chateado se eu dissesse que não fiz por você?

Senti que ele sorria e me apertava mais em seus braços.

\- Se é assim, fico feliz por você meu amor. – ele disse, carinhoso.

\- Disse tudo que estava engasgado na minha garganta. – eu falei, levantando a cabeça pra olhar pra ele.

As mãos dele seguraram meu rosto, trazendo-me para um beijo.

\- Você disse a ele que mora comigo. – ele afagou minha bochecha com o polegar. – Isso também é verdade ou você disse só para incomodá-lo?

\- Você disse que aqui é a minha casa. – eu apontei, na defensiva, olhando pra baixo.

\- É verdade, eu disse, e eu quero que seja. – ele respondeu, com paixão. – Mas você falou que ia embora quando o plano contra os purificadores terminasse.

\- Não quero ir embora. – eu falei, inibido, o olhar fixo em um ponto no colchão.

\- Essa reação é porque você está inseguro de vir morar comigo ou porque está inseguro de me dizer que deseja isso? – ele perguntou, paciente.

\- De te dizer. – eu senti minha pele avermelhar.

Eu sentia o carinho dele no meu cabelo, embora eu não conseguisse encará-lo. Fiquei grato dele não me perguntar o porquê da minha insegurança naquele momento, porque eu não saberia dizer. Eu não era bom com essas coisas, algumas situações me deixavam assim.

\- É o que eu mais quero. – ele murmurou, baixinho, me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Que você nunca vá embora.

\- Eu nunca vou. – eu jurei. – Nunca vou.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Que horas Kinoss chegará a França? – Kim questionou, enquanto almoçávamos.

\- O trem está marcado para chegar lá as oito da noite. – respondeu Jorge Weasley, que nos fazia companhia no almoço naquele dia.

Na realidade, Jorge tinha se tornado uma visita muito habitual na mansão, nos últimos tempos. Estava evidentemente interessado em Kim, embora não parecesse estar fazendo investidas mais incisivas no sentido de convida-lo para um encontro, ou algo do tipo. Parecia que Jorge tentava se aproximar de Kim, em um primeiro momento, como amigo; um bom começo, em minha opinião, depois de toda a confusão que o garoto tinha passado com Marcus.

\- Vamos nos reunir por volta das sete horas, na sede da Ordem. – Harry falou. – O mapa já está funcionando?

\- Sim, estou conseguindo acompanhar todos os passos de Kinoss. – Kim abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Vai dar tudo certo, o pergaminho vai nos transportar para o esconderijo dos Purificadores, como planejamos.

\- Nos transportar? – Jorge perguntou, como se só tivesse se dado conta de algo naquele momento. – Nós. Você está se incluindo? Você vai lutar?

\- É claro que vou. – Kim respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Harry dirigiu a ele um olhar gentil.

\- Kim, tem certeza? Ninguém está te cobrando isso. – ele falou. – Estou perguntando porque quando Kinoss nos atacou, você ficou muito mal, paralisado. Hoje à noite vai ser muito pior.

\- Eu sei, Harry. Eu não fiquei mal por causa do ataque de Kinoss exatamente, eu teria contra atacado se não estivesse tão envolvido com essa história das punições de Marcus e a submissão... – ele explicou.

\- Você já duelou com alguém na vida fora de Hogwarts? – Jorge falou, com uma rispidez desnecessária. – Já esteve em uma batalha?

\- Não, mas... – Kim levou um susto com o comportamento de Jorge, sempre tão tranquilo e leve.

\- Então reveja sua decisão. – Jorge falou sério. – Deixe essa batalha pra quem sabe lidar com isso.

Kim levantou da mesa, deixando o prato de comida pela metade.

\- Não sabia que eu tinha outro dominador. – ele disse, irritado, retirando-se do cômodo.

\- O que foi isso, Jorge? – Harry perguntou, espantado.

\- Você acha que ele tem condições de ir pra essa batalha, Harry? – Jorge parecia mais aflito do que com raiva.

\- Eu não sei, nunca o vi duelando, não conheço as habilidades dele. Mas mesmo que ele seja ruim, você não precisava ter tratado ele desse jeito. Só vai afastá-lo de você. – Harry aconselhou.

\- Não posso deixar que ele morra, Harry. – Jorge abriu um sorriso triste. – Ele me faz rir.

\- Você ri o tempo todo. – eu disse, sem entender.

\- Eu não sorrio de verdade desde... – Weasley respondeu, parecendo ser incapaz de completar.

\- Desde Fred. – Harry colocou uma mão no braço de Jorge.

Eu me lembrava de Fred Weasley. Ele e Jorge eram travessos, inteligentes, divertidos, todos gostavam deles. Nem na sonserina eles eram tão criticados, apesar de se tratarem de grifinórios. Eu soubera, algum tempo depois do fim da guerra, da morte um dos gêmeos. Claro que aquilo teria deixado um vazio irreparável na alma de Jorge.

\- Olhe, Jorge, eu não conheci Fred, ao menos não apropriadamente. Na realidade, acho que a última vez que dirigi a palavra ao seu irmão foi pra insultá-lo em um jogo de Quadribol. – eu disse, com franqueza. – Mas entendo que seja uma perda que lhe causou uma dor imensa. Eu gostaria de te dar um conselho sobre o que acabou de acontecer, se você me permitir, se não for te ofender.

\- Diga. – Jorge me fitou, com curiosidade.

\- Neste momento, preso nos aposentos de Neville Longbottom, há um homem que perdeu Kim por tentar protege-lo a qualquer custo, sem se importar com os sentimentos dele. Marcus também viu morto alguém que amava muito, pelas mãos justamente de Kinoss, e na cabeça dele isso justificou todas as ações horríveis que ele cometeu com Kim. – eu falei, tentando explicar. – O que eu quero dizer é: o grande amor da vida de Marcus morreu, assim como seu irmão, mas Kim está vivo e não tem culpa da dor que vocês sofreram por causa das pessoas que foram tiradas de vocês. Não cometa o mesmo erro que Marcus cometeu. Sei que você não vai puni-lo fisicamente, ou sexualmente, você não é um dominador. Mas Marcus não o puniu só assim, Marcus o fez se sentir incapaz, o fez se sentir um homem fraco, que não pode se defender. Se você continuar a falar coisas como as que acabou de dizer, vai perder sua chance com Kim.

Jorge me encarou por vários segundos, a expressão insondável, e por algum tempo achei que ele fosse me socar. Mas ele surpreendentemente se levantou, me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse:

\- Obrigado, Malfoy. – ele caminhou na direção das escadas, para ir ao quarto de Kim, parando no terceiro degrau. – Vou dizer aos outros que podemos te dar aquele título honorário de grifinório.

Quando Jorge desapareceu, Harry me olhava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

\- Isso foi muito legal da sua parte. – ele comentou, acariciando levemente minha mão.

\- Você achou? – eu perguntei, sorrindo pra ele.

\- Achei. – os olhos dele faiscaram na minha direção. – Você parecia tão certo, tão seguro. Me deu até um pouquinho de tesão.

\- Um pouquinho? – eu disse, com malícia. – Eu poderia resolver isso, temos um tempo ainda, antes de termos que nos reunir com a Ordem.

\- Acho uma excelente ideia. – Harry mordeu o lábio, sussurrando. – Senhor.

Eu adorava quando ele me chamava daquele jeito. Com todo aquele clima de tensão com os processos judiciais que eu tinha defendido naquela semana, o andamento do plano para pegar os Purificadores, e a desagradável chegada daquele babaca do Philip, eu e Harry tínhamos passado os últimos dias sem muito tempo pra nós. Mais tarde teríamos uma luta e por mais que aquilo tivesse sido planejado cuidadosamente, eu estava, de certa forma receoso. Poder tê-lo ali, no meio da tarde, me perder em seu corpo, em seus toques, era como uma espécie de paraíso em meio a tempestade.

\- Vá para o quarto de BDSM e me espere preparado. – eu ordenei.

Harry se levantou, instantaneamente. Eu o segurei pelo pulso, antes que ele se retirasse.

\- Escolha um plugue, qualquer um. – eu orientei, murmurando em seu ouvido. – Quero que me espere com ele todo dentro de você.

Eu pude ver a pele de Harry arrepiar com aquela ordem.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu, obediente, deixando meu pênis rígido ali mesmo.

Eu esperei vários minutos antes de subir para o quarto. Queria que Harry ficasse um tempo em expectativa, nu, de joelhos, algo dentro dele preenchendo-o, me esperando chegar. Quando entrei no quarto, ele estava exatamente assim. Eu sorri, excitado e satisfeito. Não disse nada, me comportando como se Harry não estivesse ali. Retirei toda a minha roupa e peguei alguns objetos nos armários, antes de caminhar até ele.

\- Levante-se. – eu ordenei, sendo obedecido no mesmo instante.

Eu prendi as mãos dele em algemas, e em seguida, as acorrentei para cima, de modo que ele não podia abaixar os braços, ficando completamente disponível pra mim.

\- Mostre-se pra mim, quero ver o que você escolheu. – eu disse.

Harry empinou o quadril um pouco pra trás, e eu separei suas nádegas com as mãos. Em seu orifício estava um pequeno plugue de silicone, cuja envergadura era pensada para estimular a próstata. Eu acariciei as suas nádegas devagar, depositando um tapa em cada uma delas, ouvindo Harry arfar pelo atrito e surpresa.

Me posicionei atrás dele, deixando-o sentir meu pênis duro em contato com seu corpo, próximo à sua entrada. Beijei seu pescoço, sua nuca, mordendo-o, deixando algumas marquinhas leves em sua pele eriçada.

\- Escolheu esse porque sabia que ia te dar mais prazer? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele gemeu.

\- Não se preocupe... Prometo dar muito prazer pra você hoje. – eu apertei seu corpo junto do meu, sarrando meu pau nele. – Em troca, você vai me dar uma prova de confiança.

Eu contornei o corpo dele, ficando de frente para olhar pro seu rosto. Eu acreditava que Harry e eu já éramos íntimos o suficiente pra aquele passo. Estendi na frente dele uma mordaça, na forma de uma bolinha, que mantinha a boca da pessoa que usava aberta, impedindo-a de falar.

\- Você sabe pra que serve isso? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu.

Não parecia assustado, me olhava calmo, mas com muito interesse, como quem aguarda por algo novo que está por vir.

\- Quando estiver usando a mordaça, não vai conseguir dizer nada, vai estar completamente disponível pra mim. – eu esclareci. – Confia em mim o suficiente?

\- Sim, senhor. – eu já sabia que essa seria sua resposta, mas eu sempre precisava dar a ele a chance de recusar qualquer coisa.

Eu o amordacei, como eu queria, deixando-o completamente vulnerável e acessível aos meus toques. Comecei a manipular seu corpo, devagar, excitando-o. Toquei seus mamilos de leve, dedilhando-os, provocando-os, mordendo-os, ouvindo Harry tentar gemer apesar do objeto em sua boca que o calava, até perceber que eles já estavam muito sensíveis, projetando-se pra frente. Quando isso aconteceu, os prendi com dois pequenos prendedores macios.

Não eram grampos cruéis, Harry não estaria com dor, mas eu sabia que tanto estímulo naquela área era novidade, e a pressão nos mamilos podia ser muito libidinosa. Quando olhei pro seu rosto, vi que sua expressão era intensa, Harry respirava com dificuldade, e um pouco de saliva escorria ao redor da mordaça.

\- Agora, vamos te estimular aqui. – eu toquei seu pênis muito duro com a mão, sentindo-o pulsar.

Abaixei-me no chão, ajoelhando-me, e tomei seu pênis na boca, sugando-o, lambendo-o, dedicando-me principalmente a glande, deixando-o completamente estimulado e inchado, até que ficasse a ponto de gozar. Quando seu sabia que não faltava muito, me levantei, obrigando-o a lidar com a frustração. Harry me olhava em súplica.

\- Eu sei, é difícil. – eu disse, compreensivo. – Mas você precisa ter paciência. Vou te dar tudo o que prometi. Eu sei do que precisa.

Eu tirei os prendedores de seus mamilos, deixando beijos leves ali, soprando-os, fazendo Harry se contorcer. Em seguida, levei minhas mãos até suas nádegas, retirando o plugue do seu interior. Depois, o pressionei contra a parede, levantando suas pernas com as mãos, fazendo com que elas envolvessem meu corpo.

Naquela posição, me encaixei nele, enterrando-me pra dentro do seu corpo. Com ele ainda algemado e amordaçado, eu comecei a fode-lo com devassidão, sentindo seu canal pressionar meu pênis, que o invadia em um entra e sai ininterrupto. Harry gemia como podia e salivava, eu masturbei seu pau com volúpia, querendo leva-lo ao extremo do prazer. Abocanhei um de seus mamilos sensíveis, lambendo-o, estimulando-o em todos os lugares, fazendo todo seu corpo responder a mim.

Harry gozou grunhindo, tremendo, agarrando-se em mim com as pernas, como podia, no deleite mais obsceno que eu já tinha assistido. Eu ardia por ele, deixei meu orgasmo vir em seu corpo, firmando-me de pé, apoiando a nós dois na parede para que não caíssemos. Soltei a mordaça assim que acabou, e eu senti que as pernas dele deixavam de apoiar-se em mim pra buscar novamente o chão. Sem o limite do objeto, ao invés de falar, Harry me beijou com ânsia, e eu correspondi, desejando seus lábios com o mesmo desespero.

\- Você está bem? – eu perguntei, enquanto soltava seus pulsos das algemas.

\- Isso foi... aah... – Harry se recuperava, ainda ofegante. – Não poder falar... você me tocando...

\- É mais intenso. – eu concordei. – Por isso demorei pra propor isso. Se você não pode falar, precisa acreditar que eu vou saber seu limite.

\- Eu acredito. – ele tremia de encontro aos meus braços. – Você sempre sabe. Você corrompe, subjuga cada centímetro do meu corpo à sua vontade...

Eu firmei seu corpo, percebendo que os espasmos ainda o tomavam, e o trouxe pra mim, sentindo-o ainda excitado apesar de ter gozado.

\- Eu quero isso... adoro ver você tão submetido, tão dominado por mim. Hoje, você sem poder falar, me deu muito tesão. – eu admiti, mas também quis saber dele. – Você se sentiu bem?

\- Me senti tão subversivo... tão obsceno... quero fazer isso de novo. – ele gemeu, parecia ainda imerso em delírio e excitação.

Eu ri baixinho. De desejo, de surpresa, de felicidade. Harry era tudo que eu tinha sonhado e jamais tinha pensado em pedir.

\- Harry, se você continuar a olhar pra mim desse jeito e falar como se quisesse gemer por mais três horas no meu pau, não sei como vou conseguir me controlar. – eu disse, com sinceridade.

Vi que ele lutava pra voltar a si, pra controlar seu frenesi sexual.

\- Mas eu ainda estou todo duro. – ele reclamou, roçando-se em mim, fazendo um biquinho irresistível.

\- Uma outra hora, agora temos uma batalha pra vencer. – eu o lembrei.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Perto da hora da chegada de Kinoss na França, todos nós já estávamos reunidos na sede da Ordem da Fênix, que nunca antes estivera tão cheia. Além dos membros da Ordem, e dos aurores que tinham participado da última reunião (incluindo, infelizmente, Philip), havia ainda cerca de outros 40 aurores presentes. Tivemos que fazer feitiços para aumentar o espaço para conseguir comportar a todos.

No centro da reunião estavam as consideradas lideranças daquele movimento. Harry, é claro, e seus dois mais antigos e principais companheiros de luta Weasley e Granger, que após a guerra tinham ganhado bastante prestígio e reconhecimento pela comunidade bruxa (os dois tinham deixado o bebê pequeno, Hugo, com a mãe de Weasley, em casa).

Junto deles estava Minerva McGonagall, que sendo diretora de Hogwarts e possuidora de uma ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, era considerada uma das maiores bruxas vivas. E é claro, Kingsley Shacklebolt que comandava os aurores presentes. Junto deles estavam também Kim e Justine Yalle, que informavam os demais a respeito do mapa que nos dava a localização de Kinoss e consequentemente dos Purificadores.

\- Eu achei que os aurores franceses colaborariam com a missão, Kingsley. – McGonagall comentou, torcendo o nariz. – Mas estou vendo apenas as forças da Inglaterra aqui. Era de se esperar que se unissem a nós, depois de todo o apoio que temos dado a eles para resistir aos ataques dos Purificadores.

\- Infelizmente, um grupo de tamanho considerável, comandado pelos Purificadores está atacando na França hoje. – Shacklebolt respondeu. – As informações que temos é que são mercenários pagos, para capturar homens e mulheres trouxas jovens para essa festa de recepção para Kinoss.

\- Isso é horrível. – disse sr. Weasley num canto. – Vão estuprar essas pessoas, tortura-las.

\- Os Comensais da Morte já faziam festas desse tipo. – Philip comentou, olhando diretamente pra isso. – Draco deve se lembrar... o pai dele, Lúcio, as adorava.

Aquilo fez com que eu empalidecesse. As lembranças que eu gostava de manter afastadas assaltaram a minha mente, sem pedir licença. Eu odiava tudo aquilo que eu tinha visto. Toda aquela dor, aquele ódio, aquela tortura, toda aquela morte. Todo aquele sangue manchando o chão da minha casa, manchando o nome da minha família, manchando a minha honra que nunca mais se reestabeleceria. Por causa daquilo, eu nunca mais teria o direito de erguer a cabeça. Sempre teria alguém como Philip pra me lembrar.

\- Philip, se você não deixar essa rixa de lado, vou expulsá-lo da missão. – Shacklebolt disse, definitivo, fazendo com que o idiota se calasse. E então voltou-se para Harry, Rony e Hermione. - Caso os aurores franceses falhem em proteger alguns desses trouxas e eles acabem sendo trazidos para a festa, vai ser preciso tomar cuidado para que os Purificadores não os usem como reféns. Isso pode pôr tudo a perder.

Shacklebolt começou a olhar o mapa por cima da cabeça de Kim, e viu Kinoss chegar no esconderijo dos purificadores.

\- É aqui. Pegamos eles. – ele gritou - Estão todos juntos. Estou vendo Kinoss, Mehothewn, e todos os outros dos quais nós sempre desconfiamos mas nunca conseguimos provar que faziam parte da seita. Deschamps, Gauthier, Royer, Prevost, Moulin, Mercier, Lefebvre, Lacroix, Vasseur, Bertrand, Dupuis, Carpentier...

Ele falava o nome das mais tradicionais famílias sangue-puro da França.

\- Há alguns bruxos ingleses envolvidos além de Kinoss e Mehothewn. – disse Rony Weasley. – Estou vendo Dafne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode.

Aqueles eram meus colegas de casa. A maioria foi considerada jovem demais para se alistar na época de Voldemort, os pais estão em Azkaban. Poucos serviam com tão pouca idade, como eu, que tinha recebido a marca negra aos dezesseis anos. Eu me sentia horrível de ver o caminho que eles tinham seguido, o que tinham se tornado. A mão de Harry tocou a minha, apertando com força, oferecendo apoio.

Blaise estava ao meu lado.

\- Merlin. – ele ofegou. – Pansy... Theo... como vamos lutar contra essas pessoas?

\- Vamos procurar os franceses. – eu sugeri. – Deixe que os outros lidem com eles.

\- Os Purificadores do Sangue são muito numerosos. – Exclamou Minerva McGonagall, sua voz imperativa chamando atenção de todo grupo. – Muito mais do que eu imaginava.

\- Além dos líderes, eles contam com um grande número de mercenários e apoiadores no geral. Por isso que temos tido tanta dificuldade de conter os ataques e de identifica-los. Eles lutam com máscaras e quase nunca são as mesmas pessoas, eles tem gente o suficiente pra atuar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. – Shacklebolt explicou.

\- Vai ser uma batalha feroz. – Harry disse, em voz alta, para que todos ouvissem. – Vamos dar as mãos, a chave de portal vai ser ativada. Eles são muitos. Incapacitem todos que puderem. Não deixem que desaparatem. E a cima de tudo, fiquem vivos.

Todos seguiram as orientações de Harry, preparando-se para o combate. Vi aqueles companheiros de anos darem as mãos, compartilhando uma força inexplicável. Com a mão livre, que não segurava Harry, eu alcancei Blaise, olhando-o com uma promessa muda. Nós daríamos cobertura um ao outro.

O pergaminho brilhou, levando todos nós para a batalha. O esconderijo dos Purificadores era um grande e fortificado castelo medieval, provavelmente uma propriedade antiga e esquecida da família de um dos líderes, que tinha sido muito bem enfeitiçado, escondido e preparado para aquele fim. Assim que invadimos, ficou evidente que os pegamos de surpresa, num clima relaxado e festivo. Em poucos segundos, no entanto, tudo se tornou um caos total.

Apesar deles serem muitos, o fato de termos contado, no último minuto, com auxílio dos aurores, tinha feito com que invadíssemos com vantagem numérica. O talento dos aurores e de muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix acostumados a lutar fez com que o curso da batalha se virasse ao nosso favor, e que conseguíssemos imobilizar e incapacitar vários deles.

No entanto, os líderes da seita eram difíceis de conter. Versados em Artes das Trevas, eles duelavam muito bem, e era preciso vários dos nossos para bloquear os feitiços de magia negra que eles nos atiravam sem pestanejar. No meio da batalha, alguns bruxos começaram a chegar, carregando trouxas sequestrados, que gritavam em pânico, tornando tudo mais difícil.

Naquele estado de completo pandemônio, acabei perdendo-me de Harry e de Blaise, e quando dei por mim, estava ao lado de Philip, encarando justamente Kinoss e Mehothewn.

Era uma péssima situação. Nossos adversários eram bruxos poderosos e Philip era a última pessoa que eu confiaria para lutar ao meu lado. Minha preocupação tornou-se legítima quando Kinoss avançou pra mim, lançando-me um Sectumsempra em cheio do peito, me derrubando no chão. Olhei pra cima, me sentindo rasgar, o sangue jorrar do meu peito, próximo ao coração.

\- Agora vamos ver o que uma Cruciatus faz com você, Malfoy. – Kinoss falou, sem clemencia.

\- Me dê uma trégua, Mehothewn. – eu ouvi a crueldade na voz de Philip. – Também quero torturar esse aí.

Mehothewn me odiava muito mais do que desejava combater um auror de quem jamais tinha ouvido falar. Vi quando ele abriu um sorriso sádico e apontou a varinha pra mim. Eu não ia suportar. Jamais tinha ouvido falar de uma pessoa que saiu com a sanidade intacta após sofrer o efeito de três maldições Cruciatus conjuntas. Com meu peito aberto daquele jeito, era provável que eu morresse. Com a varinha ainda em mãos, chegou a passar pela minha mente mata-los, tentar ao menos, mas eu não podia. Eu preferia morrer com a minha alma intacta.

Fechei os olhos e esperei pela dor. Mas ela não veio. Um corpo se atirou sobre o meu, recebendo a maldição no meu lugar. Abri os olhos, era Harry, tinha vindo não sei de onde, percebendo que era tarde para bloquear as maldições com um contra feitiço, ele apenas se colocou na frente. Depois disso, tudo era um borrão.

Vi o corpo de Harry erguer-se e se contorcer de dor na cena mais grotesca que eu já presenciara. Philip retirou o feitiço no mesmo instante, ao ver que atingira a pessoa errada, e desaparatou, fugindo do que havia feito. Neville Longbottom, que tinha se materializado ali, atingiu Kinoss com um jato de luz verde, fazendo-o cair morto no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, eu gritei, sem pensar, com o que tinha restado das minhas forças:

\- Avada Kedavra. – o corpo de Mehothewn caía em um baque surdo, fazendo eco ao de Kinoss.

Harry caiu inconsciente no chão, sendo aparado por Neville. E eu apaguei, o gosto de sangue, bile e morte na garganta.

\- / -

\- / -

\- / -

Quando voltei a consciência, o gosto de sangue ainda estava em minha boca, mas a dor no meu peito tinha amenizado consideravelmente. Abri os olhos, tentando identificar o espaço, percebendo que me encontrava na minha cama, na Mansão Malfoy. Tentei erguer meu tronco, perguntar por Harry, mas isso fez meu peito arder em uma dor excruciante. Deitei novamente, amparado pelas mãos de Hermione Granger.

\- Calma, não faça movimentos bruscos. – ela falou, a voz tranquila, mas autoritária. – Você conhece o sectumsempra, eu fechei o corte, mas vai demorar pra cicatrizar completamente.

\- Harry... – eu falei, a voz rouca, a garganta seca.

\- Harry está ao seu lado, vire a cabeça levemente. – Granger disse, paciente.

Eu fiz como ela instruiu. Harry estava deitado na cama ao meu lado, como em um milagre. Ele parecia tão sereno que se eu não tivesse visto ele ser atingido por aquelas maldições, eu poderia jurar que ele apenas dormia. Eu podia ver seu peito subir e descer com tranquilidade, numa respiração profunda.

\- Fiz todos os feitiços que conheço para preservá-lo dos sintomas da maldição _Cruciatus_. – ela falou, tentando me transmitir algum conforto. – É provável que ele só acorde daqui há alguns dias.

\- Ele vai se lembrar de mim? – eu perguntei.

Mas Hermione Granger não tinha uma resposta pra minha pergunta, ela não podia saber se Harry acordaria são ou completamente louco. Se teria todas as suas memórias ou se recordaria parcialmente da própria vida. A dor mexia com a mente, embaralhava os pensamentos, levava as pessoas a insanidade.

\- E os outros? – eu pigarrei. – Blaise? Kim? Weasley?

\- Eu estou aqui. – Rony Weasley chamou minha atenção, em pé, do meu lado esquerdo. – Estão todos vivos. Ninguém do nosso lado morreu. O plano funcionou. Capturamos praticamente todos os Purificadores que estavam no esconderijo, pouquíssimos conseguiram desaparatar. Segundo Kingsley era uma reunião grande e maior parte da seita estava ali, nós os enfraquecemos como queríamos, até mais.

\- Eles foram todos levados pra Azkaban, pra aguardar julgamento. – Hermione contou. – Amanhã vamos prestar esclarecimentos sobre nossas ações para o Ministério e para a imprensa. Kingsley disse que poderia fazer isso por nós, mas dissemos que ele representa o Quartel General de Aurores. Eu e Rony vamos como representantes da Ordem da Fênix.

\- Se Harry estivesse acordado, iria preferir assim. – eu concordei. – Harry abriu a Ordem da Fênix, criou esse plano, organizou essas pessoas. Shacklebolt não fala por ele.

Vi um brilho nos olhos de Rony Weasley quando eu disse isso, uma espécie de reconhecimento, de intimidade, que não havia antes.

\- Zabini ficou aqui até alguns minutos atrás, esperando você acordar, mas como eu garanti que você estava bem, ele foi embora encontrar um tal de John. – Hermione falou. - Disse que volta assim que puder.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele estaria louco pra ver John depois de tudo aquilo.

\- Jorge e papai foram feridos, como você tem muitos quartos de hóspedes trouxemos os dois pra cá, mamãe também veio, com Hugo. – Weasley continuou falando – Eu e Hermione também pegamos um quarto, Mione insistiu em tratar ela mesma de vocês dois, Jorge e papai aqui. Nada de St. Mungus.

Há anos atrás eu me sentiria agoniado pela perspectiva de ter a Mansão Malfoy invadida por grifinórios, sobretudo por essa enorme quantidade de Weasleys. Mas agora eu me sentia grato pela presença deles.

\- Eu não me importo. A casa é de vocês... se precisarem de algo Kim ou os Elfos podem ajuda-los a encontrar. – eu respondi.

Kim já morava conosco há um tempo, sabia onde tudo estava, podia ajudar os Weasley a se localizar melhor na Mansão.

\- E os aurores? – eu me forcei a perguntar. – Todos bem?

\- Doze aurores foram feridos e levados para o St. Mungus, mas recebi uma coruja de um colega Medibruxo me informando que não é nada grave, todos vão sobreviver. – Hermione falou. – Quem passou pelo pior mesmo foram você e Harry. Se não fosse Neville chegar a tempo... não sei o que teria acontecido.

\- Tudo culpa daquele maldito traidor do Philip. – Rony Weasley rosnou. – Mamãe brigou feio com Kingsley. Se ele tivesse expulsado aquele filho da puta, falso, vira-casaca...

\- Nós entendemos Ron. – disse Hermione, calando o marido. – Chega desse assunto, você está estressando Draco.

Granger me tratava pelo primeiro nome, não era a primeira vez que ela o fazia, mas agora sua voz parecia carregada de preocupação ao dizer meu nome, como se eu fosse uma pessoa querida, um amigo.

\- Ora, Draco estaria bem feliz com Harry se Philip não fosse um merda. – Rony se indignou. – Draco estava ferido. Philip era um auror bom o suficiente pra te-lo protegido até que Neville chegasse pra ajudar.

Aparentemente eu tinha deixado de vez de ser "Malfoy" pra Rony Weasley também, que me defendia com unhas e dentes, como eu só tinha visto um grifinório fazer pelo outro. Aquilo fez meu corpo tremer, me deu vontade de chorar, porque eu não merecia. Eu não era um deles, nunca poderia ser. Eu finalmente tinha mostrado ao mundo que era um verdadeiro Malfoy.

A cena não parava de rodar na minha mente. Minha varinha obedecendo a ordem, meu desejo de matar, a luz verde, a minha culpa, um corpo no chão, o gosto de morte na minha boca, a minha alma se partindo. E eu fiz força pra levantar o tronco apesar da dor cortante. Eu não podia dividir a cama com alguém como Harry, não imundo como eu estava.

Hermione empurrou meu corpo de volta.

\- Olha o que você fez, Rony. – ela ralhou com o marido. – Se o corte dele reabrir a culpa vai ser sua.

Rony colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro.

\- Desculpe cara, sei que está com raiva, também estou. – ele me ofereceu apoio. – Quando você e Harry estiverem bem, vamos pegar esse desgraçado. Mas agora é melhor fazer como Hermione está mandando.

\- Não é por isso que estou com raiva. – senti vergonha de encará-lo. – É pelo que eu fiz.

\- O que você fez? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu matei uma pessoa. – eu confessei meu crime, meu pecado.

Eu podia ouvir a voz do meu pai, respirando no meu cangote, me parabenizando. O rito de passagem, um Malfoy adulto, um homem, um bruxo completo.

Hermione sentou ao meu lado na cama e segurou minha mão, gentilmente.

\- Fiquei me perguntando porque não fez isso antes, quando eles estavam prestes a atacar você. – ela disse com muita delicadeza. – Com esse corte no peito... você não teria resistido.

\- Eu preferia ter morrido. – eu deixei as lágrimas de dor e ódio escorrerem pelos meus olhos. – Eu nunca matei nem torturei ninguém. Não uso maldições contra um inimigo desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas. Eu jurei... jurei que não me tornaria um Malfoy. Eu preferia ter morrido... preferia ter morrido a me tornar o meu pai.

\- Você não é seu pai. – Rony me sacudiu com leveza, levando em conta meu estado. – Abra os olhos. Olhe pra mim. Olhe pra mim, Draco. Você não matou ninguém gratuitamente, por crueldade. Você salvou Harry.

\- Harry. – eu repeti.

A única pessoa pela qual eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa.

\- Neville fez o mesmo, matou Kinoss, protegeu Harry. – Hermione disse, tentando me convencer.

Mas eles não entendiam. Do mesmo jeito que Harry também não tinha conseguido compreender exatamente quando eu tentara lhe explicar alguns dias antes. Não era o mesmo pra eles.

\- Olhe para o meu braço esquerdo, Hermione. – eu ordenei. Harry me amava, não se esquivava daquela marca por isso. Mas Hermione Granger se esquivaria. – Neville Longbottom não tem uma dessas. Neville Longbottom não foi educado todos os anos de sua vida pra ser um bruxo das trevas.

Mas Hermione não se esquivou. Ela tocou a Marca Negra corajosamente.

\- Faça um corte no braço dele, Rony. – ela exigiu. – Bem em cima da marca.

\- O que? Mas... – Rony Weasley tentava questionar a razão daquilo.

\- Faça como estou mandando. – a voz de Hermione era imperativa.

Rony Weasley não questionou mais, fez um feitiço abrindo um corte longo sobre minha Marca Negra, fazendo meu sangue brotar. Hermione abriu um corte em sua própria mão, o sangue pingando, sujando os lençóis. Ela empurrou a mão dela sobre a Marca Negra, fazendo com que seu sangue penetrasse meu corpo.

\- Há sangue trouxa correndo em suas veias, Draco Malfoy. – ela me encarava. – Você está com nojo? Se sente sujo?

Eram perguntas horríveis, mas seu tom não deixava espaço pra que eu não respondesse.

\- Não. – eu quase gritei, sem desviar o olhar, honesto e franco.

Sentindo-se satisfeita, ela retirou a mão, fechando o próprio corte.

\- Você não é seu pai. Não é um Comensal da Morte. O que fez essa noite foi necessário, e não há diferença entre você e Neville. Se você deixar o corte se curar naturalmente, em cima da Marca Negra vai ficar uma cicatriz. Quando olhar pra ela, em vez de lembrar dessa maldita ideologia de sangue puro, lembre que há sangue de uma garota trouxa em você. – Hermione falou, indo em direção a porta. – E mesmo que Harry enlouqueça e jamais se lembre de nenhum de nós, nunca o abandonaremos, Draco. Você é um dos nossos.

Ela saiu, deixando-me sem palavras, encarando aquele corte, que embora ardesse, tinha aplacado a dor que se abrira na minha alma no momento em que eu tinha tirado a vida de Mehothewn. Rony conjurou uma faixa e rodeou meu braço, cuidadosamente, para que não entrasse impurezas na ferida e a mesma não infeccionasse.

Depois, ele pediu que eu chegasse um pouco para o meio da cama. Ele me ajudou a me movimentar, eu me encostei em Harry, grato por poder sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele macia. Rony se deitou ao meu lado, no espaço que eu tinha deixado vago.

\- Vou ficar com vocês essa noite, para o caso de precisarem de alguma coisa. – ele falou, em voz baixa.

E deitado ali, ferido, entre Harry inconsciente e Rony Weasley que zelava por nós dois, eu me permiti ter esperança.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34

NARRADO POR KIM HALL – HORAS ANTES DA BATALHA CONTRA OS PURIFICADORES DO SANGUE

Eu me levantei da mesa bruscamente na hora do almoço, deixando metade da comida pra trás. Encarei Jorge Weasley, engolindo suas palavras, impactando-me por aquela inesperada decepção. Desde aquela primeira noite que tínhamos passado juntos, Jorge me visitava com frequência na Mansão. Nunca tínhamos voltado a ter relações sexuais, nem mesmo um único beijo, mas ele sempre me tratava com muita gentileza. Era divertido, costumávamos conversar por horas, rindo de qualquer coisa. Mas naquele momento, ele deixava claro que me considerava um só menino frágil. Estava me subestimando da mesma maneira que Marcus sempre fazia.

\- Não sabia que eu tinha outro dominador. – eu disse, sentindo meus olhos arderem.

Eu saí antes que chorasse na frente de todo mundo. Caminhei rapidamente na direção do meu quarto, apertando minhas mãos com força. Eu não era fraco, não era. Bati a porta com raiva, pensando no porquê todos pareciam chegar àquela conclusão. Era por causa da minha aparência? Eu era um garoto magro, não muito alto, mas por Merlin, eu era maior que Gina Weasley, que Hermione Granger... ninguém parecia acha-las incapazes de se defender. Seria por conta da idade? Nem aquilo fazia sentido, muito mais jovem que eu, Harry já tinha enfrentado Voldemort mais de uma vez.

A porta do meu quarto se entreabriu, revelando parcialmente o rosto de Jorge Weasley.

\- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

\- O que você quer? – eu perguntei de volta, limpando as lágrimas que tinham teimado em cair.

Jorge entrou, fechou a porta, e veio se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

\- Por favor não chore por minha causa. – ele pediu. – Eu não mereço.

Levantei os olhos para encará-lo. Queria gritar que não tinha derramado uma única lágrima pelo que ele tinha me dito, mas não era verdade, então eu só continuei a olhar pro seu rosto. Jorge parecia lamentar sinceramente.

\- Me desculpe, Kim. O que eu disse não tem nada a ver com você. – ele continuou. – Foi só meu medo estúpido de ficar sozinho outra vez. Não justifica nada... mas na última batalha em que estive, perdi Fred.

Eu senti meu coração se apertar. Ele devia sentir uma falta absurda do irmão. Estendi a mão pra ele, em uma oferta de paz e amparo. Jorge segurou, acariciando meus dedos com o polegar.

\- Tudo bem, já passou. – eu falei. – Você não vai ficar sozinho. Agora é diferente da batalha de Hogwarts. Estamos em maior número, isso foi planejado com cuidado, e ainda temos o elemento surpresa.

\- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. – Por me perdoar tão facilmente...

Eu queria abraça-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas em minha garganta haviam palavras que precisavam ser ditas. Eu não podia seguir em frente sem elas.

\- Não quero que me ache fraco, Jorge. – eu disse, num único fôlego.

\- Nunca. – ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. – Eu não acho. E prometo que não o tratarei assim novamente.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, respirando fundo, aliviado.

\- Isso é bom, Jorge. – eu murmurei, baixinho. – É bom porque... porque já gosto demais de você.

Jorge encostou seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo doce, apaixonado, cheio de promessas e sentimento. Me deixei levar, entregando-me completamente. Como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo. Falta do seu gosto, da sua boca. Eu o desejara todos os dias, a cada sorriso que ele me dava.

\- Eu gosto tanto de você, Kim. – ele acariciou meu cabelo.

\- Quis te beijar todos os dias, desde a primeira vez. – eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios, aproximando nossos corpos ainda mais, deixando-me sentir o calor que vinha da sua pele.

\- Porque não me beijou? – ele perguntou, os lábios trilhando pelo meu pescoço, eriçando a minha pele. – Eu estava sendo cavalheiro... achei que você ainda queria esperar.

\- Também achei. – eu admiti, encostando a boca em seu ouvido bom. – Mas a cada vez que te vejo, parece que te desejo mais.

\- Eu também. – ele disse, interrompendo nossas carícias pra me olhar. – Você é contra transar antes de uma batalha tensa?

Eu ri do jeito que ele falava. Ele tocou minha bochecha com calma, rindo também.

\- Não, mas gostaria de tomar um banho antes. – eu falei. – Você me espera?

Ele fez um beicinho, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Fui apressadamente até o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e fazendo os feitiços de preparação. Vesti uma cueca especial que eu tinha comprado naquele dia mais cedo, em uma sex shop que coincidentemente estava localizada ao lado da Universidade.

Tratava-se de uma cueca branca que na frente cobria meu pênis, mas atrás haviam apenas elásticos ao redor das minhas nádegas, sendo completamente aberta, deixando minha bunda exposta. Vesti um short preto, larguinho, por cima, e saí do quarto, indo direto pra cama com Jorge, que já tinha tirado os sapatos e a camisa.

Ele me puxou pra junto de si, beijando-me de novo.

\- Você está cheiroso. – ele afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

\- Chama-se sabonete. – eu ri.

Ouvi sua risada baixa, e deitei displicentemente de bruços na cama. Ele se deitou de lado, bem perto de mim, de modo que eu podia sentir sua ereção na minha coxa. Jorge estava parcialmente inclinado sobre o meu corpo, beijando as minhas costas lentamente, parecendo querer provar o gosto de cada pedacinho da minha pele, sem pressa, até embeber-se completamente de mim.

Senti quando suas mãos desceram para o meu short, puxando-o pra baixo, e ele ofegou.

\- Meu Deus. – a voz rouca, sua excitação era nítida. – Foi isso que você foi comprar hoje naquele sex shop depois da aula?

Virei o rosto de lado pra olhar pra ele.

\- Sim. – eu sorri, com malícia. – Sabia que você estaria me vigiando.

\- Você fez pra me provocar? – ele fez um rápido feitiço de lubrificação e então começou a passar o dedo na portinha da minha entrada, sem me penetrar. – Você não presta, Kim Hall.

\- Em minha defesa, eu estava louco pra sentir você me tocar de novo. – eu disse, empinando o quadril pra cima, deixando-me mais exposto pra ele.

\- E você comprou essa cueca pra usar pra mim? – ele perguntou, deixando um dedo escorregar pra dentro do meu corpo, depois de muito massagear e provocar minha entradinha.

\- Sim, só pra você, Jorge. – eu gemi, mexendo-me um pouco ao redor do dedo dele, querendo mais movimento, mais atrito.

Jorge introduziu o segundo dedo pra dentro de mim, e começou a socar mais forte, me fazendo gemer baixinho.

\- Você está há um tempo sem sexo, está bem apertadinho. – ele sussurrou pra mim. – Quero te lamber aqui de novo.

Aquilo era um ponto fraco pra mim. Eu adorava ser lambido ali. Era uma coisa que Marcus raramente fazia, e que na minha última relação sexual com Jorge, apesar de ter me dado apenas algumas lambidas breves, eu tinha praticamente delirado.

\- Adoro quando você faz isso. – eu confessei.

\- É mesmo? – ele disse, tirando os dedos do meu orifício. – Então abre bem essa bundinha gostosa pra mim.

Eu separei bem as nádegas com as mãos, oferecendo-me todo pra ele. Senti sua língua quente me invadindo, aquele prazer lascivo me fazendo delirar, despertando cada célula do meu corpo pro prazer. Ele me penetrou, me fodeu com a língua, alternando estes movimentos com lambidas mais leves que provocavam minha entradinha e me faziam rebolar na sua boca. Ele me beijou ali, sugou, chupou, mamou bem gostoso no meu rabinho por vários minutos, nunca ninguém tinha ficado tanto tempo fazendo aquilo comigo.

Eu sentia meu pênis, pulsar, latejando de excitação. Sua língua em meu ânus me levava a um extremo e eu gemia descontroladamente, esfregando-me nele, despudorado.

\- Ah isso... me lambe bem gostoso. – eu pedia, gemendo. – Fode meu rabinho com a língua.

Quanto mais eu pedia, mais Jorge me dava. Eu estava alucinado, meu cu piscava de tesão de encontro ao seu toque, contraindo-se sem parar. Meu pau babava, duro como pedra, pressionado contra o colchão, até que não aguentei, e gozei daquele jeito, me contorcendo todo, chamando seu nome.

Jorge virou meu corpo de lado, para que eu ficasse de frente pra ele.

\- Você estava se masturbando? – ele quis saber.

\- Não. – eu disse, constrangido.

\- Você gozou só com a minha língua? – ele perguntou, num misto de surpresa e excitação.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas avermelharem, enquanto eu tentava me recuperar daquele orgasmo. Ele me puxou pra junto do seu corpo, me tomando pra um beijo urgente, carregado de luxúria. Depois, pediu pra que eu me deitasse de lado na cama, de costas pra ele, e erguesse uma das pernas. Vi que ele se livrava do restante das roupas.

Ele me ajudou a sustentar a perna de cima, segurando-a com a mão, seu pênis gigantesco pressionando as minhas nádegas, seu corpo todo colado no meu, envolvendo-me. Senti seu pênis entrar em mim, me deixando todo dilatado.

\- Ah... você é tão grande. – eu gemi, sentindo aquela dor gostosa de estar preenchido de Jorge Weasley.

\- Quer que eu pare? – ele murmurou, em evidente esforço, movimentando-se lento dentro de mim.

\- Não. – eu sussurrei de volta. – Gosto assim... de sentir você me abrindo... me fodendo...

Jorge ia perdendo controle, arremetendo pra dentro de mim com força, batendo na minha próstata, me fazendo delirar de prazer. Meu pênis estava duro novamente, inchado, pulsando cada vez que aquele estímulo em meu ânus me levava ainda mais longe, a um novo ápice.

\- Quero te deixar todo abertinho pra mim. – ele confessou, me excitando ainda mais.

\- Me toca Jorge, por favor. – eu pedi, sem conseguir me aguentar. – Me deixa gozar no seu pau.

Jorge ofegou em choque ao encontrar meu pênis duro novamente, mesmo eu tendo acabado de gozar. Ele gemeu baixinho, me fodendo com mais força, puxando o meu pau de dentro da cueca e o masturbando habilidosamente, levando-me para mais um orgasmo. Até que gozamos juntos, nossos corpos latejando de prazer e espasmos.

\- Fiquei impressionado, dois segundos depois de gozar e você já estava pronto de novo. – Jorge riu, alguns minutos depois, quando conseguimos nos recuperar a ponto de ter uma conversa coerente. - Merlin me ajude. Vou ter dificuldades pra manter você satisfeito.

\- É a idade. – eu brinquei. – 18 anos... hormônios demais.

\- Você está me chamando de velho? – ele disse, embora tivesse apenas 25.

\- Se a carapuça serviu. – eu ri.

\- Vou mostrar a você quem é que não aguenta. – ele disse, esfregando-se de novo em mim.

Deus do céu, aquele homem ia me matar.

\- Tenha piedade, não transo há semanas, estou dolorido. – eu reclamei, ainda rindo. – Por favor, recolha esse pau enorme.

\- É grande demais pra você? Te faz sentir dor? – ele perguntou, a voz adquirindo um tom sério.

\- Você sabe que é normal sentir um pouquinho de dor as vezes, não é? Não é nada demais. – eu o tranquilizei, e então me forcei a confessar baixinho. – Eu adoro seu pau, parece que foi feito pra mim. Quando você me fode, ele sempre bate especificamente no lugar que me dá mais prazer.

\- Adoro seu corpo inteiro. – ele me abraçou por trás. – Você todo foi feito pra mim.

-/-

Minutos depois eu fui até a cozinha, beber uma água depois de toda aquela atividade, vestindo o short preto e uma camiseta qualquer. Encontrei Harry, vestido com a mesma displicência, parecendo igualmente trêmulo e extasiado, além de ávido por uma água gelada.

\- Parece que não fui só eu que resolvi relaxar antes da batalha. – eu provoquei.

Harry e eu tínhamos nos tornado muito amigos. Eu ainda o admirava imensamente, ele era o Eleito, um homem muito corajoso, que tinha feito muito pelo mundo mágico. Mas naquele tempo morando com ele, eu tinha aprendido também a conhecer a pessoa divertida e companheira que ele se mostrava, fora de todo esse contexto heroico.

\- Parece que finalmente Jorge Weasley se deu bem. – ele riu. – Ele vem tentando há dias.

\- Ele vem tentando? – eu me indignei. – E o que você deixa pra mim? Parti pra cima dele como um furacão. Usei até uma cueca aberta atrás.

Harry cuspiu água pelo nariz, sem saber se ria ou se mostrava-se completamente chocado com o que eu tinha dito.

\- Isso existe? – ele perguntou, interessadíssimo – Me empresta?

\- Acho que vai ficar apertado em você. – eu respondi, medindo seu corpo consideravelmente mais avantajado que o meu. – Mas posso te comprar uma. Vende no sex shop na esquina da minha faculdade.

\- Eu adoraria. – ele agradeceu.

\- O que te deixou tão safado, senhor Harry Potter? – eu quis saber.

\- Draco me amordaçou hoje. – ele confessou, com timidez, as bochechas ruborizando.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era sério. Marcus já tinha me pedido pra fazer, mas eu nunca aceitei. Nunca achei que ele fosse conhecer meus limites sem que eu pudesse expressa-los.

\- Você está bem? – eu perguntei com preocupação.

\- Estou ótimo. – ele exclamou. – Foi o orgasmo mais... ah... mais revolucionário da minha vida. Não consigo fazer meu pênis ficar mole de novo.

Eu o abracei de lado, passando o braço direito pelos seus ombros.

\- Fico feliz que você e Draco estejam tão bem, é evidente a confiança e o amor entre vocês dois. – eu disse, e depois acrescentei em tom de brincadeira. – E que fique claro, estou te abraçando nessa posição porque não quero que você encoste essa coisa em mim.

\- Que coisa? – Jorge perguntou, entrando na cozinha, acompanhado por Draco.

\- Harry não consegue fazer o pau descer. – eu disse, rindo.

\- Ainda? – Draco perguntou, aproximando-se do namorado. – Até eu estou começando a ficar assustado.

\- Isso é maldade sua, que deixou ele assim e não quer resolver o problema. – Harry reclamou, fazendo uma careta. – Mesmo que ainda falte um bom tempo até a hora de nos reunirmos na Ordem.

\- Pobrezinho, deixe-me cuidar de você, então. – Draco puxou o short de Harry pra baixo ali mesmo e o empurrou contra o balcão alto de mármore, fazendo-o sentar sobre a pedra fria.

\- Aqui? – Jorge perguntou, incrédulo.

Ele conhecia Harry há muitos anos, o tinha como um irmão, acho que nunca imaginara se deparar com aquela situação.

\- Ora, Weasley, se você está incomodado, há muitos outros cômodos. – Draco deu de ombros. – Mas acho que Kim gosta de assistir...

Harry me olhou, tímido, mas evidentemente excitado conforme a boca de Draco baixava sobre seu pênis, tomando-o na boca. Eu gostava mesmo de assistir, essa era uma das razões pelas quais eu tinha me envolvido com BDSM e aceitava participar daquelas cenas em grupo.

\- Me lembro de você dizer que fazem essas coisas uns na frente dos outros. – Jorge falou, com curiosidade.

\- A maior parte de nós é voyeur. – eu expliquei. – Mas não precisamos ficar aqui.

\- Quero fazer isso com você. – ele falou, e eu sondei seus olhos, pra ver se era sincero.

Deixei meu short cair junto com a cueca, desnudando-me pra ele.

\- Sou todo seu. – eu sussurrei.

Jorge me ergueu no colo com facilidade, me colocando sentado no mármore ao lado de Harry. A cena era excitante, nossos gemidos se misturavam, ele desceu os lábios sobre o meu pênis com volúpia, me sugando gostosamente. A boca dele me ordenhava, ele me permitia penetrá-lo até a garganta, cobrindo-me de saliva e calor. Eu gemi gostosamente, meus gritos se misturando aos de Harry, que parecia entregue a uma espécie de ritmo frenético, projetando-se para dentro dos lábios de Draco, fodendo sua boca. Vi quando ele gozou, fazendo Draco tomar todo seu líquido.

Eu já nem sabia se tinha condições de gozar uma terceira vez, mas Jorge queria tudo de mim, me levou até o prazer, sugando-me inteiro. Eu atingi o orgasmo em seus lábios, gemendo, sentindo que perdia completamente as forças.

\- Acho que é a nossa vez, Jorge Weasley. – Draco sorriu, malicioso.

\- Nada mais justo. – Jorge abriu a calça, abaixando-a, expondo seu pênis já ereto.

\- Puta que pariu. – Harry exclamou, arregalando os olhos pra mim.

\- Não dá nem pra competir. – Draco brincou, referindo-se àquele pau enorme que Jorge exibia.

Jorge não se deu o trabalho de parecer envergonhado. Outra pessoa talvez ficasse tímida na primeira vez que estivesse fazendo sexo na frente dos outros. Mas não Jorge Weasley. Timidez não constava em seu dicionário.

\- Quero experimentar uma coisa nova. – ele olhou pra mim. – Uma coisa que você me disse que poderia ser bom, e no começo não acreditei. Agora já acho que nada pode ser ruim com você.

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. No nosso primeiro encontro, nós tínhamos falado sobre amarrar o pênis, para conter o orgasmo. Jorge tinha dito como ficaria agoniado com aquilo, mas eu tinha explicado como faria com que ele sentisse prazer, sem machuca-lo.

\- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ele se sentia obviamente instigado a tentar, sorria pra mim com confiança, excitação, desejando saber mais sobre o prazer que eu poderia lhe dar. Eu era mais novo, tinha tido apenas um parceiro antes de Jorge, mas o que eu conhecia de BDSM possibilitava que eu propusesse algumas experiências.

\- Draco. – eu chamei. – Me empresta uma tira fina de couro? Nada cruel...algo macio.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o pedido, mas fez o feitiço convocatório, entregando em minhas mãos. Jorge estava ereto, e eu o amarrei sob o olhar atento de Draco.

\- Já fez isso antes, Kim? – ele perguntou, em tom ameno.

\- Não, só fui amarrado. – eu respondi.

\- Passe a fita mais embaixo, para envolve-lo melhor. – Draco orientou. – E pode apertar mais, não vai machuca-lo. Tão leve assim quase não fará diferença.

Fiz como Draco me instruiu, afinal ele era um dominador há alguns anos, sabia como amarrar uma pessoa. Jorge esperou corajosamente, parecendo não se importar com a interferência. Quando terminei, encarei seu pênis rígido e ereto, lambendo levemente a glande seguidas vezes, provocando-o.

Jorge fechou os olhos, ofegante.

\- Isso vai ser bom de assistir. – Draco murmurou. – Adoro ver um ativo ser amarrado assim.

\- O que acha de assistir fodendo minha boca bem gostoso? – Harry ofereceu, ajoelhando-se no chão na frente do namorado.

Draco aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, penetrando a boca de Harry em um ímpeto, alcançando sua garganta, fazendo-o engasgar. Mas Harry estava envolvido demais, não se retraiu. Ambos olhavam pra mim e Jorge, excitados com o espetáculo que oferecíamos.

Eu chupei a cabecinha do pênis de Jorge com destreza, fazendo-o gemer, concentrando-me naquela parte tão sensível. Minha língua roçava o buraquinho por onde escorria pré gozo. Eu sentia seu pênis inchar e latejar sob meus lábios.

\- Ah Kim... você vai me enlouquecer... – ele gemeu – Meu pau está doendo de tão duro.

Eu entendia. Retirei a boca de sua glande, abandonando seu membro, e baixei a cabeça, lambendo seus testículos, fazendo-o ofegar ainda mais. O saco de Jorge estava apertado pela tira de couro, tornando-o sensível e contraído. Eu o chupei, lambi, beijei com gosto, excitando-o, levando-o ao limite.

\- Kim... por favor... – ele suspirou.

Deixei de lambe-lo ali, para voltar a massagear a sua glande. Eu expus a cabeça do seu pênis, dedilhando-a, esfregando-a na palma na mão, deixando-a levemente dolorida.

\- Não posso mais aguentar... – Jorge gemeu, suplicante. – Me deixe gozar, por favor. Eu preciso gozar.

Eu o desamarrei. Tomei seu pênis na boca, chupando-o com luxúria, masturbando a parte que não conseguia sugar, permitindo-nos mergulhar em um ritmo afrodisíaco. Ele se esfregava em mim, introduzia-se na minha boca, e eu atendia à sua lascívia, dava tudo que ele queria, até sentir seu orgasmo vindo. Quando ele gozou, engoli parte do seu jato forte, abri a boca, e permiti que ele sujasse meu rosto, que ele visse seu sêmen em mim.

Jorge me puxou pra cima.

\- Você é o homem da minha vida. – ele falou, os olhos brilhando de luxúria.

\- Jorge. – eu disse seu nome, como uma prece.

\- / -

Mais tarde, naquela noite, eu estava em meu quarto, cuidando de Jorge. Eu tinha ficado perto dele durante toda luta, pois já tinha percebido que, apesar de viver uma vida normal, o ferimento que lhe tirara um ouvido anos antes, na guerra contra Voldemort, tinha tirado muito do equilíbrio de Jorge Weasley. E equilíbrio era importante demais em uma batalha.

Em um dado momento, enquanto lutávamos contra os Purificadores do Sangue, um deles lançara um forte feitiço em Jorge que, muito talentoso, tinha bloqueado no último milésimo de segundo. A força da magia, no entanto, o atordoara, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse para perto demais de uma janela. O bruxo aproveitou do seu desequilíbrio para lhe lançar um estupefaça.

Ao ser estuporado, Jorge perdeu a consciência. O estuporamento para uma pessoa que não tinha um tímpano podia ser um feitiço de auto risco. Pude ver seu corpo ser lançado na direção da janela. O capturei no ar, com um feitiço convocatório, e desaparatei, voltando a Mansão Malfoy. Fiz tudo que pude pra ajuda-lo, todos os feitiços que conhecia para que ele ficasse bem, e o deitei em minha cama. Pouco depois os outros começaram a chegar, a batalha tinha tido fim.

Com a situação de Harry e Draco, e os ferimentos que ambos tinham sofrido, Rony, Hermione, Blaise, Molly Weasley e alguns outros membros da Ordem, além de Kingsley entraram na Mansão levando os dois inconscientes para o quarto. Lá dentro ocorreu alguma conversa que não ouvi exatamente, mas vez ou outra, do meu quarto, os gritos de Molly e Rony, principalmente, faziam-se escutar. Hermione tinha vindo ao meu quarto assim que pôde, me dar detalhes sobre a situação de Harry e Draco e saber de Jorge. Eu não o deixara nem por um segundo.

Algumas horas depois tudo se aquietou e a maior parte das pessoas foram embora. Ficaram apenas Rony e Hermione (que estavam no quarto com Harry e Draco esperando que Draco acordasse); e os pais de Jorge. Molly Weasley parecia estar no quarto ao lado do meu, verificando o estado do marido, Arthur Weasley, que tinha sofrido ferimentos leves, e agora descansava junto do neto, Hugo.

Eu tinha cuidado do sr. Weasley assim que ele chegara na Mansão, sangrando, mas correndo para o meu quarto, onde ele sabia que o filho estava desacordado. Arthur estava consciente, tínhamos conversado um pouco. Seus sinais vitais estavam bons, mas eu recomendei que ele repousasse, ficando de cama ao menos até o dia seguinte.

Já era madrugada e eu continuava inquieto, sem pregar os olhos, esperando Jorge acordasse. Eu sabia que só restava esperar até que seu organismo se recuperasse e que ele conseguisse abrir os olhos novamente. Era mais ou menos a mesma situação que Harry; mas é claro, sendo apenas um estupefaça e não três maldições cruciatus, eu esperava que Jorge acordasse em alguns minutos. No máximo em algumas horas. Mais do que isso, já seria anormal e perigoso.

Ouvi alguém bater em minha porta.

\- Entre. – eu pedi, já esperando ver Molly Weasley do outro lado.

A mãe de Jorge entrou devagar no quarto, olhando para o filho inconsciente na cama. Ela não estivera na batalha, era a única, por estar cuidando do neto, Hugo. Ela já tinha vindo mais cedo ver Jorge, mas estava muito alterada, Hermione e eu apenas garantimos que ele ficaria bem, e que precisava descansar.

\- Disseram que você salvou a vida do meu filho. – ela murmurou, parecendo prestes a chorar. – E que está cuidando dele desde a hora que chegaram na Mansão.

\- Gosto muito do seu filho, sra. Weasley. – eu disse, sem jeito.

\- Pode me chamar de Molly. Os meninos já me disseram que você é o namorado de Jorge. – ela me olhava amorosamente. – Bom, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

Ela sentou ao meu lado na cama.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. – eu disse novamente, afagando seu braço, oferecendo suporte.

\- Porque ele não acordou? Eu nunca vi alguém ficar tanto tempo desacordado por causa de um estupefaça, pelo menos não alguém tão jovem. – ela perguntou.

\- Sra. Weasley... – ela abriu a boca para me corrigir, mas eu mesmo o fiz. - Molly... quando ele sofreu esse ferimento no ouvido, ele não perdeu só a audição de um lado. Ele perdeu uma parte importante do corpo que confere equilíbrio, chamado tímpano. Os tímpanos nos ajudam a nos locomover, nos movimentar, e são fundamentais em uma batalha. Hoje, Jorge vive com apenas um tímpano, então as funções que exigem equilíbrio são mais complicadas pra ele. O estupefaça é um feitiço atordoante, o efeito é muito mais incisivo em uma pessoa cujo equilíbrio está comprometido.

\- Como nunca percebemos que ele tinha problemas com equilíbrio? – ela perguntou, parecendo sentir-se mal por não notar que seu filho tinha um problema.

\- Porque Jorge é um homem muito forte, valente, que aprendeu a enfrentar as adversidades e viver com o que tem. Mesmo com suas limitações, ele lutou como um herói ontem à noite, nos ajudou a vencer, incapacitou vários purificadores, me protegeu de muitas maldições. – eu disse. – E quando tive a chance, o protegi também. Quando ele foi atingido, quando vi que ele cairia da janela, eu o trouxa de volta.

Molly sorriu pra mim, levantando-se da cama.

\- Me avise quando ele acordar, Kim. – ela falou, evidentemente mais tranquila. – Bem-vindo à família Weasley.

Assim que sua mãe saiu do quarto, batendo a porta, Jorge abriu um único olho, sorrindo travesso.

\- Ela já foi?

\- Que susto! – eu ofeguei. – Quer me matar do coração?

\- Não. – ele me olhava com carinho. – É que acordei quando minha mãe estava aqui e eu queria um tempo sozinho com você.

\- Você ouviu o que eu falei? Sobe seu tímpano? – eu perguntei, inseguro.

\- Sim, acordei logo que ela entrou. – ele contou. – Você já sabia que eu não tinha equilíbrio? Foi pra batalha com a intenção de cuidar de mim?

\- Fui. – eu disse, baixinho, esperando que ele não se chateasse.

\- Por que não me mandou a merda quando eu disse aquelas coisas pra você no almoço? Por que não jogou na minha cara que era eu quem precisaria de ajuda? Que era eu que não tinha condições de ir pra uma batalha? – ele quis saber.

\- Porque eu queria que cuidássemos um do outro. – eu expliquei. – Do jeito que foi.

\- Sempre vou cuidar de você, Kim. – ele me disse, e eu abaixei devagar para beijá-lo.

\- Você vai ficar uns dias sem movimentos bruscos, tudo bem? – eu orientei. – Ordens do seu medibruxo.

\- Meu medibruxo é muito sexy. – ele sorriu. – Eu não seria nem louco de ignorar as instruções dele.

\- Acho bom. – eu ri. – Agora fique quietinho que vou chamar sua mãe.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35

NARRADO POR MARCUS VITAVERZA – HORAS ANTES DA BATALHA CONTRA OS PURIFICADORES DO SANGUE

Eu estava no quarto de Neville Longbottom, que durante o dia tinha se transformado, com autorização de Minerva McGonagall, em meu laboratório particular de poções. Naquele momento, eu acrescentava uma folha triturada de _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ na poção cuidadosamente calculada.

Depois daquela noite com Longbottom, eu sentia como se algo tivesse começado a mudar dentro de mim. Eu tinha saído completamente da minha zona de conforto, experimentado viver o prazer de outro jeito, e por alguma razão aquilo tinha me dado uma sensação de cura, como se eu tivesse eliminado parte daquela culpa massacrante que me esmagava desde a morte de Giuseppe.

Mas Neville tinha deixado claro que o que tinha acontecido entre nós tinha sido apenas aquela vez. Não se repetiria.

Apesar disso, eu gostava dele, sentia que devia a ele, queria ajuda-lo. Então tinha pedido ao Elfo Doméstico que trazia meu café da manhã para dizer a diretora que eu gostaria de conversar com ela. Quando McGonagall veio me ver, eu contei sobre a situação de Neville com seus pais e a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum,_ pedindo segredo.

Expliquei que ele tinha me dito que a principal ressalva do Conselho dos Medibruxos era que Neville era um herbologista sem NOM ou NIEM em poções, e por isso suas pesquisas eram ignoradas, ele não podia criar um novo medicamento. McGonagall pareceu realmente irritada com a situação. Eu disse a ela que eu, embora não fosse nenhum mestre em poções (como Kim tinha feito questão de ressaltar na nossa última discussão), era certificado com nota Ótimo no NOM e no NIEM em poções.

Depois de Hogwarts, eu tinha me interessado mais pelo assunto, como um hobby, estudando sobre o tema. Então me ofereci para fazer uma poção teste, que pudesse ser usada no processo que Longbottom e Draco estavam entrando contra o St. Mungus. McGonagall ficou bastante sensibilizada, e disse que os elfos me trariam o que eu precisasse assim que Neville saísse de manhã, e voltariam para tirar tudo do quarto antes que ele retornasse. Combinamos de não dizer nada a ele, por enquanto, caso minha ideia não funcionasse.

Depois de alguns dias estudando a tese de Neville sobre a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum,_ estudando uma boa quantidade de livros de poções, calculei uma mistura que eu julgava perfeita. Eu tinha escrito a poção inteira em um grosso pergaminho, no qual dissertava sobre a teoria de construção daquele medicamento, embasado na pesquisa de Neville, e em outras pesquisas na área de poções, que eu conhecia mais profundamente. Ao final, assinei, colocando o código dos meus NIEMs.

Naquele instante, eu concluía finalmente a parte prática, cozinhando uma panela amostra, engarrafada em 12 vidros idênticos. Estava pronto, eu estava muito animado, quando Neville voltasse das aulas naquele dia, eu poderia contar a ele.

Mas eu esperei... esperei... e ele não apareceu. Quando anoiteceu, Minerva McGonagall adentrou os aposentos. Ela era a única a quem Neville tinha fornecido acesso ao seu quarto, cuja entrada era altamente privativa.

\- O que houve, professora? – eu perguntei, preocupado.

\- A batalha, Marcus. – ela me disse, parecendo inquieta. – É hoje. Todos estão indo pra Ordem, vamos nos reunir pra lutar.

\- Longbottom sabe disso há quanto tempo? – eu exigi, atormentado.

\- Cinco dias. – ela falou. – Imagino que não tenha te contado pra não te preocupar... ele sabe que você não está bem...

Ela tentava falar delicadamente sobre o fato de eu ter enlouquecido.

\- Eu preciso ir até lá. – meu peito era ansiedade e aflição. – Eu posso lutar, posso ajudar.

\- Não. – ela respondeu, categórica. – Infelizmente, não, Marcus. Um elfo vai vir lhe devolver a varinha daqui a um tempo. Quando isso acontecer, você estará livre.

\- Mas... Neville... – eu falei, incoerente.

\- Neville me pediu pra te deixar uma mensagem. – ela falou, olhando-me com compaixão. – Ele pediu que você vá pra casa assim que puder, libere a passagem dele para que ele possa aparatar até lá, e espere por ele. Neville vai assim que puder. Ele pediu também que você confie nele.

\- Porque ele não me disse ele mesmo essas coisas? – eu perguntei, mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela.

\- Vai ter que perguntar a ele, Marcus. – McGonagall sorriu, inesperadamente. – Se quer um conselho, tenha paciência. Neville sempre foi um bom garoto, mas não lida muito bem com sentimentos.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu porta a fora, trancando-me no quarto de Neville. Eu juntei minhas pesquisas, as amostras da minha poção, meu pergaminho pronto pra entregar a Neville. Abri o armário e peguei uma camiseta dele, a que eu mais gostava, a que eu mais tinha usado naquelas semanas. Um tempo depois, como a diretora tinha dito, um elfo apareceu, me devolvendo minha varinha.

Eu saí de Hogwarts, mais determinado do que eu tinha entrado, com a mente mais lúcida, mais certo sobre quem eu era, sobre o que eu queria, mas cheio de dúvidas e preocupações. Quando cheguei a minha casa, tudo estava exatamente como eu deixei, como se eu nunca tivesse saído de lá.

Meus elfos vieram me receber e eu menti, dizendo que estivera em uma viagem emergencial. Guardei tudo relativo as poções da _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ , deixei a camiseta de Neville em cima da minha cama, fiz um feitiço pra que ele pudesse aparatar, e sentei na sala de estar pra espera-lo. A mente tomada de apreensão e desassossego.

Será que o plano tinha funcionado? Kim estaria a salvo ou sua associação comigo o tinha levado a morte? Todas aquelas pessoas que eu conhecera na Ordem da Fênix voltariam bem para suas casas? Onde estaria Neville? Porque ele não tinha me dito nada?

Já era tarde da noite quando Neville Longbottom aparatou no meio da minha sala. Ele estava suado, seu rosto parecia cansado da batalha, havia um rasgo na manga esquerda da sua camisa suja do que parecia ser fuligem. Estava atraente como nunca.

Seus olhos me fitavam intensos, sérios. E de repente me dei conta de que ele puxava pela mão um corpo inerte. Ele largou no chão da minha sala um homem morto.

Robert Kinoss.

\- Ele está morto. – eu sussurrei.

E senti como se todos os demônios que me assombravam estivessem, enfim, me abandonando. Era aquele homem que me perseguia há anos. Era aquele homem que tinha tirado tudo de mim, Giuseppe, minha vontade de viver, minha sanidade.

\- Quem? – eu perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Ele o tinha matado. Neville tinha matado Kinoss.

\- Eu sabia que você nunca poderia seguir em frente se ele estivesse vivo, mesmo que ele passasse o resto da vida em Azkaban. – ele falou. – E além disso, eu precisei. Ele estava torturando Harry.

Medi as palavras dele, ele parecia entender de verdade. Ele tinha me trazido o corpo. Eu tinha feito faculdade de direito bruxo, embora não trabalhasse com isso, como Draco. Eu sabia que ele estava cometendo uma infração grave ao mover um corpo do lugar da batalha. Os Purificadores mortos, de acordo com a lei, teriam os corpos levados ao Ministério para autópsia e depois ficariam disponíveis para que a família requisitasse para enterro particular. Do contrário eram enterrados no cemitério de Azkaban.

\- Por que trouxe o corpo? – eu perguntei, em voz baixa, os olhos fixos no corpo morto do meu algoz. – Sabe que é proibido...

\- O corpo vai aparecer daqui a alguns minutos no Ministério. – ele respondeu, mostrando que intencionava levar Kinoss de volta. – Eu trouxe por que... eu entendo você, Marcus... a sua dor... mais do que você imagina. Eu vivi anos com a sua dor, parecia que eu nunca teria paz. Até que um dia eu vi o corpo dela, completamente morta, liquidada... Bellatrix Lestrange. Ver me ajudou a voltar a respirar normalmente. Eu sei que parece mórbido... sombrio...

\- Obrigado. – eu agradeci.

Era mórbido. E sombrio. Mas era também necessário.

\- Eu... – ele começou a dizer, sem jeito.

\- Você me devolveu tudo, Neville. – eu disse. – Todas as partes de mim que Kinoss arrancou, pra além de Giuseppe.

\- Não posso devolvê-lo a você, infelizmente. – ele me olhou com tristeza.

\- Ele está em algum lugar melhor. – eu disse, olhando o céu pela janela. – Ele iria querer que eu seguisse em frente. Que encontrasse alguém que pudesse gostar de mim de verdade.

\- Eu preciso ir, Marcus. – Neville disse, desconversando. – Vou devolver o corpo, e me preparar pra testemunhar contra um auror amanhã.

\- Um auror? – eu perguntei, confuso.

\- Os aurores tinham se unido a nós. Mas no último minuto, um deles nos traiu. Amaldiçoou Harry com uma cruciatus. – Neville contou, justificadamente revoltado. – Na realidade, Harry foi atingido por três maldições cruciatus ao mesmo tempo. Por Kinoss, Mehothewn e esse auror.

\- Mehothewn? – eu perguntei. – Ele não estava preso?

\- Fugiu nos últimos dias. – Neville respondeu.

\- Harry está bem? – eu quis saber. – E os outros?

\- Harry ainda está desacordado, não sabemos como estará sua memória. – ele parecia horrorizado de dizer aquilo, a mesma coisa que aconteceu com seus pais podendo acontecer com um de seus amigos mais próximos. – O restante está bem. Temos alguns aurores no St. Mungos, mas vão sobreviver. Fora isso, acho que só Jorge Weasley foi ferido... e Draco que levou um sectumsempra do Kinoss, mas também vai ficar bem.

\- Então não matei Kim. – eu disse, desafogado do peso que me sufocava.

\- Não, Marcus. – ele disse, com gentileza. – Ninguém morreu.

Ele se despediu de mim rapidamente, como se estivesse ansioso pra ir embora. O deixei ir, mesmo que dentro de mim um desespero gritasse para pedi-lo para ficar. Ele já tinha dito que não queria mais, que tinha sido uma única vez. Eu não podia ficar me enganando.

Acabei não dando a poção a Neville, nem mostrando a ele o pergaminho que eu tinha feito, para ajudar na defesa. Mas de repente me dei conta que Harry estava inconsciente e que podia acordar a qualquer momento enlouquecido, sem lembrar de ninguém, nem mesmo de Draco.

Assim que amanheceu, agarrei o pergaminho assinado com a dissertação da minha pesquisa, a metade das amostras, e fui até a Mansão Malfoy. Ao tocar a campainha, fui recebido por um Elfo Doméstico. A casa de Draco estava barulhenta e cheia de grifinórios de cabelos ruivos: toda a família Weasley estava, evidentemente, hospedada ali.

Na sala, estavam Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, o bebê, e um casal mais velho que eu reconhecia como os pais de Weasley. O homem tinha vários curativos no corpo.

\- Vitaverza. – Granger se levantou. – Imagino que tenha vindo falar com Draco.

Eu assenti levemente com a cabeça.

\- Mas além disso, você é a Medibruxa que está cuidando do caso de Potter certo? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim. – ela confirmou, confusa.

\- Ele já acordou? – eu quis saber.

\- Não. – Granger respondeu.

\- Então tenho algo que pode ajudar.

Todos os Weasleys levantaram na mesma hora. Podiam ter um pé atrás comigo, mas diante da possibilidade de eu ter uma saída que pudesse ajudar Harry Potter, eles estavam dispostos a esquecer qualquer que fosse a desconfiança. Eu subi as escadas já conhecidas da Mansão, atrás de Granger, seguido por Rony Weasley, com o filho no colo, e seus pais. Entramos todos juntos no quarto de Draco, onde ele repousava, parcialmente sentado na cama, ao lado do corpo adormecido de Harry.

\- Marcus! – Draco exclamou.

Eu caminhei até ele, estava evidentemente frágil. As ataduras mostravam que o feitiço tinha acertado em cheio seu peito. Havia outra bandagem em seu braço, onde eu sabia ficar a marca negra, parecendo cobrir um ferimento mais leve.

\- Como você está, Draco? – eu me sentei ao lado dele, olhando-o com preocupação.

\- Me recuperando. Kinoss parece ter a mania do Sectumsempra. – ele falou, a voz um pouco fraca. – O que é no mínimo estranho. Não é um feitiço muito comum desde o final da guerra. Era uma marca de Snape, depois que descobriram que ele era partidário de Dumbledore, o Sectumsempra caiu em desuso.

\- Kinoss sempre adorou esse feitiço. – eu disse, com amargor. – Mas felizmente esse bastardo não está mais entre nós. Longbottom veio ontem de madrugada me contar.

\- Você e Neville parecem ter ficado bem próximos. – Draco comentou, trocando olhares com Granger e os Weasley que ainda estavam parados perto da porta.

\- Longbottom é um cara legal. – eu disse, fingindo que dava de ombros. – Por isso há um tempo venho pensando um jeito de ajudá-lo no processo contra o St. Mungus. Um jeito que talvez também possa ajudar Harry.

Todos no quarto olharam ansiosos pra o homem inconsciente, deitado ao lado de Draco.

\- Por favor, Marcus, qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda. – ele me disse, em evidente desespero. – Essas maldições... as cruciatus que ele levou... eram pra mim. Ele entrou na frente.

Eu encarei Draco com compaixão. Se Harry não acordasse bem, aquela era uma culpa que ele carregaria para o túmulo. Culpa era uma coisa que eu entendia.

Expliquei tudo o que eu estava fazendo pra ajudar o processo de Neville, falei da pesquisa, do apoio de McGonagall, da poção teste que eu tinha criado e das amostras que eu tinha produzido. Tirei da maleta que eu tinha trazido comigo o grosso rolo de papiro onde toda a minha teoria era explicada, com as instruções para se fazer a poção teste, assinado por mim, com os códigos dos meus certificados de NOM e NIEM exigidos pelo Conselho de Medibruxos. Dei a Draco o papiro, com mais seis vidros de amostra.

\- Se Harry acordar com a memória danificada, vamos poder ajuda-lo com a poção. – Rony Weasley parecia contente.

\- Vocês poderão tentar. – eu disse, sem querer dar esperanças demais. – É uma poção teste. Apesar de ter bastante embasamento. As pesquisas de Longbottom com a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ são realmente boas.

\- Você permite que eu leia, Vitaverza? – Granger perguntou, educada.

\- Claro, vá em frente, você é Medibruxa. – eu disse, enquanto ela pegava o papiro das mãos de Draco e o desenrolava.

Os Weasleys pareciam esperançosos, enquanto se retiravam do quarto com Hermione Granger, carregando as amostras das poções, a fim de dar mais privacidade para mim e Draco. Ele me olhava com uma expressão insondável.

\- O que te levou a fazer isso? – Draco me perguntou. – Não me leve a mal, estou grato pela possibilidade que a poção representa pra Harry. Mas você não fez por Harry. Fez por Neville. Por quê?

\- Neville tem me ajudado muito, não só me dando a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_. Acabamos... hã... nos tornando próximos durante esse tempo que passei em Hogwarts. – eu disse, esperando não passar a impressão errada. – Ele parece entender como eu me sinto, e tenta me ajudar a passar por isso. Ontem, ele ignorou todas as regras e me trouxe o corpo de Kinoss.

\- Ele o que? – a voz de Draco subiu, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se controlar pra não chamar atenção dos outros que poderiam estar circulando pelos corredores.

\- Ele sabia que eu precisaria ver com meus próprios olhos. Que não bastaria ninguém me dizer que ele tinha morrido. – eu confessei, baixinho.

\- Parece que vocês desenvolveram uma ligação muito forte. – ele me olhou, com desconfiança.

Eu olhei pra Draco. Ele não estava usando legilimência, mas sabia que ele podia ver em meus olhos que eu gostava de Neville.

\- Eu não acredito. Você está tentando fazer ele se tornar seu submisso? – Draco ralhou comigo. – Isso nunca vai funcionar. Você não está vendo que Neville não é o tipo de homem que vai aceitar uma relação dessas?

\- Eu não quero isso de Neville. Eu não quero mais isso, Draco, de homem nenhum. – eu disse. – Eu estou finalmente encontrando o meu caminho, superando toda essa dor, esse medo, essa culpa que me consome.

\- E acha que seu caminho é ao lado de Neville Longbottom? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, chocado.

\- Poderia muito bem ser. – eu ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. – Mas Neville não parece querer o que ofereci a ele.

\- O que você ofereceu a ele? Uma relação como eu e Harry temos? – ele perguntou.

\- Não, acho que nem isso seria o suficiente. Neville não se submeteria a mim nem na hora do sexo. – eu disse. – Eu ofereci a ele uma relação comum, sem BDSM. Nós transamos uma noite, foi naquele dia que você e Blaise me visitaram. Mas depois ele não quis mais.

\- Ele já tinha transado com outros homens? – Draco quis saber.

\- Não. – eu respondi.

\- Pode ser difícil pra um cara acostumado a transar com mulheres. – ele ponderou. – Você é ativo. Ele pode ter achado doloroso, invasivo demais...

\- Eu sei. – eu concordei. – Mas eu mostrei a ele o outro lado... eu o deixei fazer o mesmo comigo.

\- Você deixou ele te comer? – Draco estava impressionado.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

\- Eu quero Neville Longbottom, Draco. – eu esclareci. – Ele faz tudo parecer certo. Eu o desejei o tempo todo, o desejei enquanto ele me fodia, o desejo agora, seria passivo por ele o resto da vida se essa fosse a única condição para tê-lo.

\- Você está apaixonado de novo. – Draco sorriu. Ele sofria por Harry, mas ainda assim conseguiu sorrir por mim. – Finalmente. É lindo de se ver.

Draco e eu falamos mais um pouco, mas eu não queria cansá-lo. Me despedi dele, pedindo para passar no quarto de Kim, e conversar com ele. Draco me autorizou, desde que eu fosse acompanhado por Rony Weasley e com as mãos presas nas costas. Eu concordei de imediato, não queria assustar ninguém. Assim que saí do quarto de Draco e Harry, encontrei Weasley e Granger conversando no corredor, com a minha pesquisa nas mãos.

\- Isso aqui está muito bom, Vitaverza. – Granger me elogiou, os olhos no meu pergaminho. – Muito promissor. Estou certa que funcionará.

\- Obrigado, Granger. – eu respondi, educadamente. – Weasley, será que você poderia imobilizar as minhas mãos e me levar até o quarto de Kim?

Weasley me encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Draco pediu? – ele perguntou, me vendo concordar com a cabeça. – Está certo. Mas saiba que meu irmão está lá dentro, se recuperando de um ferimento, e eles estão namorando. Não os chateie, ok?

\- Eu juro que não vim fazer mal a ninguém. – eu prometi.

Weasley me imobilizou, e me levou até o quarto de Kim. Quando entramos, o casal que estava deitado relaxadamente na cama, se sobressaltou. Vi Jorge Weasley tentar se sentar, parecendo ser acometido de uma forte e lancinante dor de cabeça, que o fez pressionar as têmporas.

Kim se ergueu, colocando-se entre eu e o namorado, a varinha empunho, me encarando com valentia.

\- Se você chegar perto de Jorge eu juro que o amaldiçoo. – ele rosnou, me enfrentando.

\- Calma. – eu pedi. – Não vou atacar ninguém. Olhe, Weasley está mantendo minhas mãos presas.

Aquilo fez Kim abaixar a varinha. Ele se sentou ao lado de Jorge, que passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Aquilo não me causava ciúmes nem mágoa. Kim merecia ser feliz. Eu não o amava afinal, eu gostava do fato dele me lembrar o passado. Apesar disso, ele era uma pessoa legal, e eu o queria bem.

\- Então o que quer aqui? – Kim exigiu.

\- Eu vim te pedir desculpas, por todo mal que causei a você. Sei que você tem todo o direito de nunca me perdoar, mas ainda assim eu tenho o dever de pedir. – eu falei, vendo-o me encarar em silêncio. – E vim dizer para que você não se preocupe, pois eu não irei persegui-lo de nenhuma maneira, nem incomodá-lo, nem fazer qualquer tentativa para prejudicar seu namoro.

\- Você me assustou muito, Marcus. – ele falou, baixando um pouco a guarda.

\- Eu sei. Sinto muito. Eu posso lhe dizer um monte de coisas sobre o meu passado que me levaram a agir daquela maneira, porque eu enlouqueci àquele ponto, porque fui tão cruel com você. Mas isso só vai trazer mais mágoas. – eu falei. - Fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma pessoa legal, e seguido em frente. Sinceramente. Eu nunca gostei de você como você precisava, como você merecia, e acho que nós dois sabemos disso.

\- Eu certamente sei. – Jorge Weasley disse, as palavras cortantes.

Eu ri baixinho. Jorge parecia realmente gostar dele. Eu me retirei do quarto sem dizer mais nada, deixando os dois a sós.

\- / -

A noite, em minha casa, eu fiz um sanduiche rápido e me sentei sozinho pra jantar. Eu tinha ligado pra Draco, pra saber dele e de Harry. Ele estava com menos dor e Harry continuava desacordado. Também tinha ligado pra Blaise, que acabara de chegar da Alemanha, trazendo John. Os dois estavam bem.

Eu tinha começado a mexer em algumas anotações antigas de poções. Tinha me dado muito prazer fazer aquela pesquisa. Eu estava pensando seriamente em começar uma nova faculdade e me tornar mestre em poções. Apesar de não ser um talento nato, como Kim, eu era bom e achava que podia compensar com muito esforço e estudo.

A faculdade de direito bruxo, apesar de ter sido útil para os meus negócios, nunca tinha despertado meu interesse real, de forma que eu nunca quis ter uma profissão. Agora, eu pensava que estudar alguma coisa, fazer pesquisas que me interessavam, podia ser muito bom pra mim. Eu tinha ido de mal a pior só sentado em casa engrossando a minha conta no Gringotes e pensando em BDSM.

Subitamente, contudo, um alto som de aparatação vindo da sala tinha me tirado dos meus pensamentos para o futuro. Fui rapidamente até o cômodo, para encontrar ali, novamente, Neville Longbottom. Dessa vez ele não estava sujo, nem suado. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta limpa que marcava seu corpo bem desenhado. Seu cabelo estava em desalinho, talvez pela aparatação, e seu rosto mostrava evidente confusão.

\- Estive na Mansão Malfoy. – ele foi direto ao ponto. – Draco me disse o que você fez. Ele falou que com a sua poção teste meu processo se torna praticamente causa ganha logo nas próximas audiências. Hermione disse que a sua pesquisa é perfeita, que casa todo conhecimento teórico em poções com a minha tese sobre a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum._

 _-_ Isso é bom. – eu disse, em voz baixa.

\- Segundo Draco, como você assinou com os códigos do seu NOM e do seu NIEM aumenta a chance do aprovar, porque se algo der errado, vão caçar seus certificados e colocar a culpa em você. – ele continuou, como se não tivesse me ouvido. – Se aceitassem a pesquisa de um herbologista não certificado em poções, como eu, a culpa de um possível efeito colateral negativo recairia sobre o próprio hospital.

\- Eu sei disso. – eu informei, para que ele não se preocupasse, achando que eu não conhecia os riscos. – Cursei a mesma faculdade que ele.

\- Vai arriscar perder seus diplomas por mim? Por que? – ele me interrogou, com exigência.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você se arriscou ao me trazer o corpo de Kinoss ontem. – eu respondi, evasivo.

\- Não minta pra mim. Você não tinha como supor que eu faria isso quando começou essa pesquisa. – ele firmou seus olhos em mim com ferocidade, acusando-me.

\- Você quer a verdade, Longbottom? Eu vou lhe dar. – eu o confrontei, colocando-nos face a face, minha cabeça erguida, sem permitir que ele desviasse o olhar. – Eu fiz porque estou apaixonado por você. Porque quero te ajudar a ter seus pais junto contigo, porque acho que isso vai te fazer feliz, vai curar essa dor que você carrega desde sempre aí dentro do seu peito. Eu fiz porque você me faz enxergar uma outra forma de ver as coisas, por que você me dá esperança pra consertar tudo isso que está quebrado dentro de mim.

\- Você está apaixonado por mim? – sua voz tinha mudado radicalmente o tom, era como se pela primeira vez ele me lembrasse aquele garotinho que eu tinha conhecido na escola. – Como sabe?

\- Depois de tudo que eu passei... eu não me declaro levianamente, Neville. – eu disse. – Eu tenho um medo do caralho de você pegar tudo isso que já está quebrado dentro de mim e terminar de destruir, até que eu fique irrecuperável. Porque você pode. Nesse exato momento, você pode.

Ele me puxou para os seus braços, tomando-me pra si, me envolvendo. Eu me deixei ser tocado, abraçando-o também, perdendo-me em seu cheiro, em contato com seu corpo.

\- Eu jamais faria isso. – ele prometeu, colocando a mão em meu peito, onde meu coração batia disparado. – Quero amar cada parte de você. Cada parte que você acha que se quebrou.

Eu sentia vontade de chorar. Estava constrangido que ele me visse chorar por ele, mas minhas lágrimas caíram mesmo assim. Eu já não era o mesmo homem de antes. Quando ele me olhou, parecia não ver vergonha nenhuma naquilo, limpando-as com uma delicadeza que não combinava com a personalidade prática que ele assumia.

\- Achei que não quisesse nada comigo. – eu deixei escapar, antes de pensar no que dizia.

\- E eu achei que você só quisesse sexo. – ele falou, olhando para as próprias mãos, parecendo meio sem jeito.

\- Eu tentei me aproximar... você me afastou. – eu falei, com calma.

\- Eu tive medo. – ele falou. – Esse sentimento é muito novo pra mim. Você é um homem. Até ontem estava muito envolvido com outra pessoa. Estava preso em meu quarto, sob minha responsabilidade. Eu tive dificuldades pra entender o que estava sentindo.

Eu compreendi. Era confuso pra mim também. Mas pra ele devia ser ainda mais. A descoberta de um novo jeito de ter prazer, de uma outra expressão da sua sexualidade. Ter sentimentos por alguém de caráter duvidoso como eu, que tinha feito mal a ele no passado. Era muito pra digerir.

\- Posso te beijar? – eu pedi. Não queria ir além do que ele estivesse pronto.

Ele avançou pra mim, tomando meus lábios com seu beijo forte, urgente e masculino, que me seduzia como nenhum outro, me tomava e me oferecia, me acendia de luxúria. Ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, chupando, lambendo, me marcando como dele.

\- Senti tanta a sua falta. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido. – Acho que não consigo mais dormir sem você.

\- Roubei uma camisa sua. – eu confessei, ofegante, sentindo minha pele se arrepiar. – Preciso do seu cheiro.

\- Marcus, eu quero você de novo. – ele falou.

\- Sou seu, Neville. – eu sorri pra ele, experimentando de novo a sensação de entrega. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

\- O que eu quiser? – ele se afastou um pouco pra me olhar, sorrindo também. – Tem certeza? Acho que você não tem ideia do que está me oferecendo.

Eu tive que rir com aquela colocação.

\- Você é que não tem ideia do que estou te oferecendo. – eu apontei.

\- E se eu quisesse foder você agora em cima da sua mesa de jantar e depois não deixasse você me comer. – ele falou. – Você aceitaria?

Colei meu corpo no dele, sem saber se eu conseguiria dizer aquilo olhando em seus olhos.

\- Longbottom, se você tirasse toda minha roupa agora, me deitasse naquela mesa, com os braços e pernas amarrados, me batesse, enfiasse seus dedos em mim, me comesse por todo tempo que quisesse, depois me desse seu pau pra eu chupar, e gozasse em todo meu rosto, na minha boca, me fazendo engolir a sua porra. Eu aceitaria. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Mesmo sem ter o direito de fazer o mesmo comigo? – ele perguntou, rouco, parecendo surpreso.

\- Sim. Na nossa primeira vez, eu propus uma troca, porque queria muito você. – eu expliquei. – Ainda quero. Mas agora acho temos que conversar sobre o que é confortável pra cada um. Eu estou acostumado a transar com homens, eu pratico BDSM há muitos anos, há todo um universo de coisas que são familiares pra mim: cordas, algemas, chicotes, plugues anais, vibradores, e outros objetos que você nem imagina pra que servem. Mas você não conhece nada disso, nunca colocou um pênis na boca, e eu respeito seu tempo, não vou te forçar a fazer coisas que não quer.

\- Mas essas coisas todas, você usou sempre no papel de ativo, certo? – ele confirmava. – Estaria disposto a ser passivo pra mim?

\- Estaria, se você realmente não quiser ser passivo nunca. – eu disse, com simplicidade. – Claro que o desejo, gostaria poder ser ativo também. Mas seu prazer é mais importante pra mim do que qualquer coisa. E não quero que faça nada que te deixe desconfortável.

\- Então se eu nunca quiser experimentar algumas dessas coisas BDSM que você está acostumado, você não se importaria de transar sem esses objetos? – ele perguntou.

\- Não, não me importaria. E se decidirmos usar alguma coisa, esteja você no papel de ativo ou de passivo, se você se sentir mal, você me fala que nós paramos imediatamente. – eu disse, tentando fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Eu olhei pra ele com curiosidade, era óbvio que ele não tinha pensado em tudo aquilo naquele instante. – Parece que você refletiu muito sobre isso.

\- Eu pensei. Pensei em toda a sua experiência. E na minha ausência completa de experiência homossexual. E com qualquer coisa que fuja as formas mais comuns de se relacionar sexualmente. – ele confessou, me olhando. – Eu desejo você, quero experimentar coisas com você. Mas algumas delas me deixam receoso, me parecem estranhas.

\- Você falou sobre ser passivo. – eu comentei. – Foi estranho pra você?

\- Um pouco. Eu gostei... gostei mesmo... eu gozei daquele jeito... você viu. – ele parecia um pouco constrangido. – Mas é tudo muito novo pra mim.

\- Eu sei. – eu falei. – E se no começo a gente fizer só o contrário?

\- Você não vai sentir falta? – ele perguntou, inseguro. – Não quero que sinta que não estou sendo o bastante pra você.

\- Provavelmente sim, vou sentir falta. Mas quero esperar por você. Até que seja bom. Até que você possa aproveitar sem se sentir estranho. – eu prometi, me aproximando dele, tocando sua nuca, trazendo-o pra mim. – E você é tudo o que eu quero... não há como eu sentir que você não está me dando o suficiente.

Ele me puxou para um beijo, diferente dos que ele havia me dado até então. Um beijo calmo, apaixonado, que me acariciava, de certa forma tocando-me verdadeiramente. Os lábios dele moviam-se sobre mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse amado. Eu queria fazê-lo se sentir do mesmo jeito.

Naquele momento, eu soube, que aquela vez seria muito diferente da primeira. Eu o levei pela mão para o meu quarto, fazendo em mim mesmo, rapidamente, os feitiços de limpeza e lubrificação. Eu o despi com calma, sentindo que ele fazia o mesmo comigo, até que nossos corpos estavam completamente nus, colados um no outro, roçando-se, pele quente na pele quente.

Eu o trouxa pra cama, deitando-o de barriga pra cima. Seu pênis grosso projetava-se rijo. Eu me posicionei de quatro em cima dele sem nenhum recato, exibindo meu corpo, cedendo-me pra ele. Senti que seus dedos me invadiam, alargando meu orifício, preparando-me, mais ou menos no mesmo momento que desci os lábios sobre seu membro, provando-o em minha boca, chupando-o devagar.

\- Aaah. – ele gemeu, tentando se conter. – Marcus... nossa... isso é muito bom.

Eu o suguei gostosamente, lambendo, sorvendo seu gosto, até começar a sentir que ele movia seu quadril para foder minha boca. Parei na mesma hora, ele começava a ficar excitado demais, e eu já me sentia pronto pra ele. Virei-me na cama, sentando-me em cima dele, sentindo seu pênis próximo a minha entrada. Encaixei ele em mim, deixando-o me penetrar.

Ele se sentou na cama, com o pau todo enterrado dentro de mim, abraçando meu corpo, me ajudando a cavalgar nele. Suas mãos me acarinhavam, e ele me beijou apaixonadamente. Deixei que meus dedos também se perdessem em carícias em seu corpo, sentindo seus movimentos em meu interior. Éramos eu e Neville Longbottom, dois homens grandes demais, talvez brutos demais, amando com uma delicadeza que eu não conseguia expressar.

Gemi quando senti que ele gozava dentro de mim. Meu pênis latejava, mas eu nem tinha pensado em me tocar, de tão envolvido que eu estava naquelas carícias, nos olhos dele sobre os meus, em fazer amor com aquele homem.

Quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, senti que ele me deitava na cama, beijando meu corpo com reverência, como se quisesse adorar cada parte minha, cada pedacinho da minha pele. Ele alcançou meu pênis, eu abri a boca pra dizer que ele não precisava fazer se não quisesse, mas Neville me encarava com tanta lascívia e desejo que eu tive certeza que ele realmente queria aquilo.

\- Quero te provar. – ele disse, como um clamor. – Preciso sentir seu gosto.

\- Me chupa. – eu pedi. – Por favor.

Ele me sorveu, me provou, impregnou-se de mim, me chupou maravilhosamente. Mesmo que nunca tivesse feito aquilo, eu estava encantado de ser o primeiro, e o que lhe faltava em experiência, era muito mais do que compensado em desejo, luxúria, vontade de mim. Me entreguei ao momento completamente, sentindo-me atingir o ápice.

\- AAh.. – eu gemi, baixo. – Neville... pare... eu vou gozar.

Eu não sabia se ele permitiria, se ele queria que eu gozasse em sua boca. Mas ele continuou, impiedosamente, me chupando com mais força, sem cessar. Arrancando-me um gemido gutural, me fazendo despejar-me para seus lábios, bebendo-me todo, experimentando-me inteiro.

\- Você é tão gostoso. – ele disse, quando acabou, deitando-se do meu lado. – É o homem mais bonito que conheço, eu tenho muita sorte.

Eu me enrosquei em seu corpo, abraçando-me nele.

\- A sorte é minha, Neville Longbottom. – eu sussurrei. – A sorte é toda minha.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Eu me lembrava de uma dor pungente, que ardia por todo meu corpo, minha mente, todo meu ser. Tão lancinante que eu já não era mais eu, eu era somente sofrimento, martírio, flagelo. Meu grito deixara um gosto acre na língua, tinha se perdido na garganta. E de súbito, não havia mais nada. Era tudo escuridão. Lugar nenhum, desguarnecido de qualquer sensação.

E então aquele sonho. Draco Malfoy sangrava, a vida se esvaia do seu corpo, escorrendo vermelha. Três varinhas apontadas. Três inimigos. Três vinganças. Eu corri. Disparei em sua direção, me lancei sobre ele, fui seu escudo, o protegi. A dor retornava. Excruciante, insuportável. Seguida a completa e mais assustadora ausência de qualquer coisa, o vazio. O sonho outra vez. Um ciclo vicioso, execrável, insofrível. Eu estava preso em minha própria mente.

Até que finalmente despertei.

Quando abri os olhos, senti minha cabeça doer, meu corpo fraco, sem energia, a boca seca, carente de água. Tentei me mover, me sentar, e isso gerou uma grande comoção. Era barulho por toda parte, meus ouvidos zuniam, fechei os olhos tentando me orientar.

\- Por favor, silêncio. – eu pedi, em voz baixa.

E como se eu tivesse gritado, todos se calaram. Minha voz quase não saía. Uma mão me entregou meio copo d'água e eu engoli, lentamente, umedecendo a garganta ressecada.

Reabri os olhos, piscando para me acostumar com a luz. Sete pessoas me olhavam. Seis delas, de pé a minha frente, exibiam expressões quase idênticas: um misto de felicidade, preocupação, expectativa. Mas o garoto loiro sentado ao meu lado parecia prestes a desabar, desmanchar-se diante de mim, os olhos azuis retendo lágrimas. O reconheci na mesma hora: Draco Malfoy.

As lembranças da minha última noite acordado me assaltaram sem qualquer sutileza, quase como um soco no rosto, me deixando tonto. Me forcei a me concentrar. Olhei para os Weasley, Hermione, Kim, minha família.

\- Sou Harry Potter. Filho de Lilian e Tiago Potter. Fui a Hogwarts aos 11 anos, estudei na Grifinória. – eu disse às seis pessoas a minha frente. – Não posso precisar há quantas horas, ou dias, lutamos contra os Purificadores do Sangue. Eu fui atingido por três maldições cruciatus.

\- Você se lembra. – Rony exclamou, feliz.

\- Graças a Merlin. – Molly Weasley colocou a mão no peito.

\- Kim e eu vamos te examinar. – Hermione se adiantou. – Há outras perguntas. Partes da sua memória podem estar afetadas, mesmo que você se lembre de quem é. Mas você parece ótimo, isso é muito bom...

\- Preciso de 10 minutos com Draco. – eu pedi, interrompendo-a.

\- 10 minutos. – Hermione concedeu, séria. – Há exames físicos que precisamos fazer. Cuidados importantes, para que não haja sequelas. Não é bom deixar passar muito tempo.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Todos deixaram o cômodo. Assim que a porta bateu, puxei Draco pros meus braços, sentindo seu pranto cair sobre mim, molhando minha pele, minha roupa. Ele soluçava, num choro incontido que eu queria abrandar.

\- Eu me lembro de você. – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, carinhosamente. – Me lembro de tudo. Do tempo de escola, de como você cresceu e se tornou o homem que eu amo, da primeira vez que te procurei pra ser seu submisso e me entreguei completamente pra você. Me lembro da confiança entre nós, de tudo que dividimos juntos.

\- Eu tive tanto medo... tanto medo, Harry. – ele chorava.

\- Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Estou aqui. – eu o acalmava, apertando-o no meu abraço, cuidando pra não esmagar o ferimento em processo de cicatrização que eu via em seu peito. – Não precisa chorar. Eu estou aqui.

\- Não queria que tivesse feito aquilo. – ele esclareceu, sacudindo-se em meus braços, o choro incessante. – Não queria te ver sendo torturado no meu lugar. Se você tivesse enlouquecido, eu nunca iria conseguir conviver com a culpa.

\- Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, você estaria morto, e eu estaria aqui sozinho. – eu falei, com pesar, puxando seu queixo pra cima, para que ele me olhasse. – Posso ter sido egoísta, Draco, mas eu não poderia ficar sem você...

\- Se você tivesse sofrido o efeito das três maldições por mais tempo... – ele começou.

\- Você não permitiria. – eu o cortei, porque no fundo tinha certeza que ele tinha feito de tudo pra me salvar. – Você me salvou, não salvou? Antes que eu enlouquecesse?

\- Eu matei pra te salvar, Harry. – ele confessou, me horrorizando. – Philip retirou a maldição e desaparatou quando viu que tinha acertado você. Neville matou Kinoss. E eu matei Mehothewn.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava pra ele. Draco tinha deixado muito claro. Eu fitei seu rosto em silêncio, vendo a dor em seus olhos.

\- Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por isso. – eu pedi, baixinho. – Eu te admiro muito por ser tão forte e corajoso. Vou fazer de tudo para que um dia consiga te mostrar que você é um homem incrível... não tem nada de bruxo das trevas.

\- Hermione e Rony me ajudaram bastante até agora. – ele falou, encarando uma faixa em seu braço, sobre a marca negra, cobrindo uma ferida. Depois olhou pra mim, achando importante me informar. – Você ficou inconsciente por três dias.

Eu não estava surpreso. Três cruciatus. Eu já tinha visto gente dormir uma semana. Toquei a ferida em seu braço, para a qual ele tinha olhado.

\- O que houve aqui? – eu perguntei. – Não podemos curar com um feitiço?

\- Podemos, mas estou deixando que cicatrize naturalmente, sobre a marca negra. – ele contou, como se estivesse honrado de fazer aquilo. – Hermione cortou meu braço e esfregou seu sangue no meu. Ela disse que agora tenho sangue de trouxa dentro do meu corpo. Que é para eu lembrar disso quando eu olhar pra marca, lembrar que eu não sou meu pai.

Eu assenti com a cabeça devagar, tentando mentalizar a cena. Eu entendia o propósito, mas aquilo era mesmo necessário?

\- Precisava de algo tão radical? – eu deitei a cabeça, em dúvida.

\- Talvez não. – ele me surpreendeu, sorrindo. – Mas na hora eu estava em desespero, atormentado demais com o que tinha feito, e o gesto dela me ajudou muito.

Eu segurei a mão dele, concordando.

\- Hermione sempre parece saber a hora exata pra agir. – eu falei. – Ela é assim desde criança.

\- Por isso que você e Weasley sempre a seguiram cegamente. – ele brincou. – Bom, mais ele do que você, é claro.

Eu me sentia tranquilo, o clima leve entre nós estava retornando, me dando a sensação que tudo ia ficar bem.

\- No futuro, se você continuar interessado em fluídos corporais trouxas, eu posso ajudá-lo. – eu ofereci, rindo pra ele. – Eu sou mestiço, você sabe...

Draco me jogou um travesseiro, rindo também.

\- Não acredito que você tenha feito uma piada sobre seu sêmen trouxa. – ele fingiu irritação. – Quando eu me curar desse sectumsempra, vou te dar uns bons tapas. Por isso e por todo o susto que você me deu.

\- Estarei esperando ansioso, Draco Malfoy. – eu pisquei pra ele, com malícia. – Quando você for me bater, posso usar a mordaça?

Os olhos dele faiscaram pra mim.

\- Você merece uma punição severa por me fazer esse tipo de pergunta quando não estou em condições de te comer. – ele respondeu.

Eu gostaria muito de continuar aquela conversa, mais sentia meu corpo muito fraco e a aparência de Draco também era muito abatida, teríamos que deixar aquilo para algum momento no futuro.

\- Deu tudo certo com o plano? Estão todos bem? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim. – ele confirmou.

Naquele momento, Hermione bateu na porta do quarto, retornando junto de Kim e dos Weasleys. Eles me fizeram uma série de perguntas para ter certeza de que eu não tinha falhas de memória e felizmente nessa parte, estava tudo bem. Em seguida, Hermione e Kim fizeram vários feitiços para analisar como estava minha saúde física.

\- Sua imunidade está bem baixa. – comentou Hermione, com severidade. – A dor das maldições estressaram muito seu organismo, somados a esses dias que você passou sem se alimentar...

\- Vou agora mesmo lá embaixo fazer uma sopa. – disse a sra. Weasley. – Esse garoto sempre foi muito magro.

Eu sorri internamente. Sra. Weasley tornava a repetir isso ao longo dos anos, mesmo que eu não fosse mais aquele garoto mal alimentado pelos Dursley.

\- Molly, tem Elfos aqui... eles podem fazer a comida. – o sr. Weasley disse a esposa com gentileza.

\- Elfos! – Molly exclamou com desdém. – Vocês tem alimentado Draco com a comida desses Elfos e olha como ele parece abatido. Esses meninos precisam de uma sopa nutritiva.

Eu sorri. Molly Weasley sempre tivera a mim como a um filho.

\- Tenho certeza que vou preferir a sua comida, sra. Weasley. – eu disse, olhando-a com ternura.

\- Não falei? – Molly olhou para o marido, triunfante.

\- Harry sempre puxou o saco da mamãe. – Rony reclamou, olhando pra Jorge. – E vice versa.

\- Já reparou que ela sempre caprichou mais no suéter dele no natal? – Jorge comentou.

\- Deixem de ser ciumentos. – sra. Weasley disse, rindo, antes de ir embora em direção a cozinha.

Ouvimos o choro de Hugo vindo do cômodo ao lado, Hermione e Rony se mexeram ao mesmo tempo, imediatamente, guiados pela necessidade do filho que tinha acordado e chamava por eles. Mas Arthur Weasley se colocou a caminho.

\- Deixem comigo, sei que querem ficar um pouco com Harry agora. – ele disse, compreensivo. – E além disso, Hugo adora o vovô.

Poucos segundos depois, ouvimos o choro de Hugo parar e Hermione voltou a olhar pra mim, com a expressão séria.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar? – eu perguntei. – Muito repouso?

\- Isso é sério, Harry. – ela me olhou, a voz grave. – Você precisa deixar seu corpo se recuperar, ou pode ter complicações. Você quer estar andando no meio da rua e ter um desmaio? Duas semanas quietinho em casa, sem muito esforço, evitando fazer feitiços complicados. Vai tomar as poções que eu te receitar. E sem sexo.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Por duas semanas, nenhum dia a menos. – ela repetiu, reforçando. – Eu e Rony vamos ficar aqui, para ajuda-los, já que Draco vai ficar um tempo sem poder fazer esforço também. O sectumsempra o atingiu no peito, o que acaba sendo mais grave do que quando Kinoss atingiu você no braço. Ele perdeu mais sangue, ficou mais fraco e a cicatrização é mais lenta.

Eu olhei pra Draco, com preocupação. Tudo o que eu queria é que ele ficasse bem. Eu detestava ficar parado em casa sem fazer nada, ainda mais precisando de ajuda para as atividades simples, mas eu precisava me recuperar, ficar forte de novo. Porque eu sabia que o perigo não tinha passado. Das três pessoas que tinham tentado torturar e matar Draco naquela batalha, só duas estavam mortas. A outra estava bem viva, e o pior: livre.

\- Certo, Mione. Juro que vou seguir suas orientações. – eu disse, sincero. – Agora, eu gostaria que vocês me contassem o que eu perdi, nesses últimos dias.

Rony começou a me contar sobre como tudo tinha funcionado com nosso plano. Com prisão de um grande número de Purificadores do Sangue, alguns deles já estavam entregando os membros que não estiveram presentes no dia da batalha, para tentar um acordo com o Ministério. Os ataques a trouxas e nascidos trouxas na França tinham parado, a seita tinha enfraquecido.

Hermione me estendeu um exemplar do Profeta Diário, com a entrevista que ela e Rony tinham dado em nome da Ordem da Fênix. Kingsley tinha falado em nome dos aurores. Li o texto da matéria, com interesse. Quando o jornalista havia perguntado sobre meu estado, meus amigos responderam a verdade. Que eu estava desacordado por ter sido atacado por dois Purificadores e por um auror, que nos traiu, e que agora estava foragido.

\- Foi bom vocês terem ido falar. – eu comentei, buscando aparentar calma, embora estivesse fervendo de ódio por Philip ter tentado atacar Draco, ainda mais sabendo que com seus ferimentos iria mata-lo.

\- Não iriamos permitir que o Quartel General dos Aurores e o Ministério abafasse o caso e escondesse a traição de Philip. – Rony disse com raiva.

\- Soube que Kingsley deu outra entrevista hoje, dizendo que as buscas por Philip se tornaram prioridade e que ele é considerado um traidor e um bruxo perigoso aqui e na França. – Hermione falou. – Parece que vai sair amanhã no Profeta Diário.

\- Kingsley fez uma reunião com toda a equipe hoje de manhã. Disse que, como chefe da seção de aurores, acredita que tem focado muito no treinamento de combate, mas que agora os testes de disciplina e caráter se tornarão essenciais. – Rony sorriu, vitorioso e animado. – Peter Cooper foi demitido pela chantagem que fez com você. E Chase está em probatório. Eu não me sinto tão vingado desde o quarto ano com Olho-Tonto e a...

E aí Rony parou, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo de repente. Olhou pra Draco, que o encarava com curiosidade. Jorge estava no canto, abraçado em Kim, e começou a rir, olhando do rosto constrangido do irmão para o de Draco. Tentei me lembrar do que eles poderiam estar falando. Foi quando Hermione tapou a boca com a mão, sem conseguir se controlar, engasgando com o próprio riso.

\- Vocês estão falando de quando Moody me transformou em doninha, não é? – Draco disse, se dando conta.

Quando meu olhar cruzou com o de Rony, eu caí na gargalhada, lembrando-me da cena.

\- Por Merlin, eu ri um mês daquilo. – eu suspirei, limpando as lágrimas.

\- Aaah... guardo essa memória com carinho na minha mente. – Jorge contou, fingindo um olhar saudoso.

Draco me olhava, com um beicinho irritado.

\- Não faça assim amor, você foi uma doninha tão fofa. – eu brinquei. – Parecia um pompom todo branquinho.

\- Espere essa porcaria de ferida cicatrizar, Harry Potter. – Draco falou, mas já sorria também. – Que vou te mostrar o pompom.

\- / -

No final das duas semanas de repouso, eu já não aguentava mais ficar parado. Mas segui religiosamente todas as orientações de Hermione e Kim, e incentivei Draco a fazer o mesmo. Logo nos primeiros dias, o sr. e a sra. Weasley voltaram pra Toca, visto que Ron e Mione garantiram ter tudo sob controle.

Rony saía durante o dia pra trabalhar e Kim para a ir a faculdade e fazer seus poucos turnos no Hospital. Mione, ainda no período da licença maternidade, passava o dia na Mansão cuidando de Hugo e garantindo que eu e Draco estávamos tomando as poções no horário.

Eu tinha me mudado permanentemente pra casa de Draco, de forma que tinha convidado Monstro pra deixar de trabalhar em Hogwarts e ficar ali comigo, onde tinha um alojamento para os Elfos e ele não ficaria tão sozinho. Ele aceitou prontamente. Monstro e os outros Elfos da Mansão se empenharam muito em cuidar de nós.

Hermione foi muito esperta ao dizer a eles que poderíamos ficar muito doentes se não seguíssemos suas instruções. Os Elfos, apavorados com aquela possibilidade, nos levavam comida no quarto várias vezes por dia, nos ajudavam a subir e a descer a escada com feitiços de levitação quando queríamos ir até a sala, e viviam nos cercando para saber se estávamos bem ou precisávamos de alguma coisa.

Jorge ficou ainda alguns dias no quarto de Kim, se recuperando dos efeitos do estupefaça, mas depois retornou para sua própria casa. Na teoria, porque na prática ele aparecia o tempo todo para ver o namorado e quase todos os dias acabávamos jantando os seis juntos. Bom, os sete, com Hugo.

No último dia do nosso período de recuperação, um domingo, nos juntamos todos na sala de Draco para maratonar os três filmes da série Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. Achamos que seria um programa divertido, depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Sobretudo porque no dia seguinte Rony e Mione voltariam para sua casa e Kim também já vinha falando sobre voltar a morar com seus pais, agora que não corria mais nenhum risco.

Nos espalhamos pelos sofás confortáveis da sala de Draco enquanto Hermione e Kim tentavam fazer funcionar o aparelho de DVD e a Televisão que tinham trazido da casa dos pais de Mione.

\- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar aqui? – Rony perguntou, em dúvida. – Não teria que ter aquela tal de eleticidade?

\- Eleti o que Rony? – perguntou Kim, rindo.

\- Se diz eletricidade, Rony. – eu corrigi, mas também não estava compreendendo como Hermione faria aquilo dar certo. – E sim, é necessário energia elétrica pra fazer a TV funcionar.

\- Sua casa tem energia elétrica? – Jorge perguntou pra Kim, de repente.

\- Claro. – o garoto respondeu, com uma cara estranha. – Não somos assim tão pobres.

\- Maneiro. Papai vai adorar. – Jorge disse, animado. – Já te contei que há anos ele coleciona tomadas?

Kim abriu um sorriso triste. Há tempos eu vinha desconfiando que havia algo errado com seus pais.

\- Jorge... seu pai nunca vai visitar a minha família. Você nunca vai conhecer meus pais. – ele disse baixinho, muito desanimado. – Meus pais não me aceitam.

\- Não te aceitam? – Rony perguntou, sem entender, e como sempre, sem muito tato.

\- Não aceitam o fato de eu gostar de meninos, acham que é errado. Quando meu pai soube me deu uma baita de uma surra. – Kim contou, chateado. – Disse que só me aceitaria em casa se eu parasse com isso. Foi uma das razões de eu ter aceitado morar com Marcus.

\- Você já era maior de idade, já podia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. – eu falei. – Porque não o impediu de te bater?

\- Ele é meu pai. – Kim falou, me olhando com seriedade. – Não posso empunhar a varinha contra ele, nem que seja pra impedi-lo de me agredir. Ele é pobre, ignorante, sem estudo nenhum. Mas trabalhou a vida toda pra me sustentar e jamais tinha sido violento comigo antes disso. Eu o respeito, o amo.

\- E como vai voltar pra lá nessas condições, Kim? – Draco quis saber. – Vai fingir que não é mais gay?

\- Terá que ser... – Kim lamentou. – Enquanto eu não tiver dinheiro o suficiente pra alugar meu próprio apartamento, me sustentar sozinho, terá que ser. O estágio me paga muito pouco. Mas logo eu concluo a faculdade e as coisas ficam mais fáceis.

\- Porque não vem morar comigo? – Jorge perguntou.

Kim parecia já estar esperando a pergunta. Seu rosto demonstrava que a ideia o deixava bastante desconfortável.

\- Jorge... não me leve a mal, mas não quero depender financeiramente de você. – ele respondeu.

\- Mas aceitou depender de Marcus. – Jorge disse, descontente.

\- E foi um erro. Quando quis me separar dele, ele jogou na minha cara que pagava coisas pra mim. – Kim falou, vendo o namorado abrir a boca pra retrucar – Não estou dizendo que você faria o mesmo, sei que não. Mas eu não me sinto bem nessa situação. Acho que é importante pra nosso namoro que eu tenha autonomia em relação a você.

Jorge fechou a cara, mas não disse mais nada. Era óbvio que ele gostava muito de Kim e não queria pressioná-lo a fazer nada que ele não quisesse. Mas estava preocupado com a volta do namorado pra casa de pais tão preconceituosos. Eu também estava.

\- Kim, porque você simplesmente não continua aqui? – eu sugeri, com calma.

Ele me olhou, incerto. Eu podia ver no rosto dele que ele gostaria de continuar conosco.

\- Porque não está certo. O combinado era que eu ficaria aqui porque estava sob risco de vida. – Kim falou, íntegro. – Até porque Draco já está pagando a minha faculdade, meus livros, todos os materiais para eu estudar, não é justo que eu também more aqui de graça.

\- Kim você é meu amigo. – Draco respondeu. – Se um dia no futuro eu ficasse sem dinheiro, você não abriria as portas da sua casa pra mim?

\- Sim, é claro. – Kim respondeu, na mesma hora. – Mas você e Harry começaram a namorar há pouco tempo... não preferem a casa só pra vocês?

\- Kim, gostamos de você. – Draco garantiu. – Te juro que se me incomodasse eu diria.

Eu passei os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Kim, fazendo-o sentar do meu lado, beijando-o na bochecha.

\- Diga que não vai me abandonar. – eu pedi, sorrindo.

\- Tá bom, não vou. – Kim riu também, dando o braço a torcer.

\- Acho que você perdeu seu posto de melhor amigo, Rony. – Hermione provocou o marido.

\- Também estou vendo isso. – Rony fez uma careta, ciumento.

\- Sempre vou te amar, Ron, mas você é hetero. – eu brinquei, ainda abraçado em Kim. – Tem horas que um garoto precisa do seu melhor amigo gay.

\- Credo, faltou me chamar de bicha amiga. – Kim falou, entrando na brincadeira. – Maior pinta de passivona você, Harry Potter.

Eu levantei, colocando a mão na cintura teatralmente.

\- Você ta me chamando de passiva? – eu disse, afetadamente. – Que bicha audaciosa você.

\- Por Deus, o que fizeram com esse menino? – Jorge riu. – Ainda ontem estava enfrentando um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro e agora tá aí, parece que saiu da capa do Semanário das Bruxas.

\- Não havia me dado conta que Harry é o meu melhor amigo gay. – Hermione comentou, divertindo-se. – Acho que toda garota precisa de um também. Pra fazer compras e falar de homens em detalhes íntimos.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Acho que não posso ajudar, detesto fazer compras. – eu disse, sorrindo amarelo. – E definitivamente não vou falar de Rony em detalhes íntimos.

\- Abençoado seja. – Rony ergueu as mãos pro céu teatralmente.

\- Harry é um gay fajuto. Ele gosta de Quadribol, Clube de Duelos, essas coisas hetero. – Draco respondeu, solidário. – De repente eu posso ajudá-la. Sou um bom amigo gay, adoro compras. E soube de uns detalhes anatômicos sobre os homens Weasley que me pareceram bem interessantes.

Nesse momento, Jorge Weasley caiu na risada, enquanto Rony teve um acesso de tosse, as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

\- Jorge, você poderia parar de falar das suas partes pras pessoas? – Rony ralhou com o irmão. – Eu não sei como você consegue fazer esse assunto surgir nas conversas. "Bom dia, me passe as torradas, ah e a propósito, meu pinto é imenso".

\- Eu não disse nada. – Jorge se defendeu. – Draco viu ao vivo. Aliás, não só Draco, mas Harry também.

\- Em nome das bolas de Merlin. Achei que você tinha deixado essa fase exibicionista pra trás. – Rony reclamou. – Em Hogwarts eu sempre ouvia falar das suas competições com os outros alunos no dormitório, pra ver quem era maior.

\- Eu nunca entendi porque os garotos fazem esse tipo de coisa. – Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Porque eu nunca soube dessas competições entre os meninos? – eu perguntei, curioso. – Nunca aconteceram no meu dormitório...

\- Você queria ter ido assistir né, seu pervertido. – Kim falou, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

Olhei pra Ron e Mione, sentindo que ruborizava. Parecia estranho falar aquilo na frente deles.

\- Como se você não quisesse ter visto. – eu respondi pra Kim, em voz baixa.

\- Ah, mas eu vi. – ele respondeu, sorridente. – Me diverti muito mais em Hogwarts do que você.

\- Está vendo porque eu mostrei, Ron? – Jorge provocou o irmão. – Eles queriam ver.

\- Você vai custar a me convencer que Harry pediu pra ver seu pau. – Rony disse, aborrecido.

\- Foi um acidente. – eu coloquei um ponto final na história. Ron e Mione não precisavam saber dos detalhes daquela tarde. Eu estava ávido por mudar de assunto. – E esse filme? Sai ou não sai?

\- Vocês me distraíram. – Hermione reclamou, voltando a se concentrar na TV.

\- Achei que a aura de magia da Mansão Malfoy fosse muito forte pra esse tipo tecnologia trouxa. – eu comentei.

\- Eu também. – Ron concordou. – Essa casa deve ser da idade de Hogwarts.

\- Mais velha. – Draco corrigiu. – Duzentos anos mais velha que Hogwarts.

\- Nossa. – Kim ofegou. – Não parece tão velha assim.

\- Meus antepassados foram fazendo mudanças. Mas fui eu que realmente fiz uma transformação radical aqui. Mudei a estrutura, a deixei mais moderna e me livrei de tudo que era relativo ao passado da família. – ele contou a Kim. – Ia ser difícil viver aqui se eu a mantivesse como era. Além das lembranças ruins, os quadros dos meus familiares nunca nos deixariam em paz.

\- Estariam gritando agora mesmo. – Jorge riu, provavelmente se lembrando dos quadros da casa de Sirius. – Dois nascidos trouxas, um mestiço, e três traidores do sangue manchando a nobre casa da família Malfoy.

\- Três traidores do sangue? – Draco perguntou, confuso. – Quem é o terceiro?

\- Você. – respondeu Rony, rindo. – Não achou mesmo que podia se envolver com gente como nós e continuar com status de sangue puro né? Os Weasley são a mais tradicional família de traidores de sangue que já existiu.

\- E dizemos isso orgulhosamente. – Jorge completou.

\- Ta aí... traidor do sangue. Gostei. – Draco sorriu, parecendo não se sentir mais tão deslocado em meio aos meus amigos. – Sabe que agora que você falou... até já fui acusado disso uma vez.

\- Ah.. a acusação é o primeiro passo. Ainda lembro a primeira vez, na escola, quando me chamaram de traidor do sangue. – Jorge brincou, como se ensinasse uma lição. – Parabéns, Draco.

\- Acho que serve pra nós também. Eu só descobri que havia algum problema em ter nascido trouxa na primeira vez que me acusaram de ser um sangue ruim. – Kim comentou.

\- Você se lembra? – Jorge perguntou, demonstrando carinho e preocupação.

\- Acho que a pessoa nunca se esquece disso. No primeiro ano derrubei, sem querer, o caldeirão de Anne Rookwood na aula de poções. – o tom de Kim tinha se tornado um pouco melancólico. Depois se voltou pra Hermione, com quem se identificava por ter nascido trouxa. – E você Mione? Se lembra da primeira vez?

A sala caiu em um silêncio desagradável. Kim não tivera intenção de causar um clima ruim, não tinha como ele saber. Mas eu, Rony e Jorge fitamos Hermione com a memória muito vívida na mente. Ela era uma garotinha determinada, estava no segundo ano, tinha enfrentado corajosamente todo time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Hermione olhava pra Kim, sem responder nada.

\- Fui eu, não fui? – Draco disse, a voz baixa. Eu podia ver a dor, arrependimento, a repulsa por si próprio. – Eu fui a primeira pessoa a te chamar de sangue-ruim.

\- Você se lembra? – Hermione ergueu os olhos pra ele, parecendo sentir muito.

\- Não. – ele respondeu. – Mas evidentemente vocês todos se lembram.

\- Não importa mais. – Hermione garantiu. – Eu já perdoei você.

\- Eu não me perdoei. – Draco falou. – E nunca vou. Porque não é justo. Você vai guardar essa memória o resto da sua vida. Seu marido vai guardar. Seu melhor amigo, que por acaso também é o homem que eu amo, vai guardar. E eu não consigo nem me lembrar... eu era o único que merecia sofrer por isso, o único culpado, e eu não consigo me lembrar.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na sala. Eu sentia meu coração rasgar. Por Draco, por Hermione, por Rony, por todos nós. Aquela maldita ideologia de sangue puro, aquela maldita guerra que já acabara há anos mais tinha deixado tantas marcas... Na hora que parecia que iriamos superar, vinha mais uma mágoa, mais uma dor.

\- Me desculpe. – Kim disse. – Se eu tivesse imaginado que isso poderia acontecer jamais teria perguntado.

Mas ninguém poderia culpar Kim.

\- Meus pais juravam que os bebês eram entregues aos casais por uma fênix dourada. Eu acreditei nisso até os 11 anos, verdadeiramente. – Rony contou, virando-se pra Draco. – Sei que não é a mesma coisa. Mas o que estou querendo dizer é que você tinha 12 anos quando isso aconteceu, você simplesmente repetiu à Mione o que ouviu em casa.

\- Continuei falando isso depois dos 12. – Draco não se deixou convencer. – E não muda a marca que isso deixa nas pessoas. Eu só queria me lembrar... pra poder pedir desculpas sinceramente. Eu não consigo nem me lembrar. Isso mostra como pra mim aquilo era usual.

Hermione o encarou.

\- Está certo, Draco. Faço um acordo com você. – ela ergueu-se, conjurando um vidrinho de sua bolsinha de contas. Choquei-me quando vi Mione fechar os olhos puxar o fio de luz de sua mente e depositar no recipiente. – Te dou a memória, se você me jurar que vai ver uma única vez e depois vai destruir. Estou fazendo isso para que você consiga superar, não pra que fique remoendo essa história.

\- Por que está me ajudando? – Draco falou, segurando o vidrinho.

\- Você não é mais aquele garoto que me ofendeu. Estou fazendo isso por quem você é hoje. – ela sorriu. – E porque, se não reparou ainda, todos nós gostamos de você.

\- É isso aí cara. – Rony deu um tapinha nas costas de Draco. – Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso... mas você nos conquistou, Draco Malfoy.

\- Que piegas. – Jorge riu, se aproximando dos dois, abraçando Draco e o irmão. – Também quero participar do momento.

\- Se eu me encontrasse com Anne Rookwood e ela fosse uma pessoa legal como você eu a perdoaria sem pensar duas vezes. – Kim sorriu pra Draco.

Draco estava evidentemente emocionado.

\- Vocês vão fazer meu namorado chorar. – eu ri.

\- É um cisco. – Draco brincou.

\- CONSEGUI! – gritou Hermione de repente, olhando satisfeita pra TV ligada. – Se a Mansão tem uma aura de magia, tem magia o suficiente pra que eu consiga enfeitiçar algo tão trouxa como uma TV.

Aquilo fazia muito sentido. A TV não funcionaria com tecnologia trouxa ali, mas poderia funcionar com magia.

\- Você é o máximo, Hermione. – disse Rony, beijando a esposa nos lábios, com evidente orgulho.

Nos acomodamos todos para enfim assistir aos três filmes, o que fizemos com muita comida, bebida, e algumas pausas para amamentar e trocar a fralda de Hugo, além de explicar a Rony, Draco e Jorge alguns artefatos e questões próprias da cultura trouxa que aparecem no filme. Os três eram os únicos que ainda não tinham assistido à trilogia, embora Rony conhecesse bem os personagens e um pouco da história, devido às conversas de Hermione e suas primas trouxas.

Quando acabou, engrenamos numa divertida conversa sobre os filmes.

\- Finalmente entendi porque Hermione gosta tanto de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza. – Rony comentou.

\- Você não está achando que Hermione quer que você dê uma de Christian Gray, não é? – perguntou Jorge, sacaneando o irmão.

Rony gargalhou.

\- Hermione? De jeito nenhum. – ele provocou a esposa, a olhando com malicia. – Eu já sigo a maior parte dessas regras. Alimentação, oito horas de sono, exercícios físicos... Mais fácil ela querer me bater com um chicote do que o contrário.

\- Não me dê ideias, Rony Weasley. – Hermione o provocou de volta. – Quando você piscar, já estará vendado e algemado em algum lugar.

\- Socorro. – eu disse, sem querer imaginar aquilo. – Por favor alguém tire essa imagem da minha mente.

\- Não acho que eu iria reclamar. – Rony sorriu com malícia, me ignorando completamente.

\- Cuidado hein Rony, submissão sexual vicia. – Kim riu. – Algumas mulheres dominadoras são muito sensuais. Uma vez vi uma cena no Erthel's Club que me deixou muito impressionado...

\- O que é Erthel's Club? – Hermione quis saber.

\- É um clube trouxa de BDSM. – eu respondi.

\- Cenas com mulheres dominadoras podem ser muito intensas de se assistir. – Draco concordou. – Uma vez, na Espanha, estive numa festa bruxa de BDSM onde havia três dominadoras. Elas se chamavam de Rainhas. Fizeram coisas com os submissos que eu nunca tinha visto.

\- Sabe, Rony Weasley, não me importaria de experimentar algo assim. – Hermione ponderou. – Não sabia que essa ideia de ser dominado te interessava.

\- Você acha que me apaixonei por você por quê? Por que me sinto atraído por mulheres submissas, quietinhas e dóceis? – ele respondeu.

Hermione sorriu e eu fiquei com a impressão que eles retomariam aquele assunto depois, quando estivessem sozinhos.

\- Ah.. – Draco exclamou de repente. – Me lembrei de algo que fui incumbido de contar a vocês...

\- O que é? – eu perguntei, curioso.

\- Bom, ontem quando Marcus ligou, ele me pediu pra contar que está saindo com uma pessoa. – Draco começou.

Fiquei confuso com o rumo da conversa.

\- Porque qualquer um de nós estaria interessado na vida de Marcus? – Jorge perguntou, irritando-se com a menção do nome do ex namorado de Kim.

\- Fico muito feliz que ele tenha arranjado outro submisso. – Kim comentou. – Significa que ele estava sendo sincero quando disse que não ia me perseguir mais.

\- Não é um submisso, ele tem um namorado. – Draco contou. – Uma relação sem dominação.

\- Marcus? Não é possível. – Kim exclamou, assombrado.

\- Parece que eles estão bastante apaixonados. – Draco continuou, sorrindo, parecendo absolutamente feliz pelo amigo.

\- Por quem ele pode ter se apaixonado nas últimas duas semanas? – perguntou Rony, sem entender.

\- Não acredito! – Hermione exclamou, parecendo se dar conta. – Não foram nas últimas duas semanas. Toda aquela história da poção teste para ajudar no processo contra o St. Mungus... é Neville não é?

\- 50 pontos pra Grifinória. – respondeu Draco, confirmando.

\- Neville e Marcus? – eu disse, surpreso que algo além de amizade tivesse surgido ali. Mas então olhei pra Draco, sorrindo. – Bom, suponho que seja tão surpreendente quanto Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Já fazia quase um mês desde que eu tinha voltado a trabalhar. Inicialmente, parecia que eu e Harry tínhamos uma vida tranquila, cheia de bons momentos com nossos amigos e de incríveis momentos a dois. Mas com o passar dos dias ele foi se mostrando cada vez mais incomodado.

Harry tinha sido convidado a retornar aos aurores e eu o tinha incentivado, afinal com as novas políticas, eles pareciam estar começando a se aproximar mais do que Harry sempre tinha esperado da profissão. Mas ele tinha sido categórico em sua negativa. Então eu tinha sugerido que ele pensasse em outra coisa que pudesse fazer, algum outro trabalho de que gostasse, que o fizesse feliz; mas Harry tinha me dado uma resposta evasiva, dizendo que ainda estava pensando em suas alternativas.

Eu sabia com o que ele estava atormentado: Philip não tinha sido pego. Um mês e meio desde e batalha contra os Purificadores e nem sinal dele.

Eu tinha dito a Harry para esquecer. Que aquele garoto tinha percebido que estava sendo procurado em dois países e para não passar o resto da vida em Azkaban por traição, tortura e tentativa de assassinato, era muito provável que ele já tivesse bem longe. Mas Harry insistia que não. Tínhamos chegado a discutir algumas vezes por causa disso. Se Philip não aparecesse nunca, ele ia passar a vida em função disso? Não faria mais nada? Iriamos ficar pra sempre sob a sombra daquele fantasma?

Então, naquele dia, quando estava no trabalho eu vi uma coisa se mexer. Uma coisa que não deveria se mover em nenhuma hipótese. Era um livro muito grosso para se mover sozinho, alguém precisaria ter encostado nele. Passei as horas seguintes muito atento a pequenos sons que não deveriam estar ali, pequenos movimentos.

E ao final do dia eu estava convencido: Harry estava me seguindo sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Ele já tinha feito isso antes, no passado, quando eu estava sendo ameaçado por Mehothewn; era assim que ele tinha me salvado de um ataque. Eu também sabia que ele não estava ficando em casa durante o dia, porque Kim (nas tardes livres) e os Elfos não se encontravam com ele; mas ele me dissera que estava procurando pistas da localização de Philip, o que tinha me aborrecido e nosso assunto tinha se encerrado ali.

Mas eu deveria saber... ele não estaria procurando Philip enquanto eu estava indo todos os dias trabalhar tranquilamente sem qualquer proteção. Ele estava me vigiando. E estava fazendo aquilo pelas minhas costas, porque sabia que eu não concordava. Eu estava louco para chegar em casa e confrontá-lo, assim que ele tirasse a capa fingindo vir de algum lugar.

Mas minha vontade de incomodá-lo era maior, saí dali e não fui pra casa, como combinado. O fiz me seguir com aquela porcaria de capa por uma infinidade de lojas, comprando várias peças de roupas, chegando em casa já perto de 20:30. Quando abri a porta da Mansão Malfoy, no entanto, quatro pessoas estavam sentadas desconfortavelmente na sala de estar: Neville, Marcus, Kim e Jorge.

Droga, eu tinha me esquecido que havia convidado Neville e Marcus para jantar. Estava atrasado. Me adiantei para cumprimenta-los.

\- Me desculpem pelo atraso, tive um problema no trabalho. – eu disse.

\- Eles chegaram há 15 minutos, e nem você nem Harry estavam em casa. – Jorge Weasley me olhava acusadoramente, como se quisesse me esgoelar por obriga-lo a fazer sala para Marcus.

\- Esperamos um pouco, mas eu e Jorge já estávamos de saída. – Kim comentou. Ele tinha combinado de sair com o namorado justamente pra não se encontrar com o ex, eu lhe devia um monte de desculpas. – Fizemos uma reserva em um restaurante... se demorarmos mais iremos perde-la.

\- Claro, podem ir, me desculpe atrapalhar a programação de vocês. – eu disse, cordialmente, antes de me virar para meus convidados. – Aceitam uma bebida? Tenho certeza que Harry já deve estar chegando.

Como em um passe de mágica, Harry entrou em casa dois segundos depois, me irritando profundamente com aquele teatro. Ele cumprimentou Neville e Marcus e se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando amenidades. Fingi que tudo estava bem, não ia discutir na frente dos outros. Se Harry podia mentir, eu também podia, e melhor. Eu tinha crescido na sonserina, com certeza podia jogar aquele jogo.

Depois do jantar, que tinha tudo pra ser muito agradável em outras circunstâncias, Marcus me pediu para ir com ele até a Biblioteca ver alguns livros de poções antigos, dos meus antepassados, que ele queria emprestado pra usar em suas pesquisas. Nós deixamos Harry com Neville na sala de jantar, e fomos para a Biblioteca. Enquanto eu procurava os livros e empilhava para entregar a ele, perguntei:

\- Tem algo que você queira me dizer em particular?

Devia ter alguma razão para ele ter me chamado ali no meio de um jantar.

\- Na verdade tem. – ele falou, me olhando. – É Neville... sabe... eu gosto dele demais. Mas muitas vezes acho que ele me esconde coisas.

Talvez fosse um mal de grifinórios.

\- Em relação a que? A vida dele? – eu perguntei, me identificando. – Você acha que ele mente? Que te diz que vai fazer uma coisa, ou ir a algum lugar e vai a outro?

\- Não! Nada nesse sentido. – Marcus exclamou. – Acho que temos uma relação de muita confiança quanto a isso, até eu me sinto à vontade pra falar do meu passado, dos meus defeitos com ele. Ele também se abre comigo, fala dos pais, da vida que teve com a avó, do trabalho dele em Hogwarts. É mais em relação a sexualidade... é como se ele tivesse um bloqueio para falar desse assunto.

\- Achei que você tinha me dito que tinha acontecido uma boa conversa no início. Sobre limites, ser passivo e ativo... – eu comentei, franzindo a testa.

\- Foi uma boa conversa. – Marcus assentiu. – Mas depois daquilo nunca mais falamos a respeito. Eu disse que saberia esperar o tempo dele... e eu não estava mentindo. Mas parece que ele não me dá abertura pra falar de outras possibilidades...

\- Outras possibilidades é você voltar a ser ativo algumas vezes. – eu resumi. – E fazer algumas das coisas BDSM de que gosta.

Marcus me olhou, parecendo se sentir culpado.

\- Olha, sim, eu gostaria de voltar a ser ativo algumas vezes. E há algumas coisas BDSM que eu gostaria de fazer, como uma brincadeira. Sei que com ele não rolaria essa questão de dominação mesmo, olhar pra baixo, chamar de senhor, obedecer e tal. – ele falou. – E eu nem desejo isso dele.

\- E se ele nunca quiser as coisas que você quer? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu vou abrir mão de tudo por ele, Draco. Mas queria que ele fosse sincero comigo. – ele falou, preocupado. – Até porque não é só isso. Ultimamente, as vezes, depois do sexo ele parece chateado...eu pergunto o que houve, mas parece que ele não consegue conversar comigo.

\- Qual é o seu receio? – eu quis saber. – Do que você desconfia?

\- Penso que talvez ele esteja se arrependendo de ficar comigo. – Marcus falou, parecendo perdido. – E se ele tiver concluindo que gosta mesmo é de mulher? Que isso foi um erro?

\- Você acha que existe essa possibilidade? – eu questionei, ponderando sobre a hipótese. – Ele me parece gostar tanto de você...

\- Eu não posso afirmar que ele gosta de mulher. O que eu sei é que já estou praticamente transando como uma. – Marcus falou, com aflição. – Nem peço mais pra ele me chupar... só transo de costas pra ele nem olhar pro meu pau... e nem sei se isso está sendo o suficiente.

\- Marcus, você não acha que está meio paranoico? – eu falei, trazendo-o pra realidade. – Você é um homem enorme, não tem traços finos. Você não tem jeito afeminado... não é nem mesmo delicado. Eu parado do seu lado eu pareço uma Veela. Acho que quando Neville Longbottom resolveu namorar você sabia muito bem onde estava se metendo.

\- De uma semana pra cá, nem consigo mais gozar, Draco. – ele confessou. – Estou obcecado com esses pensamentos.

\- Você precisa conversar com Neville. – eu disse. – Ele querendo falar sobre isso ou não. Não dá pra continuar assim, Marcus...

Marcus me olhou sem saber o que dizer, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Eu terminei de empilhar os livros em suas mãos e nós saímos da biblioteca, quando chegamos perto da sala de jantar, escutamos Neville e Harry conversando. Assim que Marcus escutou Neville dizer seu nome, ele me puxou de modo abrupto, forçando-me a ficar parado para ouvir, sem entrar no cômodo. Normalmente eu me oporia a ouvir escondido, mas Marcus estava desesperado, e Harry bem que estava merecendo. Então me calei.

\- Definitivamente não o estou satisfazendo... Marcus nem tem mais orgasmos. Ele fica escondendo o pênis para que eu não veja, mas eu sei. – Era a voz de Neville, irritada e constrangida. – Desculpe estar te dizendo isso Harry... mas diante das circunstâncias você é o único amigo com quem eu me sinto à vontade pra falar sobre esse assunto.

\- Eu entendo. Eu também namoro um homem, isso te deixa mais confortável pra conversar comigo. – Harry falou, oferendo apoio. – Você já tentou falar com ele sobre esse assunto?

\- Eu não consigo, Harry. Eu travo. Me sinto um idiota, mas eu simplesmente travo. Eu penso um monte de coisas, mas na hora de falar elas não saem. Ele chega até a me perguntar o que há comigo, mas eu não consigo responder. – Neville estava muito insatisfeito consigo mesmo. – Marcus foi muito compreensivo comigo desde o início. Disse que ia esperar meu tempo para a gente experimentar coisas novas. Mas como vamos fazer isso se eu não consigo falar sobre o assunto?

\- Você quer experimentar com ele? – Harry perguntou. – Até essas coisas da submissão?

\- Não sou submisso, também não acho que seja um dominador. – Neville ponderou. – Mas eu gostaria de experimentar algumas coisas... fantasias sexuais sabe? Dele e minhas também. Existem coisas que eu imagino fazer com ele... mesmo não tendo experiência com homens. O fato é que eu morro de tesão nele, e não sou um eunuco.

Quando olhei pra Marcus, meu amigo exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Me permiti sorrir também, ficando feliz por ele.

\- Eu entendo. E você está sendo sempre ativo? – Harry perguntou.

\- Essa é outra questão. – Neville falou. – Sim estou sendo sempre ativo, e ele obviamente não quer isso. E na verdade nem eu... eu gostei de ser passivo Harry... eu só fiquei apavorado.

\- Com o que? Com a dor? – Harry perguntou. – Você sabe que com o tempo isso melhora não é?

\- Não é a dor. – Neville explicou. – Naquele dia me apavorei de gostar de ter ele me tomando, de me sentir como se eu fosse dele. Me assustei por ter me sentido tão dominado... como se ele tivesse o poder de conseguir tudo de mim.

\- Você acha que sentiu medo disso por ele ter sido um dominador nas relações anteriores? – eu perguntei. – Ou acha que se sentiria assim com qualquer pessoa?

\- Não sei, acho que a segunda opção. – ele respondeu. – Você nunca se sentiu assim com Draco?

Nesse momento, eu e Marcus já tínhamos os ouvidos colados na parede, quase não respirávamos, completamente atentos a conversa. Marcus estava evidentemente preocupado com as coisas que ouvia.

\- Sim... mas não me assusta me sentir assim. – Harry explicou. – Eu gosto.

\- Você acha que seria diferente se você fosse ativo também? – Neville perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Nunca pensei nisso. – ele respondeu. – Minha relação é diferente da sua.

\- Por que? Marcus e Draco não são dois dominadores? – Neville contrapôs. – Eles não gostam das mesmas coisas?

\- Bom, sim, mas quando Marcus começou a namorar você, parece que ele se transformou. Ele se dispôs a abrir mão do BDSM, a ser passivo por você. – Harry refletiu. – No meu caso, eu procurei Draco sabendo que eu seria passivo e submisso. E eu desejei isso.

\- E você nunca quis experimentar o contrário? – Neville estava curioso.

\- Acho que isso é tão inconcebível pra Draco que eu nunca nem me permiti considerar essa hipótese. – Harry explicou. – Acho que seria algo que o faria se sentir mal. E eu não tenho a menor vontade de fazer uma coisa que vai deixar Draco mal.

\- Acho que Marcus se sente exatamente assim. Ele não propõe que eu seja passivo de novo, porque acha que vou me sentir mal. – Neville falou. – Talvez eu esteja um pouco inseguro, realmente... mas eu quero. Queria poder falar com ele sobre isso... sobre o medo que eu senti, sobre o fato de eu não conseguir me expressar bem. E se ele não propor as coisas pra mim muito claramente, nunca vamos fazer nada, porque eu não vou conseguir propor nunca.

\- Você vai ter começar a aprender a falar como se sente, Neville. – Harry respondeu, e de repente ouvi o barulho da cadeira se arrastar. – Acho que talvez seja melhor eu ir ver porque eles estão demorando tanto na biblioteca.

Marcus e eu nos apressamos para dentro da sala de jantar, fingindo um assunto sobre os livros de poções. O resto da noite correu tranquilamente, mas eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Será que Harry estava descontente com nossa vida sexual? Queria experimentar algo diferente? Queria que eu fizesse com ele o que Marcus estava fazendo com Neville?

Tudo aquilo era muito confuso.

Fui dormir aquela noite sem nem conseguir olhar pra Harry direito. Era a história de Philip, a capa da invisibilidade, essa questão do sexo... Me virei pro lado sem dizer nada, sentindo o olhar dele sobre mim. Ele percebeu que tinha algo errado, mas não forçou uma conversa. Nós andávamos discutindo muito nos últimos dias, por causa da sua paranoia com Philip.

Ele não se aproximou, não me abraçou, não se aconchegou em mim na cama. Talvez porque sentisse meu afastamento, ou porque ele mesmo não quisesse. Ele só murmurou baixinho:

\- Não pense que não sei que estou te magoando. Ou que não me importo.

\- Eu sei. – eu respondi.

Porque no fundo sabia que ele se importava. E sabia também que eu e ele íamos passar por cima daquilo. Tínhamos enfrentado coisas demais juntos para que eu deixasse que a gente se perdesse um do outro. Harry estava tentando cuidar de mim, porque me amava; mas estava fazendo isso de um jeito equivocado, porque não tinha sido sincero comigo. E eu tinha muito medo que ele acabasse fazendo aquilo pro resto da vida, esperando um ataque de Philip que nunca chegaria, e se esquecesse de ser feliz.

\- / -

Feliz ou infelizmente, eu não saberia dizer ao certo, eu estava errado. No dia seguinte, ao sair de um almoço com um cliente, marcado em um restaurante trouxa de Londres, eu senti minha varinha ser tomada antes que eu pudesse reagir, e quando eu percebi estava pressionado na parede com uma varinha cutucando a minha garganta.

Olhei para o rosto do meu agressor, lá estava ele. Philip. O rosto mais magro do que eu me lembrava, a barba por fazer, a aparência mais suja, e os olhos muito mais desvairados.

\- Não reaja se não quiser morrer. – ele ameaçou, agarrando meu braço esquerdo.

Percebi que ia aparatar comigo. Mas antes que o fizesse, senti um aperto firme em meu braço direito. Era Harry, é claro, que continuava a me seguir. Meu coração se aqueceu, eu estava com ele, não tinha medo de nada. Senti meu corpo ser levado dali, puxando Harry junto comigo.

Quando abri os olhos, me vi em um casebre sujo, de uma peça só. Philip não perdeu tempo em fazer os feitiços para imobilizar o meu braço e me por de joelhos. Eu sabia que Harry estava afoito para saber suas intenções. Aquela era nossa chance de descobrir, e eu sentia que devia isso a Harry depois de tê-lo criticado tanto no último mês.

\- O que você quer? – questionei. – Achei que a essa altura já estivesse muito longe, escondido em algum buraco como o rato imundo que você é.

Ele sorriu, com desdém.

\- Vou desaparecer, sim. Mas não sem antes me vingar do homem que me tirou tudo. – ele respondeu, se referindo a mim.

\- Me satisfaça uma curiosidade, Philip. Se você desejava tanto Harry, porque não fez com que ele fosse seu? Ele gostou de você por anos. – eu fiz a pergunta que sempre tinha me inquietado. – Porque só agora, depois que ele já tinha outra pessoa?

\- Foi um erro de cálculo, sem dúvida. – ele retorceu os lábios. – Mas veja o meu lado. Em Hogwarts eu era um lufa lufa, de uma família trouxa, sem importância, que ninguém conhecia, enquanto Harry era famoso. Ele nunca me olhou duas vezes naquele tempo. Quando entramos para o treinamento de aurores juntos, ficou muito claro que as atenções eram sempre pra ele. Ele era considerado o melhor da turma, o mais respeitado, o queridinho de Kingsley... mas isso só acontecia porque ele era o Eleito.

\- Acho que era porque ele era talentoso. – eu respondi, vendo-o espumar de raiva.

\- Não estou dizendo que não era. Mas eu sempre fui muito mais. – ele continuou, destilando inveja. – Quando notei que ele gostava de mim e que isso o deixava todo tímido e retardado, percebi que tinha encontrado uma maneira de me vingar. Eu seria gentil, o manteria apaixonado por mim, e nunca corresponderia seus sentimentos.

\- Quanta maturidade. – eu revirei os olhos. – Parece até meus planos pra provoca-lo quando eu tinha 11 anos.

\- Mas eu comecei a me sentir atraído por ele, a deseja-lo, a querer que ele fosse meu. – Philip falou.

Eu odiava ouvi-lo falar de Harry assim.

\- E então fugiu pra França? – eu perguntei.

\- Eu não queria um relacionamento com Harry Potter. Viver à sombra do Eleito. Pensei que dessa forma nunca seria reconhecido pelo meu talento, seria pra sempre considerado só o namorado dele, sempre em segundo plano. – ele respondeu, amargo. – Fui pra França que era onde a ação estava acontecendo. Onde eu poderia liderar missões. Onde eu poderia brilhar.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar? Foi muito mais sujeira e morte do que honras e glórias? – eu debochei.

\- De certa forma, sim. – ele me olhou, com raiva. – E enquanto isso, Harry estava aqui com você. E você só melhorou com essa relação, ganhou clientes, contatos, prestígio social que você já não tinha há muito tempo. Se antes as pessoas te olhavam torto pelo seu passado de comensal da morte, agora muita gente te olha por aí com respeito, você é o companheiro de Harry Potter.

\- Eu não me envolvi com Harry por nenhuma dessas razões. – eu me indignei com o insulto.

\- Ou você está mentindo ou é muito burro. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas o fato é que eu percebi o que eu poderia ganhar. As vantagens que eu tinha desperdiçado. E voltei da França decidido a tirá-lo de você. Eu poderia unir o útil ao agradável, tê-lo como eu desejava e ainda ascender socialmente usando-o.

\- Você me dá nojo. – eu falei, impressionado que alguém pudesse ser tão imundo.

\- É uma pena, porque você vai ter que me suportar muito antes que eu lhe conceda o direito de morrer. – ele disse, com crueldade.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – eu questionei.

\- Depois de tudo aquilo que Harry me falou, sobre te desejar, sobre o prazer que você dá pra ele... sobre eu ser um projeto de homem comparado a você. – ele falou, os olhos de um carrasco. – Eu decidi te destruir. Eu vou estuprar você, fazer de você meu submisso, submeter você às coisas mais horrendas, tirar toda a sua dignidade, até o homem que Harry Potter tanto deseja não existir mais.

Eu o encarava, seu rosto tirânico contorcido em um sorriso bizarro.

\- Gostaria de parecer mais apavorado. – eu disse, fingindo um bocejo. – Mas o problema é que, na verdade, como eu já tinha te avisado, Harry é muito protetor.

Harry entendeu a minha deixa, atacando Philip ainda invisível, que lutava com ele sem saber ao certo de onde o feitiço vinha, obviamente entrando em pânico diante da surpresa daquele conflito. Ele era pior duelista que Harry, embora fosse bom, e em poucos segundos ficou evidente que Philip perderia.

Ao perceber que seria incapacitado, Philip decidiu lançar sua última magia na minha direção, ao invés de focar-se em Harry, com quem duelava. Eu o vi olhar pra mim e gritar, inclemente:

\- Patiens Longus.

Aquilo era magia negra. Era um feitiço sexual extremamente cruel. A última vez que eu tinha visto aquilo, tinha sido durante uma cessão de tortura, na época em que Voldemort ainda era vivo, e um Comensal da Morte tinha capturado um menino nascido trouxa.

O feitiço me atingiu em ondas, sem nenhum efeito imediato. Mas eu sabia que era questão de tempo, logo o sofrimento viria, e duraria horas até que eu me sentisse eu mesmo outra vez.

Vi Harry o imobilizar, fazer um patrono, chamando os aurores, que apareceram em questão de segundos, levando o prisioneiro. Quando Harry correu até mim, segurando-me com força, me tirando dali, eu me sentia quase anestesiado. Aparatamos na Mansão Malfoy... diretamente dentro do meu quarto.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, é que talvez Philip tivesse conseguido um pouco do que queria. Eu perderia algo importante nas horas seguintes. Algo da minha dignidade, do homem que eu sentia que era.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

O _Patiens Longus_ era um feitiço maldito. Seu efeito se parecia com o _opus penetrant_ e ao mesmo tempo não lembrava este outro em nada. O _opus penetrant,_ embora também pudesse ser usado pra violentar alguém, era um feitiço que despertava tesão, vontade de ser penetrado, de fazer sexo anal. O _Patiens Longus_ , embora fosse catalogado como uma magia das trevas de cunho sexual, eu não sei se tinha algo de verdadeiramente sexual nele.

Ele não despertava tesão, excitação ou qualquer tipo de prazer. O que _Patiens Longus_ o fazia era despertar um comichão, uma espécie de pruído no ânus, que causava uma angústia horrenda. A pessoa atingida não tinha vontade de ser penetrada por uma outra, ela tinha uma aflitiva ânsia de fazer aquela sensação parar. Mas não conseguia. Então normalmente chegava a extremos com o próprio corpo, destroçava-se por dentro, até que a dor fosse maior do que aquela agonia. Ninguém saía com a dignidade intacta, ninguém saía inteiro, Philip sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando tinha escolhido justamente aquela maldição pra me atingir.

Não havia contra-maldição, nenhum feitiço que pudesse me ajudar, nenhuma poção. A única e mísera centelha de esperança que eu mantinha, é que aquela maldição demorava um pouco para começar a fazer efeito. Eu pretendia usar aquele tempo de sanidade que me restava impedindo que Harry me visse naquele estado, porque eu tinha certeza que se isso acontecesse, eu jamais conseguiria encará-lo do mesmo jeito. Se ele me visse assim, eu jamais conseguiria tocá-lo outra vez, ou deixar que ele me tocasse, como se eu fosse o mesmo homem de sempre. E Philip teria sua vingança.

\- Harry. – eu disse, ansioso para que ele me entendesse. – Preciso que você me escute ok? Eu vou para o quarto de BDSM. Preciso que você me deixe lá por um tempo. Quando eu te mandar um sinal, mande alguém pra me ajudar. Mas, por favor, não entre. Mande Kim.

Harry me olhava como se eu estivesse louco.

\- De jeito nenhum. – ele falou, taxativo. – Você vai se dilacerar todo por dentro.

Ele sabia. Sabia do que se tratava.

\- Eu tinha esperança que você não soubesse. – eu disse, em desalento. – Achei que isso fosse um tipo de magia das trevas obscura demais, vil demais... até pra ser estudado no curso preparatório dos Aurores.

\- E é. Mas eu sempre achei que a primeira coisa que um bruxo das trevas iria querer fazer com Harry Potter, sabendo que eu era gay, seria justamente esse tipo de magia. – ele respondeu. – Então eu estudei por conta, pesquisei muito, li relatos. Eu posso ajudá-lo, posso fazer tudo ser bem menos pior.

Eu percebia em suas palavras que a perspectiva de ser violentado o tinha apavorado ao longo dos anos, que ele tinha se esforçado pra aprender mais, pra fazer o possível pra se defender. Mas eu já tinha visto uma pessoa sob o efeito daquela maldição, a loucura era tão grande, o desespero que o garoto parecia sentir, o auto flagelo que ele próprio se infligiu... não me parecia que poderia ser ajudado.

\- Harry... eu já vi a maldição. – eu falei, expondo aquela medonha lembrança. – Bastou um Comensal da Morte fazer o feitiço em um rapaz, colocar objetos em sua frente e montar o circo para que todos os outros assistissem, inclusive eu. O garoto enfiou tudo dentro de si mesmo, tinteiros, frascos de vidro vazios, tesouras, o cabo de uma vassoura... foi dantesco. Quando ele já estava sangrando, perfurado, jogaram-no na neve pra morrer.

Harry avançou pra mim, segurando as minhas mãos, como se estivesse morrendo de vontade de me abraçar, mas ao mesmo tempo tivesse medo de me assustar com um movimento brusco. Ele me olhou, os olhos verdes lindos como sempre, acalentando a minha alma.

\- Eu sinto muito. – a voz dele era mansa. – Uma vez salvei um jovem que tinha sido amaldiçoado pelo próprio pai, por ser homossexual. Eu o levei pra um lugar seguro e consegui ajudá-lo. O _Patiens Longus_ causa uma angustia muito forte na pessoa, ela não pode ser deixada sozinha, não pode ser ela mesma a se tocar, porque fica desesperada para fazer com que o efeito da maldição termine e acaba se ferindo gravemente.

Eu entendia onde ele estava querendo chegar. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, existia uma maneira, então. Existia um modo de ajudar alguém naquelas condições.

\- Você tocou o garoto? – eu quis saber.

\- Não. Seria invasivo, eu era um estranho. O rapaz tinha um companheiro. Eu o instrui sobre como fazer isso da melhor maneira. Demorou um tempo até que a maldição acabasse, mas ao final o menino estava bem e foi tudo bem menos traumático do que poderia ter sido. – ele explicou. – Se você não quer que eu te toque, podemos chamar alguém. Quem sabe Blaise ou Marcus... Ou se o toque de um homem nesse momento te fizer se sentir violentado, podemos chamar uma mulher. De repente Hermione, ela é medibruxa, vai tratar como uma questão de saúde.

\- Não! – eu quase gritei, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. E então o puxei pra mim, abraçando-o como se minha vida dependesse disso. Enfiei meu nariz na pele do seu pescoço, inspirando seu cheiro reconfortante. Ele me abraçou de volta, segurando-me nos braços, mantendo-me junto de si. – Só você... eu só confiaria em você pra isso... eu... eu estou tão assustado, Harry.

Senti suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo, procurando me acalmar.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo ficar bem. – ele prometeu, me acalentando. – Agora vou pedir que você me escute, ainda temos alguns minutos. Quero que você tome um banho quente, que relaxe os músculos, vai ajudar. Depois se deite o mais confortavelmente que conseguir. Enquanto isso vou pegar algumas coisas que podem nos ajudar.

Eu fiz como ele falou. Se tinha uma coisa que aquele dia tinha me ensinado, era não desconfiar de Harry Potter nunca mais. Ele estava certo quanto a Philip, se tivéssemos feito do meu jeito, a essa altura eu já estaria sendo horrivelmente violentado e torturado, para depois ser morto por aquele traidor miserável. Harry tinha me trazido pra casa em segurança, mesmo que sob o efeito daquela maldição.

E se ele dizia que podia ajudar, que podia tornar tudo mais fácil... eu acreditava na palavra dele. Entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre meu corpo, tentando afastar a tenebrosa lembrança que eu tinha de um garoto sofrendo com aquela maldição. Harry disse que podia ser diferente... eu iria seguir suas instruções e tentar controlar o pavor.

Eu me sequei e fui pro quarto. Harry já estava de volta. Ele me guiou até a cama, pedindo para que eu me deitasse de bruços, colocando um travesseiro alto sob o meu quadril. Estar nu naquela posição fazia eu me sentir exposto e desconfortável, mas ele logo em seguida cobriu meu corpo com um lençol fino, numa tentativa óbvia de me preservar.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, debaixo do lençol, e fez em mim um feitiço de lubrificação.

\- Você vai prender as minhas mãos? – eu perguntei. – Pra impedir que eu me machuque?

\- Não. – ele respondeu, calmo. – Vai deixa-lo mais desesperado. Nas minhas pesquisas notei que...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse me dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, senti os efeitos do _Patiens Longus_ chegando. Tomou conta de mim, como se fizesse parte do meu ser, como se eu não pudesse mensurar onde a maldição terminava e a minha existência tinha início. O desespero era avassalador.

Meu ânus formigava, coçava, ardia, agonizava, pinicava horrivelmente. Eu queria fazer parar. Precisava fazer parar. Sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para que aquilo parasse. Adiantei as mãos na direção das nádegas, mas Harry percebeu antes de mim que a maldição tinha chegado, e introduziu seu dedo mínimo na minha entrada.

Eu enfiei a cara no travesseiro. Queria gritar. Aquilo não ia adiantar, não ia fazer parar.

\- Draco, preciso que respire fundo e se concentre na minha voz. Sei que é desesperador. Mas se ferir não vai fazer a maldição parar, você precisa se concentrar nisso. Se machucar não vai cortar o efeito. – ele disse, e eu tentei me fixar naquilo.

Respirei contra o travesseiro, tentando me convencer de que a ânsia que eu tinha de me rasgar para que aquilo terminasse não resultaria em nada.

\- A maldição demora algumas horas, independente do quanto você se machuque. - ele falou.

Horas? Eu tremi, torturado. Eu não podia aguentar aquilo por horas. Não podia.

\- Preciso que se concentre no movimento do meu dedo. O que estou fazendo é o suficiente para abrandar os efeitos do feitiço. Concentre-se em sentir a ardência e o prurido diminuírem a medida que eu te estimulo. – ele me orientou.

O dedo dele entrava e saía de dentro de mim com leveza. Mas a maldição parecia horrível. Eu não a sentia nenhum pouco mais branda. Ao contrário, o desespero me tomava de uma maneira que parecia que eu era feito dele.

\- É você quem pode controlar. – a voz doce de Harry me incentivava. – A sua mente pode controlar. É possível, eu já vi alguém se controlando. Você é forte, com certeza vai conseguir.

Eu fechei os olhos. Eu achava lindo o jeito que ele me via, como um homem capaz de superar qualquer coisa, de vencer qualquer obstáculo. E com ele, eu realmente sentia que podia. Ele tinha me ajudado a ultrapassar tantos problemas, tantas dores e medos que eu achava que morreriam comigo. Eu era um homem mais forte com ele.

Me concentrei. Respirei fundo várias vezes. Por quase uma hora inteira fiquei em silêncio, agarrando o travesseiro com força, o corpo todo contraído, sentindo seu estimulo delicado no meu interior. Os impactos da maldição sobre o meu corpo se tornaram mais moderados, mas sobretudo, os impactos sobre a minha mente foram ficando mais fáceis de lidar.

E foi então que eu entendi, a agonia do _Patiens Longus_ não estava tanto no corpo, mas na mente. Uma vez controlada a mente, era possível suportar os efeitos no corpo.

Depois daquele longo tempo, eu enfim levantei a cabeça.

\- Você conseguiu. – ele falou. – Agora o pior já passou. Você só precisa manter a mente controlada. Vamos continuar te estimulando até a maldição passar.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Eu estava certo de que poderia tolerar aquilo desde que mantivesse o domínio sobre o meu consciente. Mas a sensação no meu ânus ainda era desagradável, sobretudo porque o movimento do dedo de Harry, por mais leve que fosse, começava a sensibilizar a minha pele. Já era uma hora daquele movimento repetitivo, incessante, na mesma região ardida do meu corpo.

Eu não disse nada a respeito disso, mas Harry parecia saber. Ele puxou um tubo de pomada debaixo do travesseiro, passou bastante do conteúdo no seu dedo mínimo livre, e trocou a mão usava para estimular meu corpo, introduzindo o dedo cheio do produto.

\- O que é? – eu perguntei, com curiosidade.

\- É uma pomada pra dor que pode ser usada no ânus. – Harry respondeu. – É trouxa. Qualquer poção que envolva magia teria o efeito cortado pela maldição.

Conforme ele massageava, fui sentindo um pouco de alívio quanto ao seu entre e sai constante dentro de mim. De repente me dei conta de que Harry não tinha tido tempo de sair para comprar aquilo. Ele teria que ter em casa.

\- Por que você tem isso? – eu perguntei, franzindo a testa. – Tenho te machucado?

\- Não. – ele se permitiu sorrir. – É de Kim. Ele disse uma vez que comprou no final da relação com Marcus, quando começou a se sentir muito intimidado e acaba se contraindo demais na hora do sexo. Então hoje me lembrei e pedi emprestado.

\- O que disse a ele? – eu quis saber.

\- Disse que nós tínhamos exagerado ontem e que eu estava com dor. – Harry se limitou a responder, sem explicar porque não tinha contado a verdade a Kim.

Mas eu sabia o porquê. Ele tinha dito isso porque sabia que eu estaria me sentindo horrível com essa maldição. Não é o tipo de coisa que se gosta de espalhar. Ser obrigado ao estimulo íntimo contra a vontade, os efeitos psicológicos da maldição, o impulso de se rasgar por dentro... tudo isso tinha o poder de fazer alguém se sentir bastante sujo, bastante degradado.

\- Obrigado. – eu falei, simplesmente.

Ele não disse nada, só continuou me olhando com suavidade. Por Merlin, como eu o amava, estava disposto a qualquer coisa por ele. Minha entrega era tamanha, que ao mirar seus olhos, eu acabei me lembrando da conversa que tinha ouvido no dia anterior, entre Harry e Neville. E num impulso, sem parar pra raciocinar, perguntei:

\- Você tem vontade de me tocar assim?

O rosto dele se fechou na mesma hora, tempestuoso. Harry me olhava como se eu tivesse dado um tapa em seu rosto, chocando-o, deixando-o furioso.

\- Coloque sua mão no meu pau. – Harry ordenou, eu podia ouvir sua exasperação, embora ele falasse baixo.

Fiquei imóvel, sem conseguir expressar qualquer reação, os olhos arregalados encarando-o.

\- O que? – aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido.

\- Faça o que estou mandando. – sua voz era esmagadora.

Eu obedeci, tremulo, sentindo-me frágil com tudo aquilo. Ao encostar a mão no seu pênis, o encontrei completamente amolecido.

\- Você pode ficar com a mão aí até essa maldição acabar, sentindo como estou mole, sem qualquer desejo. – Harry falou, frustrado. – Quem sabe isso te convença de que não sou esse tipo de ser humano. Que eu jamais seria capaz de ver o homem que eu amo sentindo-se magoado, humilhado, violentado, cheio de dor, de desespero, sendo forçado a ser tocado por horas, e pensar em prazer sexual.

\- Eu... quando perguntei... eu não quis dizer agora. – eu gaguejei, tentando expressar o que diabos tinha ido na minha cabeça para que eu dissesse aquilo. – Eu não quis dizer que você estivesse sentindo desejo agora... nesse instante... foi uma pergunta geral... me veio na cabeça... na verdade estou pensando nela desde ontem... por causa de Marcus e Neville. É claro que não penso que você seria capaz de algo tão desumano. Eu sou louco por você, mas te visse sob o efeito dessa maldição, eu também jamais sentiria qualquer tipo de prazer em te tocar. Só ia querer cuidar de você, da mesma forma como está fazendo comigo.

Harry me encarou, sentindo a sinceridade das minhas palavras, parecendo compreender que tinha sido um mal entendido. Por Merlin, Harry me amava, estava cuidando de mim com todo o carinho e compreensão, claro que eu não o estaria acusando de algo assim.

\- Foi uma pergunta impulsiva, feita em um momento idiota, eu não pensei. – eu disse, em tom de juramento. – Eu me sinto fragilizado... sei que não é desculpa... mas é como se minha mente não tivesse trabalhando direito.

Ele tocou meu rosto, afagando minha bochecha com o polegar.

\- Desculpe. Na verdade, pelas minhas pesquisas, é bem normal que uma pessoa sob o efeito do _Patiens Longus_ não se contenha e diga coisas desconexas, ou em momentos inadequados. Mesmo conseguindo controlar o desespero, seus sentimentos, inseguranças, tudo fica muito a flor da pele... afetado pelo feitiço. A mente dá saltos, fazendo com que lembranças de alguns momentos apareçam, isso pode ter acontecido exatamente agora, você acabou se lembrando do jantar. – Harry explicou, visivelmente arrependido. – Não se censure por isso, você não tem culpa. Eu é que deveria ter sido mais paciente.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. – eu disse, enfim tirando a mão do seu membro, conseguindo relaxar um pouco mais. – Não é uma situação difícil só pra mim. Pelo contrário, no seu lugar, eu estaria enlouquecendo.

\- Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ter sido eu, no seu lugar. – ele falou, tão honesto que encheu meu peito de ternura.

Depois de um tempo, Harry puxou debaixo do travesseiro um pequeno vibrador. Era minúsculo como um dedo, ele tinha pegado no meu quarto de BDSM. Eu não tinha comprado para usar para penetração anal, mas para passa-lo sobre a glande do pênis. Harry o molhou com bastante lubrificante e introduziu no meu ânus, no lugar do seu dedo. Agora já tinha se passado cerca de uma hora e meia.

O vibrador fornecia um estimulo delicado. Era bom trocar o tipo de movimento dentro de mim depois de tanto tempo de entra e sai. O objeto, ao contrário, ficava sempre no mesmo lugar, apenas vibrando, de forma que algumas terminações nervosas já doloridas pararam de ser incessantemente estimuladas.

Feito isso, Harry me puxou pra si, e eu deitei de lado, gostando de poder mudar de posição, esticando alguns músculos já retesados pela tensão. Em alguns momentos parecia que o controle sobre a minha mente me escaparia e que eu mergulharia de novo no desespero, mas estar agarrado ao corpo de Harry me ajudava a ter forças para manter o foco.

Ficamos mais uma hora e meia, apenas abraçados, enquanto eu sentia o estímulo em meu interior amenizar o horrível comichão que a maldição causava. Todo o tempo, Harry acariciou minhas costas, meus cabelos, beijando meu rosto, minha testa... me enchendo de afeto e dedicação. Até que, finalmente, após três horas com aqueles efeitos sobre mim, a maldição finalmente cessou.

\- Acabou. – eu murmurei pra Harry, em um profundo alívio.

Ele imediatamente se ergueu para tirar de dentro de mim o pequeno vibrador e em seguida fez um feitiço para tirar o excesso de sensibilidade daquela área.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Graças a você, sim. – eu murmurei. – Obrigado.

Harry me deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

\- Obrigado por confiar em mim. – ele respondeu. – Por acreditar que eu podia te ajudar.

\- Me perdoe por não levar a sério quando você insistiu que Philip ainda era um perigo pra nós. – eu lhe devia aquelas desculpas. – Você salvou minha vida tantas vezes nesses últimos meses. Me sinto um crápula pela forma como agi nos últimos dias. Eu quis acreditar que finalmente tudo estava bem. Que finalmente teríamos um pouco de tranquilidade, depois dessa loucura toda com os Purificadores. Mas eu estava errado.

\- Qualquer um de nós dois poderia estar certo. Philip é completamente perturbado, poderia ter fugido como você disse, ou ficado pra se vingar como eu achei que faria. – Harry argumentou. – Mas eu não podia arriscar com você entente? Olha... eu sei que as vezes sou um pouco exagerado com isso de te proteger. Eu também agi mal... eu menti pra você... não deveria estar te seguindo com a capa da invisibilidade sem você saber.

\- Eu já sabia. Reparei ontem quando um livro se mexeu sozinho. – eu contei pra ele.

\- Você não ficou irritado? – ele perguntou, inseguro.

\- Fiquei, então me vinguei te arrastando pra fazer compras. – eu dei um sorriso travesso.

\- Ah, eu deveria saber que aquela tortura tinha uma razão. – Harry riu, se dando conta. – Por que tantos galeões em roupas, oh Merlin?

\- Você me acha assim tão bonito porque eu também sou elegante e bem vestido. – eu esclareci.

\- Acho que não. – ele discordou. – Principalmente porque prefiro você sem roupa nenhuma.

\- Engraçadinho. – eu brinquei.

\- Agora vamos, se vista, temos um compromisso. – ele se levantou da cama.

\- Qual é? – eu perguntei, erguendo-me também, caminhando em direção do armário para procurar uma roupa.

\- Vamos até o Ministério prestar depoimento e ver aquele filho da puta. – Harry abriu um sorriso maldoso. – Mostrar a ele que você continua inteiro, que o plano dele não resultou em nada.

\- Acho que vou gostar disso. – eu respondi, a sede de retaliação formando-se em meu âmago.

\- Então se apresse, quero aquele desgraçado em Azkaban ainda hoje. – ele disse.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39

NARRADO POR MARCUS VITAVERZA

Nós tínhamos usado a Rede de Flu para ir da Mansão Malfoy para a minha casa, depois do jantar. Quando pisamos na sala de estar, pude ver que Neville estava um pouco abatido e sem jeito. Ele parecia achar algo muito interessante no tapete.

\- Acho que vou indo. – ele falou. – Sei que tínhamos combinado de eu dormir aqui essa noite mas...

Eu acabei com a distância entre nós, colando seu corpo todo no meu, envolvendo-o em meus braços.

\- Nem pense em fugir, Neville Longbottom. – eu o provoquei. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum... vai ficar aqui comigo.

\- O que? – ele me fitava, parecendo intrigado com o meu comportamento impulsivo.

\- Você se esqueceu de uma coisa quando se envolveu comigo. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando o hálito quente arrepia-lo, deslizando levemente os lábios em seu pescoço. – Eu sou sonserino.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? – ele murmurou, evidentemente um pouco desconcertado com os meus toques.

Deixei meus dedos se enfiarem pela sua nuca, arranhando suavemente o pescoço e o couro cabeludo, eriçando-o.

\- Não somos certinhos como os grifinórios. – eu disse, como se contasse um segredo. – Se escutamos nosso nome atrás de uma porta, nós ficamos quietos para ouvir escondido.

Senti que o corpo dele se imobilizava a medida que ele entendia a que eu me referia.

\- Você ouviu minha conversa com Harry? – ele perguntou, temeroso.

\- Ouvi. E quero conversar. – eu falei. – E também quero bem mais do que conversar.

Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar pro meu rosto.

\- Sou péssimo em falar sobre essas coisas. – ele confessou.

\- Vamos ter que dar um jeito – eu respondi, afagando seu rosto. – Porque nem sempre vou ter a sorte que tive essa noite. Você não tem ideia das coisas que estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

\- O que estava passando pela sua cabeça? – Neville questionou, era claro seu interesse e sua inquietação.

\- Eu achei que você estivesse descobrindo que não sente desejo por mim. – eu apontei. – Ou que não sente desejo por homens no geral.

Ele estava assombrado com a minha confissão.

\- Não acredito que eu tenha chegado deixar a esse ponto. – ele se recriminava, parecendo muito insatisfeito consigo mesmo. – Precisamos conversar.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

\- Prometo que vou tentar melhorar quanto a isso. É provável que com o tempo, conforme a gente vá se tornando mais íntimo, se torne mais fácil pra mim. – Neville falou.

\- Eu queria perguntar sobre o medo que você disse que sentiu na nossa primeira vez. – eu retomei aquele assunto.

\- Na nossa primeira vez, eu me senti seu e isso me deixou com muito medo. Eu achei que podia fugir desse sentimento sendo só ativo. – Neville se abria pra mim. – Mas eu estava errado... a cada dia que passa eu me sinto mais como se pertencesse a você.

Eu sorvi suas palavras, o peso que elas conferiam ao momento.

\- E você acha que eu não? Eu também me sinto seu. – eu me declarei. – Você não vê? Não percebe o medo horrível que tenho de te perder?

\- Você tem? – ele sorriu, me olhando apaixonadamente.

\- É claro. – eu falei. – Eu tenho estado tão paranoico com a ideia de você não me querer mais, tenho feito de tudo pra tentar agradar você, pra tentar te satisfazer.

Ele me puxou pra um abraço forte, agarrando-se em mim. Permiti deitar minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

\- É por isso que você tem feito essas coisas? Tirou os pelos do corpo, a barba... parou de querer que eu te chupasse. – ele falou, gentilmente. – É por que achou que eu não tinha desejo por você do jeito que você é?

\- Sim... também parei de transar de frente pra você por causa disso. – eu contei, baixinho, movendo a cabeça para afundar o rosto em seu peito. – Antes da nossa primeira vez você me disse que não era gay. Achei que eu pudesse ter sido só uma fase pra você...

\- Ah, Marcus... você é tudo pra mim... tudo. – Neville falou, a voz embargada. – Eu sempre te desejei.

\- Sempre? – eu ergui os olhos, confuso.

Os olhos de Neville tinham um quê de frustração.

\- Eu melhorei muito com o tempo, Marcus Vitaverza. Você não, você sempre foi assim, o garoto mais lindo do mundo. Você caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts tão alto e atlético... fazia todas as garotas suspirarem. – ele disse, e então desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos. – Todas as garotas e eu. A primeira vez que me toquei... a primeira vez que consegui gozar... que senti prazer... tudo por você.

Eu estava embasbacado, completamente atônito. Eu fitava o rosto dele, o jeito que ele evitava me olhar nos olhos, e mais uma vez eu tinha a nítida recordação daquele menino doce que eu tinha conhecido em Hogwarts. Eu, em contrapartida, tinha sido um adolescente imaturo e convencido.

\- Isso não é possível... eu te maltratava... te ofendia. – eu disse, com remorso.

\- Eu sei. – ele ainda não me olhava. – Sufoquei o desejo que eu sentia por você. Convenci a mim mesmo de que não gostava de homens, segui minha vida. Até o dia que te encontrei de novo na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Você continuava o mesmo homem, com mesmo jeito que me encantava, e eu ainda sentia a mesma porcaria de excitação.

\- Por Merlin, Neville... quanta mágoa eu te causei? – eu perguntei, angustiado.

\- O suficiente para que eu me apavorasse com todos aqueles sentimentos na nossa primeira vez. – ele me olhou, finalmente, confessando. - Eu menti pra Harry hoje. Eu não teria me assustado assim com qualquer pessoa, eu me assustei porque era você. Porque você sempre teve o poder de me despertar os desejos mais primitivos, mais involuntários.

\- Despertei esses desejos e nunca lhe dei nenhum motivo para acreditar que eu fosse uma pessoa confiável. – eu resumi.

\- De certa forma, sim. – ele concordou. - E foi principalmente causa disso que eu te afastei no dia seguinte...

\- Por isso tanto medo de se entregar... por isso tanto medo de falar sobre seus sentimentos comigo... não é só pelo seu jeito mais fechado. – eu falei, compreendendo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Mas com o tempo fui vendo você de outro jeito. – ele me disse. – Você se abriu pra mim, mostrou suas fragilidades, suas inseguranças, seus erros. Mas mesmo nos seus erros, Marcus... eu via que você era um homem diferente daquele menino de Hogwarts. Você foi derrubando os muros entre eu e você... eu fui cedendo... fui me desprotegendo.

\- Você tem razão quando diz que não sou mais aquele garoto, eu mudei muito, Neville. Mas não sou, nem de longe, o melhor dos homens. Ainda sou um cara cheio de defeitos, e provavelmente se houvesse uma balança pra pesar nossos méritos eu jamais teria pontos o suficiente para merecer alguém como você. – eu o encarei, dizendo tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. – Mas eu te amo.

Ele me olhou por quase um minuto inteiro, os rosto inundado de sentimentos, repleto de algo que eu não sabia identificar. Ele avançou pra mim subitamente, possuindo meus lábios de um jeito obstinado, como se nada pudesse demovê-lo daquele toque, nem se o mundo desabasse ao nosso redor. Eu o retribui com todo meu fervor, dando-me pra ele, ofertando tudo que eu era, mesmo que ele merecesse mais.

\- Pra mim você é perfeito. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido, suas mãos urgentes no meu corpo, tirando a minha camisa. – Eu amo você. Cada defeito, cada mérito. Eu te quero inteiro... não quero que mude nada.

\- Nada? – eu perguntei, achando graça. Não era possível.

Ele passou a mão no meu peito.

\- Não. Nunca mais faça esse feitiço. Eu gosto dos seus pelos aqui e em todos os outros lugares. – ele me tocava com ar de proprietário, e eu estava adorando aquilo.

\- É um feitiço comum, muitos passivos fazem antes do sexo. – eu expliquei.

\- Sei... você mandava aqueles garotos fazerem, seus submissos. – ele me olhou, num misto de divertimento e desejo. – E aí achou que eu quisesse o mesmo.

\- Bom, sim. – eu concordei. Tinha sido exatamente aquele o meu raciocínio.

\- Então preste atenção em mim. Seu corpo me enlouquece... teu jeito de macho, tua voz grave, teus pelos. – ele murmurava em meu ouvido, me excitando, enquanto sua mão passava displicentemente sobre minhas coxas, apalpando-me sem pudor algum. – Às vezes você só me abraça e eu já fico com tesão, teus braços fortes me envolvendo, teu corpo grande e gostoso.

\- Neville... – eu gemi seu nome quando ele esfregou meu pau por cima da roupa, já dolorido de tão rígido, apertado.

\- E esse pau gostoso é como eu sonhei a adolescência inteira. – ele continuava sussurrando, beijando meu pescoço, me lambendo. Senti suas mãos abrirem minha calça e eu ajudei a tirá-la com pressa, libertando meu membro.

Sua mão manipulava meu pênis devagar, fazendo meu corpo tremer.

\- Ele é todo seu... – eu jurei. – Vem cá... deixa eu foder sua boca.

\- Você vai foder outra coisa hoje, Marcus. – ele deslizou os dedos pro meu saco, relaxando-o, acariciando-o. – Porque eu já não aguento mais de vontade de dar pra você.

Me separei um pouco dele, para encarar seus olhos.

\- Também quero isso, mais do que você imagina. – eu admiti. – Mas antes, preciso saber de uma coisa.

\- O que? – ele perguntou, os olhos febris.

\- Preciso saber se você acredita que eu nunca quero magoá-lo outra vez. – eu deixei aquela angustia sair de dentro de mim. – Se você não acredita, Neville... eu vou te pedir que me dê mais um tempo. Me dê mais uma chance de fazer você confiar em mim. Eu não quero possuir você de novo antes disso.

\- Eu acredito, minha paixão, eu acredito. – ele jurou, me abraçando forte.

\- Sou sua paixão? – eu perguntei, adorando ouvir aquilo.

\- Minha paixão, minha loucura. – Neville falou. – Sempre foi, sempre vai ser.

Eu o tomei pela mão, levando-o até meu quarto. Tirei sua roupa devagar, sem que meus olhos abandonassem os seus nem por um segundo. Quando nós dois já estávamos completamente nus, o deitei na cama, abaixo de mim, deixando meu peso forçar-se sobre seu corpo e meus lábios se perderem sobre a sua pele.

Eu o explorava com um sentimento novo. Com a incumbência de amá-lo em toda parte, de venerar o corpo magnífico daquele homem que me despertava tamanha luxúria.

\- Seu corpo me excita tanto... seu cheiro... sua pele. – eu o adorava.

\- Te excita? – ele falou, rindo baixinho, mas eu podia ver um fio de insegurança por trás do seu tom. – Sempre achei que você preferisse garotos mais delicados.

\- Ah isso foi até passar tantos dias preso com você. – eu sorri, safado, descendo os lábios pela sua barriga, dando mordidas leves em seu rígido abdome. – Vendo você trabalhar naquela estufa... todo suado... forte... e eu tentando disfarçar a ereção.

\- Quer dizer que você ficava me olhando? – ele perguntou, a voz já rouca pelo desejo, empurrando minha cabeça suavemente mais pra baixo, levando-me na direção do seu pênis.

\- Ficava... – eu confessei, passando a lamber displicentemente a sua virilha, negligenciando seu membro duro e excitado. – E naquela noite... quando você me acordou de madrugada jogando seu corpo por cima do meu... todo seu peso... segurando meus braços... ah, Longbottom, eu adorei.

\- Marcus... por favor. – ele pediu, umedecendo os lábios.

\- Por favor o que? – eu quis saber, queria ouvir ele dizer, queria que ele me pedisse exatamente o que tinha vontade.

\- Me chupa... me toca... me come... faz qualquer coisa que queira comigo. – Neville gemeu, ensandecido.

Eu o queria inteiro, queria tudo. Iria exigir tudo dele, cada gota do seu prazer, cada gemido. Queria sentir sua entrega, sua paixão. Queria me entregar pra ele na mais recíproca e feroz conexão que eu já tivera com outro ser humano. Fiz os feitiços de limpeza e lubrificação o mais rápido que pude.

\- Levante as pernas. – pedi.

Neville me atendeu, dobrando os joelhos, exibindo-se pra mim. Meti a língua no seu orifício sem pensar duas vezes, lambendo-o ali com languidez, deixando-o sentir aquele toque novo, que o fazia contrair-se.

\- Isso... ahh... isso é tão... – ele murmurou, a voz grave, incoerente.

Eu nunca tinha tido tanto tesão em fazer aquilo quanto naquele momento. Quando me afastei, o toquei com os dedos, penetrando-o com dois para prepara-lo pra mim.

\- Íntimo... intenso... – eu sugeri, porque ele não saberia dizer. – E você deixa, você permite que eu te chupe aqui, porque você sabe que é meu.

\- Aah... – ele só fazia gemer, seu pênis intocado estava lubrificado pelo pré-gozo. – Marcus...

Aumentei os movimentos dentro dele, acrescentando um terceiro dedo, estocando mais forte.

\- Quero ouvir você gemer assim com o meu pau dentro de você... – eu falei.

\- Então me fode. – ele suplicou. – Eu não consigo mais esperar.

Tirei os dedos do seu orifício, ajoelhando de frente para o seu corpo todo exposto, posicionando-me para penetra-lo. Deixei meu pênis escorregar pelas suas nádegas úmidas de lubrificante e saliva, provocando sua entradinha, sentindo ela piscar, desejando-me.

Eu queria faze-lo perder o controle, perder-se em mim. Mas quando entrei para dentro dele, preenchendo-o, sentindo seu corpo me apertar, ouvindo seu gemido rouco, eu é que parecia perder-me completamente pra ele. Prendi meus olhos nos seus, vendo transparecer neles toda a confiança que eu procurava, e comecei a arremeter lento, cuidadoso, sem querer fazê-lo sentir nada além de prazer.

Quando comecei a penetra-lo com mais força e tomei seu membro nas mãos, masturbando-o, Neville se entregou, se permitiu gemer, se deu todo para aquela lascívia louca que havia entre nós. Eu segurei sua mão, num impulso, sentindo ele entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus; e então nossos olhares pareciam não poder mais se soltar um do outro. O sexo entre eu e Neville Longbottom as vezes era assim, como se fosse algo milagroso ou metafísico. Como se o mundo ruísse em nosso entorno, e estivéssemos elevados a um outro patamar.

Nossos corpos se fundiam, e embora eu não tivesse feito qualquer feitiço, parecia que tinha algo de magia ali, nos ligando, fazendo-me sentir que era muito mais do que os dedos dele em minha pele, do que meu membro enterrando-se no seu corpo. Era como se algo fluísse dele pra mim e de mim pra ele. Eu gozei mergulhado na mais profunda afrodisia, sentindo Neville atingir o auge junto comigo, liberando-se nas minhas mãos.

Descansei meu peso sobre o dele, sentindo nossos corpos suados e as respirações instáveis. Ficamos ali, sem dizer nada, por inúmeros minutos, simplesmente nos sentindo, nos acariciando, nos permitindo ser completamente um do outro.

\- Você me deixou curioso com uma coisa. – eu falei, sorrindo de repente, ao olhar pra ele.

\- O que? – ele perguntou.

\- Se você queria fugir do desejo que sentia por mim, porque diabos sugeriu a Harry me levar pra ficar com você em Hogwarts? – eu perguntei. – Tenho certeza que vocês poderiam ter pensado em outra coisa pra me conter.

Ele me olhou, o rosto levemente ruborizado.

\- Foi mais forte do que eu. – ele confessou. – Eu não pretendia que acontecesse nada entre nós. Mas a oportunidade de ter você na minha cama todas as noites... eu não consegui deixar escapar.

\- E se você ficasse duro? – eu perguntei, rindo.

\- Muitas vezes fiquei. – ele riu também. – Disfarcei com o cobertor... se eu ficava com tesão demais... ia ao banheiro resolver.

\- Pobrezinho... – eu o beijei rapidamente nos lábios. – Vou cuidar das suas necessidades sexuais.

\- É o mínimo que pode fazer. – ele comentou, safado. – Depois de tantos anos me deixando todo excitado sem nenhum alívio.

\- / -

No dia seguinte, eu estava me sentindo bem mais alegre. Além da incrível melhora na minha relação com Neville, resultante de muito diálogo e uma boa dose de sexo maravilhoso na noite anterior, eu vinha me sentindo melhor comigo mesmo. Tinha começado a fazer algumas aulas na faculdade e iniciado uma pesquisa em poções que estavam despertando muito meu interesse e fazendo com que eu tivesse um propósito, um objetivo.

Eu nem tinha percebido o dia passar, imerso em minhas anotações, até que ouvi o barulho de Neville aparatando em minha sala de estar. Ele me dispersou imediatamente, eu ergui os olhos para encará-lo, notando que ele estava desarrumado, suado e sujo de terra.

\- Você veio direto das estufas? – eu ri.

\- Estava com saudades. – ele me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Vê-lo daquele jeito estava me despertando ideias pecaminosas, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouvi o barulho do Magicofone. Levantei preguiçosamente para atender.

\- Alô. – eu disse, segurando o aparelho.

\- Oi...Marcus? Aqui é o John. – uma voz familiar e jovial me respondeu do outro lado.

\- Oi, John. – eu cumprimentei, um pouco confuso com a ligação. Ele nunca tinha me magicofonado, normalmente se queriam falar comigo quem ligava era Blaise.

\- Estou aqui na Mansão Malfoy, com Harry e Kim, e nós decidimos organizar uma festa surpresa no aniversário de Draco. – ele falou, animado. – Vai ser uma festa a fantasia. Estamos ligando para convidar você e Neville.

Aquilo era pouco usual. As festas que fazíamos costumavam ser bastante elegantes, normalmente todos vestiam-se socialmente. Mas acho que tudo tinha mudado nos últimos meses. Draco tinha feito um grupo de amigos diferente depois do início do namoro com Harry.

\- Festa a fantasia? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim. – John respondeu, contente. – A propósito, você pode pedir a Neville arranjar um uniforme da grifinória pra Harry? Os que ele tem do tempo de escola não servem mais, ele diz que era muito magrelo naquela época.

Eu sorri internamente. Draco ia enlouquecer se Potter fosse fantasiado de estudante da Grifinória.

\- Vou dizer a ele. – eu concordei. – Pode contar conosco, estaremos lá.

\- As oito. – ele informou, se despedindo.

Quando desliguei o telefone, me senti um pouco nostálgico. Como se estivesse um pouco sozinho, afastado até mesmo dos meus amigos. Eu sei que aquilo não fazia sentido, porque ontem mesmo eu estivera na Mansão jantando com Harry e Draco. Embora Harry me tratasse com um pouco de desconfiança e afastamento, era sempre cordial, e Draco me tratava com a mesma amizade de sempre. Nunca tinha se afastado de mim.

\- O que houve, minha paixão? – Neville perguntou, carinhoso.

\- Era John, o submisso de Blaise. Ele, Harry e Kim estão organizando uma festa surpresa pra Draco e queriam nos convidar. – eu contei, sem entender meu desanimo.

\- E isso não é bom? – ele perguntou, gentil.

\- É. – eu assenti. – Mas foi John que ligou. Por que não Harry? Afinal o namorado de Draco é Harry.

Neville se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Olha... talvez Harry e os outros demorem um pouco pra se sentirem à vontade com você. – ele falou, sem querer me chatear. – Principalmente Jorge e Kim.

\- Eu meti os pés pelas mãos, cometi um monte de erros. – eu suspirei. – E parece que esse foi o meu preço. Draco é um irmão pra mim, ele fez um novo grupo de amigos no qual Blaise pôde se integrar com naturalidade. Agora mesmo Blaise e John estão na Mansão com Kim e Harry e não há um clima ruim. Mas eu não posso me aproximar do mesmo jeito, Neville... e a culpa não é de ninguém além de mim mesmo.

\- Talvez essa festa seja uma boa oportunidade pra uma aproximação. – Neville sugeriu. – Na verdade, Rony, Hermione, Gina e a maior parte dos novos amigos de Draco mal te conhecem, com o tempo vão descobrir que você é legal.

\- Talvez. – eu ponderei, medindo suas palavras. – Mas Jorge Weasley e Kim... ontem antes do jantar foi tão desconfortável... não sei se é uma boa eu ir a essa festa...

\- Sobre Jorge e Kim... bom... talvez realmente nunca seja uma relação próxima, mas você pode perceber que nenhum deles realmente te tratou mal ontem. Eles parecem estar tentando superar isso tudo também. – Neville me alertou.

\- Kim é muito grato a todo apoio que Draco vem dando a ele. – eu comentei. – Ele não destrataria um convidado dele dentro da sua própria casa. Já Jorge Weasley eu não sei porque me tratou cordialmente... toda vez que me vê parece que vai soltar os cachorros em cima de mim, e eu não lhe tiro a razão.

\- Jorge gosta muito de mim. Não vai afastar você porque sabe que isso também significa me afastar. – ele contou. – No final as coisas vão se acertar, Marcus... só tenha um pouco de calma, certo?

\- Você me acalma. – eu sorri pra ele.

Porque desde o início tinha sido assim. Ele apaziguava meus pensamentos, era a tranquilidade que eu precisava quando me sentia angustiado. Ele sempre parecia saber o que dizer para me trazer de volta para realidade, para consertar tudo dentro de mim.

\- Vou tomar um banho e já volto pra gente jantar. – ele avisou, se afastando um pouco.

Eu segurei seu braço, num movimento impulsivo, encarando-o com desejo.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

\- Você se importaria de me foder aqui, agora, exatamente assim como está? – eu disse, mordendo os lábios, me lembrando de todas as vezes que eu tinha ficado excitado de vê-lo trabalhar na estufa.

Ele abriu um sorriso safado.

\- Tire a roupa Vitaverza. – ele mandou. – Acho que você estava mesmo precisando de um homem como eu.

Eu desabotoei a calça, sedento por ele. Eu não achava, tinha certeza.


	40. Chapter 40

CAPÍTULO 40

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Eu atravessava os corredores do Ministério da Magia à passos largos, cheio de raiva, com Draco ao meu lado. Nós tínhamos passado cerca de vinte minutos na sala do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, prestando depoimento sobre o ocorrido com Philip durante a tarde.

Embora nem o chefe, nem os três secretários tenham forçado Draco a dar detalhes sobre a maldição, era visível o desconforto que ele sentia. Eu sabia que o _Patiens Longus,_ seus efeitos sobre a mente dos indivíduos, podiam deixar uma pessoa bastante fragilizada por algum tempo.

Nossos depoimentos, somados ao fato de Philip já ser um traidor procurado eram o bastante para encaminhá-lo para Azkaban ainda naquele dia. Após essa excelente notícia, eu tinha exigido vê-lo. O chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia tentou me dizer que por eu não ser mais um auror, eu não ver o criminoso, mas tal devia ser minha expressão de fúria que o homem voltou atrás no meio da frase, pedindo a um funcionário que nos escoltasse até a sala onde Philip estava preso.

Eu caminhava rápido, na ânsia de ver aquele maldito outra vez.

Quando chegamos à porta, fomos informados de que teríamos apenas alguns minutos. Parado na porta, no entanto, Draco hesitou.

\- Acho que não consigo fazer isso. – ele parecia tão vulnerável que tudo o que eu queria era abraça-lo e leva-lo pra casa. – Quando penso nas coisas que esse homem fez a você... no que ele fez a mim hoje... eu me descontrolo. Ele desperta tudo que tem de pior em mim.

Eu já me arrependia de ter sugerido aquilo. Deveríamos ter vindo só prestar depoimento e colocar um ponto final nessa história toda. Me senti mal por deixar meu próprio desejo de vingança sobrepujar-se sobre minha racionalidade, sobre o que era mais importante naquele momento: o bem estar de Draco.

\- Foi uma má ideia vir falar com ele... não precisamos fazer isso. – eu disse, acariciando seu rosto. – Vamos pra casa, você não precisa olhar pra esse homem nunca mais.

Eu via Draco apertar as mãos com força, os nódulos dos dedos brancos pela pressão, suas unhas afundando-se na carne.

\- Eu preciso sim. Se eu não encarar esse filho da puta... se eu não revidar depois de tudo o que ele fez... vou me sentir um fraco o resto da vida. – ele argumentou, raivoso.

\- Certo. – eu concordei, pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo a enfrentar aquilo. – Qual é o seu receio?

\- Ele não conseguiu o que queria, não me destruiu, mas essa maldição... a maldição me deixou... – ele tinha dificuldades de colocar em palavras, mas eu entendia.

\- Ele não precisa saber disso. Diga a ele que o feitiço não funcionou corretamente, que ele não conseguiu fazer. – eu sugeri.

\- Não é uma magia complexa. – Draco apontou, refletiu sobre o que eu tinha dito. – Por que ele acreditaria nisso?

\- Ele não tem como saber se é complexa. Já te disse que nunca ouvimos falar do _Patiens Longus_ durante o treinamento de auror, aposto que ele pesquisou esse feitiço no último mês, quando decidiu que queria se vingar de você. – eu argumentei. – E nem deve ter dado a atenção merecida, essa maldição foi um plano B, ele mesmo disse que pretendia fazer outra coisa.

As ameaças de Philip pra Draco tinham sido outras, a maldição tinha sido uma saída que ele usara quando percebeu que eu estava ali para ajudar Draco e que não era capaz de me vencer em um duelo.

\- Pode funcionar. Ele sem dúvida tem um forte senso de inferioridade, por trás de todo aquele ego. – Draco ponderou.

\- Use contra ele. – eu o incentivei. – Deixe claro como um lufa lufa filho de ninguém não tem condições de atingir um Malfoy.

Draco me olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, parecendo desconcertado com o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Você falou igual ao meu pai. – ele disse, com espanto.

\- Sabe que não penso assim, e sei que nem você, mas no fundo é o que Philip pensa. Você não viu o jeito que ele falou sobre ninguém olhar pra ele? Sobre não ter o devido reconhecimento por seus méritos? Sobre ele não ter o nome de uma família bruxa importante? Ele nem mesmo tem orgulho da própria casa em Hogwarts. – eu esclareci.

O rosto de Draco se abria em um sorriso de compreensão.

\- Nunca achei que voltaria a usar os ensinamentos do meu pai pra alguma coisa. – ele considerou. – Mas sem dúvida, na minha situação, Lúcio Malfoy entraria nessa sala e esmagaria esse miserável como uma mosca.

\- Bom... – eu suspirei, sorrindo. – Nunca diga dessa água não beberei...

E juntos, nós finalmente entramos.

\- VOCÊ! – Philip grasnou, contido por grilhões mágicos, sua expressão se retorcia em choque ao olhar para Draco.

\- Eu. – ele respondeu, secamente, como se achasse Philip tão inferior que não fizesse nem sentido vangloriar-se sobre ele.

\- Você deveria estar destroçado, chorando escondido em algum lugar como o rato desprezível que é. – Philip berrou, inconformado. – A única coisa que fazia essa merda toda valer a pena era eu ter te atingido com a maldição.

\- Já a usou antes, garoto? – Draco perguntou.

Sua expressão era de uma rigidez altiva, sua postura me lembrou um aristocrata, e me impressionou como naquele instante ele me fez lembrar de seu pai. Ele tinha vestido a máscara que a vida toda fora ensinado a usar, e fazia isso muito bem, era extremamente convincente.

\- Não... mas eu... – Philip queria argumentar, mas estava começando a parecer incerto sobre os próprios poderes.

\- Alguns ramos das Artes das Trevas são bastante complicados, é um tipo de magia que vem passando de geração em geração nas mais tradicionais famílias bruxas. – Draco falou, friamente. – Não é o tipo de coisa para um menino sem berço, sem talento e sem experiência tentar. Gente como você aprende a lançar as Imperdoáveis e se acha o próprio Salazar Slytherin... garoto... deixe eu lhe explicar uma coisa, pra conseguir usar uma magia difícil como a _Patiens Longus_ , os filhos são treinados pelos pais praticamente desde que aprendem a falar. Você praticou por quanto tempo? 20 minutos?

\- NÃO É POSSÍVEL! – Philip descontrolava-se, completamente exasperado, mergulhando na própria frustração.

\- Não se debata tanto nas correntes... Só vão apertá-lo ainda mais. – Draco abriu sorriso maléfico, cheio de dentes, os olhos azuis gelados como nunca, o rosto cruel. – Quer dizer... não que importe muito... já estão vindo para levar você pra Azkaban, onde você vai passar o resto dos seus dias.

\- Porque uma pena tão alta? – Philip apavorou-se. – Se a maldição não teve nenhum efeito sobre você...

\- Ora, quando o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia colheu nosso depoimento, simplesmente nos perguntou com qual feitiço você me atingiu. Ninguém será tão invasivo a ponto de perguntar os detalhes dos efeitos da maldição sobre mim. – Draco disse, seu sorriso assustador se escancarando. – E de qualquer forma... você traiu os aurores, atingiu Harry Potter com uma Cruciatus... seu histórico não é nada bom...

\- Harry eu... eu não queria... eu tirei feitiço assim que percebi que tinha atingido você... jamais te amaldiçoaria. – Philip disse, em tom ansiosamente amável, parecendo desesperado por encontrar em mim alguma ajuda. – Eu te amo... te desejo tanto... me arrependo tanto de ter ido pra França. Se eu tivesse ficado estaríamos juntos e nada disso teria acontecido.

Seu jeito me deu nojo. Me lembrou Rabicho, implorando no chão da Casa dos Gritos no terceiro ano.

\- Não estaríamos juntos. – eu garanti, rudemente. – Kingsley teria me mandado até a Mansão Malfoy investigar uma denúncia infundada, exatamente como aconteceu. E eu teria reencontrado Draco, exatamente como aconteceu. E você além de traidor, covarde e mal caráter ainda ia ter sido corno.

\- VOCÊ NÃO IA ME DEIXAR. VOCÊ ME AMA. – ele berrou, enlouquecido. – Correu pra ele porque eu estava longe. Olhe pra ele. Você não vê como ele é um maldito bruxo das trevas? Como ele é idêntico ao pai?

Mas eu não respondi, abri um sorriso apaixonado na direção de Draco, plantando um beijo doce em seus lábios. E então estendi a mão pra ele, convidando-o para irmos embora. Saímos pela mesma porta que entramos, e assim que se viu fora daquela sala, o rosto frio e duro que me lembrava Lúcio se desfez de imediato. Draco respirou fundo, tentando estabilizar a respiração, sorrindo corajosamente pra mim.

\- Está tudo bem. – eu disse, tocando o seu braço. – Você foi muito bem.

\- Não era eu. – Draco fechou os olhos, se encostando na parede, buscando apoio.

\- Eu sei. – eu respondi. – Mas ele nunca vai saber.

Ele buscou a minha mão, segurando forte. Eu o guiei pra fora dali, de volta pra casa.

\- / -

Ao adentrarmos a Mansão Malfoy, encontramos nossa sala de estar com um clima leve de animação. Já era de noite, próximo a hora do jantar, Kim dividia um sofá com Jorge Weasley, aconchegado junto ao corpo do namorado, que o abraçava carinhosamente. Não dava mais pra chamar Jorge de visita, ele praticamente vivia mais em nossa casa do que na dele. No sofá ao lado, estavam sentados Blaise e John, que levantaram-se rapidamente quando nos viram, para nos cumprimentar.

Olhei pra Draco, medindo sua reação diante da visita inesperada. Eu sabia que aquele dia tinha sido demais pra ele, aquela maldição era difícil, exaustiva e mesmo quando controlada fazia a pessoa se sentir muito mal. Talvez ele quisesse simplesmente comer e se deitar.

\- Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar. – Blaise se adiantou pra nós, sorrindo. – John queria muito ver Kim.

\- Tudo... Tudo bem. – Draco se forçou a colocar as palavras pra fora.

\- Draco? – Blaise se adiantou, olhando atentamente pra ele. – O que aconteceu?

A dor aparecia nos olhos de Draco. Aquela maldição deixava a pessoa muito suscetível às emoções. Ser atingido daquele jeito, a violência de um toque forçado, a aflição, o sentimento de estar sendo violado, desrespeitado, transgredido... Era óbvio o quanto ele estava fragilizado.

\- Vocês preferem que a gente volte outro dia? – John se voltou pra mim, preocupado.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que talvez fosse melhor, mas de repente uma única palavra saiu dos lábios de Draco.

\- Blas. – era um apelido carinhoso que eu nunca o vira usar.

\- Estou aqui. – Blaise respondeu com firmeza.

Abruptamente, Draco se atirou nos braços do amigo, abraçando-o, em silêncio. O outro retribuiu, de imediato, abraçando-o forte e fraternalmente. Blaise me olhava por cima dos ombros de Draco, com os olhos arregalados, como se aquele tipo de atitude lhe fosse extremamente estranha no comportamento do amigo.

\- Leve ele pro nosso quarto, Blaise. – eu pedi. – Vou pedir a um Elfo que leve algo para vocês comerem. Sirvo o jantar pra John aqui embaixo conosco, tudo bem?

Blaise assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o que eu propunha. Ficamos todos observando enquanto os dois subiam as escadas e despareciam do nosso campo de visão.

Eu me tranquilizei um pouco com aquela cena. Era ótimo que Draco pudesse e se permitisse se abrir com alguém, contar com um amigo. Aqueles últimos meses tinham sido difíceis, tínhamos vivido momentos muito tensos. Houve o ataque de Mehothewn na Floreios e Borrões, minha viagem à França, o problema com os aurores, o ataque de Kinoss que tinha me ferido com um sectumsempra, toda aquela confusão com Marcus, a batalha contra os Purificadores do Sangue na qual Draco tinha precisado matar um deles para me salvar. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, nós dois saímos com ferimentos sérios desse combate, tínhamos passado as últimas semanas em um clima estranho, sob a sombra de Philip, e agora aquela pavorosa maldição. Draco estava extremamente sobrecarregado, quando tudo o que ele mais precisava e merecia era tranquilidade e conforto.

\- O que há com ele? – Kim verbalizou a dúvida explicita no rosto dos outros dois.

\- Um longo e difícil dia... que veio depois de meses conflituosos e estressantes. Mas vamos todos ficar bem. – eu tentei sorrir, me voltando pra John. – Que bom que pediu pra ver Kim hoje... acho que Blaise é tudo o que Draco estava precisando.

\- Isso tem a ver com aquele verme? – Jorge perguntou.

\- Philip? – eu confirmei, vendo-o assentir. – De certa forma. Mas agora tudo acabou... o pegamos... ele já passará essa noite em Azkaban.

\- Essa é uma ótima notícia. – Kim exclamou.

\- Enfim você terá paz, Harry. – Jorge me olhou, solidário. – Sei que você jamais descansaria enquanto ele estivesse livre.

\- Blaise e eu sempre apoiaremos Draco no que ele precisar. – John se colocou à disposição, apesar de não saber o que tinha acontecido. – Não só Draco, mas você também.

\- Obrigado, John. – eu sorri, cansado. – Acho que Draco está precisando mesmo ficar rodeado de gente que gosta dele.

\- Se isolar não traz nada de bom. – Jorge concordou, sério.

Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao tempo que perdeu Fred e acabou se afastando um pouco de tudo e todos. Ele mergulhou numa tristeza muito profunda se isolando daquela maneira... tinha sido a família e os amigos que o tinham arrancado daquela depressão, o trazido pra vida outra vez.

\- Draco sempre me pareceu muito fechado. – John ponderou. – Acho que nunca teve uma quantidade muito grande de amigos, além de nós e Marcus.

\- Depois que começou a namorar Harry ele fez amizade com uma boa quantidade de grifinórios barulhentos. – Jorge comentou, sorrindo.

Ele tinha desenvolvido um grande carinho por Draco.

\- Então, de repente, poderíamos organizar uma festa pra ele. – John sorriu de volta. – O aniversário de Draco é daqui a duas semanas... ele normalmente oferece um jantar. Mas acho que esse ano foi tanta coisa acontecendo que ele nem parou para pensar nisso.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia. – eu refleti. – Draco gosta dessas coisas.

\- Mas espera aí... jantar? Como são esses jantares? – Jorge quis saber. – Com comida de gente ou aquelas comidinhas de gnomo?

\- De gnomo – eu e Kim respondemos ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que nenhum de nós tivesse ido a um aniversário de Draco, o que resultou em uma longa gargalhada.

\- Podemos fazer algo diferente esse ano. – Kim sugeriu. – Com música pra dançar, comida boa e muita cerveja.

\- Vocês estão falando com o rei das festas. – Jorge ajeitou a jaqueta, exibindo-se. – Deixem comigo! Eu organizei as melhores festas bruxas dessa cidade.

\- Que tal um tema? – John opinou, com animação. – Poderia ser uma festa a fantasia.

\- Ah... eu tenho uma excelente ideia para uma festa a fantasia. – eu deixei um sorriso tomar meu rosto. – Alguma sugestão sobre como eu poderia arrumar um uniforme da Grifinória?

Nós jantamos hambúrguer e batatas fritas na sala de estar mesmo, planejando alguns detalhes da festa e ligando para as pessoas que queríamos convidar. Eu tentei ligar para Neville para pedir um uniforme da Grifinória, mas ele não me atendeu no seu Magicofone privativo em Hogwarts.

Supus que ele pudesse estar trabalhando nas estufas da escola, em alguma reunião com a diretora ou até com Marcus. John deu a ideia de ligarmos pra Marcus fazendo o convite para o casal e aproveitar para pedir que ele avisasse a Neville sobre a necessidade de me arranjar um uniforme. Eu fiquei um pouco constrangido com a ideia, porque sabia que Marcus logo entenderia meu intuito, mas John se ofereceu para fazer a ligação, de modo que acabei aceitando.

Blaise desceu as escadas cerca de uma hora depois.

\- Como ele está? – eu podia ouvir a ansiedade na minha própria voz.

\- Vai melhorar. – Blaise abriu um breve sorriso pra mim. – Sabe, por muito tempo achei que Draco seguiria sempre sozinho. Ele se abriu mais comigo hoje do que em qualquer outro momento, parece mais disposto a se aproximar de verdade das pessoas, a criar vínculos. Qualquer um pode ver que ele se tornou um homem mais feliz do seu lado.

\- Ah... Blaise... eu... – eu me adiantei na direção dele, para abraça-lo, mas no meio do caminho parei, olhando pra John.

John me encarou como se achasse graça.

\- Eu sou o submisso. – ele me lembrou. – Não precisa me pedir autorização.

\- Não é autorização. Quero saber se está confortável. – eu esclareci.

John assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso pra mim. Eu abracei Blaise como a um irmão. Estava profundamente grato dele ter estado ali pra Draco naquele dia.

\- Obrigado, Blaise. – eu agradeci.

Quando nos soltamos, ele se voltou para o noivo.

\- Vamos John? Acho que você pode conversar mais com Kim outra hora... – Blaise falou. – Acho que Draco quer ficar com Harry.

\- Claro, senhor. – John assentiu.

Vi Jorge franzir a testa, evidentemente estranhando o comportamento de um dominador e um submisso. Vi que ele olhava de John pra Kim, como se refletisse sobre a vida que o namorado levava antes dele. Todos nos despedimos de John e Blaise, que foram embora pela Rede de Flu. Eu disse boa noite para o meu casal de ruivos favorito e fui para o quarto, encontrar Draco.

Ele estava embaixo das cobertas, vestindo um confortável pijama. Sentei-me ao lado dele.

\- Achei que você não vinha mais. – ele fez um beicinho, reclamando.

\- Estava fazendo sala para as visitas. – eu justifiquei.

\- No caso Blaise e John né? – Draco riu. – Porque Jorge Weasley já mora na minha casa.

\- Ah sim. – eu revirei os olhos. – Outro dia acordei pra tomar café Jorge estava de cueca samba canção na cozinha fazendo torrada. O duro é quando aflora a intimidade.

Draco deu uma gostosa gargalhada e meu coração se aqueceu.

\- É bom te ver rir. – eu murmurei, apaixonadamente. – Você parece mais tranquilo.

\- Foi bom conversar com Blaise. – ele confessou. – Espero que você não tenha ficado chateado... por eu ter querido ficar um pouco sozinho com ele.

\- Claro que não, Draco. – eu garanti. – Eu entendo totalmente. Blaise e Marcus são seus Ron e Mione.

Ele sorriu com a comparação.

\- Acho que é por aí mesmo. – Draco refletiu. – Vocês três sempre foram inseparáveis...

\- Amigos nos dão força, nos dão coragem pra continuar em frente. – eu disse a ele. – Sabe... as pessoas gostam de falar de mim como um herói, o grande Harry Potter que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Mas a verdade é que eu não teria ido a lugar nenhum sem Rony e Hermione.

Ele puxou as cobertas, abrindo espaço pra mim.

\- Vem se deitar comigo. – ele pediu, a voz dengosa.

\- Me deixe só tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. – eu falei.

Draco fez uma careta, mas deixou que eu me afastasse. Tomei um banho rápido, vestindo um short de pijama, ansioso para voltar para o lado dele. Me deitei colado ao seu corpo, sentindo-me relaxar contra a sua pele, nossos braços e pernas se envolvendo.

\- Quero falar sobre uma coisa. – Draco disse, sério. – Preciso que você me diga a verdade... é sobre aquela pergunta inconveniente que te fiz durante a maldição.

\- Quer falar sobre isso agora, Draco? – eu perguntei, examinando-o com cuidado. – Não prefere descansar...?

\- É cedo, não estou com sono. – ele cortou, definitivo. – E além disso não quero ficar com uma dúvida na cabeça... as vezes uma coisa tão pequena a gente vai deixando vira uma bola de neve. Quando ver estou paranoico igual a Marcus, transando de costas pra Neville não ver o pau dele.

\- Como sabe disso? – eu perguntei, boquiaberto.

\- Marcus me contou. – ele deu de ombros. – E também ouvi Neville te contar, quando Marcus me fez ficar parado atrás da porta para saber o que o namorado estava pensando dele.

\- Vocês estavam ouvindo? – eu fiz uma careta. – Bom... suponho que tenha sido melhor assim. Aqueles dois estão precisando urgentemente se comunicar.

\- Diálogo é importante. – Draco argumentou, mas eu sabia que ele já não estava mais falando de Neville e Marcus e sim de nós dois.

Suspirei, me rendendo. Ele tinha me convencido.

\- Está certo... o que você quer me perguntar? – eu questionei.

\- Quero saber se você tem vontade de ser ativo. – ele disse, direto.

\- Já te respondi a essa pergunta quando começamos a namorar. – eu olhei pra ele calmamente. – Minha resposta ainda é a mesma... não tenho vontade... prefiro assim como estamos.

Ele sondava meu rosto, notando que eu estava sendo sincero.

\- Fiquei preocupado. – ele apontou. – Você disse a Neville que Marcus tinha aberto mão de ser sempre ativo e dominador por ele... fiquei pensando se você não sentia que eu também deveria ter aberto mão disso por você... Quando Neville te perguntou se você não gostaria de ser ativo, você disse que nunca nem tinha pensado nisso porque eu não iria gostar de ser passivo. Senti como se eu estivesse te privando de algo.

\- Draco... esse é o problema de ouvir atrás das portas. Neville se apaixonou por um homem que é um dominador sexual, mas ele não é um submisso, e agora os dois estão tendo que fazer concessões, vivenciar o prazer de uma forma diferente da que estão acostumados. – eu mostrei meu ponto de vista. - Não é o nosso caso... por que você abriria mão dos seus desejos se eu quero mesma coisa que você? Por que eu ficaria pensando em ser ativo ou você pensando em ser passivo se obviamente nós temos mais prazer do jeito que estamos?

Draco respirou fundo, me puxando para junto de seu peito.

\- Você tem razão. Acho que deixei o conflito deles me afetar. – ele suspirou.

\- Tudo bem... foi bom a gente ter conversado. – eu disse, delicadamente, permitindo-me uma risada baixa. – Não quero que você tenha dúvidas. Eu juro a você, não há no mundo um homem mais satisfeito sexualmente do que eu.

\- Só conheço um. – ele respondeu, beijando meus lábios sem pressa.

N.A.: Pessoal, só pra avisar que nossa fanfic já está se encaminhando para o final. Termos mais um ou dois capítulos e um epílogo.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPÍTULO 41

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

Eu acordei com o barulho do despertador naquela sexta-feira, tateando em busca do o corpo quente de Harry nos lençóis, mas descobri que estava sozinho. Aquilo era um pouco estranho, ele ainda não estava trabalhando em nada, portanto naquelas últimas duas semanas tinha estado em casa pela manhã.

Abri os olhos, erguendo parcialmente o corpo, e encontrei uma bandeja de prata sobre a colcha no lado da cama onde Harry dormia, na qual estava servida um café da manhã com o que eu mais gostava: suco de maça, waffles e ovos mexidos. Ao lado havia duas caixas de presente, lindamente embaladas com laços prateados.

Eu sorri. Harry.

Tentei entender o porquê daquele carinho e foi então que me dei conta: eu estava fazendo 24 anos naquele dia. Minha vida estivera tão movimentada nos últimos meses que eu tinha esquecido completamente.

Abri a primeira caixa, comprida e retangular, descobrindo uma varinha. Encarei, atônito, achando que nunca mais veria aquele objeto novamente: Pinheiro e pelo de Unicórnio, 25 cm, e meio Flexível... aquela fora a minha varinha durante 6 anos, até Harry toma-la de mim. Depois da guerra, o Olivaras tinha reaberto, e eu tinha comprado uma varinha nova.

Junto da caixa, havia um pergaminho dobrado. Eu abri, encontrando a caligrafia de Harry.

 _Draco, tirei isso de você há muitos anos, achei que esse seria o momento perfeito de devolver. A lealdade dela mudou, mas ainda é sua. Queria que soubesse que foi com ela que venci a guerra... a minha tinha se partido. Espero que seu dia seja ótimo, boa sorte com o almoço de negócios, tenho certeza que você se sairá bem. Convidei alguns amigos para jantar, te espero a noite. Feliz aniversário. Amo você._

Guardei a varinha com carinho. Era uma lembrança especial, sobretudo agora que eu sabia que tinha ajudado tanto Harry. Abri a segunda caixa, encontrando um presente bem diferente. Era uma choker de veludo preto, discreta, com cerca de meio centímetro de largura, com as minhas iniciais em platina.

Era um presente que, normalmente, um dominador dava a um submisso. Eu nunca tinha pensado em dar aquilo a Harry, já que a nossa relação sub./dom. se restringia a parte sexual. Havia um bilhetinho bem mais curto, no qual Harry dizia:

" _Para quando meu dono quiser que eu use.._."

Harry queria brincar... eu estava excitado de imaginá-lo usando a choker debaixo da camisa, durante o jantar.

Pensei no longo dia que ainda teria pela frente, sentindo meu corpo reagir com frustração. Ao meio dia haveria um almoço com Neville, Marcus, Advogados do St. Mungus e um representando do Conselho de Medibruxaria para tentar assinar, enfim, um acordo. De tarde eu precisaria retornar ao escritório, havia alguns relatórios que eu precisava entregar e o chefe da Organização dos Advogados Mágicos para o Mundo Bruxo queria fazer uma reunião. A noite, haveria ainda um jantar, até que enfim eu pudesse ficar a sós com Harry e despi-lo, deixando apenas de choker.

O dia se arrastou, como eu imaginei que fosse, enquanto eu criava cenas de Harry Potter nu na minha mente. Ele tinha alegado uma forte dor de cabeça na última semana, para evitar transar, eu tinha me preocupado verdadeiramente e pedido para ele falar com Granger, quem sabe ela não lhe dava um remédio. Mas agora tudo se encaixava... tinha sido tudo parte do seu plano, me deixar dias à míngua para que eu ficasse ainda mais sedento por ele hoje.

"Ah...você vai me pagar Harry Potter", eu pensei, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, enquanto assinava mais um enorme relatório no meio da tarde.

Para piorar a minha situação, o chefe dos Advogados Mágicos para o Mundo Bruxo me prendeu além do horário, querendo me felicitar pelo desempenho no caso do St. Mungus. Ele falou e falou sobre como o Direito em Medibruxaria ainda tinha pouquíssimos advogados qualificados e que eu poderia crescer muito se investisse nessa área. Ao final já estava acreditando que ele era uma pessoa extremamente prolixa, sobretudo para um advogado.

Aparatei em frente à Mansão Malfoy atrasado, certo de que nossos amigos já deveriam ter chegado pra jantar e Harry deveria estar irritado querendo saber onde eu estava.

Assim que abri a porta, no entanto, faz se ouvir um ruidoso brado:

\- SURPRESA – gritava uma quantidade significativa de pessoas.

Assim que entrei, alguém apertou o play em uma música animada. Minha casa tinha sido transformada. Os móveis dos cômodos térreos, mais amplos, tinham sido reorganizados, abrindo espaço para uma grande pista de dança. A iluminação estava incrível, criando um clima festivo. A minha mesa de jantar tinha tido as cadeiras retiradas e nela estava servido todo tipo de comida gostosa, no melhor estilo Grifinório. Havia pizza, hambúrguer, batatas fritas, tacos, nachos, hot dogs, refrigerantes, e muita cerveja.

Quase no mesmo instante, várias pessoas se adiantaram para me cumprimentar e me desejar feliz aniversário. Eu estava atordoado pela surpresa e todo aquela afeição e apreço que todos demonstravam ao me abraçar, dando-me os parabéns.

\- Espero que goste de tudo. – disse Kim, sorrindo pra mim, fantasiado de grego antigo, com uma túnica branca curta e uma coroa de louros. – Foi um esforço coletivo entre eu, Harry, John e Jorge. Embora os detalhes espetaculares da iluminação e decoração se devam todos a Jorge.

Estava tudo lindo, muito bem arrumado, de excelente gosto. Jorge Wesley não estava mentindo quando disse que sabia como dar uma festa.

\- Está perfeito. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Eu adorei!

\- Eu disse que ele ia amar. – Jorge se vangloriou para o namorado, vindo me abraçar.

Ele estava vestido de Faraó egípcio, sem camisa, com uma espécie de saiote e sandálias, além de uma faixa com detalhes dourados em torno do pescoço e na cabeça. Seu corpo parecia ter sido besuntado com uma espécie de óleo dourado.

\- Você sabe que os gregos dominaram os egípcios, não é Weasley? – eu o provoquei.

\- Estou contando que isso aconteça até o final da noite. – ele riu. – Está liberado aquele seu quarto pornográfico?

\- Vou usá-lo em algum momento. – eu confessei, rindo também. – Mas podemos fazer um revezamento.

Agradeci a John por ajudar na organização, ele estava muito fofo vestido de Pelúcio, Blaise tinha vindo de sereiano. Em seguida cumprimentei Marcus e Neville, que tinham disfarçado muito bem na hora do almoço, como se não tivessem a menor ideia da existência daquela festa. Ambos tinham tinham vindo de fantasmas, com uma roupa que aparentava terem morrido na idade média e muito pó branco.

Foram muitos abraços e cumprimentos, todos pareciam querer a minha atenção, eu estava até um pouco atrapalhado. Eram Simon e Leo, de jogadores de Quadribol. Gina Weasley, de borboleta, que viera com Krum, vestido de Pirata Bruxo do século XIX. Luna Lovegood de Tronquilho. Rony e Hermione vestidos de coruja e gatinha, que eram, respectivamente, seus animais de estimação.

Além destes, haviam alguns colegas mais próximos com quem eu trabalhava no escritório, incluindo o meu chefe, que me prendera até mais tarde propositalmente por conta da festa. Alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, de quem eu tinha me aproximado mais naqueles últimos meses também estavam lá. Mas meus olhos já procuravam incessantemente uma única pessoa: onde estava Harry?

Até que o avistei em um cantinho, encostado na parede, sorrindo pra mim. Ele me esperava paciente, como se quisesse que eu tivesse primeiro o meu momento, com todas as pessoas que estavam ali pra me ver.

Ele vestia um uniforme da Grifinória. A calça preta de Hogwarts, com a camisa branca de botão marcando seu corpo e ao redor do pescoço a gravata vermelha e dourada. A capa preta pendia displicente, um pouco aberta, com o brasão da casa no peito. No rosto, a mesma armação redonda do óculos que ele usara toda a adolescência.

Me aproximei dele, sentindo meu corpo reagir. Aquilo me lembrava um pouco o garoto que me irritara na escola e ele sabia muito bem disso. Estava fazendo tudo para me provocar.

\- Feliz aniversário. – ele disse, rindo da minha expressão.

\- Não seria hora de um aluno estar no salão comunal? – eu perguntei, referindo-me a sua roupa.

\- Acho que vou acabar recebendo uma detenção. – sua voz saiu arrastada, enquanto seus olhos verdes perdiam-se nos meus, intensos.

Eu pressionei minha ereção contra o corpo dele, para que ele sentisse o resultado das suas palavras, das suas provocações.

\- Era isso que queria? – murmurei em seu ouvido.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu, rouco, se colocando no lugar de submisso.

\- Coloque a choker agora. – eu ordenei, em voz baixa. – Você vai me encontrar no quarto de BDSM daqui a três horas. Não precisa tirar a roupa, quero ter esse prazer.

Vi, satisfeito, que seu corpo se arrepiava.

\- Sim, senhor. – ele suspirou.

\- Agora... me diga uma coisa. – eu disse, me recompondo, mudando o tom. – Onde está minha fantasia?

\- Está na nossa cama, esperando por você. – Harry sorriu. – E antes que você reclame, foram Kim e Jorge que escolheram.

\- Tenho até medo. – eu respondi, fingindo pavor.

Fui para o quarto tomar um banho rápido e vestir a roupa que meus amigos tinham escolhido pra mim. Era uma fantasia de dragão, uma piada, certamente, com o meu nome, que significava dragão em Latim. Tinham asas bem maneiras, esverdeadas escamosas que eu prendia nas costas como se fosse uma mochila, bem leves, pra não incomodar.

Mas seguindo a mesma onda das próprias fantasias, Kim e Jorge tinham criado um Dragão sexy, de modo que o resto da roupa consistia em um short semelhante a uma cueca boxer, cujo tecido imitava a pele escamosa de um Dragão, e braceletes do mesmo material que iam do pulso até o cotovelo. Sorri com a gentileza daqueles braceletes, eles tinham sido pensados para esconder a marca negra que tanto me causava desconforto.

Eu não tinha qualquer problema em ser um dragão sexy, fiz até um feitiço para esverdear meus cabelos muito loiros e combinar com a fantasia. Quando retornei para festa, cerca de dez ou quinze minutos depois, vi que Harry me esperava ao pé da escada, encarando-me com os lábios entreabertos, umedecidos.

\- Não sou só eu que vou ficar de pau duro a noite toda. – eu o provoquei.

\- Definitivamente não. – ele ofegou. – Se você mandasse, eu daria pra você aqui mesmo.

\- Não me tente, Harry Potter. – eu o aconselhei, aproximando-me dele, descendo os olhos sobre seu corpo. De repente, reparei em seu pescoço, um pouco do veludo preto aparecendo. Ele usava a blusa com os últimos botões abertos e a gravata frouxa. – Consigo ver a choker sob a sua gravata...

\- Você quer que eu a esconda melhor? – ele quis saber.

\- Não se importa que alguém veja? – eu perguntei. – Muitos aqui sabem o que significa.

\- Não dou a mínima. – ele respondeu.

Ele era meu. O resto não tinha nenhuma importância. Eu o queria naquele instante, me sentia quase possuído de desejo. Estava prestes a sugerir que a gente não esperasse mais nenhum minuto para ir para o quarto de BDSM, mas alguns amigos se aproximaram para conversar.

Acabei de deixando levar pelo ritmo gostoso da festa. A música estava realmente muito boa, e várias pessoas ocupavam a pista de dança. Inicialmente Harry estava um pouco sem jeito, mas o fiz se soltar, mexendo-se junto da música, colado ao meu corpo. A comida estava maravilhosa e nunca terminava. No instante que uma bandeja se esvaziava, aparecia abarrotada um segundo depois.

Blaise, John, Marcus, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Jorge, Kim, Harry e eu acabamos relaxando em uma conversa divertida em volta da mesa.

\- Tenho que concordar que vocês grifinórios sabem se divertir. - eu comentei, sorrindo.

\- Damos as melhores festas! – Kim decretou.

\- E o auge é sempre a comida. – Rony argumentou.

\- Ah... a comida sempre une os grifinórios. – Jorge disse, contente, pegando outro hambúrguer.

\- Qual é o auge das festas dos sonserinos? – Neville quis saber, cutucando o namorado. – Ouvi dizer que não são tão animadas quanto as nossas...

\- Sexo. – Marcus, Blaise e eu respondemos em uníssono.

\- Vocês fazem putaria em grupo nas festas? – Rony perguntou, admirado. – Caramba, e eu achava que nós éramos barra pesada e vocês eram os almofadinhas de terno comendo canapé.

\- Isso é sério? – Neville olhava pra Marcus, perplexo. – E eu que ia bem despreparado no casamento de Zabini.

\- Meu casamento será respeitável. – Blaise informou, rindo. – A família de John estará lá.

\- Blaise é tão puro na frente dos pais de John, que acho que eles pensam que o filho vai casar virgem. – Kim comentou, fazendo John rir e ruborizar ao mesmo tempo.

\- É estranhíssimo. – eu concordei. – É como se você visse um basilisco se transformar em um gatinho doméstico.

\- Vocês não conhecem bem o meu sogro. - Blaise resmungou.

\- Eu o entendo, Blaise. – Rony já se sentia tão íntimo depois das cervejas que já estava tratando-o pelo primeiro nome. – Morro de medo do pai de Hermione.

\- Rony acha que meu pai vai lhe arrancar um dente. – Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Por que ele faria isso? – eu perguntei, sem entender.

\- Meus pais são dentistas. – ela explicou, fazendo Kim rir. Ele era o único a entender a piada, além de Harry é claro, que provavelmente já sabia do medo que o amigo tinha da profissão do sogro. – No mundo trouxa, quando as pessoas tem alguma doença em um dente as vezes é necessário tirar, e colocar uma prótese. É nisso que meus pais trabalham.

\- Profissão perigosíssima. – Rony murmurou, como se estivesse contendo um arrepio de pavor.

Isso fez rir a todos nós.

\- Prometo que vou protege-lo. – ela deu um beijo leve nos lábios do marido. – Se você concordar em dançar comigo... Gina e Luna estão me chamando há séculos.

Rony deu uma olhada enviesada para a pista de dança, incerto, mas acabou acompanhando a esposa.

\- Os trouxas tem que passar por cada coisa... – comentou, Jorge, impressionado. – Por exemplo, outro dia fiquei pensando nesses feitiços que se faz antes do sexo, para tirar os pelos e ficar limpo. Como eles fazem isso?

\- Um ex meu me contou uma vez. – Marcus respondeu, fazendo uma careta, e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a Giuseppe. – A descrição pareceu horrível.

Como eu nunca tinha dito aos trouxas com quem saía que eu era um bruxo, eu nunca tinha perguntado isso. Seria estranho questionar algo que eu já deveria saber.

\- Agora fiquei curioso. – apontou Neville, fazendo coro aos meus pensamentos.

\- Eles limpam enchendo com água e depois colocando pra fora, repetindo isso algumas vezes. – Kim explicou.

Todos nós o encaramos, com interesse.

\- O que foi? – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não sou o único gay daquele conjunto habitacional. Eu tenho amigos trouxas.

\- Isso parece extremamente desagradável. – Blaise ponderou. – Dói?

\- Não. – Kim respondeu. – Mas a cera quente dói.

\- Cera quente? – a expressão de John ao perguntar era puro pavor.

Harry riu baixinho.

\- Os trouxas costumam tirar os pelos do corpo aplicando uma camada de cera quente sobre a pele e depois puxando. Isso arranca os pelos pela raiz. – Harry explicou, e a medida em que ele falava todos nós soltávamos exclamações de dor.

\- Cera quente? – Jorge ofegou. – No saco?

\- Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter nascido bruxo. – eu comentei.

\- Não há outro jeito? – John perguntou, os olhos arregalados. – Pra tirar os pelos...

\- Ah... você pode raspar com uma lâmina, se chama gilete. Ela não arranca, só corta os pelos, não dói. – Kim comentou. – Mas algumas pessoas não gostam porque cresce rápido demais, pinica, dá alergia e encrava os pelos.

\- Acho que esse assunto me brochou por toda eternidade. – eu disse, com fervor.

\- É mesmo? – Harry murmurou baixinho, perto do meu ouvido. – Então acho que não vai ver a última surpresa que ainda tenho pra você essa noite.

Ele estava me enlouquecendo. Mordia os lábios, me provocava, fazia todo meu corpo exigir seu toque, sua pele na minha. Até depois daquele papo horroroso ele tinha conseguido me trazer de volta para aquele estado de magnetismo e fascinação. Decidi leva-lo de volta para a pista de dança, onde eu podia roçar-me nele, roubar alguns beijos, seduzi-lo. Seu corpo suava, então ele retirou a capa, ficando apenas com a camisa e a gravata.

Depois de algum tempo ali, vendo-o se soltar, deixar-se levar pela música em meus braços, tão bonito... ele com aquela roupa me despertava as mais pecaminosas sensações. Tinha todo um charme de menino travesso no corpo daquele homem delicioso. Percebi que meu plano falhara, era ele quem estava me seduzindo, não ao contrário.

De repente vi Kim se aproximar de nós.

\- Vamos cantar parabéns? – ele gritou, pois eu e Harry estávamos próximos de onde vinha o som.

Harry parou a música um pouco para reunir os amigos, chamando a todos para aquele momento. Jorge Weasley fez flutuar um enorme bolo, coberto com o que parecia um glacê azul brilhante, e os dizeres em prateado: _Feliz Aniversário Draco_. Todos ecoaram a canção "parabéns pra você", e ao final soprei a vela, pedindo continuar a ter aquela felicidade, aqueles amigos, e sobretudo o amor de Harry. Nada importava mais que o amor de Harry.

Harry e John começaram a cortar o bolo e servir às pessoas. Enquanto isso Marcus e Blaise vieram pra perto de mim, os braços ao redor do meu ombro. Nenhum deles precisava dizer nada, eu sabia que estavam felizes por mim. Eu os abracei de volta. Eram meus irmãos.

\- E afinal, parece que nós três estamos bem. – eu disse a eles.

\- Não temos do que reclamar. – Blaise considerou, rindo. – Perto dos amigos... apaixonados por belos rapazes que, pasmem, também gostam de nós...

\- Está tudo bem melhor do que eu poderia esperar... – Marcus permitiu-se sorrir também. – Obrigado por tudo hoje, Draco. Neville está muito feliz, finalmente vai poder começar a usar a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ no tratamento dos pais.

Mais cedo, naquele dia, enfim tínhamos chegado a um acordo com o hospital. Eu estava pronto para responder, quando vimos que Jorge e Kim caminhavam na nossa direção. Vi que Marcus tornava-se um pouco rígido.

\- Querem que eu saia? – ele perguntou, incerto.

\- Não, tudo bem, fique. – foi Kim quem respondeu. – Olha Marcus... temos os mesmos amigos, é importante que a gente consiga conviver.

Marcus olhava para ele, seu ex submisso, a pessoa que tinha ferido e magoado tanto.

\- Você tem o direito de não me querer por perto, Kim. – Marcus falou, simplesmente.

\- Tenho. O que você fez comigo foi horrível e até hoje não entendo o porquê, já que é evidente que você nem mesmo gostava de mim. – Kim deixou aquela dor vir aos olhos, mas na voz se via a sua força e determinação. – Mas há Draco, que te ama e que me recebeu como a um irmão. Há Neville, por quem você evidentemente está apaixonado e que é amigo e companheiro de Jorge, de Harry, e de vários outros aqui que prezo muito. Então eu tenho que tentar.

\- Acha que poderia me perdoar? – Marcus perguntou.

\- Se um dia você quiser conversar... de verdade, me dizer porque fez tudo aquilo... talvez. – Kim ponderou. – Mas enquanto isso... No mínimo teremos que nos acostumar a estar nos mesmos lugares.

Vi que Marcus assentia com a cabeça. Em seguida, ele ergueu os olhos para Jorge, que o encarava.

\- Neville é um grande amigo meu. – Jorge disse, levemente contrariado. – A vitória que ele teve hoje, com os pais, se deve a você também, não posso ignorar.

\- Obrigado, Weasley. – Marcus respondeu, educadamente.

Depois, Kim e Jorge se retiraram. Quando olhei pra Marcus, achei que parecia mais conformado, e talvez até mais tranquilo diante da postura dos dois.

Logo nos serviram bolo, que por sinal estava delicioso, e a festa voltou a animar-se com as pessoas ocupando a pista de dança. Mas eu olhei no relógio, sorrindo. Estava na hora de encontrar Harry.


	42. Chapter 42

CAPÍTULO 42

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Eu o esperei ajoelhado no quarto de BDSM. Tinha feito os feitiços de preparação e tirado apenas os sapatos e as meias, pois Draco havia dito que queria tirar o restante das minhas roupas. Sabia bem que o tinha provocado além do limite, e que o seu desejo seria me castigar, mas era exatamente aquilo que eu queria. Desde aquela tarde, antes da batalha contra os Purificadores, que eu tinha gozado amordaçado, repleto de todas aquelas sensações, que eu vinha querendo experimentar que ele me batesse comigo usando a mordaça. Esperava conseguir aquilo hoje.

Ouvi o barulho da porta, quando ele entrou. Draco me olhava com intensidade, ele despiu-se completamente, tirando a fantasia (não que fosse muita roupa) e fez um feitiço para seus cabelos retornarem à cor natural, e então trancou a porta atrás de si, para não sermos incomodados. Fiquei impressionado com o quão rígido ele já estava, seu pau projetava-se pra cima em um nível extremo de excitação.

Ele se aproximou de mim, impetuoso, ordenando que eu levantasse.

\- Você fingiu dor de cabeça por uma semana, me deu essa choker de manhã para eu imaginá-lo com ela o dia todo, se vestiu como um estudante da Grifinória pra me excitar... – ele me acusou, baixo, enquanto desabotoava e retirava a minha camisa.

\- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi.

\- Acho que precisa de uma lição, Harry Potter. – ele disse, retirando a gravata do meu pescoço e começando a amarrar minhas mãos juntas na parte da frente do meu corpo. – Um bom castigo... não concorda?

\- Sim, senhor. – eu gemi... não havia nada que eu quisesse mais.

Ele começou a desabotoar a minha calça. Eu tinha minha última carta na manga. Estava usando a cueca que tinha pedido pra Kim comprar pra mim no sex shop próximo à Universidade. Eu tinha escolhido uma vermelha, mantendo-me no clima grifinório, mas atrás havia apenas elásticos no contorno das minhas nádegas, deixando-as completamente expostas. Vi o que restava do controle de Draco se esvair quando ele abaixou minhas calças.

\- Você é um putinho safado. – ele disse rouco, pressionando o corpo atrás do meu, seu pau duro como pedra pressionado nas minhas nádegas. – Veio com essa cueca toda aberta para provocar o pau do seu macho?

\- Sim... – eu murmurei, sentindo-me excitar com as safadezas que ele dizia. – Sim, senhor.

\- Hoje você vai apanhar por tudo que fez. – ele disse, os lábios colados em meu ouvido, o membro sarrando em mim.

Aquela era a minha chance.

\- Eu quero pedir uma coisa, senhor... – eu murmurei.

\- O que você quer? – ele perguntou, as mãos passando pelo meu peito, eriçando meus mamilos. – Mas já aviso que não estou tão benevolente hoje...

\- Eu quero apanhar usando a mordaça. – eu pedi.

Ele contornou o meu corpo, ficando de frente pra me encarar.

\- Está certo disso? – Draco perguntou, sério. – Eu não pretendo me conter.

\- Estou certo, senhor. – eu prometi.

Draco se afastou por alguns segundos, para pegar o objeto que eu já conhecia e prender em minha boca. Ele me puxou pelas mãos, amarradas na gravata grifinória, até a cadeira. Draco sentou-se, e me fez me debruçar em seu colo, apoiado sobre ele, o quadril empinado.

Ele me mostrou uma régua escolar, de acrílico.

\- Pra combinar com a sua fantasia. – eu podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz, repleta de malícia.

Eu me senti estremecer um pouco diante daquilo. Draco tinha já tinha me batido com um açoite de camurça e uma palmatória de couro. Aquilo era acrílico, cheio de arestas, era provável que doesse mais. Me tornei um pouco mais rígido. Ele sentiu que eu contraía as nádegas e as acariciou com gentileza.

\- Relaxe. – ele ordenou, a voz um pouco mais gentil.

Deixei o corpo amolecer apoiado nele, e quando menos esperava veio o primeiro baque. Gemi alto mais pelo susto do que pela própria dor. Sinto minha pele arder, envolver-se em uma dor deliciosa que parecia me convidar a entrega. Draco me bateu a segunda vez, e eu só gemi baixinho, sentindo o tesão aumentar, meu corpo todo pedir mais.

Ele passou a surrar a minha bunda com a régua, com uma cadência constante, sem nunca cessar. Eu sentia minha pele curtida latejar a cada impacto abrasador do objeto sobre mim. Eu ofegava, excitado demais para que a mordaça contivesse meus gemidos, meu corpo fervilhando em sensações.

Era tão sensual estar ali, naquela posição, sujeitado às vontades de Draco, que me frustrei quando ele parou. Se eu pudesse falar, certamente imploraria pra que ele continuasse. Draco deixou a régua de lado, me mostrando outro objeto. Encarei a mão dele por alguns segundos, segurando um cinto marrom escuro, dobrado na metade. Eu sabia que ele mostrava aquilo para que, apesar da mordaça, eu tivesse a chance de reagir negativamente.

Eu já tinha apanhado de cinto antes, sabia que ia doer mais do que a régua ou qualquer outra coisa com a qual já Draco tivesse me batido, mas também sabia que era tolerável. Se Draco achasse que eu estava apavorado, suspenderia a punição, e eu não desejava parar. Eu me sentia quente, vivo, delirante. Procurei me descontrair em seus braços, mostrar-me manso, pronto pra ele.

Draco sentiu minha resposta. Desceu o cinto sobre minhas nádegas já fustigadas, em uma colisão vigorosa que fez meus olhos arderem. Eu não emiti som. Sorvi aquela dor, misturada ao prazer, deixando minha pele castigada impregnar-se de ambos. Draco me bateu novamente, encharcando meus olhos, fazendo meu corpo mover-se com o baque. A incandescência que eu sentia escorreu pela minha face, molhando meu rosto... eu estava embriagado pela dor, pelo êxtase, pela libido.

Draco deixou o cinto de lado.

\- Garoto corajoso. – ele elogiou, alisando minha bunda surrada. – Você está tão lindo... tão vermelhinho.

Sentir ele me acariciar depois daquilo era uma mistura alucinada de sensações. Era ele quem me punia e era ele quem me abrandava. Seu toque ora firme, sólido e fustigante; ora suave, doce e ameno. E eu era dele. Disponível pra qualquer prazer que ele quisesse me dar.

Ouvi um tintilar de metal e vi que Draco erguia uma corrente, próxima ao meu rosto.

\- Não é pra te bater. – ele informou, antes que eu pudesse supor aquilo.

Senti que Draco fazia um feitiço de lubrificação e tive a estranha sensação de que ele enfiaria aquela corrente em mim. Antes que eu pudesse pensar muito a respeito, senti seu dedo acariciando minha entrada gentilmente, massageando-a, se inserindo até a metade e retirando-se logo em seguida. A frialdade do metal se pressionou no meu ânus no instante seguinte.

Gemi, ofegante, sentindo que salivava um pouco através da mordaça. Mordi a bolinha com força quando o primeiro elo entrou dentro do meu corpo. Não era uma corrente muito grossa, o elo tinha cerca de três centímetros de largura, mas era maciço e consistente. Draco enfiou os elos um a um, até eu ter cinco dentro de mim... era penoso, torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo estimulante e erótico.

\- Se levante. – ele ordenou.

Eu fiquei de pé, saindo com dificuldade do seu colo. Eu mal conseguia encará-lo, tamanha a intensidade de tudo o que eu tinha sentido e continuava a sentir. Minhas nádegas ardiam, doloridas. A corrente pesava dentro de mim, em um prazer excruciante.

Mas Draco, puxou meu rosto pra cima, limpando as lágrimas que tinham molhado a minha bochecha. Suas mãos hábeis acariciaram meu corpo sem pressa, chegando ao meu pênis totalmente duro, excitado dentro da cueca, lubrificado pelo pré-gozo. Ele me acariciou ali brevemente, sorrindo com devassidão.

\- Olha só como você está excitado. – ele me mostrou. – É disso que você gosta... você nasceu pra ser submisso... o meu submisso.

Eu pisquei, absorto. Eu não podia nem ao menos concordar, contido pelo objeto em minha boca. Minha entrega era absoluta, ele cativava cada parte de mim, me tomando, me arrebatando. Ele desamarrou as minhas mãos, ainda presas com a gravata.

\- Agora quero que você vá até a cama e fique de quatro. – ele ordenou.

Eu fiz o que me foi mandado, louco para que ele me preenchesse, me fodesse até que eu perdesse os sentidos. Mas assim que eu me posicionei como Draco mandou, ele tomou uma certa distância, pra me observar.

\- Puxe a corrente de dentro de você, devagar. – ele mandou. – Olhando pra mim.

Ele queria que eu me tocasse para ele ver. Virei o rosto pra trás, olhando pra ele, como ele tinha ordenado. Eu me sentia imoral, promíscuo, puxando lentamente aquele objeto do meu interior, elo a elo, sentindo o volume no meu corpo diminuir.

\- Agora se foda com os dedos, quero ver você preparar seu rabinho pra receber o meu pau. – Draco me dizia indecências, os olhos fixos no meu rosto, me levando a loucura.

Eu meti os dois dedos pra dentro da minha entrada em um rompante, querendo me encontrar pronto pra ele o quanto antes, ansioso e ardente para recebe-lo. Draco se aproximou, acariciando minha bunda que ainda latejava.

\- Isso, com força, deixe ele mais aberto. – ele ordenou.

Sem parar pra pensar, coloquei os dois polegares dentro de mim, pressionando as bordas, fazendo meu corpo alargar-se pra ele.

\- Ah... isso... você é demais, Harry. – Draco gemeu. – Tão gostoso, tão sexy... fique exatamente assim pra eu te comer.

Fiquei de quatro na cama, me doando para o prazer mais lúbrico e carnal enquanto sentia Draco me invadir, se assenhorar do meu corpo, penetrar-me inteiramente. Já excitado e alucinado demais para conter-se, ele investiu com vontade. Seu vai e vem era forte e potente dentro de mim. Eu gemia, salivava, me movimentava junto com ele, esfregando-me indecentemente em seu corpo, despudorado.

Sua mão puxou meu pênis de dentro da cueca, me masturbando em um compasso regular, delicioso, rítmico. Eu inclinei mais o corpo pra frente, me oferecendo a ele, me dando todo, querendo mais. Cheguei ao ponto máximo do prazer, irrompendo em um orgasmo forte em suas mãos, meu corpo convulsionando tão intensamente que senti que meu ânus o prensava, exigindo de Draco seu gozo, que fluiu pra dentro de mim.

Quis me jogar pra frente, deixar meu corpo descansar inerte na cama, mas Draco saiu do meu corpo ordenando:

\- Fique como está. Quero ver o seu cuzinho depois de ser fodido.

Respirei fundo, mantendo-me firme. Meu ânus estava sensível, aberto, cheio do seu líquido. Draco o acariciou gentilmente com o dedo, causando-me uma involuntária contração.

\- Pisque pra mim... quero ver ele todo arrombadinho piscando. – Draco falou, introduzindo um dedo dentro de mim.

Eu pisquei em volta de seu dedo, contraindo e relaxando, em um movimento levemente dolorido. A sensação de ser tocado daquele jeito, logo após o sexo, começava a me deixar excitado de novo. Eu tinha acabado de gozar e sentia que meu pênis já reagia, respondendo ao toque a às palavras de Draco.

\- Que delícia. – ele murmurou, acariciando minha entrada. – Todo cheio da porra do seu dono.

Eu gemi. Por Merlin, já o queria de novo.

Quando eu começava a sentir muito tesão com aquilo, ele parou, me oferecendo a mão. Eu segurei e ele me guiou para a cadeira onde ele estava sentado antes, dessa vez instruindo que eu me sentasse. Ele se afastou um pouco e eu vi que ele ia aos armários, procurar algum objeto, demorando um pouco, deixando-me em expectativa. Quando ele voltou, tinha uma vela acesa nas mãos. Eu já tinha visto aquilo em um clube BDSM... será que ele ia me queimar? Não me parecia nada agradável.

Minha expressão deve tê-lo alertado da minha insegurança, porque ele acariciou os meus cabelos com leveza.

\- Fique calmo. – Draco me orientou, a voz tranquila. – Não é uma vela comum.

Relaxei na cadeira, sentindo o toque das mãos de Draco sobre mim. Ele dedilhava meus mamilos, beliscando-os, deixando-os tesos e sensibilizados. Eu olhava para os movimentos dele sobre o meu corpo, excitando-me com seus toques, vendo-o me estimular até o limite.

Draco virou a vela, deixando o líquido quente cair sobre meus mamilos, escorrendo pelo meu peito. Não machucava, mas esquentava a pele, acalorando os sentidos. Ele fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo, expondo-me outra vez ao calor. Draco deixou que a vela gotejasse sobre meu peito, minha barriga, minhas coxas abertas... vertendo, fluindo pelo meu corpo. Ele soprava, espalhando o líquido sobre mim, que se endurecia sobre a minha pele.

Eu já salivava muito, de tanto gemer, meu pau duro de tesão. A saliva escorria pelo meu pescoço, de encontro ao meu peito. Quando Draco parou, ele se ajoelhou no meio das minhas pernas e começou a beijar o meu pênis por cima da cueca. A sensação do tecido esfregando-se sobre a minha glande sensível era aterradora, eu me contorci, querendo que ele me livrasse daquilo.

\- Aguente, meu putinho. – Draco pediu. – Aguente pra mim.

Eu respirei, aguentando suas lambidas. Ele molhou bem minha cueca, salivando, sugando a cabeça do meu pau por cima do tecido, apertando-a em seus lábios, num prazer desregrado e tortuoso. Quando ele parou, eu não sabia se gemia de alivio, frustração ou ambos.

Ele se levantou, puxando-me pela mão, fazendo com que eu ficasse de pé, de frente pra ele. Suas mãos ágeis me livraram da mordaça e em seguida baixaram, puxando meu pênis de dentro da cueca. Nossos corpos estavam próximos, quase colados, nossas ereções se tocavam, e Draco começou a masturbar nossos paus juntos. Ele puxou minha mão na mesma direção, mostrando-me que eu poderia ajudá-lo.

Tomei seu membro com gosto, querendo faze-lo gozar mais uma vez. Masturbei seu pênis pressionado ao meu, sentindo-o fazer o mesmo comigo. Nós olhávamos um pro outro, perdidos no desejo que sentíamos. Ele impôs seus lábios sobre os meus, ao me sentir gozar, seguindo-me logo depois. Eu o beijei com ânsia, cedendo-me pra ele... eu pertencia a Draco Malfoy.

E então o abracei, cercando-me dele, rodeando-o de mim. Depois do sexo, eu era seu abrigo, ele era minha casa.

\- Eu te amo. – eu murmurei.

\- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou de volta, segurando-me. – Meu garoto valente...

\- Preciso provocar você mais vezes. – eu ri, me afastando um pouco para olhar pra ele.

\- Você gostou? – ele quis saber.

Draco sempre perguntava, por mais óbvio que fosse meu prazer, ele sempre queria saber se algo tinha me desagradado. E eu adorava aquele carinho, aquela preocupação.

\- Eu sempre gosto. – eu contei a ele. – É como se você conhecesse meu corpo melhor que eu mesmo, como se soubesse cada desejo meu antes de eu sentir... você nunca decepciona.

\- Ah... Harry... – Draco suspirou, me trazendo pra mais um beijo. – Eu fui todo feito pro seu prazer, e você pro meu.

\- Você gostou? – eu fiz coro a sua pergunta. – Sempre quis fazer isso assim comigo? ... tão intenso... tão forte?

\- Não podia chegar assim no primeiro dia... você sairia correndo para as montanhas. – ele riu. – Isso é uma evolução em um relacionamento BDSM. Vem com a intimidade, com a confiança...

\- Eu provavelmente correria do cinto. – eu concordei.

\- O cinto te assustou? Você pareceu tão relaxado quando eu mostrei... – Draco disse, confuso e ansioso. – Doeu muito? Foi isso que te fez chorar?

\- Calma, meu amor, uma pergunta de cada vez. – eu sorri pra ele, acariciando seu rosto. – Não doeu tanto... as lágrimas foram... uma reação do meu corpo... era tudo extasiante demais ... foi quase que fisiológico... não sei te explicar.

\- Às vezes isso acontece. – ele assentiu, me acarinhando também.

\- Sobre a outra pergunta, não, não assustou. – eu continuei. – Não é a primeira vez que apanho de cinto, já sabia que seria suportável.

O rosto dele se anuviou, e ele ficou sério de repente.

\- Como? – a voz parecia se forçar a sair. – Alguém te agrediu?

\- Entre os trouxas, não é tão incomum que o pai ou um responsável bata no filho com um cinto. Apanhei várias vezes do meu tio Dursley quando era criança. – eu contei a ele.

\- Isso é... nossa isso é bárbaro. – Draco deixou escapar, e depois me olhou um pouco inseguro. – Desculpe se isso o ofende... eu não estou querendo insultar os trouxas... mas...

\- Não ofende. – eu o interrompi. – Existem bons bruxos e maus bruxos. Entre os trouxas isso se dá da mesma maneira... os pais de Hermione, por exemplo, jamais fizeram nada parecido com ela.

\- Entendo. – Draco assentiu. – Você gostaria que eu deixasse de usar o cinto com você... por causa dessa associação com o seu passado?

\- Não, eu gostei. Apesar da minha bunda estar ardendo. – eu disse a ele, rindo.

\- Está certo. – ele se permitiu rir também. – Agora me deixe cuidar de você.

Fiquei parado enquanto ele tratava das minhas nádegas, com o mesmo creme azul que já usara antes, aliviando-me na mesma hora. Ele fez feitiços para me limpar, tirando o do meu corpo o esperma, a lubrificação, a saliva e a cera de vela. Tudo aquilo me fazia sentir amado e precioso pra Draco.

Nós dois nos vestimos novamente para voltar pra festa. Quando eu estava terminando de ajeitar a gravata, ele me disse:

\- Você já pode tirar a choker.

\- Não posso ficar até o final da noite? – eu perguntei, sem querer tirá-la.

\- Pode. – ele disse, se aproximando. – Mas você não precisa... você não é meu submisso, é meu amor, meu companheiro.

\- Eu sei. – eu murmurei. – Mas é que isso foi tão bom...

\- E você ainda quer se sentir meu... – ele disse, deslumbrado.

\- Eu me sinto o tempo todo. – eu jurei. – Eu sou seu.


	43. Chapter 43

CAPÍTULO 43

NARRADO POR KIM HALL

Eu e Jorge dançávamos juntos, na pista de dança. Eu me deixava levar pela música, movimentando meu corpo, mexendo-me em um fluxo vibrante. Sempre tinha gostado de dançar, desde pequeno, mas vindo de uma família pobre e na qual a dança era considerada uma atividade exclusivamente feminina, eu nunca pude fazer aulas. Mas sempre que eu assistia alguma apresentação, que eu via alguém fazendo qualquer tipo de dança, eu ficava encantado com aquela arte.

\- Você dança muito bem... – Jorge disse em meu ouvido, como um sopro. – Tem umas dez pessoas só olhando pra você.

Jorge também era um cara muito solto, ele deixava o corpo se mover com o som. Mas as vezes eu percebia que seu equilíbrio chegava até um limite, e que ele tinha aprendido a ser cuidadoso com determinados tipos de movimento corporal.

\- Isso te preocupa? – eu perguntei, percebendo que, de fato, alguns homens me olhavam.

\- Não... não sou ciumento. – ele respondeu, tranquilo.

Era verdade. Jorge não era possessivo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu adorava nele, é o jeito que ele vivia tudo com liberdade. Ele dançava, beijava, transava, trabalhava, se relacionava, vivia... tudo como o mais livre dos homens, e essa liberdade se estendia, naturalmente, a mim. Mas as vezes queria que ele tivesse um pouquinho mais de ciúmes, na realidade nós nunca tínhamos chegado a falar mais abertamente sobre fidelidade e sentimentos.

\- Te dá tesão? – eu perguntei.

\- Te ver dançar assim? – ele questionou, seus olhos baixando sobre mim. Jorge tocou as minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto. – Sim... estou louco para ir pro quarto com você... levantar esse seu vestidinho grego... tirar sua cueca... te lamber todinho...

Minha libido se agitava, conforme as palavras sussurradas de Jorge iam arrepiando os pelos na minha nuca, perpassando meu corpo como uma descarga elétrica.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés para colar meus lábios do seu ouvido bom.

\- Eu estou sem cueca. – eu admiti, sabendo que o assanharia.

Me virei de costas pra ele no segundo seguinte, cantando junto com a música. Era uma cantora trouxa famosa, que falava sobre tudo o que eu sentia.

 _You're a shooting star I see_

 _A vision of ecstasy_

 _When you hold me, I'm alive_

 _We're like diamonds in the sky_

 _I knew that we'd become one right away_

 _Oh, right away_

 _At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

 _I saw the life inside your eyes_

 _So shine bright, tonight, you and I_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 _Eye to eye, so alive_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Eu me sentia alvoroçado pela música, pelo que ele tinha me dito, pela perspectiva de estar com ele naquela noite... aproveitava a posição pra aproximar nossos corpos, dançando junto a ele, mexendo o quadril que resvalava em seu corpo, as vezes roçando-se em seu membro levemente, como se fosse um acidente. Eu queria seduzi-lo, deixa-lo louco por mim.

\- Kim. – ele chamou meu nome com urgência, quando não aguentou mais, imprensando sua pélvis contra as minhas nádegas, as mãos firmes na minha cintura, mostrando-me sua rigidez. – Vamos pro seu quarto... deixe essa história de quarto de BDSM pra outro dia.

Nós tínhamos combinado de ir brincar no quarto de BDSM de Draco... não íamos fazer cenas de submissão nem nada, só nos divertir, mas naquele momento Draco e Harry estavam ausentes da festa, de modo que nós dois sabíamos que o quarto em questão estava ocupado. Sinceramente, eu nem queria ir para o quarto. Estava tão excitado ali, a música, as luzes, a sensação do corpo de Jorge no meu... eu não queria ir a lugar algum.

\- De jeito nenhum. – eu falei, mexendo com ele propositalmente. – Vou buscar uma água gelada pra você... quem sabe te acalma...

Quando fiz menção de me afastar, ele me segurou com força, mantendo-me na sua frente.

\- Não... fique aqui, é sério. – ele pediu, nervoso e inquieto. – Estou muito duro... essa roupa que estou usando não é nada discreta.

Eu ri baixinho imaginando a cena. Jorge era muito grande. Ele usava apenas aquele saiotezinho egípcio, certamente sua ereção ia marcar escandalosamente.

\- Tudo bem. – eu respondi, me compadecendo. – Mas você vai ter que ser um garoto obediente.

\- Já prometi que vou deixar você conquistar o Egito hoje. – ele brincou, referindo-se às nossas fantasias. – Espere só até que Draco e Harry voltem para que eles nos emprestem o quarto.

\- Não quero ir para quarto nenhum. Quero que me obedeça agora... – eu disse a ele, aproximando nossos corpos ainda mais, afastando um pouco a nós dois das demais pessoas que curtiam na pista de dança. – Estou excitado... quero que me toque...

\- Aqui? – ele era um misto de euforia e incredulidade.

\- Sim... preciso que coloque um dedo na boca e depois enfie dentro de mim. – eu disse, instruindo-o.

Eu tinha feito há uma meia hora antes os feitiços de preparação, quando fui ao banheiro. Jorge fez como eu pedi, senti seu dedo projetando-se por entre as minhas nádegas, me acariciando, massageando minha entradinha com a ponta do dedo antes de enfim me penetrar. Continuei dançando, com seu dedo enterrado dentro de mim. Os movimentos dele eram de uma cadência lenta.

\- Está gostoso? – Jorge falou, os lábios varrendo meu pescoço, beijando-me.

\- Uhm... – eu gemi em resposta. – Me dê mais.

Jorge tirou o dedo de dentro de mim e o lambeu, junto com um segundo dedo, molhando-os bem de saliva. Desceu novamente na direção do meu orifício, enfiando dentro de mim, socando um pouco mais forte. Eu tirei proveito da dinamicidade e ritmo da música para mexer o quadril e investir contra seu dedo, desfrutando daquilo.

\- Kim... vamos pro seu quarto... – ele implorou. – Sei que isso também não vai ser suficiente pra você por muito tempo... você está me deixando louco.

\- Você quer me comer, Jorge? – eu perguntei, sabendo a resposta.

\- Demais... não consigo nem explicar o quanto... – Jorge disse, rouco.

\- Se você quiser me comer... vai ter que ser aqui. – eu ofereci.

Ele ficou calado por uns dois ou três segundos, enquanto eu sentia seus dedos me deixarem.

\- Kim... você sabe que algumas pessoas podem acabar percebendo, não sabe? – ele questionou.

\- Isso te faz perder a vontade? – eu quis saber, devolvendo com outra pergunta.

Ele me virou de frente pra ele, em um súbito, olhando pros meus olhos. Eu podia ver no rosto dele a lascívia, o tesão, a luxuria que ardia entre nós.

\- Não... na verdade me excita... o risco de ser visto, a adrenalina. – ele sorriu, travesso, meu pau já duro encostando-se no dele. – Pelo jeito te excita também... mas tem muita gente conhecida aqui... até mesmo sua chefe...

Olhei pra Hermione bebendo com Rony, Gina e Krum a alguns metros de nós.

\- Então teremos que ser discretos... – eu disse, mordendo os lábios. – Você vai ter que me comer devagar... esperar as partes mais agitadas da música pra se mover mais rápido, pra que eu possa rebolar no seu pau...

Ele enfiou os dedos entre os meus cabelos lisos, na parte de trás da cabeça, puxando-os um pouco, arranhando a minha nuca e a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Sua boca me tomou para um beijo voraz e impetuoso, comprimindo os lábios contra os meus, sua língua me explorando, me tomando, me fazendo dele.

\- Você quer rebolar no meu pau? – ele perguntou, descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço, aprofundando-os, deixando em mim seu rastro, sua marca.

\- Sim... vou fazer bem gostoso... até você gozar. – eu prometi, sorrindo sensualmente pra ele.

Jorge me virou novamente, olhando para os lados, como se para perceber o que as demais pessoas faziam. A festa estava no auge. A maior parte dos convidados estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, devido a uma boa quantidade de cerveja. As pessoas dançavam, curtiam, conversavam, se beijavam, todas muito entretidas. Nós tínhamos nos afastado um pouquinho, para um canto, de modo que ninguém parecia olhar especificamente para nós. O clima escuro, com luzes de festa, auxiliava a esconder qualquer coisa.

Ele tirou o pênis de dentro da cueca fazendo um rápido feitiço de lubrificação. Se encostou na parede, para regular nossas alturas, abaixando-se um pouco, e eu me empinei pra trás, deixando seu pênis entrar devagar, até estar inteiro enterrado em mim. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu pau me expandir, me dilatar. Adorava aquele volume todo dentro de mim.

\- Aah que tesão... – eu gemi.

\- Que rabinho quente, apertado... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Adoro te sentir apertando meu pau.

Era Jorge dentro de mim, era a música, era o tesão, era meu voyeurismo/exibicionismo falando, era aquela situação excitante pra cacete, o risco de ser pegos tornava tudo muito mais emocionante, e no fundo eu sabia que nem me importaria que alguém visse, que alguém notasse que Jorge estava me comendo ali, aquilo aumentava meu apetite.

Eu requebrei o quadril em torno dele, enquanto suas mãos indecentemente apalpavam as minhas nádegas, apertando-me. Eu me agitava em volta daquele pau, estremecendo, oscilando com suas estocadas lentas, mas precisas.

\- Aah... – eu gemi, enquanto sua língua trabalhava na minha clavícula. – Mete com força Jorge...

E Jorge fez. Num tal estado de volúpia e alucinação, Jorge puxou minhas nádegas para os lados com as mãos, deixando-as totalmente separadas, meu rabinho escancarado pra ele. E se empurrou todo pra dentro... bruto, intenso, impetuoso. Eu gemi, mordi meus lábios pra não gritar, me apoiei na parede lateral para firmar meu corpo que oscilava com as suas estocadas violentas, quase selvagens dentro de mim.

Seu orgasmo foi tão vigoroso que esguichou dentro de mim por vários segundos, enchendo-me do seu fluido que escorria pela minha bunda e até na minha coxa, quente, viscoso, viril. Jorge gozou tanto que percebeu que tinha praticamente me inundado e fez um feitiço rápida pra me limpar, enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu ombro, ofegante, parecendo buscar um pouco de ar.

Ainda com o pênis rijo de excitação, olhei para os lados, pra ver se estávamos sendo observados, mas nenhuma cabeça parecia virada em nossa direção.

\- Eu quero te fazer gozar. – Jorge falou, acariciando meu corpo, eriçando-me. – Vire de frente pra mim pra que eu possa te tocar...

\- Eu quero sua boca em mim. – eu murmurei pra ele, discordando.

\- Não dá pra fazer isso aqui sem sermos vistos, Kim. – Jorge respondeu. – Vamos pro seu quarto...

Ele finalmente me convenceu. O puxei pela mão, escada a cima. A festa estava ótima, mas eu ia continua-la em outro lugar. Jorge me acompanhou a passos rápidos, tão ávido como eu para que chegássemos ao meu quarto. Quando finalmente entramos, trancando a porta atrás de nós, ele me pegou no colo com energia, deitando-me sobre os lençóis, deslizando-me sobre meu corpo na direção do meu pênis.

\- Não é meu pau que eu quero que você chupe... – eu expliquei.

Jorge entendeu rápido, erguendo as minhas pernas, expondo-me, ele sabia muito bem do que eu gostava.

\- Aah... Kim... você está todo aberto. – ele disse, fazendo uma breve carícia com a língua que contornou as bordas da minha entradinha sensível, que depois daquela potente atividade sexual, tinha ficado tão dilatada que eu tinha dificuldades em contrair.

\- Você sempre me lambe aí antes de me comer... – eu expliquei, olhando pra ele, excitado. – Mas é assim que eu fico depois, Jorge... ainda mais quando você faz com mais força que nem hoje...

Ele me massageou com a ponta do polegar, deixando um rastro de beijos pelas minhas nádegas, dando algumas mordidas suaves.

\- Está tão rosadinho... – ele falou, uma rouquidão característica de quando estávamos nos deixando levar pelo desejo. – Está doendo?

\- Um pouquinho... – eu gemi, manhoso. – Você deveria cuidar dele... dar uns beijinhos...

Vi Jorge erguer a cabeça pra me olhar, tocando em meu pau que latejava rígido, masturbando-o sem pressa.

\- Você é tão sexy... – ele disse, sorrindo, continuando a acariciar minha entradinha com os dedos. – Eu vou cuidar Kim... vou te dar muito carinho aqui.

Ele desceu os lábios sobre meu rabinho, me deixando tresloucado de tanto tesão, tocando-me no meu ponto mais doce. Ele me provava, me sorvia, deixava que a língua trabalhasse nas minhas preguinhas dilatadas, ali naquele lugar onde eu era tão dele. Eu gemi, gritei, pedi, disse que amava sentir aquilo.

Ele se deteve ali por um longo tempo, beijando meu orifício alargado que piscava pra ele. Suas mãos hábeis punhetavam meu membro teso, lubrificado, que se avolumava sob suas mãos.

\- Ah... me faz gozar assim... – eu supliquei, gemendo. – Dá prazer pro meu cuzinho Jorge.

Jorge lambeu, chupou, mamou ali com ainda mais fervor, enquanto manipulava meu pau já duro demais, cada vez mais veementemente. Eu gozei como uma onda, que me impulsionava para o extremo do prazer, arrebatando-me, me fazendo arder em cada toque, rasgar-me em deleite nos braços daquele homem.

O puxei pra mim, tremendo de satisfação, ainda convulsionando, contraindo, desfrutando daquele orgasmo. Jorge me abraçou com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo como se me acolhesse no próprio corpo. Eu deixei minha cabeça descansar em seu peito, abraçando-o.

\- Jorge... há algo que preciso dizer. – eu falei, sem caber mais dentro de mim, tomado de violentos sentimentos.

\- O que foi? – a preocupação em sua voz era latente, como sempre, como se ele estivesse disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por mim.

\- Vou dizer uma coisa a você que nunca disse a ninguém. – eu ergui a cabeça para olhar, o rosto sério, o coração disparado dentro do peito. – Porque não posso mais continuar a esconder isso de você. Mesmo que... mesmo que seja algo que te desagrade ouvir, Jorge... eu não posso mais...

\- Kim, você pode me dizer... seja lá o que for vamos resolver, tudo bem? – ele respondeu, tentando me transmitir confiança.

Senti o medo tentando me dominar, e eu lutei para controlar aquilo.

\- Tudo bem... – eu disse, respirando fundo. – Jorge... eu preciso contar a você... acho que não é o que está querendo ouvir mas... mas eu te amo.

Os olhos dele eram cálidos e ao mesmo tempo carregados de paixão.

\- Você me ama? – ele perguntou, como se não tivesse certeza do que ouviu.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

\- Sim, mas não vou te cobrar nada. – eu expliquei. – Eu entendo... eu te entendo... eu te vejo como uma pessoa muito livre.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- O que? Não vai me cobrar nada? O que quer dizer com pessoa muito livre? – seu tom era grave e desconfiado.

Eu me sentia enrolado nos meus próprios pensamentos e palavras. Me sentei na cama, tentando organizar minha mente.

\- Bom eu sei que você nunca chegou a me pedir em namoro, essa foi uma história dos nossos amigos que contaram pra sua família quando você estava desacordado depois da batalha. Eu tinha te salvado, você não ia desmentir. – eu ponderei, lembrando-me de como tínhamos começado a nos denominar "namorados". – E nunca tivemos uma conversa sobre isso, sobre exclusividade, sair com outras pessoas e tudo mais.

\- Não pedi porque achei que não era necessário um pedido formal, que eu já me sentia seu namorado e você o meu. – Jorge se sentou também, parecendo chateado. – Eu nunca achei que precisávamos falar sobre exclusividade. Não é evidente que não estamos saindo com outras pessoas?

\- Bom, é claro que não estou saindo com ninguém, eu quero só você, não consigo nem pensar em deixar outro homem me tocar. – eu disse, olhando pra baixo.

\- Porque acha que não é o mesmo pra mim? – ele reclamou, com irritação. – Eu praticamente vivo aqui na casa do Draco, que horas eu estaria me encontrando com outra pessoa?

Eu me sentia um pouco tonto e surpreso com aquela reação tão impetuosa. Será que eu tinha interpretado mal o comportamento tranquilo de Jorge? Eu achava que ele fosse do tipo amor livre, relacionamento aberto, essas coisas.

\- Jorge... olha eu não... eu não quis ofender você. – eu murmurei, olhando pra ele, arrependido. – Eu só achei que você não se importasse... você sempre deixa claro que não sente ciúmes...

Jorge segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando minha bochecha.

\- Um homem não precisa ser um maníaco controlador pra se importar, Kim. – ele disse, e eu sabia que se referia ao meu passado. – Pra mim não faz diferença se alguém te olha, se te deseja. Eu tenho confiança em você, sei que jamais me trairia.

\- Nunca. – eu concordei, devolvendo seu carinho, os olhos presos nos dele. – Nunca, Jorge, eu te amo.

Ele me puxou para um abraço forte, que me envolveu, apertando-me em sua pele nua e quente. Eu descansei ali, me sentindo acolhido, resguardado. Eu pertencia a Jorge Weasley e ele a mim. Eu o amava, por Merlin, o amava mais do que era possível expressar. Amor era uma palavra pequena para o que eu sentia.

\- Você é um bobo. – ele disse, em meu ouvido, a voz mais calma e feliz. – Um bobo de ter escondido isso de mim, enquanto eu estou aqui te amando todo esse tempo...

\- Você...? – eu me surpreendi com aquilo, afastando-me de súbito para encara-lo.

\- Eu te amo, Kim. E ouvir que você me ama foi a melhor... – ele respirou, a voz embargada, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. – Foi a melhor coisa que já senti. Eu só não tinha lhe dito ainda porque tinha medo que se assustasse... depois de tudo que você passou, eu não queria forçar a barra.

\- Ah... Jorge. – minhas lágrimas caíram junto com as dele, e eu colei nossos lábios. – Tudo valeu apena... cada coisa ruim que eu vivi... era meu caminho, me trouxe até você.


	44. Chapter 44

CAPÍTULO 44 – ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

NARRADO POR KIM HALL

Ultimamente, de modo geral, eu era um garoto que não podia reclamar da vida. Meu namoro com Jorge ia bem... ele era romântico, doce, carinhoso, companheiro, me fazia rir em qualquer situação, além de ser o melhor amante que eu poderia querer, sempre disposto a satisfazer minhas fantasias.

Meu curso na Universidade era cada vez mais instigante, e o estágio nos hospital se tornara ainda melhor depois que Hermione tinha retornado da licença. Sem precisar gastar com quase nenhuma despesa de moradia e alimentação, eu estava até conseguindo economizar um pouquinho para ajudar meus pais. Eles continuavam a não saber do meu namoro, mas enfim, nada era perfeito... eu os visitava sempre que podia.

Naquela semana completava seis meses que eu vivia na Mansão Malfoy, e se tinha uma coisa pela qual eu seria grato pra sempre, era por Draco e Harry terem entrado em minha vida. Não por uma questão financeira, claro que eu também era agradecido por aquele apoio, mas porque os dois me tratavam como parte da família. Eu me sentia querido na Mansão, me sentia em casa.

Por causa de tudo isso, eu gostava muito de ambos, muito mesmo, e estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para vê-los felizes. Então, quando um dia Draco me procurou, meio que escondido de Harry, parecendo nervoso e agoniado eu me dispus imediatamente a ajudá-lo.

\- Kim... preciso da sua ajuda. – ele me disse em uma noite na cozinha, aos sussurros, enquanto Harry estava na sala falando com Rony pelo Magicofone.

\- O que foi, Draco? Você parece aflito... – eu comentei, preocupado.

\- Eu... eu quero propor a Harry... quero pedir a ele que se case comigo... – sua pele que já era branca parecia ainda mais pálida, e Draco estava inquieto.

\- É isso? – eu exclamei, sorrindo, dando uma olhada na direção da sala para ter certeza de que não estávamos sendo ouvidos. – Claro que vou te ajudar, basta que você me diga do que precisa. Não fique tão nervoso, Draco... é evidente que Harry te ama, claro que ele vai aceitar.

Draco torceu as mãos, em evidente estresse.

\- É que pra mim... pra alguém como eu... só há um jeito de fazer isso... não sei se eu poderia abrir mão. – ele explicou.

\- Acho que não entendi. – eu franzi a testa, confuso.

\- Não vai ser como foi a festa de noivado de Blaise. Ele simplesmente fez o pedido a John, é algo bem menos tradicional. – Draco falou. – Eu não fui ensinado assim. Um noivado bruxo tradicional tem um ritual... uma série de magias, de juramentos que selam uma aliança.

\- Certo... olha, Harry não entende nada a respeito disso. Você deveria dizer a ele suas intenções, antes de dar início a um ritual como esse. – eu ponderei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo refletir sobre o que eu tinha dito. Me pediu para chamar algumas pessoas que seriam importantes estarem aqui. Segundo Draco, o noivado bruxo tradicional era um momento de reunião das famílias. No caso de Harry e Draco, suas famílias eram seus amigos.

Então, no dia combinado, a sala da Mansão Malfoy contava com a presença de todos os que Draco tinha me pedido para convidar: sr. e a sra. Weasley (que também eram meus sogros), Gui e Fleur, Percy, Gina, Rony e Hermione (com o pequeno Hugo), Jorge, Marcus e Neville, Luna, Blaise e John, eu e o próprio Draco que andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo ser capaz de abrir um buraco no tapete.

\- Fique calmo, Draco. – Marcus disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

Marcus e eu tínhamos enfim conversado. O que ele me disse tinha sido horrível em tantos aspectos que eu nem tinha sabido como reagir. Só de imaginar, aquelas roupas que usei para que ele usasse meu corpo, como um boneco vivo para se lembrar de alguém de quem gostou de verdade, como ele se utilizou de mim, como uma coisa sem sentimentos, me fez sentir terrível. Mas também despertou em mim muita pena dele, por suas incapacidades, por seus fantasmas. De certa forma, nós dois seguíamos em frente... era aquilo que realmente importava.

\- Não consigo... eu não... – Draco parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea.

Antes que ele ou qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouvimos o barulho da porta. Era Harry, que estava chegando em casa, depois da visita ao primo que ele fazia mensalmente, sempre em um domingo, após o almoço.

\- Nossa... todos estão aqui! – Harry exclamou, ao ver as pessoas na sala. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Draco segurou suas mãos, suando frio, os olhos azuis fitavam o namorado em evidente desassossego. Ele puxou Harry para mais perto de onde os outros estavam, que deixou-se levar, contaminando-se por aquele estado de apreensão.

\- Draco... o que houve? – a voz de Harry era urgente.

\- Eu pedi pra Kim chamar a todos aqui porque tenho a intenção de te pedir uma coisa. – ele explicou, indo direto ao ponto, a expressão refletindo sua impaciência. – Eu vou pedir a você que se case comigo.

Como eu imaginava que acontecesse, o rosto de Harry se desanuviou e um sorriso bonito se abriu pra Draco. Era a expressão de um homem apaixonado.

\- Eu... – Harry se preparou pra responder.

\- Não. – a voz de Draco era cortante, interrompendo-o, fazendo com que a confusão aparecesse no rosto do outro. – Antes de me responder, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

Harry esperou, com paciência.

\- Você sabe como é um noivado bruxo? Já viu acontecer? – ele perguntou.

\- Bom, eu vi quando Blaise pediu a John. – Harry parecia um pouco desorientado. – Também Rony e Hermione. Não é muito diferente dos trouxas.

\- Os Weasley não ligam muito pra isso. – Rony comentou, rindo baixinho.

\- O último da família que teve um noivado bruxo tradicional foi meu pai. – Arthur explicou.

\- Mas Blaise... Blaise é sonserino. – Harry apontou, parecendo perdido.

\- Sonserino não significa vir de uma família tradicional bruxa, Harry. – a voz de Blaise era calma, tentando dar um norte ao outro. – Minha mãe se tornou famosa por se casar e enviuvar sete vezes, enriquecendo as custas dos falecidos maridos. Nada muito conservador. Minha história é muito diferente das de Draco e Marcus.

Harry encarou Draco, aparentando um pouco mais de serenidade.

\- Certo... olha eu não me importo que tenhamos um noivado bruxo, embora eu não saiba ao certo o que isso signifique. – ele falou pro namorado. – Mas eu quero entender... você vem fazendo tanta força pra se afastar do passado... achei que a última coisa que iria querer seria um casamento com base nas mesmas tradições que todos os Malfoys antes de você se casaram. Não estou julgando... só quero entender porque isso é importante pra você...

\- Eu... Harry, nem toda tradição bruxa é ruim. Não existe nada de magia das trevas nesse ritual de noivado... ou no casamento em si. – Draco falou, ansioso. – Isso é importante pra mim porque eu cresci sentindo que assim é que deve ser um casamento, que um dia seria meu dever conhecer uma garota de boa família que meus pais escolhessem e fazer esse ritual. Claro que nada aconteceu dessa forma... mas eu sinto como se perdesse a honra se procedesse de outro jeito com você. Eu não posso me casar se não for assim... não posso me desprender disso. E o que eu sinto por você, eu te amo tanto... eu quero uma vida do seu lado, quero ser seu marido, quero me casar com você do jeito que acredito que tem ser. Se você me aceitar.

Harry ergueu a mão direita, movendo-a em um afago calmo na lateral no rosto de Draco, alisando seus cabelos loiros vagarosamente.

\- Aquiete o coração, meu amor. – ele disse, a voz mansa. – Eu entendo e respeito. Me mostre como fazemos isso...

O rosto de Draco era uma mistura de alívio e admiração.

\- É preciso que os presentes façam um círculo em volta de nós. – ele explicou, e em poucos segundos demos forma à circunferência ao redor dos dois, segurando as mãos.

O círculo era um conceito mágico poderoso, primitivo, como aprendia-se em algumas aulas em Hogwarts. No imaginário trouxa, a aliança de noivado/casamento que se colocava no dedo também simbolizava o fato da união não ter fim, assim como esta forma geométrica.

Draco tomou fôlego, empunhando a varinha e tirando uma pequena de caixinha de veludo do bolso. Antes de abrir, no entanto... virou-se para Marcus e Blaise.

\- Vocês são o mais próximo que eu tenho de família. – ele disse, desculpando-se.

Ambos se emocionaram com aquele pedido mudo, avançando para o interior do círculo, cada um colocando uma das mãos em um dos ombros de Draco. Aparentemente ambos conheciam o ritual, apesar de Blaise não acha-lo tão essencial aponto de querer utilizar em seu próprio casamento.

\- Me lembre dos votos, Marcus. – ouvi Blaise pedir ao amigo, enquanto ambos empunhavam a varinha. – Vi isso poucas vezes.

\- _Proelio_. – Marcus disse, e uma luz rosada saiu de sua varinha. – Eu, Marcus Lorenzo Vitaverza, o apoio, Draco Lucius Malfoy, meu irmão, em sua escolha. Convicto de seu bom julgamento, dou-lhe a certeza de que receberei seu futuro esposo como seu meu próprio irmão fosse.

Blaise repetiu as mesmas palavras, realizando o mesmo feitiço. Todos nós estávamos extremamente concentrados na cena que se desenrolava, muitos de nós jamais tinham presenciado aquilo. Era inegável a força mágica que tremulava no cômodo, fazendo-nos entender que aquele era um ritual sério, que não podia ser feito ou tratado levianamente.

Quando Marcus e Blaise retornaram ao círculo, dando as mãos aos demais, Draco colocou um joelho no chão e abriu a pequena caixinha. Lá havia um anel evidentemente antigo. Era uma peça simples, de ouro dourado, sem pedraria, com alguns desenhos cinzelados.

\- Uma joia de família? – Harry perguntou.

\- Está na família desde a idade média, foi dado por Armand Malfoy a sua noiva em 1091. Permaneceu no cofre por séculos, esquecido. Depois, meu pai o escolheu para dar a minha mãe. – Draco contou, parecendo engasgar-se com as palavras, inseguro. – Se você não o quiser, podemos usar outro anel. Sei que minha mãe não é sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

Ele parecia esperar alguma reação de Harry, uma possível postura negativa em relação a um objeto que tinha pertencido por tantos anos à mãe de Draco, que eu sabia ter se chamado Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Eu imagino o quanto significa pra você poder fazer isso com a aliança da sua mãe. Não há nada de errado, Draco... você a ama, e ela também o amava muito. – Harry disse, afetuoso. – E você talvez não saiba disso, mas antes de morrer, uma das últimas coisas que sua mãe fez foi salvar a minha vida.

Draco estava perplexo, como se esperasse ouvir qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Hermione, Neville, Luna e os Weasley já pareciam saber do que se tratava, mas Marcus, Blaise e John que também não eram próximos de Harry há muito tempo, pareciam igualmente impressionados.

\- Isso é sério? – a voz de Draco era um fiapo.

\- Sim, desculpe não dizer antes. Há muitas coisas sobre a guerra que você não sabe, eu não gosto muito de relembrar tudo aquilo, mas talvez seja importante pra nós dois. – Harry refletiu. – Mas o que importa agora é que você saiba que quero usar o anel... eu respeito sua mãe, Draco. Pelo que ela fez por mim, e principalmente por tudo que ela fez por você.

\- Eu... obrigado... – a emoção tingiu o rosto de Draco, que parecia prestes a chorar.

\- Não precisa ter medo, meu amor. – Harry tentou, outra vez, confortá-lo. – Faça como você planejou, como você acredita que tem que ser.

Draco aparentou ter tirado forças da suavidade das palavras que Harry lhe dizia.

\- _Proelio_. – ele disse, e aquela mesma luz envolveu o anel ainda na caixa. – Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, venho lhe pedir, Harry Tiago Potter, que seja hoje o meu noivo, aceitando tornar-se em breve o meu esposo, para dividir comigo meu destino, e me acompanhar até o fim dos meus dias. Eu juro que o protegerei com meu sangue, meus braços, minha varinha... e... e o meu nome.

Os votos eram lindos, verdadeiramente emocionantes. Draco tinha vacilado nas últimas palavras, porque sabia que embora fosse sua vontade, aquilo nunca poderia se concretizar. O nome dele não protegeria Harry, ao contrário, talvez até fizesse com que o Eleito fosse apontado por se casar com um ex Comensal da Morte de uma família conhecida pelo envolvimento nas artes das trevas, por mais que Draco empregasse um esforço inumano pra desfazer essa imagem.

\- Sim. – Harry afirmou. – Eu aceito.

Aquilo era tudo muito potente, poderoso. Draco tirou o anel da caixa, colocando-o no dedo de Harry, que alargou-se magicamente, deixando de ter a forma do dedo fino de Narcisa para assumir as proporções do novo dono. A intensidade do tom de rosa da luz se acentuou, cobrindo anel, espalhando-se em espirais pela mão esquerda de Harry, subindo pelo braço.

A magia se propagou em ondas, agitando o círculo, vibrando por todos nós, atravessando-nos.

\- Acabou? – Harry perguntou, assim que Draco se levantou do chão, tomando-o para um beijo apaixonado.

\- Não... – Draco disse, com calma. – Agora, no ritual, seus pais precisariam me conceder sua mão.

\- Mas eu sou órfão. – Harry disse o óbvio, debilmente.

\- Eu sei. – ele lhe fez um afago terno nas costas das mãos, onde agora repousava a aliança. – Mas eu pensei... você sempre diz que os Weasley são sua família...

\- Nós faremos. – Molly se precipitou para dentro do círculo, passando um braço ao redor de Harry. – Você é como um filho... sempre foi. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo incapaz de falar. Molly já chorava, abraçada no menino.

\- Alguém deveria ter preparado o coração da minha mãe. – Jorge sorriu, olhando-a amorosamente. – Ela não é mais a mesma garotinha.

\- Alguém deveria ter preparado a roupa de Harry, com uma boa capa de chuva. – Rony brincou. – Quando terminar, mamãe terá deixado ele encharcado de tantas lágrimas.

\- Ora, ela não tem um casamento decente desde mim e Fleur. – Gui cutucou o irmão. – Já que você e Hermione resolveram fugir pra casar longe da família.

\- Fiquem quietos todos vocês. – Molly fungou. – Hoje é o dia de Harry.

Molly e Arthur se posicionaram no centro do círculo, Molly ao lado do Eleito e o sr. Weasley ao lado da esposa.

\- Eu, respeitosamente, peço a mão do seu filho em casamento. – Draco disse aos meus sogros.

Ambos acenderam a varinha, dizendo " _Proelio_ ", fazendo com que a já conhecida luz cor de rosa envolvesse as mãos unidas do casal de noivos, mostrando a benção dos "pais".

\- Nós lhe confiamos nosso filho e o recebemos no seio de nossa família, como um de nós. – Arthur Weasley fez os votos, concluindo o ritual.

Quando a luz cessou e o noivado bruxo chegou ao fim, Draco encarou o homem com tamanha intensidade que calou a todos os presentes. Embora aqueles fossem votos de um ritual tradicional, repetido através das gerações, aquelas palavras na boca de Arthur Weasley, dirigidas a um Malfoy, tinham um peso. A inimizade entre o sr. Weasley e Lucius Malfoy fora lendária, assim como a dos pais deles, e de seus avós, e dos que vieram antes.

\- Imagino o quão difícil não deva ter sido para o senhor fazer esses votos. – Draco disse, sério.

\- Deixe o passado onde ele pertence, Draco. – Arthur disse, bondoso. Ele sabia que aquele garoto não era seu pai, que não valia a pena remoer aquilo.

\- Não. Você disse me receber em sua família. Eu carrego o peso da minha nas costas, não só das ações deles, mas de tudo que significou pra mim ser um Malfoy. – Draco disse. – Deste modo, não posso ser recebido na sua família de cabeça erguida sem fazer o que é necessário.

\- Draco, meu querido... – Molly demonstrava ter todas as palavras de uma mãe amorosa pra ele.

\- Deixe, Molly. – Arthur cortou, olhando para Draco com seriedade.

Draco se ajoelhou, de súbito, fazendo todos arquejarem, completamente pasmos. Harry o olhava cheio de amor, como se o quisesse pegar no colo, mas estivesse forçando-se a deixa-lo ir a até o fim.

\- Perdão por ofender sua família, por todo mal que involuntariamente ou voluntariamente causei, pelo atentado a vida do Rony, que por minha culpa poderia ter morrido envenenado por uma garrafa de Hidromel. Perdão por ser o responsável por deixar os Comensais entrarem em Hogwarts na noite da morte de Dumbledore, as cicatrizes no rosto de Gui são minha culpa. – ele disse, de cabeça baixa.

Eu tinha acompanhado à época, pelo Profeta Diário, o julgamento de Draco Malfoy. Eu sabia que ele era só um menino, coagido, pressionado, com a família sob duras ameaças de morte nas mãos de Voldemort. Mas sem dúvida não se podia dispensar a mágoa, a culpa que havia em seus ombros.

\- Você quer o perdão bruxo? A tradição? – Arthur perguntou.

\- Sim. – Draco respondeu.

\- O que? Não. – Molly grasnou. – Ele é um menino... você não vai fazer uma brutalidade dessas com ele...

\- O que significa esse perdão bruxo? – Harry perdeu a compostura, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Draco, sacudindo-o um pouco. – Não é o suficiente que ele te perdoe?

\- Draco Malfoy tem mais honra do que Lucio jamais teve. – o sr. Weasley disse, com certo orgulho na voz. – Vou fazer como ele quiser que eu faça. Vou dar a ele o que ele achar que precisa.

\- O que é esse perdão bruxo? – eu perguntei, sem entender.

A maior parte das pessoas presentes não parecia saber me responder. John, Blaise e Marcus claramente entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas permaneceram calados, aguardando.

\- Por favor. – Draco pediu.

\- _Ignosco tibi_. – Arthur Weasley proferiu, uma luz desprendendo-se dele próprio, alcançando Draco, atingindo-o.

O rosto de Draco se contorceu de dor e ele pareceu estar sendo purgado daquilo. Não durou mais que dois segundos. Quando levantou, um pouco tremulo, Arthur Weasley abriu os braços para recebe-lo, segurando-o como a um filho.

\- Você é um homem digno, Harry não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor. – ele disse.

Draco se afastou, claramente emocionado, voltando-se para o noivo. Harry o puxou para um beijo sôfrego, abraçando-o fortemente, trazendo-o pra si, como se quisesse mantê-lo ali, resguardado, e nunca mais deixa-lo ir.

\- Juro que todos os dias vou lutar pra ser o homem que você merece. - Draco disse, entre toques cheios de ternura que cativavam a todos nós.

\- Eu amo você. – Harry se declarou. – E me enche de orgulho ser seu companheiro pro resto da vida, pra lutar todas as batalhas que vierem ao seu lado, pra te admirar em momentos como agora, admirar a sua força, a sua integridade. E também pra aceitar cada defeito seu, cada problema que vier, como você também parece disposto a lidar com os meus... porque vou errar, Draco. Vou te desapontar, vou despejar em você minhas imperfeições. Não vai ser fácil o casamento de dois garotos teimosos, obstinados, com passados conturbados, e cheios de mania... mas com o seu amor posso fazer qualquer coisa.

\- É tudo o que eu preciso, Harry. – as lágrimas de Draco vertiam, escorrendo pela face sem constrangimento algum. – Seu amor.

E enquanto olhava, pensei em como aquele amor tinha mudado tudo. Tinha sido aquele amor que tinha aproximado tanta gente diferente ali, propiciado tantas amizades. Tinha sido aquele amor que tinha derrotado os Purificadores do Sangue. Tinha sido aquele amor, o amor de Draco e Harry, que tinha possibilitado a união entre Neville e Marcus, entre eu e Jorge. Tinha sido aquele amor que tinha mudado completamente a minha vida.

Acho que todo grande amor era assim. Imensurável. De enormes efeitos, consequências, espalhando mais e mais amor, mais e mais felicidade para todos ao seu redor.

FIM


	45. Chapter 45

EPÍLOGO

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

\- Essa noite quero anunciar uma substituição em nosso corpo docente. – disse a diretora Minerva McGonagall, durante o jantar. – Vamos todos dar as boas-vindas ao professor Marcus Vitaverza, que teve a bondade de assumir a disciplina de Poções e o cargo de diretor da casa Sonserina, no lugar do professor Slughorn que, como todos sabem, há alguns anos vem manifestando seu desejo de se aposentar depois de décadas de dedicação a nossa escola.

Uma alta rodada de aplausos fez-se ouvir no grande salão, sobretudo na mesa da Sonserina, onde as meninas batiam palmas com muito entusiasmo e faziam comentários nada discretos umas para as outras.

\- Seu namorado está fazendo sucesso. – eu mexi com Neville, cutucando-o com o cotovelo, sentado ao seu lado na mesa dos professores.

Eu tinha assumido as turmas do primeiro ao sétimo ano em Hogwarts, na disciplina de DCAT, logo após meu casamento com Draco.

\- Marcus sempre fez todas as cabeças se virarem pra ele, onde quer que fosse. – Neville deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Desde novo ele é assim.

Eu me lembrava um pouco de Marcus na Sonserina, no meu tempo de escola, ele era realmente um garoto bonito e popular. Mas eu nunca tinha reparado muito nele.

Marcus caminhou até nós, sorridente, sentando-se do outro lado de Neville.

\- Professor Vitaverza. – eu cumprimentei, maroto.

\- Quanta formalidade. – Hagrid riu, sentado do meu outro lado. – Não vai pedir que eu lhe chame de professor Potter né? Acho que eu não poderia.

\- Professor Malfoy Potter no caso né? – Marcus me provocou, rindo. – Há um nome do meio aí desde que ele se tornou um homem casado.

O casamento bruxo tradicional, com os votos nos quais Draco tinha insistido em fazer, incluíam necessariamente a transferência do nome dele pra mim. Porém, ele tinha me dito que o "Malfoy" poderia ficar sendo só mais um nome do meio, de forma que eu passara a me chamar Harry Tiago Malfoy Potter. Eu tinha achado aquilo bom, tinha gerado menos burburinho, além de eu poder manter o sobrenome do meu pai, o que era realmente importante pra mim.

\- Eu acho que está na ora de você mostrar mais respeito por nós como professores dessa instituição, Hagrid. – Neville brincou. – Afinal não o chamamos de Rúbeo.

\- RÁ! – Hagrid debochou, gargalhando. – Ora vejam só. Mal saíram das fraldas! Vou ter que contar essa para Franco e Alice.

\- Eles te mandaram um abraço. – Neville disse, sorrindo. – Visite-os sempre que puder, Hagrid, os Medibruxos disseram que é muito importante o contato com as pessoas que eles já conheciam antes.

O tratamento dos pais de Neville com a _Scrophulariaceae nigrum_ estava dando excelentes resultados. Franco e Alice Longbottom já tinham conseguido reconhecer quem eram seus antigos amigos e familiares. Sua nova situação fez com que eles quisessem sair do St. Mungus para viver com a mãe de Franco, Augusta Longbottom, há alguns meses.

\- Augusta está felicíssima de ter o filho e a nora em casa. – disse McGongall, que já se sentara junto aos professores e participava da conversa. Ela tinha estudado com a avó de Neville e ambas eram muito amigas. – Está muito orgulhosa de tudo o que você fez para trazer seus pais de volta, Neville.

\- É uma pena que eles não possam ficar comigo. – Neville abriu um sorriso triste. – Sempre achei que quando eles recuperassem a memória, a sanidade, nós iriamos ficar juntos. Mas os Medibruxos disseram que não é bom, que meu rosto é desconhecido pra eles.

McGonagall franziu a testa, demonstrando irritação.

\- Ora é claro que não é. – Hagrid exaltou-se antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – São seus pais. O rosto mais familiar do mundo pra eles é o seu.

\- Exatamente. – a diretora falou, com determinação. – É bom que eles fiquem com Augusta porque ainda estão muito desorientados, Neville. Ela tem mais tempo disponível para atender as necessidades deles. Você é muito jovem, está começando sua carreira agora...

\- Eu... – Neville abriu a boca, pronto para responder.

Eu estava certo de que ele estava prestes a dizer que abriria mão de tudo para cuidar dos pais.

\- Eu sei que você faria qualquer coisa pelos seus pais, mas como é que eles iriam se sentir se você deixasse suas pesquisas, suas aulas? – Minerva perguntou, com gentileza. – Eles estão com a sua avó, você pode vê-los sempre que quiser. E pode apostar que eles o reconhecem.

\- Claro que o reconhecem. – Marcus olhava para o namorado amorosamente. – Ontem mesmo Alice me pediu pra tomar conta de você.

\- Ela pediu? – Neville voltou os olhos pro outro. – Ela sabe sobre nós? Achei que vovó não tinha contado ainda...

\- Ah, Neville... as mães sempre sabem. – McGonagall sorriu.

\- Porque não vamos para lá cedo amanhã? – perguntou Marcus. – É sábado, podemos passar o dia com eles.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo mais feliz.

\- / -

Mais tarde, naquela noite, eu cheguei em casa pela Rede de Flu, encontrando Draco, Jorge e Kim bebendo cerveja no sofá. Kim tinha se formado em Medibruxaria e ele e Jorge tinham decidido alugar uma casa juntos a cerca de um mês. Eu estava morrendo de saudades de ambos, visto que Kim tinha morado comigo durante todos os anos da faculdade e Jorge tinha sido como se morasse, pois ele raramente dormia fora da Mansão.

\- Eu estava pensando quando é que vocês iam se lembrar dos amigos. – eu reclamei, fazendo um beicinho.

Peguei uma cerveja e me sentei ao lado de Draco, relaxando no sofá.

\- Quanta carência. – Kim brincou.

\- Harry está praticamente de luto desde que vocês se mudaram daqui. – Draco comentou, rindo.

\- Mas eu nunca morei aqui. – Jorge apontou.

Jorge Weasley exibia uma falsa expressão inocente.

\- Você quer enganar quem com essa conversa, Jorge? – eu o provoquei. – Seu apartamento era praticamente um escritório. Você só usava pra fins de trabalho.

\- Eu já te peguei fazendo xixi com a porta aberta. – Draco reiterou meu ponto.

\- Não foi como se você tivesse visto uma grande novidade. – Jorge revirou os olhos.

\- Bom, não foi uma novidade. – Draco riu. – Sobre a parte do grande...

O comentário fez com que todos nós déssemos gostosas gargalhadas. Jorge deu um soco leve no ombro do meu namorado.

\- Cuidado, Malfoy. – ele falou, chamando-o propositalmente pelo sobrenome. – Seu marido pode achar que você está interessado.

\- De forma nenhuma, sei que Draco só tem olhos pra mim. – eu defendi Draco, calmamente. – Quer dizer... olhamos pra você também, Jorge. Mas isso é só porque não dá pra não olhar. Meio que ocupa todo o campo de visão.

\- É como ir a Londres e não olhar pra Torre do Big Ben. – Draco apontou.

\- Não sei se fico constrangido ou lisonjeado. – Jorge respondeu, colocando a mão sobre o peito, teatralmente.

\- Deixe de ser fingido, Jorge Weasley. – Kim ralhou com o namorado, em tom de brincadeira. – Não existe constrangimento nenhum dentro de você. Acho que você seria capaz de falar sobre isso com a sua própria mãe sem nem ficar vermelho.

\- Também não precisa exagerar. – Jorge fez uma careta.

\- Falando em mãe, Kim... como ficou a situação com seus pais? – eu quis saber, mudando completamente de assunto.

Ele vinha falando muito em ajudar os pais, agora que tinha se tornado um Medibruxo do St. Mungus. Kim tinha se formado com notas excelentes, conseguindo uma proposta imediata de emprego, com um bom salário.

\- Bem... consegui fechar negócio com a casa em Little Whinging. Você tinha razão, o lugar é tranquilo e eles adoraram a vizinhança. Principalmente seu primo Duda e Alice, foram muito receptivos. – Kim comentou, em tom agradecido. – Agora posso dar a eles uma boa aposentadoria.

\- Você é um bom filho, Kim. – Jorge acariciou o braço do namorado.

\- Eles foram bons pais. – Kim respondeu, em tom definitivo.

Draco e eu trocamos olhares breves. Sabíamos que Kim sofria com a não aceitação dos pais em relação ao relacionamento com Jorge. Nos últimos anos, ele tinha chegado a contar a família sobre o namoro, mas o pai tinha sido categórico em sua negativa. No entanto, Kim continuava leal a família, sempre querendo fazer de tudo para ajudá-los. Eu não o julgava, se meus pais estivessem vivos, eu jamais os abandonaria para uma velhice solitária e difícil em Whitechapel. Não importa o que fizessem.

Depois de mais algumas cervejas e conversa jogada fora, Jorge e Kim se despediram de nós, indo embora pela Rede de Flu. Eu me acomodei junto ao corpo de Draco no sofá, que me abraçou carinhosamente.

\- Como foi a primeira noite de Marcus em Hogwarts? – ele quis saber.

\- Ele estava bem alegre. – eu comentei, lembrando-me. – Acho que vai ser engraçado. Ele e Neville, um diretor da Sonserina e o outro diretor da Grifinória.

\- Está ficando cheio de homens bonitos nesse corpo docente de Hogwarts. – Draco riu, me provocando. – Será que não tem uma vaguinha pra mim?

\- Engraçadinho. – eu comentei. – As alunas faltaram aplaudir Marcus de pé. Parecia até que Gilderoy Lockhart tinha voltado a lecionar.

\- Marcus sempre fez muito sucesso com as mulheres, desde garoto. – ele disse, sorrindo.

\- Neville comentou algo parecido durante o jantar. Sabe... eu me lembro de Marcus ser popular na escola, mas nunca prestei tanta atenção nele. – eu olhei pro meu marido, perdendo-me em seus olhos azuis. – Acho que desde aquele tempo, eu só tenho olhos pra um único sonserino.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele, aquele tom de tempestade, que sempre aparecia quando eu falava algo assim. Ele me apertou mais junto ao seu corpo.

\- Você me odiava. – ele acusou.

\- Não mais do que você. – eu devolvi, acariciando seu rosto. – Nunca ouviu falar que o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas?

\- O que quer dizer? – Draco perguntou, intenso. – Que desde aquele tempo já estávamos destinados? Prometidos um pro outro?

\- Quero dizer que eu nunca consegui ser indiferente a você, e nem você a mim. – eu comentei. – Quero dizer que esse desejo sempre esteve lá... latente... aguardando pra se libertar.

Ele me puxou para um beijo delicioso, doce e ao mesmo tempo cheio de vigor, mordendo meus lábios, sugando-os, avermelhando-os. Eu me entreguei pro toque dele, para suas mãos que passeavam pelo meu corpo, me apertando, tirando minha camisa.

\- Eu quero você. – ele esclareceu, rouco de excitação. – Agora.

Eu ajoelhei ali mesmo, no tapete, submisso como ele me queria, como eu adorava.

\- Sou seu, senhor. – eu murmurei, jurando.

E deixei que ele me tomasse para mais uma noite de luxúria e prazer, como só Draco Malfoy sabia me dar.


	46. Chapter 46

NOTA DA AUTORA

Pessoal em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer todo o carinho de vocês. Os comentários, as teorias, os desejos sobre o futuro dos personagens, tudo ia me mostrando o real envolvimento dos leitores com a história, o que me deu muita motivação para seguir escrevendo e me dedicar a essa fanfic.

 **Essa fanfic também estará disponível no wattpad ( user/BenDumbledore212121) - sigam e comentem lá !**

Em segundo lugar, vim avisar que estou com algumas ideias e vou começar uma nova história Draco/Harry. Porém, agora em março retorno minhas aulas na faculdade então o ritmo dos capítulos não vai ser como eu estava postando nesses últimos três meses na "Cinquenta Tons de Verde e Prata".

 _ **O link pra nova está aqui: s/13220630/1/A-For-de-um-Malfoy - A FORÇA DE UM MALFOY**_

Enquanto isso, tenho algumas outras histórias Drarry publicadas mais antigas, vou deixar o link pra vocês:

s/11858924/1/Voc-meu-espelho-Drarry - VOCÊ É MEU ESPELHO

s/12500130/1/Uma-nova-hist-Harry-Potter-10-anos-depois-DRARRY-COMPLETA - UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA HARRY POTTER 10 ANOS DEPOIS

s/11861039/1/Recome - RECOMEÇAR

s/13091470/1/Hogwarts-sempre-ajudar-aqueles-que-a-ela-recorrerem-DRARRY - HOGWARTS SEMPRE AJUDARÁ AQUELES QUE A ELA RECORREREM


	47. Chapter 47

CAPÍTULO BONUS – CASAMENTO – PARTE 1

NA: Pessoal, eu tenho um carinho super especial por essa fanfic. Muitas vezes volto aqui para ler, e gosto muito do relacionamento dos personagens, é, sem dúvida, minha favorita de todas as que escrevi. Então, como um especial da semana do dia dos namorados, estou fazendo um capítulo bônus, sobre o dia do casamento de Harry e Draco, que vai ser publicado em duas partes. Não sei se vocês ainda acompanham aqui, mas espero que gostem. Beijos

NARRADO POR HARRY POTTER

Eu olhei a mim mesmo no espelho de um quarto no térreo da Mansão Malfoy, que fora totalmente preparado para mim naquele dia. Fazia cerca de seis meses que eu tinha sido pedido em casamento por Draco, também na nossa casa, e eu tinha insistido que nosso casamento ocorresse ali, onde tínhamos sido e continuávamos a ser tão felizes.

Foi Jorge quem assumiu a organização do casamento, junto com John, que desde o último aniversário de Draco, mostrava um incrível talento como organizador de eventos. Kim também estava ajudando, quando podia, mas os estágios e disciplinas do curso de Medibruxaria estavam requerendo muito de sua dedicação, e Hermione, que voltara da licença maternidade, insistia em ser auxiliada por aquele a quem considerava o melhor curandeiro em formação que ela já tinha visto, desde que se graduara Medibruxa.

Os amplos e já belíssimos jardins da Mansão Malfoy foram meticulosamente decorados e preparados para a receber nossos convidados para a cerimônia que ocorreria às 11h da manhã, e depois mesas tinham sido organizadas ao ar livre para que todos almoçássemos. Uma empresa tinha sido contratada para o buffet, cozinhando e servindo a comida e a bebida; tratava-se de uma equipe indicada por Jorge, a qual John estava comandando com olhos atentos, para que nada saísse errado.

Naquele momento, eu terminava de me vestir, tentando, em vão, ajeitar sozinho a gravata azul claro. Era importante que eu vestisse azul, tinha me dito a senhora Weasley, que assumira a responsabilidade, no papel de minha mãe, de me informar o que cabia a mim naquele casamento tradicional bruxo.

"O azul é a cor das noivas" – ela me contara. – "Significa calma, serenidade, confiança, espiritualidade, discernimento".

Eu sabia que, sendo uma cerimônia tradicional, onde os papéis de gênero eram bem demarcados, eu tinha ficado com as funções da noiva, para que Draco pudesse realizar seu desejo de casar-se como ele fora preparado a vida toda para fazer. Eu seguia todas as orientações de Molly Weasley com atenção e sem pestanejar. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, queria dar a Draco o casamento que ele tinha imaginado.

John tinha me ajudado a escolher um terno bonito no tom certo de azul. Eu não era grande coisa em comprar roupas, mas estava satisfeito com o resultado. Ao final, minhas vestes eram bem cortadas, de um tecido bonito em um tom de azul claríssimo, que fora usado para confeccionar a calça social, o colete e o blazer ajustado e elegante. Embaixo, eu vestia uma camisa social branca, e a gravata tinha um tom de azul um pouco mais escuro que o restante da roupa. John também tinha me auxiliado na escolha de sapatos sociais mais confortáveis, em um tom caramelo.

Eu tinha de escolher três damas de honra, e segundo a tradição, cada uma delas usaria uma cor, simbolizando algo de bom para o casamento. No entanto, como eu não era bem uma noiva, não vi problemas que parte das minhas damas de honra fossem do sexo masculino. E foi assim que vi Molly entrar no quarto, carregando uma cesta imensa de flores, acompanhada de Hermione, Kim e Rony.

\- Ah, aí está minha dama de honra e meus dois "damos de honra". – eu sorri, me referindo a Mione, Kim e Ron.

\- Não acredito que sou um damo de honra. – Ron reclamou. – Por que estou vestindo rosa?

Meu amigo vestia-se de forma semelhante a mim, mas a cor de sua calça, colete, blazer e gravata, ao invés de azul, eram de um tom, também bastante claro e discreto, de rosa.

\- Não acredito que você ainda esteja reclamando disso, Rony. – Hermione revirou os olhos para ele, dizendo com condescendência. – Já lhe disse que foi a cor que sobrou. Não tem nada demais, hoje em dia muitos homens heterossexuais vestem rosa.

\- "A cor que sobrou". – Rony resmungou. – Se rosa é tão bom, por que ninguém mais quis?

Meus "damos"/damas de honra, conforme a sra. Weasley, tinham que vestir rosa, verde e branco. O rosa significava a ternura, o romantismo, a sensibilidade e o amor. O verde significava a esperança, a vitalidade, a harmonia e o crescimento. E o branco a pureza, a paz, a honestidade e a bondade.

Era tudo muito simbólico e mágico.

\- Porque verde é uma cor mais discreta. – disse Hermione. – E eu pude escolher um tom mais escuro que não fosse tão chamativo. Você sabe que meu corpo ainda não voltou como era antes, desde o nascimento de Hugo.

Hermione tinha optado por um vestido verde musgo, num tom mais escuro e fechado. O tecido era bonito, pregueado, moldava-se em seu corpo com um caimento bonito. Ela tinha caprichado. Eu não a via tão linda desde aquele baile de inverno, no quarto ano.

\- Hermione, você continua a ser a mulher mais linda desse mundo. – Rony disse a ela, em tom sério. – E não falo isso só porque você é minha esposa.

\- Rony tem razão. – eu concordei. – E não digo isso só porque você é minha melhor amiga.

\- Os dois tem razão. – Kim disse a ela, entrando na brincadeira. – E eu não digo isso só porque você é minha chefe.

Hermione riu.

\- Tá bom, seus bajuladores. – ela exclamou, em meio a risada. – Mas o verde continua sendo meu.

\- E o branco é meu. – disse Kim. – Eu sou muito ruivo e tenho sardas, não gosto de como fico de rosa.

\- Isso não faz sentido algum. – Rony reclamou pra Kim, com indignação. – Eu sou tão ruivo quanto você.

\- Mas você não tem ideia sobre o que combina ou não. – Kim o provocou, sorridente.

\- Vamos parar com essa discussão, que está quase na hora da cerimônia e eu preciso colocar as flores em vocês. – disse a sra. Weasley, com eficiência. – Se eu não aparecer com os quatro bem floridos em 20 minutos, aquele menino John vai ter um troço.

\- Ele está muito envolvido com a organização. – concordou Kim, com fervor. – Blaise falou que pela primeira vez na vida está achando John assustador.

Sra. Weasley e Kim começaram a acrescentar flores verdes nas roupas e cabelos de Hermione. As flores eram importantes no casamento bruxo, como eu tinha sido informado. Era tradição que as damas de honra, e sobretudo a noiva, usassem o maior número de flores possíveis presas às vestes e ao cabelo, conferindo prosperidade ao casamento.

\- Harry, não acredito que você tenha me deixado usar uma cor que não combina. – Ron disse pra mim, em voz baixa, ciumento. – Só para seu novo melhor amigo poder usar branco.

Olhei para Kim, vestido de forma semelhante a mim e a Rony, só que na cor branca.

\- Ron. – eu disse seu nome, puxando-o um pouco para o lado, afastando-o dos outros três. – Você acha que sei o que combina? Tive que pedir a outra pessoa que escolhesse a minha própria roupa.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim.

\- Está certo. – ele disse, a contragosto, dando-se por vencido.

\- Olha só, desde o início sabia que isso seria um pouco complicado pra você. – eu falei baixinho, para que só eu e ele ouvíssemos. – A coisa toda de "damo de honra", a roupa rosa, as flores que sua mãe está colocando na gente.

\- Não é complicado pra você? – ele quis saber. – Meio que... ser a noiva?

Eu ri, baixinho.

\- É importante pra Draco se casar assim. E eu o amo. Provavelmente não teria escolhido me casar coberto de flores azuis, mas gosto de poder realizar esse sonho dele. – eu disse, com simplicidade. – Pra mim, estar com ele é tudo que importa. Eu me contentaria em assinar um papel vestindo jeans e camiseta, e depois chamar todo mundo pra comer pizza e beber cerveja.

\- É bom ver você tão feliz, Harry. – o rosto do meu melhor amigo se apaziguou. – Sabe, eu fiquei muito preocupado depois que houve aquilo com Philip. Tive medo de você nunca superar seus sentimentos por ele, de você nunca encontrar alguém que fosse estar ao seu lado de verdade.

\- Eu também tive. – murmurei, baixinho. – Mas eu encontrei Draco. Ou melhor, reencontrei Draco.

\- É, de certa forma ele sempre esteve lá. Te irritando a vida inteira. – Ron brincou, rindo.

\- É. – eu concordei, rindo também.

\- Vamos lá, já deve estar quase na nossa vez de ficar floridos. – Ron comentou, olhando pra Hermione, que agora ajudava Molly a cobrir Kim de flores brancas.

\- Antes quero dizer uma coisa, Ron. – eu falei, segurando seu antebraço, impedindo-o de se aproximar dos outros. – Quero te dizer que, embora eu ame Hermione, e que Kim tenha se tornado muito importante pra mim nesse último ano; se eu só pudesse escolher uma única dama de honra, seria você. Você foi, literalmente, a primeira pessoa que eu me lembro de ter gostado de mim de verdade. Eu não poderia fazer isso sem você.

\- Ah, Harry, você é meu irmão. - as orelhas vermelhas, como quando ele ficava constrangido, a voz embargada de emoção. – Eu iria até o inferno, vestido de rosa brilhante com um milhão de flores cor de rosa, por você.

E eu o puxei para um abraço, sentindo o conforto e o afeto de se estar nos braços de um irmão.

\- / -

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Porque ele está demorando tanto? – eu quis saber, nervoso com o fato de Harry não ter aparecido ainda.

Eu não o via desde a noite anterior, como era o costume, ele tinha dormido na Toca, pois já tinha entregado seu apartamento alugado no centro de Londres há algum tempo para morar definitivamente comigo.

Eu estava em pé, na frente de nossos convidados, já acomodados nos bancos, esperando a cerimônia começar. A minha direita estava Blaise, meu padrinho. Do outro lado estava Marcus, que ficara muito emocionado quando eu pedira que ele celebrasse o casamento. Ele era formado em Direito Bruxo, logo, tinha podido certificar-se e pedir autorização ministerial para realizar a cerimônia. Além disso, assim como eu, ele conhecia cada passo daquele ritual tradicional do casamento mágico, o que o qualificava para fazer as magias necessárias que efetivariam minha união com Harry.

\- John já foi busca-lo. – disse Blaise, tranquilizador.

E como se aquilo fosse sua deixa, John apareceu novamente nos jardins, fazendo um floreio com a varinha, para que os violinos começassem a tocar a antiga música da família Malfoy. Eu não a ouvia há muito tempo, e, para mim, era uma melodia com caráter um pouco melancólico, despertando-me sentimentos dúbios.

Mas não sobrou lugar pra mais nada, pra nenhum sentimento de tristeza, quando Harry deixou a casa principal e eu o vi entrar nos jardins, atravessando o corredor indicado pelas colunas decorativas do jardim, com Hermione, Rony e Kim a sua frente. Registrei brevemente estes três, vestidos de verde, rosa e branco, respectivamente, as cores habituais das damas de honra.

Molly Weasley tinha feito um incrível trabalho em garantir a tradição do casamento. Quando ela me dissera que ensinaria os dogmas e preceitos a Harry, para que ele os adaptasse e os seguisse conforme se sentisse a vontade, não imaginava que meu noivo fosse ser tão fiel a tradição.

Mas lá estava Harry, inteiramente de azul. Ao redor da sua cabeça, havia uma coroa de flores, adornando os cabelos escuros e rebeldes. Seu terno estava todo enfeitado de rosas azuis e outras flores desta mesma cor. Ele estava impecavelmente lindo.

Quando ele chegou perto, estendendo a mão pra mim, eu o toquei, sentindo a vibração quente dos seus dedos. Parecia que o tocava pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Você está florido. – eu disse, contido, sem querer transbordar meus sentimentos.

\- E você está chorando. – ele disse, bondosamente, acariciando as costas das minhas mãos com os dedos. – Será alergia a todas essas flores?

Ri baixinho da brincadeira, percebendo, pela primeira vez, as lágrimas emocionadas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. As limpei rapidamente.

\- Você está perfeito... perfeito. – eu murmurei, vendo-o ampliar o sorriso pra mim, os olhos verdes cintilando na minha direção.

Marcus pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção e dando início a cerimônia. Quando chegou a hora, meu amigo fez o feitiço definitivo, nos unindo, e eu ajoelhei à frente de Harry, como era de costume. Coloquei a aliança em sua mão esquerda, refazendo o juramento que eu fizera no nosso noivado. Aquele era o momento da confirmação. E então, chegou a vez de Harry, que tendo aceitado as funções da noiva, para me dar o casamento que eu queria, tomou minha mão esquerda, colocando a aliança em meu dedo, jurou:

\- Eu, agora Harry Tiago Malfoy Potter, me torno seu esposo, para permanecer firme ao seu lado e honrar o nome da sua família. – eram as palavras próprias da cerimônia bruxa milenar, frias demais para tudo que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Mas pra mim, eram carregadas de significado. Ouvi-lo aceitar meu sobrenome, sem restrições, tinha pra mim um peso que eu não podia explicar. E de certa forma, ali fazíamos história. Era um outro momento para os Malfoy, e eu sentia que meu nome tomava outro sentido, deixando de significar uma família de bruxos das trevas, preconceituosos, preocupados com a pureza do sangue.

Eu não sabia se era o primeiro Malfoy a me casar por amor, mas certamente era o primeiro a me casar com um homem. A procriação e geração de herdeiros era muito importante para uma família como a minha, para que se tolerasse casamentos homoafetivos. Para além disso, eu era, certamente, o primeiro a me casar com um mestiço sem ser deserdado (porque obviamente, sendo eu o último Malfoy vivo, ninguém poderia me deserdar). Eu sentia que vinha mudando a história da minha família desde a guerra, limpando a sujeira do nome Malfoy, e certamente nada o teria honrado mais do que uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Harry.

Assim que acabou, ele deu dois passos na minha direção, deixando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios, me surpreendendo.

\- Nos casamentos trouxas, assim que o casamento é realizado, o casal se beija. – ele me explicou, notando meu aturdimento. – É uma tradição importante pra mim.

\- É mesmo? – eu perguntei, um pouco fascinado com aquilo. – Há alguma outra tradição trouxa que importe pra você?

Se havia algo que importasse, algo com o que ele sonhasse, eu queria lhe dar.

\- Bruxos tem noite de núpcias? – ele me perguntou.

\- Hã... acho que não sei o que isso significa. – eu respondi, franzindo a testa.

A palavra núpcias era um sinônimo para casamento, noite de núpcias, noite de casamento... o que exatamente aquela expressão queria dizer?

\- Significa a consumação do casamento. – ele me sorriu safadamente, antes que eu pudesse concluir o raciocínio.

Soltei uma risada baixa.

\- Acho que já consumamos esse casamento várias vezes. – eu devolvi, com malícia.

Merlin sabe que eu e Potter não tínhamos vivido castamente até ali. Muito longe disso.

\- Não do jeito que será hoje. – ele se afastou um pouco, pra me olhar nos olhos, sério.

Eu tinha planos pra aquela noite, queria leva-lo para o quarto de BDSM, domina-lo, queria que ele fosse meu por completo.

\- Tenho planos para o meu submisso. – eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido, aproximando-me outra vez, passando a mão displicentemente nas suas costas.

\- Hoje não. – ele me cortou, deixando-me um pouco assustado.

Aquela nunca tinha sido a reação de Harry, ao contrário. Quando eu falava algo assim, baixo, para que só ele ouvisse, normalmente eu tinha o prazer de ver sua pele arrepiar em antecipação, e ouvi-lo assentir, me chamando de senhor, pronto pra mim. Ele costumava me deixar dar ordens a ele em tudo que envolvia sexo, exatamente como eu queria que fosse.

\- Você vai me negar no dia nosso casamento? – eu perguntei, entre um tom ameno de brincadeira e uma verdadeira preocupação. Por que ele estava tentando dar as cartas? Será que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, no entanto, nossa relativa privacidade foi interrompida pelos muitos braços que vinham nos abraçar, cumprimentando-nos pela união. Nossos amigos mais íntimos; meus colegas de trabalho; alguns amigos pessoais meus; os muitos amigos de Harry do tempo de escola; todos aqueles que lutaram ao nosso lado quando ele reabriu a Ordem da Fênix para combater os purificadores; alguns aurores com quem ele mantinha amizade; e o corpo docente de Hogwarts, onde ele iniciaria a trabalhar no próximo ano letivo, como professor de DCAT.

Foi quando eu vi um garoto grande e corpulento, que parecia ter a mesma idade que nós, se adiantar pra Harry, com uma moça ao seu lado, parecendo se sentir bastante deslocada. Eram as únicas duas pessoas ali que eu não tinha a mais vaga ideia de quem eram.

O garoto se aproximou de Harry primeiro, abraçando-o fortemente. E foi quando ele se abaixou um pouco para abraçar meu marido que eu vi que alguns traços de seu rosto se assemelhavam aos dele.

\- Duda... Alice. – eu reconheci o nome do primo de Harry na frase. – Que bom que vocês dois vieram. Fiquei preocupado que fosse muita maluquice mágica pra vocês.

Harry abraçou a moça, que identifiquei como a esposa trouxa do rapaz.

\- Sou um pouco traumatizado desde aquele rabo de porco aos 12 anos. – riu Duda, que parecia estar relativamente confortável. – Aliás, aquele gigante ali não é o mesmo...?

\- O mesmíssimo. – Harry riu, olhando rapidamente na direção de Hagrid, que conversava com MacGonagall e Slughorn. – Mas fique tranquilo, sua bunda vai sair daqui intacta.

\- Não se pode dizer o mesmo da sua. – o garoto o provocou de volta, descaradamente. – Falando nisso, não vai me apresentar o maridão?

Harry ruborizou, mas riu, e deu um soco no ombro do imenso primo.

\- Esse é Draco Malfoy, nos conhecemos em Hogwarts. – ele falou, tocando meu braço. – Draco, esse é meu primo Duda e a esposa dele, Alice.

\- Muito prazer. – eu cumprimentei, apertando a mão de ambos.

\- Ele é muito bonito, Harry. – Alice riu. – Ele não teria um primo hétero? De preferência... como vocês nos chamam? Hã ... trouxas?

\- Alice, eu estou bem aqui. – Duda disse, com indignação.

\- Não é pra mim, amor. É pra Janice. – Ela esclareceu, e então se voltou pra nós. – É minha irmã, sabe, acabou de se divorciar, está precisando de um pouco de diversão.

Eu sorri amigavelmente.

\- Infelizmente, não tenho primos. E acho que nenhum grau de parentesco com alguém trouxa. – eu comentei, e então olhei pra Harry igual a um bobo apaixonado. – Bom, agora tenho um marido metade trouxa.

\- Você tem. – ele sorriu pra mim, docemente.

\- Mamãe mandou uma coisa pra vocês, deixei junto com os presentes. – o garoto disse incerto. – Quase a convenci a vir. Mas meu pai...

O rosto de Harry ganhou uma expressão de conflito. Ele parecia não querer criticar seus horríveis tios na frente de Duda, e então, só deu de ombros:

\- Eu conheço tio Valter e tia Petúnia. – Harry respondeu, tentando deixar de lado qualquer ressentimento na voz. Pra qualquer um que não o conhecesse como eu, ele pareceria ter sido vitorioso nesse propósito. – Fique tranquilo Duda, não esperei que ela viesse. Ela não gostam de magia, seria um pouco demais pra ela. Diga que lhe agradeci pelo presente.

Harry apresentou o primo e a esposa a Kim e Hermione, que também tendo nascido trouxas, conseguiram deixá-los mais à vontade na festa. O almoço e a tarde transcorreram num clima tranquilo e alegre, de confraternização e de celebração entre amigos.

Eu estava genuinamente feliz.


	48. Chapter 48

CAPÍTULO BONUS – CASAMENTO – PARTE 2

NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

\- Me surpreendeu que Harry tenha seguido tão fielmente a tradição. – eu comentei com Blaise, Marcus e Neville.

Nós quatro ocupávamos juntos uma mesa, conversando animadamente, quando já no final do dia, o buffet que tínhamos contratado servia um maravilhoso café da tarde, que encerrava o evento com chave de ouro.

\- A mim não surpreendeu em nada. – Blaise respondeu, condescendente.

\- Não? – eu perguntei, um pouco aturdido. Será que tinha sido só eu? – Ele não foi criado em nosso mundo, nem em uma família como a minha...

Enquanto argumentava meu ponto de vista, Harry se aproximou de nós, passando a mão com leveza sobre meu ombro e, em seguida, ocupando a cadeira vaga ao meu lado.

\- Do que estão falando? – ele perguntou.

Naquele dia, a cada vez que eu o olhava, ficava arrebatado com a sua perfeição. As flores azuis tinham sido bem presas em seu cabelo e roupas, a sra. Weasley fizera um excelente trabalho, visto que mesmo tendo se passado horas desde a cerimônia, elas permaneciam no lugar certo.

\- Draco estava dizendo como ficou surpreso pelo seu empenho em seguir as regras da tradição bruxa do casamento. – Blaise me entregou, sorridente.

\- É mesmo? – Harry disse, os olhos verdes vivazes e desafiadores. – Para um garoto criado em Little Whinging, eu acho que me sai bem de "noiva" tradicional bruxa.

Ele fez uma cara engraçada ao dizer "noiva", como se achasse aquilo divertido.

\- Te incomodou? – eu quis saber.

Na minha ânsia de casar-me com ele segundo mandava a tradição, até aquele dia, eu não tinha considerado seriamente que Harry teria que assumir um papel originalmente ocupado por uma mulher, e que isso, talvez, não fosse o modo como ele esperava ou desejava se casar.

\- Sabe, Rony me fez essa mesma pergunta hoje mais cedo. – ele comentou calmamente, olhando na direção do amigo, que sentava-se em uma mesa próxima, dividida com Hermione, Jorge, Kim, e com primo de Harry e sua esposa. - Acho que ele ficou um pouco desconfortável de rosa e todo florido.

\- Ele reclamou para mim durante dias porque Hermione não o deixou ser a dama de honra que usava verde. – Neville contou, rindo da lembrança.

\- Confesso que, inicialmente, achei que Kim fosse ficar com o rosa. – comentou Blaise.

\- Kim odeia rosa. – Marcus explicou. – Acha que a cor não combina com ele.

\- Foi o que ele argumentou. – Harry contou, animado. – Mas, cá entre nós, acho que ele está só aproveitando a oportunidade de se vestir de noiva.

\- De noiva? – Neville perguntou, confuso. – Mas as noivas usam azul...

\- No mundo trouxa, usam branco. – Harry informou, com seriedade.

\- É mesmo? Por quê? – Neville perguntou, interessado.

\- Originalmente, significava a pureza, a virgindade da noiva. – Harry explicava. – Antigamente, era bem comum que as noivas trouxas se casassem virgens. Hoje isso é mais raro, mas manteve-se o branco como cor tradicional.

Marcus, Blaise e Neville acharam interessantíssimo, passando a conversar sobre as diferenças dos costumes matrimoniais trouxas e bruxos. Aproveitei o momento para chamar a atenção de Harry pra mim.

\- Você está evitando a minha pergunta? – eu perguntei baixinho para meu marido.

Uma arrepio me atravessou quando pensei em Harry Potter dessa maneira. O meu marido.

\- Não, não incomodou. – ele disse, me olhando com suavidade, antes de acrescentar com bom humor. – Se o que você faz comigo na cama não fere a minha masculinidade, não vai ser um punhado de florezinhas azuis que vão ferir.

Blaise soltou uma risada alta, sendo acompanhado por Neville e Marcus. A essa altura, os três já tinham sua atenção centrada em nós. Até mesmo eu sorri, encarando o olhar travesso que meu marido me dava. Ah, meu Harry... Tranquilo, bem humorado... tão bonito e atraente. Eu não me cansaria nunca dele.

\- Eis um homem muito seguro de si. – Marcus comentou, acenando na direção de Harry com a mão. – Louvável, Harry. Eu também não daria a mínima para as florezinhas.

\- Você não daria? – Neville ergueu a sobrancelha, com diversão.

\- Tive a mesma criação de Draco, Neville Longbottom. – Marcus sorriu em desafio. – Um dia, vou me casar com você, do jeito tradicional. E um de nós terá de ser a noiva.

\- Bom, acho que também não dou a mínima para florezinhas. – Neville sorriu de volta pra ele, parecendo encantado com o que Marcus tinha dito, sobre querer casar com ele um dia.

\- Vamos precisar de um carregamento imenso de flores para cobrir um de vocês dois. – Harry riu, referindo-se ao fato de que ambos eram homens imensos.

\- Se for eu, já vou avisando que você, Blaise e John serão meus damos de honra. – Marcus me informou, olhando-me de soslaio.

\- John vai adorar. Ele vai querer usar verde, é sua cor favorita. – Blaise falou.

\- Pode ficar com o branco, me deixa pálido. – eu respondi a Blaise. – E eu fico irresistível de rosa.

\- Tenho certeza de que fica. – Harry segurou minha mão, acariciando-a.

Eu me virei pra ele, encantado.

\- Eu já te disse o quão bonito você está assim? – eu falei, como um bobo apaixonado.

\- Você não se cansa de dizer. – Harry ruborizou, dando uma risadinha, deixando sua timidez vir a tona. – Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Não sei porque ficou tão surpreso de eu fazer tudo conforme as regras... fiquei muito determinado a seguir com precisão o que a sra. Weasley me dizia. Eu sabia que quanto mais tradicional fossemos, mais feliz você ficaria.

Eu sentia ainda mais amor por ele, meu coração se aquecendo com aquela fala.

\- Foi por isso mesmo que eu disse que não tinha ficado nenhum pouco chocado. – Blaise falou, sagaz, olhando de mim pra Harry. – Evidentemente, vocês sempre fazem todo o possível pra deixar o outro feliz.

Blaise se distraiu daquilo que dizia, no entanto, quando John se aproximou de nós, parecendo agitado, dando instruções para um dos garçons.

\- Querido... acho que você está assustando a equipe do buffet. – Blaise comentou com ele, contendo visivelmente a vontade de rir.

John ignorou o comentário.

\- Vocês precisam fazer as fotos. – ele disse pra mim e para Harry. – Sozinhos, com os padrinhos, as damas de honra, e o restante dos convidados. Luna Lovegood trouxe a máquina fotográfica.

Harry tinha insistido que Luna, atual editora do Pasquim, fizesse uma espécie de cobertura de imprensa exclusiva do nosso casamento.

\- Tem certeza que quer divulgar? – eu perguntei, preocupado. – Luna disse que nos dará as fotos de presente, mesmo que a gente não queira que ela faça uma matéria sobre o casamento no Pasquim.

Sendo ele famoso como era, sempre havia especulação sobre nossa vida privada. Eu sabia como Harry era discreto, e, desde que tínhamos começado a namorar, ele não tinha feito mais do que alguns poucos comentários quando éramos abordados em algum evento público por jornalistas. Em respeito a essa decisão dele, e também porque não desejava ficar aparecendo na mídia às suas custas, eu tinha mantido a mesma postura.

\- Quero que todos saibam que você agora é meu marido. Que tenho seu sobrenome. – ele falou, me olhando tão carinhosamente que eu quase derreti ali mesmo. – Que eu te amo.

\- Você está fazendo Draco chorar. – John reclamou, repreendendo Harry. – Assim não dá, ele vai ficar com a cara toda inchada nas fotos.

Eu limpei o rosto com as mãos. Aquele casamento estava fazendo de mim um regador ambulante.

\- Vamos, homem, controle-se. – John disse, em tom de ordem. – E vamos logo todos vocês fazer essa foto.

\- Você está tão mandão, hoje. – Blaise disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não conhecia esse seu lado.

John pareceu, de repente, desconcertado.

\- Senhor, desculpe... – ele olhou para Blaise, os olhos um pouco arregalados. – Eu não quis que parecesse que eu estava lhe dando ordens.

Blaise puxou John pela mão para mais perto dele.

\- Ei... não precisa ficar tão receoso. Eu não estou te repreendendo. – ele falou, com carinho.

John ergueu a mão, querendo tocar seu rosto cor de chocolate, esperando que Blaise assentisse brevemente com a cabeça, para então acariciar a face de meu amigo.

\- Na maior parte do tempo, sou seu submisso, senhor. – John comentou, os olhos divertidos. – Mas durante essa tarde, sou o organizador de festas de Draco.

\- Você é muito bom nisso. – Blaise elogiou o marido. – Deveria pensar em fazer isso profissionalmente.

\- O senhor aceitaria? – ele perguntou, animado.

\- Claro... – Blaise respondeu. – Vai te fazer bem. Você tem estado muito sozinho em casa, enquanto estou no trabalho.

\- Sinto sua falta durante o dia... – John falou, terno.

\- Eu também, meu menino precioso. – ele respondeu, a mesma ternura nos olhos. – Mas ainda que isso não vá passar totalmente, será bom se você tiver uma ocupação.

John sorriu para o marido, em resposta, mas logo lembrou-se do seu propósito ali e nos arrastou para fazer as benditas fotos.

Um pouco depois, feitas as fotografias, e tendo sido partido nosso enorme bolo de casamento, saboreado e elogiado pelos convidados; a maioria das pessoas começou a retirar-se, até que, finalmente, no cair da tarde, eu e Harry finalmente nos encontramos sozinhos. Kim, compreendendo a necessidade de termos um lugar só pra nós naquela noite, tinha ido dormir no apartamento de Jorge.

\- Você precisa me segurar no colo. – Harry falou, assim que nos despedimos da equipe do buffet e dos últimos convidados que se retiraram.

Nós estávamos já próximos da porta principal da Mansão Malfoy, que dividia o interior da casa com o enorme jardim onde tinha ocorrido a cerimônia e a festa de casamento.

\- Como? – eu perguntei, sem esperar aquele comentário.

\- Você falou para eu pensar nos costumes trouxas que eu gostaria de seguir. – ele me olhou, brincalhão. – Bom, esse é um deles. O noivo deve segurar a noiva no colo quando entram em casa pela primeira vez, como recém casados. É para dar sorte.

\- Se eu soubesse disso, tinha feito uns exercícios para o bíceps durante a última semana. – eu respondi, com bom humor, passando os braços ao redor de Harry e erguendo-o do chão.

\- Depois de tudo que eu comi nessa festa, acho mesmo que você deveria ter investido nos exercícios físicos. – Harry comentou, rindo.

Eu entrei em casa segurando-o nos braços. Quando ele desceu do meu colo, ainda sorrindo pra mim, fechei a porta da Mansão, trancando-a com um feitiço.

E então, voltei meu olhar para o rosto de Harry, cheio de desejo de arrasta-lo para o quarto de BDSM. Mas a sua negação, mais cedo, me fez parar.

\- E agora? – eu perguntei, aproximando-me dele, predador. Talvez ainda pudesse convencê-lo. Merlin sabia que eu não costumava ter dificuldades em convencer Harry Potter a ser meu submisso. – Não vai mesmo me deixar te levar pro quarto de BDSM?

\- Não. – ele negou, mais uma vez. Parecia muito determinado. – Tem uma coisa que você não sabe. Há uma parte da cerimônia do matrimônio tradicional bruxo que ocorre na consumação do casamento, e que passa, como um segredo, de mãe para filha.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

\- Sério? – eu perguntei. Não é que desconfiasse dele, mas eu nunca tinha ouvido falar naquilo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Sra. Weasley me garantiu que é muito secreto, que é uma cerimônia com uma espécie de proteção mágica, que impede que se conte para outras pessoas o que acontece nela. – ele me explicou. – Além disso, fazer ou não essa parte do ritual tradicional é uma escolha da noiva. Uma espécie de presente que ela pode ou não dar a seu marido.

\- Isso explica porque eu nunca ouvi falar nem na existência de algo assim. – eu comentei, ponderando. – Na minha família, e na maior parte das famílias com as quais eu convivi, não é comum um casamento por amor. Imagino que a maioria das mulheres tenha optado por não dar um presente sentimental a um marido ao qual se uniu por conveniência. Eu não me espantaria se nenhum homem da linhagem dos Malfoy tivesse vivido essa experiência.

\- Você vai viver. – ele me disse, os olhos verdes brilhando pra mim. – Eu quero te dar isso. Quero te dar tudo de bom que eu puder, a vida inteira.

Eu olhava completamente enfeitiçado por aquele anjo azul que era meu noivo. Naquele momento, esqueci o BDSM, esqueci tudo. Sentia-me pleno da sua afetuosidade, da sua afabilidade.

\- Obrigado, meu amor. – eu agradeci, tenro.

\- Vem comigo. – ele pediu, segurando a minha mão.

Ele puxou-me com suavidade, e eu o segui sem nem pensar. O seguiria para toda a parte, para sempre.

Nós subimos as escadas da mansão, na direção do nosso quarto.

\- Tire a roupa pra mim. – ele pediu, os olhos um pouco maliciosos diante da reivindicação.

Eu me despi pra ele, sem pressa, deixando meu terno sobre uma poltrona, até estar completamente nu.

E então, Harry ergueu a mão direita, segurando a varinha e começou a murmurar um encantamento. Quase que de imediato, no meio do cômodo, surgiu um grande recipiente azul, parecendo-se com uma banheira, que se enchia de uma água perfumada. As flores azuis que prendiam-se nas roupas e cabelos da Harry foram soltando-se, levitando como se uma brisa amena as carregasse, indo pousar sobre a água morna.

Quando ele terminou o feitiço, o encarei, maravilhado.

\- Venha, entre. – ele tomou minha mão novamente, levando-me na direção da água, ajudando-me a entrar.

Era inexplicável a sensação de mergulhar naquele líquido encantado. Conforme meu corpo afundava, eu me sentia completamente revitalizado, como se a água repleta de flores pudesse curar cada uma das dores que um dia senti, levar embora cada mau pensamento, cada tristeza que um dia eu tive. Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, me senti tão bem, tão seguro, tão radiante.

\- Aaah... – eu suspirei, completamente fascinado. – Você não pode entrar comigo? Queria que sentisse isso.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do recipiente, aproximando seu corpo de mim, mas sem entrar na água.

\- Não posso. – ele explicou, com pesar. – É só seu. É um presente.

Eu ergui o braço esquerdo da água, querendo levar minha mão até seu rosto, acaricia-lo, mas parei no meio do caminho ao encarar meu antebraço. Era ali que jazia a horrível marca, que posteriormente tinha sido desfigurada pela cicatriz que Hermione Granger incutira em minha pele. Mas agora, não havia mais nada. Tinha desaparecido por completo, minha pele lisa e alva reluzia, com uma espécie de luminosidade azulada em seu entorno.

\- Merlin! – eu exclamei, chocado, a voz falhando, como se minha garganta estivesse fechada. – Você sabia? Sabia que faria isso?

\- Fui informado de que a intensidade do sentimento incutido no feitiço tornava mais concentrada as propriedades da água. – ele me disse, parecia impressionado. – Mas não imaginava que o banho seria capaz de te livrar da marca.

Eu inspirei profundamente e então mergulhei a cabeça, querendo estar totalmente submerso naquilo, sentindo as últimas maravilhosas sensações da água, antes que o recipiente desaparecesse por completo, e eu não estivesse mais deitado naquela espécie de banheira, e sim nos braços de Harry, que enrolava-me em um tecido felpudo que eu reconheci, pelo tato, como sendo uma toalha.

Quando abri os olhos, ele sorria pra mim amorosamente.

\- Estou extremamente feliz de ter podido te dar isso.

\- Ah, Harry. Nunca vou saber o que fiz pra merecer seu amor. – eu me declarei. – Mas, por Merlin, nunca me deixe. Porque acho que não posso mais viver...

Ele me calou, antes que eu concluísse, prendendo seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me com uma urgência apaixonada. Eu retribui seu beijo, intensamente, entendendo que aquela noite seria muito diferente de todas as relações sexuais que já tínhamos tido.

Comecei a despi-lo com paciência, até deixa-lo nu, como eu. Quando erguemo-nos no chão, ele logo se deitou na cama, puxando-me pra cima de si, as mãos acariciando minhas costas, meus braços, amando-me em toda parte.

Deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo seu corpo, reverenciando-o do mesmo modo. Eu me sentia tremer, um pouco amedrontado pela intensidade daquilo.

\- Porque está tremendo? – ele perguntou, docemente.

\- Eu... eu nunca fiz... nunca fiz assim com ninguém. – eu expliquei, com um fio de voz, pigarreando para conseguir fazê-lo entender o que senti. – Mesmo quando não fui exatamente um dominador... eu assumi o controle... de certa forma.

O fato era que, em toda a minha vida, as poucas relações não BDSM que eu tinha tido com Harry ou com qualquer outro, ainda assim, eu tinha me sentido no controle da situação. Agora, era completamente diferente.

\- Não sinta medo. – ele pediu, me olhando tão cálido que foi capaz de arrastar o sentimento de insegurança do meu peito com aquelas palavras. – Não estou te controlando. Eu só quero que me deixe te amar.

Eu avancei pra ele, beijando seus lábios novamente, sentindo o gosto açucarado da sua boca. Em um dado momento, a fricção de nossos corpos tornou-se mais urgente, e eu sentia sua ereção contra a minha, molhada, lubrificada, umedecendo o atrito entre nós.

A mão dele desceu pelo meu corpo, encontrado espaço entre nós dois, tomando meu pênis em um aperto lento e luxurioso.

\- Ah... quero você. – eu disse, incoerentemente.

\- Me deixe pronto pra você. – ele pediu, com excitação, os lábios entreabertos avermelhados dos meus beijos.

Encarei seus olhos febris, que brilhavam pra mim, aguardando. Desci meus lábios sobre sua pele, beijando-lhe o peito, a barriga, correndo lentamente os lábios sobre sua ereção, à medida que erguia suas pernas dobradas. Ele levantou mais o quadril, abriu-se ainda mais, expondo-se pra mim.

Continuei a abaixar-me, deixando a língua passear pelo períneo, até finalmente alcançar sua entrada que se contraiu ao meu toque, me enlouquecendo. O lambi ali com calma, ouvindo-o suspirar e gemer baixinho, mexendo-se, impaciente, querendo ainda mais de mim.

O preparei pra receber-me, introduzindo meus dedos nele, deixando-o mais aberto e relaxado.

\- Por favor, Draco. – ele suplicou. – Preciso de você.

\- Eu também preciso de você. – eu me ergui, colocando meu quadril entre suas pernas, pressionando meu corpo sobre o dele, sentindo-o excitado.

Nós dois gememos quando eu finalmente me encaixei em sua entrada, deixando meu pênis penetrar seu orifício quente e apertado. Ele se contraia em meu entorno, movimentando o quadril, friccionando-se contra mim. Perdido nele, comecei a arremeter dentro dele, toma-lo, possui-lo.

Seus gemidos se intensificaram, ele se abraçou a mim quando alcancei sua próstata, estocando unicamente ali, querendo leva-lo ao auge do prazer. Minutos depois daquela maravilhosa sensação, o senti apertar-me ainda mais, e vi que ele gozava com o meu estímulo em seu interior.

Adorava quando aquilo acontecia, tirava completamente minha sanidade, e quando dei por mim, já gozava dentro dele.

Nossos corpos relaxaram-se, um contra o outro, e deixei-me apoiar em seu peito, sentindo sua mão acariciar levemente meu cabelo.

\- Eu também gosto assim. – ele me contou, baixinho, referindo-se a fazer amor comigo daquele jeito, sem brincadeiras, objetos ou dominação.

\- Eu também, Harry. – eu suspirei. – Eu também.


End file.
